


The Queen's Intimate Lover

by LeeAusten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Fpreg, Regina Mills - Freeform, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Once Upon a Time, Swan Queen baby, emma swan - Freeform, regina emma, regina emma once upon a tome, regina emma ouat, regina mills emma swan - Freeform, swan queen ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 285,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAusten/pseuds/LeeAusten
Summary: (Previously posted on FF.net with 500 reviews, 300 favorites)Caught in a world where royalty creates division between two kingdoms, where sex is a game, they meet unexpectedly although kept apart from each other for years.But can Regina find it inside herself to take another chance at love, even if it breaks and strips her of everything?And will Emma finally fight for her freedom to love the broken Evil Queen?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina and Emma, Swan Queen, regina emma once upon a time, regina emma ouat - Relationship, remma ouat, swan queen once upon a time - Relationship, swan queen ouat - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

_**[Ten years after the actual story unfolds]** _

**xx**

**[November 24** **th** **, Regina's Kingdom]**

There was something alluring about gazing into the night as Regina stood upon her balcony, the entire palace around her as quiet as a grave yard. And resting her hands upon the ledge before her, black painted fingernails tapping cold concrete, she suddenly began to envision Daniel once more. The way he'd gaze at her with deep eyes, loved her endlessly.

She just wanted…

And then the thudding of horse hooves could be heard approaching. Squinting her eyes, hands suddenly balling into fists as fingernails bit into skin, she peered through the dark night. A white horse could be seen now, the rider hunched low over, gripping the reins with a definite manliness that suddenly stirred up strange feelings within her.

Who dared to ride into her kingdom at this hour?

Stopping just a few yards beneath where she stood, the horse marked time in the grass as she gazed upon the rider's head covered in a brown leather protective cap. The man clearly must be out of his mind to so such a thing!

Such well shaped legs, toned upper arms and that manly air as he swung a leg over the horse, throwing his boots to the ground.

"Who dares to venture here at this time of the night?" she asked curtly.

There was no answer.

"Provide a name and realm before I summon my guards!"

Still no answer.

And then his head was lifted, emerald eyes locked with brown ones, following with such an intense gaze that the brunette simply could not hold up composure. Her knees grew considerably weak without effort as they captivated each other via eyes, a stirring within her chest.

"Your Majesty…I'm waiting", Mary said from behind her, the woman whom she would pay to devour her whenever she desired.

And then as she stepped forth, reaching up to slip her fingers within the brunette's corset, thumbs massaging her nipples, the rider reached up and snatched off his head gear.

But it wasn't a man.

Blonde hair was flung around her head as she shook it out, and looking up once more, the Queen gasped when familiarity passed between them. She had aged yet those many passionate nights they both shared many years ago still could be remembered. Naked bodies entwined, ripping off clothing, corsets and stockings, bodices, tying her up as they devoured each other.

"Your Majesty…"

"Emma…" the brunette whispered as hands lifted her dress further up, and she lashed out at them, her eyes watering from remembering when she had allowed her prejudice and pride to push the Princess away.

"Who is she?" Mary asked quietly, yet a flicker of distrust was mixed into her tone.

"Mary, your services are not wanted or needed currently", Regina suddenly declared, and she moved away from the red head's grasp, closer to the edge of the balcony. Her gaze was intense as her heart fluttered.

"Whatever", Mary mumbled, and she could be heard retreating back into the bedroom.

They both stared at each other for a good span of time.

"Can I come up? You have company or something?" Emma asked, never allowing a smile to cross her face.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Look", and the blonde sighed, "for once in your life stop being such a questioning hard ass, because I know you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I see ignorance has not evaded you", the brunette noted, smirking as well, "it's considerably late and I am in no need of company."

"Fine then, you want to talk here, we'll talk here."

"Say what you need to say then."

Glares were exchanged.

"First of all", and Emma's voice faltered, the hand clutching her head gear trembling a bit, "how are you? It's been…years."

"I'm…" Regina swallowed, trying as hard as she could to mask her insecurity, "quite in order, thank you for asking. I gather you are in good health as well?"

"As it goes…" then Emma stepped forward a bit, hanging her head as she peered down at her boots, "Regina…you know why I'm here."

"Many things come to mind, but you must pinpoint your choice, dear."

The sass was irritating on Emma's part because it wasn't needed and they both knew it.

"It's been nine years since I last saw you", Emma reminded her, looking up now and searching the brunette's eyes. "Didn't you…miss me?"

"On the contrary", Regina began, gazing into the night before her, "on many nights I have allowed you to torment my dreams. But do I miss you? What you did to me…"

"I did nothing to you", Emma declared, her emerald eyes glinting with fury.

"You pushed your way in and then you left me without a care…"

"Oh don't stand there all in glory and expect me to believe that bullshit, that you weren't the one who gave up on us. "

"Tell me, how is Henry doing?" Regina asked, side stepping Emma's statement. "Is he in good health?"

Emma's eyes were wide.

"How did you…"

"Know his name? Perhaps you should know this now since you are so set on your own judgment", and Regina leaned over the banister a little, gripping the ledge, "As much as you tried to hide everything from me since we last saw each other, I have my way of seeking out information. And this son of yours, you chose to sleep with a bastard, the Dark One's son…"

"He's actually a nice guy. He loved me…" Emma stated, her eyes watering.

"So much that he provided you with a son and abandoned you."

"I named my son Henry because if there was one person who treated me with love, it was your father."

"My father could love anyone, even you."

"Henry's…" and Emma stopped, watching Regina with wet eyes, "that's why I'm here. I'm here because after all these years, nine years to be exact, I have finally gathered up the courage to come see you and to…" Emma breathed in, gathering composure, "I came to tell you the truth."

"And what is that?" Regina asked from above, considering Emma's tears with a frown, "you've come to remind me how much you love me?"

"This isn't about us alone", Emma stated, watching her. "It's about Henry too."

Regina was confused.

"And what is my connection to you and the bastard's son?" she asked now, her voice rising. "I was your rebound, is that it? Is that why you're here? To tell me that what you did to me, what you succeeded in doing, all of it was a farce?"

"Regina, I wanted to give up everything for you. I wanted to do it. To make us work and you were the one that shut us down."

"Well it didn't seem to affect you in any way. You are quite composed and well in being. Isn't it grand how when we push to forget, it is accomplished eventually? I did what was necessary. Whilst you proved to me what kind of a youthful heart you had."

"I had no choice. You gave me no choice."

"How could you sleep with him? After what we had. After you proved to me that I was...everything to you. You could have given it time but your pregnancy was timed and by my own understanding, you were intimate with Cassidy whilst we were committed to each other."

"No."

Emma was crying.

"No?" Regina frowned. "Then how was the child conceived?"

"Henry isn't Neal's son", she said hoarsely.

"Oh here we go…" Regina began, and she threw her hands up in frustration. "Whose son is he? Random guy number five?"

"No…" and Emma sniffed, then she lifted her head gear and fitted it upon her head once more, rolling up her hair under it as she did, "he's your son."

Gripping the reins and steadying the horse, the blonde hoisted herself up and swung a leg over, and after she had seated herself, it was then when she chose to gaze up at Regina once more. The brunette's eyes were wide with disbelief, and she was gripping the banister by force, nails digging into concrete.

"It's a lie", she chose to say, staring at Emma.

"Nine years ago", Emma began, "the night after we made love with passion and completeness, when we both accepted each other, and you gave in to loving me, and then when I asked you to marry me…you said no."

"But how could…"

"And then you chased me out and told me never to come back. I tried to hide it from everyone by saying that it was Neal's son. My parents don't even know about this because I managed to convince them enough."

"I don't understand..."

"I heard about your pregnancy too," Emma stared back and felt her throat close up. "So don't color me in a wrong light when you slept with Robin."

Refusing to encourage the idea, the Queen swallowed hard. She remained silent.

"True love, Regina…" and the blonde gathered up the reins, then the horse marked time once more, "if it wasn't true love between us, then Henry wouldn't have been here and he wouldn't…he wouldn't be your son too. Our son. I knew it for a long time, actually."

Regina was speechless.

"He has your eyes", Emma said quietly, "and your hair color, and above all, he has your determination. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again. Hope you're getting on with your life. Somehow I still. I still love you. Such is life and we must move on. Putting that aside though, I'm getting married on the twenty fourth of December to Neal."

"What?" Regina said in disbelief, finding her voice now.

"You heard right, and you're not invited."

And with that, Emma kicked the side of the horse, forcing it into a gallop.

"Emma!" Regina called out after her, but she had already ridden a good way forward, and as the horse grew smaller on the horizon, a small hand touched her upper thigh through her dress and she peered down with wet eyes, her chest convulsing as she cried.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Such a small face, such beautiful blonde hair. Seven years ago she suffered enough alone…

"Carrie…"

Regina caressed the child's cheeks and sniffed.

"Mommy, that lady..." hanging unto the railing, her small face peered through. "She has my hair color..."

"Yes." The Queen blinked. Her chest heaved. "The exact shade of blonde..."

* * *

**[December 24** **th** **, The Charming's Kingdom, The Wedding of Emma and Neal]**

The palace was decorated with a gifted hand; one that had expertise in grand arrangements ranging from colorful flowers to majestic ice sculptures for it was December. And even though winter was rushing in by force, such arrangements weren't to be held off due to bad weather but the event proceeded with a passion. It was something desired and guiltily contracted.

Along the stone corridor lined with strings of colorful lights strode Regina in all her glory, her blood red gown sweeping the polished floor as she went. And if one was to peek out from a room or behind a stone pillar, eyes would register a woman who went by with purpose. Yet after careful scrutiny, one would realize that the Queen was clearly on the verge of tears.

Blood shot eyes, shaky hands, the inability to breathe without effort…

"Halt!" a guard ordered from beyond a room, flashing his sword as she strode by, "you have no right to be…" and with the gently flick of a shaky hand, he was sent flying backwards with force, hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a thud. Yet she did not smirk although it was expected of her.

"Stop her!" shouted another, pelting after her with two others in tow, brandishing their weapons before them bravely, "hey you! You imposter!"

"Imposter?" she asked suddenly, ceasing movement as she turned on her heels to face them, her eyes wet with tears, cheeks stained. And they halted by force, one bumping into the other as their eyes were now heavy with fear, their hands that gripped swords now faltering.

"You were banished from this kingdom many years ago", a scruffy red headed one declared boldly, holding his position at the front as his eyes flashed fury now, "we were given orders to kill if you trespassed on our land."

"And do you take orders from your Princess as well?" Regina asked in her throaty voice, reaching down to grip her gown, lifting it as she stepped tentatively towards them.

"We take orders from the entire family."

"Well then you should know that if that is so, my presence here is expected thus far because I…" and she could hear shouts from the side wall, below and yonder, yet her dark eyes merely flickered towards the stone windows, not a sense of fear consuming her, "I am family."

One of them actually laughed, another scoffed and within seconds three were pelted out side windows as another five were reduced to mere frogs that were left to hop around aimlessly without purpose.

"No one laughs at me", she muttered, gripping her gown once more as she began to strode forth, down the corridor and towards the source of the celebrations.

She had traversed this same path before, but before she had been brought here as a prisoner. The very same corridor, passing the exact doors with heavy latches and the flickering of lamps behind thick glass casings: nothing had changed. The Charmings could really invest in everything else beyond infrastructure, reveling in the expense of war that threatened to destroy her kingdom and efforts to increase protection when she merely wanted one thing as a peace offering. Perhaps it was the thudding of her heart that blurred her vision as she rounded a corner only to be met with another never ending corridor lined with lamps. Maybe it was an illusion.

"Fuck this", she said under her breath and within half a second she disappeared within purple smoke, her heavy perfume that demented a certain blonde now leaving a trail of scent where she had stood.

And what a wedding it was.

The inside ball room was decorated with an assortment of flowers ranging from azaleas to lilies, roses to sunflowers that cast a colorful splendor on all festivities occurring within. Added to such an effect, the live band only provided an even more dramatic atmosphere with the melodious tunes of the harp intermingled with the banjo and violin. A large fountain could be seen to the far left of the room, the sprinkling of crystal clear water soothing the ears as one would gaze upon its setting. And all the way leading up to the gazebo where the couple stood, upon the floor was lined with a carpet that precisely matched color with Regina's gown.

This infuriated her even more, such mockery.

As the doors were flung open, gasps ensued from within, this time something was different. Regina was clearly consumed with a different sense of emotion, not rage but the feeling of desperation for as wide eyes were cast upon her, she had no consideration to harm any of them. Her only object of study was the one person who stood under the gazebo decorated with flowers, that one woman who had swept through her dreams and destroyed her self-composure.

"Emma, will you take Neal to be your lawfully wedded husband, through…"

"Sorry I'm late…" she said. And the priest ceased speaking, his mouth widening in shock as his eyes met her.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed from somewhere in front of the crowd, then the pixie cut imbecile of a woman stepped forth, her dark eyes flashing fury.

"Hello dear." Looks were exchanged that contained fury and rage, recollections of wars fought and revengeful acts enacted whenever the chance was provided.

"You were not invited!"

Regina continued to step tentatively along the carpet as the crowd hastened back with fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charming demanded as he stood near his wife now, pulling out his sword and brandishing it before him.

"I gather my invitation was somehow…" and Regina waved her hand dramatically in front of her, "lost in transit."

"You were banished from our kingdom", Snow reminded, her yellow frilly dress upsetting the Queen's taste of normalcy. "You're not welcomed here, you know this and yet you dare to come here today?"

"I came here to stop a wedding", Regina declared and her eyes now met Emma's fully, "I came here because I want something, and when I want something…" and she reached down to gather up her gown, red shoes peeking out from beneath lace, "I always find a way to get what I want."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked foolishly forcing the Queen to smirk at him, and her eyes flickered to meet Emma as the blonde stood with her pink lips parted, considering Regina with a look of extreme shock. "There is nothing here that you want and even if there is, nothing here belongs to you."

"Your sudden dumb responses alarm me," Regina said in disbelief. "Behaving as if you have no recollection of what transpired. Nothing at all. All because there is an audience gathered here. But they know." She gestured around. "All of them are fully aware of what happened many years ago. When you tried to destroy what we had."

"Just get her out of here!" Snow ordered, suddenly appearing to have been fueled by rage.

"It sickens me", Regina began as she stepped forward boldly, her eyes on Emma, "that you would stoop so low to ridicule me in such a manner, Miss Swan."

"Ridicule you?" Emma asked in disbelief, a glint of fury flashing in her emerald eyes, "you clearly don't want to do this now."

"Oh I want to do this right now", and Regina smirked. "Let's talk. I didn't travel all the way here to keep my mouth zipped."

"Emma…" Snow began, and eyes were cast upon her as she searched her daughter's eyes for answers, "what is going on here? I thought this was over."

"It is," Emma said warily.

"So let's have the talk," Regina stared at her.

"I'm not doing this right now with you," the blonde glared back.

"Do what right now?" Neal asked as he turned to question Emma, "what's she talking about?"

"I…nothing." Emma chose to say, glaring at Regina. "She did nothing."

"Is that what you call it now?" Regina asked, her face displaying a flicker of mockery yet disbelief, "why don't you tell them all what you did to me, how you broke rules and defied all odds to fuck me up and yet now it has come to this."

"You were the one that ruined me, lady!" Emma flared, her eyes flashing, and as Neal attempted to comfort her by resting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. "After what you did, you actually think you can come here now and stop me from doing something right?"

"Is this what you call right in your books?" Regina asked of her, and eyes roamed a familiar figure that hands once touched bare, against trembling skin soaked with sweat as their bodies were entwined between the sheets. "As I can recall, the very first night we made love together, it appeared to have been the right thing you had done…" and gasps ensued all around.

And after sputtering, eyes darting about, Snow White collapsed onto the floor, Charming stooping quickly to offer her assistance.

"How dare you? This is what you wanted!" Emma declared angrily, her eyes flashing, and she moved on the spot then her eyes were traversing the crowd as everyone stared at her dumbfounded, questions in their eyes. "Get her out of here!" she ordered, her voice faltering.

Regina laughed hoarsely. "You really think I am that easy to get rid of?" and her eyes rested upon Neal. "I know for a fact that I have so much more to offer you than this imbecile of a man. Clearly you have no other options, or perhaps this is the result of an arrangement."

"So you want this out in the open then?" Emma asked of her, her fists clenched, "is this what you wanted? To make a fool of me in front of everyone?"

"I never ever wanted to do such a thing, Miss Swan."

"That's what you're doing!" Emma cried out angrily, "you're once again ruining my life up, Regina! This is supposed to be my wedding day and you're here to crash it, something I want, with someone who wants me. Not someone who used my feelings like trash and disregarded me like some toy."

"I…never…disregarded you", Regina said now, her voice trembling as she stepped tentatively forward, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "I rescued you and I let you in, and you were the one who kept coming back because…"

"I loved you!" Emma declared out loud, tears in her eyes, "I kept going back to you because I was foolish enough to love you, and you screwed me over with your cold heart, always pushing me away!"

"I pushed you away for a reason!"

"You chose…" and Emma began to shake with emotion, tears streaming down her face as she choked on sobs, and her eyes remained on the brunette's, filled with pain, "you chose him over me."

A few seconds elapsed in the room as silence ensued, with the meeting of eyes where answers were desperately searched out from within.

"What?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about", Emma said hoarsely, and she reached up to wipe her eyes with balled fists, "suitor number three…"

Regina's eyes flew open as wide as saucers, stained lips parted as she considered Emma in disbelief.

"Nothing happened…"

"You promised…" and Emma suddenly threw her bouquet of red flowers across the room with force, flower petals scattering across polished floor as it landed with a soft thud.

"Emma…"

"Don't…" she warned the brunette, "just turn around and leave, because you and I both know you've caused enough damage in my life and now it's time to just move on."

"But…"

"Walk away, Regina", Emma urged, her eyes tearing up, "I'm going to marry Neal, just as you chose gender over me by marrying in right of your kingdom and not by the way of your heart."

"We fought wars," the Queen said hoarsely. "We fought wars and were distanced because your parents couldn't accept what we felt for each other. It wasn't my entire fault that I couldn't take you. I wanted you more than anything else but things were done to keep me away from you."

"Like what?" emerald eyes couldn't look away from brown ones.

"I was banished."

"Yet here you are without an invitation after so many years. When you could have come anyway and at least tell me how you really felt." Tears leaked down Emma's cheeks. "I was waiting on you. I waited and you never showed."

Regina was shaking from shock and sadness, tears of disbelief. And yet, Emma's mind was set on purpose, but how could she walk away from the one person she had fallen desperately in love with, the one woman who had fought for her, bewitched her body and soul?

"I never married him", she said hoarsely now, "because after all these years, even though I have allowed my pride and prejudice to muffle what my heart truly feels, I have come the realization that…if I can't spend the rest of my life with you, then I will know that I did wrong by choice and it was all my doing."

"Emma…" Neal began once more, his eyes darting from Regina to Emma in disbelief, "all of this, what she's…talking about…the two of you…"

"It's true", Emma admitted softly and the remaining guests that chose to savor the drama, the ones who hadn't flee from fear now gasped all around. "We had something…together."

"We have something…" Regina said in a strained voice.

"No", Emma declared in denial, "I was a teenager back then, in love and quick to trust, to believe that someone could love me. And it's been ten years and in that time, I've changed. I've tried hard to move on and this is where I am now. And I want to be here because we were here before and you didn't choose me."

"I didn't…choose you because I was afraid", Regina admitted, her eyes filled with tears. "You changed me, Emma. You were the only one who succeeded in pulling me out of the darkness and awakening good in me, love in me once more."

"You had your chance", Emma said.

"Emma…please…"

"Yes", she said, ignoring Regina and turning to face the Priest once more, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Uh…" the Priest appeared lost as he stared at her, then he blinked his eyes several times too many, "I beg your pardon?"

"If I accept Neal to be my husband…" she reminded him, yet her senses could not quite register the approaching footsteps behind her, stepping up to the gazebo with purpose. "I…" And before she could complete her vows, Emma's shoulder was reached out for and she was spun around to face a brunette who's dark eyes were filled with tears, cheeks stained, and chest heaving from emotion.

And within seconds Emma felt fingers whisper against her own, then their hands were entwined as Regina pulled her close, the familiar nearness only sparking a sense of awakening within her, stirring up memories of the very first time they danced.

Yet Neal, as shocked as he was never stepped between them, but he backed away slowly, because his mind was set elsewhere. This wasn't what he had wanted in the first place.

"Regina…" the blonde woman whispered, her chest fluttering, a familiar feeling almost the same to when she had first set eyes on the brunette many years ago.

"Emma…where is my son?" the brunette asked in her throaty voice, that familiar tone that used to unhinge Emma, driving from within her on many occasions before, passion after one glance and the desperation to escape to cross kingdoms.

"He's…and Emma's eyes moved to seek out Henry standing in the front row, dressed in a tuxedo as his eyes scrutinized Regina.

And from the moment Regina saw Henry, she instantly detected such familiarity between the two of them that she gasped.

"It's true…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Emma…I'm here", Regina said quietly, moving in closer to the blonde as they rested their foreheads together, gazing.

"But…"

"I promise", Regina began softly, as her fingertips brushed against Emma's right cheek, wiping away tears, "that I will never ever let you go again for I have been foolish to believe that anyone else could fill that void in my heart but you."

"All these years", Emma said quietly, as her hands nervously wrapped around the Queen's waist, feeling the warmth and comfort, "I was waiting for you to just come for me."

"Marry me, Emma", Regina said breathless all in a rush for she was consumed by such passion that clearly a public display of such would be embarrassing.

"I..."

"You asked me before, and now I am doing the same."

"But you never answered me before", Emma said in disbelief. "You…"

"The answer has always been yes", Regina admitted quietly, "and since we would hate to waste such a beautiful wedding gala, I say we should make the most of it after all."

"You are such a whimsical woman!" and the blonde woman's eyes flickered to meet the Priest's. "Let's do it."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh are you impaired or something?" Regina sassed, "you heard the Princess, she wants to marry her Queen. Get on with it."

And after vows were exchanged in a haste, and Charming as well as Snow had regained composure yet they just stood gazing upon the developing events with wide eyes, the wedding was initiated.

And the kiss was asked for, then enacted with such a passion that it was clearly obvious how deeply in love the two were. So why the hesitations and denials to begin with? Perhaps we should now delve into the occurrences of ten years ago when fate made them meet, and from then, the drama that followed only drove both of them into a love affair that was so wild, it became an addiction and before they both realized it, one of them ended it all because she allowed her Pride and Prejudice to affect her judgment of the affairs of her heart.

But then there was Carrie as well…


	2. The Evil Queen

**The Beginning**

**Her Majesty, The Queen: Regina Mills**

It is a universal truth that a single Queen in possession of great wealth and power must clearly be in want of a most suitable husband.

Regina had tremendous power. She had power and she rode her authority well, pushing boundaries and stretching the normalcy of situations without second thinking anything through. Great wealth wasn't even a consideration to begin with because such things drifted into her life without an effort as the years progressed. She could capture whatever she desired, whether it was a mere object or a person who captivated her attention. And the more she usurped her authority on the realm at large, the greater her extent of power stretched.

You see, power is a dangerous thing. It can be contained and utilized adequately, or it can consume the mind, dementing the soul. Like in her situation, she often times acted on impulse without caring, wild and carefree. Regina believed that as a Queen, if she desired you, then you must allow yourself to be handled and if so required, you must return such pleasure, giving it your all, no limits, no regrets. No husband could satisfy such a passion within her, for a man would solely desire **her**. A husband would become driven by commitment, intermingled with her captivating beauty, and he would only desire her selfishly.

Why would she desire the passion within a marriage when many chose to throw themselves at her feet?

Smirking, Regina maintained a firm grip on the rounded glass, dark eyes cast upon the horizon as she reveled in her formidable thoughts. And ever so often, long black painted nails would tap a rhythm upon the cold concrete ledge, nails as black as the thoughts racing through her mind. A blood red satin dress she had on that early afternoon, long sleeves with lace wrist ruffles, and then there was the pair of leather pants she so often favored. Leather seemed to do things to people especially when she'd enter a room, gracing an audience with her sensual walk. And because she was aware of the effect such an article of clothing had on people, she wore it without regrets.

She had become a very dark woman, one who many feared because of her powerful magic. A Queen who forced villagers to scatter like bewildered ants into their cottages when she rode through. That was who Regina had become. She was now referred to as the 'Evil Queen' not only because of her tormented acts and tremendous power, but in relation to a title that had **become** her.

She could kill people now without having her guards perform the act, with glee in her dark eyes, ripping hearts out and crushing them to dust. The act of beheading was witnessed by her on several occasions, even in some she snatched the sword and swung it to complete the horror without flinching.

As the wind, slightly chilled but comforting rushed in from the north, whispering against her blushed cheeks and through her dark hair that tumbled over and around her shoulders, she breathed in. Such moments were alluring, visits like these for it only served one purpose and the main event planner could now be heard approaching, the clicking of heels against the marble floor forcing out a bubble of anticipation from within her. Slightly inclining her head but never quite fully turning around to make eye contact, Regina smiled.

"Dear, your playmate is here…" and Maleficent stopped, yet as she smirked, another pair of footsteps was approaching behind Regina, the sound of heels signaling that it was a woman.

The evening was already unfolding so nicely for her.

"Is she?" she asked in a deep husky voice, such a tone already intermingled with lust. "Must you always spoil me so, Maleficent?"

"I must…"

"Bring her in. Time is travelling by so fast." And Regina sighed.

"Where should I put her?"

"Against the wall would be preferable, but…" finally she rose up, excitement in her dark eyes burning like coals, "this time I wish to be dominated." And her eyes met the red headed woman standing further in the room, roaming her curvy figure, swallowing her exotic beauty within seconds. This woman was acceptable. She had a sense of agility about her, from her stance alone with her shoulders back, one booted foot slightly bent, a hand resting on her waist that was covered in black lace. And those eyes: deep green and daring.

"Domination…I can do that", said she, smirking as her eyes rested on Regina's definite cleavage. "Both of you or…"

"You're mine, dear", the brunette declared quite firmly, and she eyed her blonde companion, her trusted friend slyly, "all mine."

Maleficent appeared to savor the look of green on her person these years that had come and gone by for on every occasion, some glint of green was fashioned into her style. Tonight she was dressed in a silver shimmering skirt, black leggings and a sea green satin blouse.

"Ah yes, when her Majesty chooses to be selfish, I must not stand in the way", Maleficent stated, looking rather mischievous. "If you need me I shall be in the outer parlor, dominating my situation."

And the heavy green curtain was parted then she was gone, leaving Regina in the sole company of the woman before her.

"What should I call you?" she asked, her eyes resting on the swell of the woman's breasts above her padded bejeweled corset, and she stepped towards the dark green sofa, picking up a cushion as she studied the black embroidered dragon pattern.

"Whatever you want."

Buying time, idle talk only allowed time to elapse. But it gave her adequate time to perform a quick examination of the woman's face and features, and then when no familiarity was passed between them, she relaxed.

"Whatever name comes to mind when you drive me to screaming point, then I shall use it." And she smirked. The woman allowed a smile to grace her face and then she stepped forth, the intensity of her gaze capturing Regina's attention and holding it. But such intimacy wasn't required. It was never a requirement. What she desired was to throw herself into the pits of passion without a connection. She wanted desire without a face and to ride the waves of sex without any commitments.

"I've always wanted to be honored like this", the red head proclaimed, trying to mask her astonishment as she considered the captivating beauty of the Queen.

Seating herself upon the chair quite elegantly, the brunette gestured for the desire of nearness quickly, a graceful hand waving off ridiculous idle talk. And the woman stooped before her as Regina's eyes travelled to the expansive grasslands beyond the terrace once more. There was the gripping of fingers around the waist of her leather pants as she adjusted herself in the chair. And the material was peeled off with a vengeance, amusing her. This one she favored very much. Such hurried aggression.

And then her legs were parted as soft lips met the delicate, sensitive flesh of her upper thigh, her eyes fluttering close. This was a change in the mode of her desired foreplay for roughness was her preference. The idea of bondage and wild sex always excited her. But not today. This was different because the day had been exhausting and all she wanted was to melt within the control of a woman. And melt she did for now an experienced tongue flicked against her without hesitation. And twitching in her seat, a low moan escaped from within her without effort, overriding the sigh of the cushion as she moved. Within a minute she was being attacked with a warm hungry mouth, that very same tongue encircling her weak spot, in a slow rhythm.

"Yes…" she hissed and lifted herself from the cushion, moving closer to the woman's ravishing mouth. And her grip became vice-like around the rounded glass, fearing she'd squeeze it to shattering point. A golden mixture of alcohol swirled around dangerously as Regina quickly reached out to push the glass across the table's surface as her body rocked in rhythm with the woman's thrusts into her. And her head was thrown back, the moans that escaped her sounding so musical to the red head as the Queen arched her back, her fingers digging into the fabric of the chair almost to ripping point. "Fuck!" she shouted as she was ravished with teeth now, hands reaching up to grip her around the waist and pulling her closer.

She could scream but no name was produced for there was none.

And after a good devouring of her sex, such ravishing contributed by the expertise of a woman, she came undone. As the pulsating orgasms ripped through her full figure, Regina shuddered upon the chair, gripping fistfuls of the woman's hair with force and her legs twitched with pleasure.

Breathless, she registered the woman's withdrawal from in front of her even with her dark eyes shadowed still from pleasure. And she welcomed it without saying anything.

"Anything else, your Majesty?" the red head asked, reaching up to dab at her red painted lips.

"How about…" Regina toed the small black rug with her boots, adjusting herself for display, "you pull off my boots and this time, you surely must attack me with that hand of yours, I command it."

The red head smirked.

"As you wish", she declared, and what was required was given.

* * *

**Emma Swan**

Many miles away however another universal truth was also declared quite forcefully, words uttered from the mouth of the one woman who had managed to enrage the Queen for many years.

"A single lady of age, a princess for that matter must be in want of a suitable husband", Snow White said as her cheeks colored, lightly touching Charming's upper arm as they sat side by side along a platform on display.

The grand entrance room was occupied today for one sole purpose, and that was to provide a platform to select a suitor for Emma. Clearly, she wanted no such thing but to return to her room and write, or venture into the village to play with the young children who always welcomed her free spirited company, always spoiling them with sweets and chocolates. For Emma was like that: a carefree young lady at the mere age of nineteen who only wished to enjoy the brighter, fun things in life. Not to settle down just now with a man, to be wedded and be forced to declare vows. But to run wild in the kingdom, yelling at the top of her lungs, or prancing across the grasslands behind the castle with the sun glinting through her wild blonde hair.

But the Charmings were set on their own judgment; so much that they had initiated this ceremony to begin with, never consulting her at all. That morning at breakfast, it was suddenly declared that she must dress properly today to attend a Suitor Ceremony. And so it would always be like: having her parents decide everything for her, from the dresses she wore to what words were considered acceptable in the company of other upper class people who mingled in their presence ever so often. This annoyed her to a point where she just wished above all that the advantage of being a princess had skipped her in some way.

And right now, she was furious.

"Think about it this way, you don't have to choose any of the fuckers", Ruby noted, and she smiled mischievously, then her eyes were cast upon a rugged Pirate dressed in a black leather coat, his dark eyes filled with desire, danger and courage. Ruby's breath caught in her throat as he watched her, winking ever so quickly in her direction. And she blushed deeply, inwardly giggling like a frivolous sixteen year old.

"I have to live through the torment though", Emma whispered, inclining her head in her friend's direction, "look at them! They're all so old and…creepy looking!"

"That is why we have initiated this Suitor Line Up for Princess Emma, our only daughter", and Snow glanced at the nineteen year old fidgeting in her chair, "she might choose one of you…"

"I will choose none", Emma muttered, lifting a hand to wipe her forehead in frustration, and she sighed.

"…so the best of luck in what you have to offer I…" and she stopped when Charming touched her arm lightly.

"Mind you", he began, casting his eyes around, "you must get our confirmation first, so don't expect an easy walk in."

"What about me agreeing to this stupidity to begin with?" Emma asked, raising her voice as she glared in her parents' direction. "I never agreed."

"Emma, please…" Snow begged, her eyes displaying glints of annoyance.

"I never…"

"Now…" Snow began, silencing her and the blonde had to swallow her retort, her eyes burning from the lack of consideration from her mother concerning her feelings, "who's first?"

There was a scramble in front of the line as the ceremony began.

"Your Highness, I present to you my only son Alex Grange, hailing from the far north", and a tall bespectacled man stepped forth now, wearing khaki pants and a wild animal kingdom shirt. Such were Emma's description of that article of clothing. "I…"

"Dad..." said a tall, lanky young man standing beside him, wearing spectacles, shirt tucked in his pants, belt, hair combed back. But all Emma could see was geek, total geek, the type that poured over millions of books and reveled in big words. She hated big words. Not forgetting to mention she hated men with bad eyesight. "It's just Alex…don't get all…"

"Son…must you disrespect me in public like this?" asked his father, frowning at him, and he cleared his throat as a hand was waved before him, "as I was saying, my son has four degrees: Medical, Finance, Biology and Management. He also has a great fortune that he inherited from his mother…"

All Emma could hear was 'blah, blah, blah' and nothing else.

"Next!" she shouted, and yawned widely, lifting her hand up for a dramatic effect. Every pair of eyes were cast her way, yet she couldn't care less.

"Emma!" and Snow considered her in disbelief, "have some respect!"

"In any case I don't like blondes", declared Alex as he watched her haughtily, arms folded across his chest. And Emma chose to glare at him.

"Then why don't you turn around and head out?" she asked angrily, her emerald eyes burning with fury.

"Your attitude offends me already", and Alex scoffed, glancing at his father.

"Well your stupid thick spectacles makes you look like an insect", Emma hissed, leaning forward in her chair.

"Emma, what are you…" but Snow was interrupted when Ruby's attention seeker pushed his way forth, brandishing a sword before him.

"Name's Killian, your Highness", the dark hair man stated rather boldly, his eyes burning like coals, moustache neatly trimmed, showing chest hair too, "Killian Jones…most people call me Hook."

"How dare you push your way in front of my son?" Animal kingdom shirt demanded, eyes flaring, and he shoved back hard, forcing everyone in the line to catch their balance, the ripple like a domino effect.

"You heard the Princess", Killian said and he flashed his charming smile at Emma, "she does not favor men who wear thick lenses."

Emma smiled back in approval, absentmindedly reaching up to tuck her hair behind an ear as she considered him with considerate eyes. This man was rugged around the edges, too much eyeliner for she never wore any to begin with and he appeared quite dashing in his own way. Definitely a charmer but somehow he did not capture her affections as much as she desired. And it puzzled her because of all the men lined up, not one of them appeared to catch her attention, forcing forth thoughts of romance or weddings for that matter. In fact, she could not recall the last time such a thing occurred: the moment when her eyes were cast upon a man and he was capable of making her feel all tingly inside.

"I'm a Pirate by trade", Hook was saying now, his eyes all for Emma, and those black leather boots of him intrigued Ruby more than they captured Emma's attention. "I have stumbled upon many riches in many lands over the years. Herein lies a chest of treasures from another world we have only heard about, but many of us have never ventured into."

And he gestured for one of his men to lift the lid, the other rough patch doing so with force, throwing the latch open and pulling it up to display an assortment of oddities within. Hook bent his back, reaching into the chest with a graceful hand and up came it again mere seconds later, displaying a small rectangular shiny looking thing that had Emma craning her neck to see if she could catch a better look of it.

"This…" he said now, holding it up for the crowd to see, "is what this other world calls an iPod." And the majority gathered there appeared mesmerized, oohing and awing as he picked up a pair of headphones, then a speaker, that was plugged into the iPod and as soft tunes drifted out, Emma's eyes lit up with excitement for she had heard of such a device but never before had she been witness to its capabilities.

""If I choose you as a suitor, can I keep those?" she asked innocently, nodding in the chest's direction. And muffled laughter could be heard all around, even Snow appeared amused and so did Ruby.

"Very much so, me being an added jewel of study for your very eyes", and Hook bowed. This one was a charmer indeed, Emma thought as she considered him with a wicked smile. And because she desired to keep the treasures, to have the speakers and iPod, she voiced her agreement in him passing through, him succeeding in capturing her attention.

"This man stole these things and yet you welcome this?" Alex's father asked angrily from behind the crowd, "surely you must be contemplating the loss of the people who he took these things from!"

"He does have a…" Snow began but Emma laughed.

"Oh must we do this now to this man, mom?" asked she, appearing quite weary, "because I mean, he'd have to go back and find these people and return these things. And who's to know if they didn't throw them out in the first place? Their loss…not mine."

"It is still a crime that…"

"Speakers…" Emma said, interrupting Animal Kingdom, and she smiled widely, "who's going to deny a Princess speakers?"

"My son has degrees in…"

"Plus I think I saw a scarf and a leather jacket", she continued, ignoring the man at the back, "I love leather…"

"Did you hear that…" a man whispered to the back of the line, "she loves leather. We got leather right?"

"Yeah man, we've got leather…"

"Did you bring it?"

"No, shit…"

"Damn, we're screwed."

And the minutes dragged on after that, with rejection from Emma's end like wildfire. In fact, Hook was the only one standing to the far right in the approval box, as Emma had labeled it quite earlier. Every other man was turned away with ridiculous excuses from her, most of them never reaching past their names as she lamented on how they dressed 'too ragged' and 'too feminine' also 'you're lacking grooming' was her other favorite. Of course most men took her words to heart, one even turning around as he peered down at his clothes, then he resorted to throwing a punch at his brother who he claimed had chosen his outfit that morning.

Snow had clearly given up by then, when the fifteenth potential suitor crawled to the front. And Charming had dozed off in his chair once more, resting his chin on a hand that had a gold wrist band for the world to see and drool over. But clearly Emma hadn't lost energy in preparation for turning away the rest of them standing in the line for she suddenly realized that Belle had promised to teach her a tune on the piano that morning, and of course she loved to play, finding a reassuring peace when she did.

"You will not hear the end of my ramblings on this disgusting affair!" Alex's father declared, pounding his fists in the air as he was attacked by guards near the entrance. "My son is a walking genius! He deserves to be Royal!"

"Geez, it's not like he even stirred up some attraction in me", Emma whispered to Ruby. "I don't know about you but guys with bug eyes scare me. Putting that aside though, I think I'll make a run for it now."

"You wouldn't dare!" and Ruby watched her with wide eyes.

"Watch me…"

"Only five left Emma, listen up now", Snow urged on, hiding a yawn behind a white gloved hand.

"My name's Neal Cassidy, and I'm well…" his eyes were on Emma for a few seconds but then they diverted to meet Snow's then Charming, "I'm into real estate…"

Emma should have been paying attention to what was occurring before her. She should have been scrutinizing the situation more than ever for as Neal watched Snow, something passed between them.

"The thing is though, I'm not good with introductions and all, but what I can say is this, I'm a decent guy, not here to show off with riches and all that", and Neal waved a hand around then swallowed, "I'm just trying out luck here, and hoping that I'll get chosen, because you're a beautiful woman, Princess Emma. And well, I'd like to get to know you more."

Emma sat there as Neal spoke about himself, watching him with intent eyes, and a thorough study was conducted as well. She could only detect that he appeared casual, like go with the flow from the way he stood, not too straight up with his back stiff as a poker, but relaxed. And there was something about his eyes that captured her attention and held it for all she could see was just a guy, not one prepared to show off or compliment himself. Was she attracted to him? He was handsome enough; he was scruffy too with a hint of dark moustache sprinkled across his jaw and lower face, wavy hair and a calm demeanor.

But, Emma was much more interested in getting her hands on the iPod and the pair of headphones.

"Yeah you're my other choice", she stated as their eyes briefly met and then Emma sprang up from her chair with such a sense of liveliness, it unnerved both her parents to a great extent, "now I'm leaving."

"Emma!" Snow demanded, "sit down!"

"I've got to…" and she pointed towards the staircase leading upstairs with a cute imitation of a sad puppy face, "goo…"

"You will…" Snow began and Emma made a dash for it, grabbing bunches of her dress, lifting it up and darting off to the side entrance, past her parents who appeared quite infuriated and across the grand gold and red carpet.

She could run away from the situation at hand, but there was no escaping the determination of her parents to ridicule her for that very afternoon as Emma descended the staircase to enter the dining room, there stood Hook and Neal in heavy whispers. And as they noticed her approaching, the former flashed her a charming smile, almost reminding her of her father and he bowed. Neal glanced over at him with a puzzled expression on his face then cleared his throat. Emma remained speechless as she suddenly remembered that she'd have to be in the company of these two strangers for the upcoming days.

"I gather the iPod was entertaining, your Highness?" Hook enquired after, seeking out some form of admiration in her eyes for him.

"Call me Emma", she said firmly, and then reaching up to tug at the ridiculous ruffles around her neck, she stalked towards the table. "And thank you again."

"This one's a fierce one", Hook said to Neal, and he smiled, "a challenge but I'd win you any day in receiving her affections."

"Oh please", Neal said and scoffed, "I have a job, a permanent one that doesn't involve stealing merchandise. You on the other hand, you're not even sure where your next pay cheque will come from. Oh wait," and he flashed a smile, "have you ever received a pay cheque?"

And so the rambling competition went on between the two men from the time they entered the dining room to the minute Emma rose up with colored cheeks and stormed out. You see, Snow White had never overcome her title as being 'infuriatingly optimistic', a title given to her by her very own daughter precisely two years ago. All the crappy talk about 'good always wins' and 'we want you to have your best chance' angered Emma to a point where she selectively mastered the art of muting her parents' voices as they lectured her on the daily slices of life.

"But Emma, you must marry some day!" Snow reminded her daughter as Emma pushed back her chair, cheeks colored and she stood in the middle of Hook and Neal, the two of them looking up at her with fascination. "You chose these men! And the intention was clear! That you'd allow them to court you so that your marriage would be arranged nicely and…"

"Excuse me…" and Emma blinked her eyes several times as she glared at her mother, "did you just say arranged?"

"I…yes I did. I did say arranged, because you are nineteen and so far you haven't had any male admirers which worries us that you…"

"Snow..." and David gave her a warning look, "don't remind her of this in front of her suitors."

"No, she has to know this…that someday this kingdom will be hers and she cannot rule it alone."

"I am nineteen for goodness sakes!" Emma reminded, "not fifty two!"

"I…" Snow appeared taken aback for a moment, dwelling on a thought, then she cleared her throat, blinking rapidly, for someone else she knew very well of that age, and surely her daughter could never know this, "I just want you to have your best chance."

And Emma scoffed, threw up her hands in disgust then stepped between the chairs, Hook eyeing her with amusing eyes. And she stalked out of the room, the soft thud her heels made upon the gold embroidered carpet, the way she moved in a dress, all this amused Hook. However, Neal returned to face front as Emma departed, scowling at Snow who had gotten up and had resorted to vacating the room as well, leaving the three men to stare at the doorway in utter silence.

"So…" Hook began a few seconds after, "how is the Mistress doing, your Lordship?" and he winked at Charming who considered him with wide eyes. "I heard she's quite a fox."

"My…what?" David asked, almost choking on his mouthful of steak.

"Your Mistress…you know, the other woman…" Hook picked up his goblet and lifted it in Charming's direction. Neal froze, fork poised in midair as he watched the man sitting next to him.

"I don't have a Mistress!"

"Then who's the…"

And Neal kicked him hard under the table.

"Oh…." Hook said, and for the rest of the evening, they just sat in silence.

* * *

"If you arrange my marriage, I will hate you for the rest of my life!" Emma declared as she pushed open the double doors to her bedroom, stepping inside with a scowl on her face, and she flung her blonde hair away from her face, coming to a standstill as Snow entered behind her.

"Neal…not the other one", and Snow swallowed, her hands fluttering before her as she spoke, "he's a very nice man! He's smart and handsome and…"

"I'm not attracted to him."

"Well, you're attracted to Hook then?"

"No", and Emma folded her arms, shaking her head.

"Then…why did you choose either of them to begin with?"

"Because the two of you were forcing me to do this! I never agreed to it, I never said yes, I never even wanted to go to that stupid thing."

And she sat upon her bed, frustrated and furious and her mother approached her with calm, worried eyes. The truth is, Snow had her very own selfish reasons for pushing such a situation forth with force. From the time Emma was born, there had been fear within her because of what someone had declared of the future. And by all means, she would take preventative steps to avoid the occurrence of whatever was foretold. She had made a promise to conceal the truth from Emma for as long as she could. David had agreed to this, both of them agreeing that the truth should be withheld by all means. This was supposed to be a secret for crying out loud.

"Emma you have to marry Neal", Snow blurted out.

Her daughter lifted her head to stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me", and Snow suddenly began to twitch with nerves, "you have to marry Neal because if you don't, then the wealth of our kingdom will be destroyed and we'll never be able to pick up…"

"Neal is a real estate agent", Emma reminded, searching her mother's eyes. "He doesn't appear to have an abundance of gold anywhere."

"He's the Dark One's son", and Snow began to tap her shoes nervously upon the floor, for the secret was being revealed, and she couldn't stop herself.

"What the hell…?"

"We made a deal with his father many years ago, just after you were born", and the dark hair woman twitched as she sat, "we made a deal and the result was that you'd have to marry Neal or else…"

"No…" Emma said, her eyes growing dark with fury, and she stood up.

"Our kingdom would suffer if you didn't and Emma, I don't see it as a bad idea because…"

"I don't believe this", Emma whispered in shock and she stepped away from her mother. "How could you…"

"It was to protect you!" Snow said, her voice rising and she rose up too, dark eyes now shining with tears, "we only want what's best for you and it was for your own protection that you…"

"Protect me from what?" Emma asked angrily, and her fists clenched at her sides, "you made a freaking deal concerning me when I was a baby in a crib and helpless, having no say in any of this?"

"You…" and Snow wrung her hands before her, trying to use her eyes to gain Emma's understanding, "wouldn't understand how important it was that we do this."

"Oh I understand alright", and her daughter shook her head in disbelief, "this is always about you and dad, always about what you two think is best for me! I am not a baby anymore, I'm nineteen and I can make my own decisions!"

"You live in this castle under our supervision and care and you will do as we say or…"

"Or what?" Emma asked, interrupting Snow's oncoming rage, the two of them glaring at each other, fists clenched. "You just informed me that you set me up, arranged my future without me having any say in it and I must jump into agreement just like that?"

"You don't have a choice", Snow said firmly, "you'll understand someday that this was what's best for you."

"I'm not marrying Neal", Emma seethed, "and right now, the only thing that's best for me, is for you to just leave."

"I…"

"Leave me alone!" Emma demanded heatedly and she strode to her bed then threw herself upon it, gathering her hands in front of her as hot tears came forth without effort.

And Snow stared at her in anger then within a few seconds, she stepped tentatively towards her daughter's bed, only to cease all movement. Then turning around, believing that the tantrum would pass over like a storm and the calm would present itself in mere hours, she retreated from the room.

Emma waited for the count of ten before she moved across the sheets, then after stepping towards the doors, she gripped the handles and pulled them close, pulling the latch into place afterwards. Back to her bed she went, collapsing on the yellow satin sheets as she cried in frustration, replaying the words her mother had spoken to her over and over. Perhaps it was all a lie, or it was just a delusion because her parents would never interfere with the Dark One's game, scheming up to protect her. But protect her from what? Clearly this situation had been so threatening that it had driven her parents to breaking point, such a terrible moment that they had to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin?

What was she to be protected from?

But little did she know the question should have been altered to ask 'who' she should be afraid of. However, after spending a considerable amount of time stewing and fussing over the selfish move by her parents, she realized that there was only one solution to this. Ever since she was a child, after the pressures of being a Princess had begun to affect her terribly, Emma had always contemplated the act of running away. Over the years she had actually saved up enough money, hiding the stash of bills under the padding of her wardrobe and now, now she believed it would be put to use.

As the sun slowly sank at the horizon, the dark orange glow spreading across the sky that expanded outside her window, she eyed the leather satchel upon her bed. Surely this was what she wanted. Ruby would miss her, and so would Belle, but she'd find some way to contact them, to let them know where she had ended up. There was no need to leave a note because she had nothing to say to her parents after what they had done to her. And after slipping into a pair of tailored dark blue pants then a yellow V-neck cotton blouse that she had bought from a visiting vendor from a far off land, Emma moved towards her wardrobe.

Listening carefully for the sound of footfalls outside her bed chambers, remembering that only one guard was stationed some way down the hall, she waited. And waited. Then when there was the sound of silence alone, Emma slipped behind her wardrobe with ease, satchel bag slung across her right shoulder. And after feeling around in the shadows for the secret panel on the stone wall, her heart began to race as it was discovered. Then the hidden door was pushed inwards slightly, making enough room for her to slip through. And as the cold whisper of wind within the secret tunnel caressed her cheeks, she pushed the door back into position and made her way through the dank underground passageway, never looking back.

Xx

Just as Emma had ducked through a ragged opening in the kingdom wall after distracting the guards, Regina was gracefully stepping up into her carriage, a hand being offered by Maleficent.

"Watch your step now, dear", her blonde friend reminded her, "you've enjoyed yourself so much this afternoon that I fear your knees must still be quite…weak."

Regina seated herself upon the dark red cushioned seat within the sturdy carriage and smiled widely, reaching beneath her to flatten out the fabric of her dress, the slide of leather between her legs feeling quite nice.

"And you, as I could detect from your…musical screams." Maleficent blushed deeply. "Must I believe you chose the tigress among the two escorts?"

"Now why would I do such a thing? Come now", and she reached in, allowing her slender fingers, red painted long nails to whisper against Regina's smooth cheek, "do stay the night. You will travel early in the morning."

"If I stay, I fear I might never sleep", Regina declared as she reached up with both hands, then capturing the tangled mass of her dark hair within the constraints of her fingers, she proceeded to fasten it with a black clip trimmed with red lace.

"So tempting, you must agree…" And Maleficent smirked.

"Indeed, but at this age, my dear…there is only so far you can push your endurances."

"She speaks of stamina when clearly her sexual self is merely touching the age of a woman in her late twenties." And Maleficent nodded in the driver's direction, the crack of the whip could be heard now as the horses marked time. "Goodbye my beautiful friend."

"Adios, my dragon", Regina declared in her low throaty voice that felt strained after the earlier activities of the afternoon. And snuggling further into her seat, she sighed.

As the carriage travelled through the dark shadowy forest in the night, as the wind whispered through the trees and the crescent moon kept a watchful eye on the world below, she could only dwell in her own thoughts. But such thoughts were not what one would expect from her on a night like this for what consumed her mind was anything but dark as everyone envisioned her soul to be.

Comfort.

For as many years as she could remember, Regina had never collapsed on her bed after an exhausting day only to welcome a deep sleep afterwards. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept for more than four hours. This was the result of the repeated tormenting nightmares she experienced ever since she had begun to delve further into dark magic. And as the years progressed, these dark nightmares only upped the torment they provided, forcing her to awaken from shock, drenched in sweat, eyes wide as she tried to regain some sort of composure, clinging desperately unto the flimsy hope of sanity she had left.

Such nightmares consisted of many things, ranging from her beheading by the Charmings to the struggles she'd put up after finding herself encased within a glass coffin, the depletion of air supply choking her as Snow watched on in glee. She hated them with every ounce of her existence, yet the one thing that surprised everyone was the diminishing efforts on her behalf to terminate their lives. Regina had surprisingly ceased battle on the very day that Emma Swan was born, all pertaining to the substance, the hidden words and meaning behind a prophecy that had been spoken by the Dark One. Instead all trade between the two kingdoms had been stopped by a 'Banishment Law' enacted by the Charmings, one that included the beheading of Regina if she ever set foot into their kingdom or castle.

So fierce was Snow and David upon the meaning of the prophecy that they destroyed the stone pathway linking the two kingdoms, instead allowing vast forest to cover up its tracks, only enabling a skilled rider to follow the slight demarcations of the path from one to the other. They were in fear of what was to come but chose to replace fear with the actual belief that they could cut off contact between the two kingdoms and prevent any further destruction.

Yet the backtrackers, the men who mastered the navigation between the trees and marked the path once more, they enabled underground contact, illegal trade and trekking. And it was in the hands of one of these very same men Emma found herself in, believing that she would find safety with him.

Until he stopped the carriage and was pulled off his seat, a knife being held to his neck. Sputtering excuses and useless apologies, the carriage swayed as the struggle continued with Emma being trapped within. Then the door was pulled outwards and hands were pushed inside, grabbing at her as she tried to lash out.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, as one of the men pulled her out and threw her on the ground, his face masked by a dirt stained handkerchief that was tied behind, the knot disappearing into his tangled mass of oily hair.

"This one's young", another stated, holding a pocket knife in front of him as his eyes burned like black coals.

Pushing herself off the ground, Emma stood up with her hands before her, balling them into fists, legs spread apart as she prepared to fight. She had been trained to defend herself by a teacher at a very young age, taught how to throw effective punches and kick the right places.

And as Emma threw her first punch, Regina suddenly allowed her mind to become captivated by the very thought of meeting this…Emma Swan. She had never seen this girl before in her life. Surely she had heard of her existence, even though the Charmings tried to conceal her birth from Regina, but never before had she cast eyes upon this Princess everyone complimented as beyond beautiful. Somehow, as she sat within the confinements of her carriage as black as her soul, she gazed through the trees as her mind began to envision such a girl.

A blonde hair girl of small stature with dark eyes, dressed in a gown that was possibly embroidered with gold threads, heels and something about her parents within her: their ignorance or could it be their annoying disposition on life. Surely such a girl must be of good looks for everyone to speak of her this way, but how beautiful was she?

"Would I be mesmerized by her beauty as many appear to be?" she considered to herself, "I doubt it, for no two stupid people as the Charmings could produce anything good."

And then there was a commotion somewhere up ahead. Someone was demanding something in a high pitched voice. Snapping back into the moment, her eyes widening, Regina felt the carriage come to a standstill as her driver yelled out in front. Perhaps there was a blockage in the pathway. Surely one wave of her hand could remove such a harmless threat.

"What is it Edward?" she asked loudly, leaning slightly out the window to peer into the night. "Why have we stopped?"

And then her eyes rested upon a crowd of shadowed figures dressed in rags a few feet away. A few of them turned to glance in her direction then returned their mischievous eyes to the middle of the gathering. Yet she desired nothing of the sorts to become involved with such a rowdy gang, until that one plea was uttered from the lips of a woman.

* * *

"Help me!" a voice begged from within the circle of men and Regina reached out for the handle on the carriage door, pushing it open as fury consumed her, then placing a heeled boot carefully upon the step, she came out with her dress trailing behind her.

And two of the men turned in her direction, actually stupid enough to believe they could run forth and fight her. Smirking as they charged forward, she sent them scattering backwards with one flick of her hand, the ruffles near her wrists dancing in the night wind. Yet the other three were clearly set on using their knives. Did these men not recognize her? For surely if they did, none would even attempt to challenge her in such a ridiculous manner! Small knives were brandished before them as they cornered her and she found herself laughing hoarsely, flexing her fingers as they neared her.

"Witch!" one yelled, and charged.

"Witch?" she asked, her tone faltering as she appeared to sound hurt by his label. "It's your Majesty, you fool!" and after conjuring up a fireball, she pelted it in his direction, then another was directed at his companions and they scattered, one managing to have his pants catch the flame. And Regina smirked as he danced off, lashing out behind him as his partners in crime ran into the forest in fright.

But seconds after they were gone, that smirk on her face slowly disappeared when her eyes were cast upon the remaining person standing before her. And without second thinking her actions, Regina stepped forth tentatively, their eyes locked by force, a meeting of the eyes that appeared to captivate her full attention.

The young woman before her was dressed in blue tailored pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt, her wild blonde hair tumbling upon and disappearing behind her shoulders. Those emerald eyes could even be seen from such a short distance on such a dark night, and yet…Regina could not divert her eyes from the girl's face. She was beyond beautiful, her bold features quite captivating and refreshing, and there was something about her stature, the manner in which she stood that force forth the very thought of her being quite manly. Knee high boots, pants tucked into them…

And all Emma could think of was that the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life was standing before her. From her hair that was clipped up in a high ponytail, dark stray strands around her face, all the way down. Her eyes travelled, across Regina's studded belt, then along her leather pants, to her knee high shiny heeled boots. Blood red satin dress that was cut in the front to reveal those legs concealed by black leather…she couldn't help herself when it came to leather. The way the older woman's face appeared so flawless within the pale glow of the moonlight…

Was it possible?

Emma honestly believed in that very moment, those seconds that passed between them as they stood gazing intently at each other, she found herself in such a shocking situation of the heart. For the first time in her life, putting all ridiculous scenarios aside, she wondered how in the world she could fall in love at first sight with a woman she had clearly never met before.

"My dear, are you alright?" Regina asked, her voice husky for she now seemed to have found it once more.

Emma was speechless.

"Why are you traversing such a path in the middle of the night?" she asked now, studying the young woman's eyes, "are you offering yourself up for intentional murder?"

Emma's throat suddenly felt parched, as if she hadn't tasted water in a year.

"Who…" her voice was cracked, "who are you?"

Regina couldn't believe what she was being asked for many knew of her, yet few obviously didn't. And somehow, within less than half an hour, she had come into contact with more than five people who had no idea who the hell she was. It was supposed to infuriate her extremely, considering that she reveled in her royalty. But not this time for she was consumed with anything but fury regarding the young woman standing before her. For goodness sakes, she found herself losing composure just like that, from the meeting of eyes.

And the young lady clearly appeared to be captivated by her as well for she was staring at her with such an intent gaze, Regina had to look away.

"You have no idea who I am?" she asked, and waited.

"I…", Emma swallowed, "no…I have never seen you…"

"Clearly you haven't", Regina remarked, savoring the feel of the blonde's eyes roaming her figure. And she mirrored her moves, using her eyes to do the same. "Do tell me, what is your name? And where are you from, dear?"

"I…" Emma began fidgeting as soon as she was asked those two questions because of the situation at hand. How foolish it was to get captured as you were running away from home only to be asked what your name was and where you came from. Surely this woman would return her back home. And she refused to have that happen.

"I'm Emma and well…" she reached up to tuck her hair behind an ear, hanging her head, "I don't tell strangers where I'm from, you know, just like that."

Regina couldn't refrain from laughing.

"I was only inquiring after your address so I can aid you in returning home", the Queen declared, quite nicely, in fact Edward her driver appeared to be in disbelief at her stalling to help a young girl just like that. And she actually appeared to be in favor of helping the blonde woman. Surely this must be a mistake.

Yet suddenly, Regina's eyes appeared to become dazed as the name of the young woman tugged at her mind. And perhaps she could not hide her disbelief quite immediately, yet Emma never detected such a thing for she was clearly captivated with the Queen above all. Regina on the other hand became quite captivated on another topic of study, for it suddenly dawned on her that this person standing before her was exactly who she believed her to be: the Charmings' daughter! Lo and behold this must be the most shocking event to occur in quite some time for the possibility of this woman crossing her path so suddenly…

"Alright then", she said in her throaty voice, smiling sweetly, "why don't you allow me the chance to offer you a ride as far as I'm going? Perhaps from there you can seek out your own pathway afterward."

And Regina's intentions were as mischievous as expected.

Sure she could succeed in ending the young woman's life with one flick of her hand. But it could not be done, no matter how her mind circled around the idea of watching the Charmings writhe in torment from her actions. There was something about Emma that prevented her from acting on her vengeance on the spot, something about the young woman's emerald eyes, and from the way she appeared to have some effect on Regina, an effect that was slowly crawling up inside of her, seeping into her heart. Such was the case because surely she began to care for the girl's well-being, afraid of what might become of her on such a night like this. Had she not traversed this path tonight, then the circumstance of death would have been foreseen for Emma.

"I just saw you use magic", Emma began, in a bold voice, "you're some kind of sorceress aren't you? I'm not going anywhere with someone like…"

"Then stay within the trees, have the wolves discover you, thieves chase after you in the dark night and perhaps you will meet your demise", Regina pointed out, smirking. "I for one can provide you with a carriage, a ride and I will see to it that your…wound is tended to…" and she eyed Emma's bruised arms, just where the thieves had torn her shirt. "Stay here and I guarantee you will not make it to daylight."

A wolf howled in the distance as if to offer an assurance of Regina's statement and Emma shuddered, peering behind her, eyes wide.

"Promise you wouldn't hurt me or something?" then Emma allowed that cute puppy face to come forth. "I'm harmless. I have no idea who you are, and I'm thinking about putting my life in your hands. It will tell on your conscience if you injure me. And believe me lady, you wouldn't want to try it. Your magic doesn't scare me one bit."

Regina was so shocked by Emma's boldness that she merely observed her with wide eyes.

"Oh I had no intention of harming you! I just saved your life!" she declared in disbelief.

"Save the lamb and slaughter it for yourself", Emma answered back quite neatly. "I've told you my name, so what's yours?"

This young woman was Snow White's daughter? Perhaps she was mistaken for there had to be many women with that very same name within this realm. However, deep within her, Regina honestly felt certain that this was Emma Swan, and she wasn't about to allow her to slip through her fingers just like that until she considered this faithful event overnight.

"I saved your life, and in return I shall not provide a name", and Regina chose to break eye contact, then turning around on her heels, she began to walk back gracefully to her carriage, listening for the sound of approaching footfalls. "Come now, dear. I dare say this rescue ride will be departing in a flash."

Could she trust this woman? Sure she was hot and beyond dazzling, but she had used magic…fireballs. She was some sort of witch, and Emma had never met one of her kind before in her life. But these people, you were always warned to stay away from them because their intentions were never quite moral. But she needed to get out of here because those men were somewhere around still, probably watching them. And she was stupid if she believed she could succeed in fighting off the lot in one go. So after watching Regina walk to stand by her carriage door, the woman appearing like a Goddess as she stood there awaiting Emma's approach, it was decided.

Bending to tuck her switch blade into her right boot, Emma made her way to Regina, their eyes never leaving each other until she had stepped up into the carriage. Then settling herself upon the cushioned seats, scrutinizing the interior of the carriage, Regina entered as well, then she sat beside Emma, the space cramped therefore allowing their thighs to make contact through clothes. Such a sharp reaction it got from within Emma that she was forced to glance at the lady sitting so close to her, only to have the dark hair woman peer over at her and as their eyes met again with such a short distance between them, Regina realized what the intensity of the situation. It was so evident now that it shocked her deeply, because of the situation and of the meeting.

Regina felt the pull of attraction between them and suddenly wished she had never ever suggested that this fair hair woman share her carriage back home with her.

"So you're a witch then", Emma remarked, after they had travelled on for a minute or so.

Regina pulled her gaze away from the depths of the trees passing by to meet Emma's eyes. "A witch is an insult to me for it is quite upsetting, that name. I am merely a…Queen."

Emma's eyes widened. "I knew it", she said softly, studying the brunette's face, "cushioned seats, fancy carriage, that…gorgeous outfit, your manner in speaking and walking. You're not just a villager."

"Surely not a villager, dear", and something quite dementing occurred. A few strands of Emma's blonde hair flew around her face as the wind rushed in, and Regina's right hand twitched as she desired to reach up and tuck them away behind the young woman's ear. However, such an action was stopped by force. Instead she turned away from the girl in shock, choosing to gaze out the window, trying to focus on something else instead.

"What should I call you then…Queen?" Emma asked, "I'm sure you're hiding your name intentionally from me."

You will refer to me as your Majesty then", Regina ordered, the seriousness of the change in her mental state disturbing her.

"And suppose I don't want to?"

"Then I will throw you out and allow the wolves to devour you", the brunette said rather firmly.

"You'd never!"

"Do test me and see me do the very same."

"But I'm so…hot…how can you do something like that?" that succeeded in getting a rise out of Regina for she turned to face Emma quite quickly, amused and astonished.

"You flatter yourself so easily it astonishes me, dear girl!"

"Don't worry, I find you quite attractive as well", and Emma smiled widely at her.

"I gather your…mother never did teach you the importance of holding your tongue", Regina remarked, their eyes fixated on each other, "then again…"

"I sooo love your outfit", Emma remarked, interrupting the Queen's flow of thoughts. "Plus your black nails and…" she smiled as her eyes rested on the older lady's upper thighs, "…leather, I've always wanted a pair of leather pants, but never got any. Your necklace is awesome too…that's a…" and Emma squinted, "a ruby, isn't it?"

Regina had never been complimented in so many ways before by another woman.

"Thank you, dear", was all she could return.

"That's all?" Emma asked, forcing the Queen to turn around and watch her once more.

"Excuse me?"

"You're just going to say thank you?" And Emma scoffed. "Figures…"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked, appearing shocked for she had no idea what Emma was getting at. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You're such a Queen", Emma said and shook her head, "I mean, if I told my friend she looks gorgeous, she'd be like 'yeah, and you too!' because that's called fairness, when you return a compliment."

"I see nothing to compliment about you", Regina declared smiling. "Nothing at all."

"I…"

"And if you speak one more time", the Queen said, interrupting her, "I swear I will shut you up with one wave of my hand. Edward!" Regina called to the front of the carriage, "fasten up the pace for I am in the company of a young lady who's mouth bubbles like an annoying stream."

"You are such a…" and Emma growled, her face contorting form anger yet Regina waited, smiling and inclining her head as she did. But nothing came.

"Good girl", the brunette declared. And turning to gaze out of her window once more, she proceeded to envision what Emma would look like naked with just a sheet draped across her waist.

* * *

Regina's mind can be so unpredictable at this stage to be honest for she was quite a complicated woman to study. As she stands by her small oak table pouring a finger of whiskey into a glass, she is aware of the young girl's eyes roaming her figure. And it pleases her. This effect she had on people, whether they were men or women, it intrigued her. Such power in her beauty and such captivating moments were what she craved for and it stirred up dark thoughts within her twisted mind as to what her plans would be for this new occupant of her castle. Surely she must send Miss Swan on her way home.

But then that would be quite boring when excitement was what she desired.

Approaching the small cot Emma had seated herself on, she held out a glass, flashing her prettiest smile. And when a hand was stretched out to receive, Regina purposely allowed her fingers to brush against Emma's, smirking at the sudden reaction she arose from within the blonde. Immediately Emma's hand twitched and she appeared almost too sensitive to the older woman's touch. Such a reaction excited the Queen.

"You intrigue me, Miss Swan", she noted, her voice lowered to a deep throaty purr. "I dare say your presence here is quite alluring."

Emma frowned at her words then considered Regina with squinted eyes, "and what does alluring mean again?"

"How old are you? Ten?" Regina asked in shock and she sighed deeply, choosing to down the contents of the glass in one swallow. And when that was taken care of, she decided to continue her torment.

"I just don't like using big words, that's all", Emma stated, "once I say something, I expect everyone to understand me loud and clear."

"And tell me, people really are interested in listening to your incessant chatter?" Regina smirked as she stood nearer to Emma now, looking down at her. The young lady scowled deeply.

The manner in which the young woman chose to sit was quite fascinating. Quite unladylike for there was the absence of the crossing of legs. Instead Emma chose to sit with her thighs apart, shoulders hunched as she slightly leaned forward towards the grasp of the glass between her fingers before her. It forced up thoughts of ill breeding on Snow White's part within her mind, yet she appeared to find this contrast in the young lady's character to be quite alluring.

Emma on the other had couldn't stop roaming her eyes over the intricate details applied to the interior of Regina's extensive castle. The mere fact that this woman chose to have freaking spike like thingies running up and around her castle front, that unnerved her to a point of total fascination. She liked it a lot. And forgetting to mention the stone coldness of the atmosphere within the place would be like leaving out a huge detail for as soon as you stepped foot into Regina's home, like you just couldn't help but feel this chill sweep around you. It was as if darkness and evil dwelled and lived among the walls. Mirrors were everywhere too, making the young woman believe vanity was indeed a disease.

"I told you before", Emma said putting down her glass upon the small center table before her, all eyes on Regina, "I'm not intimidated by you."

"Really now?" and Regina bent her back gracefully to rest her glass beside Emma's half full one. "What if I told you a little about myself and then you modify your beliefs based on what I provide?"

"Go ahead."

The brunette was still dressed in the very same attire she had on when they first met which only proceeded to torment Emma more as she chose to move around in it. Such legs in a pair of leather pants unhinged the younger woman quite extensively to be honest for she could not stop staring between the Queen's legs and it left her breathless. But perhaps she never could quite estimate the effects such a woman could have on her when boundaries were pushed just a little further.

"Let me have a look at your bruised shoulder, Miss Swan", Regina offered, coming to stand beside Emma which put merely a foot of distance between them.

"With those nails?" Emma asked, "shines a whole new light on the belief that women can be wild cats."

"Oh stop with your babbling and turn this way", the brunette ordered, taking a hold of Emma's shoulder. Sitting behind her, as the damage was assessed with the whispering of fingers against flesh, the younger woman's breath caught in her throat. "To begin with, one confession of mine is that I seldom bring home young girls for the mere purpose of company."

And she proceeded to direct her magic to heal the bruised skin, Emma shuddering slightly as the soft warmth spread across her upper arm.

"Are you intimidated now?" Regina asked, choosing to lean further into Emma's personal space as she rested her other hand upon the younger woman's other shoulder almost too intimately.

"Nope", Emma declared firmly. Yet she obviously was affected by those words, for they held such intense meaning to her. And she wondered if Regina had intentions to purposely mean what she said, or it was just Emma overthinking the sentence. Surely it could mean the Queen didn't just bring home strangers from off the road into her castle.

"I have the power to rip one's heart from their chest cavity and crush it to dust within my hand", Regina continued, and as these words were uttered, she leaned in closer to Emma, practically breathing against her neck.

Emma swallowed.

"Proof or no belief", the blonde declared boldly, and the brunette became quite astonished.

"You want proof?" Regina asked, withdrawing her hand from hovering over Emma's upper left arm, she rose up, and then strode over to the guard who was standing by the doorway.

Emma's eyes grew wide as a hand was shoved into the man's chest, his balance faltering from the shock, a bewildered look upon his face. And then Regina turned to face her, a glowing mass clenched within her fingers as she held it forth for her to see. But the Queen's eyes, those dark eyes were glowering with a darkness Emma could not stomach even from such a distance. Such intensity of evil shocked her, and within that moment Regina appeared anything but beautiful to her. She was ugly with dark magic and consumed by evil.

"Put it back!" Emma demanded suddenly, rising from her seat, her voice strained. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't do that! That's horrible!" and watching the guard clutch at his chest brought stinging tears to her emerald eyes.

When Regina saw this reaction she had succeeded in rising up from within Emma, it shouldn't have affected her as it did. But the result was surprising for as soon as she witnessed the tears forming in Emma's eyes, her heart was tugged at painfully. And as they stared at each other, her expression changed, lips parted and eyelashes fluttering almost too slowly from the extensive effect of the situation. Turning to face the guard, she shoved her hand into his chest once more and returned his heart but not with a drive force. No. That was lacking. It was almost as if Regina felt regret for what she had done.

Breaking their gaze, Emma turned on her heels and strode off towards the terrace overlooking an endless landscape. And there she stood gripping the railings as the sight she had witnessed kept playing over and over again behind her eyelids. She had become furious. If it was one thing she detested the most was to have others hurt in front of her, even animals, especially in helpless situations. It brought tears to her eyes just to see what Regina had done because it suddenly made her feel stupid when she considered how she was attracted to the older woman. But then that was her own fault providing that she hardly knew the Queen.

Heels could be heard approaching now, the soft thud of those boots that moments ago had captivated her attention. And then the smell of Regina's intoxicating perfume consumed her within seconds. How close the older woman had come to stand behind her, she could not determine. But the distance had to have been minimized significantly for her heart began to gallop within her chest. And she couldn't breathe without trying hard enough.

"I just…don't like seeing people hurt other people", she said in a strained voice as her eyes never did focus on anything before her. "It affects me terribly because…I'm really sensitive and gory stuff, killing people…it makes me have nightmares."

"What I did…" Regina said from behind her, making Emma's pores react to the husky purr of her voice, "it didn't inflict any pain. I can assure you of that."

"But you think it was some sort of victory", Emma said firmly now, turning around to face the brunette and realizing they were indeed so close to one another, "I could see it in your eyes like you just became this…monster. Yet when you rescued me earlier, all I could see was this beautiful woman who genuinely cared and seemed considerate, nice. Magic kills your beauty."

And Regina was speechless.

Never before had someone been this forthright with her, except her father. And even he couldn't have stuck the knife through such a sensitive part in her heart. Of course she had realized these many years that a monster she had become. Many people had even lashed her with that very same word many of times. But the intensity of Emma's convictions was beyond anything else she had ever heard uttered from anyone else's mouth. The fact that the young woman had actually believed she was beautiful stirred up something within her, only to be shot down immediately by being referred to as a monster. It was clearly well deserved on her part. But the grand effect wasn't because it could not be understood by Regina. And she began to fear the powers this younger woman had upon her.

"Magic is powerful", she said now, watching Emma, "and when I'm powerful, I get what I desire, I get whoever I want to do whatever I want."

Emma shook her head slowly and stepped away from in front of the brunette then around her, "not me. I need to go anyway. So it was nice of you to rescue me and all, but this is not the place I want to be in."

And she began to walk away, away from the Queen creating distance between them. Yet Regina could not allow it for as she stared at Emma's departing figure, the dangers that lurked within the night surely could damage such a girl. Perhaps if she welcomed her to stay the night and depart in the morning, then that would somehow put her mind at ease. It had to be that, just her consideration for the young girl's safety and nothing else because this was Snow White's daughter, and surely she could not be falling in love with such a young girl.

"No, wait…" Regina said firmly now and Emma slowed her steps down, never looking back, "do stay for the night, Miss Swan. I would hate to have you wander off on your own and somehow harm finds its way to you."

"I…"

"Come…" and the brunette quickly stepped towards her now, the whisper of satin moving against the leather of her boots as she moved, her dark hair tumbling down those slender shoulders, "you can sleep here where no one will harm or disturb you." And she beckoned to the parlor where they had previously occupied, motioning to one of her comfortable dark red chairs.

"I don't think…"

"Exhaustion is eating away at me and I must retire as well to bed", Regina said now, lifting a hand dramatically to her forehead, "I shall leave your company now. Do have a good night though. When you wake in the morning", and she chose to never allow her dark eyes to meet Emma's for specific reasons, "do come and seek me out."

And heels clicked upon polished floors as she exited Emma's company without hesitation leaving the blonde to process what had happened all to herself. Surely so many things had occurred within a short span of time that were extremely shocking. The fact that she had feelings for a woman who was a Queen and some sort of witch, with the power to take out someone's heart, and then return it, and to heal wounds. The smell of Regina when she had chosen to step closer to her was…it was so, so unbelievable, kind of nerve wrecking to a point where all Emma wanted to do was to kiss her. It was like she was freaking drawn to the older woman in a way she had no explanation for.

She knew it wasn't a terrible thing to be attracted to women because Ruby was. Then again, Ruby was attracted to both genders. But the point was that it was not something shocking to her as it was extremely new. She had never ever been captivated by a woman before in her life as she had been by Regina. The very moment they had walked into this castle, even the guards appeared to be drawn to her in a magical fashion, their eyes never faltering. Perhaps she had this effect on people. Maybe it was something dark about her, something magical, mysterious.

And above all things, Emma loved mysteries. She loved to solve things, seek out the secrets in places and people. So this woman, this Queen, whoever she was, she'd discover the truth some way or the other, because she craved for answers. How could she have grown up without hearing of a Queen within this realm? Then again, her parents weren't exactly forthcoming on everything and anything. Who knows what they had hidden from her?

Like what was Regina's back story? Did her parents know this woman because surely they must have since they were both royal and all. And who was she exactly? This dark magic and exotic beauty…

All these questions raced through Emma's mind as she sat there frowning, then as soon as her head would rest back upon the cushions, up she rose again with another question. And another. Until her mind was racing like horse across a grand landscape with full force. An hour had passed and still sleep did not come. The place was silent as a grave to be honest. Nothing stirred or made a freaking sound around her. And it unnerved the young woman to a point where she chose to hum or tap her feet and even that did not relax her.

So getting up, Emma allowed the mischievous side of her to take over.

Moving towards the doorway where the guard was stationed, she frowned at him and stood there. "Uh, I need to use the…you know…" and she bounced on the spot, thumbs hooked into the front of her pants as a response was waited upon.

The guard surveyed her with mocking eyes then smirked. He had seen enough to detect that his Queen was quite interested in this one. "Down the corridor, five rooms past, sixth door on your right."

"Thanks", she said sizing him up, "you got a problem or something?"

"No."

"Then wipe the smirk off your face."

"Whatever."

"Good."

"If you say so."

"You want a competition?"

"Not at all", and he smiled.

"Then fuck off." And Emma move past him, allowing her right shoulder to shove him into the corner as she passed by.

Stepping along the dimly lit corridor, flames flickering behind cages, a chilled wind whispering and moaning around the castle, Emma honestly believed the place was haunted. Things crawled her skin at some point but this…this was freaky scary. The way the flames danced shadows across concrete walls and floors, creating delusional effects that played with her mind. Two doors passed by and her heart began to race from the feeling of someone watching her. But after whirling around on the spot, looking this way and that, no one could be detected. So what the hell was it? Was it a ghost or just her imagination playing tricks on her?

But someone was watching her. And with mischievous eyes too. With wild blonde hair tossed about the person's face, she stepped through the shadows behind Emma, watching…waiting.

Yet Emma became lost in her own thoughts again. If you had to compare the interior of her parents castle with this one, she'd definitely put Regina's high up on the list for 'darkest, freakiest, most haunted, and coldest' one she had ever come across. Not that there were many castles she had stepped foot in. But one could gather up a reasonable estimate on what scary felt and looked like. If it walked like a duck and acted like a duck then it was a freaking duck, right?

Fifteen minutes or so walking, and she became lost in her own thoughts and completely unaware of making a wrong turn so that when she peered behind her, suddenly the corridor had changed and there was no door at the end but a huge window with a billowing blood red curtain.

"Oh shit", she muttered under her breath, and her eyes widened, fright consuming her.

Where was she again? She had gotten lost! Wrapping her arms around her, believing that hugging herself would ridiculously provide her with some comfort, Emma stepped forth tentatively, and it wasn't long before she could hear a human sound, or was it an animal? Surely it was a moan, or perhaps it was just the wind.

There!

There it came again, a low moan and then a gasp and with her heart galloping, Emma followed the sound, the soft thudding of her boots against the floor scaring her even if. And then she was nearing a grand doorway, double doors with the entrance lit with two small torches. Perhaps she was indeed stupid to even think about reaching out to press her palms against the doors. Or maybe it was her drive to seek out answers. But before she could stop herself, Emma was slowly pushing the door inwards and with just a crack to peek through, she did.

Her eyes moved over a jumble of things, because of the limitations to her vision into the room, but the sounds clearly were coming from within. And when her eyes rested upon two tangled bodies within a navy blue bed sheet, those very same emerald eyes flew open from disbelief. The sight of dark hair strewn across the pillow and a man's fingers driving pathways through the familiar strands as he moved over the woman beneath him…And then as much as she knew what was occurring before her, Emma could not move from the spot.

It was Regina!

There she lay underneath this man; Emma could not see his face but could hear his grunts like an animal. And the brunette's eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted as she appeared to be totally not enjoying a moment of what was happening. Regina's cheeks were wet as she gasped with every thrust the man made into her, she looked like if she was in pain or fighting the moment.

"Stop, I can't do this…" Regina said hoarsely yet the man never ceased moving above her, and Emma suddenly felt a drive within her to step forth and demand that he stop.

Regina lashed out at him, arms appearing almost weak when she did and she gasped as her eyes fluttered open and tears escaped.

"Your Majesty?" The man's voice was low.

"Just stop!" the Queen commanded, "get off of me! I can't do this."

"But…" yet he removed himself, slipping into the covers beside her and Emma watched quietly as Regina moved away from him, pushing herself up with a strained expression on her face.

Standing there, she honestly felt a tug at her heart as her eyes rested on the older woman's face for there she chose to sit at the edge of the grand bed, a hand reaching up to rest upon her forehead. And within seconds, Regina's chest began to shudder, then she shook with sobs and stood up, her red lace nightgown moving around her curvy figure as she did.

"I thought you wanted it, your Majesty?"

"Not tonight, Graham", Regina said hoarsely and up her hand went to wipe her eyes, "I'm not in the mood suddenly."

"And what suddenly made you change your mind?" Graham asked, his face still hidden from Emma's view.

Regina merely stepped away from the bed with one hand upon her slight hip and she sighed.

But wasn't that evident even to her? She could deny it all she wished but the answer was piercing her with the prick of a knife. Suddenly she lacked the desire of sex from a man. And that was quite shocking to begin with for Graham always provided her with some form of satisfaction. Many years had had done just that, until tonight. Perhaps it was her exhaustion from the day's activities. Or…

"Emma…" she whispered, yet he did not hear this.

Before the blonde could catch herself, she gasped. And then dark eyes met emerald ones in a flash. Regina saw her standing by the doorway and her blood ran cold, her knees grew extremely weak so that when Emma chose to run away into the dimly lit corridors, she couldn't chase after her. Her only desire was to do just that. But she just couldn't gather enough composure.

Emma ran and as she ran, the sound of her name from Regina's lips not only stirred up passion within her, but it was why her name was uttered that drove her to breaking point.

Yet another pair of eyes watched her as she moved through the corridor and a smile tugged at small pink painted lips.


	3. Tinkerbell's Friend

When Emma woke up the morning after, she honestly couldn't recall what had occurred the night before within the first few seconds for such an eventful afternoon it had been! But after her eyes roamed around her surroundings, those eyes widening second after second, she finally realized what had happened. And when her mind played back the last race she had through the castle corridors that night, she suddenly felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach for nervousness and fear consumed her all at once. It was one thing to eavesdrop on someone's private conversation. But it was something entirely different when you stepped into another person's intimate affairs.

What she had seen and heard.

Regina had whispered her name in that throaty voice of hers after she had been asked why she wasn't in the mood to have sex with that guy. Surely it was that, right? Or perhaps Emma had read into the situation wrongfully because the older lady would never do such a thing. The other woman would never push a man off and when asked why, she admitted that she was distracted by a young girl that had crossed her path that very same afternoon. Surely her lover would find that frightfully strange, and who was this male lover of the Queen? The man's name was Graham but pertaining to a face, Emma could not have seen the entirety of his face last night.

What she had seen was the tears rolling down Regina's cheeks.

Rising to a sitting position, she peered around and noticed that the guard was stationed right by the door just like last night. After she had raced through the corridors, crashing into his freaking metal chest and being led back here. That was terrifying to begin with because she actually felt as if Regina was chasing behind her. Or was it someone else for she hadn't been alone in her chase. Someone had been following her, and she knew that if it was the older woman, surely she would have been found immediately. But no one did show themselves.

And now she was here. She was seated here on a chair with two cushions. She was seated on a cushion and she was staring at a fireplace, the flames dying out behind the cage-like structure. But upon her eyes roaming the table before her, the rounded imprint of the bottom of a familiar glass that had been rested there the night before, she became lost in her own thoughts immediately.

Daylight illuminated the large glass windows around her, heavy blood red blinds parted and held within sashes. And the intensity of the different decorations around the walls were bolder now. Her eyes travelled over mirrors within heavy set wooden frames, and paintings depicting an assortment of nature ranging from flowers to cats… Wait…cats?

The way Regina had healed her, those graceful hands never meeting her skin but hovering, driving warmth from some unknown source. Was it contagious? She thought all of this as she snatched her upper arm, scrutinizing it feverishly, wondering if she had been contaminated with dark magic last night. Maybe that's why she had pelted through the corridors in such a demented fashion! Her mind was now becoming corrupted; she was being eaten by what had captivated Regina! The intensity of the situation was so extreme to Emma that she pushed herself off from the chair, snatching up her satchel too.

And just as she was prepared to stride out of the parlor or whatever it was, her eyes registered someone else standing by the doorway now. The first thing that she noticed was the pair of wickedly laughing eyes that were now studying her. The way the small stature woman appeared curvy, with her wild blonde hair captured into a high ponytail, and the neat green dress she had fitted herself into. Such a cute dress it was to study for the stitching was quite unique, the pattern totally unusual and the way the bottom never even reached midway down her thighs, exposing sturdy legs.

As if waiting on a queue, the mischievous looking lady rushed forward, excitement dancing in her eyes as she held out a silver tray decorated with a plateful of something and a goblet of something else. Emma's eyes also rested on a shiny apple.

"Hi there!" green lady said, bubbling with energy, and those emerald eyes roamed Emma's figure from top to bottom then up again, "you must be Emma!" and the tray was put down now upon the table, a hand extended, neon green nails catching attention and holding it. "My name's Tinkerbell. But most people call me Tink."

"Hi…" Emma said as their eyes met and she reached out to welcome back the handshake, the other woman doing so with energy, "news travels fast."

"The Queen sent me with something for you to eat before you departed", and without even waiting, Tinkerbell seated herself upon one of the chairs quite ladylike, reaching behind her to smooth out her dress. And those eyes still danced in Emma's direction.

"Very considerate of her", Emma said eyeing the tray now, noticing that it was a cinnamon roll, a chocolate doughnut, a cheese scone and a pine tart. She figured that only one was going to be eaten, so maybe the other three could be pushed into her satchel for the road.

"So I heard all about it", Tinkerbell said now, leaning forward and then back. The woman seriously had some bubbling well of energy within her. "She rescued you from bandits and then brought you here, right?"

The younger woman bit into the cheese scone and chewed slowly, trying to detect any dark magic. But what would dark magic taste like to begin with? Choosing her hunger over her fear of being poisoned, she swallowed. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I could have fought them off. I've got a knife…" and she shrugged.

"Oh, but you're just a young woman. As hard as you might have tried, you wouldn't have been able to fight them all."

"Trust me, when pushed, I can become a ferocious tiger."

Tinkerbell decided to keep her denial to that statement to herself. And instead, she smiled, watching Emma eat. So Regina had been right after all! She was a very beautiful young woman with her blonde hair that tumbled down her back, wide shoulders and a kind of confident air in the way she spoke. Then those eyes that her friend had lamented on, referring to them as being quite captivating, succeeding in meeting a gaze and holding it with such intensity. Surely this could not be The Charmings' daughter! Above all, Snow White would never have permitted her daughter to escape so easily!

The night before, it had been Tinkerbell who had been hiding in the shadows as Emma traversed the castle corridors. And from within her hiding spots, she couldn't quite make out full features but was able to catch Emma's manly stance as she darted here and there. This one definitely had a bold charisma. But to run away from her parents, what had sparked this ad hoc decision?

"Just don't push too much because you might crack", Tinkerbell offered, smiling. And Emma watched her. "You know…crack as in becoming, ah forget it."

"No, I get you. You meant it as a joke. But seriously, I've cracked already. You know, like believing in two headed unicorns and pink ponies…"

It was Tinkerbell's turn to watch Emma, her smile frozen.

"That's…" and she cleared her throat, "anyway, so her Majesty said to see to it that you were placed into a carriage. Whenever you're ready to leave, I'm to see to it."

Emma was kind of not surprised that the Queen was ready to get rid of her after last night because she was sure the older lady had seen her by the door. She felt like such an intruding fool, honestly. What was she thinking when she pushed that freaking door?

"Uh…sure", and she pushed the last bit of cheese scone into her mouth, her eyes meeting Tinkerbell's.

"Soo…where are you headed?"

"She told you to ask me that, didn't she?"

"Well, she's just…worried about your safety, after she saved you and all yesterday, I figure." Tinkerbell frowned. Emma laughed in disbelief, wondering how such a woman as the Queen who reveled in dark magic would even feel the slightest worry when it came to a complete stranger. "She means well, Emma. She really does."

"To me? I'm just a stranger. Plus she's got issues. You know about the heart ripping thing too?"

"So she told me that you saw that, but she was only trying to prove something to you", and Tinkerbell sighed, her eyes moving to rest upon the window, "it appears as if she always believes she needs to prove herself to everyone."

Emma watched her. "The lady revels in dark magic. I don't think she needs to prove anything much in that department."

"Well…"

"I know about her type", Emma began, and she reached out for the silver goblet, lifting it up then after a considerable sniffing, she dared to sip. It was apple juice. How weird.

"And what type is she exactly?" the other woman asked, her expression stiff.

"There are two kinds of magic, Tinkerbell: good magic and bad magic. And when you rip someone's heart out, that's…"

"But she saved your life, or did you forget that?"

"By conjuring up fireballs and throwing them at people, in my books that's still dark magic."

"You're missing the point here." And Tinkerbell's cheeks were flushed, because whenever anyone tried to ridicule her friend, she always felt threatened.

"Which is?" Emma reached out for the other pastries, and one by one she stuffed them into her bag within the grease proof paper.

"She doesn't save anyone."

"Well lucky me, then, don't you think?"

"She could have killed you instead…" yet the older woman refused to elaborate further, since she had been given orders to refrain from mentioning the awareness of Emma's parents and her background, "…she brought you here."

"Probably to stuff me up today and slaughter me or something." And Tinkerbell gasped. "Look, don't get me wrong. I slept on this. I thought about it. And she's…she's got this way with people, like 'hey I'm soo hot and I know people drool over me' and I was caught up in it for a while until she ripped that man's heart out. The evil in her eyes…she's hot, but I don't do evil."

Sure she had slept on it. And from the first time she had met the Queen, there had been something about her. Yeah, Emma never actually believed in labels like referring to a person as 'gay' or 'lesbian' because her philosophy was that she would be willing to fall in love with a person for their personality and not their gender. But when it came to the older woman she had met, something had been different. It wasn't just the fact that she was beyond gorgeous: looks could be deceiving. It was the fact that she reveled in the dark arts. And it intrigued Emma to an extent, to a point where she felt ridiculous to admit it. But it also made her feel threatened that she was attracted to her.

"Well I'll be sure to pass on word to her that you think she's hot", Tinkerbell said, smiling mischievously now.

"A hot witch, I have to admit that much." Emma drained her goblet, returning it back to the tray.

"She's not a witch, she's…"

"A woman who can use magic…" and the younger blonde sighed, "that shouts witch to me. Look, I get she's your friend and all, but you see my point here, right? You can't actually ignore the fact that she is…" And Emma searched for the words, her eyes far off.

"She's a woman who I've known for a very long time. She's made bad choices but who hasn't? The Queen's had a very hard life due to certain circumstances, and it has made her stronger. At some point in her life, she did choose to use magic, but it was because she felt she had no other choice. It's kind of like how you chose to run away from your problems. Instead, she chose to practice magic to alter the situations that threatened her."

"I ran away from my parents because they were trying to set me up with this guy to save their…asses."

"Really? That's cruel!" and Tinkerbell leaned forward, studying Emma with worried eyes, "but so did she. Her mother killed her fiancé because he wasn't of high status. And she forced her to marry a King so that she could be Queen."

Emma was shocked. "Oh my gods and I thought my situation was terrible. That's…"

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you all of this. But I figure that when you get on the road, since you are within her kingdom, you will hear whispers and rumors about my Queen. Just so you know though, Emma…she's become the way she is because of what people did to her. And added to that, she just needs love. No one wants to give her that. I try but she needs more."

"She's married though, isn't she?" Emma enquired after, seeking out answers in the other woman's eyes. "I mean, she's…"

"She's single."

"She's what?" and Emma's eyes flew open. "She's that beautiful and she's not freaking married? What the hell? She has a boyfriend though, or…girlfriend, right?"

Tinkerbell's eyes were dancing with mischief. "Why? Are you interested?"

Emma froze. "I'm just…" and she allowed a hand to flutter in front of her, looking away from the other woman.

"Noo, it's okay. Guilty confession: I've been trying to find a match for her for years now. If you think you're worth it, then I'd say go ahead."

Emma waited a few seconds, watching Tinkerbell. "You're a very…intense friend…I dare say if she was aware of your matchmaking game, she'd be furious."

"Oh, no I don't think so. She's very open minded."

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend…"

"She has a suitor. But he's…blah…" and Tinkerbell scowled.

Emma was intrigued. Perhaps now she would be provided with more information pertaining to the man that captured the Queen last night.

"A suitor?" she asked now, appearing interested, dancing eyes, "surely from your reaction alone, you think he's what…ugly? Not good in bed?" Emma was pressing for answers.

"Suitor number three from the last line up she agreed to two months ago", Tinkerbell began, her eyes far off as she recollected memories. "And she never agrees to line ups. Anyway so she chose him because she likes poetry and well, he read a couple verses for her. But I mean…" and she reached up to tuck a few strands of her hair behind an ear, "he's so…"

"He's a romantic?"

"Noo, he's…an outlaw. He's been living his life on the run for years. He lost his wife, and has a son too. Baggage, right?"

"Yeah, for real." And Emma frowned. "But does she like…you know…love him?"

"She's slept with him for sure", Tinkerbell blurted out, without second thinking it because truth be told, when speaking of the Queen around these parts, everyone was aware of her wild sex life, except Emma of course. "As she's slept with the huntsman and…countless others."

"Wait…two men?"

"I'm not saying she's wild or anything but…she's slept around a lot. Everyone knows that around here because, well…she's Queen and…"

"Well, I've never heard of her or met her before so I didn't know…" And Emma was kind of intrigued by the intensity of this Queen.

Tinkerbell suddenly realized that she had offered too much information and if Regina only discovered this, she might deal with her accordingly. Not that she minded, of course. But they were still friends. And so far she had pushed the limits too far. Now Emma must surely leave for the Queen had specifically told her to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. Why, she had no idea. But no one disobeyed her Majesty, not even her.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Tinkerbell said now, rising up as she watched Emma.

The young woman was taken aback by her sudden change.

"I…sure", and after buckling up her satchel, she stood up. "Better if I leave this place anyway. She wouldn't want me intruding."

Tinkerbell thought up of something but then bit back her words. "Plus you need to get home, so…"

"I'm not going back home", Emma said now, stopping beside her as they were surrounded by the eerie corridor.

"Emma, you must go back home. You can't run away like this. No matter what your parents did, you can't risk your safety by just leaving. You must go back and tell them that you do not want to marry this man because it's not what you want." And Tinkerbell's eyes grew concerned as she watched Emma. "Don't run, because if it's one thing that someone has taught me is that when you run, you're just being weak. If you stay, and you fight it, then you're just being strong."

"Words of wisdom", Emma said softly, then sighed. "The thing is, I'm so fed up with my parents."

"But you love them, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked, tilting her head sideways as she considered her. "You have parents, Emma. I never had any."

"What's your story?" the younger woman asked, worry in her emerald eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I…" and Tinkerbell smiled weakly. "When I was left in a hopeless situation, the woman you think is evil and dark, and a witch…she saved me. She's never given up on me. And when I didn't believe in myself anymore, she did."

"Actually, I don't really think she's that bad, you know", Emma confessed as she stood there, tugging at the strap on her satchel, "it's just that I've never really seen someone use magic like she did. And because it was my first time, I kind of started to doubt stuff."

And they started to walk again, down the corridor, both descending the grand staircase and into another corridor again, this one on the bottom floor.

"Are you attracted to her?" Tinkerbell asked after a while. And Emma stopped, their eyes locking in a gaze of study. "I mean, ignore the matchmaking stuff. I just think you're really nice. You seem so strong and determined. You seem to have your head on your shoulders. Tell me, what did you think of her at first?"

"She's beautiful, to be honest, whenever she was around, I couldn't take my eyes off of her". Tinkerbell laughed, looking down as she toed the carpet beneath her flat cute black shoes. "I don't know her that much. But if she has a friend that speaks so nicely of her, then I figure I just blew up the whole magic thing too much."

"She means well", Tinkerbell said quietly. "And if you ever meet again, and you get to know her, I think you'll see what I mean. She means well, but because of how she's become, what she's been exposed to, she's not an easy person. She's very, very dark inside. But with love, she can change."

"Well good luck to her suitors then."

"Ugh…" Tinkerbell said, screwing up her face.

Emma laughed as a man made his way down the corridor towards them. He didn't appear to be a guard but a visitor. And after Tinkerbell followed her eyes, there was a change in her expression.

"Tinkerbell…" the man said, nodding and he did the same to Emma.

"Robin Hood", Tinkerbell returned, smiling at him but when he retreated into the castle, she scowled. "That's him…suitor number three."

"He's…" Emma peered back, realizing that he wasn't the man who had been in the Queen's bed chambers that night. His arms were bulging and his voice was different, "handsome…you got to give him that, right?"

"But he's not for what she wants", Tinkerbell said softly.

"And what does she want?" Emma asked, searching her eyes.

"Boldness and someone capable of challenging her so that she can get a freaking wake up call, knowing that not everyone fears her. I think you have that in you." There was the mischievous smile again, unnerving Emma.

"I…don't…think."

"Anyway, so follow this corridor and you'll reach the front of the castle", Tinkerbell said pointing, "then you'll see a carriage waiting there. Tell them you're Emma. And they'll take you where you want to go."

Emma stepped forward after smiling. But a hand touched her arm.

"And Emma, just go home. Don't run."

"Alright", the young woman said softly, and sighed. Then she held out a hand. "It was nice to meet you, Tink."

Tinkerbell smiled and shook hands with her. "Somehow I think we'll surely meet again."

"I doubt that", Emma said kindly. And then she parted ways with the other woman, making her way through the narrow corridor, never looking back.

But suddenly, she felt like a fool for something had been lacking from the beginning of this conversation and she needed to know the answer. Turning around quickly, her lips already parted to ask the question of the Queen's name, Emma saw that Tinkerbell had disappeared already.

After telling the man beside the carriage who she was, Emma was about to ask him the question instead, if not for the sound of heels approaching on the stone pathway behind her. It was quite shocking when her heart began to race within those few seconds.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, dear?"

"I was…" Emma turned around slowly to face the Queen who stood there smiling, and once again, the freaking woman blasted her wide open with the outfit she had on.

Regina was dressed in a black studded onesie with a wide flowing red skirt that flapped around the heels of her knee high boots. And there was cleavage…lots of it. So much that Emma's eyes sought out that alone and had to rip her gaze away from the swell of the older woman's breasts above her corset. With her hair swept on one side, she looked so beautiful standing there, that the blonde could not catch her breathe.

"I was under the impression that you give orders to your friend to get rid of me as soon as possible", Emma said boldly, standing her ground, yet her knees felt weak.

"I did. But I must have been wrong in capturing a character study of you from last night…" and Regina stepped forward slowly, her dark eyes roaming Emma's figure, ceasing movement when they rested upon the swell of her breasts, "because I honestly believed you would not leave until you sought me out first."

"I think I said thanks last night too…for saving me and all." Emma swallowed.

"Oh I wasn't referring to that", the Queen said smiling. And she stopped within a foot of her, their eyes locked. "Your little sleuthing last night led you somewhere, didn't it?"

"I…" Emma fumbled.

"And what you saw..."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Forget what you saw and whatever you heard", Regina said firmly, her eyes now burning and it succeeded in sparking some fear within Emma. "You will leave my kingdom and never speak of what transpired last night and above all…" dark eyes attempted to unhinge Emma, "don't come back if you know what's good for you, Miss Swan."

Emma was shocked to the core at the woman's sudden hostility that she was speechless for a few seconds.

"I…" and she suddenly realized something. "I never told you my last name. How do you…"

A few seconds passed with the meeting of eyes. "Oh but you did tell me. You said your name is Emma Swan…" and Regina stepped back, smirking, playing Emma with her mind games.

"I…never…" Emma said now, remembering. And then when those dark eyes lit up excitedly, she suddenly gasped and stepped back, her back colliding with the carriage. "You know me, don't you?"

"I do know you…"

"Who are you?" Emma asked now, her eyes searching those of the older woman.

"When you return home, Miss Swan, it would be best if you suddenly erased this visit from your mind for your own good", and the dark hair woman stepped back and away from Emma, her eyes never leaving hers as she suddenly felt the pull of attraction between them once more. And it succeeded in alarming her terribly.

"What's your name?" Emma commanded, her eyes steely, as the Queen smirked.

"Regina…" she said in her husky tone, her eyes burning, "My name is Regina."

"Never heard of a Regina…" Emma said, shaking her head.

"Maybe that was for your own good", Regina said in a strained voice. But she was losing her composure. Her intentions were trying to pull her, bite her with evil thoughts. "Don't come back, Miss Swan because if you do, we both will feel the real carnage of fate and destiny."

"What…"

"Go on." And a hand was waved in the air as Regina strode away, never looking back, "go home." She smirked and breathed in, trying to gather composure. "Before I am drawn into playing bed games with you", this she said but it never reached Emma's ear for it was uttered in a low voice so that only her accompanying guard could hear.

And Regina strode away, her heart racing wildly in her chest as she did, the bottom of her skirt flapping around her heels. You see, it is one thing to be consumed by the darkness as they all claimed her to be. It's another thing all by itself to capture pleasure and hold it within your grasp, watch as you fuck someone and they savor the enjoyment, bringing forth some guilty form of happiness within her. It was also fitting for any villain as they called her to keep Emma within her castle and use her to the advantage of her revenge driven self.

Use her against her parents.

But Regina did have a heart. And no matter how hard vengeance lashed out at her, she had seen the young woman and she had detected the innocence within those beautiful emerald eyes. How could she possibly usurp her power on such a girl when it was her parents that she wanted to engage in the real carnage? Quite unfair it was. But quite delightful it would be all in the same for she believed that this must be done. Emma must be sent home immediately due to the rising dilemma she now faced.

There had been the flicker of weakness within her last night and every time their eyes met. This was uncalled for. It took her mind back to the past and what was scribed. Yet she was determined to override such ridiculous whispers of attraction and replace it with the purpose of removal. Remove Emma Swan from her presence. Have her be sent on her way with a warning to never return. Because if she did, then Regina would not fight to keep her barriers up as she did last night. She would use Emma.

She was actually prepared to offer her to stay this morning throughout the day as she decided whether she should lead the girl on, and have her coming back for more. But after waking up on the good side of her bed, after being in the company of a new friend, he had convinced her to let Emma go on her way. She'd never return anyway. This she was sure of because once she returned to her disgusting parents, Emma would seek information out of them pertaining to her identity. And when it was revealed who she was then there would be no coming back here.

* * *

But then again…

You could meet someone and believe they're attractive. And then you can end up either give into falling in love without seeking out information, or you could just call it attraction. And leave it at that.

Emma couldn't leave it just like that. She couldn't leave it alone no matter how hard she tried. As soon as she entered through the kingdom gates, a burst of excitement overwhelmed her, the sudden realization that she had been captivated by a woman for the first time in her life. Never had it occurred before. Never had she looked upon a girl or woman for that matter and imagined herself to be intimate with them.

But then there was Regina.

As much as she tried to bypass the feelings the woman stirred up within her, as much as the journey home provided her with time to steam over the Queen's warnings to never return, Emma was actually intrigued by it all. Sure she had been terrified by the Queen's actions in ripping a heart out, but the intensity of the dark eyes that roamed her figure, the graceful walk and leather pants, that freaking hot body and above all: the purr of Regina's voice.

Conflicted?

At the age of eighteen, being a Princess and all, it had reached a point in time when Emma would do anything to suddenly prove to herself that she wasn't just a boring sort of girl. In fact, she wanted to revel in the excitement of her friends. She desired change and above all, she craved the nightlife.

On returning home, she met her mother in tears. Her father was rounding up a search party and it appeared as if they had only discovered her absence hours ago. How nice.

"Emma, where were you?" Snow asked, rising from her chair to run towards her, arms outstretched, eyes filled with tears. "We were worried!"

"I…went for a ride."

"You…Emma this is not a joke! Had you been hurt, had you been captured or injured, do you know what would have happened?" her father was glaring at her, not too fiercely, but enough.

"Oh come on! I just barely made it outside the kingdom gates and then I stopped. Didn't go far", she lied. "In fact, I was picked up by the guards anyway and brought back soo…"

"You left this castle just like that", Snow stated.

"You were just pushing me, and I couldn't stand it."

"So you decided to run away." And Snow shook her head in disbelief. "You decided to just act selfishly and run, without even considering how this would make us feel."

"What about how I feel?" Emma asked fiercely, her eyes flashing. "I ran because all you two did was to set out to arrange my marriage since it's so productive that I complete the deal."

"Okay, we're sorry about that then", her father slid in, resting a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. "We're not going to push you, because it will only push you away from us."

"I…" Snow was fumbling for words.

"What we will do is to allow you to make your own choice: to save a kingdom that will one day be yours or to abandon your will as the future Queen."

And so forth, then so forth. Briefly summarizing the contents of the conversation, Snow was the first to blurt out the intensity of the situation. That was expected for she could never refrain from telling a secret. But the need of the declaration was wanting, so that Emma was finally allowed to listen to the details arising from the deal that was struck when she was a baby.

Even before Charming could begin, the entirety of it all was declared as follows, and very quickly it was done, that Emma was forced to sit back and replay such brief words before making a comment.

"When I was younger, I told a secret and my step mother's secret fiancé ended up dead. After that she hated me for years and years, and we fought each other, never stopping because she blamed me for ruining her happiness. So when you were born, we knew she'd come after you. So we struck a deal with Neal's father to protect the castle from her using a Banishment Spell. She can't step foot in here unless…" and Snow stopped, glancing at Charming, "she can't come her unless she accepts to stop the war, end all suffering and put this all behind us."

"Not forgetting the fact that you're the only one who can break the deal if you…" Charming began but Snow glared at him.

"We are not supposed to tell her that part!"

Charming's eyes became dazed. "Just don't ever speak, smile, shake her hand, throw her a glance, or above all, no friendships with this woman."

Emma wanted to laugh but she refrained from doing so immediately because of the seriousness of the situation to both her parents.

"Who is this woman? I soo want to meet her", and a smile tugged at her lips, two identical scowls plastered on her parents' faces. "She must be a fearsome witch to behold!"

"Emma!"

"I'm not afraid of any person like that", and she rose up from her chair, glancing at the doorway as Neal lingered near the threshold, watching her. She smiled. "Such ridiculous scary details will never succeed in getting a rise out of me. She could be a fearsome creature, but I am much fiercer."

"Then we will not even tell you her name", Snow said firmly, a worried expression lining her face. "Because you're so…where does she get this from?" and she turned to search David's eyes, "this….confidence that nothing can stop her and she can beat out even the fiercest dragon? I am astonished at her taking this situation so lightly to begin with! Look at her!" and Emma offered them a smile. "Has she gone mad?"

"I am not afraid of anyone", Emma provided, planting her hands on her hips. "Now what's her name…let me find this wretch at once."

"Dear God", Snow whispered, lifting a hand to her forehead, and Charming laughed.

"Spoken like a true Charming", he said and winked.

"Emma, go to your room", and Snow sighed.

"How about I go to the garden instead? Maybe practice my sword fighting for when I meet…" and she inclined her head, as if waiting for a name to be provided.

"This is unbelievable…I need a soothing pad for my forehead", and Snow rose up now, her face pinched with worry, frustration. "I can't stand this. My poor nerves…"

"I don't see what's the big deal anyway", Emma offered as she watched her mother depart the room quickly, "I mean, the Banishment Spell will protect me, and so far no one's tried to take my life for that matter." Her father's eyes met Neal's and he nodded, the latter stepping into the room. "What's she gonna do with me? Slice my throat?"

"Worse", Neal provided, hands behind his back as he studied her. "She was trained by my dad, powerful dark magic, plus she's known as the 'heart ripper' or the 'evil queen' by many."

You see, Emma wasn't a slow learner, but nor was she that fast on picking up snatches of information at once.

"Her name's Regina", David provided, watching his daughter carefully, frowning. "And it's not funny, Emma. To be honest, she's tried to kill us so many times before, I can't keep count. She was even captured by us and was about to be executed when your mother let her go. Now she reigns with terror and vengeance. Hasn't attacked us in years though."

"Maybe its old age", Neal offered. "Probably got another hobby or something."

But Emma wasn't in the room with them mentally at all after Regina's name was uttered. In fact, she wasn't even focused on their conversation as they proceeded to lament on the Queen's wild sex life. What Emma was captivated by the intensity of the earlier happenings, the occurrence of a forbidden meeting, a rescue and a departing warning. She had been told to never return and now she realized why. Regina knew about all of this. She had known all along who she was and Emma had actually been thrown into her path, giving her a perfect opportunity to kill her, to end it all.

But Regina hadn't done such a thing.

Instead she had provided her with the comfort of a chair to sleep, something to eat and then a carriage to return home immediately. But why? Why did she not rip her heart out and murder her last night?

This woman wanted her dead and yet…Surely her parents must be wrong to believe such a thing. And it wouldn't be the first time they were wrong in their judgments of people. Was it wrong for her to believe that Regina had appeared considerate last night when she had healed her? And above all, the intensity of her attraction towards this woman she should fear, the desire to want and be wanted…

"I'm famished", she announced in a low voice, her eyes dazed, Neal ceasing conversation to look at her. "I'll be in the kitchen with Betsie." And her eyes met her suitor. "You coming?"

"Why not…" and they both exited through the very same door Snow had used moments earlier, only this time, Emma was as frustratingly worried as her mother.

"This…woman….Regina", she said now as they walked down the corridor, the orange sunshine illuminating the pathway through concrete vents along the way, "do you know her, Neal?"

Her companion allowed a few seconds to elapse before he provided an answer. "Dad always speaks highly of her. Outside these castle walls, she's the talk of the realm. In fact…" and he cleared his throat, throwing a glance at her, "I'm actually surprised you've never heard of her before. I mean, there's only so far people can succeed in keeping something like that hidden."

"Yeah, well when you have parents like mine, it's like being in a cage. I'm actually surprised my mother kept something like that from me for so long. She's not really the type to be secretive."

Neal laughed. "So I've heard."

"But you also get why this marriage thing kinda infuriated me, right? I mean, rushing into things with someone you hardly know at all", and she reached up, raked her fingers through her hair, then tied all into a high ponytail. "Not that you're a bad guy or anything. It's just that I'm…"

"Not ready, yeah I get it." Neal waved his hands about in front of him. "My dad's been trying to control me for years now just like your parents are, and magic has basically ruined him. So that when I heard of the deal, I was as ignorant as you about it."

"Why did you come then?"

"Because I've seen you before and I pretty much know you're not that bad. I was like, I'm not here because of some stupid deal, I'm gonna come here if I want to."

"So you wanted to come then…" Emma asked, watching him as she walked. "You came without the pressure."

"Seems like it."

Emma smiled. "You're not bad at all then."

"Just so you know, Hook isn't your type…" Neal stated, and he frowned.

"You'd be surprised to know what my type is", Emma provided. And for the remainder of the afternoon, she chose to be in his company simply because he was comfortable enough to be around.

But he never succeeded in vanquishing any thoughts of a certain brunette from her mind most of the evening. Of course she was deeply affected by the new turn of things, yet Emma's mind was set on just one thing: she needed to see Regina again. The tug was effective and significant, almost intoxicating to begin with for as much as she tried to distract herself with the negativity of the situation at hand, the only freaking thing she succeeded in doing was to give into how her heart fluttered every time she visualized Regina's beauty and voice. The brunette was so captivating, overwhelmingly beautiful and intriguing. Putting dark magic aside, she desired the company of the woman once more.

And somehow, she would find a way to do such a thing.

* * *

It wasn't long after such an opportunity was presented. But ignorant was she on the truth behind the entire situation for her dearest friend decided to twist the contents of the dilemma into a rather fascinating tale.

Ruby never allowed small things to dampen her spirits; in fact, she always appeared to live in the moment, capturing excitement and savoring it with such intensity for her age. She was in fact many years Emma's senior, but the mention of that detail would be waved off by her as she chose to appear disgusted about the whole truth. A woman of animal spirits she was, one who craved for night life as Emma now did. And a woman of the night she would always be.

You see, it wasn't Ruby's fault entirely as to what was about to occur by her hand. She had no idea how serious the situation was that she was about to place Emma in. Even Belle appeared totally unaware, always buried in her pile of books, so that when an outing was offered up for grabs, she jumped in because everyone else was agreeing to it.

"Where are you guys going?" Emma asked three days after, on a rainy Saturday afternoon as she entered Ruby's cottage on her way to the castle. The first thing she noticed was that they were trying on dresses and such excitement dancing in their eyes captivated her interest.

Ruby considered her with serious eyes at first, then laughed nervously. "Um, it's just this thing outside the kingdom, a party of sorts." And she threw a glance at Belle, the latter choosing to bow her head, hiding her eyes from Emma's view.

"Can I go?" the blonde asked, suddenly dreading the return to the castle, retreating to her room or the library and spending the evening there all by herself.

Ruby shook her head without meeting Emma's eyes. "I'm soo sorry, but your parents would never…"

"Oh come on! I'm not a baby. Plus I need to get out more. I swear this place feels like a prison sometimes. I need escape and freedom." And she stepped further inside the room, eyeing Ruby's red gown strewn across the arm of the chair.

"Not this time, sweetie", her friend said, worry in her eyes. "Next time for sure. Besides, where we're going, your parents would never allow you to go."

"Because that would be like you stepping into the lion's den and offering yourself up as dinner", Belle provided, curling up within a chair. A carriage rattled by, the driver cracking a whip.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "You're going to her castle, aren't you?"

Both her friends turned to watch her with eyes as wide as hers, their motives discovered.

"You're going to Regina's castle!"

"I…" Belle began.

"Noo…" Ruby lied.

"I can tell when someone's lying, remember?" Emma said with her emerald eyes narrowed. "And you're lying."

"Possibly…" Ruby teased, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ruby! I wanna go!"

"We're not going to Regina's castle", Belle said from her seat in the corner, watching Emma with a smug expression. "We're going to Maleficent's castle, which is…"

"Not Regina's castle, but equally worse for you", and Ruby sighed.

"So, I can go then…" Emma asked.

"Emma, I just said the situation is equally worse", and her friend watched her in bewilderment. "Maleficent throws wild parties and Regina is one of her close friends."

"Which in, I hardly doubt Regina will be there", Belle provided and she received a scowl from Ruby. "However, you still can't go because you're too young."

"Says everyone these days and yet I'm being forced to marry." Emma threw her hands up in frustration then she collapsed on a chair, her blonde hair splayed out around her.

Ruby eyed Belle then shrugged. "To be honest, I don't…see the harm in her going anyway since Maleficent doesn't like…know her…and she'd be with us."

"Are you mad, Ruby?" Belle asked now in shock, her eyes wide and she sat up. "Her parents would kill us!"

"If they found out", Ruby said. Emma sat up in excitement, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Listen, when I was her age, I killed for excitement! I wanted to get out and have freaking fun!"

"It still hasn't escaped you", Belle reminded her in a dull tone.

"August is going, so is Hook and Neal and…"

"Your point is?" Belle asked wildly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her once she's with us."

"Yeah, providing that you'll be drooling over Killian for most of the night, leaving me to babysit."

"I don't need babysitting", Emma said defensively. "Come on, just this once?" Belle turned away to gaze out into the street and Ruby watched Emma as the latter pouted, folding her arms as she proceeded to display her pitiful sad puppy face.

Ruby's face changed. "Alright…." Emma's eyes danced with excitement. "The carriage leaves at six soo…go get ready."

And before Belle could even provide a counter argument, Emma had leapt from the chair and went dashing through the door, pelting down the street.

* * *

Regina rose from her chair within her bed chambers, a tube of lipstick poised in midair as she studied her face in the large framed mirror beside her bed. Reaching up to dab away excess powder from her cheeks, a sigh escaped from within as those dark brown eyes roamed her figure for inspection.

"I think you look wonderful", Tinkerbell said from behind her, stepping into view, cheeks pinched with color, lips twisted into an impish smile. "Your Majesty…"

From her mirror, the Queen allowed her eyes to drink in her companion's curvy figure behind her, those brown eyes seeking out familiar sensitive spots.

"Is the carriage ready?" she asked in a husky voice, low and sensual, a voice that always tingled Tinkerbell's senses.

"Yup. Robin's going too. Why is he going?"

"Why, because I savor his company not forgetting to mention that having a man and a woman as companions…that is quite delightful." A smile was offered.

"But you're not in love with him or anything. Why lead him on?"

"Are you jealous, Tink?" Regina asked, watching her from the mirror's surface.

"What? Noo…I'd prefer if you could have like…had someone like Emma court you…"

Regina's dark eyes flared, and she squeezed the tube of lipstick so tightly that the case cracked within her grip. Tinkerbell detected her change in emotions and her eyes widened.

"I…didn't…mean…to…"

"I wish not to see that young woman again for the very thought of her consumes my mind and angers me."

"Look, I get that she's the Charming's daughter and all and you're angry at them. But she's not them. She's their daughter. I don't see the fuss in hating her just like that. Besides, I think you like her so much that it angers you just because of the taboo surrounding the link between you two."

"Stop speaking such utter nonsense, dear", Regina said, her voice cracking.

"You knew who she was since last night and yet you allowed her to sleep here, without harming her. That's not nonsense. That's your heart beating again."

"The only thing I feel for Miss Swan is regret that she can't understand what her parents did to me. And the very fact that her disgusting mother is not dead, it sickens me." And Regina gritted her teeth as her fists clenched. "They honestly believed by changing her last name, that would spare me from discovering her true identity. Swan…"

"Just chill, okay? Besides, I don't think she'll ever come back anyway."

"Oh she better not ever come back", Regina said now, the flicker of fire in her brown eyes dying away, being replaced by thoughts of intimacy, the imaginative feel of the meeting of lips.

"Well…" and Tinkerbell smiled inwardly because she was really good at reading people. And she honestly could detect the intensity of her friend's affections and attraction to Emma. It was dangerous, but the fact that another woman had such an effect on her Queen, that was quite unbelievable.

"How do I look?" and Regina took a hold of the top of her corset, pulling it up slightly to allow the swell of her breasts to show, eyeing herself in the mirror. "Think I'll get fucked tonight?"

"You look…fuckable", her friend admitted, stepping forward, and then hands were wrapped around the Queen's waist, a chin resting on her left shoulder as they both exchanged looks of warmth.

"Why thank you", Regina breathed, leaning into Tink's touch, her dark eyes moving with those straying hands as they reached down to caress her through the fabric of her dress.

"How about it?"

A whisper then a sigh, as Regina forcefully grabbed Tinkerbell's wrists, her fingers gripping with power.

"Just for tonight, I would welcome such a request if we had no place to go but..." Tinkerbell appeared crestfallen, and as she began to slip her arms from around Regina, the latter spun around and in a flash, hands wrapped around the soft skin of the shorter woman's neck as their lips met. A low moan, then the biting of a bottom lip. The brunette loved to bite. It somehow added a ravishing touch to the entire affair. It was needing. Bodies moving against each other as tongues danced hungrily, fingers driving pathway through blonde hair, Tinkerbell never attempting to ruin her Queen's hairstyle. And then it stopped as quickly as it had begun, the pulling away of lips that remained parted on one side, but firmly shut on the other. It was almost as if what had been required was done and now the need to move on to arranged committments must be accomplished without hesitation.

"Let's go", Regina said as she stepped away from Tinkerbell, walking to the bed to snatch up her clutch purse, the heels of her boots clicking on marble. "I'd hate to keep Maleficent waiting."


	4. Breaking The Rules

It was just around six o'clock that evening. And as the clock on the highest tower of the Charming's palace chimed the hour, a hunched figure of a young woman darted through the shadowed passageway that no one knew of except her of course.

For such a mischievous and determined being she was, always seeking out some situation where she could prove herself independent from her parents. Her blonde hair was wild, emerald eyes determined, yet dancing with mischief. Grabbing fistfuls of her dark green dress, Emma ran across the terrace and shoved her way through the hedges near the castle walls. The scent of flowers in bloom was sharp from the earlier shower of rain that dampened their petals. A flowery scent followed her, remained upon her clothes as she waded through the sea of dancing dandelions, hibiscus and sunflowers. Then finding that small familiar trapdoor she had built herself, she swung it open after glancing back. One leg was flung over, knee high boots visible beneath the flounce of her dress as the other followed, and then she was out.

"Where are you going, Princess Emma?"

Emma ran into a metal chest. Gasping, emerald eyes wide from fright, she peered up and into a familiar face.

"Oh, shit…it's you…" A sigh of relief escaped from within her and she blinked her eyes, eyelashes fluttering. "For a moment there…"

"You thought you were caught and had to go back", Terry continued, beaming at her, then in a flash his face became serious, "just be careful, alright? Ruby promised me she'd keep an eye out for your safety and all. But knowing you, somehow trouble finds its way to you one way or the other."

Over the years Terry had become one of her most trusted escape helpers. He was also a guard of the palace which meant that every single time Emma decided to escape; he was quite willing to put his job on the line for it. Why? Simple: no matter how rebellious she was, she could always be trusted to keep her promise of never venturing into any situation where she found herself threatened. Little did he know of the grand escape plan she had devised not so long ago to run away. That would have been enough to send her back through the wall in a flash.

But that had been 'need to know' and at the time, even Terry didn't need to know anything.

The wind was picking up speed now, biting into her cheeks and whipping her blonde hair around, ruining a style had there been any. But none had been expected for the young woman preferred to have her tangled mane of hair as wild as possible these days. It somehow made her feel as if she was rebelling and the look was needed to accomplish that.

"I can look after myself. The knife you gave me…"

"Right", Terry said and nodded. "Just don't cut the wrong people."

Emma made a move to dart off again, but a hand stopped her. "And don't use the knife on brazen young men who flirt with you. I know you too well."

"Geez, if they want it, they'll get what they're looking for", and she smiled widely. "Now, can I go please?"

"Not before you promise to refrain from drinking anything with alcohol inside…"

"I can eat rum cake then", Emma stated boldly, watching him straight in his eyes.

"Don't push it."

"A thin slice? I mean, if I get high, I have people to fetch me back."

"What about if they get intoxicated as well?" Terry asked, his dark eyes searching hers, dark choppy hair flapping around his handsome face.

"Neal doesn't drink so he can bring me back in one piece."

"Just make sure…"

"I don't drink anything or eat anything. Got it." And she sighed, waiting.

"Well…"

Emma watched him, eyes as innocent as a puppy.

"Off you go then! Hurry!"

And like a wound up toy, she rushed forth with a burst of energy, never looking back, her hair flying behind her.

From the moment Emma set foot into the carriage awaiting the passengers, gasps ensued from within, Neal's eyes widening from astonishment immediately. Belle appeared quite nervous in the corner, her eyes darting through the doorway as if expecting Snow's furious arrival. And Ruby was consumed in excitement, a gloved hand resting on her young friend's shoulder as she ducked into the cramped space all dressed for the event of the night.

"Emma, what…?"

"Oh shush", Ruby said glaring at Neal, "don't pretend as if you're not excited she's going with us."

"I for one would like to maintain a certain reputation with Snow and Charming if you don't mind", Belle offered sarcastically. "Getting on Snow's bad side isn't going to do any good."

"Yeah, to be on the safe side", Ruby said pulling the door close, waving a hand to signal the driver, "just don't tell her any secrets."

"Because she can't keep any", Emma added, and she smiled at the man sitting next to her all dressed up in a black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt. "Hi, Neal…"

"So you're really breaking their rules now", he noted, admiring her attire with a frown. To him, she would appear beautiful in anything she decided to dress herself in.

"Well I figure if I got caught, you'd all take the fall too, being considerate friends and all."

"Getting kicked out of the kingdom is not my idea of taking a fall", Belle said as the carriage lurched forward, the crunch of gravel beneath the wheels.

"Even if I wanted to stop her, she'd go anyway. You know Emma, she's determined."

"Yes I am."

"Someday I hope when you need to be bold and determined, you are prepared", Belle said. "Because heaven only knows what you will end up getting yourself into."

Ruby glanced in her direction with a frown. "Anyway, you look dazzling, Emma." She said, deciding to change the topic. "Never seen that dress before, to be honest."

"Thanks, I kind of just pulled something out randomly."

"Random is nice", Neal offered.

Emma was aware of the way she was being scrutinized by the older man, yet it never did unnerve her. Such things could be ignored most times for she was never affected by them. She could enter a room with a dozen drooling boys and never even allow their reactions to get a rise out of her. And she wondered why.

"My parents have a policy", Emma said directly to Neal now, appearing quite like an angel to him, "I must never wear the same dress twice. Just once, and after that, it must be discarded of. I think it's ridiculous, considering the pile up of clothes I have to give away at the end of every month."

"No complains here, since most of them pass down to me", Ruby confessed, her eyes dancing.

In fact, she had on one of Emma's dresses that had never been worn after Snow had ordered it from the seamstress many months ago. The color was not a favorite, but witnessing the effect it had upon Ruby's figure, matched with the glow of her skin, Emma was glad she had given it up to her. Then again, Ruby could rock any color or style any day. Emma on the other hand always figured that caramel was not her color. Caramel was a color right? This she began to ponder on as the carriage moved through the kingdom gates, rattling along its way.

Four minutes along the road and it began to rain heavily, thunder shaking the sky and streaks of lightening illuminating the country side, slicing between the trees. Leaning back against the black cushioned chair, her eyes on Ruby and Belle, she began to scrutinize their dresses in detail, the way their bodies were differing yet quite beautiful.

Belle was much more on the curvy side with wide hips and full breasts that always would swell over her corset. But she'd always add an overthrow to hide her shoulders these days, the fabric covering her shoulders, hanging down the front to block the tempting view from gawking excited men. Tonight Belle had chosen to wear a blue low neck long sleeve dress with red lace around the wrists and along the bottom. The beadwork was only concentrated on the bodice though: a splash of red beads travelling over her midsection in a simple design.

Ruby was on the slender side, and very bold with exposing skin. For a woman in her thirties, she really could pass for a teenager because of her bubbly personality, not forgetting her smooth face, bright eyes and abundance of makeup. And tonight was no exception for she had on heavy black eyeliner, her lips painted red and glossed to perfection. Emma regretted not applying any makeup now because the two women in her company appeared beautiful and she felt so…plain. Then again, she always was a plain girl. If she had to compare herself to a cake, she'd be the plain sponge cake with no icing or toppings with a sharp taste that left a lasting sweet impression.

Smiling to herself, she didn't realize that Neal kept throwing glances at her constantly.

"So tell me again", Emma said with her eyes on Ruby, "how did you get invite to Maleficent's Ball?"

"Granny doesn't live far from there, remember?" Ruby reminded her, reaching up to tuck a few strands of her red highlighted hair behind an ear. "So when I used to live there, well, one day I kind of trespassed on her grounds and she caught me."

"I still don't get why she didn't kill you", Belle stated. Emma noticed that her friend appeared to be in a mood tonight, and she wondered why.

"She didn't kill me because I blurted out that I had a crush on her."

Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Geez, Ruby…brazen much?" Neal said. "For the short span of time we've been friends, I've come to realize that you…just…don't…you know, hold back on expressing your feelings and all."

"She's a high level extrovert", Belle stated. And for the first time that evening, Emma noticed that she smiled. "She's kind of like Maleficent. If they see something, feel something, notice something about you, they tell you."

"Which isn't bad, right?"

Emma hung her head, her eyes on her friend. "Well…it depends." If you noticed someone had put on weight, would you rush up to them, with a smile on your face and shout it In their face?

"Maleficent is very open about being a lesbian and I give her credit for that", Ruby said matter-of-factly.

This sparked the same reaction from both Neal and Emma.

"Maleficent's a…" Emma stopped, and her eyes grew wide, fingers upon reflex chose to clutch at her dress.

"Yeah, pretty much open as they come. It's how we mesh, she and I." And Ruby chose to scrutinize a red painted fingernail without making eye contact with anyone.

"I don't get it", Emma said after a few seconds passed by. "Mom's told me her story and I don't see how you can relate to her at all apart from her being into women."

"She craves the wild side, parties, high end social life, no regrets…I kind of like to live every moment as if it's my last, you know…"

No one seemed to have anything to add after that declaration so the time slipped by without a word being uttered, just the sound of breathing and the rattling of the carriage filling the silence.

"Maybe that's the reason why Regina's a close friend of hers", Ruby said cutting the silence, "both of them being lesbians and all."

Emma tore her eyes away from the passing scenery beyond the window to stare at Ruby. And she forgot how to breathe from just the mention of a name. But it wasn't just the name that was provided that had such an effect on her. It was the description attached to the name. Something within her stirred up the butterflies once more, her chest fluttering with nerves and another strange feeling as her mind was captured from thoughts of Regina. Immediately she choked herself with the familiar scent of the Queen's perfume, the nearness of her, the warmth and feelings that had been ignited every time their eyes met. Surely it was one sided only because Regina would never have feelings for her.

But this new news…

"Regina's not a lesbian", Belle said firmly, resting an elbow on the sill of the window, her eyes fixated outside. "She's just a woman who sleeps around and most times, her preference is women."

"Meaning, she's a lesbian", Ruby stated.

"No, she's slept with men too."

"Fucking the huntsman doesn't exactly count when you consider the fact that he can't hold it up for…"

"Present company to be considered when using certain language", Neal reminded Ruby, his eyes serious. "Besides, Emma doesn't want to hear about Regina or the huntsman."

"Look, Emma must know about these things", Ruby continued with the same passion, her eyes meeting her young friend. "I call them life lessons. You catch someone, hold them as your boy toy in your bed chambers, that doesn't count. It's like using the toilet."

"Oh dear God, what the hell am I listening to", Belle muttered, and she lifted a hand to her forehead, eyes fluttering close. "Let's talk about the Queen's wild sex life now, shall we?"

"Let's talk about it", Ruby said turning to watch her, and Emma actually smiled because she was interested.

"I for one am rather amused at your descriptions, to be honest", Neal said smiling, "I remember once my father took me to this village", Belle's eyes were turned in his direction from the mention of Rumple, "and I was lucky enough to witness her the Queen in all her glory behead a man and a woman in front of everyone. The gasps…" and he sighed, reaching up to massage his temples.

"She's that brutal?" Emma asked in disbelief, "I mean…"

Regina didn't appear to be the kind of woman to behead someone! From the short span of time Emma had been in her company, she had only demonstrated her power by ripping out a heart (which had been terrible as it is). But slicing off someone's head? She couldn't be that…evil, could she?

"Beheading?" Belle asked as she watched Emma, "she's terrible, believe it. And you should never ever find yourself socializing with her, much less in her company. That's why if she shows up tonight, I'm going to blame Ruby for this."

"What? Regina has no idea who Emma is, geez", Ruby said defensively, "she's never seen her, never been close to her…"

"Are you really going to believe the Queen of Fairy Tale Land does not know who Snow White's daughter is and what she looks like? Wake up and smell the fresh air, Ruby."

Ruby was glaring at Belle and Neal was smiling. Emma on the other hand couldn't help but drown herself in thoughts of her Majesty, wondering how in the world a woman could be so unpredictably terrorizing.

"To prove my point", Belle said now firmly, glancing at Emma, "if Regina does show up tonight, we'll see what she does when she sees Emma."

"Oh Emma will not be anywhere near her, trust me on that one", Ruby stated, and rolled her eyes. "The fuck, if Regina only steps close enough to Emma I swear I'll make a full moon happen this very fucking night."

"Guys, chill", Emma said resting a hand on both their laps reassuringly, "she's not going to like…kill me in the open. Besides…" She had to hold her tongue, refraining from mentioning the fact that she had met the Queen before and had been warned. But then the carriage would be stopped and she'd be sent home immediately if she uttered a word.

"All I'm saying is if anything happens to Emma, it's your fault. Not mine", Belle said folding her arms under her bosom.

"Oh, you soo don't want to get on Snow's bad side because she's paying for you to study and all…" Ruby continued, her head dancing with attitude.

"Don't start with me", Belle warned, her eyes narrowed. "Because I can stop this carriage and go back all the way home."

"Ladies…" Neal said quickly, lifting both hands to stop them from talking. "Be nice now. Let the evening unfold as it already is happening. We'll try to hide Emma as best as we can. Agreed?"

Both women sitting opposite Neal and Emma rolled their eyes, never looking at each other.

But none of them could hide Emma for she was such a social soul to begin with. From the moment Maleficent's castle came into view, her eyes began to dance with excitement from its haunted appearance. Down the stone road the carriage rolled through, lamps encased within solid glass shades illuminating the way. And as the castle grew nearer, Emma's emerald eyes drank in every single detail from the wrought iron gates to the expansive lawns that resembled a graveyard. The downpour of rain and the high winds only provided a much more dramatic effect on the surroundings for everything appeared twice as much eerie than it would have been. The smell of wet grass and a snatch of flowers, the sound of the wheels of other carriages moving across the stone pathway and up to the front of the castle: all this freshened Emma's senses.

And when the carriage door was flung open and a man took her hand to assist her out, her eyes were dancing this way and that.

"This is…beautiful!" she breathed, her chest heaving with excitement as she peered around, the grand entrance carpeted, green and gold.

"Yeah, well, she's upgraded somewhat over the years since she's become much more in tune with herself", Ruby said coming to stand beside Emma. Belle lingered behind with Neal.

The first thing Emma noticed after she had gotten over the grandeur of the lobby was that everyone appeared to be handing up invitations of some sort. Turning to glance at Ruby, she frowned.

"Oh don't twist and fry yourself with worry", her friend said, resting a reassuring hand on her upper arm, her eyes seeking out someone in the crowd, "we'll get in. Ah! There he is." And she waved, a huge smile on her face.

A man close to her age she figured stepped through the crowd wearing a tuxedo and appearing quite handsome to Emma. There was something about the warmth in his eyes that held her attention and the way he appeared quite friendly as he greeted her friend, holding out a hand and pulling her into a hug. As they embraced, Ruby made introductions, gesturing to Emma, and her hand was offered only to be taken with a warm greeting.

"Ah, Emma…finally we meet. I'm August."

He smelt nice, really, really nice.

"Nice to meet you, August", Emma said smiling, holding his hand and realizing that she liked the warm feeling a lot.

"He's also a friend of your parents too", Ruby told her. "Actually his father does all the woodwork around these parts, he even built your crib when you were a baby."

"That's…so sweet. I must tell your father thanks someday", Emma offered, "do you build as well?"

"I do, yes, in fact, I built your wardrobe that I believe you still have in your room? Double doors, gold handles, four drawers…"

"Yes! I love that wardrobe! I've had it as long as I could remember!" and her eyes danced with happiness. "And it was always selfish of me to never ask who built it."

"Oh it's nothing new", August said bashfully, waving it off with a smile, "once my work is being admired, I love that."

By now everyone where hurrying in through the doorway and Belle touched Ruby's shoulder lightly, her spirits appearing to be lightened once more for she was smiling now. Perhaps Neal had something to do with that, Emma thought, for he was smiling as well, his dark eyes moistened with tears as if the two of them had shared a good laugh. Suddenly he didn't appear as a suitor to her but just a gentleman who could very well become a dear friend. Yet every time their eyes met, Neal would gaze upon her with much more than friendship in his eyes. It was a sense of attraction on his part. Emma couldn't disagree by admitting she wasn't handsome enough.

As August passed them through the doorway without an invitation, Ruby clutching hers though in one hand, Emma's eyes glanced around here and there for the sight of a registered enemy of hers. Sure everyone believed that. But was it necessary since recent events? She had been warned to never show her face again at the Queen's palace, but she was never threatened further. Besides, Regina wouldn't come to such a thing because she probably had other events to tend to. A Queen wouldn't actually make time to come to a frivolous Ball such as this one. She probably held fancier events than these.

Inside the castle was no different relating to splendor and beauty for the walls were decorated with a fine hand. There were erotic pictures framed and hung around the walls displaying naked contortionists in various positions. And Emma had to be yanked away from in front of one by Ruby as she lingered a little too long on the spot. Neal and August were left to admire one where two women were clutching at each other, their breasts pressed together as the imagination was left to run wild since just the sides of their figures were drawn to perfection. Somehow though, the dark haired woman in the photo resembled the Queen but Emma instantly pushed it to the back of her mind since the older woman would never pose so boldly for such a picture to be drawn.

"Maleficent must have invited the whole realm", Emma remarked into Belle's ear as they moved through the crowd, her eyes seeking out familiar faces. None were detected however.

"Yeah, she is quite popular in throwing social events. And her invitations are always given with the intention of the person bringing along a friend." Neal and August disappeared into the crowd behind, and Emma's eyes followed them as they sought out the table laden with wine, punch and other liquor in huge bottles.

"Those two better don't drink too much", she said as the band struck up a tune, and Belle's eyes followed hers.

"August always drinks moderately. I have no idea about Neal though."

To the far right of the room upon a platform was the gathering of the band. Men with tuxedos sat upon cushioned stools, and a woman in a beautiful yellow dress as yellow as the sun stood up before a microphone, her fingers whispering against it as she composed herself to sing. There was also an electric guitar, one which Emma had only seen once and that was on television. Yes. They had one of those. And there also an electric keyboard and a violin, but how the band came together, it was only left for the imagination to stretch before they began to play. Odd as it was, if Emma had to label them with a name, it would most likely be 'The Electric Tuxedos'.

"They're actually from the other world", Ruby whispered into her ear as the chatter of people around them grew louder. "You know, the one that Hook was talking about where there's no magic and stuff. The woman, her name's Margaret and she's a popular singer over there."

"I don't get it how they can mix with a violin", she said frowning. "I mean, a violin is kind of, you know, classical?"

Belle smiled. "You'll see…"

But before she could ask something, Emma's eyes rested upon a blonde woman dressed in shimmering green as she stepped up unto the platform, swaying as she went. And even before she announced herself, she knew it was Maleficent. The woman moved in a dignified way, her fine heels as high as they could go, appearing quite dangerous and scary to walk in. She pulled it off well enough and was sexy as hell. But she was old. How old she was, Emma could not decipher but her face was lined with wrinkles. And somehow, Maleficent was already intoxicated for she appeared quite tipsy and bubbly as she rested a hand to steady herself when she stood before everyone.

"My dears, welcome to all of you", and a smile was offered. Emma suddenly remembered Ruby declaring that the woman was a lesbian. And she began to gaze upon her with scrutiny, trying to pinpoint some difference in her from other women. But what exactly did a lesbian look like? Was a lesbian manly or feminine? Did they have some way in their manner of speaking or walking? Ruby was bisexual but she was just…very expressive.

Maleficent was beautiful and for a thin figure, she had such full breasts that Emma began second thinking Regina's cleavage. Peering down at herself in the crowd, she allowed her fingers to flutter near her not so full breasts as a frown crossed her face. Corsets had never been her thing. They felt as if she was wearing a cage around her chest, and the freedom to breathe was…well there was none. Not only that, those dresses that had lacings at the back: the kind that women pulled until they choked themselves to look thin. Those were the ones Emma simply could not stand for when she wanted to eat, she wanted the freedom to do so without having her midsection squeezed into a tube.

Suddenly there were cheers erupting around her and she had no idea why. Peering across at Ruby then Belle, she realized that the band was now warming up, ready to start playing. And Neal showed up beside her, offering a fluke of wine in one hand. Taking it, she smiled her thanks then felt someone else brush her other shoulder. It was August. And his aftershave was intoxicating. Putting that aside, she tried as hard as she could to focus on the proceedings before her on the platform for the last thing she needed was to welcome the stirring up of feelings within her for the man she had met a few minutes ago.

Neal, August, Hook…and then there was Regina.

What the fuck?

It was like hitting the age of nineteen and finally realizing it was some initiation phase where you had choices, and as the time went by, you seemed to grow more and more confused. Maybe she was indeed a late bloomer when it came to being attracted to someone. She never had been like that in her middle teens, you know, like crushing over boys and such. But now, it was like taking a splash of cold water to your face.

And the band played beautifully. The violin fitted in somehow with the electric guitar and keyboard perfectly. Even the woman's vocals added to it was quite refreshing because she had a different way of singing, upbeat and pleasant. Emma found herself closing her eyes and savoring the sound of the music as she stood there sandwiched between Neal and August so that when the crowd was parted for the welcoming of dance, she found herself being tugged by both of them. It was amusing but also delirious because she wanted to dance with both, and decided to even out their chances, promising them a dance one after the other until she grew weary enough.

In the meantime whilst she sipped from her slim goblet that was held between slim fingers, Ruby and Belle kept her company, their eyes darting here and there as the first dance began. And Emma loved it all, from the way the women lined up on one side facing the men across the floor to the energetic strides they took forward then back, hands never touching but held in midair as each pair walked around in a circle before returning to the other side. The way they clapped in glee, skipping on the spot and around as they danced…she couldn't remember the last time she had been in a social event like this one. This one differed from the others her parents had attended simply because the boundaries of formality were severely crossed in dress code. Women didn't hold back on exposing skin, neither did they stand in corners appearing sulky and all high and mighty.

Everyone appeared to be in the mood to socialize, laughing as the tinkle of glasses and heavy chatter filled the room. And it wasn't before long when she realized that several men had their eyes on them, mostly on Ruby, their line of sight directed firmly on the swell of her breasts.

Turning to smile widely at Ruby, her chest heaving from excitement, quite contagious from around her, she said, ""If every man does not end the evening in love with you, then I'm no judge of beauty!"

"Or men…" Ruby mused and they both laughed. Belle smiled, inclining her head to listen into their conversation.

"No…they're far too easy to judge", Emma declared, a mischievous smile on her face, her eyes roaming the crowd.

"They're not all that bad", Belle pointed out as she surveyed the sea of faces whirling around in front of them.

"Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience", Emma highlighted boldly with a smile.

"One of these days Emma, someone's going to catch your eye, and then you'll have to watch your tongue", Belle warned her, forcing the younger woman to consider her words carefully, yet she was too playful to even find the seriousness between the lines. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Belle's right", Ruby added now, her eyes making four with a handsome man standing across the crowd, his smile never faltering as he gazed intensely in her direction. "Em, someday someone will capture your heart with such intensity that you'll realize how serious love is."

Emma couldn't imagine that at all, to fall so deeply in love with someone that you just lost all sense of yourself for more than a moment. You often times could become attracted to someone. Like how she believed August to be handsome enough, or that night when she met Regina, she couldn't deny that the woman was attractive. But what exactly could make you jump from attraction to loving someone completely in a matter of seconds or hours or days? That she had never been captured in. Surely you could think someone's hot, but to fall in love, you'd have to get to know the person more than just a glance or their outer appearance, right?

That was something she had never been able to do: to meet someone, find them attractive, get to know them more and fall in love with them. Nope, she had never been that lucky, or never really interested because mostly, it always was one sided and she'd be the one who didn't return the feelings.

Soul meshing was another thing: Ruby's belief that you could meet eyes with someone and know from that moment that the two of you were meant to be together. How the hell was that even possible? Wasn't getting to know someone a little more, a requirement to a long lasting relationship? Surely she was young and yet she was aware of that much.

"If you met someone right", she said into Belle's right ear, her friend inclining her head closer to her, "and you find them attractive, and it's like…you kinda feel this pull between the two of you…"

"Pull as in you wish to be intimate with them based on their attractiveness or pull as in you're interested in them and what they're like?"

Emma pondered on the situation, frowning. "I don't know, but I felt all tingly inside…like I'd like to get to know them more, ugh…" and she scowled, "I really can't explain it."

Ruby brushed her shoulder and there was a muffled laughter behind black lace gloves. Turning in her friend's direction, she realized the man had moved from across the floor to Ruby's side and was offering his hand for a dance. It was taken graciously, and her eyes moved with her older friend as she was led unto the dance floor.

Belle laughed, a flicker of disbelief crossing her face. "Am I under the impression now that you've met someone you're attracted to, someone who you wish to…be with romantically?"

"I…don't…know…"

"Ah, sweetheart", Belle said softly, smiling and she squeezed Emma's left shoulder affectionately, "what I can tell you is that when you fall in love with someone, you never ever doubt your feelings at all. You know. And even after the first time you met them, looked at them, believed them to be attractive, the second time around when you gaze upon them, the attraction either grows deeper or it subdues. If it grows deeper, and you feel this pull, it gets more intense. And the only way you can fully realize if it's truly love is if what you feel is mutual."

"How do you know if it's mutual?"

Belle sighed. "Love is never easy. But the way the person looks at you, you'd know immediately."

"I…"

"Just wait and see what happens", Belle piped up, and August appeared behind her, snaking a hand around her friend's waist. Belle jumped from fright.

"Boo", he whispered in her ear, smiling.

"Hey…" Emma turned to see Neal standing near to her, smiling.

"Hey…" she said in return.

"Ah, you promised me…a dance…remember?" and he scrunched up his handsome face, daring a smile.

August who was in earshot heard, and he held up a hand, frowning. "No, I was promised the first dance."

"Yo, just chill, dude. I got this." And Neal waited, Emma glancing from him to August.

"Emma, tell this…old man that he has to wait."

"Wait, old? I'm not old! I'm just…" The music was dying down, and as Emma sensed it, she tore her eyes away from the two men to peer around, wondering why the band would stop halfway through a song. Even the dancers appeared confused.

But from where she stood, only little could be seen, except the sudden change in around her as everyone's eyes were cast to the front of the room near the entrance. Standing on the tip of her boots, both hands pressed on Belle's shoulders, Emma tried to capture the front of the room with her eyes. Not much could be seen as gasps ensued from around, people turning to whisper behind their hands, eyes darting back to the front. And then the dancers parted in two: the crowd split down the middle as Maleficent's laughter bubbled up from somewhere further down the line.

"Everyone clear the way for the Queen", a man's voice ordered, and Emma's chest froze, forcing her to stop breathing as she stood there. "Her Majesty, Regina Mills."

Suddenly, she found herself melting away between Neal and August. With her eyes downcast as the room appeared to grow larger and she smaller, all she could do was stand there and try to appear composed. But the flutter of her nerves was the thing that alarmed her the most. It was totally unexpected. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She had prepared herself for the absence of someone, pushing it behind her mind so far along the evening that the sudden announcement left her shocked.

But why was it affecting her like this?

Emma realized that she couldn't be seen by the woman at all. The warnings she had been given, the new news that had been offered to her. She wants you dead. She's after us. She's our enemy. Don't find yourself in her company or presence. Yet none of them had known of her recent escapade and what had transpired between her and the Queen. The warnings and sudden change, the hostility, the attraction, seeking out information from Belle as to what her feelings meant exactly.

Belle's eyes were on her now, a frightful expression on her face. And Emma tried to appear like herself, normal and unaffected but her eyes widened. Her hands were cold and clammy. Neal turned to watch her, and he frowned.

"My dear!" the fair head woman exclaimed in a high voice, and as she rushed forward, Emma caught a glimpse of her, arms outstretched. "How nice of you to come!"

"I'd never miss it." Regina's voice sounded far away, husky as she had remembered, but she should have forgotten. Emma shouldn't remember her voice.

Standing there, she wiped her palms feverishly on the front of her dress as the sound of heels upon polished marble floors grew closer. The crowd stepped back, forcing her to do the same, everyone appearing frightful yet no one feeling completely as affected as she was. Her heart was galloping in her chest, and she tried taking deep breaths, her eyes focused forward, waiting.

And then the empty crack between the two people in front of her was filled with a flash of blood red, black lace dancing around a wrist as a hand moved whilst she walked. The side of Regina's face, red stained lips, long black hair tumbling over her shoulders, thick and beautiful, her breasts protruding forward, olive skin and just…breathtaking. Then just when Emma believed she had passed by and a deep breath could be taken, Regina's handkerchief slipped from between her black gloved fingers and fell to the floor, just in front of where Emma stood, trying to hide.

She stepped back, one step, then another, using her left hand to squeeze the other, waiting.

But as she did, the two ladies in front of her moved further aside, exposing the younger woman for full view and Regina stooped gracefully, left hand resting in her lap whilst the other pinched up the thin cloth from the marble surface. Within a matter of seconds, the smile on the brunette's face was there and then it was gone when her eyes met emerald ones. Those dark intense eyes sought out Emma's bewildered pair of wide eyes and held a gaze that not only captivated but it stirred up familiarity. It was poisonous and alluring, dangerous. For the Queen to stand there gazing at a young woman for a few seconds like that, Regina immediately realized the seriousness of the situation.

The young woman was there.

She was standing right in front of her and all Regina could do was focus her eyes on Emma. Miss Swan. The beating of her heart wasn't just a dull feeling but with every beat now, her blood rushed through her body, pounding in her head. Anger or passion? Both.

All Emma could do was stare at her without breathing. Honestly, the first time had been a pull, but this time it was much more like drowning in a gaze, wanting to drown, desiring it above everything else. And her insides melted, the world stopped, seconds dragged by as her knees grew weak and her throat clenched from intensity. Then the butterflies madly danced around inside her.

And before she knew it, the crack in front of her was suddenly clear of red and a beautiful face, then Regina was gone.

Immediately Belle turned to gaze upon her with wide eyes, and so did Neal, even August. Everyone around her did the same, even the strange faces she had looked upon without familiarity. Quickly, her hands were snatched, both of them, then Neal and Belle pulled her further into the crowd and away from the scrutiny. She was only released from their grasp when her back was pressed against a thick stone post, and there was the absence of excess eyes focused on her.

"Oh shit", Belle muttered, lifting a hand to rest it against her forehead. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. We're so dead now. Where the fuck is Ruby?"

And as if summoned, Ruby appeared, walking towards them with a quizzical expression on her face, her eyes seeking out Emma, only Emma.

"What the hell just…"

"Ruby, did you just see what happened?" Belle asked, becoming infuriated. "Did you?"

"I had no idea she'd come!"

"Oh fuck it! You knew she'd come! You knew this would happen!"

Neal appeared nervous. And all Emma could do was remain silent whilst she tried to compose herself, and her breathing.

"She just came in! She didn't…"

"Ruby, Regina dropped her handkerchief, bent down, locked eyes with Emma and then she just…" Belle was glaring, steaming up.

"Wait, that's why she stalled? I thought she saw someone that she knew and…"

"She saw someone she knows!" Belle exclaimed, and a hand was waved in Emma's direction. "She saw her!"

"Yeah, she saw her, stopped, and…" August began. "Stared her down for a good couple of seconds, if you ask me."

"That was more like a deep gaze", Neal pointed out, lifting a hand, "you know, intense gaze…Emma are you sure you haven't met Regina before?"

"No", she said quickly and firmly. "Of course not." And she tried to appear amused at his question.

"Stupid idea this was, all your idea", Belle said to Ruby, her eyes flashing, "placing Emma in the company of a woman who wants her dead."

"I told you before, Regina isn't going to even fucking try to hurt her", Ruby stated forcefully. "I'll rip her to pieces."

"I'd pay to see that", August joked. No one shared his joke though.

Emma's mind was blank.

"So what do we do now?" This was Neal. He glanced at Emma with worry in his eyes.

"We go home."

"Aw come on!" Ruby said to Belle, folding her arms. "Stop overreacting, look, probably Regina doesn't know who Emma is, and she just, you know, she saw her and thought she was so gorgeous that she had to stop and stare."

"Go ahead and fill your head like you always do with your delusions", Belle declared, "if anything happens to Emma, it's your fault."

"Dude, just stop for a minute here and think things through, alright?" August started, holding up a hand, considering Belle with calm eyes, "first thing is, years have gone by since the bloodbath between Snow, Charming and the Queen. The thing is, things died down. I mean, sure Regina might know, might…and I stress on the might because she could have heard and seen a picture of Emma, but she's never seen her before. So…second thing is…"

"I'm with Belle. Regina stopped and that look was one of recognition. She knows Emma."

"You're cutting in, man", August said defensively, throwing Neal a defensive look, "second thing is, the lady dropped her kerchief, she stooped, picked it up, watched at Emma. Correct me if I'm wrong here, but Emma is a looker. You stand there and see her across a room and you're sure as hell going to stop and stare."

Somehow, that sparked something in Emma, and she couldn't help but smile. The warmth August's compliment provided succeeded in calming her nervousness, yet it didn't quite help with a lasting effect.

"Back off, bro", Neal piped up defensively now. "I'm the suitor here. Not you. If you wanted a chance, you should have lined up like the rest of us and show off with your compliments."

"Excuse me but I was probably building a poor old lady's wardrobe, trying to make a living the hard way. What's your line of work: making teddy bears?"

Neal was glaring.

Emma, Belle and Ruby couldn't help but laugh.

"I beat you by age."

"Obviously", August stated, glowering. "Handsome goes with age."

"The fuck is your problem?" Neal asked, stepping forward aggressively. And Ruby then Belle moved to block his way. Emma did too, moving in between the two of them.

"Hey!" she demanded, "cool down! This isn't a wrestling arena!"

"Calm your tits, dudes", Ruby ordered. "I know my friend's good looking and all, but if you want to fight over her, I'd suggest you do it somewhere else."

"We're totally straying off the topic of concern here", Belle reminded them.

"Yeah, you know what, bring Regina in too, in fact", and August scowled at Neal, "it must affect you so much now to realize that maybe the Queen has the hots for Emma, huh? Challenge for both of us now, huh? Regina might move in, cut in on your…"

Neal swung a hand but Ruby caught it in midair. And Emma took that as her queue to pull August away from the gathering. But clearly her declared suitor had enough for he chose to part ways with them for the time being, disappearing into the crowd with Belle, scowling deeply. That left Ruby with Emma and August.

"Look, Emma I had no idea Regina would be here. I mean I thought about it, but it didn't bother me that much because I had no idea she'd know you, or recognize you."

"Probably she doesn't know her or recognize her", August said flexing his arms, leaning back on his feet. "I mean, don't hate me for saying it but the Charmings practically lock Emma out from the outside world all the time. Even I haven't met her officially for so many years and I've done work in the palace."

"See the thing is", Ruby said now as the music commenced, and people danced, "she's not after Emma, she's after Snow and Charming. She can't…kill Emma…or so word has it…"

"Why can't she…"

Emma caught the look passed between the two of them and frowned.

"What?" she asked quickly yet neither provided an answer. "What are you talking about? Why can't she kill me? Ruby?"

Her older friend smiled wryly, providing no answer.

"Just a thought…"

"Ruby! Why can't she kill me?"

"Because if she does, it's her death sentence according to the Banishment Law", August said. Ruby was amused with his partial truth, half lie. "Regina tries to kill you, or kills you, the whole realm turns against her because above all, everyone loves Snow, but they love you more."

"And it probably fucking kills Regina that people love you more than even her, and she's Queen."

They were all standing in line now, side by side as they watched the dance. And yet…yet Emma's eyes kept searching the crowd to locate Regina. She could not be found which was surprising. Her companions were Tinkerbell and that man Tink had labeled as 'suitor number three'. Surely he had to be Regina's boyfriend or something. But what the hell had happened just now between her and Regina? What had happened to her? By just locking eyes with the older woman, Emma honestly believed she had been captivated in such a way…what did that mean? Was it attraction, love? It couldn't be love! After all she knew, all the taboo and hate, after her warning to stay away, how could she love someone like Regina?

But why had Regina stopped and gazed at her like that?

It had just been familiarity and probably shock in seeing Emma there. Yeah, that was it. But she had to stop this. Because it was becoming clear even as she wanted to deny it. She was somehow becoming seriously attracted to the Queen and it was really affecting her, making her knees weak, heart race…that wasn't normal. It had never happened to her before. But now…

"We should leave now", Ruby said after she returned her glass to a passing tray, turning to seek out Belle and Neal. "It's getting late and Regina ruined every fucking thing."

"Best get out whilst you're alive, huh?" August joked. "Or you could stay, we all keep a look out for her Majesty and when we spot her, we push Emma in the other direction."

"Geez, I feel like a cabbage patch doll on high demand or something", Emma said scowling. "Look, I'm not afraid of her. I'll tell you that now. She can't do anything to me."

"And you're so sure", August offered.

"All I know is she's a Queen, and she'd have to be a coward to even think about killing me in front of all these people. She'd never do it. Trust me. Putting that aside, someday had to come when we'd have to meet each other and I can't keep hiding. I'm not going to hide because she's here. Not going to put my life on hold because of that."

"Amen", August said lifting his glass, smiling. "I toast to that."

"Gladly", Ruby said smiling.

Belle returned now without Neal and informed them that he had found a friend, deciding to stay and converse.

"You missed Emma's brilliant speech", August told Belle. "She just said in bold words that she's not afraid of Regina and she's not going to put her life on pause just because they're in the same castle."

"You're too brave for your own good", Belle muttered, shaking her head in disbelief as she considered Emma. "Just don't go close to her, that's all."

"I'll do more than that", Emma said suddenly, her emerald eyes finally finding the brunette standing not so far away from where they stood, their eyes instantly meeting, a gaze held and never faltering.

All Belle could do was wait, and stare at Emma. So did Ruby and August.

"Emma?"

The younger woman absentmindedly rested her goblet upon a passing tray then with her jaw set, fists clenched, toes gripping ground in her boots, she sucked in air.

"I think it's time I do it", she said boldly, never looking at them.

"Do what?" Ruby asked, as Regina diverted her eyes to listen to Tinkerbell speak, then those same dark eyes blinked back to look at Emma, trying as hard as she could to maintain a glare but her gaze only softening as emerald eyes remained focused on her.

"Oh you want to dance now?" August said, suddenly appearing excited. "Sure, let's…"

"I've got to do something first", Emma said to him. "Give me a minute."

"Wait, where…"

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked, her eyes darting to look at Ruby. "Emma?"

But Emma stepped forth with purpose and before they realized it, she was moving through the crowd. Ruby rushed forward and so did Belle, yet people closed in and blocked their path, leaving them to catch the glint of blonde hair as their younger friend moved away from them.

Regina tilted her head sideways, her hair moving over the fabric of her dress near those smooth exposed shoulders of hers. Listening to Tinkerbell lament on Robin's flaws was beginning to bore her more than ever now. And as much as she tried to capture the conversation's direction, her eyes couldn't help but seek out Miss Swan and stay there. The feel of her hair hanging loose suddenly itched her skin, making her feel heated and flushed. And she wished to reach up, gather it up and hold it with a clasp.

What was she doing here?

Clearly the young woman wasn't aware of the intensity of her status and the purpose of her parents undying protection, efforts to conceal her. To come to a social event like this, it intrigued Regina deeply to witness the young woman's bravery, her boldness, the way those emerald eyes sought her out and held the intense gaze. It also unnerved her that above all, Emma was proving to be much more enticing to Regina with her purpose to break links from her parents, to push boundaries. The Queen favored this highly. But she also detested the fact that fate once again threw the two of them into each other's path. Would it always be like this?

Earlier when Tinkerbell had begun to speak of Emma, all Regina wanted to do was to silence her. To speak of the Charming's daughter, to admire her boldness, to become lost in a gaze, this was uncalled for. This must be stopped.

"Your Majesty, would you care to join me for a dance?" Robin asked near her side.

"Can't you see I'm talking to my friend here?" Tinkerbell said furiously, and she glared, "go ask someone else."

"Now, now, dear", Regina said smirking, "play nice. Robin, I don't feel like dancing at the moment. Do ask me after some time has passed."

"Maybe in another life", her friend muttered, and rolled her eyes, "Regina, you can't be serious…with him…geez."

"I believe we've had this very same discussion before, my friend." And she sighed, seeking out Maleficent, and exchanging a flirty look with a smile. "Do tell me, why feel threatened?"

"You can do better", Tinkerbell stated, looking cross. Regina leaned back, allowing her eyes to roam her friend's figure up and down as she smiled.

"Offering yourself up to be my suitor?" and she reached out, tucking a few strands of golden hair behind her friend's left ear affectionately, "don't grow flustered. It makes you appear quite tempting to me."

"Epic fail", Tinkerbell said firmly, "because if you allow him to step in, we're done playing bed buddies."

"Why must you always choose to have these discussions in public settings, dear?"

Tinkerbell scowled. "Someone needs to give your heart a freaking wakeup squeeze or something because like you haven't realized time is passing and yet you're not settling down."

"Dear, settling down is for the warm and happy. I prefer reveling in the bold pleasures of life. If I do settle down…" a fluke of wine was offered and she took it, smirking, "if I do settle down, what goes on between us will cease to exist. You do know that."

"Anyone else but Robin, or Graham or…"

"Anyone but a man."

"Yes. You don't suit a man."

"And what exactly are you leaning to? Must I be affected by this declaration? Or should I be highly amused? Regina inclined her head towards Tinkerbell, dark eyes moist, eyelashes fluttering, eyes lined heavy with black.

"You're too dominating. You're…"

"No bed talk here, dear."

"It's like you don't get it, do you? You don't even know yourself or what you want. And it's been going on for years. You just keep passing through people, trying to look for what you want and you don't even know what you want."

"I…" Regina digested her friend's words, found truth in them. "I want someone who challenges me, makes me do the inevitable, infuriates me up to a point where desire drives me mad. And I keep going back for more. I want someone to take my dominance away from me, to do things the way I desire them, leaving me satisfied, because all my life I have been leading, since no one can do it for me. In other words, someone must take the reins and accept me for who I am, change me. Good luck in finding someone like that because no one can break me."

Tinkerbell was smiling. "Definitely my thoughts. Robin can't do half of that."

"Why are you so opinionated when it comes to who I choose?"

"Because it's like I keep talking and you never listen."

"And what exactly are you always trying to tell me?"

"You deserve better."

"Who is this better choice then, might I ask?" And Regina smiled, her attention focused on her friend as the music struck up an upbeat tune. "Who is this perfect match for me, one you've discovered and will prove worthy of my affections? Worthy of doing all the above…"

"Hey, Regina", and suddenly her breath caught in her throat. A gasp never would suffice. Regina's blood froze from the familiarity of that voice. Her head snapped to face front, and dark eyes met emerald ones, the former pair widening from shock, "or should I refer to you as your Majesty?"

"To answer your question", Tinkerbell said smiling now, her eyes shining as she gazed at Emma, "here she is."

And Ruby, Belle, August all stumbled behind Emma, their eyes wide.

Regina's heart was the one to gallop now like a race horse, beginning a journey that she could never turn back on.


	5. The Apple Of Her Eye

"Hey, Regina, or should I refer to you as your Majesty?"

"To answer your question", Tinkerbell said smiling now, her eyes shining as she gazed at Emma, "here she is."

Regina was so astonished by the sudden confrontation that she had to regain her composure, the lapse in time forcing the air to thicken with tension. Yet not a word was uttered from her red painted lips as she stood there surveying Emma, her dark eyes completing a full roam over from emerald eyes to a heaving bosom, then slight hips all the way down to the peek of her brown boots below her gown. And up again until she latched them unto the young woman standing before her. She was beautiful. But Emma clearly wasn't her type in a woman. She was far too young and the attraction that had been evident many nights before was gone, everything had vanished.

Her own purpose in ever finding Emma attractive would be to fuck her, to sleep with her and then release her so that she could run to her parents. And then when Snow came looking for her, furious, Regina would laugh in her face.

It was that simple: Regina never fell in love with a woman. She slept with them because of the pleasure. A woman could go under and stay under for quite some time. But on most occasions when she dominated, she'd somehow savor the taste of glee (no pun intended) from witnessing a woman writhe below you. That was pleasure, apart from a man selectively choosing to stick it in and fill you up, friction. That could be gathered between two women too. Plus, men with breasts infuriated her. She preferred a woman's orbs to torment with her tongue. A man could also be desired. But no one ever would succeed in capturing her heart for it was caged, protected.

Emma's breasts, no, blink and focus on her infuriatingly optimistic mother instead.

She couldn't understand the purpose of the young woman's deliberate confrontation. It confused her. What was she up to? Surely Emma must be fully aware of the situation before her. Coming to an event such as this: obviously her parents had no idea as to her whereabouts. It was almost as if the young woman had grown into a risky rebel. She was this…Princess who would defy all odds to somehow break away from the restraints of her parents. And to completely disregard the dangers of placing herself within the company of the one person who was known publicly for wishing the death of her mother.

Snow White.

The infuriating imbecile. She could hide behind her pretty little fair face and her perfect little family. She could be completely delusional in wishing that her dear daughter never found out the truth about the past and the future. Snow could try all she wanted to conceal Emma from watchful, curious eyes, but as fate seemed to wish it, not even her sickly attempts to enforce banishment laws could prevent such a thing. Yes she had been banished. She had been threatened with death and actually having the Dark One aid in keeping her at bay from the Charming's kingdom. But Emma had discovered her. She had crossed her path and there was no turning back now. Twice.

Continuing with her silent scrutiny, she only stopped when her personal guard cleared his throat.

"Young man…" and he stepped forward, shoving his hand in front of August Booth who attempted to join Emma where she stood, "anyone who wishes to speak with the Queen must provide a name to be formally introduced." His glare rested on Emma who merely turned warily to consider him, then she rolled her eyes and returned them back to the woman standing in front of her. Regina did the same, pursing her lips as she tried to hold up her defenses, trying to appear completely unaffected by the intense scrutiny she was receiving, Emma's eyes resting on her cleavage.

"No need for introductions, trust me", stated Emma.

"I don't believe we've met?" Regina asked in a stern tone, smirking. Emma was amused, seriously amused with her sudden selective lapse in memory.

"Emma, this…" Ruby began stepping forward.

"Names", the guard demanded.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" August said throwing his hands up, "dude, what's your problem, man?" A glare was aimed at the guard, "go get a drink or something, loosen up some screws."

"Step back then", the guard demanded, growing red in the face, eyes flaring.

"Excuse me?" August did a great job at appearing offended.

"You're excused."

"Do you know who I am, dude?" and August scoffed. "I probably built your bed. Without me you'd be sleeping on the ground."

The guard smirked. "The wood boy: hard in the head too, I suppose."

"I'd fight you, man. Trust me I would." And August balled his fists, waiting. "Gimme your best shot. Bet all you got is cotton wool under that metal armor. Bet you got a little cute ferret in your pants." Ruby snorted.

Even Regina couldn't help but allow a smile to tug at her lips. So did Emma. Tinkerbell merely mirrored Ruby's snort, lifting a hand to cover her mouth.

"How dare you…" and before the slicing sound of the sword taken from its holster could be completed, Belle quickly snatched August's hand and pulled him back.

"Ruby", she managed to lean in and whisper loudly through gritted teeth, "deal with this!" and then she stepped around her, her dress flapping around her ankles, the sound of heels clicking upon marble. "You, come with me", she said, turning to watch August dance about as if prepping for a fight. Shoving him back into the crowd, and taking his arm, she turned to glare at Ruby one more time before vanishing.

"Sorry about him, your Majesty", Ruby began half laughing, her eyes resting on Regina who continued to glare Emma down, "he's just full of it, he's such…a…" and her words died away as she scrutinized the scene before her.

There was something seriously wrong with this picture, she thought as her eyes danced between her younger friend and the Queen. Surely Emma appeared almost too familiar with the likes of the older dark hair woman because from the way she was looking at her amusingly, it somehow appeared as if she was either too brave, she had gone mental or they had clearly met each other before. Ruby disregarded the latter with an internal shake of her mind for it was completely impossible. But there was…intensity. No, really, there was! First it was the sudden gaze just now through the crowd and now this gaze that was lasting so freaking long, you could believe the two of them were frozen or something. No. There was something wrong with this scene.

The nerve of the woman! First she had Tinkerbell and now she was eyeing up Emma? For a woman of her age, surely there must be limits, or decency! Not only that, Emma as well! To come here and boldly act upon the new information she had been fed, that this was the woman who wanted to slice Snow's fingers off, or possibly do more, like fillet her with one of her swords. Speaking of swords, Ruby began to wonder why the hell the Queen needed guards when she could just as well carry a sword and defend herself. Maybe it was just a delight for her, because if any danger presented itself, Regina would reach out, grip the sword from her guard, pull it from the holster then swing it without flinching.

Ruby swallowed when the Queen's fingers twitched within her gloves. Oh shit, she was going to gut Emma. Shit. Fuck.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma asked boldly, daring a smile as radiant as the sun in the morning. "You look nice by the way. Loving the blood red dress. It kind of reminds me of blood. You know, hearts covered in blood, hearts you rip out…"

"I think", said Tinkerbell quickly and she cleared her throat, her eyes wide, "that you look beautiful too, Emma, wow!" actually it was only a diversion because from the looks of her dark hair friend, a storm was brewing already. This was not good. Regina was slowly flexing her fingers and it meant only one thing out of two: that she was seriously losing it from anger, or she was seriously losing composure which could mean she was totally captivated in Emma and was trying to distract herself but it wasn't working so she was somehow flexing her fingers, trying to think nice thoughts. Okay, that was a long thought. And yes, she occasionally had long thoughts.

"Thanks", Emma said smiling in her direction.

"Wait…" Ruby suddenly caught up in the moment, "wait, wait, wait, wait… she shook her head, confused, "you know her?" her eyes were on Tink who considered her with a smile.

"Yes, I know her."

"How?" Ruby was curious, eyes narrowed.

"I must ask", Tinkerbell said abruptly, trying to avoid the question fully, "who did your hair? I love the highlights!" Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, folding her arms.

That worked like a charm. Instantly Ruby reached up to touch her hair and she smiled widely, her eyes dancing. "You like it? Gee, thanks! I had this woman help me do it back home. Kind of doesn't cost much if you provide your own dye, which is easy to get if you know where to look."

Ruby thought the other fair hair woman was wickedly pretty to be honest. Most times she used to hear about her, as in her being Regina's bed buddy and all that, but to see her for the first time up close like this, yeah, there was some sexiness about her. Those eyes were wicked and flirty, surveying her with a sudden bold interest, eyelashes fluttering as cheeks became flushed, head lowered as if suddenly shy and mesmerized. Suddenly, she was lost in a moment, her eyes moving over Tinkerbell's dress all the way down to her soft green shoes, her feet crossed at the ankles. And they both smiled at each other, Ruby suddenly feeling quite skittish.

"You're…Tinkerbell?" she asked.

"Indeed I am. And you are?"

"Ruby…most people call me…"

"Red…" Tinkerbell said quickly, "judging from your red highlights, red lipstick, red eyeliner, red nails…"

"You are too cute!" Ruby said smiling.

"I am? Aw! Sucks, thanks!" Tinkerbell was blushing deeply. Regina glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

Emma found it rather strange that her so called friends were backing out on her like this. It kind of offended her, because August was gone, and so was Belle. Now Ruby obviously had become intoxicated by Tinkerbell. Seriously? They were only moments ago discussing the dangers of her being in Regina's company. And here she was standing right in front of the freaking Queen and yet all of them suddenly forgot every single thing. Oh she'll kill you, and she'll melt you with her fireballs. Okay that last part was totally made up but it kind of intrigued Emma, the fact that Regina could conjure up a fireball. Fire. She liked fire. She remembered once she was camping out somewhere with her parents, and she just kept staring at the fire, becoming lost in the flames licking the ground. Then her eyes had become glazed over and there had been a maddening smile forming on her lips. Perhaps now she had that same smile as she eyed Regina's right hand.

The Queen's hands.

Shit. She was becoming flustered now, and thank gods she didn't choose to wear a corset because she'd be moments away from fainting. The older woman was doing things to her, and the more she remained silent as she stood there, all Emma could think about was her dropping her handkerchief, then stooping to pick it up. Bend and snatch. Lock eyes…and gaze. Melt me.

Plans had changed. Regina and Emma needed to be left alone and she had to do something to get this going because time was of the essence. "Care to have a drink?" Tinkerbell asked nicely, eyelashes fluttering still as she watched Ruby. "I heard the punch is cool. It's got rum and all."

Ruby giggled behind a hand. "Fetch me a glass?"

"I'd rather you come with me", and Tinkerbell pouted.

Eyeing Emma, Ruby touched her arm lightly. "Emma, let's go mingle. You know, away from here, all this tension, away from this shadowy corner…" but before she could continue, her hand was snatched.

"Oh leave her be, don't worry, Regina wouldn't hurt her. Robin…" Tinkerbell turned to seek out the man in question, "make yourself useful and keep a close eye on these two. Make sure they don't leap at each other's throats."

The man she detested raised an eyebrow. "And why would they leap at each other?" Robin asked from nearby.

"Emma Swan, meet Robin Hood", and Tinkerbell smiled, gesturing to either person, "and Robin, meet Snow White's daughter."

Robin's eyes widened. "Ohh…"

Tinkerbell stepped forward and lifted a hand up, a dazzling smile on her face. She waited for Ruby to take it. And Emma watched in disbelief as Ruby completely forgot about her existence, slipping her hand through Tinkerbell's arm and they walked off together. What the hell? Come to think of it, Regina wasn't really providing a tense setting to begin with because she hadn't uttered a word. Not only that, her aura. Emma believed in auras. The Queen's aura was somehow light red, like a fading red, more like red smoke that you could see through easily which meant there wasn't a threat. Maybe that's why Ruby and the rest moved off to leave her here because it was known that people's auras affected those around them. Kind of like how when someone was angry, everyone else sensed it and prepared for an outburst.

Regina was fading or maybe this was a façade.

This made Emma smile.

"Sooo…" she said when they were alone, and the older woman chose to look away, raising her eyebrows as if she was clearly offended or something. "Look, I'm not that ugly. Nor is my appearance that offsetting for you to seek out another source to rest your eyes on." And she stepped up bravely to Regina, moving to stand beside her, just about a foot between them. The Queen turned her head, eyes widening as she was once again astonished by Emma's sudden move. Dark eyes met emerald ones and Regina sucked in air through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"What does it look as if I'm doing?" asked Emma, smiling. The guard was scrutinizing the scene with a careful eye.

"Your Majesty…" he began, eyeing Emma, "is the young lady's company needed or should I remove her?"

"Remove me?" Emma asked, and she considered him with a fatal glare, "you lay one finger on me and I swear you'll taste your own blood." She pulled up her dress and lifted her right boot. Regina eyed it with fascination. "I've got a knife."

The guard didn't hesitate. Stepping forward quickly, eyes wide, he realized that this may be a threat to his Queen and at any moment, the young woman could produce such a knife and use it.

"No, Arnold", and Regina rested a hand quickly on his metal shoulder, her voice firm, eyes dancing, "no force required. I'll handle this on my own."

"She has a knife", he stated stubbornly.

"Something I am sure I can vanish with one flick of my hand, now go take a walk about the room", and Regina turned to cast her dark eyes on the young lady standing beside her.

Without sparing a moment, the guard nodded curtly then bowed and he strode off, leaving the two women alone, both of strikingly different appearances, ages, backgrounds and demeanor. Emma was awed by the sudden move. In fact, she began to feel as if no one really believed she could cause some serious harm with the knife she possessed in her boot. The feel of it tucked inside there provided her with a sense of security. But when it had been uttered that her knife could be in danger because with one flick of a hand it could disappear, she scowled at Regina.

"You wouldn't dare take my knife away from me."

"I'd prefer if you just remained quiet for I am having quite a headache at the moment. Pertaining to your knife", and Regina glanced away warily, , "I really am not interested in such a thing considering it wasn't handy enough before when you were attacked."

"Don't mock my knife." And Emma scowled deeper. "It was like six against one. I could have kicked their asses without your help."

"Miss Swan", and the older woman closed her eyes, lifting her right hand to massage her forehead, "your chatter is annoying me."

"My voice isn't that annoying", Emma stated and she frowned.

"It is. It's fucking annoying. And so is your presence here, get the drift?" Regina asked as she raised a well lined eyebrow, dark eyeliner defining the shape of her eyes. Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Your voice is annoying too", the younger woman braved in response, "and so is this front you're putting up all of a sudden. What happened to the nice lady I met before who offered me drinks and healed me?"

"That woman was a figment of your imagination", the Queen said firmly, "now return to your friends and leave me alone before I lose my temper and…"

"Anger management problems?" Emma said, interrupting her. And the Queen's eyes flew open when she realized it for no one interrupted her whilst she was speaking.

It was like an itch you couldn't scratch, your only choice was to tolerate it without losing your mental state of sanity. As much as she wished to remove herself from the company of this young lady, somehow she desired to stay. And it unnerved her that it had evolved into a situation where she had dismissed her guard, only to find that she did so because her desire to be left alone with Emma was obvious. Somehow it was already feeling like one of those situations where she lifted the bottle to her red painted lips, and she sucked in some form of bitter alcohol. Then even as she'd clearly detest the taste, her choice was to swallow, allowing the burning soothing sensations to travel through her body. The soothing part was yet to come with Miss Swan for she was still at the bitter stage yet.

"Miss Swan, a few days ago you left my kingdom with a warning, didn't you?" and Regina's eyes grew stormy. "As I can recall, my warning was delivered successfully."

Emma took some time, considered it. "Yup."

"And yet here you are."

"Yup again."

"In my presence."

"Yesss." Emma folded her arms and turned up the corners of her mouth as she watched Regina.

"Although I made it clear that you should stay away from me, that we should never see each other again because it would present…difficulty." Regina's head was pounding, and her eyelids fluttered close. She sighed.

"I had no idea you'd be here", said Emma, "look, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to see you either."

"Then why not slink away in the crowd instead of coming so boldly to confront me?" Regina's headache was deepening by the minute. And she wondered if it was all in relation to the younger woman being so near to her.

Surely it was requiring a considerable amount of composure to refrain from causing an outburst. But was it needed? Surely not, since the times for things of that sort had long passed by. It would only result in the sucking in of more attention if she went overly dramatic on Emma. People would turn to watch. And she was the Queen. To attack a young girl in public, especially the Princess, Snow White's daughter whom they all adored, that would cause an uproar. And she'd have to use her magic to hurt some idiots. In other words, she'd ruin her friend's gala and that wasn't very nice. So instead she decided to stand there and ignore the young woman. Yet Emma wasn't about to give up on tormenting Regina.

"I don't slink. I'm not wolf or a cat, or…"

"Miss Swan, you have no idea what you're doing. I would suggest you refrain from familiarizing…from speaking to me for your own good." Regina's dark eyes sudden took on a stormy swirl. Emma was not affected.

"Look if you want to never see me again, just write up where you're going to be and I'll try as best as I can to avoid clashing with you."

"And why on earth would I even wish to alert you on my whereabouts?" Regina asked.

"Where do you go that's so secretive?" asked Emma in return.

"Do you always answer a question with a question, Miss Swan?"

Emma smiled warmly. "Somehow I know it pisses you off so I do it just for fun."

"What infuriates me is the fact that you are still standing here although you are aware that your company isn't needed."

"Oh stop fooling yourself", and Emma snatched a fluke of wine from a passing tray, her emerald eyes dancing with mischief, "I know you want me here."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "And why in the world would there be any truth in that?"

"I know who you are", Emma said quickly, and she lifted the glass to her lips, sniffed then sipped cautiously. "The feud thingee between my parents and you, I was told. See the thing is, I need to hear your side of the story before I come to a conclusion."

Regina was suddenly and utterly astonished. Flexing her fingers as a sharp shiver travelled through her body, she eyed Emma with a wild fascination. Surely she had not heard correctly. No, it wasn't possible. Was she actually asking to hear her side of the story? What her mother had told her, hadn't that been enough to cement her judgment on Regina's character? She desired something no one ever wished to ask her. And that question had always been related to her speaking her side of it all. Emma was completely astonishing her by the minute and it frightened her terribly because it wasn't just the disbelief in the young woman's character that affected her. It was also the fact that, if she was correct as it is, Emma was trying to get a rise out of her. But for what purpose exactly? Was it attraction or was it mere interest?

Attraction would be surprising and it could be used desirably against Snow White. But was Emma that open minded to step outside the boundaries to even consider her, to even desire her? Above all, Snow's daughter would never mature into such a bold, beautiful, open minded, free spirited, yet somewhat foolish young woman?

"Saw you rip out a heart, heard you behead people which is…" Emma shivered, frowning, "not cool at all. You've got to stop that. I heard that you've killed villages of people…"

"Good, now you should be even more compelled to vacate my presence, you foolish girl", Regina stated, her eyes dark. "Utter another word, and I swear I will…"

"I'm not shaking, am I?" and Emma glanced down to conduct a self-study, then lifting her head, she smiled at Regina, "nope, which means, I'm not even the slightest afraid of you. You on the other hand…" and she inhaled deeply, the corner of her mouth turning up, "it's my parents you want dead, not me. So we have no problem here."

Regina was speechless for some time.

"And what makes you so sure of my lack of intentions to kill you, young lady?" Regina asked now. "With one wave of my hand, I can do just that."

"And yet…" Emma looked around, appearing totally cool, "I'm still here. I'm alive and I'm speaking to you more and more, which means one thing. You have no intentions of killing me. You should get your priorities straight, lady."

"You are rather bold!" Regina declared, turning on her heels to face Emma.

"I'm also smart."

"Always appearing to have an abundance of replies just in time…" and Emma sucked in air as the older woman stepped nearer, her heavy dress moving around her boots as she closed the distance between them.

"I was born talking."

"And I would also like to believe that insolence is a quick trait of yours as well?"

This caught Emma's attention and sighed. "I'm not rude. I'm a free spirit. Oh look…" her eyes wavered over the older woman's left shoulder, "brownies…I must have one. I suddenly have this bitter taste in my mouth and that's your fault." Dark eyes flew open in disbelief at the quick insolence. Reaching out, Emma snatched a square of brownie from a tray and pushed it into her mouth. Chewing, she beamed at the Queen who considered her with mild distaste.

Regina had a sassy reply but was prevented from lashing out when the place grew quiet suddenly. She instead chose to glare at Emma, a glare that was accompanied by a scrutiny of the eyes and a small smirk playing on her lips.

Across from where they stood, Robin observed Regina's scrutiny on Emma and he raised an eyebrow. Surely he wasn't seeing clearly because the Queen never conducted such a favorable study on anyone. She was supposed to be hateful towards the young lady for this was Snow White's daughter. Yet the Queen was scrutinizing Emma as if she was a painting placed on display in an art museum. The way Regina's eyes roamed Emma's body sparked some sort of interest in him. But as if catching herself, Regina winced as she lifted a hand, allowing it to flutter near her forehead. Blinking rapidly, she then proceeded to stand there appearing quite ill.

The music died down and the dance floor was vacated as the want for new pairs seemed to be needed. Suddenly Emma's eyes registered August leading Belle into the clearing, and a smile tugged at her lips. Noticing the sudden change in the younger woman's face, Regina followed her line of sight and watched as well. As other couples gathered to form two lines: one for the males and the other for the smiling females, Emma unconsciously swayed nearer to the woman standing beside her. And just for a moment, her right hand brushed against Regina's gloved left hand. Quickly the older woman flinched, a small spark igniting within her fingers, travelling up her hand and through her chest. It was a small rapturous moment, one that was surprising as it was. And this forced Regina to gracefully move her left hand away from Emma's right, resting her palm on her midsection.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes were watching them though from across the room: one pair matching a wicked smile and the other pair lined neatly with a red eye pencil. Holding cups of punch in a hand each, they nudged each other and whispered, heads bent as the music struck up once more and the dance commenced. Ruby had made sure that her eyes were continuously on her friend's whereabouts. Yet she chose to remain in the same position, which was beside Regina and it puzzled her.

"Look at them", Tinkerbell said into Ruby's ear, "love at first sight. I call that fate."

"Are you mad or what? I think Emma is just being her usual curious self, you know, wanting answers", observed Ruby as she pressed her cheek against the other woman's warm left cheek, "something's up though and I can't quite figure it out as yet."

"What?" Tink asked, eyeing her with a careful tight smile for she was fully aware of the situation playing out before her.

"It's like Emma just suddenly walks up there, although she knows the woman is demented and..."

"Regina may be demented but she'd never hurt Emma, trust me."

"And you're so sure why?"

"Because I can read her. Right now she's totally thinking Emma is hot."

"Right, that's why her hands are folded and she's glaring at nothing in particular, got ya", and Ruby rolled her eyes. Tinkerbell frowned.

"Noo, that's just it. Whenever Regina is affected by something, these days she doesn't lash back with sass as she used to. Instead, she kind of ignores the situation fully. And right now, she's completely trying to ignore your friend."

"There's no way in hell she would even be thinking about Emma in that way."

"Why? Because she's Snow's daughter? We both know that's ridiculous because if she's attracted to Emma, she's totally going to work her way into getting her."

"She's not going to even succeed because I'll rip her face off if she tries."

Tinkerbell watched Ruby with worried eyes. Her plan was to get Emma closer to Regina so that she could match them up. But if Ruby was threatening to stand in the way then that would be a problem.

"I think it could work though. Regina needs someone as feisty as Emma to settle her most times. She needs a challenge, someone to fight back. And they…they mesh."

"No way."

Tinkerbell turned to watch Regina and noticed that her friend appeared to be quite unlike herself. She watched as the older woman reached up to run her fingers through her hair, something the Queen hardly did since it threatened to ruin the style that had no frizzes.

"She doesn't look so good", she said quietly, worry intermingled in her tone. "I think Emma is affecting her a little too much, maybe I was right after all."

* * *

Robin stepped closer to Regina and the older woman considered him with a small strained smile, leaning her right boot back to rest on one heel as her head ached. Emma noticed him and smiled.

"Do you dance, your Majesty?" she asked without looking at the Queen. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. Can you just shut the fuck up? She thought as her eyes bore into Emma's right cheek.

"If I can help it, no I do not divulge in such affairs", she said in a low voice, clenching her fists. Emma was speaking again. She must stop speaking.

Robin appeared amused as he considered her. "Ah but she loves to hear recitals of poetry", and he received attention immediately as the Queen turned to smirk at him.

"I've heard many people declare that poetry is a grand beginning to any conversation. You know", and Emma swallowed, glancing at Regina, "nice verses written from the heart, explaining so much about one's life."

Her words were read with a smile as Robin listened. "Do you write, Miss Emma?"

Emma half smiled. "Yeah, in fact I have written books and books."

"Then you must recite a few to her Majesty someday soon!" Emerald eyes turned to consider Regina, waiting.

The Queen never missed a beat. "I prefer expert quotes over amateur scribbles, thank you", she stated sarcastically, her eyes never watching Emma.

"Many people actually like my poems", Emma declared as hurt pulled her heart, "they say I write beautifully."

Her words were followed by a glare, one which surprised the younger woman. "Have you ever considered", Regina began with a smile, "that perhaps those were words of false pretenses?"

Robin Hood wasn't surprised by Regina's sarcasm but he was clearly affected because her words instantly hurt Emma's belief in herself.

"Your Majesty", he said and stepped to stand near Emma, resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "don't be so hard on the young girl now."

Regina actually smiled wider and she tilted her head sideways to stare into emerald eyes. "Oh I was merely preparing her for harsh criticisms, facts of life. You see…" and she inhaled, waving a hand in front of her, eyelashes fluttering, "there is much to learn on your part, Miss Swan…about life and it's…difficulties. In order to write poems that contain an in depth form of self-declaration, one must have experienced to understand."

"You're saying that I lack experience?" Emma asked now. "I lack experience in love? Is that what you mean?" her eyes were stormy.

"Experience in love and understanding in the 'I must learn to keep my mouth shut' department", Regina declared halfheartedly. "Your poems obviously would be too immature for my taste, as you are right now, choosing to stand here as if you are quite mature enough to partake in any affairs I am involved in."

Emma was astounded. It was insulting what Regina did, to ridicule her writing when she had never ever read any of her work. Not only that, the younger woman was also furious with this new change, compared to the woman she had met many nights ago. It was almost as if Regina was on a mission to ridicule her in front of everyone, trying to accomplish something. And Emma was never known to have a stretched out tolerance level. She had a quick temper, one that succeeded in making her grow angry in a flash. She was also bold enough as it was, and that always managed to push her fury forward when needed without even second thinking anything. Hence why her eyes became stormy now.

"Somehow I actually believed you had good in you. But now I see", she said glaring at the older woman, "that you are such an old, cold hearted woman." The air between them suddenly began to buzz with electricity as Regina's magic sparked within her, anger welling up. Even Robin who detected the brewing of a storm, he remained cautiously on the sidelines, watching.

"How dare you speak to me like that", Regina hissed, stepping closer to the blonde woman who didn't flinch, but held her ground. "I am the Queen and you must…respect me, you ignorant girl." Her breathing was not under control as shock overwhelmed her from the fresh insult.

"How dare you tell me I'm immature when you hardly know me?" Emma seethed. "A Queen is supposed to have respect for people to gain respect. No wonder everyone here refuses to even socialize with you to begin with. Yet I'm actually choosing to do the opposite and you are so unbelievably selfish that you insult me."

"Before you poke the ants' nest, I'd suggest you prepare for my bite", Regina warned.

"Go ahead…" They were so close together, their bodies never touching but close enough and neither could brush of the intensity of it all.

"And kill you? I think not. But…" Regina instantly reached up and wrapped her fingers around Emma's throat, not too hard. But a gasp escaped the younger woman's lips when two thumbnails pressed hard into her soft skin. Eyes dark and hard, distance between them, Emma's eyes were wide when nails dug into her skin. There was pain but it felt anything but painful. It was rapturous, immediately sending thrills across her body as she trembled slightly internally. She couldn't breathe. Lifting both her hands, she wrapped her fingers around wrists, around soft material.

"Your Majesty!" Robin said with his eyes wide. "Don't…"

The feel of Emma's soft skin, the way her emerald eyes were wide, reminding Regina of a dark vision she had when her hands had driven the younger woman to breaking point. This was dangerously enticing.

But it was just for a warning.

Releasing her grip, eyes hard, she smirked. But Emma did the inevitable. Soft hands were reaching up and before she realized what was occurring, Regina's eyes widened when gentle but trembling fingers dared to tuck her dark hair behind her ears, sparking from her diamond earrings. Emma's touch was shocking. It was so bold that for a moment, all she could do was focus on the touch, too intimate and dangerous. Yet emerald eyes weren't wide as before from fright. Now they attempted to drown her.

"I'll move, because…" and Emma withdrew her hands, "that's what you want."

"I can hurt you, Miss Swan", Regina threatened, her chest burning with confusion and conflict. "I am…not your friend", and she waited.

Suddenly Maleficent was swaying towards them, and her eyes widened when she scrutinized the scene before her. Emma's eyes moved to register her approach and she stepped away from Regina slowly.

"Would you hurt me more if I told you that when we first met, I couldn't take my eyes off of you?" Robin's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, that's why I came here. I'm bold enough to stand here and tell you that I actually think you're so beautiful. And I wanted to get to know you more. But what good is there in even trying when your efforts are useless anyway."

And without waiting on a response, Emma's face grew serious. Taking up bunches of her dress, she turned around and stepped down from the platform. Then she was walking away.

All Regina could do was stand there and stare.

Robin actually smiled. He was amused by this display of boldness, because for as long as he knew the Queen, he couldn't quite recall anyone being as brave enough as Emma was to say such things. Many feared their lives, the use of magic on them. But the way Emma chose to stand her ground and to utter such bold words, it astounded him. He liked her very much, even against his own judgment.

He realized that as Regina's suitor, he had competition now. And somehow just because Emma had an abundance of spark, of strength within her, he anticipated a meeting again. Robin wanted drama. Which man would deny the excitement in seeing two women fight with intimacy? Seems like the younger woman would not have it end here and…he was already looking forward to the next event.

And just for a moment, Robin noticed that a small smile played on her lips. But this was…confusing. Tinkerbell witnessed the whole affair too, but Ruby hadn't seen it. Green eyes widened when she watched, wishing she could hear exactly what was going on. But in a flash, Emma had stepped away, and she walked away, leaving Regina standing there looking completely unlike herself. The way Snow's daughter stood there, putting up a fight, never flinching. The way Regina had grabbed Emma. She had touched her. It was too much for her.

A smile spread over her mischievous face as she watched her friend.

* * *

"The Queen find's someone else and that would mean that you'd have to stop jumping into her bed", Ruby said sarcastically. She waited a beat. Tink breathed in quickly.

"Who told you about that?"

"News travels…"

"It's complicated", Tinkerbell declared.

"No, I get it", and Ruby frowned, "every woman who's into women wants to fuck the Queen. It's like one of their fetishes. So I don't blame you."

Tinkerbell was taken aback. She seemed offended. "It's not like that."

"You must do it for a reason…"

"She's…" and the fair hair woman licked her lips, meeting Ruby's eyes.

"I know she's fucking hot", Ruby stated in a heavy whisper, "I would want to jump into bed with her too. Heard she's got a way of dominating, you know, plus she can make you go over the edge over and over again…"

"That's true." And Tinkerbell smiled wickedly, eyeing Ruby with fascination. "But that's not why I do it." Lifting her small rounded glass to her parted lips, she proceeded to take a sip, gathering her thoughts in the process. Ruby waited. She waited as she watched August twirl Belle around.

To be honest, Regina's personal bedroom life had nothing to do with her. She couldn't care less about who the woman fucked and dominated. But somehow her actions regarding Tinkerbell weren't clearly justified as moral. Yes, she was Queen and she possibly could have anyone she wanted to do her if so desired that but after Ruby had met the former fairy, after they had begun to intimately speak to each other, she wondered why in the world someone would put their life into the hands of an older woman who clearly was taking advantage of the situation. Sure Tinkerbell admitted that she was provided with a home in Regina's castle. But why fuck her too?

Plus, she actually found the other woman attractive. There was this vibe between the two of them. And fuck, Regina was standing in the way.

"Emma…Belle…they're your friends, right Ruby?" Tinkerbell asked quietly now, as she pressed her body closer to her new friend.

Ruby turned to consider her with curious eyes then she nodded. "Of course they are."

"And you'd do anything for them if they required it?" A dashing young man slid by them now, his dark eyes intensely focused on Ruby. She smiled softly then glanced back at Tinkerbell.

"Sure I would…but it depends mostly on the intensity of the situation."

"Okay", Tinkerbell lowered her glass, then cleared her throat. With her eyes focused on Ruby, she blinked several times before pouting, appearing quite cute for her own good. It forced Ruby to consider her with worried eyes, "Ruby, I've known Regina for many years now, since she was in her early twenties."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she delved into deep thoughts. "Which makes you like what…fifty something too? No way!"

"Nooo!" green eyes grew wide. "I spent some time in Neverland, possibly like twenty years. And you never grow old in Neverland…"

"No shit!" It was Ruby's turn to appear astonished, her hand that held the glass frozen in midair between the two of them. "How did you get there?"

"Okay, long story summarized, one night I was lured into a trap and Pan captured me, because he wanted a fairy to help him get something. He wanted pixie dust. Anyway…" and she sighed, her eyes moving from Ruby's to watch Regina standing beside Emma, "Regina was the one who made me lose my wings many years ago. But she was…I had one chance to communicate with someone off the island and somehow I chose her. I don't know why but I did. And she…she negotiated with Blue, made a deal or something. Up to now I have no idea what happened between the two of them, but the Dark One was involved. The next thing I knew, Blue was there and she was telling me I could leave but quickly. So after like close to twenty years on the island, I finally left."

Ruby was listening with wild fascination, hanging unto Tinkerbell's every word.

"Sooo…"

"She surprised me. When I left her many years ago when she made me lose my wings, Regina was cruel to me. She told me to leave and never go back. Then there she was welcoming me back, and just for a moment, even though she had changed significantly into this person filled with vengeance and anger, I still could see this young girl she was before. And every day after that, she's been completely nice to me. She's been my friend."

"Still doesn't explain why you allow her to fuck you though", Ruby added.

"She's become a monster."

"Oh trust me, I know that much. Beheading, hanging, I think she's killed what…over fifty guards so far by her own hand?"

Tinkerbell's eyes were far off as the music played, the violin playing a haunting tune as the couples swayed before them. "I'm the only one apart from her father who keeps her from losing herself completely. Most times when she's tormented, when she's fatigued and on the verge of running crazy, when she's about to kill, I could turn her back, try to help her unhinge and chase away her demons, or some of them because geez, she's got so many demons it's killing her."

Ruby was flabbergasted. Resting her glass upon a passing tray, she entwined her fingers with Tinkerbell's and as wide emerald eyes considered her, she pulled her through the crowd, never stopping until they were seated under a platform of some sort, stairs above them creaking as people moved and laughed, swayed from intoxication.

"Listen to me", Ruby said quietly as she lifted both her hands, pressing her palms on either side of Tinkerbell's warm, flushed cheeks, "I guess no one has ever told you this before, but there's a huge difference between comforting a friend by lending a shoulder and allowing them to take advantage of you."

"But…"

Ruby quietly placed a finger on Tinkerbell's parted lips, preventing her from speaking.

"Do you want to be intimate with her or is it just a choice?"

Tinkerbell was a kind woman. She also could become very confused and after spending many years living with the Queen, one would assume she had become brainwashed. But was that the case? She was completely aware of the situation she was in. It wasn't as if she was taken advantage of because she gave into whatever it was willingly. And up to this day, her heart knew not why.

"That's none of your business", she said with a cross expression on her face, "what I choose to do is my business. And it works. She's my friend."

"She's using you."

"You don't get it, do you?" Tinkerbell asked as she scowled, her eyes narrowed, "she saved my life. She brought me back. I owe her."

"But the payback isn't to fuck her!" Ruby stated in disbelief. "What you're doing is…"

"My personal business and I don't see how it involves you." Their voices rose and somewhere above them, a man's voice was hushed. "Regina needs me. She needs my help and comfort."

"She's using you like she uses Graham", Ruby stated blandly. Tinkerbell gasped. "You need your own life. You weren't brought into this world to be a fuck buddy. So I don't…"

"I…need some fresh air", Tink said quickly, her voice breaking.

"Tinkerbell…" and Ruby tried to snatch her hand but she stood up with a burst of energy, suddenly appearing frustrated. Pulling her hand away, Tinkerbell moved past Ruby and went around the pavilion. Then she disappeared into the crowd.

Ruby stood up, reaching up to wipe her forehead with a hand and she sighed, her hair falling into her face.

"I was just trying to help", she said to no one in particular. "Shit, I was just trying to help her out of the kindness of my heart!"

* * *

When Ruby did find Tinkerbell again, she was standing beside Regina just where she believed she belonged, like a toy. And it infuriated her to an extent because this wasn't a child, this was a woman who deserved her own feelings and independence. Yet Regina was usurping her power to ridicule Tinkerbell and use her like a slave. She couldn't understand how someone could do such a disgusting thing to another person. But then again, it was Regina, the Queen who didn't give a fuck about anyone's feelings.

Somehow Ruby immediately got a vibe from the entire picture before her. She realized that there Regina stood in all her glory and she had her suitor next to her, she had Tinkerbell who she used. And then there had been Emma. No. It couldn't happen. Nothing of that sort would ever happen, she vowed to it. The Queen would never ever lay a finger on her friend, throwing her into her little game of wooing then using Emma like a toy. Of course she wasn't even sure of her friend's sexuality at the moment for the young woman was never the type to flirt and display interests of love. Earlier though, she recalled Emma bringing up a discussion on somehow believing she was attracted to someone.

Who could that person be?

Clearly NOT Regina since they hadn't met before. No, something was wrong here, totally wrong. Why was she getting this sudden feeling that Regina and Emma had met before this time? Standing there a little far off near a post, Ruby tried to focus. She was suddenly aware of Belle coming to stand next to her. So had August. And turning to them, frowning, she stated this to them, believing that the two had met before and was offered a feverish shaking of the head by Belle.

"No. No, not at all. It's not possible because in order for Emma to do that, she would have had to leave the castle and escape. And whilst escaping, she somehow had to manage to find her way to Regina's kingdom."

"That's like the little lamb running into the wolf's lair, totally not cool", August piped up.

"Guys then explain to me why is it that Emma walked up to her and just said hi like that, then when I left them I came back and…"

"Wait…" Belle's eyes were wide, "you left Emma with Regina?"

"I…well…"

"Ruby, you left the two of them alone? What the hell is wrong with you? Where did you go?"

"Look, you left too! You left with him and then you were dancing and enjoying yourself."

"I thought you would stay behind!"

"Well I didn't but I kept a watchful eye on her always. She never left my sight."

"You were the one who brought her here, so she's above all, your responsibility too!"

"She's your responsibility too!"

"Mother hens…" August butted in, a smug look on his handsome face, "if you direct your attention to exhibit 'Emma' standing beside the Queen", and he pointed, "you'd see her heart is still intact, she isn't bloody and wait…oh! What's that? She's breathing!"

"Shut the fuck up", Ruby growled angrily, "you need to carefully time your jokes, dude. This is no joke."

Belle was actually smiling. "He's right actually. Regina is just…standing there. It's as if she isn't even aware of who Emma is."

"Maybe she doesn't know who she is and both of you are just blowing this up", August chimed in. He reached up to smoothen his hair in the process, winking at Belle whose cheeks became crimson.

"Either way, we need to get Emma away from her. Look, I came here to enjoy myself and I'm just worrying and worrying."

"Because you brought her along and you know she should have never come in the first place."

"But look at her…she seems to be enjoying herself", Ruby stated, watching Emma speak animatedly to Robin now in a corner. The man bent his head low to laugh as he whispered something into her ear. Regina on the other hand turned ever so slightly to consider them and then with a frown on her face, she proceeded to stand there gazing around, like some sort of ornament.

A few minutes after and they were approaching the party standing to the far side of the room. Their intentions were to detach Emma from the crowd and take her elsewhere, but as soon as Tinkerbell's eyes latched onto Ruby, she frowned deeply. Ruby considered her with hurtful eyes.

"My dear August", Tinkerbell exclaimed all of a sudden, her eyes lighting up with glee, "we must dance! What do you say?"

August was taken aback by the sudden invitation but smiled charmingly anyway. "I say that it's high time you noticed how handsome I am."

"Then let's hurry to catch the beginning of the next dance now shall we?" and Tinkerbell stepped to stand in front of August who bowed low.

"My lady?" he offered a hand. Ruby watched with a scowl as she took it and allowed herself to be led into the crowd.

"This…place", Ruby began in a low voice, furrowing her eyebrows, appearing cross, "bad vibes, bad vibes all over."

Belle was watching August with a frown on her face, her huge eyes appearing saddened by him dancing with Tinkerbell. Yet when she heard Ruby speak in a worried tone, shaking her jealousy off, she inclined her head towards her friend.

"Guys…" Emma said now moving to stand next to them, lowering her voice as she appeared to tingle with excitement, "this place is so cool! I think Maleficent spiked the brownies with something because I feel somewhat lightheaded."

"Oh shit", Belle said in a worried tone. "Emma, how many brownies have you eaten?"

The blonde hair young woman delved deep into thought, and she breathed in. "Six…"

"Six? Six? Are you freaking mad?" Ruby asked of her, "Emma, what's going on here?" and she lowered her voice, leaning towards her friend. "What's going on between you and Regina? Don't…" and she lifted a hand to silence Emma as her mouth opened to deny anything occurring, "even lie to me. I need to know the truth."

Emma's mouth clamped shut.

"I just need to hear her side of the story", Emma said.

"Why?" Ruby asked, "don't you believe your mother above all?"

"Of course I do! But my mother has a way of either hiding shit from me or blurting out the truth and you two both know that", and Emma sighed, "the whole Neal thing plus…hiding Regina from me…"

"Speaking of Neal", and Belle glanced around.

"Probably drunk and passed out somewhere", Ruby said and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, back to the topic, young lady, why do I get the feeling you two have met before tonight?"

Her friend was watching her with narrowed eyes, arms folded and she swallowed. "That's a figment of your imagination", she said in a steady voice, and a smile was added to provide some help in appearing convincing. Shit, she actually used Regina's line. This wasn't good.

"Regina is a terrible woman, and you're just jumping electric wires here by just speaking to her."

"I just want…" Emma glanced back at the dark hair woman standing by herself, "I just want to know what's going on. I want to hear what she has to say too. To be honest, I actually think she's hot, but…"

"No!" both her friends yelled, their eyes wide.

Ruby actually smiled but then stopped herself quickly. "The Queen's off limits, Emma. I'm suddenly happy that you're actually attracted to a woman, but any woman other than Regina."

"No, she's beautiful", Emma said eyeing the dark hair woman who inclined her head to listen to what Robin was saying. "But…"

"No, Emma. No", Belle chanted, her eyes wide as saucers, "crush on Ruby, even crush on me, but NOT on Regina. She's not crush material. The woman has a suitor, she has…Tinkerbell, it's known that she sleeps around, and above all, she'd jump at your feelings for her to use it against your mother."

"What she said", Ruby said nodding in Belle's direction, "she'd fucking use it against Snow. She's a very sly woman, don't let her beauty fool you. She's got Tinkerbell wrapped around her finger and it infuriates me. Ugh!"

"Someone has a crush on Tinkerbell?" Emma asked, suddenly forcing a smile, trying to change the topic.

Ruby stopped breathing. "What? Nooo."

"Yeah you do! You're blushing!" and Belle smiled too. "So that's where you went off to when you left Emma here!"

"I…anyway, she's hooked on her Queen, like a drug so…"

"You have your way of working with people", Emma said to Ruby, "get the fairy. Tear her away from Regina so I can get her all to myself."

"Emma!" both Belle and Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, geez!" the younger woman said quickly, holding up her hands defensively. She suddenly wished that her heart had had affections for someone else, someone both her friends could support her in.

"Come here!" Ruby said snatching Emma's hand and she pulled her closer, nestling her face in her soft blonde hair, "I didn't bring you here to stick with Regina all night. Let's dance. Belle?" but their friend shook her head, arms folded.

"No you two go along. I'll wait here."

* * *

With her arms folded as well, Regina continued to gaze here and there, breathing slowly as she tried her best to refrain from thinking evil thoughts.

What Emma had confessed…

She suddenly noticed Ruby pulling the younger woman away and her eyes latched onto the situation before her, watching, studying, and waiting. The woman with the red highlights in her hair was quite infuriatingly insulting for she had heard snatches of her conversation before. That same woman had been in the company of Snow White many years ago when Regina had sent her troops to capture the idiot, trying as best as she could to conceal Snow from her guards. But that wasn't the only thing that infuriated her for she was quite aware of Ruby's night adventures, her full moon escapades and what not. It sickened her up to a point where she deeply wished to throw a remark but refrained from doing because it would only create a scene and with the pounding headache she was suffering from, that sort of situation would only make it worse.

* * *

Rumple was standing a little way off, his dark eyes dancing as he watched Regina. Then lifting a hand, he stopped a passing tray, the man's eyes suddenly glazing over. Waving a hand over the narrow wine glasses on the tray, he snickered, his eyes filled with glee, as one illuminated, changing from red to a swirling blood red. Then clicking his fingers, the tall boy carrying the tray stepped forward, his eyes distant. And he navigated himself through the sea of people. Yet he never stopped until he stood in front of Regina.

Bowing lowly, the tray was lifted and her dark eyes barely flickered to it, reaching out to select the very same glass of wine Rumple had cast some sort of spell on, the ruffles dancing around her hand as she lifted it to her lips. And she sucked in a considerate amount of the liquid, then swallowed. Immediately, her dark eyes widened and a shaky right hand was lifted, a palm resting on her chest. Her heart felt as if it had been washed over with warm liquid, and suddenly her headache was dying away. Lifting the glass up before her, she scrutinized it and frowned. Then with a shake of her head, Regina waved her left hand around the swirling liquid. The color never changed. It would have changed if someone had spiked her drink. But it didn't.

Little did she know Rumple could well enough conceal a potion within anything. And he had been prepared for that sudden move.

Rumple smiled wider.

"Everyone needs a push start", he said quietly, his fingers wiggling just in front of his chest, "let's see you break, your Majesty."

* * *

As the dance begun, Robin came nearer and she turned her head to nod at him, her eyes returning once more to where Emma stood before Ruby on the dance floor. Right hands were lifted, fingers entwined, and a smile crossed Emma's face as she hid a giggle behind the other hand. Then the dance began and when Ruby pulled Emma close enough, cheek resting against cheek, Regina breathed in sharply. Somehow the intimacy between the two unnerved her. The way the older woman, the wolf…the way her hands reached up to gingerly caress Emma's neck, those fingers driving pathways through blonde hair as foreheads met, smiles offered. And then the younger woman was running her hands down over the full figure of the other, a laugh escaping her lips as she swayed intimately against her. All this, every move and expression displayed was scrutinized by Regina. And after a while it severely began to affect her. She suddenly felt…no.

Emma Swan.

Dark green, reminding her of the leaves that whispered in the wind from the apple tree just outside her bedroom window: that was the color of the young woman's dress. And because it hugged that already developed frame, Regina's eyes liked the color even more now. Green signified nature and above all, this young lady was beautiful just as the painted flowers and captivating just as the scent that drifted from those delicate formations. Her lips were beyond tempting, turned up into a smirk, emerald eyes devilish and daring, bold and captivating. And for the very first time in her life, Regina realized that she was spellbound by Snow White's daughter, so intensely that the attraction now was definite and true. There was no doubt now as to how deep her interest ran for the younger woman.

No, it could never be that. That was ridiculous in its entirety for she most definitely could not be within her right senses if it was jealousy that crossed her mind, which pinched her heart. The way they were dancing together, it became obvious to her what this was. It was too intimate to be between friends. That wasn't how friends danced. No, that was intimacy. Why would Emma even bother to allow her fingers to flutter just near the lace that rested near the older woman's cleavage if it was just a dance between friends? Pushing it further, how could one move so sensually against another if feelings weren't attached? And suddenly…the corners of Regina's dark eyes stung for even though she was infuriated by Miss Swan, even though she still could not regain composure from the bold confession, she realized that the situation was much more delicate than she had imagined.

Emma could have lied because they hardly knew each other. How could the young lady even be slightly in love with her? But that was what she had intended to declare, right? She had said that from the first time they met, she couldn't turn her eyes away. Emma told me I'm beautiful. She… It was ridiculous. Lots of people declared she was beautiful, her looks were quite stunning to behold, and yet this young woman's words were quite effective because what Emma said was all she could recollect.

She could have done all this, declared she found her attractive just to ridicule her. And for what purpose exactly: currently she had none other than in relation to Snow White. But why? Snow would never ever stoop so low to work with her daughter in doing all of this. Why had Emma done it?

Comparing herself to Ruby, she realized that there was a significant difference of years between them. And Emma was young. She was young at heart and possibly had restrictions in age when it came to choosing partners. Why on earth would Emma even consider her, be interested in her when she had Ruby, she had Belle, and August, and every other young woman in the room who wasn't a Queen, who didn't have blood on their hands.

And then Ruby brushed her lips on Emma's and Regina watched as the younger of the two returned a slow kiss with a small smile.

She had been played.

The dance ended and Regina's eyes were moist with tears. Reaching up quickly, she batted them away and half smiled at her maddening thoughts, ridiculous desires. And then without second thinking it, her hands reached up, fingers brushing her hair into place and then back down again, moving over her body as she tried to assess herself. As August took Ruby's place and Emma proceeded to dance with him now. What began as a shy waltz, progressed into a slow dance, with the meeting of eyes, bodies pressed against each other as the young man whispered something into her right ear and Emma blushed. This pushed her over the edge. After watching her from sideways, Robin cleared his throat. And Regina tore her eyes away from the blonde young woman to consider him with a frown.

"What?"

And he smiled. "Tell me, your Majesty, am I your suitor or a mere decoration?"

Confused eyes considered him. "Why on earth would you question me about that, Hood?" Regina asked in her husky voice.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, possibly because I'm just observing and you seem to have a new captivating love interest."

There was a hoarse laugh, slightly shaky and Regina shook her head feverishly. "Frivolous confession, she probably declared with the intentions of lying to me, to somehow get a rise out of me…"

"So you believe she lied?" Robin stated, cutting her off. "I detected honesty in her tone…"

Regina smirked. "Honesty indeed. I would never complete such affections" Her eyes were on Emma as she danced intimately with August. Her body ached suddenly, her mind was overriding every other thought she had, replacing them with lust for the younger woman.

"It sickens me to realize, Robin, that I can heal anything else except the torment of a pounding migraine", Regina said quietly as she disregarded his line of thought, and a hand as lifted to her forehead as she closed her eyes. Allowing her hand to flutter just above her eyes, she attempted to chase the pain away, but was unsuccessful. And a groan escaped from within her. "On such an occasion as this, without intoxicating myself into a stupor, is there another remedy?"

"A finger of fire whiskey would knock it out, I presume? But since you wish not to become intoxicated...I have no other alternative. However, I find that if one focuses on anything else but the pain, maybe on a much more enjoyable situation, the mind tends to soothe itself. Naturally, the pain eases with distraction?" Robin offered, raising an eyebrow.

"A distraction..."

"Indeed…"

There was a small nod of her head as she considered it, realizing how such intense pains could cloud your thoughts. Of course… Why hadn't she thought of that…before… and then Regina's dark eyes became distant. Suddenly a new form of trickery, of mischief was dancing around in her mind as Maleficent winked at her. Suddenly she was able to part through her migraine and her mind conjured up definite thoughts. Dark eyes scanned the crowd as she tried to pinpoint an object of distraction. And without second thinking it, Regina stepped down from the platform where she was, her dress moving about her boots as she took tentative steps forward. Tinkerbell was occupied. But that wasn't a problem. It shouldn't be.

What she was feeling for Emma, this wasn't true.

Dark eyes met emerald ones, but the pair didn't belong to the object of her torment. Instead, her gaze roamed over the tumble of red hair and the swell of the young girl's breasts over her corset. In return, Regina was offered a wicked grin. And it was clear that she would always have an advantage with anyone else even if it wasn't with the Snow White's daughter. With just the meeting of eyes, with just one look, the need of intimacy was communicated. And without asking questions, she was approached. This…this was grand in its definition, the way how two women could consider each other and just from a look, everything was expressed.

"Come with me", Regina said in her throaty voice as her fingers closed around the woman's upper left arm. The soft feel of warm skin already began to captivate her. But just not enough, somehow it had to be enough.

And she pulled the young woman through the sea of faces, people moving aside, clearing her path either from fear or awe. Through the inner room they went, past Neal who was leading a guffaw of laughter and then her shoulder brushed Belle, Emma's friend turning to watch with awe. Then when Regina selected a free corner, even with people around, in the clear line of sight where Belle stood, she pushed the red head against the decorated wall and kissed her hard, trying to feel the stir of passion. There was a gasp and dark eyes met emerald ones. Hands trembled near the swell of her breasts, and fingertips were pressing on her warm skin as she gingerly moved her body against the small frame, closing her eyes, the young woman's moan aiding in her guilty purpose.

Regina honestly had a purpose for this all. Possibly it matched the same intentions of the other paired couples pressed against the walls around them, and across the castle. But hers was one of obvious torment for these other people, these men, some of them had wives at home, taking advantage of the situation with another woman just for the sex. Most women reveled in the moment for sex and nearness without attachments. Others were bonded by a relationship and were just intoxicated to make out in a public setting. But none of them was her.

The minute the red head pressed a palm between Regina's legs through her dress and attempted to feel her way around, the Queen's grip tightened around her wrist, pulling the hand away. And as she ravished the small lips, bodies twirling into a shadowy corner, further away from prying eyes, the older woman's fingers closed around the soft, cool fabric of a blue dress, imagining it was green, and then the material was tugged up, nails driving pathways up soft thighs. A low moan escaped once more from the red head as she gasped into the Queen's parted lips, the scent of wine and warm breath, and Regina's right hand slipped between the younger woman's legs, the wetness welcoming, exciting her.

Red hair was immediately colored blonde in her mind as she massaged the soft flesh through stockings with a slow rhythm, moving against the woman with a growing passion. And using her left hand, Regina ran her palm up from the woman's trembling midsection, across her right breast, ending with her fingers wrapping around a delicate neck as she became lost in a terrible fantasy of her own, a dark one. This was a fantasy that actually had her believing she was so close to the teenager, who had boldly approached her, who had been infuriatingly brave with her words and intentions, the very same woman who was the daughter of her enemy, a blonde young girl who absolutely turned her on so much, that it required all the strength she had to ignore her.

It was fucking ridiculous in its entirety. It was unbelievable but it was true. And the more she became lost in her delusion that she was fucking Emma, the more she drove the woman over the edge hard, biting her neck and sucking, using her magic as a form of ecstasy to drive the red head mad beyond control, Regina began to lose it all for Emma. This could not do because the woman, where her hands were, they needed to touch Emma and no one else. She needed to kiss Emma hard and bite her, mark her. Regina felt the dangerous pull of lust, of infatuation and it terrified her. It was such a tormenting state of love that it began to slowly drunk her with insanity. It was like pushing yourself to do something that you knew was so dangerous, yet the thrill maddened your mind. The rush…the rush was fucking torturous but it was so pleasurable.

It was supposed to be like any other occasional sex encounter, ones she had before where someone was approached and she'd dominate without knowing a name or caring. There was just the need for pleasure. Like when she had asked on many occasions what the other woman's name was. 'What do you want to call me?' and her response had been definite 'no names for now'. But now it was different. There was a name she wanted to whisper hoarsely as a hand successfully gripped her neck, her eyes closed.

Emma.

"Tell me you want me", she whispered hoarsely into the woman's ear, moving against her. "Tell me…you…" she choked on the hurt travelling through her chest as the image of Ruby dancing with Emma threatened to kill her.

"I want you", the voice whispered, a gasp ensued, "more...I want you more. Oh god…" and the smell of sweat, of fabric sprayed with cheap perfume, of wine captivated her mind.

"Emma…" she breathed against a warm neck, her fingers wet as the other woman's body shook from orgasms, trembling against her, the press of breasts together, Regina's lips parted as she closed her eyes and fought the pleasure.

"My name is…"

And it was over. In a few seconds after that sentence began, Regina gasped as the reality, the guilt of her actions shook her awake. This wasn't who she thought it was. No. Her eyes fluttered open and dark eyes upon reflex filled with stinging tears. This was not even Miss Swan! She wasn't supposed to break down like this at all. It was uncalled for. It was absurd.

Pushing herself off, moving away from the red head, she stepped back, emerald eyes searching her dark eyes. Yet what the woman was searching for would never be discovered for defenses were erected in an instant and Regina turned quickly on the spot, the flapping of the bottom of her dress marking her departure. The red head watched in confusion, her chest heaving as the Queen walked away, the heels of her boots clicking upon marble, her posture not too stiff, shoulders hunched as she went through the crowd.

She sought out Tinkerbell and she stood next to her, feeling as if her corset had become too tight for it was difficult to breathe now. Resting a shaky hand on her chest, Regina blinked her eyes quickly then cleared her throat. Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey…are you alright? You don't look good."

"I'm…quite alright", she lied. Sucking in air, she grew dizzy and reached up to grip her friend's small shoulder, steadying herself. "I dare say, you are enjoying yourself, dancing with young men and women."

"But you haven't danced as yet!" Tinkerbell said crossly, "I hate to see you standing about with Robin Hood in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"What? Waste my time with the likes of these people? Certainly I shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner…"

Giggling, Emma pulled Belle and Ruby through the crowd, and when she had reached a large post to the far corner of the room, she rested her back on it, trying to catch her breath.

"Dancing is so fun!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm sure it's…"

"I do not dance. In such an assembly as this…" Emma heard Regina's voice and rested a finger on Ruby's lips, stopping her in midsentence, "it would be insupportable. There is not a man or woman in this room, whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

Tink's eyes grew wide in astonishment at her friend's lie.

"Right Regina, that's why the blonde has been the apple of your eye the entire evening. If looks could kill, you'd have it down to a fine art love."

Regina scoffed, lifting a hand to rest it upon her chest. "What scandal…"

"I would not be too fastidious as you are! Upon my honor, I really never met with so many pleasant men and women in my life, as I have this evening." Regina was shaking her head, forcing a smile.

"Your judgment is biased based on your ridiculous growing attraction to Miss Ruby Red."

"Oh please, jealous much?"

"I am certainly not jealous, Tinkerbell", Regina declared, feeling green eyes on her, and Ruby smirked just around the corner.

"You don't see me getting jealous over you swooning after Emma, do you?"

Regina turned to Tinkerbell and sucked in air, trying to gather composure. But no matter how she tried, something inside her was breaking down slowly. It was almost as if a warmth was spreading within her the more Emma was discussed or thought of. And it alarmed her.

"Admit it, you're attracted to her. And unlike any other occasion where you just grab a woman and bed them, this time", and Tinkerbell reached out, poking Regina between her breasts as her eyes grew stern, "you're falling in love with her."

"No."

"Oh stop it, really I've know you for so long. I've seen you in the company of women before, and this is different. You're affected by her."

"Tinkerbell, it's not like that", and Regina's eyes grew stormy.

"Miss Swan…" Tinkerbell pressed on. "Emma…"

"Did someone say Emma Swan?" and Robin Hood appeared beside them, smiling widely. Regina rolled her eyes and Tinkerbell actually returned his smile. "Are we discussing Regina's new love interest now, the young lady who snatched me out of my place and replaced me?"

"You two are seriously fucking demented", Regina said angrily, "I am worried after your sanity."

"Our sanity?" Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow at Robin who smiled at her. "Look at you! You look as if you're losing it because of her."

"Tinkerbell, my dear", Regina began, "Robin, Miss Emma Swan is tolerable, but not pretty enough to tempt me. Hold fast now", and she held up a graceful hand as Tinkerbell scoffed, Emma's breath caught in her throat, "I am not in the slightest humor to give consequence to a young lady who is so flirtatious with everyone."

Emma was shocked. She was shocked and she was hurt. Turning to look at Ruby then Belle, she felt hurt warm her chest and her eyes stung.

"Tolerable…" she said in a strained voice. "I'm tolerable."

Ruby balled her fists, and with her jaw set, eyes hard, she started to stride towards Regina but Belle grabbed her from behind. Emma on the other hand just rested her back on the stone cold post and hung her head.

"Think about it this way", Belle said, "if you were tolerable to her, you'd have to spend the rest of the evening in her company, which would be boring as it is."

"I just…" Emma began.

Belle touched her shoulder gently, her eyes saddened. "Ruby, let's all go get a drink." And they walked off, Emma brushing shoulders with Rumple who turned back to smirk at her.

"You are such a work of art, Regina", Tinkerbell said shaking her head in disbelief, "Robin and I both see it and you pretend you don't."

"She's not pretty enough to tempt me", Regina repeated, lying to herself. Perhaps if she continued lying, saying it over and over again, the fucking lust would stop. It would disappear.

"Then if that's true, I dare you to go ask her to dance with you. And prove me wrong because if she doesn't affect you all of that, then dancing with her will be easy." Robin actually smiled at this one, and Tinkerbell's heart began to warm towards him. Regina turned to consider her with wide eyes.

The Queen waited for the punch line. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope", her friend said, green eyes mockingly amused. "Do it."

"Do it. Do it", Robin chanted.

Regina spun around to face him, her eyes hard. "You are my suitor. And you are pushing this?"

"Like you said, just a dance wouldn't affect you. You claim you have no feelings for Miss Swan. So I don't see the harm in it, right Tinkerbell?"

"Right you are!"

She didn't want to do it. No, it was absurd. But something within her pressed her on to make a move. Whether she wished to prove a point to her friends or to herself, it wasn't clear enough. However, one thing was definite. Tinkerbell had hit the spot pretty accurately because she had been right. She had been so right about Emma. And now suddenly upon reflex, Regina suddenly stepped forward, her eyes stinging, heart clenched, difficulty in breathing. Tinkerbell's smile grew wide then when she actually realized what her friend was set out on doing, her eyes grew wide as well. Robin also appeared flabbergasted but amused. This he had to witness for the Queen never danced with a young woman before. And more than half the people at the Ball knew Emma was Snow White's daughter. So this would be a memorable event.

* * *

Ruby had gone off with August to dance an upbeat tune whilst Belle and Emma stood just outside a doorway overlooking the castle grounds, glasses of wine in a hand each. Giggling, Belle was finally relieved that she had succeeded in lifting her friend's spirits after Regina's insults because Emma was laughing from joke after joke about the various odd young men who had asked her to dance.

"Some were even cross eyed", she stated, crossing her eyes. And Belle choked on her mouthful of wine. "Can I ask you for a dance? I promise I will step on your toes and what else."

"Emma! Don't make fun of that!" Belle said warmingly. And she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "This man who reeked of fish asked me to dance. He said there's something fishy about you, and I need to fillet my feelings by asking you to dance with me." It was Emma's turn to choke. "I was like…what?"

"Oh my gods!"

"Men!"

"Yes! They can have the stupidest pickup lines ever. Like Neal, asking me just now if I'm drunk enough to dance with him because he likes his women loose. I…just…"

"Hah!" Belle laughed hard. Emma shrugged, smiling.

"I wonder what Regina would use as a pickup line", and her friend stopped laughing, watching Emma, "more like 'I'm Queen, I find you tolerable, let's fuck."

Belle's eyes grew wide and she reached out to touch Emma's shoulder. "Emma…"

"Or more like, 'hey Emma, let's dance because I'll be doing you a favor, not me since I have no feelings for you at all.'" And she suddenly smiled at Belle, wondering why her friend had gone silent. "What?" she asked, "Have you seen a wretched, cold hearted Queen nearby?"

"Miss Swan…" Emma choked and spilled her drink, eyes wide and she turned around slowly. No. The air suddenly was so thick that you could cut it with a knife when emerald eyes met dark ones.

Belle watched as the most unusual thing occurred before her because from the very instant Emma turned around, and her eyes studied Regina, she noticed that the older woman appeared quite unlike herself. There was an inner struggle, her fists clenched. She seemed to be holding her breath, which surprised Belle. The previous insults towards Emma, and now Regina's eyes suddenly took on this lost expression, almost captivatingly interested in Emma. Those same eyes slowly roamed over her friend's body from her face all the way down to her waist and eyelashes fluttered.

"What?" Emma said in a shaky voice, yet anger was boiling up within her.

Now the situation was reversed because Emma's eyes rested on Tinkerbell as well as Robin coming to stand behind Regina, and the later winked at her, lifting his glass. Tinkerbell merely smirked, folding her arms as she waited. But waited on what exactly?

"I was…" and Regina stopped, she swallowed, her throaty voice suddenly evaporating small bits of Emma's anger, "I was wondering if" she stopped but received a sharp poke from Tinkerbell and sucked in air, "will you be my partner for the next dance for I..." Emma couldn't believe it. She almost choked, "I would like very much if you…" _allowed me to take you home and fuck you._ And Regina smirked, "I would very much like it if you danced with me."

Belle gasped. Where the hell was Ruby? Shit. Somehow she feared the worse…that Emma would accept. And it couldn't happen!

_Tolerable but not pretty enough to tempt me._

_Your poems obviously would be too immature for my taste, as you are right now, choosing to stand here as if you are quite mature enough to partake in any affairs I am involved in._

_I can hurt you, Miss Swan…I am…not your friend._

No. Emma's eyes grew hard with anger. And she snorted, looking away.

"Oh please, Robin…Tinkerbell, you can stop the gambling now", and Emma laughed sarcastically, "the joke is over."

Regina's lips parted, and she appeared shocked. "Miss Swan…"

"I would NEVER…" Emma began, cutting Regina off, "dance with you, your Majesty. Go find someone else that's pretty enough to tempt you, someone who isn't just tolerable, that you wish not to hurt, and ask them." Emma turned to Belle, then jerked her chin in the other direction, completely ignoring Regina who was obviously losing it, losing her composure. "Let's go, Belle. Let's go find Ruby and let's get out of here."

"Good night, your Majesty", she muttered before ducking around Regina and shaking her head at Robin then Tinkerbell in disbelief. "You two…"

Then with Belle behind her, Emma shoved her way past some men who turned to whistle at her and she scowled deeply.

Excited eyes focused on her rear. "Hey sexy, want to mingle?"

"Fuck off", she said coldly. "Where's Ruby?" she asked Belle. And her throat was closing up.

"I don't…" the clicking of heels could be heard behind them and Emma knew who it was immediately. Belle's words were interrupted when Emma's upper right hand was snatched and she was turned around. There stood Regina, her dark eyes moist and it shocked Emma but just for the moment. It was one of those moments where something small but incredible happens and yet you forget about it afterwards.

""Don't you walk away from me", the older woman seethed, her chest heaving. "I asked you to dance with me."

"And I said NO", Emma stated coldly, never breaking her glare.

Regina instantly reached out to grip the blonde's right shoulder and she pulled Emma close enough, so close that when she felt the warmth from the younger woman's body radiating unto her, she stopped breathing. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

Gasping, Emma suddenly became fully aware of how close they were and what she was suddenly feeling. It was too much, it was becoming uncontrollable and her chest tightened. Still she held her ground, focused on her anger. "Lady, you being Queen doesn't mean a thing to me. If I say no, I mean it. Now let me go."

"Are you denying me?"

By now Tinkerbell and Robin had rushed to stand there, gawking, waiting. They had gathered a considerable amount of attention because eyes were focused their way now, listening.

"I'm doing more than that. I'm ordering you to move out of my way", and Emma snatched her arm away from Regina's grip. "The next time you wish to even dance with me, I'd warn you to not air your insults so boldly in public and ridicule me…"

"I had no idea you heard…"

"Well I did. And I was affected. Leave me alone", Emma said angrily, her eyes tearing up and she turned to face her friend. "Let's go home", she said to Belle whose eyes were large. "I've had enough of this."

"Emma…" Regina began softly, in a hoarse voice but the chatter had increased in volume and she could not be heard. Even if she was heard by Emma, she was ignored for the younger woman located Ruby, and she was never to be seen again that evening, no matter how hard Regina searched for her.

* * *

A little way further off, two figures loomed near a doorway.

"The prophecy…" Rumple said smiling, and he turned to meet eyes with another pair standing beside him, "she honestly believes she could have eliminated the problem years ago by sending you to poison Emma's food. What the Queen doesn't understand is that fate can never be changed for her, no matter how hard she tries."

"So now what?"

Rumple diverted his eyes and they rested on Regina bracing against a wall, trying to compose herself but the potion began to work in with a grand effect.

"By tomorrow she'll be drowning in her feelings for Miss Swan. By next month, she'll be in so deep, it will require a fight she will not win."

"She will actually fight it?"

A smile was offered by Rumple. "Of course she will."

"But she loves the young woman."

"Oh but you don't know Regina as I do. The mere fact that Snow White is Emma's mother will kill her. It will break her. She will fight it. Of course she will but the more she fights it, the weaker she gets and…"

"The closer we get to destroying her heart", a voice offered, "Emma never returns her feelings because of who Regina is, the Queen suffers from a broken heart again, and…"

"We'll wait…trust me, dearie, this is something that will change everything because if she denies everything, she dies. If she gives in", and Rumple smirked, "there is my son."

"Who you have seen will marry Emma…"

"Surely…either way, she suffers. She suffers because she interfered with what Belle and I had. And for that, she will pay a painful price."

"I drink to that", the voice offered, and a glass was lifted.

As Regina squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching terribly, Rumple laughed.

"Fuck it", she mumbled, pushing herself away from the wall.

Chest heaving, she reached down to pick up her dress, lifting the dragging lace from off the marble floor. And through the crowd she went, her eyes stinging.

There had to have been alcohol within the drinks she had consumed for this was Maleficent's party. This was the arena where everyone mingled with the sole purpose of becoming drunk, passed out with possible sex. And the feelings that were raging within her at the moment, this simmering feel of need and lust, there was only one way to satisfy the flames, the burning desires. It had to be done because she wanted this. She wanted her.

Without second thinking it, her mind racing way past her heart, beating out sensible thoughts, kind of living in the rush, the moment, Regina's eyes captured Emma just as she stepped through the grand doorway. She was alone.

Trying to steady her breathing, she selectively clenched her fists, black fingernails biting into flesh as the clicking of her heels signaled her presence. Emma's blonde hair was sparkling under the dazzling chandelier above the doorway. Her green dress was quite beautiful. The glow of her skin only stirred up the desire to touch on Regina's part. And she would touch. This was her breaking point. It had to be done and it had to be done now.

She would stride towards the younger woman, and push her against the concrete wall. Then handing over the reins to her growing desires, the want within her body, she'd taste her. Lips would meet skin, and the smell of Emma would drown her.

But as soon as she was merely five feet away from where her target stood, the wolf appeared. And then she froze, rooted to the spot as her they exchanged words. Within a passing of seconds, laughter erupted, hands were entwined. Then stepping forward with cheeks flushed, Ruby's eyes were lifted to focus on Regina standing there. Time stood still as they shared a short glare, the Queen awaiting her departure. But it wasn't about to end up like that. Instead Ruby stepped forward and into Emma's personal space. Then reaching up with hands gloved by black lace, she tilted the younger woman's shoulders so that she now stood sideways, giving Regina a full view the way she kissed her friend.

Emma was so drunk that she welcomed it without resisting, giggling into Ruby's mouth as her hands wrapped themselves snugly around her friend's waist.

And Regina just stopped breathing.

"Now…" Ruby said after ending what she had planned well enough, moving away from Emma and taking her right hand, "let's go home. I say we've had quite a night."

Leave bitch, just leave. And Ruby maneuvered Emma on the spot so that she'd be prevented from witnessing the older woman standing there. Then glancing back, she smiled warmly at the Queen.

As Emma ran through the sprinkle of rain, down the steps and she ducked into the carriage awaiting her, she was watched with saddened eyes. It was a moment of conflict for Regina but a moment of rush for Emma. The Queen had always managed to get what she wanted, whether it was a person or an object but now she had been denied. And the denial slowly began to eat away at her from within, almost like a sense of harsh reality because that was Snow's daughter. And it was only fitting that the one woman she desperately longed to taste, to sleep with, was the one person she was not supposed to desire.

When lightening sliced the sky above and thunder rocked the heavens, she just stood there hugging herself. And she realized that this moment would pass. She was clearly drunk and that was the fault in it all. Tomorrow it would be gone and then she would proceed without this longing. She would push forward without worry.

And what was the worry in it all?

As Regina stepped away from the doorway and away from the spray of rain, it frightened her to imagine that for the first time in her life, she actually could feel her heart beat within her chest. The warming effect was evident, and above the desire to fuck Emma, she felt something else. It was small but it was there. And the last time she felt that familiar flicker, it had begun in that moment long ago when she had fallen in love with Daniel.

Shaking her head, she laughed nervously and strode inside, never looking back. But Emma saw her go. Sitting within the confinements of the warm carriage, she witnessed the Queen's departure and it meant so much to her. Everything appeared different within that moment. She wouldn't have been standing there just like that. No. She had come to watch her leave.

And pressing a palm upon the cold glass of the window, her emerald eyes lost, almost trance like, Emma sighed.

As the rain lashed against the glass she rested her forehead there. "If you know how much I love you already", she said softly, feeling the carriage move as her friends adjusted themselves in the seats, Neal coming in laughing. "Regina…" and they were off, through the night and away from Maleficent's castle.


	6. Your Queen For Tonight

Exactly one week later, there Emma sat upon a red cushioned chair within the breakfast room, her posture lanky, legs spread apart. And as she lifted the knife to slide the butter across her toast, Errol came in with the morning post on a bronze tray. Just as every morning had come and gone, every single one had her emerald eyes moving towards that same tray, hoping for something she internally realized would never ever happen in a million years.

"Any mail for me?" she asked, lifting her eyes to meet Errol's. But he shook his head, and once again, her hopes of being handed a letter from another kingdom proved to be futile.

"I suppose Neal appears to be the sort of man who prefers to speak up front in person than to write poetry or lines of love", Charming offered with a smile, chewing on a bit of toast dabbed with marmite.

Snow appeared to be completely interested in the 'Women's Article of the day', burying her nose between the pages of the newspaper, her expression intense and focused. And Emma thanked the heavens that her father's comment had passed over her mother's head that easily for if she had snatched the mention of Neal, then the whole conversation would contain arrangements for an upcoming wedding.

"Oh wait", Errol said now, his gloved fingers hovering above the last envelope upon the tray. He lifted it and his dark eyes flickered to meet hers. Her heartbeat quickened. "There is one addressed to you, my lady." And he handed it to her, emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.

Charming scrutinized his daughter's face as Emma read the address. And upon seeing none but just her name, she quickly took a clean knife from the table and tore open the white envelope. Dipping the letter below the table, she instantly recognized Ruby's handwriting and her excitement was dulled. Her heartbeat slowly returned to its normal pace as the reality struck her that this was and never would she ever receive an invitation or letter from her Majesty. But one can still have hope, right? The possibility of a love letter, with Regina confessing her undying love for a Miss Emma Swan would be so delightful, ecstatic and dazzling. It would have made her sprint out the room to read the contents in the confinements of her bed chambers.

But such was not the case.

The following was the contents of the letter herein delivered:

_**My Dearest Emma, - I find myself very unwell this morning which I suppose is to be imputed to my getting wet from yesterday. The thing is, when I told you and Belle that I was leaving to visit Granny, I kind of lied. No wait! Before you think bad thoughts of me, know this: after the party, Tinkerbell and I kind of became friends again. I've seen her a few times.** _

_**Anyway, back to what happened. I came here to visit her, in Queen Lesbian's palace and well, since I came through the downpour, and got terribly wet, I'm now down with a freaking cold. Can't stop sneezing and Tinkerbell would not allow me to leave, Regina possibly couldn't care less, although she has showed some concern. But with a smirk on her face, I don't want any help from her. Tink tells me Regina can try to heal me but I don't want to be touched by her at all. So they called a doctor. Anyway, I'd love if you can accompany Belle as far as here, and then return home for I don't want you near this wretch of a Queen. Show Belle this and get her to come. If Charming or Snow asks, tell them you two are visiting the outside village to buy cloth or something. Ugh, my head hurts.** _

_**Come quickly?** _

_**Yours, Ruby** _

"Shit", Emma muttered under her breath. Of course her first thought was directed towards Belle and the fact that her older friend was currently occupied with exams in another village. That alone presented a dampening of spirits for her since Ruby's wishes could not be granted for at least another ten hours.

And Emma couldn't wait that long.

"Is that a letter from an admirer? Hook?" Charming asked distastefully, for he had not taken a liking towards the Pirate, glad that the man had escaped to complete a voyage to another land.

"Nah", Emma said forcing a smile as a new plan was being drafted in her head. "Dad", and she smiled her widest smile, her eyes glowing, "I think I'll be spending the day with August and Neal in Foxsworth."

The way Emma's clever mind could spin a web of lies within seconds was something to document and frame for keeps.

"And these two men are both taking you out at the same time?" Snow asked now, her eyes wide, head tilted sideways.

"Look, it's better for me", Emma proceeded with the lie, "more suitors means more choices."

"So he's a suitor now as well, the carpenter?"

"He is not just a carpenter!" she rose from her chair, forcing from within a falsified dramatization of a defensive teenager who had a huge crush on a boy her parents didn't approve of. "He's more than that. He's…"

"I say she just go have fun", and her father waved a hand, "besides, she'd be in the company of two trusted young men. I don't see the harm."

"But, surely we must ask Neal first about this", Snow added, her eyes concerned, "just to be on the safe side."

Emma's eyes were wide now. "What? You're saying I'm lying?"

"I…no honey", her mother said defensively, "I was merely…Neal!" and her eyes glowered suddenly, a smile appearing on her fair face. "I'm glad you're here. Tell me, I've heard that you and August are taking my daughter out today in Foxworth?"

On stepping further into the room, hands shoved in his front pockets, Neal first appeared quite happy. But when Snow spoke, he swallowed, blinking repeatedly with confusion. Dark eyes met emerald ones as he searched Emma's intentions. And when she silently glared at him, winking slowly, he realized it was a cover up.

"Oh", and he laughed nervously, a dry one in fact, but it was well achieved, "yeah! Totally, we're going to buy…whatever…she…wants…" and he eyed Emma.

Without hesitating, she quickly reached down to snatch the last of her toast, and pushing it into her mouth, smiling around it, Emma strode forth.

"Wait, so who sent the letter?" Snow enquired after, a frown on her face.

"Why August of course", Charming answered nicely. And Emma couldn't help but smile.

"One of these days", Neal began as they walked quickly down the corridor washed by warm sunlight, "one of these days your lies are gonna catch up on you."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, because her parents had the uttermost belief in anything she said that she could fool them and get away with it any damn time. Not that she'd use that opportunity recklessly. This situation was delicate, and required her assistance. Her parents would never ever allow her to visit Ruby on such conditions. In fact, they would most likely gaze at her with maddening eyes, then lock her in the library or something. But as she neared the age of twenty, Emma began to realize that in order to earn her freedom and independence, she had to take matters into her own hands and act. Belle was occupied currently. So she'd utilize someone else to get her wherever she needed to go.

And she needed this.

Possibly there were guilty reasons attached.

"I didn't lie", she said happily, and offered him a smile sideways. "You _are_ taking me to Foxsworth."

"I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked.

"Indeed", and she handed him the letter because above all, Emma trusted Neal. She didn't understand why, but she did.

As they walked down another corridor and entered the entrance hall, his eyes scanned the parchment. And when they descended the stone steps, sunlight washing over them, the chirping of birds in nearby trees around the estate, Neal threw a sideway glance at her.

"Why do I get the feeling that my name is Emma today, and you're Belle?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh stop being ridiculous."

"You're going to use me to get there and then you'll slam the carriage door in my handsome face and chase the horses away."

Emma smiled. "I would never ruin your handsome face."

Neal narrowed his eyes. "She's buttering me up with nice words."

"Is it working?"

He returned a smile. "Butter me up some more."

They quickly made their way through the neatly trimmed hedges and along the pathway. And all of a sudden, Snow's face appeared almost ghostlike behind a closed window on the fourth floor. The first thought that came into her mind was a wedding. A nice beautiful wedding with a red velvet three tier cake and ice sculptures, a fountain, and champagne. Charming mumbled something behind her but Snow's mind was elsewhere. Breathing in, she could actually hear the tolling of the bells as her daughter's future wedding to Neal Cassidy also known as Baelfire shone brightly in the nearing future.

"So here's what you'll do", Emma said and Neal eyed her legs as they parted, for she was sitting directly in front of him, the swaying of the carriage upsetting his stomach somewhat. "When we get there, you'll open the door, let me out and then close it."

"After I get out", he added.

"Noo", and she tilted her head sideways, her right hand slowly making its way across the space between them. Resting it upon his leg, Emma began to trail a path upwards. "I get out, you watch. You close the door. And leave."

"I open back the door, get out the carriage and follow you inside."

"Shit, are you always like this?" she asked, quite frustrated now. And her hand was withdrawn. "I need to go in alone."

"Not with the bat inside her cave. Are you mad? She'd take one look at you and turn you into a frog. Not forgetting", and he swallowed, waving a hand in front of him, "you put August on the spot for the entire day. Now the dude's probably gonna take a walk outside, be spotted by your parents and snatched for interrogation." The carriage was nearing the entrance gate now to Regina's kingdom and Neal watched as Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Regina isn't…" Emma's head danced as she tried to avoid Neal's eyes, "she isn't even at home today. She has like this…gig down at Maleficent's…"

"I was once in your shoes, you know."

"She's not here, she's gone for the day…" Emma continued, barefacedly ignoring him.

"I used to lie to get out of the house. Used to tell papa I'd be playing cricket with the dudes near the watering hole. Used to tell him I'd be home by supper and he didn't have to worry about me." And as the carriage was checked and passed through, Emma glared at Neal.

"What did you do? Did you hide under the floorboards and practice your kissing technique on some wide eyed girl?" and she folded her arms, waiting.

"No, I…actually did that in the library, and she'd let my hands walk all over." He smiled.

Emma scoffed. "What was her name, Darla?" and she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how did you know?" he asked jokingly, eyes serious, only to receive a sharp kick from her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Neal lost sight of Emma after becoming engrossed in a conversation with a guard that went to school with him some years back.

There he was, standing just in front of the pathway leading up to the entrance to the castle when Burt approached him. And after familiarizing once more, Neal was sure of it that Emma remained standing beside him. Somehow between discussing the selling of an estate in Windsworth and the possibility that the man's wife was cheating on him as they spoke, Emma had disappeared. By the time he finally realized her absence, she was being led to the drawing room within the confinements of the castle. And as Neal darted this way and that, looking for a mane of blonde hair, a door was closed behind Emma as a guard ushered her into a room with four inhabitants.

The air was chilly, too chilly. It was the first thing she realized as she stepped into this new room, one she hadn't been in before on her last visit. To be honest, the castle had a chill like every freaking where you walked. It could have been the concrete structure. But Emma doubted that. Even with a fire going in the corner, her fingertips still grew numb and so did her cheeks, the tumble of blonde hair over her shoulders never even providing some amount of warmth.

First person she saw was Regina. And from that moment on, all Emma focused on was the older woman, her eyes barely meeting Tinkerbell's or Robin's.

"I present Lady Swan", the guard announced, bowing low.

Regina was sitting quietly by the window next to a wooden desk, an ink stand rested upon it and a book lying halfway opened upon her lap. Because of how she was positioned, she could witness what was occurring within the room and if so preferred, what was happening outside her window as well.

A few seconds before Emma came in, dark eyes appeared to be scanning the landscape outside the window, trying to pinpoint something unknown to any other person but her. But what was really passing through her mind turned out to be quite selective and tormenting as it was already. There was just a name and a face, then a voice but trying as hard as she could, the Queen could not concentrate on anything else.

She was supposed to be calculating trading affairs, meetings to be planned, servants to be paid wages. But nothing of that sort held firmly in her mind.

When Emma's presence was announced, Regina's eyes flew open, and her heart supposedly gave such a jolt that the intensity of the situation knocked the air out of her. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

Slowly turning to the front of the room, from the first moment she gazed upon the young woman standing there, something continued to eat away at her. It was upsetting, almost nauseating. But it was satisfying.

"Emma!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, rushing forth and pulling her into an embrace. "I had no idea if you'd come! Where's Belle?" and she whispered that last sentence in a haste, her eyes suddenly taking on a worried look.

"She couldn't make it…" Emma had all eyes for Regina now.

There it was again, that pull. It was almost magnetic, a force from within their eyes. And as soon as Emma felt it, she allowed herself to become lost in such a dangerous swirl of the moment. But as soon as it began, Regina tore her eyes away to glance elsewhere, a definite smirk on her face, lips pursed, hands now folded. It was an arrogant move, one that dampened the younger woman's spirits. But it wasn't new. Somehow it did manage to affect Emma though, because when Regina chose to look anywhere else but at her for the remaining time she was in the room, all the young woman could gather from it was that clearly her presence was not appreciated.

"Dearest Emma", Robin Hood said smiling, stepping forward to offer a hand, "I figured that it wasn't long before we met again." And he winked.

"So this is Miss Emma Swan?" the older man in the room asked.

Regina watched her father carefully as he went to introduce himself, embracing Emma into a hug that disgusted her. The kindness of the man could become infuriating at times, especially this one where he clearly had no right to involve himself for he knew who the young woman was. And yet he found it necessary to pretend as if everything was peachy.

"You're Regina's father?" Emma boldly asked, meaning for it to be a joke. "Geez, from the way she behaves, I thought she was brought up in some boot camp in the middle of nowhere."

Robin snorted, Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide as a smile tugged at her lips and Henry just appeared completely intrigued.

"Ah, this one is brave and has a bold streak", he noted, smiling at Tinkerbell. "I like her already." He took Emma's hand and squeezed it. "Do stay for tea. I'd like to hear about your thoughts on the world at large."

"Father, really you disgust me", Regina finally said. And gathering up her gown, she stood up. Then with eyes narrowed, she didn't even spare Emma a second glance. "If any of you need me, I'll be upstairs."

The abrupt, cold and sassy reply was shocking on all parties. Robin considered Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"Geez, Regina", Tinkerbell began, scowling deeply, "say hi to the girl at least."

And once again, Emma was so harshly insulted by the older woman, that she felt completely hurt. It was terrible this time, worse than before when she had been called 'tolerable' and 'not pretty enough'. Back then at the party, the moment had occurred; it had dulled her spirits and angered her. Yet because of the heightening of her spirits that night, the rushes of happiness from all around, Regina's harsh words had evaporated. In other words, the intensity of the situation hadn't lasted long. But now, because of the absence of a party setting and the quietness of the surroundings, Emma realized what she was dealing with, or rather WHO she was dealing with.

"No it's okay", Emma said now, her eyes steely, clenching her fists to keep her anger at bay, "I didn't come here to be insulted again. As quickly as you will show me to my friend's side, I will be happy enough." A smile was offered to Tinkerbell.

Regina stopped abruptly and stood in silent vigil where she was, with her back towards Emma. And the latter made sure that when she was offered an arm and was led out of the room that her left shoulder purposely came into contact with the Queen's right. The effect was instant for as soon as contact was made, Regina quickly turned to stare at the passing girl with wide eyes. Only a smirk was offered.

"Must you always be so rude?" Henry asked of her when Tinkerbell and Emma had departed. "She's a young girl."

"I never asked for your thoughts on the subject", the dark hair woman sassed back, eyes hard, "so hold your tongue."

"One thing should never escape your mind, your Majesty", her father stated firmly, his glare never faltering, "above all, I am still your father. And with the title I deserve some respect."

She softened at his words, considering him with regretful eyes. A sigh escaped from within and then her posture slackened. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"I have always stood by your side from the time you were born, consider that", Henry reminded her. "Every decision you've made, I've respected them, even if they were terribly wrong. So the next time you choose to insult me in a public setting, please remember who I am."

And without awaiting a reply, he gave her one last stern look before departing from the room. Her guard smiled by the doorway, shaking his head in disbelief and she caught his movement.

"Do that one more time and I will discard of your services without second thinking it", she snapped.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty", he tried, but she strode past him, her heels clicking as she went.

"Miss Swan will be sorry", she muttered under her breath, clenching her fists, and a smile tugged at her lips, "when I'm done with her, she will regret setting foot in my castle once more."

* * *

Ruby was half asleep when Emma entered the room, a barely damp cloth rested upon her forehead. Her pale forehead and skin appeared clammy under the thin white long sleeved night gown she had on. And rushing forth, Tinkerbell seated herself on the stool next to the bed, her eyes filled with worry as she reached out to pinch the cloth up.

"She'll be shocked to see you here", Tink said quietly, dabbing at her friend's cheeks.

"Of course, she was expecting Belle."

"So why did you come?" Ruby's hoarse voice asked.

Emma started, and waited, her heart leaping from shock.

"Belle…she has exams", was all she could say.

Ruby's eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, and groaning, she used her elbows to push herself into a sitting position. Tinkerbell rested a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, reminding her to take it easy.

"Emma, I told you not to come here, geez. If Belle couldn't make it then she would have come tomorrow."

"You said come quickly."

"I meant that for Belle."

"Well I'm here", Emma said stepping forward, wringing her hands as she did, eyes pitiful. "And you look terrible."

"I suppose with no makeup on, I must look so awful", Ruby commented, lifting a hand to rest it on her forehead.

Tinkerbell frowned. "Oh no! Don't say that now. I think you are pretty all the time."

"This one…" her friend said, eyeing Emma, "even when I sneezed earlier she said I looked cute. Gosh."

Sitting on the corner of the bed, they were quiet for a moment. And within that moment, Emma couldn't help but play back what had occurred merely minutes ago downstairs. Looking up, she noticed that Tinkerbell had caught her sudden silence and was studying her with clever eyes. Those same eyes suddenly appeared saddened now.

"Emma, you mustn't bother with Regina", Ruby's new friend assured her, "she can be very insensitive but she always means well…"

"Oh please", Ruby said and rolled her eyes. "The woman has not a kind bone in her fucking body, trust me."

"She offered to heal you", Tinkerbell reminded her.

"And I denied. Smart move it was, providing that she's a murderer and I'd like to live my life some more, thank you. Imagine this…" Ruby began, and she turned sideways to look at Emma, "Andrews, one of the guards downstairs, he told me that she's killed over three guards in the last four months. Call that cutting off expenses? I call that fucking murder."

"Well…" and as usual, Tinkerbell would always try to defend her Queen, "to be honest, she was in a mood."

"Premenstrual, that's what you call it", Ruby muttered, rolling her eyes. "Or maybe it's menopause. Come to think of it, she's over fifty so you can scratch that out."

"I just don't get it", Emma said now, reaching out to snatch up a heart shaped pillow, and frowning at it, "I mean, it's my mother she hates, and my dad, not me. I never did her anything."

"So tell her, let her know", Tinkerbell suggested.

"Tell her to fuck off, is more like it", Ruby muttered.

"You're forgetting you're in her castle", Emma reminded her, "shhh!"

"Ugh", was all her friend said, and she reached up to pinch her forehead. "Look, whilst you two carry on about Regina, I'll get some more sleep", Ruby said halfheartedly, and hoarse for that matter.

There was silence again. And just the whisper of the afternoon wind outside filled the room, the rustle of the leaves and the crackle of the fire within the hearth. The conversation did strike up again very soon, but died down after Ruby appeared quite exhausted. And leaving her to sleep once more, Tinkerbell took Emma's arm and led her downstairs.

Into the garden behind the castle they both went, side by side as emerald eyes observed the beautiful surroundings. Emma had to admit that Regina was an awesome gardener, because the assortment of flowers was quite something to behold. The neatness of the rows, the perfection, the freshness of the roses and azaleas, the sunflowers: all of it was just spectacular. It was breathtaking, the differing scents and colors, too much so that when they did retreat to sit upon a stone bench under a gazebo, Emma's eyes still drifted to watch the flowers dance in the wind.

"Emma, since that night, you've tormented her dreams", Tinkerbell said quietly, crossing her feet at the ankles and swinging them under the bench, her eyes lowered.

There was no reply from the younger woman. She only sighed and watched a bird linger near the stone fountain in front of them.

"At the party, she just insulted you as a cover up. All those things she said were lies, you being tolerable and what not."

"I really have nothing to say on the topic", Emma said firmly. "I'm just really here for my friend. And I'll be leaving this evening." She hung her head, bit her bottom lip. "As soon as Belle gets the chance, she'll come tomorrow."

"So you're not going to consider staying…" Tinkerbell watched her with hopeful eyes.

"Why would I stay here?" Emma asked in disbelief. "I'm not welcome here."

"You are welcome here, and you know it."

"Look, Tinkerbell, honestly, you're beginning to upset me." Toeing the ground under them, she felt out of place.

The woman sitting beside her was very clear on her intentions and it really made Emma stop to consider it over and over again. If she was sure of it, was Tinkerbell honestly trying to set her up with the Queen? Sure, she had a crush on Regina. But with all this insults and offensive remarks, it was clear that this was going to crash and burn pretty quickly. And the sooner she forgot about these feelings that stirred up inside of her every single time she saw Regina, the better it would be for both of them.

"How am I upsetting you?" the older woman asked innocently.

"Because you…just don't seem to get it. You're like my parents. They always think good will come out of any situation, no matter what the circumstances are. And you're doing the same thing. Here you are being so obvious on your intentions to set me up with Regina when it's clear your friend hates my freaking guts."

Tinkerbell took some time to respond.

"She asked you to dance with her. She didn't have to, but she did."

"After obviously being dared by you to do it."

"Trust me, my words are just that. Regina hardly listens to me at all. And that night when Robin and I suggested it, we believed she never would have made a move. But she did."

"After insulting me, _barely tolerable_ ", Emma reminded her, "oh she's _barely tolerable, not pretty enough to tempt me_. You're in for the long haul with the Queen, but I think it's selfish to just think you can throw me at your friend and not see the intensity of the situation."

"I'm not throwing you at her, Emma!"

"Um, yeah you are, unconsciously but you so are."

"I didn't call you here today", Tinkerbell stated. "You came by yourself. Maybe you need to just take a moment and remind yourself why you came here. What brought you here today? Because you could have stayed home and waited on Belle to come tomorrow. Instead you defied all odds to break the rules again, to come to Regina's castle, knowing she'd be here. And for what purpose?"

They both gazed at each other for some time, the younger woman suddenly feeling the intensity of her guilt.

"You came here to see her again."

"I came for my friend, to check up on her health", Emma stated.

"If you say so", Tinkerbell piped up as she stood.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Of course you are. Just one thing before I leave…" and she nudged Emma's right boot with her black flat shoes, "set the record straight. Maybe you should just find her, and tell her that it's not you she's supposed to be angry with. The two of you don't have beef. It's between her and your parents, doesn't mean that she needs to be all rude towards you."

Emma laughed. "Me tell her that?"

"Well you're bold, everyone knows that by now", and Tink shrugged. "Tell her to her face, because I kind of get this feeling that you're the only one other than her father who's capable of standing up to her. I try to do it sometimes but even I don't have the courage as you do. It comes naturally for you."

"Right", Emma said only.

Tinkerbell waited.

"I'm gonna go in now", and she pointed towards the archway behind her.

"Oh go on, I'm just gonna stay here for a while."

She was conflicted. But there had been truth in Tinkerbell's words. She should just confront Regina and tell her a piece of her mind. The insults had to stop because she wasn't just a walk over. But Emma had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a raw sensation, not worry but anxiety or something like that. In fact, she just couldn't describe it but the feeling was definitely related to Regina. And after spending just fifteen minutes sitting with uneasy thoughts upon the bench, she was discovered.

"There you are!" Neal said, jogging towards her. And with her eyes wide, she prepared a plan in her mind to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore", Tinkerbell protested, and she reached up to move Regina's lingering hand away from her bare shoulder. "Stop…"

"What?"

There was silence.

"Wait, is it the wolf?" she asked in disbelief, "Tink, you can't honestly consider her…"

"Why?"

Regina's eyes were wide. "Why? Because she's…half animal, she's…she has a problem!"

Tinkerbell began shaking her head in disbelief now, "I don't believe this."

"Tink, she's not worth your time. Commitment is not your thing." And the brunette stepped away to gaze out the window. She sighed.

"And what the hell would you know about commitment, Regina?" Tinkerbell asked angrily. "Tell me, what do you even know about love or what it feels like? Don't you dare lecture me on what love is."

"What I know about love is that it destroys you", Regina snapped, after she spun around to face her friend. "It destroyed me before and I am not going to let it do the same to me again."

"Oh you're already damaged", Tinkerbell said sarcastically. "I thought love could save you one more time, but clearly with all this rejection you're filling yourself with, when it comes to Emma, clearly you're a lost cause."

"How dare you", Regina began, her eyes steely.

"How dare me what, tell you the truth? Because you need someone to tell you, to remind you that you're not going to live forever and for once in your life you should just take a chance! You should just let your anger go, all that pain inside of you. Let it go and give someone a chance to love you. Love yourself too."

"Don't pretend that you know me", Regina said in a strained voice.

"I know enough to know that if you continue to shut everyone out, you'll die never knowing what it would have felt like to give Emma a chance to love you and you to just love her."

"This isn't about Emma", the brunette said, trying to keep her voice firm, refusing to show emotion, "this is about that girl you brought here."

Tinkerbell half laughed. "Oh really? Suddenly I'm allowing myself to take a chance, a risk and you're clearly jealous."

"I'm not jealous, dear", Regina declared warily. "I'm merely worried after your health. If she infects you…" and Regina lingered near the window, looking away.

"Fuck you, your Majesty", Tinkerbell snapped. "Do what you want for all I care. Good riddance."

"You walk away hanging on that last line, Tinkerbell, you leave my castle by nightfall", Regina announced.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere", the blonde said boldly, "because you don't want me to. I'm the only friend you have."

And Regina watched her leave, balling her fists in anger. When the door was closed, the Queen stepped towards the table in the room and she lifted a hand gloved in lace to finger the cork of a bottle filled with alcohol. The temptation was so strong, to open it, drink and try to chase the fear away. But what was the fear? To answer that wasn't an easy fete for her at all. Yet it all centered around one person.

Within one week, the lust had grown stronger, and unnerving. Most times, she couldn't sleep at all. When she'd try to use her hands to satisfy herself, well, that never did end as she desired because the mind was a strong thing. Her thoughts always centered around one woman. She was a girl, but she was pushing it in acting like a woman.

Regina sat upon her bed and reached out for the pink bottle under her pillow encased in black material. And after eyeing it considerably, with hooded eyes, she twisted the cap off then squeezed out some of the lotion into her right hand. Then with one flick of her hand, the double doors to her bed chambers slammed shut. She was thankful that Graham had his own room now, attached to hers but closed off for bold reasons because privacy she desired most times. And recently, he couldn't pleasure her at all.

With a steady hand, she slowly slipped her hand into the front of her leather pants and when fingers met heated skin, Regina collapsed unto the bed. Eyes closed, she attempted to drive herself to the edge. But she never did accomplish it, because what was desired, well, that was a subject of disgust.

* * *

Upon Ruby demanding that Emma stay overnight, a cot arranged in the room beside her bed just to accommodate the young woman, the decision was made. But somehow, as it always was, Miss Swan began to fidget after dinner. She had joined Ruby upstairs to eat with her, Tinkerbell disappearing somewhere. The food was rather delicious, the wine tolerable, because Emma never loved it to begin with. But so was the quietness of the castle finally.

When you'd think Emma would grow to hate the stillness around her, she suddenly began to love it. The peacefulness gave her an opportunity to become lost in her own thoughts. And as Ruby finally settled down for the night, drifting off to sleep just around eight o'clock, Emma stood on the small terrace overlooking the stretch of land before her, and gripping the stone ledge, she allowed the night wind to soothe her mind. All the thoughts she pondered on ended up being much more understandable and reassuring. So that when her mind rested upon Regina, Emma suddenly realized that no matter how much she tried to deny her feelings for the older woman, it was just a lie.

She departed the terrace with a determined mind, with definite thoughts.

Slowly but surely, she pulled open the door to the room and stepped into the dimly lit corridor. She knew where she had to go, and her feet led her to the destination without a fear in her mind.

"I'll walk in there", she said as she went, shadows playing on the walls, "I'll walk in and I'll tell her how her rudeness is not nice, how she can just be at least a little nice towards me because I really never did anything to her to warrant such rudeness."

Upon reaching the familiar double oak doors, no guard standing on the outside, Emma sucked in air.

"This is it…" she said and counted to three. Then she reached out, grabbed the knobs and pushed the doors open. "Regina, are you…"

A gasp ensued as she rushed into the room, and when her eyes moved across the scene before her, they widened instantaneously.

Lying between a tangle of red satin sheets on her side, facing Emma, Regina was entwined in another woman's embrace. And when her presence was announced, the other woman's eyes grew wide. She was fully naked, her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, skin milk white and smooth, wide green eyes and parted red lips. In other words, she was exotic and beautiful.

Just dressed in a black fashionable corset, her leather pants detected beneath the sheet as it parted from the movement of legs, Regina turned quickly to consider Emma standing there. And her eyes widened just a bit, but not full enough to show surprise.

Reaching up to run her fingers through her long black hair, she smiled. It was a maddening smile, her eyes black as coals and dangerous, empty, and burning with lust.

"Miss Swan…"

"…" Emma couldn't speak. She couldn't move because her feet were rooted to the spot. And when her eyes danced over the bottle of spirits on the vanity beside the bed, already half empty, she realized how tipsy the entire affair was.

"What, dear? Cat got your tongue?" and Regina laughed hoarsely, the other woman doing the same.

Emma stepped back.

"Oh no, don't leave just yet", the brunette asked of her. "Come join me." And a hand was outstretched, red painted fingernails glinting as the brunette watched her, waiting.

"You're twisted", Emma said. "And drunk…"

"Twisted?" Regina asked, half smiling, "I'm just having fun here. Now if you refuse to join us, I'll be delighted if you'd stay and observe."

"Stay and observe what exactly?" the younger woman asked boldly, "you degrading yourself in front of me?"

"Oh this isn't degrading", and without waiting, Emma watched in shock as the Queen reached down to grip the other woman's upper thigh, the sheet moving aside to reveal her nakedness. With skin so white and smooth, Regina's fingernails left indentations as she wrapped the woman's legs snugly around her, and such could be observed clearly even from a distance. Black nails, so evil looking, almost like poison. Then pulling her closer, Regina lifted a hand, her eyes never diverting from the young woman standing by the door as she licked her fingers slowly. When that was done with, she slid them under the sheet barely clinging to the woman's waist.

"Ohh…" the blonde moaned with eyes wide and Emma filled with shock just backed up, colliding with the door.

Turning around in haste, knees weak with all the wind knocked out of her, she pulled the double doors open and pelted out of the room. Down the corridor she ran with her wild mane of blonde hair flying behind her, the thud of her boots upon blood red carpeting succeeding in knocking the wind out of her. Fear didn't consume her mind but shock chilled her blood, her head heavy and dizzy. Even her heart was galloping now, faster than she ran, keeping up a pace further in front of her. And never did she stop until the corridor narrowed and got darker, a deadly darkness.

Slipping into a passageway behind a frightfully tall cement column, Emma rested her back against the cold wall, her chest heaving. The clothes she had arrived in that day she still had on: her navy blue tailored pants, red chemise and yellow long sleeved cotton shirt. And she just couldn't control her breathing no matter how hard she tried.

What she saw…

The first night had been a shock too remembering how she had witnessed Regina moving between the sheets with another man, when her name had been uttered. And she had fled from the scene. But tonight was different. From that time to now, Emma's feelings had developed drastically for the older woman, or so she finally began to realize. Seeing the Queen in another woman's arms had such a massive effect on the young woman that she just couldn't shake the picture from her mind. She couldn't forget it. All she kept seeing was the two of them, the way Regina did what she did knowing that Emma was standing right there.

It seriously damaged her respect for the woman, it scarred her heart, and tormented her mind over and over again.

How could she have been so stupid to even allow such a woman to enter her heart just like that, a woman who was clearly demented? The Queen favored sexual partners, and wild romances, whereas she just…

Emma rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. They stung, and her throat felt as pinched with emotion.

She just wanted to have Regina compliment her, to be genuinely nice to her, to just smile at her and mean it. She wanted to know that she wasn't stupid to fall for the first time and fall dangerously. It was never easy, as Belle and Ruby constantly reminded her. Love never was easy. But this was the first time she was falling in love and it hadn't even lasted as long before she already tasted pain. The pain stemmed from the fact that not a chance was being given to familiarize with her, to understand that she was different. No, Regina just kept being all childish about all of this and pushing her out.

"Friends…" she whispered in the dark, palms pressed on the wall behind her, "even if it could be just friends, nothing else."

Heavy winds blew around the castle and through creases and cracks, moaning as it went down corridors and trees. A storm was coming. By now Neal probably had told her parents the mother of all lies that she had stayed in Foxsworth too late and ended up spending the night by Ruby. They'd buy the lie because Neal was a trusting source. And Ruby was also deeply loved and trusted as well. Using her friends like this did affect her, but Emma always believed that sometimes telling a lie was necessary. It was important. Poor Neal.

"I should have just stayed home", she said to herself, her chest aching, "fuck Regina…"

Stepping out from behind the post, she approached a window in the dark and parted the red blinds. The sky was overcast and lightening sliced across here and there. Winds whipped the trees into a frenzy, and in the distance she could make out two huddled figures running through the courtyard between trees. Then a sudden crash of thunder started her, and with eyes wide, her fingers trembled over the latch, the window sill cold already.

A sob escaped from within her as she gazed through the glass.

Then taking a hold of the bolt, Emma lifted it and slowly pushed the windows open, the sudden gush of wind instantly blowing in to throw back her hair. In a flash, her cheeks were as cold as ice. The raw feeling, shocking and chilling, it was overwhelming. But could the bite of cold wind numb her enough? That was what she wished, to be washed over with a chill that could freeze her hurt and feelings.

Suddenly, something caught her attention below the window. In the heavy wind, even from the fourth floor of the castle, Emma could make out a three figures fighting the wind as they trekked forward with a passion. What appeared as two guards held unto the figure in the middle, practically dragging him along, trench coats long and black, the persons appeared almost ghostlike, faded and dark.

Reaching up to wipe her eyes as they were filled with tears, she sniffed. And that is when the man in the middle lifted his head. Coat flapping in the wind, the person suddenly locked eyes with her and he looked so familiar. But from such a distance, she could not be sure. No, it couldn't be. He looked up and then his eyes grew wide.

"Come along, will ya", one of the guards ordered, and tugged. "Ain't got all night."

Leaning further out the window, Emma used the toes of her boots to anchor herself as she did. Even with her spectacles on, she still could not make out who it was. And with one gush of wind, she lost her balance. Blood freezing over instantly, arms flailing, she barely fell forward when strong hands wrapped around her midsection, choking her, and cutting off her breathing.

Pulling her back inside the castle fully, Emma felt that it was a woman from the swell of breasts within clothing, and the warmth, the smell of her perfume. Even before she was spun around with her back flattened against the wall, she knew who it was because how could she ever forget that scent.

Heavy alcohol never did ease the pain for Regina either. No matter how hard she had tried to drown herself in sex and drugs since that night, the desire still burnt within her with a passion. And right now, she was choking on lust, her heart racing from the sudden contact, the feel of Emma against her, her breath and smell, her scent, so sweet and fresh.

Emma just couldn't breathe, and she couldn't quite figure out if it was because of the closeness of their bodies, or her sudden fall to death. The former was breathtaking and intense. The latter was forgotten of within seconds as Regina stumbled against her. She was clearly way past being drunk, and her eyes were drowning her. The nearness, the distance between parted lips.

"You…have to…stop this", Emma heard her say, her voice hoarse.

"What?" she whispered, her eyes hungrily studying red painted lips.

"Stop it", Regina said now, and she moved an inch away yet it felt like further. Creating distance between them tormented Emma, it killed her.

"I'm not…doing anything…" she said in a shaky voice, searching for answers in pools of blackness.

"I need you to leave me alone…" the brunette slurred, her dark eyes hooded.

"I don't want to", Emma choked, her eyes burning. And she reached up with trembling fingers, but as they barely managed to whisper against Regina's face, her hands were snatched and pulled downwards.

They just continued to gaze at each other with intensity.

Of all the things in the world that she wished for, Emma honestly wanted to believe that this was real, that she was here and she was finally desired. What she had wanted earlier was finally being given to her because Regina came after her. She cared. And most of all, she probably wanted to say she was sorry and she'd like to just be considerate and nice from now on, even civil.

"Regina, don't…push me away", Emma begged, her eyes wet, "I'm not my mother. You don't have any reason to hate me." And the rain began to lash against the castle outside, the wind howling. "There's no reason to…"

Regina reached up and slowly wrapped her fingers around the younger woman's neck so abruptly that it choked the blonde, "Emma…" she said in a strained voice, tightening her grip, her nails pressing hard into flesh, Emma's hands reaching up to grab at her wrists, choking, "Stop making me want you..." and she leaned in closer.

Emerald eyes squeezed shut as the brunette tilted her head sideways, reaching in to graze her teeth against Emma's bare skin along her neck. The thrill was intoxicating as soon as it began. And when the younger woman shuddered under her touch, she pressed her hard against the wall, maintaining her grip, nails digging hard into Emma's neck. Then Regina slowly closed her teeth around heated flesh just near a shaky right shoulder and she bit down hard. The feeling was ecstatic and alarming, painful and pleasurable. And throwing her head back, Emma closed her eyes as the older woman used her thumbs to encircle sensitive pressure points behind her neck as she sucked her bruised skin.

The memory of the bottle of spirits resting on the vanity, the smell of alcohol on her breath, no this wasn't real. This wasn't truthful, this was lust and not action arising from honest feelings.

"Stop…Regina…" Emma gagged, her eyes wide, "stop…you're…drunk…" but the grip only slackened slightly, only to have her skin tasted between teeth, her neck, even her earlobe was taken between lips and sucked.

Suddenly, anger rose up within Emma. Her eyes snapped open and she balled her fists, fighting the feel of pleasure within her for the reality suddenly dawned on her. No, this wasn't what she thought it was.

"Stop…" she said in a steady voice as dark hair tickled her face and she smelt lavender. "Stop!" and using both her hands, Emma reached in between them and pushed hard, "stop it!" and she shoved hard, gasping as she did.

Regina gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide. Dressed in just her corset, leather pants, her bare feet upon the carpet, enveloped in a black velvet cloak, Emma couldn't help but find her absolutely stunning. She was beautiful, so beautiful that when she gazed upon her, Emma just wanted to close the distance and kiss Regina so hungrily. The need within her, it was there and it was just so new to her. She had never felt this way about anyone else in her life, as immature as it sounds. And this was the first time she had ever fallen in love with someone so deeply.

But it pissed her off, how the woman in front of her was behaving. It was alarming and unbelievable.

"I'm not one of you fucking whores", Emma stated firmly, her chest heaving still, "you're drunk. I don't…" and she lifted her hands up, feeling her skin that had been tortured from pleasure, pleasure that emanated from a bottle not from truthful feelings, "I don't want to be your whore", she said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh come on, don't be ridiculous", the Queen stated, and she half laughed in her drunken state, "you'll love it." Regina narrowed her dark eyes as she smiled, "trust me, no one has ever complained during or even after I fuck them. You'll enjoy it."

Emma couldn't believe it. Stepping forward, she maintained eye contact. "I've never met a woman who has no respect for herself whatsoever like you do. Putting that aside, you know what sickens me the most? The fact that you thought you could do this to me and get away with it."

"I have respect for myself", Regina snapped, standing there like a ghost, her eyes dark and lifeless, "don't you want me, desire me?"

"I'm actually foolish enough to love you so much that I want you."

"Then I'm all yours, dear?" and the brunette opened her arms smiling, "I can be your Queen for tonight."

"And what, use me then discard of me? That's not love, that's not what I want at all!"

"And what the fuck do you know about…love?" the brunette asked warily. "Love? Love is weakness, silly girl."

"Don't say anything else you'll regret because you're clearly not…"

"Miss Swan, I don't do love", Regina said hoarsely, interrupting her, and she stepped forward daringly, "I do sex. Either you sleep with me or you don't."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked in shock, "how in the world did you get like this?"

Regina smiled. "Why are you denying me?"

"Because I have dignity and respect for others."

"Or maybe you're just a stuck up bitch like your poor fretful mother who is so infuriatingly optimistic that she…" and she was silenced when Emma swung her hand and slapped her across the face.

Regina's eyes grew wide, and she staggered back, her lips parted as she lifted a hand to press it against her face.

"There's something to remember when you sober up", Emma said through gritted teeth, "the moment when you insulted a young woman, preyed on her feelings and degraded yourself so much that frankly, I can't even stand to look at you in the eyes anymore without seeing a dirty whore."

When she strode away, her fists clenched, Regina turned to watch her, her dark eyes stormy. And as hot tears welled up in her eyes, as anger consumed her to the fullest, sparks shot out from her hands. Then when someone could be heard approaching through the other end of the corridor, she waved her hands around her, and staggering on the spot, purple smoke engulfed her. Within seconds she disappeared.


	7. She Wants Me, She Wants Me Not

Regina woke up blinded by an excruciating headache, one that pounded within her head and threatened to self-destruct her mind.

Eyes squeezed shut; she blindly stretched out her right hand, trying to locate the tray that held medications of all kinds. And when the tray was sent crashing to the floor because of her carelessness, she groaned. Even blinking caused her pain.

"Fuck, tray…" she muttered, eyes squeezed shut, "I summon thee." And black nails twitched as she tried to do just that, but failed.

Reaching up to press her fingers lightly against her right cheek, she could still feel the tingle, the after effects from being slapped. Last night had been such a whirlwind of confusion that at first, she really had no idea what had really occurred. Perhaps there had been no slap. Maybe she had dreamt the slap because Emma couldn't have departed her presence just like that after hitting her across the face. That was highly unacceptable.

What had occurred felt tangled, hazy. Most parts felt as if they had been dreamt of, or imagined. And it reached a point in time where she just honestly believed intoxication had led to her escaping into a deep sleep without any other activities preceding that. Getting close to Miss Swan, touching her, tasting her, that had all been a dark fantasy… It could never have been real. Never, ever.

_You want her._

No.

_You did seek her out and you marked her. You slipped up big time, it wasn't a nightmare._

Lies, all lies, because she would have never…and then like a whip, pain lashed across her body.

Eyes wide, fingernails digging into the red sheets, her entire body was literally on fire. And to top it all off, no matter how hard she tried, Regina just couldn't move. In a matter of seconds, her black corset became soaked in sweat as she struggled. She could move her fingers, could feel every other part of her body, but movement was restricted. So this must be some sort of magic.

"Oh don't move, dearie", and he suddenly could be detected in her line of sight, sitting neatly at her writing desk strategically positioned near the northern window overlooking her garden. "Don't move. Just…lie there." He laughed.

"Rumple…" she growled, her eyes cold now, burning with anger as she glared at him, "I command that you release me from…whatever it is you did to me at once!"

"Don't like the tone, don't take orders from you", he said smiling, waving a finger in front of him. "Now, you must wonder why I'm here."

Regina rolled her eyes as fire lashed across her skin, burning, enveloping her in pain. But of course she could manage just well for pain was not new to her. It was something that had become interwoven in her dangerous life for many years now. And she had grown accustomed to it. That is why she favored bondage and leather, the use of chains and whips. Even this brought a smile to her face.

"I have no interest in whatever the fuck you have to say", she said warily.

He stood up. His smile was maddening, his lined face twisted into an impish expression.

"Miss Swan", he said, and as soon as he did, Regina's eyes found his and stayed there with force, searching, and waiting. "I see that is a topic of interest. Tell me, how has the past week been? The prophecy is suddenly lit in bright colors isn't it?"

The room grew silent as a graveyard. But it wasn't because her recent nightmares had involved the young woman that he mentioned. No, it was something else, something that had been playing in her mind over and over again ever since that night she had met Snow White's daughter for the first time.

Her eyes grew wide, face expression changing from a disgusted look to one of utter shock. "You bastard…" Why wasn't she surprised that he had taken up a dramatic part in all of this?

"Whatever made you refer to me by middle name?" he asked nicely, stepping towards her, eyes round and black.

"That night when I was returning from Maleficent, my carriage took a detour", Regina began, her voice laced with malice, "I noticed because the pathway was different. And upon taking such a trail to get here, I collided with Miss Swan."

Rumple waited, standing there like a bronze figurine. "Wait, are you accusing me of something?" he asked, eyes wide in falsified shock.

"You caused that detour!"

"Perhaps it was the tree?"

"You imbecile! You wanted this to happen, for us to meet! You planned this, all of it. That night at the festivity held at Maleficent's palace, I saw you among the guests." Rumple's grin never faltered. "What were you doing there?"

"Many years ago when you frequented my prison, I blabbered about the prophecy…" he chose to ignore the question blatantly.

"Utter nonsense!" Regina declared in disgust.

"Nonsense? Tell me, how is your attraction towards Miss Swan coming along? Steady? Steamy? Dementing? Uncontrollable?" and when she didn't answer, but continued to stare at him with widened eyes, Rumple's grin stretched across his face. "You cannot fight it, dearie. Whatever is planned out for you shall happen sooner or later and as you know more than anyone, the outcome will be most displeasing."

"You did something to me, didn't you?" she asked in fright.

"Other than glue you to your bed?"

"You fool…"

"Liquid Lust…" was all he said, and the effect was instantaneous for as soon as Regina processed the new information, her dark eyes grew wide, lips parted.

He stood by the hearth with an arm resting upon the stone ledge. And diverting his eyes to scan her collection of ornaments ranging from a black cat in a stretched out position to an intricately designed gold jar, he waited. "I see you still keep your mother's ashes. A reminder that she died by your hands?"

Regina suddenly realized what had occurred that night. "Liquid Lust…unlikely to ever be detected", her eyes were wide now, "forces the drinker to succumb to nerve wrecking desires for the one person close to him or her that finds the person severely attractive."

"When that fire happened twenty years ago, you were the last one seen to leave the house." His eyes were growing darker now, expression changing. "I wasn't fast enough, didn't get to rescue her but I noticed…" she was watching him now, "that the explosion emanated from the stove in the kitchen."

"Rumple, you didn't…"

"Your mother never used that stove. Her aide, that woman who resided next door cooked meals for her."

"Are you accusing me of something?" she asked boldly now, her thoughts also resting on the unnerving fact that her recent attraction for Emma emanated from that potion, one that was so dangerous, it could result in insanity.

"You killed her."

"You slipped Liquid Lust into my drink."

"You were quite aware of my feelings for her, just as you were aware of my relationship with Belle."

"I never killed my mother and I sure as hell didn't ruin an already sour relationship with your precious Belle", Regina sassed, her eyes wild and maddening. "You did that to your hell bent self. That day, when her house caught fire, she was expecting you. Leaving the oven on to bake some ridiculous pie for you, I departed. She was sitting in the kitchen."

"All lies!" he snapped.

"Oh it's a pity she isn't alive to confirm, is she?"

"You turned the stove on and lit that fire!"

"This is ridiculous", Regina declared, lying back and closing her eyes. She smiled. "She's been gone for such a long time, and yet you are still wrecked over her refusal to accept you into her life as anything else but a close friend."

"What you did to Belle…"

"My dear Rumple, turning Belle against you was quite an easy task." Regina laughed hoarsely. "In erasing her memories, I trashed her feelings. And you restoring the life she shared with you only provided her with muted recollections. Kind of like watching a movie without audio, get the drift?" she asked in glee.

His eyes were burning now, wide and lit on fire. And clenching his fists, Rumple stepped closer to her bed, anger welling up inside his mind and body. "You will suffer immensely, Regina", he stated. "I will see to it that you do."

"Oh forcing a potion down my throat wouldn't sway me."

"Lust is a dangerous feeling…"

"That can be taken care of with ease", and with eyes wide, he laughed madly, forcing her to snap out of her false hopes to glare at him with curiosity.

"Lust, attraction, attachment", he said quickly, a finger up in the air, head tilted, "you are at stage one, and you will never reach stage two or three."

"This is absurd", Regina said scowling, "it's ridiculous as it is discussing this with you. What you did to me, that potion, undo it!"

"Undo it? Why? I love seeing you suffer, as you can recall." He smiled. "Introducing you to magic was the one way ticket you took to destroy your life. And voila! You took it!" and there was the wicked laughter.

Regina's dark eyes remained hard, black as coals as she struggled against his magic. "Why are you here?" she asked, never meeting his eyes, "to warn me of my anticipated self-destruction?"

He took some time before he replied, circling the room as his dark eyes scrutinized her living area. And picking up this and that, a smile would tug at his lips, puzzling Regina, unnerving her. The imp even pulled open her drawer filled with her toys: handcuffs and lotions, her two way strap on and other pleasure enhancing objects. Studying them, he turned to consider her then returned to his little impish game, his scavenger hunt.

"My oh my, look where this has taken you, to a point in time where you cannot live a second without craving Miss Swan…" with one wave of his hand, Regina realized that she could move again, but the pain, it was all still there inside of her, "and what you want is something you've been getting from other people easily, sex. Yet with her, it's different. Admit your feelings or suffer from your ignorance."

"Then I'll prepare for my death", she said sarcastically, her head dancing with attitude as she sat on her bed, "because never will I ever kiss Snow White's daughter with passion." Hoarse laughter escaped from within her. "How disgusting."

"Now, now, therein is where your problem lies", Rumple said shaking his head, "Miss Swan isn't her mother. She's completely different! Look past that and you will find so much more. Since you can't do that one simple thing: give the young woman a chance, then I will indeed leave you to prepare for your demise."

"And why on earth should I give her a chance?" Regina asked as she stood, fists clenched. Twisting the cap on a white bottle, she shook it, four tablets tumbling into her right palm. Four was overmedicating herself because only two were required. But she needed to be calm for the tension inside her head was too much to take. What her mind needed was serenity, a sense of calmness that would overwrite the anger and erase the fury raging inside of her based on recent events.

"Because she's your true love, dearie! And if you refuse to let go of the darkness, it wouldn't just destroy you, it will destroy her as well", the man with greying curls said, and after a continuous cackle, he waved a hand then disappeared on the spot.

For a moment Regina just stood there absolutely astonished by what had just been said until it reached a point where she just felt rooted to the spot. Then after throwing the tablets into her dry mouth, after chewing them and allowing the bitterness to choke her, she swallowed. And her eyes suddenly began to burn, threatened with tears.

Of course, those sudden declarations, that fresh news clearly clouded her mind for the next hour or so. It succeeded in dementing her thoughts. She sat within her bathtub trying to relax because Rumple would have never uttered such a thing without knowing something. No, he had seen a glimpse of some sort, he knew something more. He always was one step ahead because of his ability to see into the future, whispers in time. But he could be playing with her mind. All of this could just be one devious plot to destroy her for he had already made a move to do just that.

True love…

"No way", Regina said to herself as she played with floating bubbles, popping them with black fingernails. "Emma Swan, my true love. How…ridiculous. Rumple your old age is catching up on your mind."

But everything had occurred ever since the child was born. From the very first day when Snow had pushed Emma into this world consumed with danger and darkness, Regina had felt the sudden change within her. It had felt like a sudden chill that change was coming, something that electrified the air occasionally and puzzled her. That was why she had done what had proved unsuccessful many years ago when Emma was but a small girl, trying to eliminate the threat. It was all because of the fact that she knew deep down inside that someday, she would meet Emma and then those words that had been uttered years ago would come to light.

_The child of the Charmings will be the Evil Queen's undoing, uniting the two kingdoms._

And as the medication worked in, relaxing her so suddenly that she completely let go of her anger, the headache raging inside her head disappearing in minutes, Regina closed her eyes. All she could see was Emma inside her mind: the high ponytail, a tumble of blonde hair and bright emerald eyes behind huge black spectacles. The manly stance and her rebelling way of dressing herself in anything but gowns, choosing to wear pants with shirts: all of it captured her thoughts for almost an hour.

Once again she overmedicated herself into calmness. But never would she regret it at all.

* * *

"Okay, so how does this work?" Emma asked with a serious face, legs parted, the heels of her boots hooked on the chair legs, blonde hair tied up high in a ponytail.

Other than waking up with a pounding headache, everything else was fine. But speaking about sleeping on the most uncomfortable kind of furniture… Aches all over, she felt so edgy also, and all of it stemmed from that ridiculous cot. Ugh! Reaching up, she pressed her fingers into her neck and groaned. The bruise on her right shoulder still tingled, but that was it. The faster it disappeared, the better because any reminder of last night only made her grow angrier and angrier. And the fact of the matter was that every single time she replayed the encounter last night, Emma just saw red.

"Just choose three cards", the guard said smiling.

"Alright then", and she rubbed her palms together as emerald eyes met grey ones, "Eileen, I've never done this before. Wait, did I pronounce it right?"

One out of the five female guards working for Regina smiled. "Yeah, now choose quickly whilst your energy is strong."

There was the sound of footfalls as two other guards were approaching in deep conversation. And when they saw the scene before then, chairs were pulled in a flash, them joining the party with wild fascination. Situations like these Emma craved for, the chance to socialize and have conversations for she had never really been a conserved girl, the type who'd sit by herself and read all day. At some point whilst reading, the book would be rested upon a table as company was sought out. And then when she was tired from speaking, or running like a lunatic among the children in the kingdom, Emma would retreat back to her book, trying to find some peace again.

"So are you the Queen's lover or what?" one of the guards asked warily, his hazel eyes focused on Emma.

The blonde's face changed immediately. "No…" Three cards were chosen quickly. "Not one of her whores."

"Seems like any woman we see here most times turns out to be the Queen's next bed buddy", Eileen said frowning.

"Doesn't surprise me", was all Emma had to offer, her eyes lowered.

"So who exactly are you to her?"

She waited a bit before answering. "I'm just a friend of Tinkerbell's. Also Ruby's friend."

"You do know Tinkerbell is her bed buddy right?" Eileen asked Emma, "farfetched and all, I call that fucked up."

"Just don't jump in her bed, is all", hazel eyes warned Eileen first then Emma, "you're too young to be used then discarded."

"I told you, she's just here on a visit, nothing else", the other one said as he took off his helmet to scratch his head, "don't mean to bad mouth the boss, but she's a snake. What she did to Angus was brutal, man. We were just talking about it up front." And Eileen noticed Emma's sudden interest in what was being said, her hand hovering above the first card to be upturned. "The dude just was relating what he heard about her at some party with Snow White's daughter. And in she walks, sticks her hand in his chest and squeezes his heart."

"In front of all of us", hazel eyes said, and he swallowed. "I'm new here, and when I saw that I was like, damn."

"What did the guard say?" Emma asked, her insides becoming chilled even though the sunshine was warmer where they sat.

Hazel eyes frowned. "Something about Regina giving the girl the looks, like she has the hots for her, which isn't surprising, because the Princess from what I've heard is beautiful." Emma couldn't help but smile. "The thing is, the feud that raged on years ago between the Charmings and the boss was quite…something. The lives lost and all that and to fall for the daughter of your enemy…damn."

"But she had no right to hurt the guard", was all she said, eyes lowered as she played with her fingers.

"She does it all the time", Eileen said warily, "nothing new around here. Most times, that's how she leaves a warning, reaches in there and squeezes, not fully to kill but the pain is horrible. Ask Maximus."

"Maximus is a wussy, he was looking for it. So clumsy, that one. If he was watching where he walked then bumping into the Queen wouldn't have been achieved, eh? I mean…" they all laughed. Emma smiled. "When she fell in the mud, and he landed on her, that was…" Eileen snorted and even Emma laughed.

"Her dresses alone cost good money, try ruining her hair and you're probably die a slow, painful death."

Another guard came running towards them, his eyes wide. And immediately, the other two men stood up. "You're needed in front, your turn to take up post."

"Well…" and hazel eyes winked at Emma, offering a hand, "nice to meet ya. And remember my warning; don't let the spider catch you in her web."

"I'll remember that for sure", she returned, taking his hand. The other guard just waved.

"Now for the cards", Eileen said quickly, "before I have to go." And she upturned the first as Emma watched. "Ah, first one says CHANGE which is basically self-explanatory. Your life's about to change drastically, love!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. Emma only smiled weakly.

"Your cards are different, not your everyday Reading cards", Emma noted as she smiled.

"Yeah, it's simple and basic. Just words on cards to most people. But it all has to do with the chooser's energy." The second card was upturned now, and Eileen's eyes grew wide. "The other…oh, this is…PAIN, aw this is not nice at all because you see, it can mean anything here. It might not be you but it definitely will be someone you love."

"Not my parents", Emma said with a frown, "I hope not."

"Well, stemming from the other cards, since the first one was change, I'd figure that something happens and then there is pain and sickness, probably something bad or…"

"I really don't like where this is going", Emma said quickly. "Let's cut the reading. My skin's getting kind of itchy from all the bad readings and I figure maybe because I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I have all this negative energy."

"Ah, sure but wait! We must upturn the other card or else you might get bad luck", Eileen said.

Emma sighed. "More than what I already have? Alright…" and she did, lazily reaching across the table to turn it over herself.

When it was upturned, Eileen's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Ha, see? Check this out, TRUE LOVE…there you go. After all the bad stuff, comes true love. You'll find your true love!"

"Well that was nice", Emma said warily, and she sighed.

"I mean come on! Don't be all glum about it! I bet you've met the person already? I mean…"

"Oh I'm not that lucky. There was a moment I thought there was someone. But then, I guess I'm not that lucky to have my true love show up at the first try." And she smiled, tilting her head sideways as she did.

And leaving Eileen with her pack of horrible misleading cards, Emma dragged her feet towards the kitchen where her main aim was to get acquainted with the kitchen staff. First it was the guards, now the kitchen staff must be blessed with her presence because you see, that's exactly how she was. If you'd call it overly social, then you might just be right. The beautiful thing about the young woman was that she loved to familiarize with everyone, she savored making friends and speaking to people. And probably that was what pissed her off the most about Regina.

She could familiarize and be friendly, offer a smile to any other person, even a stranger on the street. Most times she'd even get a return smile. But when it came to Regina: epic fail. It was like falling in love with a cold stone statue that had this frozen smirk on its face.

It wasn't long before the cook familiarized with her, and realized that she knew exactly who Emma was. This was all based on the fact that Betsy had also lent her services a few times in the Charmings' kitchen, even helping them cater for their wedding many years ago. And this really amused Emma, especially after the gray hair lady with sausage arms sat her down and fetched the tray of apple buns fresh from the oven. Emma couldn't complain, but merely sat there with this huge grin on her face as she chewed whilst listening to the kitchen gossip.

Of course when the topic suddenly switched to the lady who they all called 'Reginal' because she was so 'regal' and 'anal', Emma couldn't stop the fit of muffled giggles behind her hand.

"Oh don't go heavy on the butter because her Reginal is always watching her weight, Denise!" one of the kitchen cooks warned sarcastically and laughter ensued.

And when the head footman boldly asked if they all thought Regina liked it both ways, back and front, Betsy sent a pot flying, barely missing his head by an inch.

"Get upstairs! Oh the nerve of the lads these days, pushing it!" she said with a crossed expression on her chubby face, "suppose her Majesty is to walk in the kitchen now as you ask whether she likes it both ways?"

"I really think she'd arrange to answer that question for him in her bed chamber", a giggly kitchen maid said, and Emma snorted around a mouthful of her bun. "Why don't I show yer how it's done, Patrick. Tonight come to me bed chamber and knock two times, once for one way, twice for both ways."

Emma couldn't take the fit of laughter and jokes anymore. Everyone was erupting like volcanoes, and snatching another bun from the tray, she wrapped her fingers around her mug and stood up. Ducking out the kitchen quarters, through a passageway she went, one that supposedly should lead somewhere of importance, maybe a destination where mischief could be done.

This part of the castle was much warmer than the other parts, she noticed. And even with the lack of firesides, or lamps, just the coziness of the servants provided such a warming effect on her as she moved past them. Most of them actually smiled at her. It was somewhat unnerving to ponder on the identity of their 'boss', the 'boss woman' because you'd expect a Queen such as she was to have these cold droids working for her, these people who appeared ghostlike with haunted eyes. That wasn't the case at all. Everyone appeared to be quite entertaining and comforting, friendly, except for the woman in charge.

She was just shaking her head with a smile, rounding a corner when bumping into someone sent Emma's mug flying in slow motion. To be honest, her emerald eyes froze in time as the hot tea splashed from within, and unto the most beautiful dark green dress she had ever seen in her entire freaking life. Have you ever flipped the switch on your lungs, or had some form of activity do that for you? Like something happened and you just forgot how to breathe. That was exactly what occurred when Emma's eyes were lifted and she stared into those of the woman she had slapped the night before.

Regina gasped in shock from the sudden scalding she received from the hot liquid, gloved hands lifted in disbelief as she gazed down at the mess Emma had made on her. The front of her bodice was soaked, and so was her corset, a greying stain slowly widening as the tea dripped from her and unto her polished marble floor.

She was a quick thinker, and fast enough to assess a situation and make a decision. Emma realized that today was not the day to die, for she was still young and had the rest of her life to live.

"Oops, shit, sorry!" she said quickly, and before Regina could even explode on her, the young woman did the unexpected. She stepped around the Queen and started to walk away from the scene of her mess.

Tinkerbell stood right in front of her, this huge smile plastered on her face, and as Emma tried to move past her as quickly as she could, the mischievous older woman blocked the doorway. Moving this way and that, they fought with each other, arms snatching, a growl then a snort.

"Move!"

"No."

"Oh shit, Tink, just move!"

"Noo."

Emma could already feel the dramatic effect of her Majesty making that turn on her heels, and when Tinkerbell still blocked the doorway, emerald eyes darted around frantically for an escape. There was but one. And making a dash for it, the door to further right of the room, she moved fast towards the exit.

The chase that never existed, that was what she madly imagined. Into the warm sunshine outside she went, her brown knee high boots leaving imprints in the freshly wet green grass, her fingers whispering against concrete railings, down some more steps and then she was surrounded by flowers. Chest heaving, Emma pressed her back against a fencelike structure interwoven with purple vines and she smiled widely.

"That was close", she breathed, and lifting a hand to check her heart rate, the galloping pulse only excited her more.

There was a polished bench made from a blood red rock that caught her attention for it was divinely beautiful in its sculpted form. With handles that were carved to appear like cat claws, she found it quite fascinating. And it wasn't long before the seat was sought after and there Emma sat, trailing pathways along the smooth surface of the bench beneath her as eyes grew wide from the cool feel of the stone.

After a while, her attention was so focused upon the masterpiece that she didn't detect the presence of someone standing behind her with burning dark eyes. The scene would have appeared almost unusually different to an outsider had they frequented that area of the castle on such a warm morning. But no one would even dare to since the garden was Regina's private dwelling space, the guards never daring to step between the flowers as given from strict orders. And there the Queen stood, kerchief in her right gloved hand, the other hand lifted to press against her midsection as she gazed upon Emma sitting like a mischievous student whilst she studied the bench beneath her.

Even a smile tugged at Regina's lips when she continued to watch the young woman's amusing moves as she caressed the stone, the way fingers moved across the surface, almost too sensual like a lover's touch. And it was too intriguing to interrupt by making her presence known so she chose to stand there watching, and waiting. Although she was angered by the hot splash of tea across the front of her dress, such things appeared to diminish as her eyes danced over the glints in Emma's blonde hair. The way the sun played with highlighted strands, it was quite beautiful to Regina. But it was also shocking to realize just how different her eyes were cast upon her choice of study, this girl who she claimed to despise.

And as Emma turned sideways to scrutinize Regina's sunflowers not far from where she sat, the latter approached the bench. Without making a sound, she sat down neatly next to her.

The effect of Regina's perfume capturing Emma's attention was instantaneous for that particular scent was different, it was unique, a fragrance she had never ever sniffed before in her life. It was a somewhat indescribable, a fragrance that was so intoxicating and sweet, heavy though, but from the first time she had smelt it, the lasting impression always remained. And eyes widening, the younger woman gasped.

"Care to explain the tea on my dress?" Emma turned around to hear her ask. "Are you trying to ruin me, Miss Swan?"

"How did you…" And emerald eyes glanced around wildly. "How did you get there?"

"The same way you arrived here", Regina said in a cool manner and she raised an eyebrow. The sudden calmness within her was good. Ever since she had been prescribed medication, close to a week ago, her life had been quite settling at times when she remembered to take them. Now without her anger as she sat there, she could suddenly gaze upon the rebel of a young woman without reaching out to choke her after that slap last night. "The tea…on my dress."

"Oh, about that…look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that." And she tried to appear cute, fully innocent as her head was hung, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Are you also apologizing for slapping me last night as well? Because you should be."

Emma swallowed. "See the thing is, I can handle being called a geek and a nerd for that matter. But last night when I was asked to be a whore for the Queen, _by_ the Queen, I kind of took it as the mother of all insults. And then you had to insult my mom, calling her a stuck up bitch."

So what she dreamt did indeed occur, the Queen realized. That meant only one other thing: there had been the closing of distance, the taste of Emma had not been a dream but possible reality. And that suddenly alarmed her for above all, Regina had decided on a prior occasion that she would refrain from showing the young woman any sign of her growing desire to be intimate with her. Now it would appear as if that decision had been shattered last night. She could only hope at least the meeting of her lips upon warm skin was indeed a delusion.

"Did I now?" the brunette asked with a bland expression on her face. "Insulting your mother, I am not sorry in relation to that. But the former, I have no recollections of what transpired. So I can only ask you to blame it all on my intoxicated state of mind."

"You're going to turn me into a toad, aren't you?" Emma asked with frightful eyes because so far along their conversation, Regina appeared too nonchalant. There wasn't the slightest sign of anger or fire in her dark eyes. All that was there appeared to be the effects of a terrible hangover and a heavy mind. Dark eyes were too calm, unlike any other occasion, even last night, even yesterday. And it kind of itched at her nerves.

Regina was amused by this sudden fear. "It would be highly delightful; however I would prefer to scold you otherwise since even your apology will not evaporate this hot tea from my dress."

"Well can't you just poof it away with your magic or something?" Emma asked, quite hopeful for the dress was so beautiful, or maybe it was simply because of the wearer.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, dear. I would have done that already if it could be managed. But…" Regina sighed as her fingers fluttered over green lace sewn into her corset, dark eyes lowered, "I cannot use my own magic on myself."

Emma was flabbergasted by such a thing. "You've got to be kidding me. Really?"

"Yes."

"How?" Emma reached across her lap to pry the green handkerchief from a gloved hand.

"Well aren't you the inquisitive type. But then that should not be a topic of surprise."

"I like finding answers", Regina heard her say boldly, and folding the handkerchief between her fingers, a careful hand reached across the distance between them to dab at the front of her dress.

The sudden move was one that would have warranted an angry reaction from her had she not been as calm as she was. But she surprisingly allowed it, welcoming the assistance. "And what exactly are you hoping to discover where I am concerned, dear?"

"You tell me. I can't tell you about yourself more than you can." And Emma waited, her hand frozen just near the swell of breasts within a tightly laced up corset.

"I should now be punishing you for slapping me last night."

"And I should be…" Emma moved her shirt across her shoulder to reveal the bruise, "kind of reminding you of this, from what happened last night."

"Of course I would only assume that you really enjoyed that part of your evening spent here", Regina said as she barely smile.

"Look, I'll just blame whatever happened after on you swallowing possibly two bottles of alcohol. I'll move past it. But just so you know, I would rather be sucked like a lollipop by a sober mind."

Dark eyes met emerald ones as a gaze was enacted, one that initially began with just the meeting of eyes but quickly escalated into a deep study. And she lifted a gloved hand, wrapping her fingers around a wrist that had belonged to a brazen young woman. Then slowly moving Emma's hand away from her chest, she kept her eyes on her. "Tell me, what am I to do with you?" Regina asked quietly.

Pouting and allowing that cute puppy face to change her face, she tilted her head sideways as emerald eyes considered the brunette. "You can take me upstairs whilst you change."

"And why on earth would I do such a thing? Judging from your definite words, I can only reach a certain conclusion on your intentions."

"If you know what I want then, since you're sober now without alcohol clouding your judgment, then just take me upstairs and let's cuddle." The Queen's eyes widened. Was the young lady actually asking her this so boldly? "You know, like we did last night." And Emma successfully maintained a convincing face, still hanging her head. "Last night when we…"

Regina waited, inclining her head as she did, dark tendrils that were left detached from the clasp of her hair clip fluttered in front of her face. "When we what?"

"When we…oh must I spell it out for you? Geez!" Emma said in a frustrated tone. "I thought we had something special."

Dark eyes widened as a gasp escaped from within. And reaching down to clutch at the edge of the bench, Regina became suddenly consumed by cold fright and worry. "Surely I did not… _we_ did not…"

"Oh yeah you did. Totally…" and Emma smiled widely, nodding as she did. "The Queen was soo in control last night; I even got to see your dark decorations. Totally awesome, which was something I expected from you. _Loved them_!" The last bit was uttered in a lowered voice, in a tone that expressed mild fascination, falsified of course.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't even swallow for her throat had become parched. "H-how did you see my…" a hand was lifted, and fluttered near her chest, just where the trail of her skin art began, her tattoos that no one had ever seen fully.

Emma couldn't help but allow her eyes to lower, an excited smile tugging at her lips as she suddenly realized her lie had struck gold. The Queen did have tattoos! And that totally drove her ecstatic, so excited that she was bursting with glee, wishing she could see them. She hated the fact that it had been a lie, because her eyes longed to seek out the art on Regina's skin. It was something that amused her, intrigued her fully. It also made her suddenly forget about the Queen's incessant rudeness and ignorance, just because she was so awesome for having tattoos. Tattoos!

"I told you before", she continued the lie, "or are things still not clear because of your…hangover and all?"

But Regina had reached her breaking point, anger suddenly breaking the surface once more, anger her medication had tried to subdue ever since she chewed them this morning.

Grabbing Emma by the collar of her shirt, her head pinched with pain. "I have had enough of your games, Miss Swan", she said through gritted teeth. "Stop playing with my mind." And she guiltily pulled the blonde closer, so that their lips lay inches apart, so close she could taste Emma's breath, feel her rapid breathing. Her intentions were to test Emma, to force her to do the inevitable. But really and truly, she realized that she was pushing herself as well because as soon as she did what she did, Regina couldn't help but feel the desire within her build up.

Emma was unfazed by such a move, so that when she was snatched, not a whisper of fear trickled through her mind. All she could focus on was the closeness of red full lips, and the beauty of dark eyes that were lined black, the smell of Regina's lipstick and hair: it was too much for her.

"Okay, we never slept together. But…" she sucked in air as her dying need to kiss Regina captivated her mind, blinding her, "it's all I keep…dreaming of since the first…time we met."

The sudden confession widened the brunette's eyes so that all she could think about was the fact that Emma possibly was the bravest young woman she had ever met. In fact, having come across other women who had been captivated by her, not one had been as bold as this to her face. Fear had always clouded minds where she was concerned, but somehow Emma appeared unaffected by her capabilities, her past, who she was being Queen and all.

The feel of the woman's gloved hand on her exposed neck, the grip she maintained, so forceful yet so wanting for it did exactly what both of them wanted although one tried to deny her desire. It brought them closer together and that's what was needed. The closeness…

Her heart was pinched with want and feeling, her fingers inside black gloves trembling slightly as lust thickened. And as hard as Regina tried to control herself, to keep at least some distance between them, she was on the brink of failing.

The feeling of having that one person you couldn't stop dreaming about be so near to you, inches away, so close that you could feel the warmth from within them. It was something that felt familiar to one of them but was completely new to the other. And the one that felt the familiarity realized that she had never desired another woman as much as she craved this one. The need wasn't only focused on lust, but she believed that it was. If it had been focused primarily on that alone, then there wouldn't have been a severe interest on her part to capture Emma's sweet scent and savor it forever. The way she shuddered slightly when her eyes rested on parted lips, wishing she could run her thumb over them, read those lips as they said her name: that wasn't just lust.

Regina was desperately becoming attracted to Emma without knowing it. Unlike the latter who had already accepted it. Behind ridiculously large spectacles, her emerald eyes were succeeding in bewitching the mind of the other. The shape of those eyes and the depth of that gaze threatened to weaken her, to drown her in attraction, something she just couldn't allow.

"Love…is weakness", the brunette choked, eyes blinking back desire, as they focused on Emma's parted lips. She absolutely wanted to kiss the young woman, but the fight within her was stronger, trying as hard as she could to conceal her desire to do just that. And she swallowed hard.

"Maybe you're just so tense and upset because…" and shaky hands were lifted to find the feel of dark hair, so that when she did, her fingers went through the strands, "you don't…you're afraid of what you really want."

"Why do you…keep coming back?" and she breathed Emma, her breath catching dangerously from the thin line separating their faces. She watched emerald eyes flutter from desire, felt her swallow hard against her hands clenched near a delicate throat.

"I know you want to kiss me."

Emma tried to wait patiently to see if she would not have to make the first move. She honestly did wait. Her shirt collar was released as their foreheads pressed together, eyes lowered to gaze upon parted lips only wishing to be kissed. And when Regina's grip on her wrists could be felt without her seeing gloved hands, the young woman moved her hands further down the Queen's back. The feel of her dress against Emma's trembling fingers, the softness of the older woman's skin just where her dress dipped low below her neck, it was too much to take. Could she smile at the smell of tea as well? Perhaps that would be too immature and out of context but she did smile. And moving her face closer, she tilted her head to meet red parted lips.

But Regina quickly pulled back.

"I refuse to waste my time with you", she said and watched as Emma's eyes took on a confused look. All of it made Regina laugh a dark laugh, one that was hoarse and terribly sliced through the moment. "Oh don't look shocked, dear girl."

"What?" Emma asked, her heart still racing as she watched the brunette stand up, a hand resting on her midsection as she purposely avoided meeting her eyes.

Breathe, Regina ordered herself within her mind, just breathe and focus. As hard as it is, do not gaze upon her sitting there for you might break completely. You might do the inevitable and lose control once again in those bewitching emerald eyes.

"It is not my fault that you are in love with someone you can never have", she said without emotion, gazing upon everything else other than the young woman sitting in front of her.

Her words were like a splash of ice water across the younger woman's face. And the effect of such a sentence was definitely felt as it should have, deep and hurtful. Emma's heart felt as if it had been poked with a sharp knife as Regina stood there, as if nothing had happened between them.

"Now I must change once more for the day since you ruined a dress I spent a fortune on just to impress Robin Hood." Regina sighed. "Oh and that mark on your shoulder, really I am quite disappointed in slipping up so badly." She considered Emma with dark eyes, a smile on her face, "many might call that a hickey, but I call that a terrible mistake on my part."

"Oh so you do remember last night."

"A night you should try to forget."

"Just a minute ago, you were anything else but the cold hearted whore I'm now gazing at with astonished eyes."

"How dare you insult your Queen in that manner", Regina sassed, her dark eyes stormy, "using such words on me that are unjust and disrespectful? You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of, Miss Swan. This…what you are attempting to enact concerning me is terribly dangerous for you. Being many years your senior, if you dare to use such words on me one more time, I will see to it that you regret your actions."

"Regret my actions? Lady, you deserve being called all those things because it's who you are", Emma said as she stood up, and stepping towards the older woman, she clenched her fists, "stained, damaged, cruel, heartless, cold, conceited, bitchy, a monster, you're alone, you have no one because of who you are. And you wonder why you're single? Have you ever wondered that?"

"It's my choice", Regina said through gritted teeth, stepping closer to the blonde.

"It's not your choice. It's the consequences of being the person you are. And all these years, you've been fooling yourself into believing it's a choice you made when really if you think about it, no one wants you because of who you are. Imagine that, you've become so demented, that you're pushing yourself to be this monster when you are just a woman who is broken and she needs love."

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Someone has to do it?"

"And you are in love with this…monster, this cold, conceited, heartless woman", Regina said.

"Yeah, I am. Stupid me, right? Our paths crossed for a reason. And you're the first person I've ever loved for a reason."

"I will not waste my time on you", the brunette repeated.

Regina was suddenly shaking not only from anger but from the intensity of Emma's words.

"Funny, but you are so in love with me that it hurts your black heart even to beat when the desire within you to kiss me increases." The brunette's expression changed on her face, the smirk completely erased. Emma laughed in disbelief. "I'm willing to even fight for you, to prove to you that I'm worth it. But when I try to even be nice to you, all you do is fuck it up. Good luck faking it with Robin Hood because you know deep down inside that it's me you want and not him." After smiling widely, she departed with an infuriated yet insulted Queen standing there still.

* * *

She spent a considerable amount of time just standing upon the balcony upstairs, gazing into the sunset that afternoon. And little did she know, just above her, dark hair was fluttering in the late afternoon breeze as gloved hands gripped stone.

Emma could have left that day when Belle arrived. And she could have just done so without looking back. But they had ordered that she remained where she was due to the brewing of a storm coming in that night. Of course Belle had been furious with her reckless move to come here by herself. Neal had told her everything, had explained how Tinkerbell managed to convince him that Emma would be alright where she was for the time being. But Belle never trusted a word of it until she saw her young friend in front of her. And upon seeking her out around midday when she arrived, she was severely astonished to see Emma curled up on the ledge downstairs under the shade of a tree with a thick volume of some sort resting on her lap.

Now after retreating inside to check on Ruby's health, Belle was frightful at first to see that her best friend appeared worse than before. Her forehead was burning up, and not even the aid of a soothing cloth could ease the heat. The doctor was called for immediately and she was advised to take her medication and rest.

"She seems distracted", Belle said quietly as she combed Ruby's hair, the latter sneezing behind a handkerchief. "But so peaceful at the same time. I'm sure she has been in Regina's company, but what transpired, I have no idea."

"Tinkerbell says they just glare each other down", Ruby said hoarsely. "And when one sees the other coming, they both turn and go in the opposite direction."

"Which would stem from what exactly? A recent confrontation?" and Belle's forehead creased in concern. "Ruby, we both know what Regina is like. She's a dangerous woman and even though Emma is trying to hide her true feelings, you and I both know she is attracted to the woman."

"Snow would throw a fucking fit if she only knew."

"Snow thinks Emma is staying by you. You're involving me in your web of lies, and I'm being sucked in deeper and deeper. What if this evolves into a romance, Ruby? What if Regina uses Emma's feelings to get back at Snow then she just ruins her?"

"Then I will get the fuck up and rip some bitches apart", Ruby snarled. And she erupted into a fit of coughing.

"Remember the prophecy that Snow told us about? It's going to happen. Emma will reach a point in her life where she has to somehow become involved in Regina's life and I have no idea how. But based on recent happenings, I fear it's via romance. The Evil Queen's undoing…maybe that's what Snow has been fearing all these years, preventing Emma from meeting Regina. She somehow wonders if the connection is via love. As ridiculous as it sounds, it can either be death or love. And right now, it appears to be the former."

"I don't think Regina would even consider falling in love with Emma because she's too ignorant and self-conceited", Ruby stated.

"But it can happen. You and I both know that once Emma sets her heart on something, she fights for it with a passion, no matter what."

"Emma is old enough now to make her own decisions", Ruby said quietly, "and I know you don't think so, but she isn't the type of girl to take shit from anyone. You know that. Regina would never succeed in doing anything stupid to her. She's a lot like Snow. She can hold her own all by herself. She's independent and I think the more Snow keeps Emma locked up in the castle, she's not going to get a chance to open up and become who she is. Coming out here, I've noticed Emma's acting so mature."

"But she is never the type to tell us everything."

"She will…in time, I guess. Being around Robin and Tinkerbell, they'd never allow Regina to do anything stupid to Emma, trust me. Robin especially because he was up here today and he's such a good man."

"Alright, shhh", and Belle caressed Ruby's forehead then her cheeks, gazing at her affectionately. "Rest up now. The sooner you get well, the faster we snatch Emma away from this depressing place."

"I second that", Ruby said and within an hour, both of them fell asleep side by side, wrapped in each other's arms.

The scene was peaceful to Emma when she stepped into the room. And a smile did tug at her lips when she saw them so close. At least they had each other, and that was all that mattered really. Belle never gave up on Ruby and the latter just couldn't realize how much the former cared for her. It would all burst into the open one day though. She could sense it.

But for now, she just needed to walk out her tension. And after leaving them, Emma escaped down the corridor and hoped that she could find a corner to read her book quietly. Upon pushing a door open, she caught a glimpse of Robin Hood sitting handsomely upon a chair with an book opened in his lap, and Henry was rubbing his hands together by the fireplace, his eyes dancing from the flames. At first she had no desire to enter the room, but upon being noticed, her name was called with a smile.

"Dearest Emma", Robin said, and Henry's face turned to gaze upon her with fascination. She pushed the door open further, her book tucked neatly under one arm and as soon as she did, she regretted it. Just in the center of the room sat Regina upon a chair, a writing desk positioned in front of her. She had been writing just before Emma's name was announced, but as soon as it was, her quill froze in midair and with her back to the door, Regina lost all trail of thought on what she had been doing.

"I was just walking", Emma said, and shrugged.

"Do join us for it has become rather boring in here at the moment." She was hesitant.

"Oh come in you must Emma!" Henry said getting up, "come in you must at once, for your company is always most pleasing."

"I think I'd be in your way", she said and waved a hand, "I'll just go upstairs."

"Nonsense!" Robin declared, "I'm reading verses to the room at large, come in and have a listen."

That caught Emma's attention for she loved poems, and upon sucking in her courage, in she stepped. "Alright, I hope I'm not interrupting your opportunity to woo the Queen with your words, being her suitor and all."

Regina was listening, even as she began to write again.

"Well she is presently so occupied, I don't believe even a man as handsome as myself can distract her", said Robin, and he nodded in Regina's direction then mouthed, "bad mood…"

"Ohh…" Emma mouthed, and rolled her eyes because she knew how that mood had originated. "A good evening to you too Henry." And she smiled. "Why are you always so handsome?" she asked, her eyes resting upon the woman she had insulted that morning, had almost kissed.

"Don't make me blush", Henry said smiling, his cheeks colored. "I've had my days of having ladies compliment me. But I guess there is no harm in a beautiful young lady as yourself do the same even as I'm so old now."

"Old? Nonsense!" Emma declared, "you are not old. You're as young as Robin is, trust me."

"And now my heart is contented", he said smiling at Robin who laughed.

Emma was suddenly all eyes for the other woman in the room. Now she was dressed in black, a color she always seemed to love, one that suited her too well. And her hair was down, tumbling over her exposed shoulders that suddenly caught Emma's attention because just where Regina's dress dipped low in the back, she could barely make out the etching of a tattoo on her skin.

"What is she doing?" she asked quietly as her seat was taken on the same chair as Robin.

"Writing poems, I fear, possibly one about either of us."

"Me?" Emma appeared amused, "ha!"

"I dare say, if there is one thing that curls her toes within her boots is the reading of poetry", Robin said in a whisper, inclining his head closer to Emma with a smile on his face.

"Poetry is beautiful", Emma declared with a smile, and she gazed upon Regina, "it's surprising to hear that you write as well, your Majesty." And she chose to refer to her by that title to create a setting of formality and nothing else. This was received by the brunette and acknowledged with surprise for she was expecting an upfront deliberate attempt to cross boundaries.

Regina never replied but she returned her quill to parchment and continued to write feverishly. And not a surprise was expected on Emma's behalf when Tinkerbell stepped into the room, her colored mischievous eyes twinkling at everyone.

"Dear me, it is so dull in here. I have just left upstairs after checking in on Ruby. Must I now be in such a dull setting? Tell me Emma", and she nodded at Robin, crossing the room to sit by Henry's side, "is Belle a favorite of your friend?"

The young woman only considered her with calm eyes as she opened her book. "She is. They have been friends for a long time."

"Oh", Tinkerbell said, reaching up to fix her hair, wicked eyes gazing upon her older friend who sat quite silent at her desk.

"How is Lady Katherine, my Queen?" asked Robin, his eyes scanning the page before him. "I know you two have quite a friendship, one that come and go with the change of the moon."

"Quite fine, she is, Robin", Regina replied.

"Such a fine artist she is. It is amazing to me how ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished, as they all are."

"All ladies accomplished? My dear Robin, what do you mean by such a statement?" Tinkerbell asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, most of them, I think, especially young ladies since they all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do this these days, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"I suppose being able to write poetry would also add to these qualities", Emma noted, eyeing Regina's hand as it moved across the page. "Isn't that right, your Majesty?"

The sudden inclination to invite Regina into the conversation excited Tinkerbell so much that her eyes considered Emma with wild fascination.

"Every accomplished lady should know how to express herself, Miss Swan", Regina surprised her by replying.

Emma was intrigued. "So you must know how to write poetry to be considered 'accomplished'?

"Among other well respected qualities", said Regina, "fine marks of being well bred…"

"Such as knowing the knowledge of music, singing, drawing, how to read", Robin Hood offered with a smile on his handsome face. He gazed upon Emma then Tinkerbell.

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments", said Regina, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than netting a purse, or the knowledge of music. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure", said Henry, and Robin shook his head in agreement.

"Then", Emma said , "you must really not understand exactly what it takes to be an accomplished woman because personally, those qualities alone do not really shine alone as they are! What about the ability to speak her opinions, to be respectful to herself and to others, to have some sort of dignity in the way she treats others?"

Regina stopped what she was doing and listened now.

"Of course! Of course!" Henry piped up, smiling.

"A young lady must also know when to hold her tongue", the Queen stated and Emma directed a smile towards the back of Regina's head.

"Look, this topic as it is upsets me, such an odious way of labeling women. Accomplished or unaccomplished, I daresay that sort of topic is to be discussed when you are alone in the room with her Majesty", Tinkerbell directed at Robin. "I agree with Emma. Talents are just colored words, for the real essence of a woman lies in the way she presents herself among others. In other words, if you can sing and draw but you have a terrible attitude, one that is comprised of ignorance, then fuck off."

"Well put also", Robin agreed. And Emma snorted. Tinkerbell was glaring at Regina.

"What on earth are you doing anyway?" Tinkerbell asked with a cross expression on her face. And she stood up. "Having your back facing everyone is rude, Regina."

"Refer to me as your Majesty among company or divert your presence elsewhere", Regina sassed.

" _Regina_ , are you writing poetry again? It's her form of therapy", Tinkerbell stated boldly, winking at Emma. And the Queen's shoulders grew tense. Glaring at the parchment resting upon the desk, the blonde woman snatched it up quickly. "With one gaze, I melted and lost composure, yet captivation of my heart could not get the worst of me…" and her hand was lashed at, then the parchment snatched from between her fingers.

"Do that one more time and I will fucking fry you then blow you away in the wind!" the Queen mouthed back angrily.

"Ooo, I'm soo scared", Tinkerbell dramatized, her eyes wide, "there you go, Robin. Should we discuss the use of obscene language when it comes to an accomplished woman?"

"Perhaps we should", Hood agreed, appearing amused.

"Emma, you are an accomplished woman by all means. You can dance beautifully and such a talent is above all a merit", said Tinkerbell as she stepped away from the desk.

"Dancing is an attribute when done with modesty", Regina said in return.

"Emma is a modest dancer", Robin confirmed.

"If you call such ridiculous flirtatious attempts at dancing modest, then I fear we have nothing in common after all, Hood."

The younger lady in the room suddenly was astonished, her eyes wide. "Me? What the hell? I was dancing with my friends!"

Regina scoffed, never turning to look at her. "Public display of female to female intimacy is hardly considered as accomplished, dear."

"Oh and suddenly you have a problem with female to female bonding?" Emma asked boldly. "You should talk."

"Maleficent's party comes to mind once more", Tinkerbell said with stormy eyes, "when a certain brunette more than publicly displayed her affections in a dark corner with a blonde hair woman who by the looks of it was a whore. Now…" Regina dropped her quill and her dark eyes grew hard, "whilst everyone was watching, I heard that you really heated things up with this distraction."

"Oh shut up", Regina ordered.

"Anyway…so Ruby is such a vixen", Tinkerbell said almost too quickly, ignoring the order, "I bet she has had many suitors."

Emma was eyeing Robin with a smile on her face, and the latter inhaled deeply, considering Tinkerbell with amused eyes. "One even used to write verses to her, and he wasn't an accomplished woman."

Henry laughed at this, pointing at Emma. "Quite a wonderful woman you are going to turn out to be."

"I have been used to consider poetry the food of love all too well", Robin said to Emma, "just as you had noted on a prior occasion."

"Now I might have to disagree because of a fine stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely. You see, to write poetry is one thing, but to be so ignorant, to deny the chance to love, now that is torturous when writing verses."

This indeed did it all for Regina who suddenly stopped what she was doing and upon turning her chair sideways, she sat there glaring at Emma. The latter only briefly considered her move, and then she noticed that Tinkerbell was watching them both. When the sudden intense gaze between the two women: the brunette and the younger woman ensued, Tinkerbell snatched the opportunity as it was fresh.

"Emma, let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room", she said stepping towards her new friend, "I assure you, it will be very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

"Sure…" Putting her book down, she rose up and Tinkerbell linked her arm through hers. Regina never looked away from Emma as she began to walk, roaming her figure from her new blue long sleeve cotton shirt, so manlike in its appearance to her tailored black pants. The way her young figure was quite mature for her age already: all this was considered and glared at.

"Your Majesty", Tinkerbell said as they walked, "do join us."

"I must decline such a ridiculous offer because your intentions are clear and my anticipated answer on your part is no."

The two ladies who were standing met eyes. "Whatever could she mean, Emma? I have no intentions. We're just walking, aren't we?"

"I have no idea either, but she will want us to ask about It. Trust me…" Emerald eyes met dark ones as the former smiled.

"Oh I have no objection in explaining myself, Miss Swan", Regina stated warily, "you either choose to walk around me to be in each other's confidence and discuss secret affairs. Or you are both aware of how advantageous your figures appear in walking…"

"And she just was ridiculing female to female intimacy", Tinkerbell whispered in Emma's ear. "What stupidity…"

"The first…I dare not intervene but it is quite rude and if second then I must cease all writing and admire you both at once, for such an advantageous moment is quite…delightful."

"Oh how shocking!" Tinkerbell said to Emma, her eyes wide yet mischievous, "how brazen, don't you think, Emma? How must we punish her for such a speech?"

Regina smirked as Emma looked at her, dark eyes lowering to rest upon her bare skin just where her shirt was unbuttoned. "If we say anything vulgar then I might never be considered an accomplished young lady so…"

"Such pride and vanity, our Queen has that she would rather insult than be insulted I fear", Robin said, his eyes dancing upon the situation in front of him. He favored it highly. "Wandering eyes, your Majesty, confirms a statement uttered before: that female to female intimacy should not be ridiculed on your part." He met eyes with the Queen who returned a glare.

"Oh are you all here to ridicule me, to make me the one object of your study?" Regina asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You choose to state your opinions rather boldly about me", Emma said to her.

"And if you are as accomplished as you claim to be then such opinions need not affect you", Regina sassed back.

"You were the one who asked me to dance with you", Emma stopped walking to point out, her eyes meeting Regina's. "You said I danced beautifully as I can recall."

"Remembered and noted", Robin said, and Tinkerbell nodded.

"I was caught up in a moment", Regina declared, diverting her eyes as emerald eyes captivated her.

"Oh really? For me to make such an accomplished Queen become so caught up in a moment that she defies all odds", Emma said boldly, "she forgets morality, taboo among intimacy between women, for her to ask me to dance with her…"

"I had no intention of being in a situation where I intimately would dance with you!" Regina exclaimed. "How amusing is this!" and she laughed a hoarse laugh. Yet even Tinkerbell could detect the nervousness in her tone.

"When a Queen dances with a woman, it can only be scrutinized as such", Emma noted, and she sat down once again beside Robin, picking up her book as a smile crossed her face.

"And yet you can dance with your friend upstairs without being scrutinized…so intimately?" Regina asked of Emma, her eyes never leaving the young woman.

But as soon as her page was found once more, emerald eyes met dark ones with severe astonishment as the sudden reality hit home. Closing her book once more, Emma stood up and approached Regina. The latter watched her approach with cat eyes and tried to maintain composure for what was to come. But her eyes could not leave the young woman as she stepped closer, and suddenly her heart began to race within her chest, breathing becoming difficult as she was cornered.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Emma asked, pressing her palms upon the surface of the desk as she leant in closer to Regina. With her shirt unbuttoned, the brunette's eyes lowered to consider it. "Tell me, did I stir up some kind of emotion within you when you saw me dancing so intimately with another woman?" and she smiled. "Jealousy, maybe? Is that why you are holding back on me?"

Tinkerbell was in awe and so was Robin. Henry on the other hand had dozed off in his chair, thankfully. The two former individuals quietly observed the scene before them with widened eyes, and after she realized how the air suddenly buzzed with electricity and sexual tension, Tinkerbell sat down breathless. Robin on the other hand was smiling when he noted how Regina's eyes lowered to study Emma, how she appeared so captivated in this sudden boldness. And he turned to meet the older blonde woman's eyes, both of them sharing a mutual understanding. On a prior occasion to this one, at that very same party, Regina had declared something to her friend that still kept ringing in her ears. And she had related this to Robin too.

_I want someone who challenges me, makes me do the inevitable, infuriates me up to a point where desire drives me mad. And I keep going back for more. I want someone to take my dominance away from me, to do things the way I desire them, leaving me satisfied, because all my life I have been leading, since no one can do it for me. In other words, someone must take the reins and accept me for who I am, change me. Good luck in finding someone like that because no one can break me._

And that was exactly what was occurring as they sat there observing.

"You…flatter yourself so much it troubles me", Regina said in her throaty voice, her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh I seem to be troubling you a lot lately, your Majesty."

"Are you so set on your own judgment that your thoughts are thus demented?"

"Shhh", and Emma pressed a finger to her lips, then her eyes gazed around the room, "do you hear that, Regina? That's the sound of denial suddenly flashing across my mind and so is disbelief."

"My good opinion once lost is lost forever, Miss Swan", Regina said as her toes curled in her boots, and she licked her lips.

"So if I am correct here", Emma said as her eyes lowered to consider the licking of lips, tempting red lips, "I lost your good opinion by dancing with a woman?"

"What are you doing?" Regina asked in a lowered voice so that only the younger woman could hear her.

"I'm trying to show you that your harsh words might scar my feelings for a few seconds, but I'd rather think about a lifetime where I prove to you that I'm worth it and you just give me a chance", Emma whispered back.

Emma smiled. And she pushed herself away from the desk, then she stepped away, still gazing upon the woman in front of her. " _Oh beautiful Queen_ ", she began to say to her;

" _your eyes so stormy can never sink my ship._

_Your beauty is beyond describable by words, your lips,_

_Are so tempting to kiss that many may seek them to taste,_

_But on my part I'd never allow your other qualities to waste._

_For I know what a powerful woman you are outside,_

_Somehow though you're just a woman who needs love inside,_

_Even when your mind declares war, your heart whispers to mine that it wants peaceful love,_

_Someone to love you,_

_But you just keep shutting out the light that love can change you,_

_Because there is something within us all that we cannot deny._

_We all need someone to hold unto, we all need love._

_Now would you rather waste your time with idle lovers you discard eventually?_

_Or would you rather choose someone who you know you love deep down inside so desperately?_

Regina stopped breathing, her eyes wide. And Emma smiled at her. "That's how I feel about you."

"Oh wow", Tinkerbell said and she gasped. Her eyes were watering, and Robin's eyes were wide as saucers. "I think that deserves an applause, don't you think Robin?"

"Even I…" Robin said in astonishment, "cannot come up by whim with such direct and beautiful words. Of course she deserves an applause." And they both clapped feverishly.

"Emma…" Regina said hoarsely, but she just could not continue.

"What? Maybe your corset is too tightly laced up", Emma said mischievously, "slacken it so you can breathe, your Majesty."

"Why don't you wear one to begin with", Regina asked, her eyes lowered again.

"Like what you see?" and Emma fingered where her shirt was undone.

The brunette stood up abruptly, her eyes still on the young woman in front of her. And then she snatched her parchment up. After folding it neatly, tucking it between a book, she slowly picked it up and her eyes fluttered to meet Robin's.

"Robin…will you accompany me? I am quite exhausted."

"Why has Emma electrified your heart?" Tinkerbell asked smiling.

"One of these days I will sew your lips together, Tinkerbell", Regina sassed, "most times your ignorance sickens me, it is not fit for royalty."

"Ha!" Tinkerbell exclaimed in astonishment, watching as the brunette moved towards the door, "look who's calling the kettle black, the Royal pot!"

"She loves what she sees", Emma said smiling too.

"Oh bravo to you!" and she was snatched into a hug, a tight one that knocked the wind out of her the minute Regina departed the room with Robin. "I think you have just won her heart completely."

"Baby steps, oh mischievous one…baby steps, because trust me, she's a tough nut to crack."

"Oh you can crack that, trust me. You've got what it takes."

"Remind me again how I am so suitable?" Emma asked as Tinkerbell took her hand and they stepped out of the room.

"Because I've known her for many years, since she was around your age. And never before have I ever seen her become so captivated and breathless when it comes to someone. You've really got what it takes to make her love you entirely. See?" and Emma's arm was pinched, "I told you this wouldn't be so bad."

"But I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Just give it time. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, trust me."

And they exited via corridor right.

* * *

The situation was this: if she could possibly find someone else to feel this breathless with then maybe Emma could be forgotten of. The young woman was returning home the following day so that would be appropriate. And now to focus on the man with the lion tattoo who was standing before her with hungry eyes.

As she stepped closer to him, reaching behind her to unclasp her hair, allowing it to tumbled freely over her bare shoulders, Regina smiled dangerously. And even though he knew that her mind could possibly have been focused on someone else earlier, Robin never complained.

"She is but a child, Robin", she said quietly, "nothing of interest to me."

"Indeed", he said as she was close enough, reaching up to finger his shirt as buttons were undone. "She leaves tomorrow?"

"Indeed…" Regina confirmed. "Now, if you will not deny me, how about we fuck until our senses are unreachable?"

"Indeed", and Robin smiled.

A few seconds later she was on top of him, her leather pants strewn across a chair in the corner of the room, nothing on but her corset and her knee high boots. And his fingers traveled over the slice of black ink across her midsection, the design appearing dark with the sharp etchings of vines and black flowers interwoven with a delicate hand. A small red butterfly, red as blood was etched near her right breast, the remaining trail hidden from view but continuing just where her corset stopped to reveal naked hips that grinded over him.

"You're so needing", she whispered as he filled her up, just enough but never completely because her passion, no one had ever succeeded in pushing her to her breaking point, ever before.

"But will I ever be enough?" he asked as pleasure consumed him, grabbing her hips as he slowly made love to her. But it wasn't love, because he felt that it was lacking. He knew. What this was ended up to be just for the moment, pleasure as a distraction.

"For now you are", Regina said, and she bent her body to kiss his chest, her fingers driving pathways through light brown hair. And when he was thrown over the edge in pleasure, she was far from meeting that with him side by side.

Just as he gripped her hard, she closed her eyes and immediately felt the presence of Emma under her. And it evolved into one of those nights where she would choose to use her double strap on, when she would ride out her pleasure with the younger woman. Someday would be never perhaps. But right now if imagining Emma was what it took to push her over the edge, then she'd have to live with it until the young woman's memory faded. She'd have to distract herself somehow, maybe find someone else who could be just as bold as the blonde was.

And even before she felt the oncoming orgasm as her toes curled, Regina pushed herself off from Robin and tumbled unto the bed beside him. Turning her face to gaze at the night sky just beyond the terrace, she curled up in a ball and stayed there. But he sensed it. He knew exactly what was occurring. And rising up from the bed, he quietly gathered up his clothes and departed.

Standing outside the door as he buttoned his shirt, the door never fully closed, Robin suddenly heard her sob from within. It wasn't surprising. When she was sure he had fully left her by herself, Regina turned over flat on her stomach and burying her face into her pillow, she cried herself to sleep because of her weakness.

* * *

That night somewhere past midnight, Ruby was barely awoken by a sound in the room. And her eyes slowly fluttered open. No disturbance could be detected but Belle sleeping by her side and Emma across the room lying on the cot. So she closed them again. Then just as she was about to slip into sleep again, she cracked her eyes open just barely and what she saw was astonishing in the least.

Regina was approaching where Emma lay sleeping, dressed in just her leather pants and black corset, her bare skin around her midsection exposed. And even in the bright moonlight washing over the room, Ruby noted that her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes were blackened and her lipstick smeared. She waited. But as she did, the brunette just stood in silent vigil as she gazed upon Ruby's younger friend.

Perhaps that lasted for over a minute, if she counted right. And then stooping in her knee high boots so that she could get herself closer to Emma, the Queen slowly reached out with a hand to caress the young girl's forehead, brushing her hair aside as she did. Black fingernails whispered against soft cheeks and then a thumb barely moved across parted lips as Emma muttered something in her sleep.

"Don't come back", Regina whispered in the stillness of the night, the quietness of the room. "Don't come back because if you do, you'll destroy me."

Ruby froze and watched as the brunette moved her face in closer to Emma. She never did kiss her on the lips but on her forehead, lingering so close for too long. And the woman who saw red purposely made a move, groaning as she stretched against Belle, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she gasped.

Regina was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Heartbreak and Rebound Sex

Emma's situation with Regina was bad; she obviously knew that by now. And one would call her a fool for even doing the bold things she had done, like getting close enough on more than one occasion. But have you ever been at her young and carefree age and loved someone for the first time ever? She just always wanted that day to come when she'd fall for someone who could make her feel what love felt like: being swept off your feet, this wide eyed princess with the golden hair, wanting her fairytale ending so desperately that she couldn't wait for it to just begin. And now it probably had begun but…could such an affair ever be anticipated to last long?

Regina was a woman unlike any other. She was a woman of stature and severe composure, the presence of nothing but darkness behind haunting eyes. She should have been feared by a young lady of Emma's age, terrified by her demeanor and severity. But all the young lady saw was an opportunity to have fun.

She could be the toughest bitch, and she could be the one who chose to dwell in the darkness of her soul. But Emma still loved the Queen and as the days went by; the intense feelings she felt deep within would not cease to torment her. There was a need to discover more. That was who she really was and that was exactly how her parents were. Growing up with them, they always wanted to find out things, to know why things happened. They brought her up to ask questions before making judgments. And it was only fitting that Emma wished to know things, to know the truth.

Maybe this was what forced her mind to run back to these racing feelings. It was her urge to learn more. Or perhaps it was just love. But all in all, she just wanted Regina to show her what whirled around within her, why was she so tormented and broken? Little did she know that when she left the day after, they'd possibly never ever see each other in the same light again because the situation was confusing as it already was on both parties. Emma believed she definitely knew the Queen's feelings for her were evident. She was being denied for a reason beyond her understanding. And Regina only saw the destruction the young woman would cause if her flirtatious attempts were encouraged, were developed into something else.

There she stood. She had her bag slung over one shoulder and with her boots crossed at the ankles; Emma gazed around the narrow hallway waiting on Belle to come along with Ruby. It was just another overcast day, the type that colored the sky this dark grey with slices of lightening cutting it into sections. This was the type of weather she used to love as a child but now only hated it because somehow the coming of rain would threaten to chill her feelings. For a while emerald eyes just peered through the narrow slits along the concrete wall as the wind blew hard around the castle. And when thunder rocked the heavens above, a young mind couldn't help it. Hugging herself, a smiled washed over her glowering face as she wondered if the stories were true: if there was indeed a war being raged up there when things like these happened.

You know, as a child, this young girl with two blonde braids and her huge pair of spectacles: Emma used to marvel at the weirdest things around her. When the flowers bloomed in summer, your eyes could most likely find her as she used to run around snatching as many as she could from the stems. And Snow would just yell over and over again for wreckage done to like five beds of her beautiful babies. Tossing them aside, this wild ball of energy used to move unto chasing the sheep and lambs, remembering how her plaits flew behind as she raced these meek animals across grassland that stretched for acres and acres. By nightfall she'd be so tired, that they'd have to come searching for her, sending a few horses to locate this rebel of a little girl.

Always was this carefree sort of person, never really being deeply affected by the things other people were bothered with in life: and she never appeared to ever want change. Happiness could be found in so many things for her. There were times when she could just laugh at a butterfly landing on her mother's nose. And times when she would just pelt out into the courtyard, dashing through the rain as Emma soaked her newly sewn gown through and through, but that was all her. She just couldn't stop and become this mature woman everyone wanted her to become. This girl here needed some thrills.

As she stood there lost in her daydreams, a mundane thing for her as it always was, footfalls could be heard approaching. And within seconds Emma detected Belle's curvy figure attached to Ruby as they came along the corridor. She wondered when they'd both realize that above all, they were like Ying and Yang: they couldn't exist without each other. And above all, they had so much chemistry.

The place was so quiet. It was silent, nothing stirring behind doors or movements made anywhere, so quiet that you could hear the echo of their shoes as they came. It was awesome and yet scary at the same thing to realize how spooky the freaking castle was, always quiet like a graveyard. And this funny thought came into her mind. Most Sundays she used to visit the Nuns at the convent in her kingdom and the place was just as silent as this. The contrasting factor was that where one place was filled with the holiness of all holiness, the other was probably filled with dark shadows and ghosts.

Waving, Emma moved away from the wall and attempted to draw an imaginary sword from a holster attached to her right hip. Pretending as if she was clutching the handle belonging to this majestic sword, she swung this way and that, face serious as if in serious battle.

"Oh shit you are such a piece of work", Ruby said as she came to stand in front of her. "Gimme that sword, oh blonde Princess." And a scuffle ensued as she tried to pry the invisible sword from Emma's grasp.

Belle giggled behind a gloved hand. She was still dressed in her blue dress with white lace. "What must I put up with when it comes to you two?"

"Feel my wrath, Lady Ruby", the younger woman growled as she was snatched around the waist, suddenly filled with energy and sprite. And twisting her around on the spot, the blonde braced her up against the wall, holding her right arm across Ruby's neck. "Surrender..."

"Belle, my love", she gasped with her eyes wide, yet dancing with mischief, "oh Belle, do save me from this horrible blonde knight."

"I will leave you to die a death that will bring honor to your name", Belle said with her eyes pinched with tears. "Lady Ruby, surrender."

"And die in front of my fair maiden?" she asked with eyes wide, falsified shock, "no can do!" Grabbing Emma around the waist, her actions never quite aggressive, within a split of a second Ruby had her back against the wall, and then an invisible knife was shoved into her midsection. "Woosh..." she said, "die."

Emma closed my eyes, head lolled sideways as she did. It might be ridiculous to you when you consider that they were both her seniors by so many years, but being in her thirties never stopped Ruby's antics. Most times the younger of the three would start the child play, and she'd willingly participate. But Belle was always the mature one, hesitant to partake in such childish affairs as she'd call it, until she was snatched and included.

"Okay you can wake up now", Ruby whispered, and Belle laughed. Emerald eyes blinked open as a laugh ensued, Emma clutching her midsection. "This one, sticking a knife in her makes her laugh."

"I suppose an invisible knife might have provided merely a tickle when you stabbed her with it."

"Anyway", the other said as she tucked her hair behind an ear, toeing Emma's right boot with her left, "you had quite an outing, now it's time to go home."

The realization of it all dampened her spirits somewhat; however, she was also actually eager to see her parents again. But to ponder on the expectations of an arrival back home once more. Of course questions would be asked by her mom because she was just naturally like that. But her father would probably smile at it because above all, he was the most considerate father in the world. Pulling her away, Charming would most likely chat her up whilst being all brother-like. Emma realized that she just had to make sure 'Regina' and 'crush' weren't ever included in the same sentence when we talked.

"I guess Neal probably had to suck bricks for me all this time", Emma declared, hanging her head. "I mean, he's such a nice guy and all, like honestly, bringing me here and all that."

"Marry the guy, Emma", Ruby said frowning. "He's so nice."

Belle was watching her younger friend and as always, she detected the change in her demeanor. "When Emma is ready, she will make that decision", she said, reaching out to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But for now, let her just be as carefree as she wants to."

"With moderation", Ruby added. The clicking of heels could be heard now and emerald eyes were lifted to capture her Majesty coming down the corridor, Tinkerbell all energetic and excited walking beside her. Ruby frowned. "Because Queenie isn't about to let you love her."

"Shhh!" Belle warned.

"Let go of Queenie, loving Queenie, wanting to do Queenie", Ruby continued in a low voice, "because you will surely kill mommy dearest if she ever hears about it."

"World War 3", Emma muttered.

But no one was supposed to be that pretty.

Whilst standing there Emma just completely drowned in her attraction for Regina as the older woman stepped nearer. She found herself wondering how someone could be so beautiful and captivating at the same time, over and over again. It was like she had cast a spell in her direction. The effect of the Queen's mesmerizing outfit was grand: black bodice and a wide flowing silver velvet skirt. And she had on this silver tailored jacket as well, one that Emma probably would have on a hanger in her wardrobe back home. For a moment in time, the blonde wondered if she had worn it just because of her and she found herself becoming lost in this moment, believing that that one touch to the outfit was solely based on having an anticipated impression on her. With her hair down, long and beautiful as it tumbled over her shoulders, Regina just left her breathless and Emma probably stopped breathing.

Ruby and Belle weren't looking at her differently. Their eyes weren't wide and surely weren't locked in a trance. But they both noticed how Regina kept looking at Snow's daughter with her intense dark eyes all the time as she went to stand before the party gathered. And her gaze never faltered at all, not even to consider the other two women standing there as well.

Emma seriously felt her heart starting to twinge with desire when she was once again captivated by the perfume that never ever could be erased from her mind. The scent left her weak in the knees like a freaking drooling teenager, honestly believing she'd tumble to the floor like a fool.

"Your Majesty", Belle said, and she did a small bow. Ruby scowled. "Thank you so much for your kindness in our stay here. I will never forget your hospitality in tending to my friend."

"You are too kind, Lady Belle", Regina said quietly, a smile tugging her red painted lips, "Lady Ruby, I trust you are feeling better today?"

"Delightfully so", Ruby said without a smile.

"I am so happy that you're feeling better, but so sad to see you go", Tinkerbell offered, her eyes twinkling. Lifting a hand, her fingers played over Ruby's right shoulder, eyes dancing with excitement. "When will I see you all again?"

"Me, you will see soon enough", Ruby declared with a smile now, "but these two, maybe not for some time, especially this one", and she rested a hand on her younger friend's shoulder, her eyes now on Regina. "Got to take her back and lock her away from prying eyes."

"But prying eyes are good for her, especially to secure a match", Tinkerbell added.

"Prying eyes belonging to someone who is willing to love without sleeping around…"

"I…" Tinkerbell interjected quickly, smiling as she pressed her fingers upon Ruby's shoulder, "really think that the weather outside will only worsen by the minute. Best you fetch Emma home as quickly as possible."

"Carriages are only so sturdy", Belle said.

The tension was thickening as Ruby was scrutinized with a smirk, one that had been imprinted in Emma's memory all too well. And sensing the sudden electric buzz in the air between the two women, Tinkerbell sighed, her eyes dreamy. She was watched by Belle with mild fascination. Emma on the other hand smiled slightly after remembering last night's events in the drawing room: a hand snatching up the paper from in front of the Queen. Such a mischievous woman she was that there was always something she'd do to surprise everyone. She was so unpredictable and had grown to love it too much.

"Soo…" Tink said as she rubbed her hands to generate warmth, or maybe in glee, "how about we check to see if the carriage is ready?" Perhaps there was still time to tear Belle and Ruby away from the party gathered so that her friend could be left with Emma for just a few minutes. And all of this was drawn up in her mind in a jiffy. Such delight she found in these situations that Tinkerbell's eyes would dance with anticipation.

"I'm in", Ruby said, stepping away from the party gathered, snatching Belle's hand as she did. "Let's go…"

Emma was watching Regina, the latter merely considering Ruby with burning eyes. And if looks could kill, the younger woman realized that her friend would probably be dead or burning up from the inside already.

Snatching Ruby's right hand and Belle's left, Tinkerbell drew them away from the corner, a sudden conversation sparking up about the cost of material to sew dresses. But becoming so captivated in the discussion of such affairs, even Belle failed to realize that her friend did not follow. Yet after reaching a considerable distance, peering over her shoulders, her eyes fixated upon the pair standing silently further up the corridor. And as Ruby scowled, Belle rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Let her say goodbye."

"Yeah, let's leave them to say what they have to say", Tink said smiling, "Regina probably has some nice words for Emma to take to her mother."

"I bet she does", Ruby said.

"You know, if you poke the bear with a stick, then there is a high possibility that it will chew your freaking head off", Belle warned with a cross expression on her face as she considered her friend.

"What? Look, I did nothing."

"You keep pushing Regina and she just might fry you."

"Fry me?" Ruby scoffed as she pressed a hand to her chest in disbelief, "fry me? Belle, she can't touch this. This here is priceless. I'd wolf her in seconds."

And the trio exited into the chilly outdoors, breathing in the smell of flowers and fresh air.

Regina didn't know what to say at all as she stood where she was. The glow of Emma's cheeks, the way her bold mouth turned up slightly at the corner, she was just entirely beautiful from where the Queen stood silently, and the way those emerald eyes swirled with emotion and anticipation, waiting. She was waiting on the final word, or rather something uttered that could strike up a conversation. But the Queen suddenly had no idea what she could say that would sound formal yet appropriate. The thoughts circling around in her mind were anything but formal, for they consisted of intimacy, a need for a bold move. Yet it could not be done at all. She just could not do what she ultimately desired to, so conversation appeared quite suitable at the moment.

"Hi", Emma said smiling, and for a dramatic effect, she lifted a hand and waved slightly. Of all the things in the world, at that point, all Emma wanted was for her to just say something, anything. And she found herself stalling for a few seconds, well more like three seconds. She wanted to say so much more, and suddenly her boldness just took over as she sucked it up and decided to say what she had to say. "Last night was…fun, huh?"

All the time, Regina just kept looking at her, her hands in front, gloved hands encased in black lace. From her eyes, if one stared long enough, you could just catch a glimpse of change from within. It wasn't the usual evil look she'd give the younger woman or anyone for that matter. Not that 'oh I'm so sick of you' look. But something else pinched her dark eyes. Could it be sadness?

"What's wrong?" she asked. And Emma played the bold card, "you're going to miss me, aren't you, your Majesty?" A smile was offered, one that tugged at the brunette's lips too before she realized the effect.

"I will miss you, indeed."

Emma swallowed. No, that had not been said at all. That had been a figment of her imagination because Regina would never…

"Your incessant chatter and colorful encounters surely will leave a lasting impression on me, Miss Swan. I dare say," and the Queen reached up with her right gloved hand to finger the lace just near the swell of her breasts, "I am delighted in your departure as it is."

"Oh", and the younger woman's smile gradually faded, "I thought you…"

Regina waited. "You thought what, dear?" and the light behind her eyes were gone, replaced by darkness; an evil smile tugged her red lips as she waited.

"I thought when you said you'd miss me…"

"Oh you really believed that the performance you pulled last night would impress me entirely?" and a hoarse laughter ensued. "Dear, childish affairs such as yours never would sway me in the slightest manner. A teenager trying to woo me is cute."

"You are so cold…"

"I am not interested, Miss Swan."

"Says the woman who had her face so close to mine yesterday, almost about to freaking kiss me, dying to be kissed…"

Regina laughed, but Emma sensed the excess effort to remain composed. "Emma that moment meant nothing to me."

"You just called me Emma."

The older woman fumbled. "I beg your pardon?"

"You addressed me by my first name", Emma stated firmly, her expression bland. "Confirms everything, all your lies… Because really as much as you try to lie and be a faker, I can see everything you try to hide from me."

"I have no idea what you are implying…"

"Regina, just cut the bullshit", and Emma sighed, "geez, it's really old school. Stop it."

There was silence as they both stared at each other, the older woman becoming consumed with a rush of energy, wishing to retort. But she just couldn't. And once again, Emma succeeded in having her bite her words, hold back on words that would not escape no matter how hard she tried to let them go. Insulting someone always had been entertaining, always ended as such. But with this young woman, she always entered an arena where they could continue for hours until somehow Emma would choke her with the last line before leaving. Not this time though. No, she was not going to have the rude young woman escape without a harsh word in return.

"You are a waste of my time, Miss Swan", she said in an icy tone. "If ever I was to become involved with a woman based on the sole purpose of love, it would be a woman of maturity, one who is clearly older that you are, a woman who has manners and respect, and above all, anyone but you."

"Anyone but me", Emma repeated.

"Yes. You are just a child to me."

"I'm not a child. I'm nineteen years old and my status has been declared open to be wedded. Clearly", Emma said strongly, "that is not something to bestow upon a child."

"Let me rephrase that", Regina said hoarsely as she scrutinized the younger woman, her fingers still playing with the lace right near her bosom, "it may be in the interest of older men, other interested suitors to play you with your flirtations and young heart. But to me you are not an option because of your mother. You sicken me, just like she does, and above all, your connection to her just constantly reminds me had you even been a man, then I still would never want you."

Regina watched as something changed behind Emma's eyes and for the first time since they had been in each other's company, those emerald eyes were becoming moist with tears.

"Okay", she said softly, trying to appear unaffected.

"I would never go there with you", the Queen pressed on, watching closely at the effect her words had on the younger woman. "I wish not to be your experiment but seek experience and you my dear, you are lacking."

Emma bit her lips, and shook her head. Then reaching up to push stray strands of her hair behind an ear, she refused to look the brunette in her eyes.

"I have to go", was all that could be said on her behalf, "bye."

Regina was completely astonished by the sudden defeat, the fact that she had succeeded in breaking Emma that at first she reveled in her glory. She had done it. But after a few seconds, gazing into a face distressed by emotion of being severely hurt, she began to feel deeply affected by the effect of it all. So that when the meeting of eyes ended, the younger woman choosing to turn away to hide her sudden weak reaction to words uttered, the Queen's heart began to ache. It was the sharpest of pains ever, most terrible and absolutely tormenting, so tormenting that she could not draw a full breath in without considerable effort.

But she should turn around and just kiss her, rush up to her and just kiss Regina. She should just do it because if she didn't do it then this would be goodbye. It would silence her and make her forget her doubts, because she'd return the kiss. Emma knew this. She knew it deep down inside.

But she didn't do it because the effect of the Queen's words bit her hard still.

Emma had walked a few steps away, her eyes pinched with hurt, she sniffed. "You know," and turning on the spot, her eyes focused on Regina again, "at least you could have said nothing. And just let me go."

"Then it would have been less delightful."

"You just hurt my feelings."

"I was being honest", Regina stated. "The truth hurts."

"How could you say that to me?" and Emma reached up to bat away tears. "I'm not like other girls. I've never been intimate with anyone before but that doesn't mean that I'm less worthy. I'm better than…that."

"I know you are."

"I'm not my mother, never will be", Emma pressed on, "just give me a chance."

"Not happening."

"But I…I love you." And Emma's throat closed up.

The moment the words were uttered, the brunette tore her eyes away from gazing between the cracks on the wall to stare wide eyed at Emma. And with a hand pressed against her midsection, her corset suddenly felt extremely tight and suffocating. "No", she replied in a composed voice, blinking her eyes as she looked away.

"Did you just hear what I said to you?"

"Leave." For a long time she had not felt the flutter of love within her, the silly belief of butterflies dancing around within. And now the familiar feel completely unnerved her.

"I said that I…"

And she lost it. "Leave me alone!" Regina cried, her fists clenched and she was suddenly shaking from losing her composure. Sparks shot out from her gloved hands and she felt herself losing composure, losing control of her magic. "Just…leave. Go home and never return here because I…wish not to ever see you again."

Emma suddenly choked on her tears, and she gasped, her knees weak. "You…don't mean that."

"We never met", Regina stated, looking away. "Walk away."

"I hope you just die when I do", Emma choked. "Suffer and die." And the brunette's eyes widened from such a bold wish, words uttered that completely affected her beyond reason. "Because I could be your True Love, your chance to be happy and you want to just…let me go. Goodbye."

She watched as Regina's eyes suddenly filled with tears and it didn't shock her. But what she believed was rage wasn't that at all because the trembling feeling that overwhelmed the Queen was a result of anything but rage. It was because of her forceful attempts to stand where she was, refraining from rushing forward and doing the one thing she longed to do: to push the young lady back against the wall and kiss her hard, passionately. Her knees were becoming so weak and her head dizzy from desire, emotion that Regina began to wonder if there was a possibility that she could self-destruct. With her lips parted, the brunette took a step forward and Emma stepped away, blinking away a tear that trailed a path down her cheek.

And without waiting, Emma turned on the spot and ran. She ran down the corridor, her footfalls reverberating within her, killing her, leaving her breathless. But it wasn't a chase. It was an escape and it had to be done. Creating distance killed her. It felt as if her heart was being eaten as she raced its galloping pace to the exit. She was choking on tears when her boots met the soft feel of grass outside, the carriage awaiting just a few yards away with her friends chatting animatedly as they gazed at the open fields, Tinkerbell pointing at the sky.

Reaching up, she balled her fists and scrubbed her sore eyes dry then breathing in, Emma blinked rapidly. If they realized she had been crying then surely Ruby would discover the cause and she'd pelt in there again to have a confrontation. Thank gods she wore spectacles. They could at least hide some amount of emotion behind them, if she kept her head lowered.

"Ah there she is", Ruby said and sighed. "I thought you had been eaten."

Tinkerbell was watching her closely.

"I was just telling Tink how you used to eat flowers when you were a baby." And laughter ensued, Belle rolling her eyes as she smiled barely. "One petal after the other, chewing slowly she'd just eat them all."

Emma was dying inside from hurt. But she held it together, forcing a smile. Never did she look back.

"Snow's face, priceless…"

"Poor Snow…"

And she edged nearer. "Can we leave now, please?"

Ruby stopped to look at her. "Sure, yeah…"

"Yes, let's go, Tink…" a hand was offered by Belle, and a smile, "we will meet again."

"Definitely."

"Listen, just in case I arrive late on Wednesday, tell Bob that he should still fetch the material because the late fee is kind of…"

"Yeah…" Tink said, "I'll do that."

"Alrighty then…" and she rubbed her hands together in glee, eyes darting around, "Belle, Emma, let's go home." But then as the former ducked into the carriage, Ruby's eyes were fixated behind her younger friend, her expression suddenly changing.

And when Emma heard footsteps behind her, she spun around, eyes burning from holding back the buildup of tears.

It was her. She was descending the stone steps, her dark eyes focused on emerald ones, and all the hate, all the darkness behind those eyes were gone. All Emma saw was moist eyes, a face without a mask and a beautiful woman. But once again, because of the words that had been uttered prior, she was unfazed by it all. Choking on anger, she held her ground.

"Emma…"

"What?" the blonde asked in an angry tone, her eyes on fire.

"I…" and a gloved hand was outstretched in her direction, Regina's eyes pinched with tears, "I would like to leave you with this."

Emma made no move to take it. Ruby was clearly shocked. Belle appeared alarmed. And Tinkerbell had her hands clasped in front of her, eyes wide and tearing up.

The paper was held out, Regina waiting as her heart ached. "Please take it."

"Whatever it is, I don't want it."

"I think you will."

"Don't think for me because you don't know me."

The brunette stepped closer and Emma stepped back quickly, gritting her teeth as she did.

"The poem…that I wrote last night whilst you were in the room", Regina reminded her and she breathed in slowly, "I'd like you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because…" dark eyes scanned the party gathered behind, and she lowered her voice, "it's about you."

"So?"

"Just…take it, please", the brunette pleaded, stretching her hand further out, and stepping forward. Emma stepped back again. "I want you to have it."

"I don't want it."

"Emma…" Regina said in a hoarse voice.

"Give it to one of your whores after you fuck them, then let them go", Emma retorted. "They will keep it as a souvenir from the Queen whilst me…I'll just tear it to pieces or burn it the moment I get home. I don't want anything from you, don't want to see you ever again. Good riddance."

She turned on the spot and strode away in a flash. In a haste, after reaching down to grab at the bottom of her dress, lifting it up, Regina followed her. But when Emma heard her footfalls, she just sped up, so that when her boot was lifted to meet the step up into the carriage, Ruby was ready to close the door. And she did as soon as her friend ducked inside.

"Not this time, your Majesty." A smile was offered. "Bye."

She couldn't let her go. No. When the driver cracked the whip, Belle turned her head to observe Emma curling up in a corner, her face hidden behind shaking hands as she started to sob. And her heart began to ache.

"Stop", Regina ordered the driver, her tone never firm and overly demanding, but breaking.

"Go", Ruby returned, glaring.

"Ruby", Belle said and she grabbed her friend's arm, never rough but firm enough to command attention, "I don't think it…"

"Belle, no", she was ordered, "this can't happen, never, and you know it. We can't urge this on, we can't just allow her to get herself ruined by a woman who has no fucking consideration for her at all."

"Look at her!" and a hand was waved in Emma's direction.

"We answer to Snow White!" Ruby demanded, "or have you forgotten that?"

"What about Emma? What about her having her heart broken?"

"We've all had our hearts broken", Ruby said as the carriage pulled away from the pathway, "and she has to learn that what she's feeling, what the Queen wants from her is…wrong."

"It's hurting her…"

"She needs to let go."

"I…"

"She's right", Emma said from the corner. She suddenly sat up with reddening eyes and wiped her cheeks. "I need to let go."

Both her friends gazed at her with wide eyes, considerate eyes, and they just waited.

"I don't want to talk about it", Emma added quietly.

"Okay", both Belle and Ruby said.

And turning her head to gaze out the window, she cast eyes upon the Queen standing at the head of the pathway, the carriage moving further away. She watched her until Regina had faded behind in the distance, until she had lowered her hands from her face and just stood there gazing after the departing carriage.

But all she felt was bitter regret, regret that her words were not uttered with any truth in them because to profess her denial in ever loving Emma had all been a lie. The first time she had loved someone, he had been killed. And now she just had chosen to…let her go. The seconds that ticked by as the distance grew wider only injected her with poison, chilling her blood and dizzying her head. So that when her gloved hands were lowered from her face, black eyeliner smeared around her eyes, red lipstick smudged and her knees were weak. Tinkerbell tried to rest a comforting hand upon her friend's shoulder and she was shrugged off, the Queen hiding her eyes as she turned on her heels, only to stride back into her castle without looking back.

Emma felt nothing after two minutes into the ride home. She just sat there with her eyes focused out the window and stared at nothing in particular, only feeling empty. To her it was just a terrible mistake, one that had left her feeling like a fool. And she vowed to start erasing Regina from her memory the closer they neared home. Anything would suffice, even if it had to be painful, but it would be done because this had all been horrible: a horrible beginning of love for her, with a devastating finish because it was a finish right?

* * *

"Well if it isn't Miss 'Use me and abuse me', my oh my", was Neal's greeting as he waltzed into the front parlor, his eyes resting on Emma seated beside her mother and Charming standing near the fireplace like a statue. The minute he said those words, he bite his tongue. "I mean, well…" he swallowed.

"She used you indeed!" Snow cried with wide eyes, "oh you poor man, to have her use you to get her to Ruby's home only to send you off."

Charming laughed as he ran a finger across the mantelpiece, checking for dirt. "Neal, forgive my daughter's abuse. She only meant well."

Emma was watching him with widened eyes as her fingers flexed within her gloves. If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead. And noticing her icy glare, he bowed low.

"She's forgiven." And gone he was in a matter of seconds.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight", Emma declared, rising from the chair and she bent low to press a kiss on Snow's cheek, "good night, dad…"

His arms were outstretched and she went into them, hugging him tightly. Above all, even from when she was a baby, he always could detect when something was wrong with her. When she used to start crying in her crib, he was first in the room, picking her up to rock her to sleep, soothing her terrors, chasing her nightmares away when she was seven. And now, he held her and he felt how tense she was. From the moment he did, Charming was consumed with worry because what he felt wasn't that of an exhausted mind. But it was clearly more, a lot more.

"Hey…" he said, holding her at arm's length, scrutinizing her emerald eyes, "sweetheart, is everything okay?"

Snow was listening with worried eyes now. And Emma forced a smile.

"Yeah, you know, I'm just…" and she diverted her eyes from his, "tired."

As usual, she would try to handle whatever it is on her own and he always admired that about her, just like her mother she was. Snow would fight her inner demons by herself until everything was collapsing, and even then she'd still doubt having others assist. That was just as Emma was: strong, growing determined and focused by the day and above all, she was so brave. He would wait because she was old enough now. He'd wait and hope that whatever it was that tormented her would disappear soon.

Kissing her goodbye on her forehead, she departed and they both watched her walk away. But as soon as Emma pulled open the doors to her bed chambers, she didn't even nod at the guard stationed outside as she usually did. Closing them without a word, she just stood there with her back pressed against the door and she let it go. All the tears that had been building up, breaking her from the time the carriage had left just escaped with force. Her anger coupled with severe sadness shook sobs from within.

"Nooo…" she croaked, reaching up to claw at her hair, her heart breaking as she flung her satchel across the room. It hit the bed and bounced off the orange sheets, landing on the floor with a thud. And as her eyes filled with tears followed its leap, the buckle becoming undone as the contents spilled from the opening, Emma's heart stopped. The peep of light yellow parchment folded neatly just inside her bag. No.

Stepping tentatively towards the corner of the bed, Emma's hands grew cold. And choosing to gaze around the room, she honestly believed that her nose detected a whiff of that unforgettable perfume. But there was no way she could have, or could be within the room. Still emerald eyes darted about, and silently she hoped. She wished that her search would fall upon the woman who had broken her heart. If that had happened, if she had been in the room, Emma would have stood up and rushed to her. She would have lashed out and hit her, pummeling her fists unto the woman who had hurt her terribly.

Her heart was breaking and for the first time in her life she felt the purest of pain.

There was no one there but her. So stooping, she slowly extracted the paper from within her bag and just gazed at it. Nothing else… She wanted to unfold it, wanted to have her eyes swallow the handwritten words, but her heart was writhing in pain, and her mind was screaming no. If she did what was expected, if she read what was written, then it would just make everything a whole lot worst. Whatever was on the paper was destructive either way. No. What she needed was to get rid of it.

Getting up, Emma stepped towards her vanity, and pulling open the top drawer, she extracted a small bronze chest about a foot long. Then reaching around her neck, she fingered through the assortment of pendants on the chain until a small key was found. And lifting the box to eyelevel, she slid the key in then turned it. With the paper still folded in one hand, the lid was thrown open as her fingers lifted various oddities that would appear strange to others but held severe meaning to her. Then sliding the bit of parchment to the bottom of the box, she returned the contents and closed it.

Breathing slowly, Emma returned the box into the drawer and stepped away from the vanity. Moving to the window just to the left of her room, the wind lifting the orange curtains as it rushed into the room, she just stood there. She breathed in cold air, and her eyes gazed across the lawns washed over with yellow light from the lamps encased upon posts. All of it used to have some effect on her. She'd welcome the night, the setting of the sun as shadows played upon the grass below.

But now there was just emptiness.

She'd get through this. She'd move on and forget everything because that's what had to happen. All this worry and pain, it would be over. It would just become a lesson that was learnt the hard way.

Half an hour later, she was curled up on her bed with headphones on as her finger rolled the wheel on the Ipod, scrolling through songs she had never heard. And after finding one by the name of 'Missing you' by John Waite, she just listened to it over and over again until she fell asleep. Rain began to lash against the castle walls but she heard nothing. When thunder rocked the dark sky above, Emma was lost in her feelings and her heart ache. Whilst the words were played in her head, when Emma fell asleep crying, far away in her castle, the woman who she wished to forget found that the only thing that she could think about was the one person she had let go of.

Regina thrashed her room terribly that night. There she stormed around, knocking her perfumes from their places, her makeup, swinging her hand as she growled in fury. Tears soaked her eyes, her makeup blotchy and smeared, and still she choked on sobs. She cried, falling to her knees as her heart ached terribly, as her magic sparked from her fingertips to singe the carpeted floor beneath her.

"You could have been anyone else", she choked, eyes squeezed shut, "you could have been a commoner, a guard, an outlaw. But you had to be…" snatching the sheet from her bed, Regina pulled it towards her and growled as she tore it, "you had to be her daughter! You had to be so beautiful and…"

Rumple was disguised as a moth just latching himself unto the top of her wardrobe.

"No…" she growled now, fists clenched, and rising up just enough, Regina waved a shaky hand, a thick volume appearing, "there has to be a spell somewhere to make this all stop."

The moth's eyes were shining, and if moths could smile, that one surely did.

She never did find a spell but still kept searching, flipping through the pages for hours, never sleeping. Regina reached out to unscrew a bottle of painkillers and she mixed them with sleeping tablets. She didn't care what happened at all because the pain was just too much, and it was getting worst.

"I'll find someone else", she said to herself, gazing at nothing in particular. "That's it. I'll meet someone else and forget her, erase her from my heart, replace her. It has to be done."

And if moths could laugh, one did that night, because before he left the room, the moth landed on her bare right shoulder. It frightened her and Regina lashed out at it, scowling, gasping as it kept attacking her cheeks. Rising from the bed, she snatched up her book and batted it across the room until it flew through the open window, disappearing into the night.

But he had already done what needed to be done. Rumple was successful in removing the effects of the Love Lust spell, only to replace it with something far more destructive than before.

* * *

Three weeks after Emma departed; Robin made his way down the dimly lit corridor, clutching a small volume of poems in his right hand. The taste of poetry was already in his mouth as his boots left imprints on the blood red carpet leading the way. And he had been anticipating his regular meeting with the Queen to have their little session of poetry reading. Even though she had become completely out of touch these past days, he had decided solely to read to her for as she would choose to sit within the constraints of her bed chambers, eyes never blinking but focused out the window, he'd still enter and sit. Then upon opening the book to a random poem, words of Walt Witman filled the room as he continued until the passing hour of nine in the night.

But tonight was different.

There was no guards stationed outside her door and furrowing his brows, Robin took a hold of the handle, his left hand barely whispering against his sword tucked in the holster at his waist. There were voices from within, hushed voices. And he pushed the doors inwards slowly, ready to draw his weapon.

Eyes widening, the first thing that greeted him was the smell of scented oil, lavender at best guess, intermingled with cherries. There was her bed, too large even for her as a Queen. The red and black drapes were parted, tied by gold sashes. And there she was already in action, moving on top of Tinkerbell's stretched out body upon her bed. Her leather pants were on still, which meant that this was just her usual game of dominating and finishing the job with aggression.

Regina was a woman of disturbing desires, dark fantasies and above all, he realized at the moment that such a tiger as she was could never be tamed. The fire within her driven by anger was something to be feared terribly by anyone; her bite was always bitter and painful than her words. And because of her desire to deny herself commitment and love, she was becoming more and more demented and dangerous. Yet even as he wished to wipe the thought from his mind ever since it formed, Robin honestly believed that since a certain young lady departed the castle, the Queen had suddenly become severely affected.

But this was something to reconsider now.

Hands were tied with black cloth to her bed posts as the woman under her writhed between the tangles of red sheets. And as the Queen's fingers drove pathways down the naked body beneath her, Tinkerbell bit her lips; eyes squeezed shut as she mewled in ecstasy. Highly impressed, he still entered the room, and cleared his throat.

"I see you're in action again, your Majesty." Ah, rebound sex, he thought, a way to colorfully get rid of the departing memories or feelings relating to a young woman.

She turned to glance at him, and those dark eyes like pits of burning black met his. A smile crossed her face and her head was tilted, black hair tumbling over her honey colored exposed skin of her shoulders that were so soft to the touch.

"Ah, Robin…" a hand was lifted and she beckoned him to enter, "do come in."

He hesitated, clutching the book in his hand.

"It appears as if you have suddenly resorted to your dominating games again that I fear poetry might be quite…dull at the moment."

It was then when he realized Tinkerbell was blindfolded, rearing her head as she probably was made aware of his presence in the room. And he didn't know what to think of it. The fair head woman and he had become friends over the past weeks behind. And they had been constantly engaged in conversation about various topics that both interested them. Now to step into a scene such as this where she only was dressed in Regina's sheets made him quite uneasy as to what she would think of it all.

"I was so bored", the Queen said hoarsely, her fingers shining with oil as she splayed them over aroused breasts, skin that glowered in the lamplight, "so I summoned a playmate."

Tinkerbell mumbled against the cloth in her mouth that silenced her cries as the older woman rocked back and forth on her. "I think your playmate has something to say", he noted, smiling.

"Oh she knows that when I'm in charge it's shut up time."

"So you…" he took one step backwards, trying to not make a sound, "enjoy this…once more, I thought that these games had been given up."

"Nonsense", she declared.

"It is rather intriguing that you have chosen the companionship of a woman instead of a man."

"Jealous now, Hood?" Regina asked, looking back at him, her lips parted.

"Not at all", he laughed.

"Come join me", and with a smile on her face, Regina dipped her right hand under the sheet and between her legs, adjusting her position as she considered him with an amused expression. Tinkerbell moaned, wrapping her milk white legs around the brunette's waist tightly.

The invitation was bold and tempting. But he clutched the book of poetry in his hand. And poetry he had come to read. A man to deny her request would be a foolish man, he thought. It was severely late already and Roland would be expecting him back home before bedtime. Regina however, detected his hesitation and as he stood there contemplating on how to excuse himself, even though his desires to stay were increasing, she sighed.

"Oh the hesitation when it comes to you just drives me into raptures", and sliding away from Tinkerbell's oil lathered body, she swung her boots over the sheets and they landed on the floor. "Your shyness is unbecoming of you, Robin, based on the fact that you are an outlaw after all."

"I'm modest, I believe", he said watching her sway to where he stood, leather pants hitched at the waist, and her black corset slightly undone, slackened. And the sight of the markings on her skin, the beginning of art that he could barely see, made him realize that maybe no one ever saw the full tattoo across the front of her body. The corset never was removed as far as he knew and remembered. It was sacrilegious for anyone to do so, even in her deep moments of passion.

"Then you will fuck me without modesty", and she smiled, her eyes dancing as oiled hands reached for his. When their fingers entwined, the sensation of the oil was instant. It was warm and suddenly had his skin become quite sensitive to her touch. In a flash, Regina snatched the book from his grasp and pitched it across the room unto a two cushioned black leather chair. Then with rough hands, she began to fumble with his shirt, buttons undone in seconds as her hungry mouth leant in to ravage his neck with kisses.

And he was caught in her web as teeth grazed against his skin, fingers sliding down the front of his pants as she sought him out and without hesitation, fingers were gripping him hard. Robin's breath caught in his throat and when his eyes widened with desire, chest heaving, she laughed.

"No one has modesty when I touch them", she whispered, gripping his pants, as he was pulled to the bed, her eyes never leaving his. "I want you."

"You're drunk", he said huskily, hands reaching up to caress her face, beauty so dazzling and captivating.

"All better fun…"

And pulling him unto the bed after her, Regina adjusted herself once more over Tinkerbell's oiled body, her hands clutching heavy thighs to wrap them around hers. The presence of a man behind her was fun, the feel of his rough form, how when his hands wrapped around her waist, she felt him hard against her. It was so dangerously wicked. But so was the presence of a woman under her, dominated and mewling, blindfolded and all hers for the moment. Her hand dipped under the sheet as fingers twisted, driving them hard inside Tinkerbell as her other hand reached behind to find whatever else she needed.

Within a minute, they were all rocking against each other hard and rough, Robin within her and Tinkerbell filled up with twisting fingers that drove her over the edge over and over again hard. But she never did feel that push, that moment of bliss. No one succeeded in making her shake with passion but to merely continue giving her pleasure which wasn't fully completed. Throwing her head back, her hand caressing between legs, Regina bite her lips and tried to drown herself in the moment as she maintained the middle.

Breasts were tasted and bitten hard, teeth grazing pathways down sweaty skin as she straddled her friend with her hips. And when Tinkerbell came hard for the umpteenth time under her, she sank her teeth into the softness near her shoulders, Robin gripping her around the waist as he pushed himself over the edge too.

And because she was discretely experienced at it, Regina falsified her climax, even in her drunken state. But Tinkerbell could buy it every single time. Any man did for that matter, except Robin. He detected it and he knew. But he brushed it off until Tinkerbell somehow loosened her grip from within the restraints, and a hand snatched Regina in the front, pulling the two women closer. When they both moved passionately against each other, both using their hands for fun, the Queen did the one thing that both convinced Robin and Tinkerbell of their suspicions.

"Emma…" Regina moaned against the woman under her, hands gripping tangled blonde hair. She was breathing heavy now, her movements quickening as her hips rode twisting fingers and just for a moment, emerald eyes filled her mind. "Love…" she choked.

Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide behind the blindfold.

"Stop…" the Queen said hoarsely, reaching blindly behind her to push Robin away, and she fought hard to breathe, choking, "I can't…"

"Regina?" Tinkerbell said softly, reaching up to remove her blindfold. But the brunette was climbing off the bed.

She staggered to the chair in the room and sank into the leather, hands reaching up to hide her eyes. And Robin tore his eyes away from Regina to stare at the woman on the bed. They both shared a mutual thought.

"This…" Tinkerbell began, gesturing at herself and at him, "is very, very…"

"Awkward", he finished.

* * *

Two nights after, somewhere in the Charming's kingdom, Snow was quietly sitting within the confinements of her bed chambers with a book opened in her lap. And as she read, her finger marking position across the page, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in", she called, barely looking up.

Footfalls could be heard now and her eyes were lifted to note one of her guards entering the room, followed by another guard in a uniform that she immediately recognized.. Eyes widening, Snow rose up with sprite and considered the party standing before her.

"Well…" she pressed on.

"My lady", the woman noted, "I bring news from Her Majesty, the Queen", the hazel eyed woman began.

"Eileen, what is it?" Snow asked, her eyes widening for she hadn't been sent a message in years. To have Regina do so now, then the situation must be of importance. And she prepared herself for the worst.

"Well…" she glanced around, her eyes meeting the other guard, and Snow understood.

She sighed, "Oh Derek, privacy is wanted. Can you please return outside?" he nodded.

"Thank you", Eileen said quietly, as the door was opened and closed behind her, "my lady, firstly I must say that I am still appreciative of the role you have given me to be your informant. It has been many years and I have done my best."

"Oh I know that", Snow said with a smile, "so what has she sent you to tell me now?"

"The Queen has asked of me to deliver this to you in person", and removing a hand from behind her back, Eileen produced a folded bit of parchment.

"She's going to start a war again, isn't she?" Snow asked now, her face washing over with worry.

"The tables have turned, I fear."

"What is it?" asked Snow hurriedly. She began to worry over the possibility of an army already approaching; perhaps Regina had somehow shattered the decision in her mind to stop fighting. Maybe after years of doing…nothing, she had finally decided to do…something.

She took the parchment and unfolded it slowly with shaking hands after her eyes met the Royal seal imprinted on the paper.

_**Dearest Snow,** _

_**It has been a long time since I've written you anything because clearly, you aren't worth the effort. And it would be a waste of ink. I trust you are well? Frankly, I am not interested as it is.** _

_**Tell me, how is your daughter, Emma these days?** _

Snow stopped breathing.

_**The last time I saw her, she was quite beautiful as the sun's light played upon her blonde hair. Standing there in my private garden, you remember it well, don't you?** _

_**I have one and only one thing to ask of you, dear Snow. Tell your daughter that I really miss her company. But tell her that if she returns to my castle, if she steps a foot into my Court, I will never let her go. And you, well, you will lose the one thing you love the most to me. Ironic, isn't it? The one person I hate the most, handing over the one person she loves the most. Now that is a bargain I will not refuse.** _

_**P.S – I look forward to our meeting.** _

_**Your Queen,** _

_**Regina** _

She staggered on the spot, and had to back into the chair that she once sat in. Knees weak, Snow sank into it, the cushion sighing from her weight as she reread the letter over and over again with widened eyes.

"My lady, your daughter Emma was…staying at the Queen's palace for two days less than four weeks ago."

Words were spoken but never quite registered in her mind. All of it felt like fiction.

"A few weeks ago", Eileen began, her hazel eyes never leaving the other woman, "we were aware of a young woman's presence in Court. Most of the guards acknowledged her presence; none of us knew who she was. We believed that she was one of the Queen's friends or Tinkerbell's companion. But questions were raised, especially after they were seen on more than one occasion quite close to one another. But then Robin Hood was overheard speaking to Tinkerbell about the young lady's presence. And they referred to her as Emma Swan."

"And now you tell me this?" Snow asked loudly, her eyes wide. "Now you have come to me to alert me on this occurrence?"

"I had no idea it was your daughter. I have never met her and the last time I was here could possibly be close to ten years ago."

"Oh my God", Snow whispered, and a gloved hand fluttered up to rest against her heaving chest, eyes widening. "And she wasn't killed? Regina just let her go?"

"Yes she did. Which brings me to the other part of my discovery: at Maleficent's Ball held many nights ago, a guard witnessed her Majesty in the company of your daughter. And further down into the night there…" Snow's eyes were wide, her face flushed, "the Queen stepped aside to ask her for a dance."

"No!" Snow sprang up, her face contorting from fright and rage, "this is not happening! Derek!" and she made her way to the door fast, pulling it open, clutching her skirt as she did, "seek out my husband as soon as he returns from hunting and tell him I need to speak with him immediately. Eileen", and she turned to consider the guard, "thank you. I wish you a safe return home."

Her footfalls echoed the hallway as she strode down the dimly lit corridors, clutching the parchment between her ice cold fingers. And Snow's eyes burned from hot tears, tears of fright and fear, anger and disbelief. How could she have done this? This had to be all a joke, a mockery, a farce. Emma would never have escaped the kingdom to venture into Regina's Court as was declared! And to attend Maleficent's party without her consent, to break the rules and put her life in danger like this.

She pushed open the double doors without knocking. "Emma!"

Lying on her bed stretched out with her headphones on, the blonde had her eyes lowered, a hand clutching a pen as it travelled across paper. And as her mother stormed into the room, she quickly reached up to pull off the headphones, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" and Snow detected how different her daughter's eyes were: the usual warmth suddenly disappearing only to be replaced by an icy glare. "I'm writing here, geez."

"Tell me it isn't true", Snow begged of her, eyes holding a gaze, searching.

"Uh…tell you what is true?"

"You've…" and she grasped for words, "Regina!"

That caught Emma's attention. Eyes widening, she pushed herself into a sitting position and dropped the pen. "What about Regina?"

"Going to Maleficent's party, being seen with…her…in public", and Snow began to pace the room as she spoke, "someone overhearing her asking you to dance! Then you actually went into Regina's kingdom, you lied to us over and over again, you spent two days inside her castle. Tell me it's not true!"

She stopped breathing. But there was something else inside of her that was quite unnerving. Immediately she felt severe anger, almost like a rush within her head, running her blood hot so that she became instantly furious.

"It's all your fault, you and dad", was all she said, her glare never faltering. "I had to get out. So what? Yeah I did go out. I went to have fun like other girls my age do these days. I went and I met her there." She decided to leave out the actual truth, the first meeting.

"But you broke the rules! You never told…us anything!"

"And if I told you, you'd have said no", Emma declared through gritted teeth.

"So you decided to…escape, even though you know you're aware of the risk, how she wants you dead. She hates us: your father, me, you!"

Emma said nothing but lowered her eyes to continue writing, ignoring her mother's words. And that infuriated Snow more. Something was definitely happening, or had happened. There she sat dressed in a black shirt, wearing a pair of black pants and never in her life before had she seen her daughter wear makeup. But now her eyes were lined black and blotchy, as if she had been crying. In fact, for the past three weeks all she done was kept her eyes lowered, disappearing for hours into the library or staying in her room. The guards were sure of her presence in these rooms, so Snow knew for a fact that whatever had happened had stopped.

She hadn't been out the castle in weeks. But prior to that…

"Emma, what did Regina do to you?"

"Nothing", she said quickly, eyes still lowered.

"What happened at the party? How did you go? Did you go...?"

"Neal and the others took me."

Snow was working theories in her head. "If you had asked me, then I would have said no. But…"

"I went with Ruby and Belle, Neal and August."

The wind howled around the castle, and a horse could be heard galloping downstairs across the lawns.

"And…" Snow decided to sit on the edge of the bed, her forehead creased in concern, "Regina was there."

"I didn't know she'd be there", Emma said almost robotically, eyes still lowered, book closed now and a hand resting firmly on it, almost protectively, "but she was."

"She asked you to dance with her?" Snow asked, flabbergasted, "how did that…"

"It was nothing."

"It had to be something! She'd never ask you to dance with her just like that! Emma, Regina is your enemy!" and when she reached out to take Emma's hand, it was snatched from her grasp, emerald eyes icy. "Emma, what's going on? Why are you behaving like this?"

"Because I want my freedom and you're not giving it to me!" she cried, her eyes wet with tears now, fists balled.

"You're a Princess", and Snow tried to keep her tone calm, tried to lock eyes with her to make her note the worry she was feeling, "you're not like other girls. You're special, and much more. And because of that, you're at a higher risk, you're more susceptible to danger, especially when it comes to…"

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby."

Snow sighed, and she closed her eyes, "Emma, why did you go to Regina's kingdom? Why would you do this, although we've told you about how dangerous she is and what she'd do to you?"

She didn't want to get Ruby in trouble, or Belle. And she continued to lie. But any way she chose, the lies would still burn her, point all the blame in her direction. "I went to see her because I wanted to know her side of the story."

"And did she tell you her side of the story?"

Emerald eyes were lowered. "Noo, but she ended up being way different than what I expected her to be like."

"Evil, dangerous, conniving, cruel, vengeful", and Snow reached out for Emma's fingers, eyes wide, "did she hurt you?" her motherly eyes scanned her daughter's face for signs. "When you met her, what did she say? Did she…do anything to you, Emma?"

She shook her head without maintaining eye contact.

"This was sent to me just now from Regina", Snow said, showing the letter between the two of them, and Emma's eyes met the parchment, widening. "And whatever happened between the two of you somehow changed her mind in choosing to kill you on the spot but to let you go. However…" the letter was snatched and opened then read quickly, emerald eyes scanning the page, "that is a warning."

She read it over and over again. And the first time she read the words, Emma's heart raced a painful race within her chest. The second time she read it, she couldn't ignore the fact that Regina had written that her company was really missed. That could have been a lie, but she would never have lied to her mother like that. It had to be true, written for a dramatic effect. The Queen had to know she'd read the letter too. She knew it and that's why she wrote what she wrote.

But when she wrote the words " _ **tell her that if she returns to my castle, if she steps a foot into my Court, I will never let her go"**_ **,** Emma stopped breathing. Her eyes widened and a severe pain sliced through her heart because as much as her mother would read that sentence in one way, she read the entire meaning in it. Her mother would most likely read it as a threat, a situation of holding her prisoner within the castle. However, what her mind and heart thought about was simple: she was right. Regina loved her. And if they ever saw each other again, she'd never let her go. She'd never do what she did that day when Emma left.

Belle had never really spoken about it after that day. Neither did Ruby. But to have a woman who said she doesn't want you, to have her run after you and lash out at the carriage, ordering it to not proceed. That wasn't hatred. That wasn't denial. And ever since that day, she tried to forget it. But she kept remembering everything. And now this.

It made her want to go back now, right then and there. She wanted to escape and run back to Regina and stay there because above all, Emma hated being at home. What she was feeling, what she wanted was Regina. She wanted her, and just her no matter what. Her heart ached now, and these past weeks had been terrible for her.

A sob escaped from within now, and pulling away, the blonde slid off the bed, then she made her way to the window overlooking the Palace grounds and just stood there. Snow watched her with worried eyes, and wondered what in the world could have happened. Something had to have happened between Regina and her daughter. But she had no idea what.

"You can't ever see her again."

Suddenly she was filled with rage and balling her fists, Emma spun around. "You can't stop me."

"What?" Snow's eyes were wide now.

"I said you can't stop me from seeing her."

"Emma she is not a friend to have!"

"She's not my friend!"

"Then why in the world would you ever want to see her again?" Snow asked, her head heavy from confusion. But Emma refused to answer. Instead she turned to gaze out the window again and getting up from the bed, she approached her. "She did something to you, didn't she?"

No, she couldn't tell her at all. She just couldn't.

"She cast a spell on you, did she? She gave you something to drink! To keep you going back, to make you go back so she can…" Snow's voice was rising, "…she can take you and hold you hostage, prisoner, use you to get back at us."

"No…" Emma said, reaching up to cover her ears.

"She's going to lock you up in there and hold you for ransom, torture you, and you want to go back?"

"Stop it!" and swinging her hand across her vanity, she lashed off the bottles of perfume, and all the other cosmetics, jewelry resting there.

"I will not stop this!" Snow said angrily now, "you're not going to do this, go back to her or ever go near her again."

"You can't make me!"

"I will speak to your father about this and you will remain in this castle until you realize how dangerous that woman is to you and your family. And until you do, you are not leaving ever!"

"I'll run away and go back to her", Emma said, folding her arms.

"And why in the world would you even do something as stupid and disrespectful as that?"

"Because mom", and she lifted her eyes to meet Snow's, "I'm in love with Regina. I love her. And she loves me too."

A gasp ensued, followed by a gloved hand being lifted to cover her mouth. And Emma with her fists clenched, stepped around her mother and went to throw herself on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Turning to stare wide eyed at her, Snow's eyes grew icy in seconds.

"The bitch…" she whispered, fists clenched now, "the black hearted, cold and wicked whore."

Emma's eyes widened because she had never in her life heard her mother speak so harshly. Looking up, her eyes fell upon Snow glaring through the window as she stood there, and a growl escaped.

"Love…we'll see about that."

"Mom…what…?"

Snow turned to her, chest heaving. "You're not leaving this room."

"But you can't…"

"If you leave this room, Emma, you will see the other side of me. And trust me, you're better off obeying me." Reaching down to pick up her dress, Snow's eyes were hard.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, her chest filling with fear, "mom, what are you…"

"I'm going to have a talk with my stepmother", she declared, her voice steady, "it's been over six years and I think after this, it's long overdue."

"Mom, no!" Emma cried, leaping off her bed. "Don't…" but Snow was out the door and they closed in her face, locked from the outside. "Mom!" she pounded her fists on the door, tears in her eyes, "mom! Oh god, what have I done?" and sinking to the floor, Emma sobbed.

* * *

Snow reached behind her and pulled up the hood over her head, concealing her identity as she slipped through the garden. Then nodding at the guard stationed near the gateway, she gestured for him to open the passageway. And then out she went into the darkness, the night wind billowing her coat, freezing her cheeks as the moonlight cast a pale glow upon the trees. The forest was just beyond the kingdom walls, thick forest that contained dangerous creatures, wild animals and mythical creatures.

But she was never afraid of these things ever.

Ducking through the trees, she stopped a good way off and rested her back on a tree, chest heaving. Then her eyes were lifted to make sure she was in a good line of sight with the moon. And Snow began to unfold the bundle with her fingers, slipping out the shard of glass carefully. It hadn't been touched in years because there was no need. Not even when they were deep in war had she ever touched the shard.

It had been given to her when she was just fourteen by Regina. And it had been given with the intention of protection because above all, there still had been love in her heart for the Queen and the older woman always cared for her no matter what. Until she grew darker and darker, filled with blood lust and vengeance…

Lifting it up to the moonlight, making sure that the moon could be seen inside the mirror, Snow inhaled deeply. Seeking composure as best as she could, she realized that she was unarmed, only carrying a knife. And that would never be enough against Regina. But somehow she had a feeling that she would not be hurt.

Because she was a mother, Snow believed that her strength came from that and that alone, something Regina would never ever have.

"Regina, it's me…" she began, her voice steady and rising, "Snow White. I summon you now." The last few words were uttered in a rush. It had been so long since they saw each other. And now she was growing nervous.

Nothing happened.

"Regina Mills", she said louder this time, focusing her energy on the anger she had within her, the belief that she had done something to Emma, "I summon you, come now, you…witch!"

And purple smoke billowed in front of her, thick smoke that she would never forget but hadn't seen in a very long time. When Snow cast eyes upon the Queen, she gasped. But it wasn't from shock of her actually arriving. It was how terrible the older woman looked.

"Hello, Snow White", the Queen said hoarsely, her eyes blood shot and makeup smeared, eyeliner smudged, dark hair tangled.

"We need to talk", Snow said.


	9. The Prettiest Woman She Ever Did See

_Quote: "I believe in love at first sight but I will always believe that the people we love we have loved before.  
Many, many, many times before and when we stumble through grace and circumstance and that brilliant illusion of choice to finally meet them again, we feel it faster each time through. The one glance that set life alight is two sets of two eyes staring through the layers of lifetimes and stolen glances and first kisses and hands held; the brace against the weight and unrelenting tide of waiting. I believe in love at first sight but am not burdened with the misconception that it's a first sight at all."  
― Tyler Knott Gregso_

* * *

She looked terrible as it was: dressed in a long black coat that billowed in the wind, black leather tights and a dark green sequin blouse that fitted her almost too tightly. The swell of her breasts were evident as always, a green pendant in the shape of a dagger pressed against her exposed skin, just below her neck. And the gloves she had on, black gloves that had probably ripped out so many hearts in the last three decades. It was terrible. And as Snow stood there watching her, she became consumed with rage. It was unlike any other time, and this time, she clearly had pushed the limits.

"Not my fault if your daughter ran away trying to escape after you caged her up for years", Regina said as the cold wind bit her cheeks, her eyes fixated on the woman standing before her.

"We never caged her up…we were protecting her from you because you always threatened to take her away from me!"

"Well that was a failed attempt on my part", and the Queen studied her nails, eyes lowered, "I am ashamed of myself."

"Look…" and Snow reached up to push dark strands of hair behind an ear, the wind hurling leaves around them, "I get that the two of you met at some party Maleficent was holding, and she did what her father and I would have never ever agreed to. She went out without our permission but…"

"Is that what she related to you, how we met?"

Snow stopped to consider her. "Yes, why?"

Regina smiled in disbelief. "I saved her ass from blood thirsty bandits one night whilst she was obviously fleeing from…here" and a hand was waved in the castle's direction. "There I was returning home when the pathway was blocked and upon getting out, I saw your daughter surrounded by these men. Chasing them off…" Snow's face was softening, but her eyes were still hard, and Regina chose to leave out the rest, "I sent her on home."

"Emma would never…"

"What, leave her mommy dearest?" a smile tugged at the older woman's lips, "you see yourself as mother of the year and yet she tried to escape from you protection against me."

"This is all your fault", Snow said accusingly.

"My fault?"

"If you weren't so…evil then there would be no need for protecting her from you!" Regina's eyes were wide with disbelief, "if you could have only just been good instead of being so, so evil…"

"You still see yourself as the victim, don't you?"

"Why would I see it any other way after what you did to me and my family?"

"You are unbelievable!" said Regina. "I stopped coming after you and your family so long ago! It has been years now. All of that stopped!"

"You killed my father, Cora killed both my mother and Daniel and yet you just cannot get it into your corrupted mind that I did nothing to you. Your heart is so, so black that you just can't…"

"Snow…"

"You can't stop!" Snow said in a high pitched voice, the wind howling around them, the flapping of coats around ankles. "Now you want my daughter! You want to take her away just because of Daniel."

Regina allowed the silence between them to ride out a few seconds, both of them staring at each other. And she honestly could not believe how stupid someone such as the woman standing before her could ever be. The situation was so ridiculous: to have punches thrown her way when she didn't harm Emma. Well that could be debated, in relation to the bite mark on the blonde's neck. It would appear though as if returning home, the young woman had somehow concocted little lies of destruction to ridicule her, making her out as the bad one. Perhaps she had alerted Snow on something that had escalated this.

Or maybe the bitch of a woman standing before her was still as fucked up as she always believed and there hadn't been any change whatsoever in her demeanor.

"You really believe that my hate for you still stems from Daniel's death?"

Snow was confused. "Then what is it?"

"Suddenly the time I spent in a jail cell is selectively erased from your memory?" and Regina watched her carefully, "you forgot about that, didn't you? You forgot what you did to me, how you made me suffer after Emma was born. Does she _know_ any of this, how you imprisoned me for _seven_ years?"

"You threatened to have my daughter killed!"

"You locked me in Rumpelstiltskin's jail cell for seven years, Snow!" Regina cried, her eyes tearing up. "I almost died because of what you did to me, to be tortured with my own magic! And then when you believed I had paid enough, you released me."

"It's what everyone does to mentally disturbed people. After you were released, you still tried to kill her or you really think I didn't know? That's what happens to fucked up people who try to kill an innocent child just because she is proclaimed to be your undoing", Snow retorted.

"You kept me in there whilst the magic in that cell just painfully destroyed me, and I spent every single second of my life in the worst torment ever", and her boots flattened the earth beneath her as she stepped forward, eyes hard.

"You deserved what you got and starving you wasn't enough. At least it knocked some sense into your head after since you never ever dared to fight us again."

She had no idea what had happened. Dark eyes met dark eyes as the older woman began to realize that Snow had no idea what had been done to her. Or maybe she was holding back.

Rumple had made a deal with Snow to protect Emma, and in return she had given him orders to lock the Queen up for treason. But the Dark One had usurped his powers over the edge, pushing his revenge to destroy her. When she was released, Regina had decided that taking Emma's life was sufficient revenge on the one woman who had imprisoned her. She had tried because she had been consumed with anger, hatred. Spending seven years incarcerated had given her time to think about what had been done to her. And even though she had been released with a composed mind, someone still had to die.

But why had she changed her mind and suddenly stopped chasing after the Charmings? There was the magical barrier encasing their kingdom, keeping her out. There were many other things too. And she had painstakingly given up.

"I can have you returned to that prison that will have you destroy yourself if you even try to harm my family, Regina."

"I'm not going back there", Regina said as fear bit into her bones, chilled her nerves and anger fired up within her.

"You don't deserve to live…"

"Everyone calls me the 'black hearted Queen' believing that I am above all evil when they fail to ask how I got to be this way", Regina said in a hoarse voice, her throat aching. "You blame me for whatever happened to you, but this all began because of you, Snow White. You destroyed me. You have your…" and she gestured, "family…you have everything and I have been tortured. I just wanted to move past my hatred towards you and I forgave you…" Snow was shaking her head in disbelief, "I wanted to be given a chance to…"

"Your chances ran out!"

"I wanted us to be a family again!"

"No! I refuse to even consider it after all you ever did."

"Look who's warming and so good now", Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought those years locked up would change you", Snow said sadly, shaking her head, "but when you came out, you just never could stop. Even though you stopped the war between us, you still want to kill someone just to prove a point."

"Twelve years…no one died. And she was in my castle for two nights, still I didn't kill her."

"You led her there to imprison her."

"You are really naïve and set on your own judgment of me that you cannot see the truth in all of this, that I did nothing at all". Regina said in disbelief.

"What you've done to Emma, whatever magic you've worked on her", Snow said heatedly, "you and your heretic ways, or Pagan or whatever the fuck you are, I want you to stop it now."

"I did nothing!"

"Stay away from her, Regina!" Snow raged, her eyes wide, "stay away from my daughter! I'm warning you."

"I know what I'll do with you, Snow White", the Queen said now as she sucked chilled air through her gritted teeth, "I came here without any hopes of fucking you up because it has been years. And I actually had gotten tired of concocting ways to kill you. But now…I'm growing tired of being nice in such a tempting situation."

In a flash, Snow was thrown back against the tree trunk, eyes bulging as magic choked her around the neck. And fighting for air, Regina's dark eyes gleamed with evil, and anger as she reached down to pick up her coat, throwing it at the back as she gave her boots freedom to step forward. Then closing the distance, fists clenched she approached the woman before her.

"You can't kill me", Snow squeaked, grabbing at her throat.

Regina laughed. "Oh right", and a hand was lifted, index finger held up as she suddenly remembered, "I'll get assassinated if I try to harm your family. My entire kingdom will turn against me, and I'll be beheaded. How can I forget?"

"You'll die."

"I've lived my life fully already."

"You're alone and damaged", Snow choked, her eyes wide.

"More reasons why I should just take that shard of glass, stab you with it and…" the glass was gently pulled from her grip, Regina choosing to hold it up, studying it with dancing eyes, "I can just watch you bleed to death before me."

"Do it then."

Silence elapsed after that order, that plea. And as the wind whispered around them, as the clouds slid over the moon and made the shadows of the dancing trees larger on the forest floor, the Queen remained deep in thought.

"Just leave my daughter alone and let's live our separate lives, Regina", Snow said, "it's worked for years now. Just let this go."

"Your daughter is the one who chased after me."

"Because of whatever spell you put on her. Just remove it and walk away because she suddenly believes that she's in love with you. That's not right. You just can't do this…"

"The man you made a deal with, dear Snow", Regina whispered, smiling as Snow's chest heaved against her, "he is the one that initialized this treachery. He somehow wants to have his revenge on me after what I did to him. And your daughter is his weapon against me. He's using the prophecy to his own advantage to destroy me."

"So you're putting the blame on him now."

"I'm telling you what I suspect!"

"And why should I believe you at all."

"Because your daughter has warranted my respect and I…" Regina stopped, thinking, "trust her even above you."

"You trust her because you want to gain her trust in return to fuck her up like you do too all of the people you sleep with!"

"I can use Emma against you, Snow White", Regina threatened. "You've already angered me this evening, and I am second thinking my decision to walk away from destroying you and your family."

"Nothing you have to say interests me anymore", Snow bravely declared.

"I would love to see the look on your pretty little face when you realize exactly what your daughter wishes to do to me or…" Regina smiled wickedly, "what she wants me to do to her."

"You are such a…"

"She wishes to have me fuck her, Snow", Regina continued, pressing her body closer, and Snow felt a hand move up her right thigh. "She's so attracted to me, when I see it in her emerald eyes, I have to fight so hard to keep my hands off of her. Emma…" and lips moved closer to her right cheek as a rough hand caressed her, "she is beautiful. I want her, Snow. And I want to do just what she wishes."

"You bitch!" Snow snarled.

"But you see, I cannot allow myself to break, all because of these feelings", and Snow felt Regina's hot breath against her neck, tingling her skin.

"Leave her alone, Regina…" Snow begged, tears forming in her eyes, "please leave her alone."

"I will", and a hoarse laugh ensued. "But just so you know, I'm not interested in your daughter at all. I could have taken her innocence and sent her running back to you. But I didn't. There is nothing between us. There never can be because once something is linked to you, it just…" distance was created once more as the Queen stepped away, the shard of glass still in her grip, "sickens me."

"Snow…" It was Charming and her black coat whipped around her boots as dark eyes met his. "Regina…what…"

"Plans have changed, dearest David", she said quickly, stepping into the moonlight once more, her eyes wild, "I get the feeling that someday you and your wife will seek my forgiveness, you will need me. And when that time comes, I will never give you a chance because we're not family."

"That's already established."

"Give Emma her freedom, let the caged bird sing", Regina said smiling, "because if you don't, you'll lose her forever, especially if she runs back to me and I just so happen to change my mind and imprison her forever as mine."

Charming made an attempt to attack her but he was held back by Snow who threw a protective arm around him. "Let witches be…" she said quietly as they glared at the Queen standing before them.

"You'll never have anything that belongs to us", Charming said, "wipe that lust from your heart that you have for our daughter, your blood lust…"

"Goodbye David…"

"If you only lay a hand on her, I'll behead you myself."

"I grow weary of your threats", and Regina laughed. "Tell Emma to stay away from me and you have nothing to fear."

And she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke, leaving them both to gape in her departure.

* * *

**[Fourteen years before]**

_She had become separated from her mommy as the crowd thickened and Snow was bombarded with questions from the village people. They had their hands waving in front of them as voices were lifted, as they tried to speak above each other. And noticing her sudden sadness, her worry, Charming swept her up into his arms, and she squealed from fright._

" _Daddy!"_

" _Emma, how many times have I told you to stay close by us?" and he ruffled her thick blonde hair, "you don't want the old man with the bag to come for you."_

" _He's not real", Emma said and rolled her eyes, "he's a tale."_

" _If you say so", and David winked. "Now whilst your mother speaks to her friends, why don't we go into that toy store just near there", and he pointed. Immediately her emerald eyes grew wide and a smile washed over her small face._

" _Toys! Yes, please!"_

" _Typical five year old you are", he said laughing._

_But just as he returned her back to the ground, her small shoes touching the stones just outside the shop, an old friend approached him. And gesturing for her to wait by his side, he turned his back on her, still holding her hand as the conversation ensued. Whilst catching up, Charming never noticed that small fingers were slipped from his grasp as emerald eyes grew wide when a loud voice was heard from around the corner._

_She had freed her hand, and boldly, sucking in air, Emma went to the corner of the shop's building. Peering around the corner, she just wanted to see what was happening. She wanted to know which woman had such a loud voice. And it was then when she saw the dolls on the wooden stand, displayed so nicely, their button eyes shining in the midday sun._

_Hot and sweaty, she reached up to wipe her forehead as her feet led her to the stand, the old woman behind throwing a glance in her direction, smiling as she did. And Emma sighed._

" _Did you make those?" she asked, pointing._

" _Yes, child", the lady said smiling. "Why don't you get your father to buy one?"_

" _He's coming just now."_

" _In the meantime, why don't you choose one?" and Emma's eyes roamed the sea of clothe faces, stitched to perfection._

_It took her a long time to select one, and when she did, she was about to reach for the doll with the black hair when there was the clop clopping of a horse's feet. Spinning around, eyes wide, she looked up and saw a woman there on the horse, dressed in the prettiest red dress ever with shiny riding boots and leather pants and a very beautiful hat. And she had the prettiest face ever, like a painted doll with red lips and wavy hair just like the doll she had chosen._

_Whilst gazing at her, the woman tore her eyes away from the guard riding beside her and their eyes met._

" _Your Majesty, we should get a move on now."_

_Dark eyes were focused on emerald ones._

" _Hold on just a minute", the brunette said, and swinging a booted foot over her chestnut horse, she landed on the ground with grace. Emma gasped. And so did the woman behind the wooden stand._

_As she was approached, Emma's feet were rooted to the spot and she couldn't move. But the woman looked like a doll, and she was even prettier as she came closer._

" _Hi there…"_

" _Hi", Emma said bravely._

_The little girl's eyes were emerald and huge, intense and the first thought that overwhelmed the Queen was the fact that she could drown in such pools of innocence._

" _Sweetheart, what's your name?"_

" _I…" no she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid at all, of anyone, "my name is Emma Swan."_

_The brunette smiled and offered a gloved hand, bending down to smile at her, "hello Emma, my name is Regina."_

" _Please to meet you, Wegina", Emma said as her mother had taught her. "I like your boots and your horse."_

" _Do you now?" and Regina produced her right boot forward for Emma to gaze at._

" _Yes…I like the buckles. They are shiny."_

" _They are indeed."_

" _You probably polish them every single day, Wegina", Emma said smiling, "I hate to polish my shoes. But they always get dirty", and she stuck her right shoe out, "see?"_

" _Ah you see now, a lady must always keep her shoes polished because your shoes tell a lot about your character."_

_Emma frowned. "But because my shoes are dirty doesn't mean I'm dirty."_

" _I know that sweetheart", and Regina reached out to squeeze her right shoulder, "you are anything but dirty."_

" _Your Majesty", her guard said in a disgruntled tone. And Emma gasped._

" _Ignore the scary man on the horse", Regina whispered as she smiled._

" _Someone says the Queen has no heart", said one of her guards and he laughed. "Look at that."_

" _Where are you from, Emma?" she asked quietly, her dark eyes scanning the girl's blonde hair, beautiful and silky, "are you lost?"_

_Emma was smart enough to ignore the question about where she was from because above all, her parents had always taught her to never tell strangers where she lived._

" _I'm not lost. Daddy is standing right there."_

_Regina looked up and Emma's eyes sparkled when she noticed the bow on the Queen's hat. Reaching up, she touched it lightly, smiling._

" _That's the prettiest hat I've ever, ever seen."_

_Dark eyes were widening as she absorbed the kind eyes, the warming praises. And the small girl's spirit, she just melted the Queen's heart. Regina had no idea why she had such an effect on her. But the kindred spirit, the little innocent heart, and her beautiful hair, her small face and huge eyes._

" _You are such a sweet girl, my love", she said quietly, reaching out to pat the child's head. "As my gift to you, I'll buy you that doll. And…" she reached up to lift her hat from her head, the sun catching her black hair immediately, "I'd like you to have my hat."_

" _Really?" Emma asked, her eyes wide. "But the sun will ruin your hair."_

_The Queen laughed hoarsely, "I have an umbrella", she said smiling. And bending closer, she pressed a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Now run along, and keep close to your father. Don't get lost."_

_Emma shook her head, and after Regina placed the doll into the hat, she handed it over._

" _Thank you so much!" she squealed. And she rushed forward to hug the woman in front of her._

_The villagers gathered around watched and some of them smiled, even the guards on their horses. Then pulling away, Emma turned and raced off towards the front of the shop._

" _Daddy! Daddy! Look!" she cried, and he turned to consider her, suddenly realizing her absence._

" _Emma, where did you go?"_

" _A lady on a horse, daddy, a lady just gave these to me!"_

" _And did you say thank you?" he asked smiling, relieved that she hadn't wandered far._

" _I did!" and Emma lifted the hat to rest it on her head, the hat too large so that it covered her eyes, "how do I look daddy? Do I look nice?"_

_Charming laughed hard. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."_

" _You two", Snow said quickly, coming towards them with her eyes wide. "Quick, her Majesty the Queen is here."_

_And she was snatched up in his arms, her face hidden by the hat as she threw her hands around her father's neck. "Who is the Majesty the Queen?" she asked loudly._

" _Shhh", Charming said as he pressed a hand on her back as they walked away._

* * *

**[The day after the confrontation with the Charmings]**

"I should just kill you right now", Regina snarled, her dark eyes dangerous as she paced the floor before the jail cell, "I should take your heart and kill you after you failed me."

"My Queen, that was many years ago. And I did exactly as you said. I delivered what needed to be delivered." And the man sighed warily, eyes lowered.

"But you failed", she stated coldly, "well…" and a hand was waved, "that's obvious since she's alive still. The plan was to sneak the poison into the child's food and she would have died in her sleep, nothing painful."

"I did do that, but your poison had no effect on her."

"Hook, you sicken me, really."

There was an angry shout as another prisoner banged on the walls, demanding her attention. She couldn't care less. But the place reeked with urine and dung, and because her polished boots were to step on this filth, her rage had already been fueled.

"The question, my hot headed Queen, is why…why didn't your poison work?"

"Maybe it wasn't delivered", Regina said boldly, her dark eyes fired with anger, "maybe you're lying to me."

"Why don't you ask the man who gave you the poison why it didn't work?" Hook asked, lifting a foot as the chain around his ankle clanked on the cemented ground. "And when he clears up things, maybe you can let me go."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Was I summoned, dearie?" and within a swirl of red smoke, he appeared in all his glory, smiling. "You can never escape the fate, you cannot kill destiny."

"Oh shut up you fool!" Regina snapped, and reaching down, she picked up her gown, the feel of velvet between her fingers. "You betrayed me over and over again."

"I did no such thing", he said smiling, acting up the innocent role. It sickened her. "Like Hook said, the poison was delivered, Emma did eat the porridge but…" and he laughed, a hand held up, "nothing happened!"

"I made a deal with you", and she strode towards him, "I gave up something to get that toxin and I want it back now."

"Not my problem if you failed."

"I will not take this any longer from you", Regina said in a sharp voice, "you and the Pirate betrayed me. I will have your head for this!" she said turning to consider Hook with dark eyes.

"Preferably his heart, since that is your area of expertise", Rumple suggested.

"Oh fuck off!"

"But even his death isn't worth it…" he continued. And she disappeared into purple smoke, appearing in front of him with her hands around his neck.

"You will do something about this. You will make this stop, whatever you're doing."

"Nothing can stop fate."

"This is fate?" Regina laughed as she tightened her grip, "oh right, destroying me is fate."

"No…suddenly becoming mesmerized by the little blonde girl you gave your hat and bought a doll for many years ago is fate", and her knees grew weak, eyes wide as she suddenly was washed over with a memory, that memory of a small girl in the midday sun with golden hair.

"What…"

"Glad you remember. Now...the two of you were meant to meet and all of this was meant to happen. It's happening without my interference because you and I both know…" and he lowered his voice so that Hook couldn't overhear, "that the more you try to fight what you feel, the deeper you're falling in love with her."

"Your potion is doing this to me", she said through gritted teeth.

"I will remove the effects of the potion, dearie", and his breath was horrible against her face, "then you shall see what happens. You just needed a push."

"A push to do what exactly?"

"To get close enough."

Had she not met Emma, had she not even been attracted to her, then they wouldn't have ever been in close proximity. The garden incident came to mind, the feel of the younger woman's breath on her cheeks, the nearness and sudden desire to kiss her. When she gazed into those emerald eyes, what she felt and how her body reacted. All of it was just lust. It was nothing else. But deep within her, Regina was well aware of something else, the desire to even drown herself in a bottle and still desire Emma. It wasn't her desire to bed her that was evident now, it was the ache in her heart every single time she reminisced on the young girl's parents and how it sickened her.

Had she just been a young woman of any other title, then Regina would have already captured her and welcomed the love in her heart.

"You saw this occurring, all of it?"

"Just glimpses but enough."

"What did you see?" she asked now, releasing her grip, stepping away as the vision of those huge emerald eyes captivated her mind, the recollection of that innocent face.

"Perhaps somewhere else other than in his…." And he gestured towards Hook, "company would be most beneficial."

"Fine", she said, and her dark eyes were turned to consider the Pirate in the jail cell, "you, I'll release you but you will return to the Charming's palace and fraternize Miss Swan for me, stay close to her and them. Learn of their weaknesses so that if I must attack, I will have advantages."

"Planning a war, your Majesty?" Rumple asked with widened eyes.

"I'm planning Snow White's death", she said warily.

"Do it before I die", Rumple said happily.

"Guards", Regina said loudly, ignoring him once more, a look of disgust on her face, "release the Pirate. Now you…" and she gestured, "alone."

"You will never be able to fight this", Rumple said as he materialized beside her in her private garden, the smell of roses sharp, sunlight washing over the leaves from the trees just near the concrete wall. "Someday, even without my interference, you will lose everything because of your love for Miss Swan."

"And you will watch in glee as I suffer, is that it?"

"Putting it in simpler terms, yes."

"Ah…" she stepped away with her back to him hands together as her mind circled around thoughts. "And what exactly did you see, where Emma and I are concerned?"

Rumple took a while to answer, so that the rustle of leaves, the passing of wind through the trees filled the silence around them. And while he said nothing, she stared longingly at the bench before her. It was the one upon where they had seated themselves, only to be snatched by each other as they waited on the other to seal the deal with a kiss. That wasn't just lust. That had been so much more and she knew it. She was beginning to realize it more and more as the days went by and the distance between the two of them kept on tormenting both of them.

They had locked her within the kingdom, or so she had heard from Hook. Snow had done so by force but then after a while, Emma just remained in her room or the library on most days by herself.

"You will have her daughter", Rumple said from behind her. At first she was entirely caught up in her vision of Emma curled up by herself in a chair to register what he had uttered. "And when you do, the Charmings will have no choice but to accept you as family.

"What?" she asked, turning to consider him with wide eyes. But then she laughed. "Oh you stupid man, are you listening to yourself?" and she waved the ridiculous statement off. "Two women cannot produce a child!"

"My visions say so."

"Well then your visions are fucked up", Regina said in disbelief.

"Only time will tell." And Rumpled plucked one of her roses from its stem boldly as she watched. And he sniffed it.

"I am in my fifties, way past the age to produce a child", she said as her mind circled the idea, the ridiculous idea. "Perhaps the vision was of another line of thought. Maybe I will have Robin's child or…"

"Oh Robin is a waste of your time, your Majesty", he said with a shake of his head, "trust me, it will be a child from your union with Emma and…"

"I refuse to hear such trash", she said interrupting him. "I will never be intimate with her and that is final, a decision made by me to keep clear of her. And whatever you say the future has in plan for us, then I will do my best to avoid it because I'd rather…die than suffer from being in love again."

"You will suffer more if you deny it."

"I have suffered all my life", she said with tears in her eyes, "rejecting…Emma…finding a distraction will be worth it for me."

"Very well, your choice", he said. And suddenly she felt a warmth rush over her body. "There now, I've removed the effects of the potion from your person." But he was a sly one. He did remove as he had said, but little did she know, that spell he used on her whilst he was a moth in her room, that one still remained intact.

* * *

So how had Emma been exactly after the last time you read about her? What happened to her and how was she taking this all in?

The throwing up of the magical barrier at first really angered her. But it had been done before and after a while; Emma just ignored all of it.

She ignored all of it because there was no other choice. If Emma had chosen to drown in her anger towards her stupid parents, then she would have tried to escape. And it was tried on many occasions. But she failed when the guards caught her, and kicking, yelling to be released, she was deposited on the castle's front steps.

Surprisingly, after the secretive confrontation her mother had with the Queen (and she chose to refer to her as such because it was safer to not refer to her on a personal level), she had suddenly realized what a fool she had been. But that wasn't the reason behind her sudden loss of interest for the brunette.

Emma wrote Regina many times after that night when she had blurted out her stupid confession to her mother. It was so ridiculous to even hear herself say it out loud. No one would ever understand and neither did she. For crying out loud, she hadn't even met Regina on so many occasions but there she was declaring that she loved her. How could you just love someone just like that?

Maybe she could answer it by saying that when she looked into those dark tormented eyes, her heart just saw the real Regina. It was like parting the dark curtains and peering behind it, only to capture the beauty within the room, the thrills and sincerity. And Ruby never wanted to listen to such ridiculous tales, but Belle believed every single word of it.

Belle called it love at first sight.

And that was it. It had to be. You could meet someone just like that, she said. And you could just know by staring into their eyes how connected you were. It was a bond very few people knew about, very few people felt. Maybe that's why the Queen was so scared or in denial because it was flimsy. And as you got older, love couldn't be flimsy, it had to be strong. After what she had been through, after losing the one she loved, according to what Snow had told her, maybe that's why the Queen couldn't accept any of it.

She wrote this to Regina. And she did so through poems. The first poem she wrote was short because there was fear of it being discovered by her parents. All mail was checked before leaving the kingdom and they checked all her mail. So she mailed it to Tinkerbell directly who received them and promised that she'd deliver them to her Queen friend.

Emma never got a reply, even after pouring her heart out so many times.

_**Thinking of it just bothers me entirely, the desire to hear your voice or see your eyes, my heart bleeds when it beats for you. How can a love so deep be so tragic? Because soldiers may fight a war by the orders of a Queen, yet the Queen just needs to let go of her fears and welcome peace. Peace is what calms the storm that has been raging in a heart for years, having war destroy a land already broken. Yet if someone just welcomes change, sincerity and love then everything changes. For the better or worse there was a connection…** _

And she'd write many, sending them over and over again. Emma poured out her heart in one, one that was taken from Tinkerbell on a Saturday as she visited Ruby. She wrote this one with all her feelings, that tears stained the page.

_**I don't know where to begin, because I'm afraid that as always, when I start I will not be able to finish. As you know me so well, I cannot stop my thoughts. They keep going on and on and as much as I try to focus on anything else but you, it only takes seconds for my mind to focus on your beautiful eyes once more.** _

_**You denied that you love me. And I found it harsh at the time but I know that I saw something more in your eyes when you chased me away. The first time I met you, we both fell in love and it happens. It's a fairytale but it did happen because the heart never lies. I felt it and I know you did too. That's why you chased after the carriage when I departed that day. You wanted to let me go but your heart longed to take me back.** _

_**I get that you are afraid to love, or give me a chance. I understand how wrong this is for both of us, especially where my family is concerned. But what did you expect me to do? How am I supposed to feel? Putting yourself in my shoes, you think that denying me over and over again will eventually turn me away from you. You think that as the MATURE one, you keeping distance and insulting me will anger me against you. But it did quite the opposite.** _

_**Every time you chased me away, the more I wanted to run back to you. I've tried and then I stopped trying. I've realized that even if I run back to you, you might still chase me away as you did before. You've turned your heart away from loving someone. But I'm worth it. I know I am.** _

_**They never told me what you said or what happened. What they said was that if I ever tried to run back to you, if I try to talk to you, they will declare war. And they will lock you up. I don't want that. So I've decided to just stay here and because this is fate, because we are meant to be, we will find each other again soon.** _

And she sent it along with Tinkerbell.

Most days, she was found by Neal within the library as her eyes filled with tears swept over pages of books about heartbroken females. She read about Jane Eyre and Mister Rochester. She read about Fanny in Mansfield Park and Edmund.

Three weeks after the confrontation her parents had with 'her', more than a month after she had last seen 'her', Emma was in the library again. And after searching for hours after a certain book, she flung a one at Neal because of her fury. Then departing the room, he followed her.

"Hey look…" and his footfalls could be heard behind her as she stalked down the corridor, "not my fault if you can't find the book!"

"You hid it", she said with a small smile playing on her face.

"I…oh right", and laughed, reaching up to run a hand over his face, "I hid it." And Emma kept walking. "I hid it and I have it under my pillow because at nights, I turn the lamp down low and read it over and over again whatever IT is."

"Oh you toss pot."

"Oh you blonde hair boyish Princess who…" Emma inhaled as he caught up with her, smiling widely, "chooses to not wear dresses ever, always wearing tailored pants and frilly blouses without any corsets on."

"You are bold!" she cried, stopping to watch him.

"I…don't mind the absence of the corsets, to be honest." And she lashed out at his arm playfully. "No you know what, I take that back. You're not boyish after all because when you just hit me, that felt like a tickle."

And she chased him along the corridor as if they were children at play, her blonde hair flying behind her as the heels of her shoes clapped on concrete. Never did they stop until the sunshine washed over their faces. And standing there upon the stone steps leading down into the garden that led to the front pathway, Emma breathed in the smell of freshly mown grass and flowers.

"You know, if you marry me, I would grow this flower garden, every letter of your name being a flower of a different kind across this stretch of land right here", and he waved his hand, eyes dancing.

She turned to gaze at him with kind eyes and realized that he was such a nice man. He could be chasing after some other girl who would willingly take his hand in marriage. And yet here he was keeping her company every single day even as she looked upon him as a friend, a very close one.

"Hey look, it's Tinkerbell", he suddenly said smiling, and a hand was waved, "now if you direct your attention to the woman approaching", he said behind a hand, his eyes dancing with mischief, "you'll cast your eyes upon the wonders a corset does when laced up tighter than ever."

"You are unbelievable!" she said and laughed. "Geez, now all I'll see is her…"

"Shhh now", he said quickly, "smile and wave, Emma, just smile and wave. Keep your eyes on her nose if you must."

"Neal you are such a tease!"

"I am not a tease, I am a toss pot, remember? Ah Tinkerbell!" he chimed excitedly, and stepping forward as she bounced up the steps, Neal opened his arms, waiting, "you must hug me now."

"Pshhh", Tinkerbell scoffed, smiling as she batted his snatching arms away, "who are you, the Duke of Charm?"

"I am the Duke of Cassidy."

"And I am the Duchess of Bell."

"I like that actually…" Emma rolled her eyes. "No, honestly, it has a ring to it…the Duchess of Bell, Tinker the Duchess of Bell, tinker the bell."

"You are a toss pot!" Tinkerbell said and she lashed him hard, smiling though as Neal cowered.

When they were left alone, Emma listened to Tinkerbell speak of Ruby and how Belle was clearly a fussy one, always peppering them with questions relating to their whereabouts. But she was waiting on news of any sort, any mention of a certain name. Yet it never happened. And she never wished to ask about that person because then it might make her appear as if she was still clinging to such a hopeless affair. So listen she did, and she listened and listened and was invited for dinner with the girls.

But she denied the offer.

"Why?" Tinkerbell asked, her blue dress fluttering in the wind, blonde hair tucked up neatly. "We're looking forward to seeing you there!"

"I…" emerald eyes were lowered.

"Aww, Emma, please come?"

And she couldn't take it any longer. "Does she even read my stuff, Tinkerbell?" Emma asked quietly, her eyes burning. "Does she read them at all?"

"She does."

"And…"

"She just reads them."

But all of a sudden, ever so recently Tinkerbell had suddenly lost interest in matching her friend up with the blonde. It had been because of the severity of the entire situation, the threats by Emma's parents to lock Regina up and the fact that even though she wished not to see it, Tinkerbell saw how difficult such a match could be. If she could just wave her hand and correct everything, then her friend would be happy and so would Emma. But she had no magic now, fucking Blue Fairy.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked after waiting. "How is she?"

"She's okay, Emma", Tinkerbell said without looking at her, her hands behind her back. "She's been threatened to be returned to her jail cell, Emma, the one she spent three years in because of your parents' orders. And all because of you. She's not okay but she's trying to be. I know it, and I can see it that she's trying to forget you."

Turning her eyes away, she just gazed at nothing in particular as tears welled up in her eyes. And Tinkerbell realized the harshness of her words.

"That was really cruel of me to say", she said and rested a hand on Emma's shoulder softly, "I'm really sorry."

"So that's it then", she said with her eyes lowered, "I must just do the same and forget her too."

"Yes", Tinkerbell confirmed, her voice steady.

"You were the one who kept pushing me."

"Because I thought you were old enough to have your freedom, away from here", and she waved a hand, "to do whatever you wanted. I forgot that your parents are protective because of you being a Princess. And when they threatened to kill her, to behead her if she ever contacted or came near you or spoke to you, I kind of went into protective friend mode."

"Hating me for all of it", Emma stated.

"Noo, I don't hate you. Above all, I know you love her. But the more you do, the stronger the threat grows. And it gets dangerous the more you dwell on it."

Emma didn't speak for a long time. She just stood there with her eyes wet and suddenly she found that her mind was consumed by anger. She felt anger towards her parents, anger towards Regina even for being who she was, for the past and what had happened between her parents and her. She hated her life and what she was, who she was: this Princess who was supposed to be a gold piece, hidden and expected to live. And the more she thought of it, she just wanted to cry, lock herself away and cry.

But that would only make her weaker. And she wasn't weak. She knew that as much. All her life she had been stronger than other girls, and above all, she had been the one who pushed forward, who fought things, even fear without flinching.

"Tell Regina that I'm letting go", she said after a while, her voice steady and low, "tell her that I was stupid to ever let myself love her, believing in love at first sight. It's ridiculous because it wasn't that at all. It was just me growing dizzy and reckless, knowing not what I want at all. Tell her that I'll forget her and I'll move on because it can never work anyway."

"Emma…"

But she held up a hand, "no, when I think of it, it's her fault because of who she is. It's my parents fault too. And I hate all of them. All they want is to be happy whilst no one considers me at all. Putting their happiness aside, all they care about is the past and they hang onto the past. Me, all I want is to move forward and live my life without them pressing me down. No one considers me, not even her"

"But she did consider you", Tinkerbell said sadly, "she did, that's why she's trying to push this aside because it will just bring war."

"Well then if that's true, then I clearly don't want to waste my time on someone who I can never have."

"She loves you Emma."

"No", and emerald eyes grew hard, "she doesn't. She loves her crown and her power. She loves her title. My parents and her, all they want is title and who rules over who. All my life, I honestly believed that my mother was the Queen and she was the only one who was Queen. Then I find out she isn't fully a Queen. Regina is. And I've been lied to. I've been stepped on as if I'm a mat. Everyone believes that they can sweep everything under me and hide it away until I suddenly feel something and now I'm the bad one here. She's older than me, and she's got so much power. Who am I to take that away from her."

"Emma…don't think that way."

"You can tell her", the blonde said, snatching her arm away as Tinkerbell tried to touch her, "that if she really loved me, she could give it all up and just change and be who everyone thinks she's not, the woman I know she is: Regina. Not the evil Queen. If she did that, she'd stand a better chance at getting my parents to understand how much she loves me."

"But she tried that…she said she asked your mother for them to put aside the past and be a family again and Snow said no."

She hadn't been aware of that. But she wasn't surprised at her not knowing. "Recently, I have no idea who's lying to me, and who's telling the truth anymore."

"But…"

"I have to go", Emma said quickly. And turning her eyes away, she disappeared into the castle.

* * *

**[That same day]**

She was on her way to her private drawing room when her eyes were cast upon a tall woman coming in the opposite direction. And from seeing Tinkerbell at the woman's side, Regina immediately knew who it was.

As they approached each other, Ruby considered her with haughty eyes. "Your Majesty, good evening."

"Lady Ruby", she said without a smile.

"We're only just leaving", Tinkerbell informed her.

"Yeah", and Ruby slid an arm around her friend protectively, "we're spending the night out…together."

"That's good", said Regina without a worry. These days, she never really did care about their relationship.

"So we'll leave you to yourself."

"Is Miss Swan well?" the Queen asked quickly, realizing that she could not hold back her words any longer. And she stalled, drawing in her breath as they both grew silent. "Are there any more letters from her addressed to me?" this question was directed to Tinkerbell who considered her with worried eyes.

"I…"

"No there aren't any letters from her", Ruby piped up quickly, boldly in fact. "But she did send a message along with Tinkerbell for you just today. Tell her Tink."

Regina waited, holding her breath as she wrung her hands, trying to remain composed.

"Well, Emma said that she's…" and she stopped, only to receive a nudge from her friend, "she's upset, Regina. She's really upset and she's…she said to tell you that she's letting go. Starting from today she will try to forget you."

"She wants nothing to do with you anymore, in other words", Ruby said boldly. "My friend's life is better without you in it, if you can understand that. And above all, she said to tell you that she wishes to never see you again. Emma said it's as if you two never ever met in the first place."

Time had probably stopped to allow those words to hang in the air around her. And as Regina stood there, her heart gave a terrible jolt as pain shot through her. Wincing, and reaching up to press a hand on her chest, she bit her lips as her eyes stung. So quickly? She thought to herself. It had been three weeks since she had that confrontation with Snow White and over a month since she had last seen Emma. Such a long time for her, dragging by as if it had been months and those letters had been her comfort. As much as she was in denial, reading Emma's letters, her poems had soothed her soul.

She always ached for more and more. And she wanted to reply but she never could, even though it pained her to resist the urge to take a bit of parchment and write three words then send it along. It would just urge Emma on, lead her on, and it would just make her come chasing after her. Then she'd get into trouble, they both would and to be honest, Regina had grown tired of fighting with the Charmings. It was better for them to just stay apart from each other and live their separate lives.

How could she even allow herself to risk suspicious feelings on a young woman she hardly knew? But Regina honestly felt as if she knew her. That small girl who had complimented her boots many years ago, that little girl who had won her heart with a smile and her huge emerald eyes. Somehow that day, Emma had made her turn to go back home after she had decided to slaughter a village that refused to give her information on Snow White's whereabouts. Her hat…had Emma kept it? It had been her favorite hat, one that she wore so many times, but she had given it up to that little girl.

And the more Regina sat down and thought of that day, the more she gave in to the whisper of love she had felt for that little girl, the more she began to realize how much she loved Emma. Love never had to do with spending time getting to know each other because she sure as hell knew that time had been wasted after many years of being alone. No, what she had been written to do in fate was to fall for someone in a flash, just by the meeting of eyes. That night when she had met Emma again, she knew that those eyes had been familiar, the depth of those eyes, searching hers, the familiar feel of looking into a soul of innocence so pure.

"Is that true, Tinkerbell?" she asked hoarsely.

A nod was offered for confirmation.

And without uttering another word, Regina stepped around them and strode down the corridor. Both of the women that remained watched her go, Ruby choosing to smile in her wake. But Tinkerbell frowned deeply.

"You know you could have softened the words a bit."

"Why?"

"You don't know how fragile this situation is, Ruby."

"Then let her break, if it's possible", the brunette said bravely, "and let go of that notion that she actually loves Emma, it's ridiculous."

"Ruby, she does."

"She doesn't."

"I know her, Ruby."

"Let's change the topic before this evening is ruined for me", and snatching up her friend's hand, she pulled her towards the exit.

When their shoes hit the pavement outside, Tinkerbell snatched her into the shadows and crushed her lips onto Ruby's red painted ones. Pulling back, the latter's eyes widened at first then a smile crossed her face as she lunged for the moment once more, the meeting of lips thrilling her.

"I like it like this", Tinkerbell said smiling, breathless as they held each other close, and she lifted a thumb to caress the other woman's right cheek. "I've never really had a chance to just love and you give me that. You are so exciting and unpredictable. I love it."

"Oh shucks, stop it", Ruby declared, appearing dampened by emotion, a smile on her face, "I'm melting."

"Come", and her hand was snatched, then she was being pulled towards the pathway leading out the castle grounds, "let's chase the night."

"To the clubs we go", said Ruby and they ran out like two teenagers lost in the dizzy of romance.

* * *

"I don't understand why she has to be so protective over you", Tinkerbell said as she used a finger to swirl her pink drink, eyes lowered.

The club was entertained by live music every night, introducing young and old musicians and singers who wished to have their faces shown to the public. Braving it all, they'd fill the interior of the dimly lit space with their talent. And on most occasions, well the nights when Ruby and Tink chose to frequent the place, good music was played over and over again. Tonight was no different.

After selecting two stools near the bar, they seated themselves there in close proximity as the place filled up with villagers. And snaking a hand up Ruby's right leg, her red tights dotted with sequins, Tinkerbell pretended to be oblivious of what she was doing.

"She's just looking out for me", Ruby said smiling at the hand below the counter. "She always does. We've been friends for years."

"I don't like it", and the blonde pouted.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know!" and the brunette leant in closer, "just so you know, when you're jealous, your cheeks get flushed and you just appear so cute."

"I am not cute", Tinkerbell said, her cheeks becoming flushed. "I might be flushed but I'm not cute."

"Aw look at her cheeks!" Ruby said and she reached in to pinch them.

"I will bite your fingers", and she chewed pomegranate seeds from her drink.

"Save the biting for later."

"Well if it isn't the blonde and the brunette", August said from behind and he pulled up a stool without asking, "tell me, must every situation I enter present itself with a blonde and a brunette?"

"To which other situation are you referring to, August?" Tinkerbell asked although she knew quite well.

"Oh you know which situation I am referring to", he waved a hand, "continuous round of beers for me", and the bar man nodded. "And keep em coming all night long", he whispered to the two ladies.

Ruby laughed. "Out to get yourself drunk and passed out?"

"Hey it's my way to spend every Friday night", and August shrugged, "wake up Saturday with a hangover and then attack the woodwork with such a ferocious mind."

"This one…" Tinkerbell said laughing. "He's not an easy man of study, although his way of life tends to take on a mundane cycle from time to time. He's the type of bloke that would also choose to do a woman on his work table instead of using his bed."

"Speaking of doing a woman", and he clapped Ruby's back as she choked from snorting, his eyes wavering to the doorway, "check out red dress: low neckline, nice mane of red hair, those legs. Even from way over here, I can feel those legs."

Ruby waved a hand, swallowing her martini, "then go feel those legs by all means possible."

August beamed. "I might end up being rejected and then I'll have to write a story about her, to add to my collection."

"I suppose", Tinkerbell said now, laughing, "that every woman who has crossed your path, you've written a few pages on them."

"Only the ones who refused me, this…" and he gestured at himself quite charmingly, "imagine a woman refusing this, no Ruby…" he pleaded as she snorted, "don't pretend as if you have no idea how handsome I am. You both know it."

"Oh you are soo handsome, August", Tinkerbell choked.

"You've hurt my feelings now."

"I did? I thought you were set on your own judgment that you are indeed handsome!"

"But you think not."

"I think you are handsome!"

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being exceedingly charming", and he lowered his voice, leaning in closer to her, "rate me."

"I give you a 9."

"8…" Ruby said.

"Wait…" August's eyes were wide now, "what did I lose points for?"

"Just accept the 9 and 8, dude!" Tinkerbell piped up.

"I refuse to lose points and not know why!"

"Holy shit!" Ruby exclaimed, and Tinkerbell's attention snapped to her immediately, noticing how her female companion's eyes bulged as she stared at the doorway. August also followed their line of sight and his eyes widened too.

"Is that…"

"No way…"

"She's coming over here, shit!" Ruby said ducking as her dark hair fell like a curtain around her face. "Tinkerbell, chase her away."

Dressed in a blood red long sleeve silk shirt with a black overthrow, she appeared absolutely unlike the Queen everyone knew her as. Wearing a black wide flowing skirt with red sequins with her black leather boots still on, Regina made her way towards them as her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders. And perhaps it was the fact that she had on no makeup which troubled both Tinkerbell and Ruby the most for she was quite a picture to behold without any on. Gasping, eyes wide, they just considered her with awe and disbelief as she stood there looking like a common village folk, never even drawing attention to herself because most likely no one really realized who she was.

"No way…" August said with his mouth agape. "I never knew…" he turned to Tinkerbell, "I never knew she had a twin."

"Oh quit it", and Regina nodded at a vacant stool next to Ruby, "is that seat taken?" she asked warily.

"No, not at all…" Ruby said slowly.

And as the brunette stepped to the empty stool, as she sat down gracefully, fixing her skirt around her, August made a swift move at the back. He went around the older woman and sat on her exact right, Ruby on her left. And she turned to consider him with watchful eyes.

"Easy there, boy", Tinkerbell said smiling. But he adjusted himself on the chair and with an elbow resting on the counter, his eyes turned to fixate upon the Queen sitting there as he studied her with mild fascination and a smile.

"So what brings the Queen here on this rainy Friday night?" he asked and all three of them had their eyes fixated on Regina as she sat there among them.


	10. Regina's New Friend

"So what's your name, gorgeous?" August asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Booth, I am not in the mood." He appeared crestfallen for a few seconds then returned to gazing at her.

"Hey it's been years since you've been out like this in secret", Tinkerbell whispered across the distance between them, her eyes sweeping over her older friend. "Why the sudden decision to come out now?"

"Because I…" and she stalled, resting one well-manicured hand upon the other as dark eyes studied her fingers, "I just needed a change of scene."

"About time…" August continued to drink in the natural beauty of the older woman, "you know, with or without makeup, you're quite something."

"Thank you."

"Down boy", Tinkerbell warned, smiling though.

Ruby was speechless.

"Oh believe me, I'm not going to write a story about her. I know better." August picked up his beer and sipped, his eyes never leaving the brunette. "I get the feeling that even my charms wouldn't melt her tonight. So the conclusion on the work table is off the list."

"Hey what will you have to drink?" Tinkerbell asked quietly, eyeing her friend with worried eyes, saddened too.

Regina's eyes latched onto Ruby's swirling blue concoction and she jerked her chin at the glass. "Whatever that is, its close resemblance to poison makes it much more suitable for me."

Even though Ruby was desperately trying to cling onto the fact that she hated the woman sitting next to her, when she saw a pair of eyes filled with sadness and worry, she couldn't stand firm on her judgments. And after a few minutes elapsed in silence as the other brunette tried her drink, sipping it then swallowing hard as she squeezed her eyes shut, she nudged Tinkerbell and they shared a mutual worried expression.

The situation before them was one they had possibly seen at least a dozen times in places like these. There you could be sitting at a table having fun when your eyes would be cast upon a few strangers just sitting by themselves, with whatever poison they chose to have in front of them. And as you kept on looking, you could somehow feel the burn of worry in their souls as they chose to never sip but swallow their alcohol, choking on the bitterness, somehow believing that the poison would eradicate whatever form of pain or worry they were experiencing.

Regina was obviously unlike herself as she sat there and it ached Ruby's heart to see her become so vulnerable, choosing above all to come here and seek them out when she could have stayed in her room by herself. Instead here she was in their company, people she knew judged her, Ruby above all. But there wasn't a care of being ridiculed in her mind. No, what Ruby saw was someone completely different from the Evil Queen she had known and hated. This woman needed someone to talk to.

Reaching at the back of the brunette, she poked August and jerked her chin when he considered her with wide eyes. "Go mingle."

"Hey, I am…"

"Red dress is by herself, just…you know, goo mingle."

"I…" August watched her and he saw the look in her eyes, what they both desired, "alright, I'll take my beer to another table. I'll be back, your Maj…Regina."

She never answered but merely nodded, her eyes lowered. And as soon as he got up, Ruby stood then stepped toward his vacant stool, Tinkerbell occupying hers now as they both sandwiched the brunette in the middle who continued to stare at nothing in particular. But after a few seconds elapsed, after waiting on the other to start, Ruby realized that nothing was being said. And as shocking as she found the situation, she decided to circle the tedious affair with whatever came to mind.

"Look, sometimes we think it's the end of the world when stuff happens", she began slowly, her eyes on Regina, "but most times it isn't because when one door closes, another opens."

Tinkerbell bent forward to consider her with saddened eyes, her lips turned up at the corners.

"It's like my granny always used to tell me, in fact", and she placed a finger into her drink, swirling it with her eyes on the glass, "she still tells me the same thing over and over again. When something happens, it happens for a reason. And you can't beat yourself up about it. You just need to learn from whatever the fuck happened and…move on."

Regina downed her martini in one swallow then she pushed her glass away, eyes lowered.

"You can talk to us, you know", Tinkerbell urged her, "off the record…"

"Oh really, Tink?" Ruby asked as she rolled her eyes, "not the detective shit again…"

"Look if I had a choice I'd be Sheriff around here."

"Admit it, the badge and peppering people with questions is all you want to do."

"If I had the badge I'd flash it, yes, to usurp my power", Tinkerbell said defensively. "No harm in that."

"This is not a badge flashing situation", said Ruby.

"So what…I should flash my boobs too?"

"Oh what the…" and Ruby threw up her hands, "I never said…"

"You never said it but you might have been implying it…"

"I don't want you to flash your boobs at anyone!"

Regina lowered her head, dark hair falling around her face, concealing her distress from view as she pressed gloved fingers to her temples. This was tormenting as it is, to sit there and listen to incessant chatter from two grown women who were behaving like ridiculous teenagers. Perhaps sitting at another table by herself would be more fitting, suitable and comforting at the least. Even another choice of bar or club would have been better.

But then the chatter stopped and once again she was their object of scrutiny, eyes focused on her as the bartender refilled the empty glass.

She was in so deep that the place was closing in on her, and reaching up to tug at the top button on her shirt, she tried to breathe. But she couldn't. Her chest ached, she felt so cold, and the sharp pinches of pain that shot through her heart were unbearable.

"Oh we're sorry, Regina", Tinkerbell said softly, and a hand was caressing her back. "Bad time to behave like fools."

"Yeah what she said", Ruby mumbled, signaling for a refill. "Look whatever is bothering you, it isn't worth it. And it's best you move on from whatever is fucking you up inside than to dwell on it. Drinking only dulls the problem. It comes back afterwards."

"I'd rather drown myself in alcohol than to even try the act of moving on", Regina said. "Moving on for me is…very painful."

"Moving on is always painful."

"Especially when you cannot have someone you want, moving on is much more painful." Regina lifted her head and she stared into Ruby's eyes. The latter held her direct gaze, sending across her message clearly.

"I…let's change the topic", Tinkerbell began in a shaky voice, her eyes darting from one brunette to the other nervously. "Let's talk about…"

"What's going on between you two anyway?" Ruby continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "I really got to put this out to you that I'm not okay with you hurting her at all."

"Seems like I've already done that", Regina said quietly.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Regina?"

"I…" and she was stumbling for words, her eyes lowered, "I gather that…Snow pushed ideas in your mind already."

"Look, between us three, Snow has some major communication problems. By the time she's done with what she hears, things are put in and taken out just to twist the story her way."

"And you suddenly wish to hear my side of the story?"

"My friend is deeply affected by you", Ruby said directly, "and even though Snow is involved too, I'd like to hear your dish on whatever the fuck you did."

"I did nothing."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Absolutely not!" Regina said in disbelief, her eyes wide. "I realize that I have this…" she gestured in front of her, eyes lowered, "reputation that is falsely rumored but I am not that terrible. I am being absolutely misunderstood."

"Yeah…then tell explain to me what's going on." And Ruby tilted her head sideways, her eyes becoming intense as she studied the woman before her. "Is this a plan or something? First thing I thought was that you're trying to get back at Snow, seems like you always have that in mind."

"Believe it or not, that is not the case."

"Then what is it?"

Regina's face lost composure, and her dark eyes shifted just enough so that she appeared completely affected by an internal change of feeling. And tried she did to push her vulnerability behind, putting up a façade. it could not be concealed in time. And the other brunette's eyes grew wide, her mouth agape as she considered the woman before her. Even Tinkerbell, sensing that something had occurred; she leant forward to scrutinize her friends' faces, trying to gather some hidden message from their expressions.

"What?" she asked and when she was ignored, she repeated such question with a scowl because she never liked when in the company of others, she was lost in the discussion.

"You're in love with her", Ruby whispered. She couldn't believe it. This had to be a misunderstanding.

Finally, Tinkerbell caught up and she sighed. "Now you owe me forty pennies. See?" and she balled her fist, hitting the counter, "I told you! Geez!"

"But…you two hardly know each other. That's just too soon and too fast. I get that Emma's into you, but you're…" Regina lowered her eyes, her fingers clutching her sweaty glass of swirling poison, "the Charmings enemy and as far as I see, they're not close to even welcoming those thoughts in Emma's head."

"Emma's not a baby: she's nineteen and she should be able to do what the fuck she wants to do."

"She…" Ruby said pointing at Regina, "…is off limits, for many reasons."

"Like…?"

"The past, the feud between two kingdoms, trying to kill a baby…comes to mind now?"

Regina glared at her. "I suppose as a friend of the Charmings, that you'd always assess the situation with a prejudiced eye, never desiring to see things from my side. I did what I had to do. It was my way of retaliating, enough said."

"Oh so when Emma finds out about that poison thing, how do you think she'll react to that? She'll smother you in kisses?"

"I think not. But to have my actions constantly brought up and never considered, that's not fair."

"You want to talk about fair?" Ruby asked now, her temper rising, "is that what you want to discuss here, between you and me? I'll talk about fair…" and she snatched her glass up, took a swallow, eyes hard. "People react differently to everything. Some are bad, some are good. The way you chose to retaliate was fucking stupid. It was fair to lock you up after Emma was born because you couldn't just stay with your mouth shut on the issue, publicizing your disgust to everyone about the new baby Princess."

"I never publicized anything!" Regina denied heatedly.

"Yeah, you did. You were heard talking about it, how you detested the fact that Snow had a baby. How it disgusted you, and she didn't deserve it. Now this brings me to you poisoning Emma. Good for you it didn't work because if it did, as much as you tried to hide it, we would have still known it was you. Snow holds a grudge against you because of that. That was the last straw. Don't know how the poison didn't work but you should thank the Heavens it didn't because lady, you wouldn't be sitting here now."

"I am aware of my actions, how terrible they were", Regina said defensively, "that move on my part was selfish and unjust and I am deserving of Snow's hatred towards me for such a thing."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I tried to kill Emma because believe it or not", she stalled, eyes lowered, "everyone believed that the prophecy meant that she would kill me. And I had every right to seek her out and kill her."

"A baby, Regina?" Ruby asked. "A little baby who grew up to meet you and suddenly she's crying when we leave your castle because she has these feelings for you that shouldn't be there in the first place, these ridiculous feelings that are a subject of taboo when it comes to you and Snow."

"She cried upon her departure?" Regina was affected by this.

"Yeah, she did. Of all the people in the world, the two of you chose to make this connection and it fucking kills all of us involved because all we can think when we consider your involvement in this matter, is that you want nothing good from it. And since you tried to fuck her up many years ago, you'd do the same again."

"And what do you believe I wish to do to Emma up to this point in time?"

"Just as Snow and the others think", Ruby said firmly. "You want to chop her head off."

"I would never kill Emma", Regina said hoarsely. "And she knows that. She…saw it in my eyes. Emma sees me, behind my eyes like no other person can. And it…terrifies me that she can manage to do that when no one else can. It is why she is so bold and brave when we are in each other's company."

"It's like they have this bond", Tinkerbell said, entwining her fingers together in a crisscross fashion before her, "you know, a connection that has always been there. I think it's fate, if you ask me."

Ruby's eyes were wide. But she wasn't quite convinced yet with this fancy talk. "Fate? Ha."

"Haven't you seen the two of them together when they speak to each other? It's mind blowing, more like. It's like intense and…" Regina rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Off the top, Tink."

"No I'm not! It's ecstatic and you know it. It's not sex that's pulling you towards her: it's more than that."

"I have to get some fresh air", Regina said reaching for her skirt, eyes lowered as tears pinched her eyes because Tinkerbell had hit a sensitive truth. And Ruby detected the change in her eyes, the sudden desire to escape when the conversation was just getting somewhere.

"I guess I was too harsh…" Ruby said quietly. "No…" and she reached out a hand, resting it on the brunette's right shoulder. "Stay, I'm sorry."

"You have your judgments and I have my personal feelings, what I believe is the truth behind my actions."

"And I want to hear more."

"Take some tips from your friend", Regina said and she shocked Ruby by reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder gently, "Emma sees who I really am, my faults and the fact that I still have a heart when even I had forgotten. And that's why she loves me. I'm such a fool."

"I'd like to hear more."

"I…" Regina pressed a hand to her chest, and she blinked, "I can't breathe in here. Some other time…"

And taking her coat up, she stepped around the stools then into the crowd she went, never looking back, leaving Ruby to stare in disbelief at her. And Tinkerbell's eyes were wet from tears now. But she glared at her friend sitting two stools away.

"Ah…damn it."

Tinkerbell lifted her glass, with barely a mouthful of martini left inside and she pitched it across unto Ruby. The liquid splashed over her friend's red blouse and she gazed down at herself in shock, her hands lifted, fingers splayed in midair.

* * *

Belle was engrossed in a thick volume of folklore outside a diner as the sky burst and rain pelted down upon the pavement. The wind was harsh as she read with a deep interest on the creatures from another world that people believed in. There was folklore from parts of the world that she never heard of before, tales about people from regions and continents that had never been spoken of. Moon walkers, Old Higues…such fantastic beliefs, such interesting tales.

She was lost in the explanation of the Old Higue as the rain lashed the umbrella above her, wrapping her in chilled blanket of breeze. And as she read the tale about a woman who snuck into houses and bit the skin of newborns, leaving marks, eyes grew wide from interest and intrigue. There was no one around but herself and two other elderly gentlemen who sat at a table near the door, a reasonable distance away. It didn't bother her at all for when her mind became lost in a book, the world around her was turned off.

That was until she lifted her eyes to digest a paragraph just read, and upon her scrutiny of the street before her, a familiar face moved by in a haste. Eyes wide, Belle quickly stood up and snapping her book shut, she darted out into the rain recklessly, instantly feeling the sprinkles on her as she did. And snatching the brunette's right shoulder, she smiled.

"Hi…" and she ducked under the large black umbrella as the woman stopped walking to consider her with cautious eyes. Familiarity passed between them and all fear was evaporated as Regina inhaled deeply, her eyes blinking.

"Lady Belle…"

"Oh don't…" Belle said smiling, shaking her head as her eyes were lowered, "call me Belle. What are you doing out here by yourself like this?"

They foolishly pressed themselves together under the large umbrella as the rain lashed down, wetting their boots from the splash on the pavement beneath. And the two men observed them with a shake of the head, hands folded before them as they decided to resume their low conversation.

"I was just on my way back, needed some fresh air."

"Oh don't go just yet", Belle said quickly, her fingers wrapping around Regina's upper right arm reassuringly, "come and have a sit with me under the umbrella. Let's talk."

Immediately, her defense was erected and her eyes grew dark. "No thank you."

"I think you'll want to hear what I have to tell you."

"And why do you believe so?"

"Because it's about Emma…"

Regina scoffed, and she glanced away. "I wish not to speak on the topic two times in one night, especially…" and she pulled her arm away from Belle's grasp, "since you're yet another friend of Snow who will defensively state your biased opinions about the matter."

"If you're speaking about Ruby then I can guarantee you that she and I share different views on the matter. Oh…" she cringed as the rain pelted down harder, and gripping the brunette's arm tightly, the older woman startling from her touch, Belle darted into the small diner, snatching Regina's umbrella and pulling it close. "I hate to get us both drenched." She folded the umbrella and rested it beside a table then gestured for them to sit just near the window.

Upon looking around, her eyes darting about to scrutinize the interior cautiously, Regina noted that the small room was barely occupied with just a man sitting near the counter smoking a cigar as he read a book. Just behind the counter sat a woman nodding off as a radio played soft tunes, melodious instrumental music that soothed the ear. Realizing that there was no hazard in just sitting to listen to Belle's story, she did just that, choosing to cross her legs, her calves growing numb from the chilled wind.

"Now…" Belle said softly, folding her arms over the thick volume of folklore before her on the table, eyes focused on the older woman sitting opposite her, "my side of the story. I've wanted to speak to you for a long time now, ever since our departure from your castle many weeks ago. And then I was a bit hesitant due to my approach." A smile tugged at her lips. "I might be Snow's close friend, but I am not the kind of person to pass judgments without listening to both parties first. And I've always been placed in a position to guess yours, especially after what happened between Rumple and I…" her eyes grew distant for a few seconds.

"You know why my actions were as such", Regina said.

"I know that you were trying to spite him for what he did to you, helping Snow to lure you into that place to lock you up…"

"He's a monster…"

"But you're no different, Regina", Belle said boldly, her gaze never faltering.

"I am not as disgusting as he is", the brunette said defensively. "What he chooses to do to people, his conniving ways to manipulate and destroy people, that's not something I take pride in. Whereas I'm merely mediocre, he's full out demonic."

"Look, I can try to argue with you on that belief of yours, that you're different from him, but then that would only generate hatred from you believing that I am defaming your character."

"I…"

"However…" and Belle held up a hand, interrupting her, "I'm not here to discuss who the villain is and who's good. I know you're not a villain. You're not a bad person."

"I really don't need your pity, dear", Regina said warily, her eyes glancing over at the man who began to nod off, the cigar dangling from his mouth.

"I do not pity you at all. All I'm here to say to you is that I understand your situation in more ways than you would care to believe."

"You mean in relation to…" and she couldn't say her name. It ached her throat, the thought of uttering a name that filled her up with regret.

"Yes, her."

"How so?"

"I guess loving a person who relies on shutting out love but using power and magic to find some solace in their life is something I can relate to. And just like Emma, I know what it's like. You end up meeting someone, and you fall in love with them, not because you're an idiot to become bewitched by their evil side, but somehow you're capable of seeing them for who they really are." Belle observed the flicker of understanding, mutual agreement in Regina's dark eyes and she smiled wryly. "Maybe Emma and I might have deep eyes that just…brush the dust away and glimpse the real person behind the façade…" and Belle shrugged.

The howling of the wind through crevices and windows captured the diner in a haunting setting, one that was dimly lit and smelt of freshly baked bread and coffee. Although stale with the scent of cigar and food, Regina realized that a change of setting was quite something that she desired at the moment. Being locked up in her castle was comforting, it was protective and assuring, but to change things up, to welcome a new setting: that was a new experience.

"You're hoping that I'll suddenly pour out my feelings to you, somehow believing that I desire an ear to be lent to soothe my soul", said Regina, "but I'm hesitant. As you know, I trust no one."

"I'm just her friend. You don't need to trust me. But maybe I can make you understand how she feels?" Belle asked quietly. Dark eyes were lifted to meet hers and she held the gaze, a long one but attention was captured and she favored that.

"I don't know…" and Regina waved a hand before her, "as ridiculous as it would sound to you, I would rather suffer by not knowing, instead of suffering from knowing how she feels about me."

"She loves you."

"She doesn't understand what love is."

"That's you speaking for yourself also."

"You know nothing about me", Regina said quickly, avoiding Belle's eyes. "If she wishes to find love in a woman, then she sought out the wrong person."

"So what you believe is that you're not worthy to be loved by her or is she not worthy to be loved by you?"

"Both would suffice…" The brunette splayed her fingers over the table's surface and began to study them, tilting her head sideways as she did. She was weak inside, almost as if she was made of cardboard but even the rain lashing against her walls could soak her up and make her crumble.

"You know, we can sit here all night without you saying a word and all you're leaving me to do is to guess the truth when I would like to hear your side of the situation", Belle said quietly.

"I have nothing really to say."

"Why do you do that?" Belle asked after a few seconds of scrutiny, her eyes pinched with concern.

Regina looked up, puzzled. "Do what?"

"You shut everyone out, even when they're trying to be nice to you… Don't you ever wish to just speak to someone about things?"

"It's not that I refuse to speak to someone about myself. It's just that I'm certain that no one will understand or see my side of things. Most times, I am aware of the prejudice attached to my name. I have lived many years in my own shell, and I have accepted that many if not all have chosen to despise me. So why do I shut people out? It is because I know what to expect."

"That's an ignorant opinion, Regina." Inclining her head, the brunette appeared intrigued. "Because you don't know what everyone thinks of you…"

"I have a reasonable idea."

"And on my part, I think you're wrong. You might feel as if I'm here to speak to you about Emma and how I disapprove, but I don't disapprove at all. I honestly think that you both love each other and the circumstances surrounding all of this are really terrible. All I need you to understand is that it's okay to admit that you love her. It's not something terrible, Regina."

"You don't…"

"Love isn't terrible", Belle said, interrupting her for the second time, "I'm aware of your past hurt concerning love. But if we all were to cling unto our tragedies and relive them, dwell on them, then we are not allowing ourselves to change for the better. I moved past him, and I'm actually thankful to you for making me realize that he'd rather chose power over love. You said he's become a monster, and you're not like him. But if you refuse to open up yourself to love again, then you will become that same monster he is."

Regina understood what was being said. She realized how her situation was scrutinized with a careful eye and the truth behind those words. But her hesitation to speak what she truly felt was still looming. The need to speak, to talk to someone about how she felt, to have them listen to her, just listen: she wanted that. Possibly she could tell Belle everything. She could try, and then wipe her memories thereafter. But it was a big risk. And at that point, she was willing to take it because the storm that was whirling around within her was darkening with fear and sadness, a dangerous combination that would lead to one outcome: destruction. And coupled with her fatigued denial up to this point still: the fact that she kept lying to herself, she was responsible for the destruction.

"I'd like you to speak instead", she said, lifting her head to direct her gaze at Belle. "For at the moment, I am quite conflicted. But what have you to say to me? Choose your words carefully."

"I'd like to explain to you how Emma feels", Belle said smiling. "Is that alright?"

"And how are you so sure you know of her situation so accurately?"

"Because we both love someone who is…engrossed in dark magic, refuses to love, to give love a chance, darkness resides in their heart and they would rather push us away, believing that they're doing the right thing, saving us, when they're destroying both parties at the same time."

The old man with the caramel colored overalls got up from his chair, eyes groggy as he snatched the cigar from his dry mouth. And Regina watched as he picked up his top hat from the table, then with blood shot eyes, his steps gradually led him past her. And then the door was pulled open. In a few seconds, they were alone as the sky sliced with lightening outside, illuminating the interior of the diner every few seconds.

"Have you received her letters?" Belle asked, using a finger to part her book open before her as eyes wandered the pages. Her main aim was to somehow appear less engrossed in their conversation; to falsify the distraction of reading when she'd be studying Regina's every move carefully from where she sat.

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you read them all?"

Regina slid further across the black plastic seat, and adjusting herself, she pressed her back against the wall. With legs stretched out on the remainder of seat, she leant her head back and sighed. "I read every single one five times and over guiltily, Belle", she said. "I read them so many times until my fingers creased the parchment."

With her eyes focused on the older woman before her, she felt her heart become pinched with hurt, with sadness and frowning, Belle wondered if Regina was aware of the relief one got from speaking about their problems. Above all she would never relate what was said after that conversation. No. She wasn't that kind of woman at all, to gossip and spread words like that. Unlike her books that could be read by anyone, she never allowed herself to tell anyone's stories just like that.

"You know, I'm not the type of person to speak about what you will say to me to anyone else unless I am given permission", she stated. "I can guarantee you that I am not a participator of gossip. Most times, I'm engrossed in my books, and I'd rather read about people than to tell their stories to anyone else boldly. So you must be aware of that."

Regina considered her with understanding eyes and nodded. "I suppose you must be quite an intelligent woman from your character as I thus far have noted. I do not doubt that. However you must understand my hesitation to speak at all to you. It's only fitting that I am quite selective in my manner of speaking of certain matters to anyone."

"Oh trust me, I understand."

"In any case, if the situation arises, I can quickly wipe your memory away, getting rid of any recollections of this conversation."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, your Majesty." And Belle smiled. "So you can begin by answering one question for me: are you in love with Emma or are you not in love with her?"

Regina held her gaze, right elbow on the table's surface, fingers holding up a chin. And she felt her heart pull from the twang of the truth, the waiting silence, the answer on the tip of her tongue. She knew what was within her heart, and she couldn't withdraw from it at all.

"How can it be that I am desperately falling in love with a young woman I have met on less than five occasions?" she asked, her voice hoarse, throat dully throbbing with pain, feeling as if a fist was clenched around her neck.

Moving a finger across the cool page of her book, Belle thought about those words, and she scrutinized them carefully. Using her own experience, she realized that her love for Rumple had grown: it took time for her to see the kindred spirit that lived behind the mask. But in this situation, things were really different.

Belle began to dig into her mind, searching through her thoughts, her recollections for anything related to such a situation. She went through the memories of books in her head about love and tales, even spells. Her thoughts even drifted to potions and fantasies. And yet she just had to ask before continuing.

"Are you sure you haven't used a spell?"

"No. I haven't used a spell. But your dearest Rumple did. Although I doubt the effects would last so long even after he has eradicated it from me."

"What?"

"The Love Lust potion", Regina said, "he tricked me into drinking it at Maleficent's fiesta. It makes you…"

"Lust after the one person who's standing in close proximity that finds you severely attractive…" Belle continued, her eyes distant but she quickly shook her head. "But he got rid of it, you said?"

"Yes. I know he did, for what I feel, it isn't lust. Trust me, I am aware of lust. This…" and she ran her fingers through her hair, "…isn't lust. It's much more."

"How do you know it isn't lust?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Because I wish not to sleep with her for the purpose of pleasure: that doesn't come first. For me, as it is right now, all I want is to…" she stopped, her eyes focused on the glass covered in rain, the flash of lightening.

"Go on…" Belle urged.

"I want to see her again, to hear her voice and to just live that moment again when she fixated her eyes upon me boldly, when I wasn't feared but accepted, understood deeper than anyone else ever managed to understand me. I wish to speak to her, to hear her laugh and…" she lifted a hand, using a finger to press the corner of her right eye, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked rapidly.

"You just want her to come back and you wish you never let her go…" Belle watched as the brunette nodded and her eyes pinched with tears too. "Why did you let her go without telling her how you feel?"

"I had no idea what I was feeling at that moment in time. And I was a fool."

"Perhaps this runs deeper than just what the two of you want. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she's the product of True Love and you're the…Evil Queen. It may be linked, the prophecy as foretold. But it's just a prophecy. What happens, happens and I really think this must be one thing. And you know what it is."

"I was told the same thing before by the man who foretold the future", Regina said warily, closing her eyes, allowing the sound of the rain to soothe her mind. "He said that she's my True Love."

Belle's eyes were wide. Anything said by Rumple should never be brushed under the mat for that matter because as much as he could toy with words, everything he said had some truth to it. And if he had used that term, then there must be something of greater importance in it all.

"If Emma is your true love", Belle said, pressing her fingertips on the table, "then there are very few ways you can prove that, one of which is quite easy. But based on your current distance from her, then I have no idea…"

"What is it?" Regina asked, her eyes fluttering open to gaze at Belle with intrigue.

"Well…according to this book about Love, I read that finding your True Love is very, very rare. Apart from Snow and Charming, I have about three other friends who have found it. And if this is True Love, then you mostly have no say in what happens. It's like you either be together or you destroy each other."

Snow would have a field day about this new piece of information, Regina thought. In fact, if it was true, then even she would be astonished to know of this because at her age, over fifty already, was it possible that she had waited so long to find something so rare? And now when it finally came, strings were attached that needed to be severed in order for anything to even work. They had so many years between them: one was a young woman who was now learning to love and the other just her, a woman who had her heart broken and refused to love again. She had been destroyed by magic over the years and she had accepted it. The destruction was felt, it was evident and yet she realized that to turn back would be destructive too, to move on would be the same. So she just allowed things to happen.

And now this had happened.

"How am I to know if she's my True Love?" Regina asked, feeling uncomfortable with her lack in information regarding the subject when it was a personal matter.

"For starters, you must know to yourself if you feel that she had a severe impact on you from the first time you met. And only you would know that. That's personal so I'll leave that open to you alone in assessing."

The first time they met. Of course it had an impact on her for she had gazed into Emma's emerald eyes when she was a child and immediately saw innocence, a pure heart. At that time, she had been on her way to destroy that very same village, to burn it to the ground. But upon seeing this little girl standing there near that doll stand, Regina had been pulled to her. She had jumped from her horse to approach this little person, offering to buy her a doll, even to give her the hat she was wearing, her favorite hat. And many years after now, when they had met on the road that night, she felt that same pull again between the two of them. It was familiarity, almost as if they had known each other from another life and were now meeting again.

The intensity of those emerald eyes were what fascinated her, captivated her. The way Emma could capture your gaze and hold it boldly without flinching, when she would confront her without fear, tell her what she wanted without being afraid. That was what shocked Regina for after many years, not even her father had been like that. Of course he'd speak to her about her faults and correct her, but this young woman who hardly knew her, who knew not what she was capable of, how she could kill easily: she never backed down.

Regina said nothing.

"And there is more which might appeal to you." Suddenly Belle was pawing through her duffel bag, and hoisting it upon the table, she pulled out a book covered in red leather then parted it with her fingers. After flipping through a few pages, the brunette's eyes scrutinizing her with fascination, she smiled. "Here…you read it. I think that most of it will be uncomfortable for me to tell you. But you'll get a general idea."

Regina rested a hand upon the book as it was pushed towards her, and with her eyes meeting Belle's she lifted it up. Eyes scanning the page before her, she began to read about the definition of True Love:

**True Love is putting that one person before yourself, their interests and their wellbeing. It is the meeting of two halves that finally make a whole. Where one lacks, the other completes. Where lust isn't lust, it's a desire to just be together, to be close to one another. You wish to never be separated, for when you are, you can cope with it, but your heart is only beating without half the love you need. This is what makes two people constantly find each other when True Love exists. It is the fact that when one goes, the other can remain behind but the heart yearns, the heart follows, the heart leads and seeks out the other. It's like two hearts born at the same time even in another life. Even though separated many lifetimes after, they still find each other. And when you touch, you are aware of how affected you are by each other, for the touch of True Love is sexually stimulating…**

She was deeply affected by the words written on the page, the fact that as she read, her heart raced frantically and was squeezed with emotion. Fingers shaky, she decided to stop reading, staring at the words "close to one another", "touch" more than just enough. Her chest felt pressed with feelings, making it hard for her to breathe. And Belle was watching her closely, studying her eyes as they moved across the page. And when Regina stopped reading, squeezing her eyes shut as she inhaled deeply, the younger woman saw the inner struggle from where she sat. She detected the truth immediately, the fact that it did apply to her.

"I'm putting her wellbeing first…" she said softly. "Doing it unconsciously…distance…I wish not to interfere with the Charmings."

"One would think you'd fight more to get her because of the Charmings."

"But that's what puzzles me. I had her in my grasp", Regina said, holding a hand up as if clutching something, "and even though the thought crossed my mind, I still refrained from holding her, letting her go."

"Maybe you realized that you do want her, but to let her go would be somehow easier since you are affected by her. This isn't a situation where she's just any other girl. If she was then it would have been easy for you to hold her hostage, to hold her for ransom. And I believe that's what is troubling you the most: the fact that you could have done more with the situation but because of this…connection you felt with her, you grew terrified."

They were silent for a while and in that time, Regina chose to breathe, to think and to wrap her mind around everything.

"It says that when I…touch…when you touch this…person…you know", Regina said softly, her voice almost overridden by the lashing of the rain against the roof. "I have been…" and she chose to leave the word unspoken, "…and I was…" she stopped.

"Ruby would be better than me in explaining that, but I think what it means is that you know when you touch somehow", Belle said smiling. "But you've been…intimate with persons before. Maybe there's a difference."

"I've touched her…before", said Regina.

"And…"

"With my gloves on…this is very awkward, speaking about her like this to you."

"Oh trust me, I know it is", Belle said smiling wryly. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm actually in love with another woman too. And I think you know who she is. So don't feel uncomfortable."

Regina was intrigued. "Ruby?" she asked. And a nod was given. "Well isn't Tinkerbell raining on your parade", and she sighed, "I suppose you should be aware that Ruby is quite an open woman with her sexuality. Women love that and even men. She's like Maleficent: they never seem to grow bored with romance, always caught up in one or the other. But perhaps there is a reason for this. Maybe you are her anchor."

"The one who she runs back to…" Belle rolled her eyes, "that's true." Her eyes became dreamy as she was lost in her thoughts about her friend. But then Tinkerbell's green eyes captured her mind and then she scowled deeply.

"She sent word along today, expressing her wishes to never see me again and her distress in my ignorance."

Belle tore her eyes away from her fingers to gaze at the brunette. "Who, Emma?"

"Yes."

"That's expected."

"But doesn't she know my situation as it is? Why can she not understand how pressed I am."

"Because you haven't really told her you love her, Regina. If you did then she'd begin to see things differently. Like okay she loves me, she admitted it so the reason why she's against us becoming attached must be something else: it must be because of my parents. You didn't tell her. You just left her to wonder and then she stopped wondering. And she's just fatigued. She blames you for her broken heart."

"I wish I could have told her, but my belief was that this was all a ridiculous affair and if I distanced myself, if I chased her away, then everything would pass over. Did she read my poem that I sent her?" Regina asked, her eyes filled with hope. "I used my magic to slip it into her bag the day she left."

"I don't think she read it", Belle said frowning. "She never said anything about a poem. Maybe she did?" When Regina didn't reply, Belle reached out to rest a hand on the brunette's splayed fingers. "Hey, it's not too late you know. You can still do something about it."

"What can I do that will remedy any of this?" and she sighed. "As much as I wish it, I would have liked to stop all of this, to eradicate these feelings on both sides. But there isn't a spell in the world that can eliminate love, even true love if it is that. This…what we both feel is not peaceful at all. If I am to welcome my feelings then I must act on how I feel. And the only way I can accomplish such a thing is to find a way to bring Emma back to me, just enough so that I can tell her how I feel and we can speak about this."

"Then do it." Regina lifted her eyes to look at Belle. "You're smart, you're so determined. Set your mind to it and find a way. And once you choose to love her, to do something about it, just so you know, you have a friend in me to help you somehow. Because I somehow believe that your intentions are purely good. You don't want to hurt her. And since you have opened up to me like this, trusting me, I bet I have nothing to worry about where you and Emma are concerned."

"Except your dearest friend Snow White…"

"I think that if you change for the better into a person who uses her heart to love and make decisions, then even Snow will soften up to you."

Regina doubted that above all. But she decided that she could think things through. Maybe something could be done. And upon leaving each other's presence that evening, possibly close to midnight, they both parted as friends. Regina never wiped her memories of their conversation. No, she allowed that one to remain intact for she needed to confide in someone. That was a risk she had taken. And to at least have someone on her side for a change, that was comforting. Never did Belle judge her severely or attack her with her past actions. What had been accomplished was just a discussion about what mattered at hand.

If it was one thing she despised was to continue to live in the past. That had been her motive, her driving force many years ago. But now it appeared as if it had become Snow's passionate determination.

* * *

For days she spent waiting on a reply still. Curled up in the library, Emma could not resist the urge to leap up as the incoming mail was announced, hoping still that she'd get a letter from Regina. She waited and waited. And even though her plan had been wished upon to be successful, all she received was nothing: appointment.

The message she had sent along with Tinkerbell hadn't been entirely true to begin with, to tell Regina that she was letting go because really and truly, she couldn't let go at all. No. In fact, with that one bold lie that crossed kingdoms, Emma was becoming more and more devastated even as she hoped to get a reaction from the Queen. When the message was delivered, she had hoped that it would spark some fire inside the older woman, it would make her realize what she had and she'd find a way, she'd finally admit that above all, there was some flicker inside her to want this. Even if it was just a flicker, not exactly a flame, maybe they could just try from there.

But nothing happened.

And the young woman began to realize that above all, distance was indeed needed as her mother had said. This was all a one sided delusional affair and maybe she should just give up on it.

She was chasing a kitten through the castle, thankful that she had on her boots for if she had on shoes, then her speed would have been minimized. The ball of fur had entered the door just like that as her eyes had been scanning the landscape outside, the soaked trees and grass after last night's storm. And upon her observing the split on a branch of one of her mother's trees, something brushed past her right foot, jolting her immediately.

And now the chase had ensued, a dash through the castle as the kitten appeared to know the corridors and rooms more than she did. She ran past guards who smiled in her wake, her father who turned to watch her, his laughter following her. And right past Snow who was on her way to the breakfast room, a paper tucked under her right arm. Into the backlands the chase ended up, the kitten darting over flowers, petals flying in the wind as she did. But Emma didn't give up. She ran in the hopes of catching her so that she'd have a new distraction. Horses were huge, but kittens were so tiny and cuddly that her heart yearned for one.

Very soon, both of them ended up tumbling over a small hump near a pond. And clutching at anything in her grasp, Emma slid down the remaining bank near the stream, her boot barely jamming a rock. Lucky she was to escape the waters, but her dress was stained with mud, twigs stuck in her tangled blonde hair. And the kitten sat triumphantly on the hump just above, its blue eyes staring warily at her. Then licking its lips, she could have sworn that it smiled.

"Dammit", she groaned. Pushing herself up, she approached it slowly, making clucking sounds, a hand outstretched. And just like that, the chase began again. This time, the kitten ran back towards the castle, Emma staggering after it as her bruised right knee was pinched with pain.

Two minutes later, she was changing her dress, deciding to slip into a black shirt with black tailored pants when a mewl ensued from behind her. And upon turning around, her eyes were cast on the creature sitting mischievously on her bed, its paws licked clean.

"You little devil!" she seethed, her eyes flashing. "Ahh!" and she flung her dirty dress its way so that it managed to cover up the yellow ball of fur on her bed.

"I suppose you had your morning exercise already?" a voice called from outside her door. "Because I am suddenly in the mood to see you run again."

"Shut up, Neal!" she called, a smile spreading over her face. "Go away."

"I'll sit here and wait like a beggar anticipating alms."

The door was pulled open a crack and a hand was outstretched in his direction. "You want alms?" Emma asked, holding out the ball of fur, its legs squirming, "here's your alms."

Neal scrutinized the creature with awe. And without hesitation, he snatched it, smiling widely. "Emma, I think your hair produced a kitten. It has…" she growled, "…it has your hair color!" and the door was slammed in his face. "You and I, little buddy", he said holding the kitten up, "will be the best of friends. What's your name?" the ball of fur growled, eyes icy. "Damn, alright, I'll introduce myself first, geez. I'm Neal."

"Oh honestly you worry me sometimes", Emma said pulling the door open again, fully dressed as she snatched her hair up into a high ponytail, glasses on. "I'll name it Paws."

"Paws?" Neal asked as he stared at her with wide eyes. "How embarrassing is that. So he's supposed to introduce himself to his friends by saying, 'hey, my name's…' and by holding up a paw, they will all stare at him."

"Are you a man or a boy?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a Neal."

"Oh my gods", and shaking her head, she snatched the kitten from his hand then cuddled it closer to her face, "it's mine."

"Hey!" he called after her as she went down the corridor, "you can't take back a beggar's alms!"

"We're meant to be together", she called behind her shoulder.

"Wait…you and me or you and Paws?"

She never did answer. But she went along her way with that thought in her head, a sudden sinking feeling in her chest as she remembered a face and a name. Upon entering the breakfast room, Emma deposited the kitten on its own chair before sitting down and Charming observed her with a smile.

"I see the chase wasn't fruitless after all."

"This cat is officially my sidekick", Emma said picking up a knife then helping herself to a slice of bread. "I almost tumbled into a stream because of this creature. It has proven its worthiness."

"Good", Charming said smiling. Snow said nothing but chose to read her newspapers in silence.

Ever since the incident, the talk that night between her mother and a certain brunette, Emma's relationship with Snow had changed drastically. She had returned to her daughter's room that very same night to alert her on her ridiculous affections and how they must be stopped before she destroyed their family. Of course Emma had retaliated. But now she wished she hadn't because she had said some harsh things. In fact, recently she was easily pissed off when anyone attempted to make a joke with her. Her mood was ever changing, and mostly icy. Like yesterday she had shouted at a guard after he voiced his concern in her leaving the castle as it rained.

Now Snow noted that her daughter was wearing black eyeliner and black clothes. There were no colors anymore, no yellow dresses or flowers in her hair, no shoes. No. Apparently Emma was rebelling and she'd have none of it.

"I want to see you wearing anything else but black", Snow said from behind her paper. "You can keep the eyeliner but wear color."

And of course, Emma grew angered. "Nothing is wrong with black."

"Yes, if you wear black every single day as if you're mourning."

"Well maybe I am mourning", Emma said sharply.

Snow lowered her papers to stare at her daughter. "And why would you be mourning?"

"Oh you know the answer already." Lowering her eyes, Emma began to butter her bread, knowing that her father's eyes were on her.

"She isn't dead yet."

The silence that drained the room after Snow uttered that one sentence chilled the air immensely. And Emma's insides froze over, her heart began to beat frantically in her chest, fists clenched under the table.

"Snow, don't…" Charming said softly, his eyes on his wife.

"No, I'd like to hear what my mother has to say", Emma said now, anger boiling inside her. "I'd like to hear her say how happy she'd be if Regina died, if she got killed because you're just waiting on that day, trying to find an opportunity to…kill…her."

"Maybe I am", Snow said directly.

"This isn't her fault! It was never her fault!" Emma said in a loud voice.

"I will excuse you because you have no idea what she did, what her actions were like many years ago." Picking up a bit of toast, Snow proceeded to pick up a knife, then she dipped it into a jar of jam.

"I'm not talking about the past. I'm speaking about what happened recently. And ever since that night, you haven't spoken to me about any of it. It's almost as if you're avoiding the subject like the plague when I wanted to know what she said to you."

"I already told you what she said." Charming was watching his wife with expecting eyes. "She said she wishes not to see you again and it was just a silly game you were both playing. All of it had no importance. And from that night on, she wants nothing to do with us like before."

Emma wondered if it was entirely true, what her mother related to her. And her gaze wandered to her father, because he had been there that night too when the conversation had occurred between the three of them. Ever since that night, when she tried to speak to him about the matter, her mother would suddenly appear and he'd change the topic. Of course he understood and she knew her father would never lie to her. Unlike her mother who would fabricate her own story to cover up the truth. Charming however, considered her with an expressionless face as he chewed his scrambled eggs.

"Fine, mom", she said without looking at Snow. "If you say so."

"You have been writing to her."

Emma almost choked. And snatching her glass, she hurriedly sipped her water, clearing her throat as her eyes became pinched with tears.

"You have been writing to her and it has to stop. I'm telling you this now. If I find that you continue to write letters to that wretched woman, I will…"

"What?" Emma asked angrily, her eyes focused on her mother. "You will do what?"

Snow glared at her. "You have no idea how serious this is, do you? This needs to stop, Emma. It's not real and it's not…it's not…ever going to be accepted by your father and I, this ridiculous belief that you feel some attachment to a woman who is supposed to be your enemy, a woman who you don't even know, what she did, how she threatened your family."

"The fact that you kept this from me for so many years angers me", Emma declared, "when you could have told me about her, no, instead I had to find myself in a situation where I came face to face with her. You know it was bound to happen, both of you knew that someday I'd meet her and you hid all these things from me…"

"We were protecting you! To avoid the truth was something that seemed to be suitable for the time, for you to not know…"

"Dad…" Emma said, turning to look at him, her eyes searching his frantically, "dad, I need you to say something to me, to tell me something about this."

David considered her with warm eyes, and his love for his daughter remained in his heart as dear to him more than anything else. As he chewed, he smiled warmly at her and was quite aware of the glare he was receiving from his wife. But on most occasions, he noticed that Emma was becoming more like him whilst Snow was becoming someone absolutely different from how she had been. It was as if she suddenly was cemented on passing judgments, on living in the past when her actions many years ago had been to move forward, to push things aside.

Now because Regina had someone become involved with Emma, Snow had cracked. And he understood. Of course he was affected too. But from his side, all he could see below the surface was that somehow Emma had suddenly found herself in a situation where she had truly taken on a liking to Regina. And he believed in his daughter. He knew that she was choosy, and she had never attached herself to someone before, not even Neal. To have her suddenly declare that she loved someone: it could either be that she was under a spell which he doubted, or she was genuinely in love with the Queen. Why he refused to believe she was under a spell was simple: something would have been much different about Emma. Instead now he could see that she was trying to somehow distance herself from her feelings, whatever they were.

Emma spent almost the entire day outdoors these days, distracting herself. It wasn't as if she was in a daze of some sort. It was as if she was fighting with something.

"All I can say on the matter is that you are old enough now to determine your feelings. I am not saying that I agree on your source of attraction", he said quickly as Snow's glare became icier. "No, I am simply saying that you are old enough to understand these things, to know that your mother and I have reached our judgment on Regina based on our experiences and our past. You, however, have never had a past with her. You are spared from that, thankfully. But we've kept things from you because we knew that you are very curious. If something is told to you, you want to find the answers. And that's exactly what you did by going behind our backs to approach Regina. I'm not saying you were wrong to think of listening to her side because that's sincerely kind of you. You just need to understand that sometimes people are not who you think they are. And you have to be very careful with people who you trust."

She stared at him for a long time. And he did the same. "Thank you, dad…"

"For…" he pressed on, inclining his head.

"For understanding me without passing judgments first…"

"Emma, I never passed judgments on you", Snow said defensively. "I'm your mother and I'm trying to protect you."

"You have no idea how I feel, mom", Emma said, hurt in her voice, "this is all about you, what you want, and you just refuse to even think for a minute that maybe what I feel is true. And it may be stupid, it may sound crazy to you, but it's true. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm actually old enough to know how I feel. And I want to be her friend."

"She could have put a spell on you, made you drink some potion…"

"It's neither because both can only affect the mind, but I actually felt my way through this using my heart. You taught me to never judge people, to listen to their side first. And I wanted to do that. It's not like she tried to kill me or something."

Both Charming and Snow looked at each other and Emma caught them in the act. Narrowing her eyes, she searched her mother's face.

"I suppose this is where we tell you that she tried to kill you many years ago when you were just seven", Charming said flatly. Emma's eyes were huge. "She sent poison along with someone who got into the castle through the servants and slipped the poison in your porridge. The only side effects were mild, just a rash and a fever. But upon checking you, Rumple detected the source. And he said it was a poison made by her own hands to kill you."

"Now you tell me this." Emma was speechless, her head felt frozen and fingertips icy as she stared at him. "And what did you do?"

"We locked her up again. Rumple fixed the cell she was in to torture her, forcing her to drink a potion that turned her magic against her, and after seven years in there, well…" he sighed, waved a hand in front of him, "she was released. And after that, she decided to continue to attack us, a lot of lives lost. Then after about a year, she just stopped. We never heard from her for four years until now."

She didn't know what to think at that moment. How would you react to this injustice, this choice on her parents' side to refrain from telling her things she needed to know? It was all unbelievable that they expected her to trust them when she could not even trust them to tell her the truth, the whole truth. Bits and pieces were escaping when she pushed them hard, but if there was no effort, then things would just remain unsaid. It was highly possible that they were keeping loads of information from her, hidden away believing that somehow she was protected by not being aware. But it was all hurtful to think that they thought her unfit to hear such things.

"I wish you would tell me everything", she said, her eyes stinging, "instead of hiding stuff from me."

"We want to tell you everything but the more we tell you, you build up this portfolio, using what we say to investigate. We know you, Emma", Snow said quietly, her eyes softening up now. "In more ways than one, we know that the more you know, the more you want to find out. And that's dangerous for you. She's not to be trusted. Please, you have to trust us on that. Based on what you know, can't you see that she isn't worthy of your attention or you seeking her out to be a…friend?" Snow chose her words carefully because she refused to believe otherwise. "Regina doesn't want a friend in you. She wants nothing to do with you. And deep down inside, you know that more than your father and I. Let her go."

Emma hung her head, and she chewed her toast, the bread tasting like cardboard, her mouth dry. Then after a few minutes had elapsed, she wiped her jam coated fingers and stood up. Then excusing herself without looking at either of them, her boots padded upon the carpet as she departed.

* * *

Four hours later as she was curled up playing with Paws, her right boot hanging dangerously out the window in her bedroom, emerald eyes were filled with tears. And scratching the kitten behind the ears, she sniffed, reaching up to wipe her cheeks as tears stained her pants.

"How in the world could I just fall in love with a stranger just like that Paws?" she asked in a shaky voice, her throat aching. The kitten mewed in response. And resting her head back on stone, she sighed. "I suppose I thought I saw more in her eyes and I…just felt something. But who am I to feel something? I've never been in love. What does love feel like anyway."

"Meeew?" climbing up the front of her shirt, a paw batted out at her pendants dangling on her chest.

"I don't know much…" and she squeezed her eyes shut as they stung, her chin becoming smothered with bites, "but I know that I love her because I've never felt that way about anyone before. It's like she makes me feel so different. And I just want to be…so close to her all the time. Being away from her kills me. I want to…know more about her. I want to…talk to her and hear her voice. I can't let her go…"

"Meee…" a nose was pressed into her right ear, tickling her skin as she gasped and standing on her hind legs, a paw brushed over her scar right near her bruised skin. Reaching up, Emma gently pressed the indentation with a finger and breathed in.

When her eyes travelled to meet the landscape below, the glare of the green grass fluttering in the wind, a familiar face met her gaze. And lifting a hand, Hook waved, that charming smile on his handsome face. For a moment something sparked in her memory but then it was gone just like that. It was almost as if there was a recollection that was supposed to capture her attention. However, upon seeing Ruby skip across the lawns to stand by Hook's side, her laughter audible from upstairs, Emma suddenly frowned.

Snatching his left hand, her friend snugly melted into Hook's side as she gazed up into his face. And wrapping an arm around her waist, the two of them walked off, engaged in conversation as if they were close friends. Worry began to tickle her, confusion as to Ruby's attachments. And then realizing that she had her own issues to deal with, Emma shook it off internally for it was none of her business really. Who was she to judge anyway: someone who knew not what love was in the first place? She was such an immature soul where love was concerned.

Sliding off from the window seat, Emma deposited the kitten upon the floor as she silently decided that perhaps writing would soothe her mind. Getting the words out on paper, the feel of the formation of feelings upon paper was always effective on her part. And snatching up her book of poetry, she sat upon her bed as the midday sun raged outside, drinking up the waters of the oceans, the remaining sprinkles on the grass to sputter it out again in heavy rain later on. She liked when it rained for the sound of it managed to drift her off into thoughts, not just one direct line of thought but several thoughts.

Just as she was about to set the tip of her pen to paper, there was a knock on her door. And without hesitating, her mother stepped in. Emma eyed the large box within her arms and she searched Snow's eyes. The latter came towards her with a small smile, then deciding that it would be best to skip all talk, she placed the box unto the bed next to her daughter and reached down to smoothen her blue afternoon dress.

"These were your favorite things when you were younger", Snow said softly, her eyes meeting her daughter's as she smiled. "I guess I thought that you could do with a bit of good memories to comfort you. Oh…" and she pointed towards the box, her eyes lowered, "that nameless doll is in there. The one you used to have with you all the time, dark hair…you never went anywhere without her."

"Thanks", Emma said, reaching out to grab the lid of the box, her eyes lowered. She waited.

The tension between the two of them was evident from their choice to avoid each other's eyes. And Emma's heart pinched from hurt because always she had been close to her mother. They shared everything, from chats about books they read to gossip about the villagers, laughing like two silly friends. Now all she could do was to wait on something that never would come. And what exactly did she want? Maybe somewhere hidden deep within her mother, there was a need to reconcile with her enemy. Maybe that's what Emma really wanted,: to have them become closer so that she could just see Regina again.

"I can't even go with Ruby outside the kingdom to buy jewelry?" she asked, pouting as her eyes were focused on the box before her.

Snow sighed, "no."

"Can you at least ease up with the guards, tell them to stop following me everywhere I go then?"

"Emma…" Snow began warily, turning around to leave, "just find something to occupy your mind. You have no need to frequent outside the kingdom."

"The guards…" she pressed on, trying her best to sadden her tone. "I don't like them following me."

"The guards were given orders from your father and I and those orders will remain there until we are certain that you have no intentions of escaping."

"But I wouldn't escape."

"I'll see you at dinner."

"I wouldn't…" Emma said in a small voice, feeling smaller than her nineteen years old self.

Snow's heels clicked upon the floor as she went to the door and without responding, she went through it, signaling for the guard standing outside to stay where he was.

"I wouldn't…" she said to herself. And suddenly the sheet resting on her bed began to move towards the edge as if being tugged. Forgetting she wasn't alone in the room, Emma bent sideways to peer unto the floor, her eyes wide. And when her eyes met the feisty yellow kitten jumping with its paws outstretched, chest heaving, she hung her upper body over. Scooping her up, she deposited the ball of fur next to her and eyed the box with curiosity.

It had been years since she had seen those things. Most of them had been forgotten of, to be honest. To clear out her room had been the intention of it all: the need to empty her room of all childish things such as teddy bears and dolls. Now the occupants of the box intrigued her somewhat. And pulling it closer, Emma sat on her knees, peering over the lid as her eyes scanned the contents. The first item that met her eyes was the top of a golden teddy bear. Pulling it from inside, she smiled softly as the words embroidered on its chest washed her over with familiarity: "To my Princess, my little girl, Emma. Love, dad."

With its pink nose and button eyes, its pink vest and pink paws, Emma remembered how she used to talk to the creature every night when her father went on his journeys to trade as he used to tell her. And now as she squeezed it into a hug, she realized that no matter what, he was always close to her, always understanding her when even her mother couldn't.

But upon resting the bear aside, her right hand reached inside to paw around in the box, fingers meeting the feel of firm coarse material. Upon grabbing said item, then lifting it up, Emma's eyes rested on a blood red hat with black trimmings of lace attached to it. And at first the familiarity of the item wasn't catching on her memory, that was until she saw the red satin bow tied neatly with the sprinkle of gold glitter. Immediately she remembered the item and its importance to her. The memories were dull ones, but clear enough for her to remember exactly what had transpired.

It had been a sunny day in another village and she had strayed away from her father only to have her eyes be cast upon a doll stand. And then there had been a lady on a horse. She couldn't remember the person clearly but whoever it was had been kind enough to give her two items: this hat she was holding and… Getting up on her knees, Emma's eyes searched the box and sparkled when she caught sight of the doll her mother had referred to.

"Oh noo", she whispered as it was pulled out, short hair tangled, and dark eyes drawn with red painted lips, a dress made of yellow fabric sewn to perfection. But that wasn't the dramatic part for Emma. No.

As she held the doll and turned her around, this way and that, something forced Emma to pull down the collar of the dress behind the toy's neck. Upon doing so, there it was. The writing was scrawled but clear enough to understand and as soon as she saw the name, a gasp ensued from within her.

_**Wegina** _

That one name: that one word succeeded in washing her over with memories that had been there but seemed to appear vague before. Now they were sharp memories, filled with a face and dark hair, dark eyes and a kind smile. Immediately tears swelled up in her eyes and she couldn't believe any of it at first. But then the voice, the boots and her hair, her smile and her horse: it all came back to her now. And as soon as she remembered, her heart began to ache terribly, almost like a slicing pain. Snatching the doll, Emma pressed it to her nose and inhaled, and with her other hand, she reached for the hat, remembering instantly that it had been worn by the woman she had suddenly began to love and admire. She smelt that too and wondered how after all these years the material could still smell vaguely like Regina. It did.

That same perfume, flowery and fresh, a mixture of fragrances all in one: it was too much for her. And throwing herself unto her bed, the two items pressed on her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut and fought the tears. Did Regina remember or realize that she was the same little girl on the road that day? But that would be a slim chance. Perhaps she did remember. Maybe she didn't

Whilst Emma was lost in her memories and the scent of a woman she yearned to be with, that very same woman was also thinking of her.

* * *

"She was supposed to be here by now", Tinkerbell said scowling, her eyes darting across the road, right shoe tapping impatiently. "We have to catch the hair lady before she starts to get bombarded with other customers."

Regina was lost enough in her own thoughts but managed to snatch the worry. "Hair lady?" she asked, arms folded.

"Yeah, I'm going to try some color in my hair, you know, like Ruby. I was thinking green highlights."

"That's nice."

"Or maybe black highlights or red… What do you think?" Green eyes searched a face that was turned in the other direction, gazing upon nothing in particular as they stood there under the gazebo, shaded from the sun as the rustle of the leaves around them refreshed the scene. "Black or red, or green?"

Her dark hair was pulled back and clipped up without a careful style. And she had on only black eyeliner, heavy and neatly done. Her lips were painted red but not a sharp tone, just light enough for color. Such a light tone matched the lighter shade of red that her dress was, the usual wide flowing bottom with the tight bodice, however lacking ruffles at the wrists and around the neck. The style was simple this morning, and upon her arrival, Tinkerbell immediately noticed the change, the absence of an expected powerful entrance, only a soft tone and the avoidance of eyes meeting. Something was wrong and she knew what it was, but she had been afraid to bring up the topic for discussion after last night.

"Regina…"

Dark eyes were moist with tears and Tinkerbell knew she had been crying because her eyeliner could never hide the lines around her eyes, the way she blinked as if they burnt from emotion.

"Regina…"

"Yes", her tone wasn't strong but barely audible and turning to look at her friend, she barely smiled. "I'm sorry, either color would suit you just fine."

Lifting a hand, Tinkerbell moved to rest it upon her friend's right shoulder and she squeezed gently, her eyes worried. "I can see you're still bothered. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't sleep well."

"Well why don't you retreat to your room, close the blinds and lie down then?"

The sickening enclosure of space within her room, the dark curtains and the walls pressing in on her, flattening her chest, forcing her to struggle to breathe last night suddenly tormented Regina. And lifting a hand, she pressed it on her chest, slowly trying to gather composure.

"No. I'll…find something else to occupy myself with."

"You do that", Tinkerbell said.

The carriage drew nearer now and with a crack of his whip, the wheels stopped turning. Throwing open the door, Ruby's face peered out from within and a hand was outstretched, eyes dancing.

"Oh come here you!" she called.

"My lady", Tinkerbell did a curtsy as Regina watched her and then she dashed off towards the carriage. Stepping up, she ducked inside and Ruby's eyes met Regina's.

"Your Majesty…"

The Queen lifted a hand to wave and she returned to hugging herself. "Lady Lucas…"

"How goes it?" a smile turned up the corner of her mouth and she searched Regina's eyes.

"I'm fine."

"No she isn't", Tinkerbell whispered into an ear. "She's sad."

"Hey why don't you come along with us then?" a hand was gestured for the brunette to come forth. "Come along."

But the Queen shook her head. "Thanks, dear but not today."

"Alright then. See you."

"We'll bring back a pastry for you!"

And the carriage was off, swaying as it went down the road towards the gates that were lifted to allow them to depart once more. Standing there for a long time, Regina watched the guards sitting on the wall as they rested their swords out before them, the blade glinting in the sun. And with smooth movements, two of them polished the blades, eyes lowered. A few were gazing her way, and one waved. But she never returned the gesture. Instead, she stepped back them decided to take a walk around her grounds.

As soon as she managed to reach just the archway leading to her gardens, the signal of an oncoming carriage stopped her and upon turning around, she watched with expecting eyes. Most times when unannounced carriages came into her grounds, she'd wonder who it was for her guards were given strict orders never to allow anyone pass without checking them. For years the Charmings never entered her kingdom. And she was hoping, she just hoped that maybe it was someone returning.

Regina wished that it was Emma in one of those carriages, somehow deciding to come back.

But it wasn't Emma this time.

As the door was pushed open, a woman stepped out wearing a wide yellow skirt with a red long sleeve blouse and as their eyes met, she smiled.

"I just thought I'd stop by", Belle said smiling as well, her eyes warm. And without even asking, she embraced the Queen in a soft hug. "I'm on my way to visit a friend in a village over. So I decided to pass through."

"How kind of you", Regina said, memories of last night still fresh in her mind.

"After our talk last night, I figured that maybe you spent most of your night up, just thinking about everything. And I came by to tell you that above all things, we must never allow ourselves to feel terrible about what we've done." A hand was raised to brush Regina's right cheek. "Just know that whatever you did, that's gone and you must now live in the moment, think about the future."

A smile was offered in reply.

"So have you slept at all? You look tired."

"I couldn't…"

"Oh dear, I think you should take a cup of tea and sip it slowly. It helps in more ways than one. After that you might want to relax a bit, feet up and your mind anywhere else but on the things that worry you."

"Did you…" Regina stopped, her eyes focused on Belle.

"I did", Belle said smiling. "And I think it's a lovely idea. It's a first step and it's one that will make a lasting impression."

"Good."

"Well then, I think that I must be going now. Best to catch the day before the light dies out. I might pass by on my way back to see how things are with you."

"Thank you, Belle", Regina said, her eyes never leaving the other woman.

"Get some rest", and reaching out, she took the brunette's right hand and squeezed it softly. Their eyes searched each other's and for a few seconds, all Belle could see was an older woman who was lost. She was severely being affected by all of this and it troubled her. "A word of advice, your Majesty…hold your head up, be like your kingdom and never collapse. A Queen is as strong as her heart is. And you've managed to be strong for years no matter what."

Regina was, like last night, intrigued by Belle's kind words, her advice given as a friend and not an enemy. She was affected by this woman who trusted her, and all of a sudden, her heart felt warm, almost as if being spared from judgment by someone was something she had been yearning for. What was needed was a friend. Tinkerbell was different. Belle just appeared to be genuinely interested in her wellbeing.

"Please stop by later and have tea with me", she said. "I'd like your company once more."

"I will." Belle smiled wryly. "Get some rest, sit and do nothing all day. Don't stress yourself out. If it's any help to you, just sit by the window and admire the landscape: think outside your mind. I'll stop by later."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

And when the carriage pulled away, Regina turned on her heels, her destination in mind already. The sound of her boots upon the stone walkway echoed in the silence around her as birds chirped, as the gardeners trimmed the hedges to the far left near the fence. A guard waved to her as she passed by and she nodded curtly, her eyes showing no emotion. But that wasn't new to any of them, the fact that she was anything but friendly. Most times they were lucky if they received an acknowledgement if any. Other times if she did consider them, they'd rush to tell their friends that they had been noticed as if it was some kind of milestone in their career, employed under her.

Regina was fully aware of how powerful she was as Queen for there was no other. She was conscious of her status and the fact that her actions were under watchful eyes every second. There was a time when she cared for such things: her appearance in the public, her manner of approaching situations but recently she began to melt under such strong expectations. If she had to kill, she did kill, never flinching. And if it was one thing she despised was anyone speaking ill about her. Of course her footsteps led her to the side staircase that was never used by anyone. Said staircase spiraled upwards into a tower that wasn't that high but tall enough. And just as she was stepping up, there was a whisper behind her, wind whipping her dress lightly.

"Don't we have something to plan?"

She spun around, her heart racing but a smile spreading on her face as their eyes met. "Yes we do."

"Then we must."

"Of course…"

"Where?" Maleficent asked, the green sequins on her bodice sparkling from the sunshine just outside the archway. Green… Regina wasn't surprised at all. "Up there?" she asked, pointing.

"Perhaps…"

"Why all up there? I'm wearing heels and my feet will ache after climbing so many steps, dear."

"Secrecy is worth the effort."

"Oh you and your torture…" Maleficent stepped around her and took the first step upwards, then another. It wasn't long before she created distance between the two of them, Regina merely five steps behind. And turning around, she shook her head. "I suggest you forget you're over fifty and tap into that fountain of youth buried deep inside you, my friend for we will never reach the top if you continue at that pace."

"Apparently that fountain isn't bubbling at the moment."

"Must I levitate you?"

"Don't mock me."

"You're too heavy for me to carry in my arms."

"So she says but quite the opposite when I dominate her."

"Oh you want to speak about sex so early in the day, your Majesty?" stopping, Maleficent peered down upon her dark hair friend. "Then I must tell you that less than twenty minutes ago, I was engaged in an orgy of both genders."

Regina smiled. "And you didn't call me. How selfish of you."

"La!" Maleficent laughed. "So who's on your guest list, dear, other than the usual?"

Gripping the bannister, the brunette stepped up then up again, trying to ignore the way her muscles tightened in her thighs. "As far as I'm concerned, whoever comes, comes. Everyone comes for the festivity, a chance to be in the Queen's court. No one comes for me."

"That is why we must consider this carefully. It's your birthday after all and you must have some form of enjoyment, entertainment, a play room." Maleficent turned to consider her with mischievous eyes. "Oh you must have a play room."

"To play what, cat and mouse?"

"Oh how is it that your fun side is getting so dull as you reach a year older now? It's almost as if your mind is occupied and you're someone lacking in engaging in activities because there is a love interest."

"Maybe there is."

Eyes widening, Maleficent stopped and turned her way, disbelief evident on her face. "Why who is it then? Oh my finally it has happened? Then I must stop to listen! Who is it that has caught the Queen's heart after all these years?"

Regina didn't answer but chose to step up and past her friend.

"Fifty three…I am still younger than you are. And my beauty tells the story." She was trying to avoid the topic.

"Tell me who it is, dear friend for I will not stop bothering you on the matter."

They had almost reached the top when her arm was snatched and upon turning around, they faced one another with bold eyes. "If I tell you, you will torture me."

"Then all the same, you must tell me because I'll torture you either way."

Breathing in, she smirked, and pulling her hand away, Regina stepped up into the wide room, her dark eyes meeting her large windows in the tower that produced a view that could leave one breathless if they were fascinated in landscape and nature. Stepping towards a window seat, she neatly sat down with one leg under her, turned sideways as her dark eyes gazed out into the sunshine, still with an overcast sky. And the heat was terrible, growing worst from the anticipated storm ahead. But she wasn't affected by such things.

"Is this person coming to your birthday party?" Maleficent pressed on, stepping closer.

"I hope she does come."

Her friend's eyes widened. "It's a woman." But then something flashed across her mind, a scene from her party many nights ago. And the scene was taken over by her friend being in conversation with another younger woman. At the time, the festivities around her had drowned her mind, forcing her to resist from tormenting her friend, peppering her with questions. But now it appeared as if everything came into new color from that recollection. "Blonde hair and emerald eyes…"

Immediately Regina turned to stare at her friend. "You remember…"

"I do. Who is she, this fine woman who has captivated my Queen's heart then?"

Sighing, the brunette turned her eyes outside to gaze upon her grounds as she considered it all. "We have a party to plan. And I know you will not want time to be wasted for it is just two days away. Let us just make such plans, and forget that topic for the time being."

"Okay, fine enough." Maleficent considered her friend with suspicious eyes. "Who is in charge of the invitations?"

Regina pressed her fingertips upon the window sill, eyes lowered. "I gave Robin Hood a list of names."

"Good enough, and that brings me to another topic if you wish to avoid that other topic. Suitor number three as I can recall is quite a handsome man. Are you keeping him or using him, or…"

"Do you want him, dear?" Regina asked, smiling wryly.

"Suppose you work out things with this…young lady, then I can only assume that when he is discarded, I can offer him my assets."

"Fine by me."

"So what's her name, the blonde with the emerald eyes?"

Regina took a long time to answer.

"Emma Swan."

"Oh shit", Maleficent said, her eyes wide. And she dropped the quill and parchment without realizing it at all. "What is it with you and blonde women, your Majesty?"

* * *

The night after, Robin was huddled in a corner of a room in the castle as they wrote the names on invitations. With their heads lowered, laughter ensuing as they shared jokes, Tinkerbell told him stories about the Queen, funny ones like her fear of butterflies and grasshoppers.

"She hates them", she said in a low voice, taking care not to speak loud in case the brunette walked into the room. "This one time, we were out in the garden and this nice Monarch butterfly came by our way, landing on her sleeve. You should have seen the commotion that ensued. Regina lashed out at it as if it was soo threatening."

"A butterfly?" Robin asked, laughing. "She can rip hearts out, can behead people, use a sword to slice men and she's afraid of a butterfly."

"Yes!" her eyes scanned the list of names on the parchment and she wrote the second to last one on the line provided. "Plus, she said she doesn't mind crawling insects, she just hates the ones that have some capability of chasing her. Grasshoppers on the other hand tend to chase her."

"I suppose it's her flowery smell…"

"Maybe…"

"One other thing is that she never discards of her corset…"

"That…" Tinkerbell said lifting a hand for emphasis, "is weird. I mean, if you have boobs, show them. Everything else goes except the corset and if you're lucky, she peels of her tights all the way."

"I can't believe we can talk about our Queen like this."

"I can't believe…" Tinkerbell said scowling, that these people are invited to her birthday party, they get invitations and we don't."

Robin smiled. "It's understood that we're invited."

"Still…" Tinkerbell frowned, "an invitation would be nice. I suppose when you fuck the Queen, that's your invite."

"Harsh but well played."

Suddenly green eyes were on fire with mischief. And snatching a blank invitation, she sucked in air as Robin watched her with curious eyes. They had finished the list, and no one was left. But as it would appear, Tinkerbell had someone else she wished to invite.

"No you write it", she said, pushing the card in his direction across the table.

His eyes widened. "Write what exactly?"

"Oh you know what…look at that list!" and she pinched the corner of the parchment, holding it up to show him. "What do you see?"

"A list of names?"

"Oh don't be so daft!"

He scrutinized the list. Then it suddenly dawned on him because as of recent, he was aware of her mischievous ways, the way her mind worked. And right now, he became fully aware of her line of thought.

"Ah…"

"But we can't address it directly…"

"You do know this might be treason."

"Treason? It's called giving the game a head start!"

"Regina could have written her name down but she didn't. She must have her reasons."

"I'll tell you what this is. It's her slipping up in her game. She has no game. When it comes to sleeping with someone, sure, I'll sleep with them. But this…this is where she needs a jump start."

"I gather that she's trying hard to keep her distance, and by doing so it is her choice. We shouldn't interfere."

"I am fed up with knowing that half a heart resides in this kingdom and the other half is stuck in another kingdom. Unity…" she said entwining her fingers together before her, "is what makes this world a better place."

"Yes but we must not interfere…"

"Write the name", Tinkerbell said crossly.

"I will not."

"Do it or I will do it."

Robin considered it then thought of a safer way to play the game. "Perhaps if we send a general invitation then we are not being intrusive. When cornered on our motives, we could merely state that we were trying to send a signal to the Charmings to show that Regina wishes to bury the hatchet, to become a family again."

"But that isn't our only motive."

"No, what we wish to do is to somehow deliver a message."

"Snow might tear up the invite."

"So what if she does? It is but a small step to shock her. I bet Snow would never expect that. And I don't think she would tear it up for that matter."

"Oh you don't know Snow at all. She's out for Regina's neck on a stick."

"Then we should just forget this."

Snatching the invitation, Tinkerbell quickly wrote Snow White and Prince Charming on the line. Then as Robin lashed at her hands, she managed to slide it into the fancy envelope, pressing the paste to close it off.

"There", she said holding it up. "It's done!"

"What's done?"

Both of them spun around on their chairs to consider Regina standing by the doorway, her eyes bloodshot as she was clearly lacking sleep for over a day now. She looked terrible. And Tinkerbell's heart was pinched with worry. Getting up, she decided to do something about it.

"We're done with the invites. Robin will take care of the rest whilst you and me retreat upstairs." And she slid an arm around her friend's waist, Regina's warmth meeting her skin. "I think someone needs a massage and a bed time story before she falls asleep."

"I cannot sleep…"

"Don't cross me", Tinkerbell warned. "I'm offering my massage free of charge."

"Robin…" their eyes met and she smiled wryly. He did too.

"Your Majesty…"

"Good night…"

"Likewise…"

"Now…" Tinkerbell pulled her out of the doorway, "let's get you undressed, fully undressed."

"Don't cross me", Regina warned, her eyes dark but she smiled anyway. "I am fully aware of your motives." For a second Tinkerbell stopped, feeling pressed with guilt from her actions just minutes before. "The corset stays on. And so does my leggings."

"You are so cruel! We both have the same things!"

"A Queen has her modesty…"

"Fuck modesty!"

"Now hurry along before I change my mind."

"I'm doing you a favor here! But before you change your mind, listen to you speak."

And they exited stage right.


	11. Ruby Drops The Bomb

It might be fair enough to declare that Emma had been making an effort to move on.

Letting go would have been harder if an intimate moment was shared to tingle one's memory. To spark up a flame in a young heart. But there had been none. Just the reminder of harsh words spoken and the Queen's bold order for Emma to leave her alone. So moving on wasn't fairly easy but eventually began to occur. A young woman who had fallen into a pool of darkness, sucking in feelings that were too intense initially to even process. As quick as the bites were, the wounds were entirely deeper than expected. So within a certain span of time, she believed that her heart was healing again.

The invitation that was discovered beneath her pillow.

A plan well devised by three people.

Ruby was the one who had snatched the envelope from the mailman that morning. Batting eyelashes and displaying a plunging neckline. The chubby man had gave in willingly without questions. After securing the deadly link between the two kingdoms, she strategically placed it within her red satchel. Belle couldn't wait for the chance to slip her hand in and retrieve the envelope. After Robin had alerted her on the mail in transit, she sparked up a new idea to help in the process. Pleading with the bookworm to be certain that it was placed into Emma's room, which was done with ease.

Snow and Charming had no idea what was transpiring under their very noses within the course of three days.

Their daughter was about to throw herself into a web of danger. With their current hustle and bustle pertaining to another wedding involving Princess Ariel and Prince Eric, plans were already being made. Arrangements to take two carriages, boat tickets bought, packing lightly for the trip. Snow was entirely busy because this was her close friend's affair. This was a wonderful thing to behold. So that when her daughter began to complain of severe cramps and headaches, she became quite flustered from the sudden change in events.

Emma of course had her reasons for displaying such symptoms. Faking a fever which was easily done, was simply observed by her father and the nurse called immediately. Upon offering a bribe of a necklace, Betsie left the Princess' bed chamber with flushed cheeks. She related to the Charmings that their daughter could not travel and required bed rest for two days. Therein began the plan to escape the kingdom and revel in freedom for four whole days.

The very first thought that came into her mind when she received the invitation was mystery. Strange as it was, the black and red parchment was addressed to her parents and not a Miss Emma Swan. Surely the Queen would never do such a thing. So this had to be something as part of a plan. Possibly the absence of her parents was already noted by the other kingdom. Even if that wasn't the case, had her parents been here, then the invitation would have been burnt immediately. Lucky thing it was that someone delivered it to her secretly. And she had no idea who would do such a thing.

How did Emma feel about the situation at this point?

Conflicted.

She wanted to believe that based on her effort to move past the heartbreak, then enough progress had been made. Filling her days with reading books, buried between the shelves of the grand library or sitting on a ledge outside as the wind chased butterflies. That was the aftermath of Regina's deliberate attempt to shut her out. To end everything, if there was anything to begin with. Perhaps she had been foolish enough to believe in this from the beginning. Falling in love with someone so suddenly and having no clear explanation how. Attaching this confusion to it being the first time, the blonde realized that she had no idea what the game of love entailed. Surely one must fall at some point. But so suddenly? So fast? So deeply? Especially attaching feelings to a woman who was so entwined in her past, her mere existence placed Emma in danger?

So the only thing Emma could do was to suck it up and find some way to work this out. She was like her father in this respect, always determined to find answers and resolve things. She wanted to talk things out. To understand why things happened. So the invitation was accepted for various reasons.

To break out of this prison and enjoy a party.

There would be food, lots of it.

To engage in an event that provided gossip and drama.

To travel.

And lastly, to guiltily see the Queen again.

As much as she wanted to stay away from Regina, something was desirably pulling her to the older woman. The act of trying to get over the affair of the heart wasn't an easy one. So on the evening of the Ball whilst Snow and Charming had long gone, a certain someone handsomely strode down the hall and discovered the guard stationed outside Emma's door.

"How in the world could you declare that no one cares about you," Neal provided, "when there is a person sitting right outside?"

Emma locked the door behind him and darted to the bed once more. Cassidy went to stand by the window like a figurine, admiring himself in the mirror across the room.

"They can't keep doing this to me," she said, fluffing up her pillow and throwing the green sheet over it. "I need to live my life. To get out. I need to see the world."

"And your definition of the world by chance," he snatched up the blonde wig and attached it to the pillow, "does this have to do with a particular kingdom where a Queen resides?"

"No," she avoided eye contact. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Where?"

Emma stood back and admired her work, the pillow appearing as if someone was curled up under the covers. "To Belle's place, or Ruby..."

"Both of them are going out this evening." Neal studied her face.

"Then I'll go by August for a visit."

"I feel offended that I'm not considered in your activities of the evening."

"You have Paws to keep you company."

"Paws is large like my palm and doesn't offer much in terms of conversation." He stepped in her way and they both stared at each other. "Where are you going? The truth or I'll follow you until I get some answers."

She said nothing in reply.

"You're going to Regina's Ball, aren't you?"

Emerald eyes diverted to the bed, arms folded. Her blonde hair was held up in a high ponytail, black rimmed spectacles were snatched off and she groaned.

"Emma, this woman, she isn't a great friend to have." Neal took a hold of her shoulders and moved in. Resting their foreheads together, his lips lightly brushed hers. "These past few days, after you kissed me, I have to admit, I've been thinking about your safety more than ever. And if you wish to stay safe, then don't put yourself in harm's way."

Yes she had kissed him because in the process of a ridiculous rebound attempt, they had become drenched in the rain. A downpour that left her shivering in his arms. And realizing that if she clung unto a hopeless rush of feelings attached to an older woman, then most likely nothing would result from that. Except severe pain and depression. So she had kissed him. Her first kiss with a man. And it still didn't make a difference because even though Neal was such a gentleman, even though he was handsome and enough, Emma still couldn't get Regina out of her mind. These last few days had been spent in his company though, trying desperately to find something that could not be found. And whilst he believed that there was an US, she still had doubts of anything else even existing.

Moving to the window, she waited.

"You regret kissing me then?" his shoulders brushed hers.

"I just need...time to process all of this."

"Take all the time you need," Neal reassured her, "and just remember that I'm always here for you."

She smiled wryly because that was entirely true.

"Are Belle and Ruby going with you?" even though she had not confessed, Neal could read Emma easily. "Because if they are then you are in safe hands. I wouldn't intervene then. I just wish that I could go with you."

"I know..." she turned to him and rested their foreheads together again, eyes fluttering close. "I wish you were. Then I could just have someone there to dance with."

"We can dance some other time..."

"I would like that."

He pressed a kiss unto her lips and she welcomed it.

As soon as Neal departed the room, her wardrobe was flung open and a pile of clothes lifted out. Dumping all of it unto her bed, she unclasped blonde hair that tumbled unto bare, fair shoulders. Emma slipped into a long sleeve red silk shirt and tucked it neatly inside a black pair of tailored pants. Pushing her feet into black, knee high leather boots, she zipped them up and applied light makeup. Light pink lip-gloss, nothing else. No corset, no high heel shoes nor an extravagant gown. Because as much as she was a Princess, this one was entirely different from any other. A wild spirit, not easy to tame, never was. Standing in front of the mirror, she left her blonde hair flowing loose and studied a face that was always too pale.

She had to admit though, the outfit looked very sexy on her. So manly but very hot, slight hips and the swell of her breasts beneath a shirt under a black vest. Snow would throw a fit if she knew that Emma wasn't wearing a corset. It was always a young lady's duty to wear one. But not this young lady. Not at all. The freaking thing choked her. It was like wearing a cage.

Then the next step of the plan was in action.

A careful whisper of wind caressed blonde tendrils as emerald eyes gazed unto the luscious green grounds surrounding the Charmings' kingdom. Searching for a particular shadow. Awaiting the wave of a hand. A signal to give the heads up to make a run for it. Eager enough, her fingers gripped the ledge and there was the rustle of leaves through the trees. Soothing her soul, nature awakening senses that tingled. Then the wave of red kerchief just near the concrete fence. Inhaling deeply, she rushed to the wall and pressed hard on the panel door. It clicked open and through the passageway Emma ran, her boots clapping upon concrete.

Belle met her and they bid the guards a good night, men who believed that the Princess was just going on a walk with a close friend. But after walking a corner away, they both ran laughing towards the awaiting carriage. Throwing open the door, Emma was suddenly confronted with a surprising couple in each other's arms, kissing intimately.

"What the..."

Both of them pulled apart, breathless. Hook and Ruby! It couldn't be! Wasn't her friend dating the fairy? Had Tinkerbell ended things off between the two of them? The pirate was dressed in black leather as usual. And Emma's brunette friend gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh come on, I have to explain and we have a long ride ahead." A hand was outstretched.

Belle stood outside the carriage staring. There was a slight pain in her chest from the sight. Once again, Ruby had managed to damage the one organ that really did beat extremely fast for a woman who could never see the truth.

"You better explain what happened," Emma demanded, stepping into the vessel.

Before the journey was over, Ruby declared that the fairy had ended things off between the two of them. That was it. She kept complimenting Hook's treatment to her, his charms and qualities. And all Emma could decipher from the sudden switch in partners was her friend's desperate attempt to get over the other woman. Something had happened. Something quite weird from the looks of it. Because Ruby avoided eye contact when speaking about Tinkerbell and even when Emma asked what exactly had happened, the only response was 'it just happened suddenly and I really don't care anymore'.

"I don't suppose Maleficent will dance with me," Ruby thought out loud, head leaned onto Hook's right shoulder.

"Any lady...or man for that matter who does not gaze upon you with admiration must be jealous," the pirate stated, studying Belle's face turned outside the window. "And anyone would love to dance with you, even a Queen such as Maleficent."

"I think your immature displays of affection is quite ridiculous," Belle muttered as Emma played with the leather wrapped around her knife. "I for one would not like to dance with someone who flits about from one partner to the next."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby stared back in bewilderment.

"Exactly what I said," French rolled her eyes. "Make up your mind on who you want and stick to it."

"So you disagree with me dating Hook?"

"It's not up to me who you choose to date."

"Then don't state your bold views about my behavior being immature if you have no knowledge on exactly what transpired." Ruby scowled. Emma stared at fists in red lace gloves that were clenched. The exact lace trimming along the bottom of her velvet dress with a plunging neckline. "I take pride in my sexuality and my love life. Whoever I date must not be your concern."

Belle said not a word after that.

The conversation turned to Neal and Emma. Apparently the bookworm had no idea about the recent relationship. And she wondered if indeed the blonde had moved past the intense feelings for a Queen who had become a friend to her. Of course she was tempted to ask Emma more on the matter but Ruby's blatant display of unjust ignorance bruised her heart. So that she remained silent instead of inquiring after the thought.

"So you two are serious?" Ruby smiled. Of course she loved the idea. Once her friend's heart wasn't attached to a certain brunette.

"Not even two weeks now," Emma said, holding her knife up to the setting sun, the blade glinting across the interior of the carriage. "But he's awesome."

"He's...awesome." The brunette frowned. She waited. "I hope you're not using Neal as a rebound."

Emerald eyes met hers and grew stormy because a certain gentleman was in the carriage. And her love life wasn't to be openly discussed in the presence of strangers, especially an affair relating to the Queen.

"Because if that's the case, then it's not fair."

"Says the woman who got dumped like two days ago and is back in the game again?" Emma returned smartly. "Don't get me wrong but you're no expert on relationships or love. So don't even try to judge me."

"I'm not judging you!" Ruby returned defensively. "I'm just saying that it's not right to...you can't just..." she sighed, "oh forget it."

"Yeah, forget it." Emma twirled a strand of blonde hair between her fingers and purposely burst it into many pieces. "You were never in agreement of it from the beginning. Even when I was really affected by everything. Belle was the only one who cared enough."

"I just think that it was too soon, too rushed and hardly convincing."

"So you're saying that I'm lying then?"

"No!" Ruby stared. "I'm just saying that no one falls in love so quickly and so deeply."

"Mom and dad did," Emma glared back, accidentally bursting the leather around her knife. "Dad said when he first met mom, he fell in love with her. And he was engaged to someone else. But he didn't want to believe his feelings. So he pushed it away until mom kept showing up. Mom loved him and felt attached to him."

"Because that's true love," Lucas said warily. "Whatever you're involved in, that's not true love at all."

"Sorry if I'm blunt but whatever I feel is my business and you have no idea what the hell I feel," Emma's eyes burnt. "So back off with your judgments which were there from the beginning and allow me to feel my way through this. I'm my own person and I know what I have to do."

Ruby held up her hands and blinked fast, "okay then. Do what you want. But just remember who's in charge of you on these little escapades and who you're dealing with."

Emma glanced at Hook as he tried to appear uninterested in the conversation. "I know who I'm dealing with."

"No, you don't."

"Even after this particular person in question sat next to you and practically allowed you to take a glimpse inside of a heart that truly means well?" Belle asked, glaring at Ruby. "Even after this person has shown you slight weakness pertaining to Emma? Forgive me if I'm wrong but the past is the past and yes we learn from our mistakes but we cannot dwell on them if moving forward is needed."

"I believe that it's not right. It's not the norm of things. And I will not accept it." Ruby folded her arms.

"The norm of things?" Belle stared back in bewilderment. "Even after you are completely aware of the initial truth?"

Up to this point in time, Emma had not been told about the prophecy. She believed that her older friends were discussing the truth in relation to her feelings. When the fact of the matter was, Belle reminded Ruby of the words of from that same prophecy.

"Words spoken by someone who clearly never means well, as you should know," Ruby was referring to Rumple, "and a simple word that can be taken to mean nothing else than death." She was speaking about Emma being prophesized as Regina's undoing.

"Well things have hidden meanings and we cannot take everything for granted."

"Which is why you remain buried in your books and fiction instead of facing the real world," Ruby diverted her eyes outside the window as Emma stared at her. "This world is shit. People don't mean well. Especially this particular person."

"One of these days you'll have to bite your tongue and hold back your words," Belle returned angrily, "because not everyone is to be judged easily. People must be given room to change and prove they have."

"So the two of you are friends now?" Ruby asked harshly, "from what I heard, you're thick as thieves, you two. Visits and having tea. Chit chat before the fire. "

This was news to Emma.

"There are actually people who appreciate my compassionate side and warming words," French said defensively, "unlike you who couldn't care less. Your blatant disregard for my feelings and everyone else proves that you are just self-absorbed. People actually need someone to be there for them. I am there for this person."

"Then fine," Ruby blinked back tears, completely affected by the other woman's harshness. "Do what you want."

"I'm concerned about Emma -"

"And I'm not?" this part was voiced a little louder than expected. "I'm concerned too! Which is why I'm telling her to back the hell away!"

"I think..." Emma said in a calm voice, "that this draws the line on this topic at the moment. I don't want to hear another word of it. I'm sick of romance anyway. Who am I fooling? I'd rather be independent than to engage myself in this ridiculous game."

"Neal is a good choice," Ruby said.

"But so is the other," Belle said.

And therein ended all conversation for the remainder of the journey.

It gave Emma time to ponder on certain aspects of her life. She kept thinking the same thoughts over and over again.

At that point, she had ridiculously kissed a man who honestly believed her heart belonged to him. Yet, even this could not be made certain. The serious attachment to anyone. Because yes, she loved one a lot more than the other, and could not wholly accept it. For various reasons. Regina had asked for the message to be delivered that she should stay away. That all affections be forgotten of. There was a forceful attempt to move past the Queen because the older woman simply could not love her back, and thought of the younger woman as inexperienced and immature. Barely tolerable. In other words, Emma was everything she didn't want. So were the opinions voiced? On several occasions too and at the moment, she had no reason to attend the stupid Birthday Party.

Why was she even going again?

To see a woman display the same stubborn ways and arrogant air in her presence? To watch the Queen move around as if she owned the world and had no concern for affairs of the heart? Why was Emma even in this freaking carriage? She gripped the edge of the red leather seat and blinked fast. Perhaps the door should be thrown open and she'd find her way back. But Belle had pleaded with her to come along. Now she was wondering what had happened and if Belle and Regina had become friends. Surely that wasn't true?

As soon as they carriage swayed into the courtyard and the sky colored purple, all attention turned to the grand castle looming before them. Windows now illuminated, the entrance doors thrown open as a few guests sauntered in. Not many from the looks of it. Just two carriages were pulled up before the balcony and the air remained fresh from the smell of flowers.

Emma immediately felt nostalgic. She felt severely achy inside from remembering the moments spent inside this very courtyard. Running to a carriage as she was called out for. Curling up in a ball whilst the Queen demanded that the driver stop. That was it. Those last words exchanged that still hurt inside her heart so much, she wanted to cry. But bit back the tears nevertheless because this wasn't a night to flirt with her Majesty as before.

This was the night to squeeze out answers and get a rise out of a woman who was cold as stone. She had one intent in mind, to be as bold as possible and stay out of reach. To dance with many men whilst being watched. To enjoy herself and show the older woman that she really wasn't affected any more by whatever happened. But that was a lie of course. Regina didn't need to know that though. What would happen was simply a display of feeling herself again. And maybe, just maybe faking it would spark a fire that would burn into reality. Maybe she'd leave here tonight with a stable heart and return to Neal.

As soon as the carriage emptied them out and the driver urged the horse to get a move on, they climbed the black stone steps. From behind, emerald eyes rested on how snugly Ruby's black dress fitted her, the curve of hips and shapely thighs. Hook resting a hand snugly on the small of the brunette's back. Belle remained by her side. They slackened their pace.

"How dare she do that to you?"

Emma stared back and got the message. "Oh you mean him? He's handsome but I'm really not interested in him because there's something about his behavior that troubles me. I could have sworn that I saw someone like him upon these same grounds before."

"But surely he doesn't have reason to be on good terms with Regina?" Belle was curious. "Has she ever mentioned anything to you about him?"

"No, anyway," Emma waved it off as they took two steps up, "if Ruby wants him then fine by me. All men are just weird to me anyway. Except Neal. He's really a man with a compassionate soul and a full pocket of humor."

"Wait a minute," Belle took her right arm, stopping the blonde. She frowned. "As it is now, Emma, how are your feelings currently in regards to Regina?"

They had discussed the depth of Emma's feelings that night. Belle had provided assurance that her friend was deeply in love with the Queen. The older woman had believed it was true. And now it was declared that everything had ended and a new love interest was indeed focused on intensely? Perhaps this had been mistake: bringing the blonde here. Maybe Ruby had been right because if Emma strode in there with such arrogant views then nothing good would come out of this evening. An evening that had been looked forward to by the Queen.

"Before I answer that," Emma tucked blonde hair behind her ears, "are you really friends with her now? Just as Ruby said? Are the two of you close now?"

Belle could not lie. She nodded. "As it so happens, one night Regina was in need of company and we ended up having quite a deep conversation. Mostly centering on you but not entirely. From what I know thus far, her thoughts on you have changed and she wants to accept the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Her...feelings," Belle swallowed, her heart aching. "Her feelings for you. She wants to accept that she can truly love someone again. And she wants to let you in."

Oh so suddenly it was decided that the door would be opened up? After this stretch of time that felt like four freaking years? Those nights when her mind and heart fought with each other, trying to find reason. Trying to attach some meaning to all of this. Blaming everything on fate and wondering if she could force herself to change the path because the older woman wished that. Now it was declared that the Queen wanted to accept that she had feelings for someone?

Emma glared back. "Well too bad," she said immediately. "Because after our last conversation, she basically told me to fuck off. Boldly too. So I don't need to hear that she has suddenly changed views. Calling me inexperienced and immature. Telling me that I'm a waste of her time. Do you know how that made me feel? You were there. You saw me in the carriage that day how I..." Emma clenched her fists, "...cried over her. I couldn't understand what the hell I was feeling and she just slapped me with words that were so painful, they left bruises in my heart. Still..."

Belle blinked back tears. She remembered that day. It had been painful even for her to witness. "Then why are you here then, Emma?"

"To prove to her that she doesn't mean anything to me anymore and I'm way past getting over her." The blonde wiped her eyes and stared at the door.

"But this is her birthday party!" Emma's shoulders were taken and she was pulled closer, "don't spoil the evening for her. This is a lovely day for her."

"The day the Evil Queen was born?" the younger woman asked back boldly.

"Evil isn't born, Emma," Belle said softly, "evil is made. And you now deep down inside that Regina isn't what she displays to everyone. She knows that you're capable of seeing that side of her. Just as I saw Rumple's inner being. They try hard to show the world the beast that makes everyone fear them. When inside they're just yearning to be loved. You've seen something inside of her that scared a Queen who never weakened before. You're capable of doing so much more. And her harshness, perhaps she was trying to help you."

"How?" Emma asked hoarsely, "how was she trying to help this at all? She basically shut me out."

Guests stepped past them and were in awe at the change of the castle's outlook.

"Because she was trying to protect you from being caged off by your parents. Snow and Charming have shown you what they are capable of doing. They've put guards on you 24/7, have banned all your outside visits and walks. All because of Regina. You've spent your entire life inside that castle all because they have a feud between themselves. If you can just see this the way I do, that maybe this has happened for a reason. Maybe the two of you falling in love with each other is a sign that the war will end. You're the only person who can stop it. You're the Savior."

"I'm no Savior," Emma muttered, "I get that she was trying to protect me. Okay, I accept that. So I had no choice but to move on. I can't just turn on and turn off my feelings. I can't keep loving someone who lives miles away like this. It's too much for me."

"It's too much for her too."

"Since you've become her friend, then if you get a chance, tell her this," the blonde's chest heaved, "tell her that she left me with no choice but to get over her and move on. And that's exactly what I've done. With Neal."

Without saying another word, Emma stepped up and approached the front desk. As soon as Henry saw her, he beamed, arms outstretched.

"Ah, my dear! You have shown yourself at last! Tell me," he drew her closer and patted soft blonde hair, "have you managed to read Great Expectations as yet?"

"I started," she commented. Pushing her invitation across the polished oak desk, it was received by no other than Maleficent. "It's a great book. I like it."

"And I've been rereading Wuthering Heights for the fourth time thus far. Quite a dark themed book."

The older blonde who stood behind the desk was dressed in a shimmering green, satin gown with a plunging neckline. Shiny beads were sewn across the bodice that was attached to a wide flowing bottom. The sleeves were made of green lace, fair skin visible from underneath. And Emma was receiving quite a study when the invitation was handed over.

"And what might your name be, dear?" green fingernails reached for the red quill.

"Emma Swan."

Immediately Maleficent's eyes were widened from realizing who the lady was. This was the opportunity to give a severe study on the character standing before her. Surely the Queen must be entirely mad to fall in love with this young woman. A young woman who looked no more than twenty and five if not younger. Such a manner of dressing like a man. Slight hips and the swell of breasts beneath a red shirt that suited the occasion perfectly. Regina having affections for this person standing before her? The Charmings' daughter? This must be a mistake!

"Before the evening is over," the older lady handed Emma the quill, "would you mind if we exchanged a few words privately? I would like to get to know you a little."

"Why?" Emma stared back.

Maleficent blinked. "On friendly terms of course. We do share a mutual person who resides in our heart, don't we?"

"If you're referring to the Queen then no," emerald eyes rested on the book, "she's not even a friend."

"Perhaps I understated the familiarity. Allow me to say that it must be more serious then?"

"Wrong again," their eyes met and Maleficent was stunned by Emma's boldness. "We're not friends. We're nothing else. I'm just here to show my face for my parents. They couldn't make it. I don't know who gave you the impression that something severe had developed. But you were misinformed."

Maleficent turned the book that the guests had to sign in to the first page and guided emerald eyes to the topmost line. "Then why are you on the VIP list as number one, Emma Swan?"

The blonde stared at her name etched in BOLD GOLD and swallowed hard. That was enough to stun her. It had to be a mistake. It had to. Regina would never brave such a move. Placing her name at the top of a list that would be seen by many people? This was quite a big step but one that slightly tickled her heart.

"Why you mean a great deal to my Queen," Henry piped up from beside her. "Her Majesty adores you. She just has a funny way of showing it."

"Good to know," she signed her name with a shaky grip and with eyes lowered, walked over to where Belle stood.

"What was that about?" her friend asked, linking their arms together.

"She put my name as VIP," her voice was unsteady, "number one. It must have been a mistake..." Ruby and Hook entered the Ballroom, arms wrapped around each other.

"No mistake," Belle said smiling, "you are number one."

"No, I'm not," Emma replied, fists clenched. "I'm not...number one to someone like that."

For the entire walk into the Ballroom, her mind was still attached to what had occurred at the front desk. Maleficent, Regina's closest friend had voiced knowledge on the Queen considering Emma as much more. But what stunned her still was that the brunette had purposely put her name on that list in that particular position. Surely it mustn't mean what she believed it to be? That Belle was entirely right and things had changed. That this was fate: her decision to come here and to have the two of them meet. She couldn't ignore the beating of her heart, the aching in a chest that heaved.

Her imagination soared when they stepped into the room at last. From the entryway in, dark vines were wounded around railings and black marble boulders. The grand marble floor was polished to a shine and the middle was covered with a carpet as red as blood. The exact red that matched the heavy curtains parted and the champagne served chilled, held up upon trays as waiters gracefully delivered. Among guests that lingered here and there, chatting lightly and dressed for the occasion. Women wearing full gowns with extraordinary hairdos. Men in sharp suits, even Robin who had on a black one with a red tie and was standing in Tinkerbell's company near a window.

His gaze was directed on the ice sculpture of a large horse, crystal water gushing out of its mouth just to the right of the stage where a band was setting up. Three men tuning a guitar and violin and one seated before a grand pianoforte. Fingers flexed, the musician fixed his notes before him and glanced at the middle of the room as if ascertaining the dances to follow that evening. Yellow lamps that flickered behind square glass cases upon the concrete walls, walls painted dark red. Candles that cast shadows across the walls as people moved about. And just beyond a door, emerald eyes met tables covered in food as people already began to help themselves.

"Emma!" the second Tinkerbell cast eyes upon them, she waved her arms. Dressed in a green strapless dress that stopped just by her knees the fairy looked stunning. But it was the red shoes that were stared at by both Belle and Emma.

"Quite...the addition," French commented with a smile.

"Oh these?" Tinkerbell twisted her right shoe unto the side, gazing down. "Her Majesty forced me to wear something red because it's her favorite color and that's the theme of the party."

"Emma, my dear," Robin beamed at her, "I wasn't sure if you would show. But here you are. Must I comment on how astounding you look?"

In fact, a few women had been throwing Emma definite looks of disgust. Obviously they disapproved of her pants and shirt. But she had no care in the world about their views because the blonde loved to stand out. She hated dresses and no one could make her wear one.

"Regina will be so freaking amazed to see you here," Tinkerbell shook with excitement, fists clenched, "I can't wait to see her face when she sees you here! She's going to literally go weak in the knees."

"My Queen will certainly be astounded," Robin lifted his glass at Emma, "the apple of her eye is here, isn't she Belle?" he winked.

"She surely is. But Emma isn't quite in the mood we expected."

"Is that so?" Robin swallowed wine and frowned. "To what might we blame such a thing on?"

"Her disapproval in Regina's change of feelings." Belle rested a hand on Emma's right shoulder as the blonde remained silent. "As we three can all vouch for, the Queen has indeed expressed and proven to us what her intentions are now."

"I don't care what her intentions are," Emma said in a sharp tone, "it's over. It was a waste of time and I made myself a fool. So at this point, I don't believe any of you because it's not...believable."

"That her Majesty is smitten over you?" Tinkerbell's green eyes widened. "Oh you don't believe that? You must believe because you'll see tonight! She hasn't changed much to anyone. Still closed up and bitchy as usual." The fairy scowled. "Robin and I have been receiving the blows because of this. But whenever your name comes up, brown eyes change."

Suddenly August was spotted speaking to a beautiful brunette in a red dress. Upon setting eyes on the party gathered near the window, he excused himself and approached them with a wide smile. There was another man at his side too, choppy blonde hair, wearing a handsome red suit. He was more handsome than his suit of course, with the bluest eyes Emma had ever seen.

"This, ladies..." a hand gestured at the stranger, "is Regina's favorite guard, head of the Royal Armed Forces, Dael McKenzie."

"How do you do, Mister McKenzie?" Belle did a small curtsy and smiled.

"Ah, no!" Dael stunned them all by waving formalities away, "I'm just a simple man who wears metal every day and protects her Majesty. Apart from that, I am still a...simple...man."

Robin smiled. "That he is. This man here helped stopped several execution attempts on the Queen over the years. He has been here as a guard since Leopold was alive, I believe?"

"Yes, the scoundrel," this was uttered in a low voice with a scowl, "no insult directed to anyone who is in close relation to the dead King but I never liked the man. Treated the Queen horribly. My Queen."

"One might think that you greatly admire the Queen," Tinkerbell suggested with a smile.

"I swing for the other team," Dael announced proudly. He swirled Scotch within a glass as the silence stretched on.

Emma was intrigued. "You're like one of the first gay men I've ever met in my freaking life."

Smiles were offered and Dael laughed. "Ah, it is my pleasure then to be the first. And you must be?"

"Emma." She snatched a fluke of champagne from a passing tray and sniffed it. No last name provided. Smartly done.

"There is only one Emma I am aware of," Dael stated with wide eyes, "and that particular Emma is a Princess, daughter of the Charmings."

"The very same," August said, moving to stand next to Belle as her cheeks colored slightly. "Doesn't look like either of her parents, but more beautiful than Snow if you ask me. Braver than David."

"Ah!" Dael did a small bow. "It is my honor indeed to finally meet you at last. I dare say, this moment is grand because since your birth, you have been hidden for good reasons. My Queen does not like you. Your mere existence threatens her crown and life. But!" he broke the tense words with a smile, "she has not beheld such a beautiful face for her views would change immediately."

Everyone smiled, holding their tongues.

"Shall we take a walk around the room, Lady Belle?" August offered his arm, "I'd like to display what a beautiful woman looks around the room. These women are overly dressed and ugly as fuck."

Tinkerbell snorted.

"I disagree," Belle said smiling, "I can count more than twelve lovely ladies in the room at the moment. All of who look quite pretty to behold."

"Ah but beautiful they might be on the outside but they do not hold your intelligence within. You radiate..." August caressed her cheek smoothly, "...with beauty. I am ashamed of myself for not grabbing you on a prior occasion."

Emma watched her friend move off with the carpenter and felt Tinkerbell take her arm. "Do separate me from the outlaw and let's take a turn about the room," she begged in a whisper. "He's tingling my nerves."

They left Dael discussing army stuff with Robin and ventured across the Ballroom as the music began. Giggling, Ruby pulled Hook into a corner and began to dance with him. A hand snaked around the brunette's waist as the pirate moved in closer and Emma checked Tinkerbell's face. She was clearly affected by it.

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

The fairy sighed. "Let's just say I realized that we can't work."

Emma was confused. "But you two are amazing together. How can you come to that conclusion? Only the other day you two were hanging out a lot. Going places and doing things together."

"Yeah well people grow closer and then things fall apart. She's different. Always will be. And I am too but I need someone who doesn't drown in drama and takes a break every now and again. Always on the go, she is. Never stopping. Plus look how fast she moved on. Just goes to show that my affections didn't mean anything to begin with."

Emma sighed. "Love sucks, doesn't it?"

"It does," Tinkerbell sighed too. "But you have a fair chance though. Don't give up hope."

"There you go again giving me false hope." Two girls ran past them, giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh it's not false hope this time! You're here and she wanted you to be. Trust me, this evening will provide answers and surely you'll leave quite satisfied." Tinkerbell nudged Emma's right shoulder. "Perhaps a kiss will be given."

"I'm too inexperienced to be kissed by a woman of her stature and...Poise." She folded her arms. "Gone are the days when I knew nothing more about love. Reading provided me with a general sense of how composed you must be in these situations. And since I get the feeling that I'm being played, then I'll pull myself out of the game."

"Surely you must not mean that!" the fairy stared back in bewilderment. "Have you completely stopped the need to pursue her?"

"Pursue her for what reason?"

"I thought you felt a great deal for her, Emma!"

"I draw the line when it comes to insulting my innocence, the person I am and my heart." The same two giddy girls ran by, this time accompanied by two of the Queen's guards.

She remained silent on the topic as the music died down and people stood back. Pressing her right side into a boulder, Tinkerbell took her arm and pointed towards the topmost balcony. Immediately everyone's faces were upturned as Emma's heart began to race in her chest. Because the second she cast eyes upon the Queen, her jaw dropped open.

It was always the same, the situation presented itself where an appearance was made that seriously shocked the blonde. It wasn't about the blood red long sleeved dress with a wide bottom. Red velvet that hugged the brunette's curves tightly, red lace sleeves. It was all about the Queen's beauty because even from afar, Emma was captivated by how gorgeous she was. Stunning.

For the first time, Emma saw Regina with her hair down fully, reaching slight hips and she couldn't breathe. She looked so beautiful, it was enough to enact gasps from the crowd. Maleficent stood at the bottom of the grand staircase and stared up in awe as the band played the birthday tune that wasn't too upbeat but suitable enough. Trailing a hand gloved in red black lace along the railing, down she stepped as black boots peeped out from under her gown.

"As the host of the party, I'd like to welcome her Majesty the Queen and wish a fantastic Happy Birthday to the most beautiful woman in the entire world," Maleficent announced as she took Regina's right hand and guided her down.

"Thank you," the brunette embraced the blonde and they pressed kisses unto a cheek each. "Thank you for coming, everyone." Brown eyes swept the crowd and Emma stood right where she was in plain view but was not seen. "Do enjoy the festivities."

"That you must," Maleficent said with a smile, a green hat now positioned upon her blonde hair. "Feel your way around and discover what thrills we have in store. Leave this evening quite satisfied."

Tinkerbell studied Emma's face, her cheeks pink. "So what do you think?"

Not a word could be said. Instead the boulder was held unto and she sipped champagne to wet her throat.

"I bet you're already falling in love all over again, aren't you?"

Biting her lips, Emma pushed black rimmed glasses up her nose and shrugged. "I can't lie. She's...beautiful."

"Beautiful enough to make you change your mind?"

"It depends..." emerald eyes fixated upon the brunette as she chatted with guests next to the stage, never smiling enough. A face that remained composed.

"On what she will have to say to you tonight?" Tinkerbell nudged her friend's arm. "When she tells you she loves you finally, will you let her in again?"

Emma choked up on that last line, butterflies in her stomach from the actual thought of Regina uttering those three words to her. Surely it would not come to light. Never. That woman standing over there in the company of other guests, she wasn't capable of loving anyone. As was displayed on many occasions. The need to remain unattached and to mingle as she pleased. Reveling in sex and games. Drinking heavy and drowning the pain of an empty heart. She couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to be a Queen who didn't love anyone but herself.

* * *

Xxx

Her heart wasn't beating but it wasn't an entirely new feeling. To never feel the rush within a chest that had become cold over the years. Living a life that was enveloped in darkness and severe pain. Even reveling in wild games could never spark anything inside a blackened heart. One sweep of brown eyes across the room and faces were recognized. People were remembered. Guests were familiar. But there was only one face she wished to see. A beautiful one, emerald eyes that could succeed in melting her knees on the spot. For if such a young woman was indeed in this room, then she must be aware of her presence. Immediately.

Regina hadn't lifted a thing or planned any of this.

Everything was organized by three people: Maleficent, Hood and Tinkerbell. All that was required on her part was to dress for the occasion and show up. And that's exactly what she did, heavy black eyeliner that brought out the brown in her eyes. Eyelashes that fluttered and red painted lips that remained parted. A ruby necklace as red as blood pressed unto a heaving chest, just above the swell of her breasts. Honey colored skin that glowed. Not forgetting the red tear drop earrings that were a present from her father that morning. Her black hair, thick and silky parted on the right side with strands fixed to fall into her eyes. She knew her beauty was overwhelming. She was aware of that. That people stared.

But she only wished for one person to see her this evening.

Only then would her entire preparation mean something. Everything. Everything was done as her heart held unto one strand of hope. That as beautiful as she tried to appear on the outside tonight, Emma Swan would show up and see the beauty that resided inside still. Her heart had melted every time they met. Emerald eyes had pierced her soul and now she was insanely in love with the one person who she wasn't supposed to ever fall for. Ever.

But at that point, the Queen had reached a firm decision. She had embraced her feelings. And it was probably the biggest mistake of her entire life. But she had never felt better in her life. By just welcoming the thought that someone really loved her. Wanting someone, not for sex but because there was a dying need to hear a voice, to listen to bold statements uttered. To witness such a severe display of opinions that could never be swayed easily. Blonde hair that tumbled down broad shoulders.

Upon noticing Lucas nearby, she approached her and cleared her throat.

"Happy birthday, your Majesty," Ruby said with a stiff smile.

"Thank you, Lady Lucas." Regina licked her lips, "do tell me, is Miss Swan here tonight?"

"Only because it's your birthday I'll be nice and because you're the Queen and all," Ruby said dryly. "But leave her alone please. Leave her alone. I don't care what you feel or if you want to change. Just stay away from her."

"Tell me," Regina sudden grew angered. "If your girlfriend does not please you in bed anymore then refrain from taking out your frustrations on me."

"You're twisted, bitch," Ruby boldly hissed, fists clenched. "I know what you did. I suspected it. And I was so close to actually softening up to you after that night when you just fucked up your logics."

"What are you referring to, dear?" the older brunette stared back.

"You turned Tinkerbell against me, and I know it. She just dumped me."

Regina smirked, glancing away. "It isn't my fault you cannot live up to her expectations. Just look who you are competing with. Dear, there is nothing better than seeing the true light in people. From the start I knew that your views on me were twisted and would never change."

"I don't know what Emma sees in you but she needs to wake up and I'll wake her up."

Brown eyes blinked fast. "No matter what you do, you cannot succeed in changing how she feels about me."

"Oh yeah?" Ruby scowled, "how do you think she will react when she finds out you tore me apart from Tinkerbell all because of who I am? That you are disgusted I am who I am? How dare you. I will tell her what you did, trying to poison the happiness in people because you just can't frigging stop. You always do it. Always. You can't see anyone happy. Well this time you'll feel karma like the bitch you are. Watch and see, you'll never walk an easy path in love. Because Snow, Charming and I will destroy it."

"Who sounds like the Evil Queen now?" Regina smiled. "If you wish to start another war then do so. Just know that I always welcome a jump start. But if you only interfere in my love life," she stepped closer to Ruby, "if you only turn her against me, I will see to it that your furry side is exposed to everyone and trust me, people will not take too kindly to an untamed werewolf."

Without another word or awaiting a response, Regina walked away, fists clenched in her gloves.

* * *

Xxx

Dael bumped shoulders with Emma once more and they touched their glasses together with a smile.

"I was thinking," emerald eyes widened, "if you were around here since she was married to Leopold, which was a long time ago. So that means you're close to fifty?"

"I might be." Dael smiled.

Emma realized that maybe his blonde hair might just be gray. "You look like you're in your thirties or younger! Are you seriously that old?"

"I am young," the man winked. "I might have discovered the fountain of youth. I've gotten used to watching her for many years now that I'm always welcomed. Personally invited of course."

The blonde tried to locate the Queen but could not.

"Does she know you're here? Because if she knew, your death would be most prized by her."

"She wouldn't kill me." Emma sipped white wine now, savoring the taste. "Why everyone believes that she wants to kill me anyway?" she stared at Dael. "I did nothing. Not a freaking thing and everyone thinks I'll be murdered."

"Oh well you must have heard of the prophecy?" his eyes met hers. She stared back, obviously unaware of the entirety of it. "The prophecy the Dark One uttered before you were born that was...most likely...hidden from you." He glanced away. "I see you haven't heard the words up to this day."

The first dance of the evening was announced. And Emma watched as Robin took Regina's hand and led her to the middle of the room. She glared at the outlaw and realized that as much as his words could compliment her, he probably wasn't even supportive. To say the least, which man wouldn't want a Queen to marry him? He was an outlaw and the riches that would come from marrying Regina would be endless. Liar, he was. Just looking at them together turned her stomach because it's obvious what she needed. A man to be King and rule beside her. Who was Emma anyway? Just a Princess who could offer nothing but peace between two kingdoms. And there he was as she held unto him and they danced slowly.

"What did the prophecy say exactly?" she asked, eyes focused on the dance.

Dael cleared his throat. "From what I heard, it said that you'll be her undoing, child of the fairest, and the product of True Love. The peace offering to end all wars. And he said something about babies."

"Babies?" Sipping wine, her gaze lingered on Robin's hand carefully caressing black hair.

"Yup, have no idea how that fits in but..."

"How the hell do babies fit into that?"

A couple moved past them and he waited. Lowering his voice, Dael said, "as complicated as it is, perhaps a baby could actually do a lot of damage."

Emma smiled wryly.

His words died away as a mind drifted to that night when her shoulder had been bitten. Sucked raw, still leaving a mark unto that day. As if by reflex, a shaky hand reached up to feel the slight bump on skin so soft. Just then, the dance came to an end and there was applause. Everyone witnessed what happened next, an intimate embrace as the outlaw pressed a kiss unto red painted lips. Emma's chest began to ache, a dull throbbing just where her heart resided. And excusing herself, she went through the crowd in the hopes of distancing herself from the brunette.

"And now I'd like to propose the choice of the second partner on behalf of the Queen but I wager she'd have my heart for it." Robin's voice followed Emma as she entered the room branching off from the main hall, the one with the food. "So your Majesty, do choose who the lucky partner will be."

Obviously Tinkerbell.

She sampled a chocolate éclair and chewed. Swallowing was a bit difficult since her throat closed up. But nevertheless it was done, going down easy with white wine. Another fluke was snatched from a passing tray as the waiter bowed. Emma decided to take a grip of the moment and fill up a small plate with goodies: chocolates and biscuits. However, her anger deepened when a group of girls from the corner stared and giggled behind their gloved hands. One of them was bold enough to be very vocal about the blonde being a manly tyrant, a disgrace to women.

Clutching her red and black plate, she approached them with a stiff smile. The moment she drew nearer, the one dressed in a tight red dress with lace as the bodice stared back boldly. Wearing a red corset, the swell of her milk white breasts were studied by emerald eyes. Emma clutched her wine, a plate decked with chocolates and never looked away.

"I want to say something horrible but out of the five of you standing here, I must say..." she sipped wine and smiled at the red head in the red dress, "has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

One of the girls wearing green scoffed behind a hand and glanced at the others. The one who was addressed immediately grew pink from emerald eyes that slowly roamed her body. Flushed she appeared, suddenly speechless.

"You're bold," the shorter one declared, blue eyes stormy.

"So you're disagreeing with me then?" Emma stared, "about your friend being gorgeous..."

They shook their heads and appeared uncertain on how to respond further.

"But then again, maybe you know what she truly is like. Probably gorgeous on the outside but rotten inside. Just like all of you here. And yeah, first impression counts," the blonde said in a calm voice as they gasped. "The first thing that comes out of your freaking mouth when someone is in your presence, which leaves a lasting impression. I have already decided that you're nothing but giddy girls who judge harshly without second guessing."

"How dare you -"

"You dress like a man and it's wrong."

"It is?" Emma studied herself with a frown. "I might dress like a man but that doesn't make me one. Because I look damn good in this outfit, more than any man could. Plus I wear what I feel comfortable in. Are those corsets choking you? Right."

"A lady must always wear a corset and a dress. Always!"

"Says who?"

"Says...it's expected!"

"No it isn't. I can wear what the hell I want to. No one has the right to stop me."

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" the red head asked with attitude.

"Ah, Princess Emma!" it was August. He approached the lot of young ladies as a scuffle was about to begin. The girls moving in with angry faces as Emma squared her shoulders and prepared to shove them off. "Now, now..." he took a hold of the blonde's right arm and tugged her away. "Whatever they said, they're not worth it. You're royalty. So give them room to be the common folk."

The girls stared after she was addressed as a Princess. Immediately one of them whispered in the other one's ear. Eyes wide, they stepped back.

"That's right," Emma said, cracking her knuckles, "this Princess wears what she wants, when she wants. Have a good evening, ladies."

And with that, she allowed herself to be led to the table in the corner. August beamed at her as Belle approached with flushed cheeks, studying the carpenter with love and compassion. Linking their arms, the handsome man picked up a chocolate and fed his new companion for the night. She sucked the delicacy and smiled whilst Emma helped herself to the biscuits and glared at the girls who walked away.

"Why the sudden flare of anger, butterfly?" August asked, chewing a cheese straw.

"I don't like people labeling me, that's all." She still glared at everything. "Judgmental asses who have nothing better to do than to stand around and criticize everything."

"I call them giddy peacocks," he lifted a glass of Scotch and smiled back. "Easy to get, but not as you are Emma. You're way better."

"Thank you," she said, picking up another cookie covered in dark chocolate. Distancing herself from them, August stared at Belle.

"Is it just me or does Emma suddenly sound like a certain brunette who struts around in all her glory?"

Belle couldn't believe it. "She does sound a bit harsh. Or maybe she's just not in a good mood."

* * *

Xxx

Robin noticed that her Majesty was constantly searching the room for something, or someone. Attaching himself to her side, he offered a glass of Bourbon and she accepted. Sipping slowly, brown eyes continued to sweep the sea of faces, lips parted. Her chest heaved.

"I dare say, what is leaving you breathless like this?" of course he was aware of the source but wished to listen to feelings expressed.

"Robin," her throaty voice trembled the pores on his skin, "is Miss Swan here? Have you seen her?"

"I daresay, I might have caught a glimpse of a bespectacled blonde somewhere." He fingered the bottom of her hair and savored the silky feel. "I believe she's in the same room as we are at the moment."

Brown eyes turned to him, studying his face. "Oh Robin, don't tease me now." Clutching her glass, a heart slowly unfolded like a flower. "Are you being honest with me?"

He smiled only.

"Damn you, sticking needles in my heart." Pushing her shoulders back, Regina glared around the room.

"She is in the room, your Majesty. I am not lying."

Blinking fast as her heart fluttered, a feeling that was still quite new, the brunette breathed through parted lips. Her chest heaved.

"I had a feeling she'd be your choice for the next dance and the rest of the evening. I should have announced it for you. But I wasn't sure if you were ready to publicize such an affair."

Regina smiled barely, containing all emotion within. Greatly composed.

He studied the side of her face. "Your Majesty, you are aware of how serious this is. Many people present know exactly who she is and once you do this, one thing will lead to the other. Gossip spreads. Are you certain of your affections? Is this what you desire? She is but a young woman and quite immature on the topic of love yet. For you to make any advances, which would be murder."

"Do you know how wrong you are about intimacy, my dear friend?" the way she addressed him as a friend slightly bruised his heart. "Between women it is such a rare yet intense sort of thing. Passionate. My reasons why I attach a significant amount of interest in Miss Swan might be unbelievable. Firstly, there is no need to play any games."

"You?" Robin was astonished. "Not wishing to play games? Perhaps you just want to sleep with her?"

"Your ignorance on the situation turns my stomach," she scowled at nothing in particular. "I do not wish to sleep with her, Robin. It is far deeper than that. I have been meditating on the very first instant I became bewitched by Miss Swan. It was when she offered her opinions boldly. And I have also been meditating on the great pleasure which a pair of fine emerald eyes in the face of a very pretty woman can bestow."

A turn around the room and the couples lined up in two neat rows. The band struck up a slow tune that entailed a simple dance. Hands outstretched as women were twirled on the spot. Only to be exchanged into the company of another young man. All down the line they moved, and started again with smiles.

Regina gazed upon Lucas and Hook in the dance and she smirked. Surely the brunette had stooped to her level now. A filthy pirate who paraded in leather that reeked of rum and cheap perfume. The light scruff on his face was handsome enough but completely out of her interests. If the giddy woman only knew of the man's involvement in the poisonous affair many years ago, then she would feel the flames. Refusing to believe that a Queen like herself could entirely change. But even when her Majesty was aware of the sudden affections and the severity of such an affair, her mind wasn't quick to accept it. So why should anyone else understand the intensity of the turn in events?

"By all means," Robin spoke up, eyes on the dance too, "win her over but try to refrain from breaking the heart of a young lady. Are you willing to put aside her birth right as well?"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped away from the outlaw. Taking up the bottom of her gown slightly, black boots clicked upon marble as the Queen left him standing there.

Tinkerbell approached. She stared after Regina. "Her pride and prejudice will cost her Emma's loss, you wait and see."

Robin considered her with a mere smile. He sipped Bourbon.

"Explain to me how a Queen can be drawn to Emma yet she has no intention of sleeping with her? She doesn't want to let herself love again but suddenly her heart is melting? What the fuck is she playing at? All this composure and shitty talk about immaturity and inexperience. Barely tolerable." Tinkerbell scowled.

"Perhaps it takes time," Robin admired the fairy's hair, a tumble of curls upon fair shoulders. "Thawing the ice. Emptying one's heart of darkness and allowing love to reside."

"Maybe Emma should just push her or something." Tinkerbell studied the blonde being led to the middle of the room, facing August Booth. "And this might be quite the beginning of something. Look."

They both gazed upon the dance as it began. Fingers entwined, Emma twirled around August and smiled brightly. He handsomely maintained a stiff posture, one hand behind his back. Leading his companion down the line for this dance attached one person to the other throughout. It was a lively tune that picked up on rhythm eventually.

Tinkerbell sought out her Queen and smiled when the brunette stopped just near a boulder. In clear sight of the dance, there she stood watching.

"The next dance and every other dance afterwards," the blonde shouted as the room grew noisy. She laughed when a hand was wrapped around her waist. "Dance with her until the evening finishes."

"I want nothing better, Emma. Belle is seriously attractive."

"And smart too. Now how many women can you find with both attributes these days?" Lifting her right hand, they stepped closer then backwards again.

He smiled. "You're definitely one. Beautiful, smart, witty, bold, opinionated of course." August gazed upon her with curious eyes. "But why do I get the feeling that your heart is attached to someone at the moment?"

"Oh you mean Neal?" she avoided his scrutiny.

They danced down the line and ran to the top again, hands meeting.

August's smile faltered when a pair of intense brown eyes focused on him from behind the blonde. There stood the Queen in all her glory, intimidating him with such an intense stare, her eyes burnt like pools of fire. Suddenly his place in the line was forgotten and he had to hustle to maintain the queue.

Emma frowned. "Can't keep up?"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," he could not avoid the sizzling glare directed still in his direction. "Swan, I dare say, something isn't right here."

The blonde frowned. "What isn't?"

"Apparently you have a guardian of some sorts. Or you have actually gained honor in the eyes of someone quite...influential. Whichever one it is, I feel forced to cease dancing with you immediately."

"What?" Emma didn't understand. Searching August's face, she followed his line of sight and saw nothing. No one. Just people standing around. "What are you talking about?"

"She was right there," he gasped, blinking as the dance came to an end. "Right there, glaring at me."

"Who?" Spinning around, the blonde could not set eyes upon anyone in the crowd that she was familiar with.

He pulled her close, pressing lips to a fair right ear. "The Queen was watching you. Quite intently if you ask me. Glaring in my direction as if severely affected that I'm your dance partner. Perhaps you should watch your back, Emma." And with that, away August went quickly, disappearing into the crowd.

What the hell was that about?

Feeling quite lightheaded, she departed the dance floor as the other queue lined up and Ruby's face came into view. Feeling rather cross still pertaining to their previous conversation, she approached her friend with lowered eyes. The need to pass judgment, to boldly state views that could not aide in a situation relating to the heart. Frowning, the brunette tapped Emma's right shoulder and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Emma sighed and bit into a chocolate cookie, possibly her fiftieth one for the night. "Yeah, whatever."

"It's not something I like, yeah?" the blonde's shoulders were taken. They faced each other. "I don't like it. And she has to do a lot more to prove her worthiness. Because someone better deserves you. Someone who's amazing and awesome. And...she's not any of those. She's dark and dangerous, bitchy as hell and a murderer."

"What happened to giving people second chances?" Emma asked, growing angered again.

"She was given too many chances already. And she blew all." Lucas informed her friend, leaning in closer as people brushed by. "The second someone gives her a chance to change, Regina screws it up. She can't go down the good path anymore. She's a villain and always will be. Look at Rumple and what he did to Belle. He claimed there was love and then still clung unto his magic and dark ways. What makes you think she's any different? The woman's heart is black. And she's not even human anymore. She's become a demon, a devil, a spirit."

"Just stop it," glancing away, she felt cold. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"Yeah well if you want to take a dance with the devil and wish for your soul to be poisoned then by all means ignore my warnings and do what you have to do. But don't expect me to accept it."

Feeling as if the walls were closing in, and the room swung dangerously, Emma went through the crowd. She sought out the room once more where those horrible girls had uttered insults. Resting both palms upon the table, eyes fluttered close whilst she tried to gather composure. Conflicting views from all sides. Belle was urging this on and Ruby was against it. At the end of the day, it was most likely up to her. A decision she had to make. But could a decision even be made at this point? What a ridiculous affair it was to begin with! A dangerous attraction to a woman who clearly didn't care at all.

Refilling her glass with a shot of Scotch, Emma sipped generously. When a hand pressed upon her right shoulder, she became defensive again.

"Look, Ruby, I said I don't want to hear any more on the matter, okay?"

When a word wasn't uttered afterwards, she spun around, ready to confront her friend. But lo and behold, her vision was filled with that particular face of a Queen. Someone who had haunted her dreams for many nights. Brown eyes intensely focused on her as the smell of that familiar perfume captivated a heart now beating very fast.

"I might slightly feel insulted that you believed me to be Lucas," Regina said in that throaty voice of hers.

"Your Majesty," inhaling deeply, a front was put up immediately as her arms were folded.

"Miss Swan," and the brunette's chest heaved. Her gaze roamed the younger woman's figure boldly.

From up close like this, Emma couldn't take her eyes off the severity of Regina's beauty. She was absolutely beautiful beyond understanding, even for a woman of her age. Pushing over fifty years old and as gorgeous as that? Surely some magic must be involved to hide any signs of wrinkles. Because there were none. A perfect face, smooth honey colored skin. Eyes lined heavy with dark makeup and long eyelashes that fluttered with every wink. Slowly those eyes blinked as the gaze was enacted, one that stretched on for a good minute. And the blonde couldn't resist the feelings that overwhelmed her. Such feelings that rushed like warm waves about her body, weakening knees whilst there was a fight to breath.

The Queen's authoritative countenance would intimidate anyone else except the woman standing before her. Shoulders held back, a definite posture and a face that gave away nothing. But those brown eyes were the windows to her soul. Providing Emma with a glimpse that displayed the gradual loss of composure. Although she wished not to show any weakness in front of the brunette, it couldn't be helped. So glancing away was the only option.

"Happy birthday," her voice was barely audible. "Nice...party, by the way."

"Thank you." Fingers within red laced gloves curled up like a flower. "You seem to be enjoying the evening. I actually cast eyes upon you earlier. In the company of another man."

"I've danced with more than one partner since I arrived," Emma lied.

Regina's heart ached from the thought. She forcefully smiled. "Might I be open enough to confess that you look quite..." Their eyes met, as emerald ones widened.

Emma waited but there was no continuation. "You're allowed to compliment me. It doesn't make you lesser of a Queen."

Regina blinked. "I cannot find the proper word, it seems."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Nothing new there. You can't ever say the right thing and when you do, it hurts anyway. So maybe you should do me a favor and leave that sentence hanging."

"Miss Swan, I didn't come here to offer hostility," the brunette said.

"Then why are you speaking to me, your Majesty?" she held up her wall and glared back.

"Because I wish to."

"How strange that sudden urge is, isn't it?" Emma stepped up to her, barely four inches between them. Regina held her ground, lips parted. "Since the last time you stood in front of me, I can clearly recall the harsh words spoken. Words that hurt me severely. Boldly claiming that you don't give a shit about me and your wish is for me to stay away from you. So if I'm correct, you're breaking your code here."

A couple moved into the room, considered them with wide eyes and turned around. They headed out once more as if afraid. More than likely gossip would begin like wildfire after they exited. Surprisingly enough, no one seemed to be eavesdropping at the entryway.

"It is my birthday, Miss Swan," Regina inhaled deeply. Their eyes met again. "Please show some amount of consideration on my part because I wouldn't believe that you'd wish to spoil my evening."

"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing," Emma returned without a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to mingle."

"You weren't dismissed."

Emma stopped immediately, facing the exit. Her chest heaved uncontrollably from growing severely angered by the confrontation. Perhaps her emotions were spiraling out of control. But there were reasons for that. And since the brunette had finally decided to brave it up and approach her then it was the perfect moment to voice how she felt. However, the formality fueled her rage more.

"What do you want from me?" Emma's voice was low, dangerously low.

Heels clicked upon marble as she was approached from behind. Her heart felt as if it would leap out of a chest filled with the flicker of flames. Holding her breath, the blonde never turned around. But the other woman's presence was felt greatly. It had been desired for so long and now she was actually in close proximity. So close, the warmth was felt through that red dress of hers. Radiating unto Emma's arm with such force, it was forcing her to feel uneasy. Clenching her fists, she breathed in deeply whilst being assessed from top to bottom.

"I favor your company, for starters," Regina moved in close, brushing their shoulders together. The intimate contact was enough to make Emma tremble. "I'd like you to engage me in your bold conversations that have moved from being severely annoying to entirely needed."

Emerald eyes widened. Surely she wasn't hearing correctly?

"There's one small problem though. I don't want to speak to you."

"We are speaking now."

"Then I want to stop and walk away."

"But you cannot walk away from me, can you, dear?" Regina stepped so close to Emma, the blonde could feel warm breath upon her face. "Has distance made your heart ache more for me? Do you desire me as much as you did before, Miss Swan?"

"Just stop it," Emma said, her chest heaving as she fought to keep composure. "Stop fooling yourself, your Majesty. I don't want to continue this conversation. Enjoy your evening." And she moved away.

"I command you to speak to me." Regina demanded, her voice firm.

"You're not allowed to command anything from me, lady," Emma spun around and faced the brunette, her eyes flashing. "Why don't you just do yourself a favor and remain in the company of yourself for the rest of the evening? Then everyone will be spared. I for one don't wish to speak to someone who addresses me as if we shared nothing." Her chest heaved. "As if we don't know each other. As if I'm a subject of yours that you want to give orders to."

One glared and the other stared back with wide eyes. The brunette sighed. Blinking fast, she licked her lips and swallowed hard. Emma watched all of this with careful eyes, watching every move as something was changing before her very eyes.

"Forgive me for being so blunt." Regina stunned the blonde by softening her voice. "You are not a subject but a great deal more. Tell me what I must do to change your harshness towards me."

She was obviously speechless at first but nevertheless found her voice to reply.

"Stop calling me Miss Swan." Emerald eyes studied the older woman's face.

Her internal struggle was witnessed and could not be concealed. Brown eyes were lowered. "Understood," Regina nodded. "What else must I do...Emma?" the blonde's name was spoken with emphasis, a hoarser quality attached to it that tingled the younger woman's heart.

"Say something that shows me that you're not made of stone and you're human," her voice was unsteady. "That you actually approached me for a reason instead of feeling forced to. That you..." her fists weren't clenched anymore. "That you regret what you said when we last spoke and something has changed. Tell me something like that. If not, then let me go, please."

Nothing was said. Nothing at all and Emma waited for a response, eyes burning as she tried to hold back tears. The older woman just stared at her as if trying to enact some process of intimidation.

Without saying anything in return, turning on her heels, the blonde headed towards the entryway.

"Emma, wait," the heels of her black boots clicked upon marble floor as the brunette rushed after the young woman who had left the room. Brown eyes searched for the tumble of blonde hair and upon discovering a hint of it slipping into the crowd, she stopped.

"Aww, tsk tsk," Ruby appeared by her side. "Looks like you've lost her without me even trying."

"Lucas, go take yourself for a walk before I incinerate you," fists clenched, Regina glared back.

"I think I forgot to mention this," the brunette with red highlights smiled widely, "but Emma actually moved on from you. She's dating Neal Cassidy now. Been like over two weeks. You should see the two of them together. Especially when they kiss. They have so...much...chemistry."

Regina stopped breathing, eyes growing wide. It was like being washed over with cold ice water, numbing a heart that could not beat anymore.

"Snow and Charming were forcing the engagement but Emma accepted anyway. Just before we came here. She said yes. So sorry for you, your Majesty. You'll have to find another playmate that will put up with your black heart." And shooting a cold glare, Ruby walked away. A glare eventually turned into a smile.

Standing there, the Queen was rooted to the spot as people eased their way around her. Enjoying themselves whilst she was suffering through it all. A night that was supposed to be festive and fun. One that should be savored. Instead there she was completely growing numb from the sudden news. Without realizing how her composure was lost, a tear trailed down a honey colored cheek. Batting it away, she fought to breath, chest heaving, making her way to the exit in dying need of fresh air.

"If I could just push things along," Tinkerbell's voice rang out as the music died down. "Look, I know that you're all enjoying yourselves. But a second dance was promised for the Queen. And apparently she never picked a partner. So as her best friend, I'm going to do just that."

Regina stopped walking. No.

"As suggested by close friends and such, your Majesty, I believe that you should really share a dance with no other than Emma Swan."

The gasps that began were enough to signal the severity of such an invitation. People stared at the Queen's figure standing by the exit with wide eyes and a few were even bold enough to suggest that it was murder. Could it be possible that this Emma Swan was indeed the Princess?

"Snow and David's daughter?" a lady asked behind a gloved hand.

"Aren't they enemies?"

"The Princess is here?"

"It's maddening! We're going to witness an execution?"

"She's going to kill her. Wait and see."

Emma did the one thing that stunned even herself. At first, her intention was to draw further into the crowd and hide. To avoid the dance. But upon realizing that a point needed to be proven, she took a few steps forward and walked into the middle of the room that was cleared. The band awaited its signal to begin. Everyone stared in amazement at a young woman who surely must be out of her mind to accept such a dance to begin with. However, there she stood for all to see, dressed like a man as many claimed behind hands. And yet Regina still stood there without moving.

"Your Majesty," Emma said boldly, legs parted as she considered the Queen with burning eyes, "one last chance." She folded her arms as the room grew silent. "Your move."

Regina turned on the spot and the second their eyes met, everyone and everything else vanished around the room. There she stood bravely awaiting to be approached. A young woman who had no idea what the entirety of the situation was. Someone who was set on her intent and wished to proceed. To dance with her. She could have denied the offer, could have hidden. But there Emma stood. And as much as her pride and prejudice held the Queen back, she couldn't let this one go. She never could.

The heels of her black boots clicked upon the marble floor as she took tentative steps to the center of the room.


	12. First Dance, First Kiss

The heels of her black boots clicked upon the marble floor as she took tentative steps to the center of the room.

Hushed voices, throats cleared, a cough and the wind rustling through leaves of the trees outside. It was a beautiful scene to behold, unfolding within a Ballroom that was decorated for a Queen's birthday. Dark themed; red and black. Guests that had poured in as the hour neared seven in the evening and the band awaited their signal to begin.

Emma watched the Queen step closer and her breath was held. Heart racing in a chest that heaved, she prepared to share this one moment that could not be predicted. What would occur during this event was still to be discovered for as much as she tried to gather composure, something had to be realized. The tables were turned now and whilst the brunette was clearly displaying her growing attraction to the younger woman, Emma remained stubborn for various reasons.

Facing each other, Tinkerbell dragged one of the Queen's guards to the middle of the room. They stood next to the two women who couldn't take their eyes away from each other. Upon witnessing the crisis before her eyes, Ruby snatched Hook's arm and strode into the line. Even her glare directed at the Queen could not pull the older woman's attention away. Belle finally completed the line with August and Robin stepped in with Maleficent. Keeping two feet apart, it was enough to cut the growing sexual tension between the two women who stood gazing at each other.

Queuing the violin, Emma remained in the line with the other men and bowed. Taking a hold of the bottom of her wide red gown, Regina did the same, brown eyes flicking up to meet emerald ones. Seizing the moment, red lace gloves were pulled off gracefully and tucked into the black sash around her waist. All for good purpose because the need to hold hands at last was entirely anticipated. And she couldn't wait to do so.

Therein began the dance.

Taking one step closer to each other, Emma remained silent. Regina's chest heaved when she took one step back but her face remained composed. Nothing displayed until their hands met and stayed entwined, eyes locked on each other.

"Emma," she pulled her close, the severity of their fingers meeting completely cracking her heart.

"Yeah," the dance continued as the blonde couldn't breathe.

Maleficent stared at the two women and couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Both of them were so caught up in each other, it was shocking to behold. Even Tinkerbell was swimming in excitement as the guard moved in then out. Hands taken, Ruby glared at Emma and wondered what the hell she was doing.

Regina fought the urge to do it. She really tried. But as they walked to the top of the line once more, Emma stunned her by stepping in dangerously close. Close enough to take her breath away as their chests barely remained inches apart.

"I love this dance," Emma said.

"Indeed," Regina turned on the spot and stepped away, "most invigorating."

They moved without further words.

Eventually the blonde couldn't contain herself. "It's your turn to say something, your Majesty. I talked about the dance. Now you can say something else."

"I am perfectly happy to oblige," Regina said, "please advise me on what you would most like to hear."

Emma actually smiled. She had control. This was going to be entirely fun. "That reply will do for present."

A few seconds elapsed and Ruby tried to listen in but could not.

"I could say now that I love Balls, private ones. They're much better than public ones."

No response but the meeting of eyes that gave away nothing but interest.

"Now we remain silent," she said, enjoying herself completely.

The wind lifted her hair, blonde hair that captivated Regina's attention so much, she could not obey Emma's last line. Fingers entwined, they stepped closer, dangerously close.

"Do you talk as a rule whilst dancing?"

Emma smiled, pride in getting a rise out of the older woman lifting her spirits. "Not really. I prefer to be quiet. But..." they moved around and stepped away. Brown eyes rested on lips that twitched, "...one must speak a little, you know. It would look really odd to be entirely silent for fifteen minutes together and yet for the advantage of some, conversation should be arranged so some people have the trouble of saying as little as possible."

Regina snatched the younger woman's hands and pulled them close again, "are you consulting your own feelings in the present case? Or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"

Emerald eyes were pinched from smiling. "Both." She met Ruby's definite glare and looked away. "I think that we are somewhat alike. Each unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak. Unless we expect to say something that will have some effect on the audience gathered."

The Queen listened in closely, studying a pretty face.

"We're both afraid to take chances of the heart, always keeping risks at bay."

"This is no striking resemblance of your character, Miss Swan."

"There you go again referring to me in the most formal way ever."

"Forgive me." Brown eyes lowered as they stepped closer and held hands again. "Emma, I am sure that you are bolder in your advances as remembered. Taking chances seemed to be your thing. How near your personality may be to mine, I cannot pretend to say you think it is a faithful portrait undoubtedly."

So much was said at last, the blonde was silent for a few seconds as they danced on.

"I can't decide on my own performance. You should observe. You know me better...as I am immature, far less experienced and barely tolerable anyway."

Regina licked her lips. "You are much more now."

"Whatever changed your heart, your Majesty?" They moved closer, fingers entwined. Emma studied the shape of red lips that remained parted. "Has absence made the heart grow fonder?" she never smiled. "Or is that just a ridiculous statement?"

"Yes."

Emerald eyes studied brown ones. She blinked and realized that the answer given was enough to reveal a great deal.

"So you're sorry for speaking to me the way you did when we last met?"

They walked around in a circle and Emma never let the Queen's hands free.

"Yes."

"Say it to me then."

Her chest heaved. Biting her lips, eyes rested on Maleficent who smiled immediately. The silence stretched on.

Emma was about to lose all hope.

"Forgive me for speaking to you harshly on prior occasions," Regina declared hoarsely, "I am truly sorry for misjudging your character. I allowed my pride and prejudice to color you the wrong way. Allow me a second chance. "

"You have to ask nicely," Emma smiled back, softening up. "You're doing well so far."

Pulling the blonde close, their chests pressed together, a hand wrapped around the younger woman's waist as a waltz began. All the couples parted from the line to various spots and it was the moment when they finally managed to be alone together but in the spotlight. The intensity of their closeness was felt immediately as Emma's heart raced in her chest. Her fingers pressed into Regina's warm shoulders, smooth to the touch and severely intoxicating.

"Did you read my letters?"

"Several times and a million times again," Regina confessed, the heels of her boots clicking as she moved. "I tasted every word whilst imagining you saying them to me."

Emma grew dizzy from the intense look in the other woman's eyes. She was being drawn in by force and her plan wasn't working. That wall couldn't be held up firmly now.

"Tell me, your friend Lucas informed me that you have accepted a marriage proposal?" she held her breath, studying the younger woman's face intently.

"She told you that?" she was stunned. "I haven't accepted anything." Regina breathed out a sigh of relief and smirked. "But I'm dating someone though."

"I can stop all affections for this person," the brunette's eyes were suddenly on fire, "whoever he is, by the end of tonight."

Emma stared back in disbelief, completely speechless at first. Spying Maleficent in the corner watching them, she then realized that only two couples remained on the dance floor. Robin was still participating and so was Tinkerbell.

"He," the blonde finally returned, "is a nice man who treats me with respect and compassion. He offers me everything that you never could and never wanted to. And I can be myself around him without worrying about age or lack of experience."

"I have changed and so have my opinions on you, as stated earlier. But whilst I have spent time reassessing and analyzing my innermost beliefs, you have attached yourself to someone else. Making an effort to move past me."

"Regina, don't pretend as if that's not what you wanted."

The Queen remained silent as they danced, never stopping, feeling the contact of their bodies. Drifting along as everyone else disappeared and only they remained together.

Ruby pulled Hook aside and gnarled, fists clenched. Surely something could be done to stop this immediately. It was completely unacceptable to stand there and witness the display of severe disgrace. Everyone was watching, and obviously the word would get back to the Charmings as soon as possible. And it's exactly what Regina wanted, Lucas thought. This is exactly what was needed. To spark up such a powerful event in time that would have suffering attached to it. Because as soon as Snow and David heard of this dance, then by all means, Emma would be locked away for good now. Or smirking, Ruby realized that it was highly possible a war would commence between the two kingdoms again. A war the Queen would take part in that would cost her her life.

"You referred to me as...Regina," the brunette said, savoring the sound of her name spoken by the blonde.

"Hate formality." Emma became drunk in the smell of the older woman's perfume. "It sounds so dull."

Both of their gazes rested on lips whilst the dance continued around the room. When the music died down and the last note was strung out, they stopped and remained close. So close, Emma could feel the brunette's heart beating slow but definitely there. In fact, it was a fresh feeling for she couldn't remember such a thing occurring before. She couldn't place a moment when their chests had been pressed together like this and the Queen's heart was racing. Maybe it was the actuality of the moment, bodies pressed together, fitting together perfectly. Heat spreading across her body for the first time being this close to someone.

"Perhaps." Regina licked her lips, "we should find somewhere much more private to…speak."

"Can I actually trust you to be with me alone, even after I witnessed what you do to ladies who capture your interest?" The blonde played up the game of acting completely composed and set on her judgment.

"There is a difference where a paid lover is concerned. I wish to never engage in such wild affairs further. Moving forward, my only wish is to listen to your voice for long periods of time."

Emma was taken aback. "I thought you said my voice was annoying on many occasions before?"

"Your bold opinions…yes." Regina nodded. "But absence did make the heart grow fonder. Reading your words on paper made me long to hear you speak to me again."

"Is this really Her Majesty, the Queen; Regina Mills speaking to me?" the blonde pulled back and searched a face that remained bland. "Did someone put some spell on you? Because you're saying these things and it's really unbelievable. I thought my view on you would never change since our last meeting. But you're slightly throwing me into surprise here."

A conversation was remembered that didn't happen so long ago.

* * *

xxx

" _You have to stop doubting yourself," Belle said, gloved fingers wrapped around a cup of tea. "If you wish for some change to happen, a good change, then you must stop doubting every good thing that happens."_

" _And having feelings suddenly for Emma is a good thing?" Regina stared back. "Her parents are a constant reminder of spending time in a prison that almost killed me. It was torturous."_

" _Then maybe Emma is even more worth it than you expected because even after they kept you two apart, your paths still crossed." Belle smiled. "And everything happens for a reason. I had to let go of Rumple because he could not give up his dark side to love me, to treasure what we had. So don't do the same to Emma. She wants to be given a chance. What's wrong with fighting for someone you believe in? This time, if there is a war, you have someone on your side that also belongs to David and Snow. They can't harm you if you prove that you truly love her."_

" _At this point, everything is happening so fast, even I can't believe it."_

_Belle frowned. "What's happening too fast?"_

" _Have you taken a good look at me, French?" Brown eyes were slightly reddened. "I am slowly losing my control. All because there is one woman who crashed into my life and forced me to rethink keeping up these walls of mine. She shakes them. Literally."_

" _Then tell her exactly how you feel. Be open. I bet you'll feel 100 percent better if you give it a go. Start being honest about how you feel. Speak from your heart, and trust me Regina, you'll see a lot of changes in your life for the better."_

" _Speak with my…heart." Brown eyes were distant._

" _Even a black heart must have a dot of red left," Belle blinked. She smiled sweetly. "There's a reason you're still alive and capable of falling in love. And that's because for all your life, you've been waiting on Emma."_

* * *

_xxx_

"Before this night, my mind spoke to you." The brunette took Emma's hand and led her into a corner near the window. The wind fluttered blonde hair as brown eyes gazed upon it. "This evening, my heart has taken over."

"Go on," folding her arms, the younger woman stood there staring back.

"I am not gifted in expressing my emotions well, Emma."

"Then there's a first for everything and now it's your time to –" The blonde gasped when she felt the swing of her head. Immediately, there was the color of purple as her chest tingled. It was so sudden. "What the…"

But within seconds, the purple haze cleared away and she was in the company of her Majesty again. This time though, the entire scene around them was different. Emerald eyes searched a room that was definitely not the Ballroom but a grand library. The smell of books tickled her nose whilst Regina strode to a window and unlatched it. Pushing the heavy red blinds back, the Queen tasted the night wind upon her lips and inhaled deeply. Of course, the younger woman in the room stood there quite shadowed in disbelief from the sight before her. Never knowing what to make of it for such a sudden change it was indeed!

But her Majesty's intention wasn't only to clear her headache and the severe emotions rushing through a body that was growing warm. It was almost as if everything her aching heart felt, she voiced those feelings without moderation! Before this moment, never had such a thing occurred. There was now a sudden change within her soul that allowed the free expression of whatever was felt. Without any effort made to hold back. Resting bare hands upon the ledge, she remained there, fully aware that emerald eyes focused in that direction.

"Okay so we need to talk yeah," Emma's eyes swept over the dark red color of the library. Didn't she grow sick and tired from casting glances upon red this and red that every single day?

Regina took a deep breath. "Who is this man you are allowing to court you?" it could not be avoided. That particular question needed an answer.

Emerald eyes studied the figure of the Queen slowly, realizing that she had lost weight. The red of the gown appeared beautiful in the moonlight. The tumble of black hair shone. Her hair was so thick, one would wonder how such a mane felt to the touch. That's exactly what Emma was pondering on, or desiring rather. She desired to play with the older woman's hair. But play was such a childish word to use. Caress, was adequate enough. Her fingers ached to caress black hair that covered most of the Queen's back.

"I wouldn't give you a name because tonight might be the last time he gets to look at the moon," the blonde took a step closer to the other woman, "or worse. The last time he sleeps as a living man."

"I will find out who he is," Regina couldn't help it. She was growing jealous, imagining this person holding Emma intimately. "I'll find out and I'll crush his heart either way."

"Then you'll never have me love you back in this lifetime or in any lifetime afterwards," the blonde stated, glaring at the brunette. "I told you before, punishing and killing people, it's wrong. So don't expect me to stick around if you want to continue being a cold blooded murderer."

Those words stung. But it was quite effective. She was losing control.

"Were the two of you intimate?" her chest heaved, head lowered.

"That's none of your business."

"Did he kiss you?" she studied her long red fingernails, curled up upon the ledge. "Did he touch you, intimately? Did he truly ask you to be wedded to him? Surely there was a reason you denied his proposal. Perhaps your heart is still engaged...elsewhere."

"Yeah, he did kiss me," Emma confessed, taking quiet steps closer, "no he didn't ask me to marry him. But had he done so before tonight, then I would have most likely agreed because..." she studied the older woman straighten up, "I believed and maybe I still do believe that no one on this earth right now would want me completely and understands every part of my personality as he does. No one, because I can be myself around him and he doesn't hate me for it. I can...be the person you hate when I'm with this man and he loves me anyway."

The wind stung brown eyes as she blinked fast, growing cold inside.

"And the part that hurts the most about this is, I actually allow you to be yourself when you're around me. I met you, I came here and saw what you're like. Seeing into you, all the pain and everything. Never afraid of being around you as any other woman would be. Because I'm not like any other person. When they see you as the Evil Queen, I see past that and know that you're worth loving. You're worth everything. But you just couldn't understand what I saw in you because all your mind did was to attach me to my parents and some stupid prophecy that probably means something completely different from what you thought."

Speaking in that manner. The brunette allowed the words to sink in.

"What do you see in me?" Regina asked, her voice taking on a hoarser quality, one that revealed how affected she was.

"I see a woman who lost love, and she used that hurt inside to turn around and kill every other person's happy ending. All because she couldn't have one. This woman who became Queen and used her hurt to grow hate. But what you fail to realize, is that it's okay to feel hurt. It's okay to feel broken. But you can't hate other people for finding what you lost once if you don't even try to look for love again."

"You don't know me," she grew slightly angered inside, fists clenched. "You have no idea what heartbreak feels like."

"So that's what you wished for me then," Emma's eyes clouded with tears, "to do exactly what you did to other people. To break my heart and make me feel exactly what you felt when you lost love."

"I wanted to wake you up and push you away because I am not worthy."

"Stop it..."

"I am not worthy of your affections after my actions upon you in the past."

"You tried to kill me, so what?" Emma was just two feet away. "You didn't succeed. I'm still alive. Build a bridge and get over it. This is not the past. It's the present. And if you keep holding unto the freaking past, then by the time your mind catches up on the now, you'll be dead."

There was the boldness she always wished for. The courage within one person that was capable of cracking her stubborn ways. A challenge. Someone who didn't back down but kept coming back for a fight. No matter what she said, no matter how harsh she was, Emma still lashed back equally and with such maturity that any other young woman would never display. There was a significant change in the blonde's countenance, in her manner of speaking and behaving. Much bolder now. And Regina was crumbling because of the severity of such a mind.

"Look, I don't have time to waste on someone who's so set on her own judgment, she can't see the truth." The blonde sucked it up and stepped away. "I didn't come here tonight with any intention of changing things between us. I came here to hit you with the truth, to tell you exactly how you made me feel, and to make sure you realized how cold your heart is."

Finally Regina turned around and faced Emma. Her eyes were slightly wet from tears. "Before you leave, am I allowed to explain what I truly feel for you in the present moment?"

"You never needed my permission before to hit me with the truth," the blonde kept distance between them. "You're the Queen. You can say what the hell you want to say, can't you? So go ahead and tell me what's changed."

She took a few seconds to soak up Emma's harshness. But it was needed. It was needed to give her a push. Eyes fluttering close, Regina inhaled deeply and listened to her heart, just as Belle had advised.

"What I feel for you runs deeper than my thoughts, and deeper than my heart. My mind cannot fight this because it feels like...fate. The place where I find the most love for you, Emma, that place is in my soul. If you wish to walk away then by all means, I oblige because of the severity of my actions before. But if you walk away, do not do so with the belief that I have given up on you. That I wish for this to end. Whatever it is, I would like to be let in again. If that is possible."

Perhaps she had heard wrong or was slightly intoxicated. The words uttered were hard to be believed at first because of the source. A woman who stood there in all her glory, eyes shadowed by the dull lighting of the room, the lamp light flickering in brown. As dark as one could appear, with black hair surrounding a face that gazed back. A gaze piercing Emma's soul like a needle, gradually injecting such a soothing feeling, her body could not fight it off. She could not shut whatever it was off because the severity of Regina's words were numbing her arrogance and hatred and doubts. And all she wished to do was to let her heart breathe again.

"What if I don't want to let you in anymore?" Emma remained stubborn as the Queen could be herself. Arms folded, she attempted to stare back. "What if I want to play hard to get?"

"Do you really believe that I cannot break that flimsy wall of yours? Even after witnessing how powerful I am?" Regina smirked. "Lady Swan…"

Addressed as a lady should have provided a large amount of change on the matter. For the Queen had indirectly attached a great sense of maturity to the woman before her. Yet the blonde could not be swayed on her judgment and stood there still with arms folded.

"You can be as powerful as you want, forcing everyone to do what you want. But you can't try that with me. You can't lure me in with your magic. You can't make me change my mind."

"Watch me," and disappearing into purple smoke, Regina vanished. Emerald eyes stared at the empty space by the window. The red curtains fluttered but there was no one there. Not a soul.

Glancing around frantically, she tried to seek out the location of the Queen but could not locate her. Taking tentative steps between the bookshelf immediately in front of her, the blonde listened carefully. Not a sound could be heard at first, and then there was the sound of violins as the band played on downstairs. The cold wind gushed in but her body remained entirely warm, flushed and feverish. Fingertips pinched and cold, she swallowed, eyes wide.

"Look, the joke's over. Just come out, okay? Show yourself."

"No," Regina's voice whispered in her right ear and purple smoke spiraled around Emma as she jumped on the spot.

Upon turning around, there was no sign of the brunette. Chest heaving, emerald eyes narrowed into slits, fists clenched. She strode forward and pressed her back upon the wall. Believing that the Queen could not sneak up on her from behind, but would have to come directly into sight from the front. There was no way anything else could happen to spark up surprise. Nothing. Or so she believed.

Suddenly, her chest felt compressed as if someone was sucking out all the air. It was a frightening feeling, realizing that no full breath could be taken. Something was occurring that drastically adjusted the pressure in the air. But it eventually dawned upon Emma that someone was standing in front of her. So close, she could literally feel warm breath upon her cheeks. She could their presence and it was maddening. Eyes wide, she swallowed hard, realizing that her lips were parched.

"Regina?"

Nothing.

Just the sound of violins and haunting piano music drifting into the library.

Her chest heaved. "I don't want to play any games, okay?" Emma squeezed emerald eyes shut when something brushed upon her lips that trembled.

Making a snatch to the front, trying to grasp whatever it was, only air seeped through her fingers. There was no one there but herself. So filled with fright enough to chill her bones, Emma made a dash for the door. She grabbed the knob, pulled it open and rushed outside. But as soon as her boots crossed the threshold, the corridor on either side didn't exactly present an inviting scene. To run from a library that always could feel like home and into a dimly lit passage that was covered in carpet as red as blood? Surely this couldn't unfold into a much truer horror story. There was such a chill in the air as dark red blinds fluttered from every opened window. Flames flickering behind shades that were placed on the concrete walls.

"Emma…" the Queen's voice hoarsely emanated from along the corridor.

Emerald eyes wide, the blonde pressed her back unto the library door. She held her breath.

Suddenly, Regina's maniacal, hoarse laughter filled the air. "Come find me, follow my voice."

"I don't want to play your stupid game!" Emma shouted, growing frustrated. "Stop it!"

"Are you weaker than I bargained for, my dear?"

The right. The voice was coming from the right. Taking tentative steps in that direction, she pushed back her shoulder. Ready to brave this out. For what danger could come? Especially since the Queen never frightened her yet.

"I'll play your freaking game," she growled, and fists clenched, Emma strode down the corridor. Reaching up, she pushed black rimmed glasses further up her nose, blonde hair tumbling over a red shirt that was a lighter shade than the carpet.

What started as a forbidden dance unfolded into a deep conversation in a library and now she was playing an obvious game of cat and mouse. Everything was wrong about this situation. Everything. Even the sudden choice from the Queen to initiate some scary game that was seriously frustrating her. Something moved in front of her, like a shadow, a ninja, and she froze up. Then there was a slice of red slipping into a darker corridor and Emma ran after the ghost like an insane character in a scary movie.

There was no filter to Regina voicing her feelings now. Emma realized that something had truthfully changed in the other woman. Something that had been forcefully removed. Whether painfully or effortlessly, such a thing had been demolished. And because of the absence of that wall, the blonde returned to her innermost feelings that entailed a questionable desire to love a woman who was enveloped in darkness.

Suddenly, there was laughter. A woman ran past her dressed in a green frilly gown, pulling a man along. The sound of ritual drums could be heard and Emma believed that she had been placed in some sort of a delusion. Some kind of trickery. Even more puzzling was the severe darkness of the corridor where she stood and the flicker of flames from a doorway ahead. A door leading to somewhere she could not see at first. So taking steps forward, the blonde prepared herself for the inevitable. And what met her eyes around the corner was astounding but slightly enticing.

Through a doorway, it appeared as if the pathway led unto the castle grounds. Boots remaining just near the threshold, emerald eyes gazed outside and captured a scene that appeared quite enthralling because of the sudden change in festivities. What seemed to be a large bonfire was occurring just outside as people danced in the wind and the flames that licked firewood. It was so devilish to behold, something quite new to Emma and strangely interesting for she had never witnessed such an event before. The smell of flowers was heavy as she finally stepped down the stone walkway, blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

The second her boot hit the final step, two familiar faces came into view. There stood Tinkerbell and August, beckoning for her to come forth. Feeling quite comfortable now, she ran out and entered their company.

"I thought you'd never come out," August said smiling. He offered her a shot of liquor poured into the cork of the bottle. "Go on, take it like the warrior you are."

She stared at Tinkerbell. Emerald eyes swept the scene again. And feeling quite brave, Emma snatched the cork then threw the contents into her mouth. Going down, it burnt like fire but that was enough to thaw the coldness within a chest that felt like an iceberg.

"What's actually happening here?" she asked, still hoarse from the effect of the alcohol's burning sensation.

"It's the after party, Emma," Tinkerbell smiled widely, "Regina and Maleficent only held that formal Ball in there to put up a front. To entertain the village people who are stuck up and boring. But out here, this is where the wild spirits play."

"The wild spirits like Tinkerbell and myself." August shrugged. "Well honestly speaking, I'm here to admire the ladies and to breathe after being closed up in that awful room."

"Ruby and Belle are going to kill me when they find me," eyes squeezed shut, she clapped a hand unto her forehead.

"Look at it this way," Tinkerbell eyed two women beginning to dance next to the bonfire to the beating of the drums, "you're only young once. You're here. You came to have a good time away from mommy and daddy. So do so now."

"Yeah, even a bookworm like yourself should loosen a few screws. Put aside the Princess in you and bring out the wildness, Emma." August winked. "I know you have a wild side."

"Well..." she smiled and shrugged, "actually I do."

August choked on his drink, eyes bulging.

Tinkerbell's eyes widened when she spotted someone or something behind Emma. "Jesus! Where the hell did you get that outfit from?"

The blonde frowned and turned around out of curiosity. Immediately she stopped breathing when the very person who was addressed came their way.

"One must change to suit the occasion," Regina declared, holding out her arms and smiling. Brown eyes latched themselves unto Emma and held a captivating gaze. "Especially when there's finally someone to please."

It couldn't be. She was utterly astonished! Wearing a black leather corset with red lacing, the swell of the brunette's breasts was enough to melt Emma's knees. With a wide flowing red skirt that shimmered in the flicker of the flames, red lips were licked. Black lace sleeves that were pulled up her arms but not attached to the garment. No gloves, but the glint of red nails as cupped fingers reached up.

She caressed Emma's jawline, stepping dangerously close. Lips were placed inches away from the blonde's right ear. "By the time I'm finished with you tonight, dear, you'll never court another person or even wish of being intimate with them."

August couldn't blink. He almost lost the grip on his glass and had to hold on tight. Perhaps it was the alcohol setting in but there seemed to be something rather strange about this scene. The Queen moving in so close as emerald eyes widened from the sudden entrance? Were cheeks flushed or was it just the heat of the fire playing with fair skin?

"Tinkerbell," Regina ran fingernails down Emma's arms and even through her shirt, she trembled from the feeling, "do me a favor and loosen up Miss Swan. She's too tense at the moment. In the meantime, I'll get my hands on a bottle of Bourbon and drown in it." And off she sauntered, red skirt flapping as the wind played with the material and the strands of dark hair that hung up to her waist.

All three of them watched the Queen walk off with wide eyes. Turning to Emma once more, Tinkerbell blinked. The blonde stared back, speechless. It was August who broke the silence.

"I think I'm too drunk," he frowned at the glass, holding it up. "I like what I'm seeing and hearing and I would like to see and hear more. I need a refill. Several in fact." His eyes met Emma's. "Tell me she was openly flirting with you. Because it will make even more sense now."

"What do you mean?" Tinkerbell spoke up, trying to appear oblivious. "Who was flirting with who?"

"Regina was flirting with Emma. Her Majesty, in other words, when I shared a dance with this young lady here tonight, appeared to be quite jealous of my intrusion. There she stood on the sidelines, glaring at me. And now she steps up and intimately touches your arm. Which I find quite sexy but shocking all the same."

"What's shocking," Tinkerbell wished to chase things along, "is neither of us dancing as yet." She snatched August's right arm. "Let's take the moment and make good use of it before the night is over."

Emma gasped when her hand was taken as well. There she was, pulled closer to the bonfire built from wood as tall as they were. And whilst emerald eyes searched for the Queen, Tinkerbell placed herself in the middle of August and Emma. Even before her mind could register the actuality of the moment, she found herself moving slowly to the beating of the drums. Such a slow rhythm it was, almost haunting. Hypnotizing. Hands were placed upon her waist as Tinkerbell moved Emma in time with the beats. Their eyes met as August licked his lips, enjoying the scene before him. Many people joined in eventually, couples dancing so close, gyrating upon each other sensually. And Emma couldn't help it. She rested her hands upon the fairy's shoulders and danced with her.

The wind lifted her hair, the licking of the flames flustered a glowering face. She was gradually growing warmer and warmer from the heat. And everything that was occurring completely set her mind at ease. Or maybe it was the second shot of Scotch. Or whatever it was. But eventually, Emma began to feel lucid, feeling the drums and allowing the wind to kiss her face.

"That's it," Tinkerbell said softly, "let go of all the doubts, all the bars they placed around you since you were a child. And just enjoy yourself."

Eyes closed, that's exactly what she did, savoring the moment. Feeling the beating of her heart as it calmed down, letting go. Relaxing. Trying to forget everything. But she couldn't forget one person. She just couldn't. She didn't even know when a certain someone stepped behind her and stayed there without making contact. Brown eyes gazed upon the swaying of Emma's hips and the tumble of blonde hair as she gracefully lifted the bottle of Bourbon and sipped. August was eventually pulled away by another brunette who gave him exactly what was longed for. So one obstruction was gotten rid of. Good.

Regina found herself falling deeper in love with the blonde. She was incredibly beautiful and utterly tempting. So tempting, every part of her ached from keeping distance alone. She needed so much more in that moment. And it was declared earlier that one should live in the moment and not in the past or future. So that's exactly what she did. Taking another generous sip from the bottle, it disappeared into purple smoke as lustful brown eyes roamed Emma's body, lingering on the shape of her hips in that black tailored pants.

"Don't open your eyes," Tinkerbell whispered into Emma's right ear. She smiled at Regina. "Just keep them close and dance."

She did just that, hands throw over the fairy's shoulders, their bodies never touching. Not soon enough but eventually, distance was closed. And whilst Emma moved against the other woman, she felt a rush of feeling that took her breath away. Hands snaked around her waist and fingernails dug into a shirt that was red and captivating. A color that was quite alluring. The tickle of strands of hair upon her nose and lips, lips that were parted after warm hands ran pathways up her back. Fingers running through her hair, drawing them closer, cheeks pressed together. Even then Emma couldn't recognize the change. She was so caught up in the moment, her mind had gone elsewhere.

"I want you in so many ways," Regina whispered hoarsely in her right ear.

Emerald eyes flew open when she realized what had happened. Black hair remained upon her lips, and suddenly the smell of the Queen's perfume and everything else came rushing back. It was like a blinding awakening. So shocking, as the scene soaked in, she found herself growing weaker and weaker whilst they remained together. Everything could be felt through the brunette's outfit, the fullness of her soft breasts, the shape of slight hips and warm thighs. Warm breath flushing Emma's cheek and neck as their chests heaved. Never letting go. The blonde nuzzled her face into the Queen's hair and drowned in the smell of soft skin.

"I want you too," she whispered, her throat closing up.

"I thought you said you didn't?" Regina's voice sent bolts of passion streaking through the younger woman's body.

"I lied."

"Bad girl," the brunette gripped Emma's hips and pulled her closer, sensually moving them together. From the severity of feeling how close they were, a definite aching between her thighs, the blonde moaned. It was like music to the Queen's ears. "Open your eyes," she whispered, feeling how Emma trembled against her.

Emma did just that and couldn't focus immediately. But when the absence of people dancing was registered, her mind forced forward an explanation. Upon further scrutiny of her surroundings, she realized that they were still on the grounds but right back in a familiar place. The scent of flowers was strong, the sight of a bench. The recollection of tea spilled on a green gown. Their foreheads pressed together, lips inches apart.

When Regina saw the flicker in emerald eyes, she knew that scene was remembered. The bonfire was just a few yards away, but this part of the ground remained empty. It was perfect enough to create a lasting impression. Running fingers through blonde hair, she tilted Emma's face upwards and grazed her teeth along a perfect jawline. The second her mouth tasted soft skin, the blonde gripped shoulders that were exposed and held on, knees growing severely weak. Emma allowed herself to be tasted, all the way down to her neck that was sucked and kissed raw. Choking on passion, they both couldn't breathe from the feelings rushing through their bodies. Cold wind stinging exposed skin that dampened from sweat. Regina patiently savored Emma's skin and prolonged the actual meeting of lips.

"I don't want to leave," the blonde whispered in a shaky voice. "I want to..." she choked on a moan, biting her lips as hands roamed a body already on fire.

"Tell me what you want."

Dry lips were licked. "I want you to kiss me."

Regina pressed her lips unto blonde hair. She smiled. "Is that all?"

"And whatever else you want."

"I can't take everything," the brunette croaked, "because there must be mystery remaining that keeps you coming back to me for more."

"No," Emma held the woman's face between her hands and gazed into brown eyes. "I don't want that."

Regina smirked, "but you will have it."

"Everything."

The brunette brushed their lips together and felt Emma tremble. "If I gave you everything, Swan, then you'll suffocate us both. So before we both push ourselves further, let's just linger in this moment."

"No," Emma ran her fingers through thick black hair and crushed their lips together.

The sudden impact completely shook Regina, she lost composure. Knees weakening, they almost tumbled unto the grass if not for one firmly gripping the other. Tasting her lips for the first time was severely intoxicating, Emma couldn't let go. But the brunette realized that a line had been crossed and she pulled away, eyes wide and staring in bewilderment into emerald ones. Her chest heaved in the tightly laced black corset.

Their faces danced together, as the passion between them grew stronger. As one fought to hold back and the other wanted so much more. She wanted to take all now. And when her hand bravely reached down to feel between Regina's thighs, the brunette finally gave in. She went in for the kiss again and did so passionately, deeply. A kiss that unearthed throaty moans from both of them.

Emma's bottom lip was bitten and pulled, brown eyes fluttering close. Their tongues moved together, her first kiss with a woman completely drowning out any expectations of it. The actuality, the severity of their mouths hungrily moving together, attempting to take so much more. Walking the younger woman to the concrete wall, Regina slid a hand between soft thighs.

What she felt was enough warmth to set her body on fire. They fought with each other, the brunette snatching hands around the wrists, brave hands that attempted to feel her. She held unto Emma's fingers but couldn't quite brave out the moment because the blonde was set on her intentions. Emma twisted their legs together and pressed the brunette's back to the wall. This time, she kissed her back so hard, Regina's head spun dangerously. Mirroring the Queen's moves, her warm mouth tasted the skin just below the brunette's right ear.

"No," Regina threw her head back and clawed at Emma's shirt, completely growing weak. So weak, she was losing herself and it wasn't something that was expected.

She was supposed to gain the upper hand. She was more powerful. But the blonde was proving her wrong. Especially when a red skirt was lifted and a brave hand grabbed between her legs.

Emma felt how the brunette was wet through her stockings and gasped. Their eyes stared, wide. Shocked and that's when Regina copied the younger woman's move. Gripping her firmly between soft legs, the brunette pulled them closer as they kissed once more. Deeply, mewling as the drums beat on and laughter ensued. But hoarse cries were buried within dark hair whilst the Queen unzipped black pants and felt her way in with a shaky hand.

She gained control over the situation as Emma was pushed against the wall and two fingers began to massage in a rhythm. Moving between warm legs whilst Regina bit into the blonde's neck and sucked. When she indeed realized that the younger woman had never experienced any intimate moments before, her fingers refrained from breaking that barrier. It was something to be savored in the future. But for now, the wetness felt was enough to drive her insane.

Emma couldn't believe how far she could be pushed in a moment like that. She could have never imagined it would be that overwhelming to have a woman make love to her. So that when she came for the first time, her entire body shaking, Regina silenced hoarse screams with a deep kiss. Emma couldn't hold unto her sanity in that moment. She became completely lost, toes pointed in her boots. Her entire body felt like jelly. It was so breathtaking.

She gripped between the brunette's legs still. And the older woman was thrown out of her mind when she neared severe pleasure, barely an inch away. And as if sensing that the moment was so near, Emma pressed fingers into the feel of stockings and rode out bolts of pleasure. It was enough to break Regina. Gasping, she clung unto the blonde whilst they both convulsed and trembled in each other's arms.

Black hair clung unto honey colored skin around hunched shoulders. Regina buried her face into blonde hair that smelt like strawberries and vanilla. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't come up back for air just yet. Her fingers were so wet, they weren't removed but stayed there between Emma's legs because it was like connecting on a level no one had ever reached before.

She was first. So that when they finally kissed once more, it was deeper and slow. Emma felt as if she had crossed a line that made her feel entirely new. And even though her head spun, the brunette still managed to keep them just there.

"Stay with me tonight," Regina croaked, resting their foreheads together, eyes fluttering close. "I don't think I can let you go just yet."

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss unto parted lips.

"This is why they hid you from me for twenty years," the brunette caressed a beautiful face. "Because they knew that once I met you, I'd never let you go."

"Then don't."

Regina smirked. She kissed Emma back slowly and pulled away. "If you insist."


	13. Deep, Painful Cuts

The bonfire was completely forgotten of.

Blonde hair flying behind her, the soles of black boots clapped unto marble floors as she ran. Down a dimly lit corridor along carpet as red as blood. Lanterns behind shades that flickered. Emerald eyes were wide from excitement, a heart racing in a chest that felt completely warm. The rush. The moment. Chasing a moment and welcoming it.

Slipping into a narrow passageway, Emma's chest heaved. She grew silent, listening for the sound of approaching heels but heard none. There wasn't a sound but the whisper of wind through windows that were flung open on every floor of the castle. Fingers feeling behind her, she carefully moved deeper into the corner and was shaking from nerves. Not a frightful situation but a rather surprising one. One that entailed a chase. But this time, there was the absence of a kitten.

Not a sound.

She had been successful.

Heaving out a sigh of relief, her head was leaned back unto the wall, eyes fluttering close.

The feel of a thick curtain, just near her right hand. Taking it between fingers that were still tingling from touching a woman for the first time intimately, Emma smiled in the dark. She couldn't believe it. They had actually kissed. Breaking the ice and making huge steps forward, a move that had shocked her. But nevertheless it was glorious. It had been breathtaking and her heart was at peace now. Well except for the fact that she managed to get away just after that special moment. Racing into the castle and trying to enact a chase.

Regina had followed, her hoarse laughter filling the haunting corridors. Rounding corners with a devilish grin on a flushed face. Fists clenched, her red skirt flapped around black knee high boots as she chased after such a worthy prey. A cat stalking a mouse.

Now blonde hair tickled a fair cheek whilst fingers played with a red curtain, wondering what it was attached to. What purpose did such a blind serve? Surely there wasn't a window to be covered there for she had felt merely the wall. Slipping into the darkness just behind it, there she remained, trying to live through what had transpired only ten minutes ago or a little more.

But just as a young heart began to race further from the sudden feel of being throw off the edge for the first time, warm hands captured her once more. One wrapped around a slim waist, the other slipped between her legs as she was pulled back and into the feel of soft breasts. The feel of a woman. Immediately, a moan escaped from between lips that quivered, trembling whilst she reached behind and brought forward long dark hair. Nuzzling her face into the smell of apples as a warm, hungry mouth sucked on the tender skin on a neck that was leaned back. She couldn't breathe. Her mind spun dangerously out of control. And she didn't want any of it to stop.

The Queen held Emma so close as she slipped a bold hand into the front of black tailored pants. Fingers feeling the familiar wetness that was quite evident. Regina's entire body was set on fire when that barrier was felt again. Such a delicate barrier that remained and could be claimed by her. But not just yet. Legs parting to accommodate more than enough being done to unearth throaty moans, Emma's temples were dampened from sweat. A young woman who was experiencing the art of love making for the first time and already growing severely mad from such moves that had no limits. She welcomed everything and grew weak in the knees again.

Holding unto the softness of the brunette's right hip behind her, the blonde moved their bodies together. A rhythm that enacted that same overwhelming feeling of passion again. Over and over she was bitten and chewed, earlobes sucked on, their left hands entwined and staying that way. So that when she came again, this time it was even stronger than before. Orgasms rippling through her body, bent into the older woman who held on without letting go. Lips parted, Emma fought to breathe when Regina kept moving daring fingers between her legs, slowly and hard. And just as soon as her body calmed down from shaking, everything started all over again.

Nudging Emma's legs close, the grip she held between softened legs grew tighter as the brunette cupped a left breast through a red shirt. A shirt that needed to be taken off but with patience. Because she was drowning in the actuality of seeing the blonde fully naked. However, it could wait. Right then, all which mattered was both of them experiencing what was unfolding and coming undone gradually. Feeling her way around and proving a point. That someone was capable of making her cold heart tremble, melting slowly. Someone was capable of making her come gently even without a touch between legs that ached. The second Regina realized the power Emma had over her, she gasped.

Coming undone had never been this easy. Had never been this deep or strong. Yet here it was, their bodies trembling whilst waves of passion washed over them from head to toe. Spinning their minds out of control, holding unto each other in the dark and enjoying every second.

When they finally did let go, Regina took Emma's right hand and weakly tugged her into the open. Holding her out at arm's length, a flushed face was studied, youthful and full of life. There was a change in those emerald eyes now of course, signaling that she had tasted a side of life that provided just enough excitement. Something to unhinge her and melt away the doubts. They gazed at each other and moved in, wrapping their arms around bodies that fitted together perfectly.

Emma kissed back and immediately felt the sliding of Regina's tongue beside hers. It was done skillfully enough to make her moan whilst hungry, warm, wet lips devoured parted ones. The taste of Bourbon, the sweet flavor of chocolates and the smell of apples, vanilla, strawberries. They were so affected by each other, even breaking the kiss couldn't stop the dying need inside to remain closer. Cheeks rubbed together whilst moans filled the silence, breathing through parted lips as brown eyes fluttered close. The blonde felt glued to the other woman, their bodies connected in so many ways already, warmth that caressed her heart. She couldn't move away. She just couldn't.

Fingers ran through dark hair, keeping Regina's face buried into her right shoulder. They both felt the difference in the moment shared, passion that hadn't been felt before and was entirely new on both sides. It was maddening to be with someone who made you feel like you suddenly couldn't live, you couldn't breathe without them close to you.

"I want to dance with you again," the Queen whispered into Emma's right ear. "Allow me the chance to free my heart and chase all my pain away."

"Please don't let me go," the blonde clutched unto honey colored shoulders. "I don't think I can breathe without you."

Regina's throat closed up. She couldn't speak. Blinking, her eyes burnt because the feeling was mutual. And for once in her life, the feeling of love really felt like weakness. Exactly what her mother had warned. A sense of losing all self-control and drowning, melting into a pool of nothing. Completely unlike a Queen. But she couldn't fight the way Emma forced her to feel. No matter how hard it was tried, Regina couldn't do it. So she slowly became a prisoner to a young woman who seemed to have gotten into her system and electrified a heart that was alive again.

So they returned to the night outside. Next to the bonfire, wrapped in each other's arms, they danced slowly. Moving against each other sensually, Regina ran her warm hands down Emma's back. Imagining what she looked like beneath that red shirt and black tailored pants. No feel of a corset, none. Just the softness of skin covering a back that was warm and comforting.

When the festivities still played on downstairs, Regina led Emma down the corridors once more, their fingers entwined. Casting deep gazes at each other, the lights flickered in eyes that were so warm and comforting. There wasn't a hint of evil within the brunette's gaze but complete love, almost shocking to Emma but not entirely new. Because she hadn't really been witness to a prolonged period of terror from the older woman. Emma had only been exposed to a situation with a different pair of eyes. Being able to see this person differently without prejudice. Without hate and without any doubts. So that's what she fueled up on, placing her trust in Regina a little more than expected.

Throwing open the doors to her bed chambers, the Queen untangled herself from the blonde's grasp and sauntered into the room. Emma watched her every move, lingering just near the threshold, admiring the vast interior. The size of the room alone was shocking to behold, furnished with a small half circle of black leather chairs. A mat the color of blood was shaped like a square, placed strategically in front of the set. There was a lace curtain and red beads leading into the back room where a grand size bed could be seen. Residing within the front area still was a brown oak writing desk, and a chair, a small bookcase and a record player.

She had seen one before in her father's study. He had used it on many occasions. But the Queen's taste of music interested her. A small pile of records were rested neatly to the right side of the machine. And before her footsteps could lead there, Regina cleared her throat.

The door was pressed shut already without a sound and latched with the wave of a hand. Standing right where she was, the brunette just a few feet away, emerald eyes widened. Fingers began to pull the red lacing loose slowly, brown eyes never leaving Emma. There was a smirk, but it wasn't a provoking one. It was more like a mischievous smile that suggested sheer delight in the moment.

When Regina had detached her red skirt and was standing there wearing black stockings, black lace underwear and her black corset, she stopped. Emma couldn't understand why the undressing had ceased. So she waited.

"What?" brown eyes appeared worried. "Don't like what you see?"

"I'm not seeing anything yet," Emma stated boldly, crossing her arms, "you're still wearing too much clothes."

"I have a rule," the Queen stepped closer with a smirk on her face, "no one sees the rest of me -"

"Then break that rule tonight," the blonde interrupted her, "just for me. Take..." she swallowed, "...take everything off and show me what they can't see."

The severity of such words was felt immediately. She wished not to do such a thing before. Ever. For it was practically unacceptable for a Queen to bare herself in front of anyone, even a paid lover. Even Robin Hood. Tinkerbell. But this wasn't any other person. The woman standing before her was someone entirely different and new. A fresh face, gazing upon her with lustful eyes, passion and understanding. Surely she could brave it? However there were reasons why her clothes never could be peeled off by anyone. She wished to cover up a lot more.

Emma saw the hesitation in brown eyes and quietly stepped forward. "What's wrong?" the innocence in her voice was enough to melt Regina's heart further. "If you're somehow concerned that I wouldn't like your body then you're wrong. I want to see you more than ever and it's not because of the way I feel. It's because of how beautiful you are."

"It's not that." Eyes lowered, the corset's lacing was tugged tighter again.

But the blonde stepped forward and took a hold of warm hands, stopping the older woman. "Don't. Don't be like that." She suddenly realized something. Her eyes widened. "You have tattoos, don't you?"

"Yes." Regina slipped her fingers out of Emma's grasp and hugged herself.

"I want to see them."

"They're not exactly what you'll expect."

Emma was slightly confused. "I know what tattoos look like and even if you have skulls and stuff, then that's even hotter."

"It's not the...art itself," the brunette stepped away and walked to the window. She remained silent for a while as the red curtains fluttered around her. The view of a dark sky beyond, a cool wind and the slice of lightening across the horizon. "It's the scars."

Emerald eyes widened. "Wait, did someone hurt you?" she was already adjusting into defensive mode. "Who're the ones responsible? I'll see to it that they get thrown in jail."

Regina sighed. She kept her back to Emma. "It's your parents." Before this occasion, telling the story would have forced anger from within. But tonight in the presence of the younger woman, all she felt was pain. A dull aching inside that stung her eyes. "When they hired Gold to trap me in that prison, I have mentioned before that it was horrible. But I have never elaborated on the pain inflicted on me."

"Tell me then," the blonde took tentative steps closer to the window. Her voice was soothing. "What was it like?"

The Queen blinked back tears, eyes lifted to the sky. She hugged herself tighter. "I refuse to relate such horrors to you. It is beyond me to describe in detail what happened."

"I want to know," there was a slight hint of anger in Emma's voice. "I want to know what they did. I want to...know your side of the story. So tell me."

Resting both palms upon the window's ledge, Regina leaned forward, already feeling the scars tingle from pain. "Emma, it was..." her voice trembled, "...very painful. And I deserved it. I deserved everything that happened to me because of my actions. Trying to kill you. It was uncalled for. But if you could understand my mind at that time..."

"I know how you probably felt. Anyone would have felt the same and it's okay. I was born and then the Dark One announced that I'd be your undoing. Most likely you'd believe that I'd kill you or something. Or I'd make you lose everything."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you were a baby," tears clouded her eyes. She was collapsing dangerously. "You were a harmless child and I was so murderous, so consumed with darkness, and evil, I had no remorse. And I wanted you dead."

"But I'm not dead."

"Emma, it is not that simple," Regina turned to her, eyes wet. "It is not...that simple. Life isn't that simple. The choices we make hinder on our lives. And we can be hated for our actions forever. As you've seen with your parents and your friends. I am never going to be forgiven for what I tried to do. And the fact that you're still alive, no one gazes upon that as a good thing on my part. All they remember is me trying to murder you."

"But you didn't." Emma wouldn't give up. "You failed."

"How can you be so...optimistic about everything?"

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," the blonde said without skipping a beat. "Two hope filled vessels who label everyone as heroes and villains. Seeing the world in black and white. But frankly, I'm not exactly like them. I see the gray in people too. And I know for a fact that if given a chance, some people can change. And you're one of those people. I know it."

Suppose she was wrong about her? Yes, Regina knew for a fact that there was change within herself, drastic change that was so painful. Her heart was being moved, after remaining still for many years. A cold heart that was obviously black as coals. However, it seemed as if all it took was for one important person to believe in her. Not any ordinary person but the one woman who she tried to kill, who she believed to have threatened her life. This person standing in front of her who was capable of shattering everything so easily. It was unbelievable. When one believed that a Queen of her power could maintain a strong grip on herself, there was one person who could strip everything away. Completely.

"Tell me what happened to you in that prison," Emma pleaded, standing a foot away from her.

"Well for starters, the silence was deafening. At first they placed these...bands around my wrists," she held them out, pain depicted on her face as if feeling them there still. "And then when I tried to use my magic to bend the bars, the sparks reflected and knocked me over. But that wasn't the worst part because it might appear funny." Her eyes met Emma. "The worst part was having the magic inside of me literally burn my blood. Enough to make me feel as if my entire body was on fire. Because my magic runs in my blood. And Gold might not have alerted your parents on this but I believe that they were aware. Eventually I started to feel as if fire was coursing through my body, and I couldn't breathe."

Emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"I think I was literally insane for over a year, curled up on the floor without eating anything. How I survived, I have no idea. But they wanted me to live. Yes. They wanted me to stay alive and suffer. I even pleaded with them to...kill me. To end it all. But your parents never listened. Trusting a man who had his own plans for me. The scars on my body are a constant reminder of what was done and how I paid for it."

"Regina..." slowly taking a hold of the brunette's shoulders, Emma pulled her close. She rested their foreheads together as the older woman's chest heaved, tears leaking down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I am," the brunette rested her hands upon the younger woman's waist.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm the reason you're still alive?" pressing their cheeks together, Emma held them close together. "Maybe I was the...last ounce of energy that kept you going and Rumple knows this? They all know this? That's why they wanted to keep us apart because we're connected somehow?"

"The way you think," Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, eyes squeezed shut, "you astound me. I wanted no hope speeches before but coming from you, I am given so much hope. My pain eases away easily. You drain me of worry and you soothe my heart."

"Because it's love." Emma reached between them and found the red lacing. "Now let me see those scars because I want to see how strong you are. How powerful you are. Even when you were in pain, you still managed to come out alive."

With a small nod, the Queen breathed in through parted lips.

She awaited bold fingers to loosen the lacing and held her breath.

Emma was so astonished from the beautiful curves she set eyes upon. The swell of Regina's breasts, nipples erect in the moonlight as they were freed. Parting the corset further, she examined skin so smooth and soft, it was like caressing velvet. The most amazing part at first was the ink on honey colored skin, staring between full breasts and traveling all the way down. Vines inked jet black with so much detail, black butterflies with red outlines. She traced the path with a finger and Regina trembled beneath her touch.

Brown eyes widened from the severity of being caressed like that, something that had never been done before for as long as she could remember. No one had ever seen what Emma was seen. As unbelievable as it was, that was the truth.

Emma blinked back tears when she saw the discoloration around Regina's hips. The brunette winced slightly from being touched there but relaxed eventually. Tugging the top of black stockings further down, she assessed the contours of a body that was beyond beautiful. The shape of thighs that were smooth and delicate. Regina radiated in the moonlight like a Goddess who simply could not ever be consumed with any amount of darkness in that moment. Her black hair was pushed back when thumbs caressed flustered cheeks. And she somehow felt like bolder and more confident now that someone had seen the scars and understood the pain.

Without hesitating, she kept their eyes together and unbuttoned Emma's red shirt slowly. Parting the fabric, her eyes beheld only a black vest that was made of cotton. The fairness of the blonde's skin was so breathtaking to watch, and caress. With ever move to undress the younger woman, Regina held her breath. Which was different from other occasions where clothes would be ripped off someone else. This time, it was done so slowly, as she savored the revelation of a body that was soft and delicate. Emerald eyes gazed back at her when black pants were unzipped and when the garment fell to the ground, Emma stepped out of them and closer.

"You're more than beautiful," Regina whispered, her fingers trailing a path from between fair breasts all the way down to a flat midsection.

"You're one million times more."

"A Queen must be modest and proud but in this case, I have to declare that you're wrong."

"No, you're wrong." Emma held unto bare shoulders, her heart beating fast. She smiled.

Regina sighed, "Must you be so stubborn in such a moment?"

"Shut up and kiss me, your Majesty." Their breasts lingered near but never touched.

The brunette smiled. "With you, I'm only Regina. And I thought you'd never ask."

They pulled each other close and gasped from the impact of meeting without clothes for the first time. A kiss that began slow and deep unfolded into one so passionate, their knees grew severely weak. So that when the bed was found, both of them tumbled upon it, legs entwined.

Regina took her time with Emma at first, a hungry mouth moving down a body that trembled from kisses. Erect breasts, milk white and glowering in the moonlight that cascaded through parted windows. Rain pouring outside, lashing upon the castle walls whilst the blinds billowed. She tasted between legs that parted easily, licking the delicate skin of thighs that were fair and soft. Leaving her mark whilst she bit into virgin skin and Emma writhed under her. Marking her territory like a Queen should. And when the blonde began to twist upon the red sheet and couldn't stop using her hands to intervene, magic was put to use. With one flick of her hand, the brunette tied the younger woman's wrists together and held them unto the pillow covered in red satin.

As the rain poured beyond the castle walls, Emma's hoarse cries were drowned away whilst a mouth sucked and tasted every part of her delicately. She was pushed so many times over the edge, her throat ached, body convulsing. Regina moved up, everything pressed together, skin covered in sweat and they kissed deeply. Eventually when her hands were freed, the blonde drove pathways through black hair and gasped. Teeth close around soft nipples that had never been touched before. Pulling and nibbling the swell of breasts that were flushed. She was so lost in passion, eyes squeezed shut so that when a warm hand began to massage between her legs, Emma was drowning already.

She was in so deep, mewling, head thrown back, and Regina waited until she felt was the right moment. Never being this intimate with a woman before who offered up the Queen to be her first time, she was slightly anxious and afraid. But nevertheless, as deep as Emma was in the moment. So was she and this was a chance to make the most memorable moment in both of their lives. The few seconds surrounding the actual move was filled with the beating of hearts that never slowed down. And just as her finger broke that barrier, pushing in slowly, Regina silenced the blonde's scream with a deep kiss, biting her bottom lip to divert the source of the pain. She sucked on a neck that was covered in sweat, chewing hard whilst Emma grew relaxed eventually. And then when the moment had passed by slightly, her hand created a rhythm that grew faster than she anticipated.

Very soon Emma managed to capture dark hair behind the brunette's head and they gazed at each other. Moving together, her legs wrapped around the older woman. She crashed into that moment of bliss and Regina watched every second and every reaction. How emerald eyes grew unfocused, dazed, lips parted. A finger buried deep inside the blonde, she felt every single orgasm. And it was enough to make her come undone in the same moment. The severity of how deep those waves of pleasure felt spun her head. Regina lost her breath. She buried her face into blonde hair and felt their bodies convulse together, sweaty and on fire.

* * *

Xxx

Belle didn't even have to move the situation along.

Without effort, Ruby was whisked away in a carriage alongside Hook, her vision obviously swimming from consuming too much alcohol. Waving the carriage off, the bookworm decided to remain at the castle as Regina had offered. The Queen had sent word that she wished for the other woman to stay because of the presence of Emma and it was only fitting to have someone else the blonde trusted in close proximity. Of course the Charmings weren't considered in that decision but she still felt that it was needed. The situation was still delicate.

It was Tinkerbell who alerted Belle on the severity of Regina's role in a recent treachery.

Sitting by the fire as the heat flushed their cheeks, the fairy appeared crestfallen. When asked what the problem could be, green eyes turned upon Belle with a saddened look.

"But if she's a wolf, can she really lose control and..." tears clouded her vision. "Can she kill me?"

"Who?" Belle had to ask anyway, even though suspecting the person in question.

"Ruby," Tinkerbell studied her hands.

Refusing to laugh, Belle smiled instead. "Why no, of course not. Unless you hide her coat during full moons."

Eyes wide, Tinkerbell appeared even more afraid. "And what happens if she can't find it then?"

Belle shrugged. "Then she'll become a full wolf and break out and rip trees apart. And we all know how serious Regina and the Charmings are about deforestation and destroying trees."

Tinkerbell's eyes were huge like saucers.

The bookworm nudged her playfully. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart. Even if Ruby manages to lose her coat, she still has gained control over her wolf form. And she wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless threatened."

"And…" the fairy swallowed hard, "how could she be threatened?"

Belle shrugged, focusing on the fire. "By being petted for starters. She doesn't like to be petted. So stay away from doing that at all costs."

There was silence.

The fire flickered on and the wind howled around them. The castle was dark, eerie and calm after the festivities had died down.

"No wonder she told me not to pursue her." Tinkerbell sighed. "She told me it's bad for me. And I could get hurt. And it's wrong to love someone like that because she could hurt me. And now I'm scared."

"Who told you that?"

Tinkerbell's tears leaked down pale cheeks as a severe wind rushed in and billowed the red blinds, the flapping sound filling the room.

"Our mutual friend." She sighed.

Belle could not process the statement immediately. Surely it could not be Emma or Robin Hood? Robin wasn't a she and Emma would never speak of Ruby like that unless of a recent harshness shown to a particular situation. Even then the blonde wouldn't become so harsh. So that left only one person and she refrained from believing immediately upon that thought because it was really shocking. But not unbelievable.

"Are you referring to, Regina?" she stared at the other woman's face, fingers wrapped around a cup that remained warm.

A nod was given.

"You mean, Regina has spoken like that about Ruby?"

"Oh don't act surprised. Even I wasn't. But it's the truth, isn't it?"

"The truth is that Ruby is harmless!" Belle spoke up defensively. "If this is the way to change for the Queen then I painted her wrong to begin with. She must know that speaking like that about someone is ill advised. Especially a dear friend of the one woman she claims to love. If Emma is made aware of this, then she could become quite angered."

Silence stretched on because no matter what, Tinkerbell always defended Regina. So in this case, it was defenses held up on both sides. Belle stood on Ruby's side even though the other woman had insulted her heart, and the fairy believed in Regina's word.

"Anyway, she's moved on...with him."

She wished not to push it further because the fairy's relationship with Ruby had slightly bruised her to begin with. Perhaps holding one's tongue would be suitable at that moment. Maybe it was best to realize that in the Queen's interest as a friend, Regina had intervened and ceased whatever was occurring between Tinkerbell and Ruby after becoming aware of her feelings for the latter. It could be that. But it seemed a bit stretched. Too much hope within one ill action. Therefore the Queen would be approached about this and questioned as soon as possible.

"Hook is a mere distraction," Belle muttered for she was quite aware of her friend's sexuality. Knowing enough that would silence all intentions on Lucas' part to play games. "Trust me, beyond all means, he is a part of a game. That involves you most likely. So I shouldn't be too fast on making judgments."

Realizing that she had said enough, her tongue was bitten.

"You know," Tinkerbell sniffed, her tea growing colder, "I envy you because you're the only one who can get in. And I can't. I can't get in like you can. She always talks about you this and you that. How you're so smart and perfect and everything else. You're like the tape measure for anyone else."

Belle's eyes were huge. "Oh?"

"It's like what Regina started doing to me when she began to accept her love for Emma," Tinkerbell sighed. "It was always, Emma has the most amazing hair, and Emma has the prettiest pair of eyes. And Emma and Emma…"

The fairy sounded severely depressed at the moment. So resting her teacup upon the table, Belle moved in closer. Their shoulders nudged and the woman decked in green acknowledged the move with a sigh.

"You know what I'd like to talk about right now?" with a smile upon her face, Belle picked up the cup of tea once more.

She sipped as green eyes focused upon her. "What?"

Belle smiled. "You."

The fairy's cheeks flushed in seconds, and hanging her head, she smiled, wringing her hands. "Yeah…"

* * *

Xxx

Robin wasn't the kind of man who reveled in wild attachments.

No, when any other male would seize the opportunity and sleep with as many women as possible, he wanted only one. Perhaps that is the main reason why he found himself creating distance from the Queen. Because she could never understand the severity of having one partner. She could never accept that one person could be enough. But her sudden change in behavior was shocking to say the least. The need to stay away from such wild affairs involving three people in bed and sit by herself. Reading books, and isolating one's self. She had done that over the days that separated herself from Emma. And he hoped that soon enough her mind would be made up on the delicate situation.

He would always rise just as the sun was lifting its head above the hills. Such a time of day was refreshing, glorious and beautiful to behold. So beautiful, the sun's rays were warmest at that time. Regina's castle was softened by light and the birds that chirped within the dark forest sounded fantastically cheerful even within such twisted vines and undergrowth.

Just as he was making his way to the back entrance of the castle, there she sat upon a concrete ledge. Face cast towards the rising sun, her legs were stretched out, the toes of black boots pointed. She was wearing black leather pants and Emma's red shirt, sucking on grapes. A bowl of fruit upon her lap, apples and strawberries were within. Black, tangled hair was swept up and clasped with a red clip, stray strands falling into a beautiful face. And when he came into her line of sight, Regina turned a pair of brown eyes upon him that immediately signaled complete happiness.

"Milady, why are you up this early?" frowning slightly, they surveyed each other's person. He offered a smile. "Surely you cannot be savoring the beauty of the sunrise."

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked. "There is only one ball of glory in my life. And she's upstairs curled up under the covers still. Her face," she untangled her legs and sat up, "brightens any day of mine. More than any sunrise."

He was astonished by her change in words. "Then you have attached yourself permanently to this…young woman?"

Sucking on a grape was the response given.

"I dare say," he chose to lean against the concrete ledge and the wind whipped stray strands of black hair around her face, "have you thought this through properly? Do you realize the consequences of your actions? Is this really what you want?"

"Did we not have this discussion last night?" she scowled slightly. "I fear you had too much to drink and you have grown forgetful."

He bowed his head and sighed. "Forgive me, your Majesty."

Waving him off, a strawberry was selected, plucked up and nibbled on. Brown eyes glowed like gold into the sunrise. Admiring her jawline, the structure of a beautiful face and honey colored skin, Robin wondered if he still had a chance. It was a ridiculous idea but nevertheless, a man like himself still pondered on such a thing.

"A Queen needs a King to rule a kingdom, does she not?"

"No she doesn't," Regina replied smartly, "I've ruled this kingdom by myself for over thirty years, Hood. I never needed the aid of a man. And I was never seeking one to begin with."

"Then why ask for suitors?" he pressed on. "Surely at the end of the day you must realize that to carry on your bloodline, there must be an heir."

There was that.

An heir.

Resting her head back unto the wall, Regina sighed, eyes fluttering close. "There will be no heir. There cannot be any. Not a possibility in this lifetime."

He studied her with wide eyes. "Perhaps you're being too fastidious on uttering such a declaration. If the opportunity presents itself, then you should accept it."

Severe pain. Second worse to being locked in that damn prison, having magic destroy her soul. The swallowing of a potion that wiped away her chance at becoming pregnant, experiencing motherhood ever. Regina remembered the cramping sensation that lasted for an entire week and she winced. Clutching the bowl of fruits closer, she stared at the sunrise and her eyes watered because of the thought. Never being able to be a mother.

"I will never sleep with a man to conceive a child," she structured her reply advantageously, providing him with as little information needed. "I am already past the age of fifty and such a thing has long gone to enjoy."

"Then if you do build a future with…her," he wished not to say Swan's name for she had been slightly angering him recently. "What will become of that union?"

"Must you fluster me this early, Hood?" she glared at him. "Speaking of babies when I have just spent my first night with the woman I've dreamt of being with? Now cease all I'll talk on the matter."

"Hmm," lips pressed together, they both gazed into the sunrise.

He wished to voice his disapproval in the relationship but couldn't find a way to deliver such a message appropriately.

"Regina, the Charmings will never accept you into their family," his eyes remained on the horizon, "this you must know. And at the end of the day, Emma will never choose you over her parents. They will easily cage her in and put the two kingdoms into war like the old time. But this time, are you willing to give up everything for this young woman? Are you willing to enter that prison again? Or do you wish to end this attachment now and live a life free from insufferable pain?"

She said nothing. The strawberry was bitten but she did not chew.

"When you can find any other woman, any woman that will give you all you wish. Or a man. You're placing yourself in great danger, walking into the lion's lair. The years to come, Emma will realize what the past contained and she will have a hard time moving past it. She will grow to become different, wanting different things. Different qualities in someone. You and I both know that your life has been too wild for years to settle down now with one person. Especially enacting a fight that you might not be able to finish."

Regina rested the bowl upon the ledge, hair fluttering in the cool morning breeze.

"Marry a man to secure your kingdom, your Majesty. It is your duty. It's a Queen's duty –"

"Don't tell me what my duty is, Hood!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. With one quick swipe, the bowl was pitched and shattered into pieces that scattered upon a marble floor.

He flinched and stepped back when brown eyes burnt like fire. Fists clenched, Regina growled and clawed at the concrete beneath her. Red painted nails became chipped and broken but could easily be repaired by magic.

"Forgive me, your Majesty…" he merely muttered.

"If one other person tries to intervene in my life," she warned through gritted teeth, "I'll run a blade through them. And you're no exception. It is blatant mockery to suggest to a Queen how she must live her life. I'm old enough. I'm not a child!"

He casually walked away, hands behind his back. "But you're practically sleeping with a child based on your age. Aren't you?"

The heels of her boots clicked upon the floor when she stood up. Glaring after him, a move would have been made to fry the man in question. But the truth in his words rang out too loudly. For she had been pondering on such a thing for a long time. More than double Emma's age. A young woman who wished to see the world and live freely. How could a Queen like herself hold a young girl down? It was like capturing a butterfly and pinning its wings to a book. Admiring its beauty by yourself.

But she wanted Emma beyond understanding. She wanted her enough to realize that this would bring darker times ahead for all of them. If this attraction was pursued them war would rage on once more. Lives would be put into danger. And did she honestly wish to entangle both of them in such a premonition? Regina wanted by all means to fight for Emma. She felt it within her heart, coursing through veins that had been numb from ice cold blood. Now rushing forth with fire and warmth. But her darker side still fought with the weakness arising from love. To cast away something that was making her crumble and continue rising with power.

She wished to keep Emma and let her go.

She wanted to fight the Charmings because of hate and fight for Emma because of love.

Her heart was pushing forward and her mind was holding back.

Standing there as the cool wind brushed through grass and swayed trees, Regina did the one thing she had done many years ago. Initially, there is a phase when someone crumbles so much that they gave in to weakness. They gave in to being tossed into a pit of despair. Yet her pit wasn't solely based on weakness. As Rumple had declared before, the darkness had tasted her and loved the potential. Therefore, as soon as she doubted her attachment to Emma, the demons began to tug with a deranged mind. Engulfing her heart that had grown soft over the days whilst accepting love. The demons ripped her belief in a happy ending to shreds and replaced hope with destruction. So that when she left that balcony that morning, yes she still loved Emma.

But she was willing to use that love to destroy the two people standing in her way.

* * *

Xxx

"Snow White and Prince Charming." The waiter approached them and bowed.

"Why, have you received news?" Snow asked with wide eyes, her white gloved hands firmly entwined with David's. "From my kingdom?"

Unfolding himself, the dark haired man frowned but tried to appear composed. "Forgive me, your Highness. But there is no news."

"No news!" she immediately was overwhelmed with worry.

Surely their absence would provide room for some amount of mischief. Yet not a word was sent by Emma. As the second day away from the kingdom lingered midway, the festivities for the wedding was dying down. So that meant three days away would be minimized to two. Snow wished to return home as soon as possible due to Emma's reluctance to accompany them. Her maternal instincts were tingling, wondering what her daughter could be doing.

Worry lined her round face. Excusing herself from David, through the crowd she went, people gathered for Ariel's wedding. And when a secluded balcony was sought out, Snow searched the landscape for what was needed. Very soon, a small robin with a bright red breast lingered upon a branch. She chirped to signal its attention and it flitted nearer.

"Find Ruby," she whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth, "and tell her to send word back on what Emma has been doing. Tell her to find Emma and see what she's doing and send word back. Go."

And away the bird flew, disappearing into the horizon.

* * *

Xxx

Emma sensed the change in Regina's countenance as soon as she met the Queen later that afternoon. For the entire day, Henry, Tinkerbell and Belle were her main companions. Discussing books and gossiping about the Ball, fixing their hair and exploring the castle grounds. Yet her heart ached when the brunette didn't show herself. It was declared that she had been working on finances and other issues and did not wish to be disturbed. However, this never would have prevented Emma from finding the woman. Until her search proved futile.

After lunch shared with Tinkerbell and Belle upon the back balcony of the castle, she went in search of the Queen again. This time, she used the one thing that never failed. Her gut. Feeling out a vibe and attaching one's self to the surge of energy originating from such vibe. On the search to discover the being in question, Emma reflected on the past night and couldn't help but feel entirely refreshed. New. As if a layer had been peeled away and had exposed something different inside of her. Having someone touch her the way Regina did, intimately and wild. Until her mind was screaming louder than her body. And she didn't want to stop the waves of passion rippling through her.

It was completely and utterly overwhelming.

So she used that same attachment that had been made. That connection to discover. Following her heart and gut along the corridor until she couldn't breathe through the air. Standing just outside a door leading to some room never entered by her. Emma took a hold of the brass handle and pushed inwards. At first, the scene unfolded as such.

A room that appeared to be a study but a grand size bed with red covers in the rightmost corner. The windows were shut, red blinds drawn. The smell of her perfume was strong, so strong, Emma immediately was aware of the location sought out.

Sitting upon the bed with her back towards Emma, shoulders hunched, Regina's head hung low. Waist length thick black hair tumbled over shoulders that shook slightly. She was dressed in a black corset, the black lacing loosened out to expose honey colored skin covered in black tattoos. Black leather pants were pulled down slightly to display red lace underwear and the slight discoloration of her skin. And whilst the blonde approached the bed, it's then when the blood stains were noticed.

Emerald eyes widened as she froze in horror, gazing upon the knife that Regina clutched. As the blade slid across an exposed left thigh, leather pants shredded, her blood soaked the red sheets. Regina gritted her teeth, eyes squeezed shut, makeup terribly smudged and cheeks wet. In that moment, Emma was seriously so afraid, her insides turned to ice because she didn't know how to approach the situation. This had never happened before, such a scene. And to have the one woman you love inflict bodily harm like that, she was completely horrified.

But bold enough.

She had to do something. She had to intervene because from the amount of blood that soaked the sheet and was oozing out of the wounds, Regina would bleed out. No magic would stop this because the brunette wasn't about to do so. She couldn't It was a moment that sucked the life out of her and forced the room to grow cold like winter.

Quietly walking around the bed, Emma displayed herself and brown eyes flew open immediately. Wide and red, Regina gasped. The blade of the knife moved recklessly across raw skin and her grip grew unsteady. They stared at each other.

"Regina," the blonde's chest heaved, and she tried to remain composed, her eyes stinging, "don't. Stop."

The brunette swallowed hard. She blinked. "Leave."

Emma shook her head, heart racing. Her boots remained rooted to the red carpet. There was something terribly wrong about the look in Regina's eyes. Almost as if she was lifeless, brown eyes empty. But flashing. Like a fire was burning in there but it wasn't a warming one. It was deadly.

"What's wrong?" the blonde's voice shook, "let's talk, okay? Let's…" she swallowed, eyes on the blood, "let's talk about why you're doing this. I want to help. And you have to let me in. Don't do this."

"I said to leave," brown eyes glared at the deep cuts, and Regina's chest heaved, "Swan."

Addressing her formally was like a low blow that seriously hurt, especially the look directed at the blonde. She frowned and felt her eyes burn more from holding back tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, your Majesty."

She was ignored and the cutting resumed.

"Stop it!" taking a step forward, brown eyes focused on her move and flashed dangerously. Holding her hands up, Emma blinked back tears. "Regina, please don't. I know that something's bothering you but hurting yourself isn't the right thing to do."

"You are but a child," the brunette said through her teeth, "what do you know about pain?"

Emma suddenly grew angered. "I know enough to see that yeah you're hurting but this isn't the way. To do that to yourself." She blinked. "You're inflicting wounds that will not heal easily or solve anything because you –"

"Why don't you just remove yourself from my presence and leave me alone?" the look on the older woman's face was sheer evil, a smile that chilled Emma's blood. "Be a nice girl and leave the room. Pretend you never came in and witnessed this."

But that order could not be obeyed. "No. I'm staying right here."

"Then watch me cut myself and bleed out before you," Regina sent her a maddening smile and brandished the red coated blade, blood leaking unto the sheet.

She couldn't understand how it was possible to have this sudden change. Right before her eyes, even after a night shared with a woman who had shown her such a deeper side. A woman who had opened up herself and allowed Emma inside, witnessing the demons from a painful past. Those bruises on a beautiful body, tattoos done with hot needles and ink. She was a remarkably strong woman and yet there Regina was resorting to this kind of punishment on herself. For whatever reason. Cutting her body without a care and bleeding out. Refusing to let Emma in again.

But the blonde stood there and realized that she didn't need permission to be granted entry again. She had already been let in. So to continue pushing further wouldn't be a crime because they had crossed a boundary last night. A memorable night that could never be forgotten that easily. Where was the woman who had cried out her name hoarsely, losing herself in Emma's arms? Somewhere behind that maddening, evil smile, the brunette still resided. And this darkness showing itself was just another demon to battle. The blonde loved battles. So she was not going to lose this one.

"I am such a fool for allowing you inside my heart," Regina said, pressing her fingers unto the cuts and inhaling deeply through parted lips. "Because at the end of the day, you'll always side with mommy and daddy dearest. The two torturers who continue to defame my name."

"I thought I told you to get over this?" Emma was slightly cross. She hugged herself, eyes on the blade. "My parents are off at a wedding probably not even thinking about you right now. And you spend every day of your life worrying about them, wanting to kill them somehow. For adults, all three of you just need to grow up and move past your grudges because life continues and you're not getting younger."

"Whilst you'll grow older, develop new interests and find someone else more worthy," Regina choked on a gasp, tears clouding her eyes. But immediately realizing how weakness was overriding her, she closed up again. "Go home."

Emma couldn't believe it. She stepped closer. "Wait, is this what you're thinking all the time? That I'll find someone else? Is this about you being jealous?"

She tried to laugh but wasn't composed enough so it came out weakly. "No, dear. I don't do jealous. I take what I want and then move on. With someone else."

"So that's what you're doing to me?" tears clouded emerald eyes that still flashed. "You're playing a game with me?"

Regina scoffed and allowed the knife to fall between her folded legs. She avoided eye contact.

"Please tell me that I mean something to you because I know I do," Emma said hoarsely, fingers feeling numb. "After what happened last night, after we kissed and you..." she choked up, chest heaving. "After we..."

"After we what?" the brunette played up her usual stubbornness, believing that she was doing something good. "After we made love? Something I've done to other people, even before you were born?"

Her chest grew cold. So cold, she couldn't understand what was happening to her. She couldn't breathe.

But Regina was completely crossing the line. Even she couldn't see the severity of her words. What was thought of to be her usual display of harshness and teasing towards another lover was taken entirely serious by Emma. The younger woman couldn't find anything in those words to suggest a playful act or decipher any lies. Because mocking a special moment like that last night, saying it was one out of many as if it wasn't special to begin with; she was really bruised.

"You lied to me," Emma whispered, finding it hard to breathe after reliving the brunette kissing every part of her.

"Leave, Emma." Regina avoided eye contact, hanging her head. "I need my alone time."

"Why are you behaving like this?"

The Queen laughed, reveling in her disguise. "Glad to have you see that I'm as unstable and insane as anyone can get. This is what I'm like, Emma. Are you really ready to dance with the devil?" she upturned the knife and their eyes met. She smiled.

"I'm ready to do anything for you," Emma said hoarsely, batting away hot tears, "once I'm doing whatever it is with you. For the rest of my life."

Brown eyes widened and a maddening smile caressed Regina's face. She tilted her head. "Oh come on, you're really speaking about until death do us part now? Life isn't about smelling the roses and going weak in the knees. That's not how you survive. You survive on strength, not weakness."

"If loving you makes me weak, then I'm prepared to show you how stronger I am just from the thought of having someone like you to love. To be there for me. Because for once in my life, I've met someone like you who makes me feel safe and you show me that not everyone is perfect like my parents. That there's a person out here who's as broken as I am. Because I'm broken too. I have my weaknesses and I'm not who everyone wants me to be. I fight back and I'm not the perfect...daughter or...Princess."

Regina remained silent.

"I walk in here, and the woman I love, she's...cutting herself with a knife," Emma stared at the blade, "so what the hell do you want me to do? To turn around and walk back out? Because I can't do that. I can't watch you hurt yourself."

"I don't need your pity or your concern or for you to feel as if you're some angel over a broken Queen," Regina sassed, her eyes filled with tears. "It sickens me. The way you try to soften me up just to show me exactly what love does to someone. It weakens you. And I'm a Queen. I'm not prepared to become a...mushy ball just to comfort you."

"I don't want to be your angel," Emma said without backing down. "I'm not. I'm not a Savior. I just want to be there for you then. If you don't want to love me, fine. I'll..." she couldn't help it, tears blinding her vision. But her hand quickly reached up and wiped them away. "I'll learn to live with that. That you're the first person who touched me like that and you're special to me. And yet you're saying now that you don't want me. I'll live with it, if that's what you want. But I don't want to leave you."

Again her heart cracked, as those words were like hot steam, melting and weakening her. Regina stared at the blonde and watched how she crumbled, realizing that without a doubt, she had started something neither of them could finish. But some day it had to come to an end. Things like these never played out forever, especially where she was concerned. She was cursed. Therefore her only choice was to give Emma what she had desired and let her go easy. Robin had been that push, waking her up from a fairy tale dream. This couldn't last. For her to believe in this then it would only make things worse. Because as soon as she believed in something like Daniel, it was ripped away.

"You have to leave me," she said in a flat voice. Emma would not look at her. "Take what happened last night as a...moment to keep if you wish."

"And what must I do with your apologies," the blonde swallowed, "showing me suddenly that you changed your mind on us and you wanted this to happen? What happened to all the things you told me last night? That you wanted to hear my voice and you wanted me to keep you company?"

"Weak moments."

"You're a coward," Emma said boldly.

Regina stared back, completely moved by that. "I'm not a coward."

"Whatever," the blonde folded her arms. "Suddenly you accept you're in love with me, you get a little weak, lose your balance. And then you're ready to push me away. Cutting away the pain."

"Get out." Regina's voice was small but sharp.

"No."

"You will leave or I'll be damned, Swan."

Emma's chest heaved. "Hand the knife over first," she demanded, holding out her right hand. "Hand it over, let me look after your cuts."

"I said get...out!" her voice filled the room and the younger woman flinched. "I don't need a fucking babysitter."

They stared at each other and in that moment, a strategic move was made.

Sucking in air, the blonde strode around the bed. Regina kept her back to the door and when it was opened and slammed shut, she stared hard at the blade. Emma had just given up. Just like that. Surely she loved the challenge but to have the other woman walk out without pushing? Her heart slightly ached. Wounds already closing up, the knife was positioned again to cut. She was ready to use it again. Ready to practically slice away skin that would bring tears to her eyes. Deeper and deeper.

When a hand reached to the front and fingers closed around her wrist, she gasped. Fair fingers that maintained a strong grip as someone captured her from behind. Holding tightly, one arm around her midsection, the other trying to pry the knife out of blood stained fingers. Regina struggled. She was quite aware of who it was but refused to accept the proximity. The warmth generated from someone who simply could not and would never give up. The fight to take control of her demons and rip them apart.

Emma pulled the knife out of Regina's hand and pitched it near the window. Knees planted upon the red sheet, she held her breath and moved in. Then whilst tears trailed down pale cheeks, she entwined their fingers. Blood staining her hands. A palm was pressed unto the bruises. Pressing down and feeling how the brunette remained stiff. She wouldn't relax that easily. But the process of melting had been enacted.

Chest heaving, the brunette's head was tilted to the side and Emma rested her parted lips upon honey colored skin. Skin that tasted sweet and smelt like flowers. Fresh flowers. It was like living in a moment spent amongst a garden. A garden that demons played in but still could not rip away the beauty of a woman who was astounding. Teeth grazing across a smooth neck. The Queen gasped, losing her breath when she was kissed tenderly. So softly, like the lips of an angel. She was held close and hugged.

"I'm here for you," Emma whispered into Regina's left ear. She squeezed cold fingers and nuzzled her face into dark, soft hair. "Do you feel me?"

She held them close and the brunette nodded although her internal struggle continued. Tilting Regina's face upwards, the younger woman remained on her knees from behind and moved in for a kiss. Capturing their lips together, and sucking softly. Gently, slowly and still holding on, fingers entwined. Regina moaned, brown eyes fluttering close and felt a tingling sensation upon her upper thigh. Bruises that stung now began to feel slightly cool, washed over with something that was growing warmer. Just as her bottom lip was bitten and pulled, she realized that something was occurring, something new.

Emma was just tasting strawberries and grapes when the brunette pulled apart.

"What is it?" Brown eyes grew wide. She nuzzled their noses together and swallowed, savoring their nearness, how her head spun. Desire entrapping them together like a web.

But Regina sought out her bruised leg and gently lifted Emma's hand from ripped leather. Both of them gasped when fresh honey colored skin was gazed upon, no cuts. Just the evidence of blood and red sheets that were stained black. Taking the younger woman's hand into hers, she they both studied fingers stained red. Not quite understanding what had occurred but knowing that magic had played a part. Magic had intervened and healed bruises that were just there but now gone.

"How did…" she couldn't believe it. Her magic couldn't have done that.

Emma held her close, their cheeks pressed together. She caressed black leather. "We did that. Now do you believe that there is something good between us? That we can be stronger together?"

She couldn't breathe.

"My magic cannot heal me."

"Maybe not. But our love for each other can. And I'm not going to let you go. So from now on if you feel any pain, if you feel like giving up, then think of me. Because where there is love, there's strength. Okay, your Majesty?"

She didn't reply. Instead Emma's face was pulled downwards and they kissed deeply. Tears mixing together upon soft cheeks, they held unto each other like two demented souls.

* * *

Xxx

Later that evening, she left Regina stretched out on the topmost balcony along a concrete ledge to fetch a book from the library. Brown eyes now watching the twinkling of stars above, an apple was bitten into. Her toes pointed, the bottom of a red satin dress billowing as the material hung down from the ledge. The Queen mewled and stretched, resting her back upon the castle wall and imagining what it would be like to jump. To tumble off the balcony and to land on her feet with the aid of magic. It had never been done before but surely that would be quite exciting.

So she had fought with her better judgment and almost won over. Had Emma not intervened, then there would be no chance to have come up back for air. To breathe again in the arms of someone who crashed into her heart and kept coming in again and again. When the younger woman could have walked away, she stepped in and ceased the demented moment. Clutching Regina like no other person ever did. Holding her without letting go, almost like if it was the only chance to live again.

Emma didn't chase away the demons. She spoke to them and gained the upper hand. Gaining control and holding it firmly. She came in and stayed there, refusing to give up. Never afraid. Never running away. Because when everyone flinched, even her father, Emma was the one who boldly held her ground.

Regina splayed fingers before her and stared at them. Fingers recently covered in blood. Her hands had been washed tenderly in a basin by Emma, a soft cloth wiping a cold forehead. Gently, black leather tights had been peeled off and the skin once bruised was bathed with warm water. Such warmth that soothed her and dulled the pain. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of Emma's love. Endless and growing deeper. So deep, Regina couldn't think of anything else anymore.

She wasn't deserving of such innocent love. Over the age of fifty and feeling old already. Worn out, frustrated. Tired of playing kinky games and wishing to just settle down, relax and stay away from the maddening crowd. If that made any sense at all. There was a need to just let things be as they were. Black hair had never seen grey before. Wrinkles under her eyes were taken care of with oils and makeup. Her body was still glowering with power, a vessel for magic that was growing light. But still remained dark. Like a storm raging inside there.

Emma was just searching the shelves for a copy of Wuthering Heights and found it without difficulty. Smiling at the first page signed by HER MAJESTY, THE QUEEN, she flipped through the book that had red, soft covers. Caressing the pages like a lover would. Imagining Regina reading every word.

A story about the harshness of love.

Loving someone who couldn't accept their feelings. Heathcliff and Catherine fighting with their feelings. And in the end, one died from despair and a broken heart whilst the other grew fiercer as a beast.

She didn't want that kind of story for them.

Therefore, this was the perfect book to select, to remind Regina of what it was like to give up.

Something or someone moved behind her and she dropped the book immediately. Frozen on the spot, the other presence in the room was so heavy, it could possibly be more than one person. A sharp intake of breath and different smells.

"How could you do this?"

Emma gasped and spun around. The blood rushed out of her head when emerald eyes met the pair belonging to a woman who had been set against everything that resided in her heart. A woman who had turned tables and defied all odds to create distance.

"This is over," Snow said through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing. A finger was pointed at Emma who stood there frozen on the spot. "How dare you do this to me?"

"I thought you were –" she choked up, wondering what was happening, believing it to be a delusion.

"You thought what?" Snow's head danced as she stepped forward slowly, squaring her shoulders, dressed in green with a green bonnet upon short hair. "That your father and I would leave the kingdom without keeping tabs on you? You thought that you could get away with something like this."

"Mom, please," Emma begged, "you've got to understand that –"

"You have broken every single rule!" Snow snapped, "Every single one! And for this, you shall pay. This place isn't somewhere to be! Are you out of your mind?"

Emerald eyes grew huge. She always felt defenseless in her mother's presence. "Don't do this to me."

Snow flicked her hand and eyed the guards, two of them dressed in the Charmings' armor bearing the crest of the other kingdom. "Seize her and take her away."

"No!" the blonde stepped back, prepared to fight. "You can't do this!" heart racing, she did the one thing that couldn't be muffled. "Regina!" she cried hoarsely.

Twisting her arms behind her, a cloth was pressed upon her nose by Snow. The sharp smell of chloroform invaded her mind and she choked. The room spun dangerously, faces became a blur. And the last thing Emma saw was the smirk on her mother's face before everything went pitch black.

Sitting up immediately, brown eyes grew wide. It was certain that someone had called out to her in the silence. Someone had uttered her name. That someone was easy to recognize, and heart beating wildly the ledge was gripped with nails that were painted red.

The place was silent.

Too silent.

Something was wrong.

Just as her feet met the floor and sharp wind swept up dark hair, two guards came rushing forward. Their faces were searched. There had been a change.

"Your Majesty, the castle has been infiltrated by a spy, invaded by about three guards bearing the Charmings crest."

She stepped back, fists clenched. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, your Majesty," one of them said, a hand resting on his sword, "we counted close to ten men under some kind of a curse downstairs, knocked out, unconscious and –"

Suddenly, there was a gleam in her eyes, and they immediately cowered because such a look was known to bring about immediate violence.

"It appears as if we're about to have another party, men," she announced, smirking. Her brown eyes swept the passageway behind them. "Find Emma and take her to the –"

Both guards suddenly crumbled like sacks of peas unto the ground. Standing behind them with a smirk on his face was no other than Rumpelstiltskin dressed in his usual disgusting rags.

"You," Regina hissed, her eyes flashing.

"Me," Rumple chuckled. "Us." He wiggled his fingers. "But never against them."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask the snow to your thunder, dearie?"

Before she could retort, he stepped aside and there stood Snow White with a fixated glare on her face. Even before her mind could conjure up any magical defenses, Rumple flicked his hands. The feel of cold metal around her wrists was immediate and a recollection of pain washed over. Suddenly, the blood rushing through her veins were on fire. She suddenly remembered the moment and tears filled brown eyes. Her magic was trapped. Couldn't be used.

"No," Regina gasped, her chest heaving. "Don't take me back there. I beg of you."

Snow folded her arms and smiled. "The only way I'll spare you this time is if you get on your knees, promise you'll stay away from my daughter and keep that promise."

It was a gut wrenching moment. Regina hesitated and stayed standing, eyes wide. And in that time, the two of them stared at each other. She couldn't believe Snow would resort to this again.

"I know that if you return to that cell, you're days will be numbered," Snow studied her nails, "you wouldn't even live a year. So obey me, the deserving Queen and I'll spare you."

Glaring, Regina refused to stoop that low. She breathed in. "I would never stoop before you."

"Then suffer," Snow said warily.

"And people call me the villain," Regina said in disbelief. "You're a cold hearted bitch. Denying two people who are in love, the right to take a chance –"

Snow's laughter filled the air. "I'm sorry," she looked at Rumple, "but did the evil queen just use that line on me? When she's the one who tore apart countless happy endings?"

"You'll regret this," the Queen refused to give up, "Emma will hate you for the rest of your life."

"See I can live with that," Snow pointed out. "But what I can't live with is you two being together. It's disgusting. What she feels for you is disturbing. Some kind of a joke or a spell. And it has to end. One way or the other, it has to stop."

"She's the only one who gets in," Regina said hoarsely, her eyes burning, "can't you see that? Are you so thick headed you refuse to believe it? That your daughter has managed to actually get in, and I haven't done a single thing to harm her?"

"Your words make me grow tired," Snow waved her off. "Now, where was I?" A finger was pressed to her chin, "oh! Putting you back in that cell –"

"You can take all my magic away," the older woman said, "take it away, make me suffer in pain, imprison me in this castle, do what you want. But don't put me back in that hell. I promise to stay away. But I cannot stop her from coming to me."

"Oh she wouldn't," Snow smiled. "Not when she knows that if she comes here, I'll order someone to kill you immediately." She turned to Rumple. "We'll both watch her run mad. Look at her. Her feelings are really genuine. Believing she can stand a chance with Emma. Funny, really because now you'll know what it feels like to have the one you love taken away from you."

"Snow!" Regina cried, pulling at the bands around her wrists, "let's stop…this."

The other woman in question merely smiled. "No." she turned to Rumple. "Don't take her to the cell. Change of plans. Restrain her magic so that she can't hurt anyone else. And if you try to come into my kingdom, I swear, I'll run a blade through you. This time you wouldn't be spared. God be with you."

"See you in hell," Regina said hoarsely, "you'll pay for this as I paid. Your heart will become blacker. And in the end, after you've destroyed me, you'll be left with my demons. Because this is the pathway to hell, Snow White." Tears ran down her cheeks. "When you could have just given me a chance like Emma did."

"Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you."

"Keep us apart for as long as you wish," the Queen said through tears. Snow's heart began to ache slightly. "Brava, you're such a great hero."

She turned her back and faced the night, then covering a tear streaked face with both hands, Regina couldn't help it. She sobbed silently, her heart in terrible pain.

Snow turned and began to walk away.

But as she did, tears stung her eyes.

Inhaling deeply, she slightly contemplated this and wondered if it was for the better or worst.


	14. Remember To Forget

Within three months, the Charmings erected a solid concrete wall around the kingdom with purpose. A wall so thick and sturdy, there was no way one could break their way through such a thing. Not a crack was detected in the cement, not a hole. In fact, it was tested by even the strongest man in the kingdom to investigate weak points.

The great iron gates were welded with more iron. Guards positioned ridiculously three feet away from each other wearing armor as if they were prepared for war. Brass chests that gleamed in the sun, their gear protected enough to deflect any magic. Not that such a requirement was needed because the very demon in question according to Snow was already deprived of her magical abilities. Still, crops and food supplies were carefully tested before entering the gates and the castle, to seek out any kind of poisons. Any kind of herbs that were harmful.

She had taste testers for their meals, their drinks, even the water that ran in their bathtubs.

Snow was taking extreme measures to see to no interference by the Queen. But truthfully, even David began to realize that it wasn't necessary because nothing was sifted out. Nothing was discovered in the form of poisons or deadly spells. No armed forces approached their kingdom or hid within the forest, awaiting attack. And when he voiced this to his wife, Snow snapped back, asking him if he wished to slip up and regret it. David eventually backed out and allowed her to man the plans. In due time, when everyone in the kingdom saw the drastic change in Snow White's countenance, they were slightly alarmed.

She appeared much more fatigued at first, seeing that things were put in place. But after a while, her eyes took on a darker shade. A round face that once suggested utter kindness now appeared fierce and lined from anger. Anyone who slighted her feelings were shouted at. Fists clenched, she would traverse the kingdom and deliberately seek out flaws. The soldiers were harshly treated, never allowed to sit down. And very soon, Ruby and Belle realized that they were witnessing exactly what they had feared.

Snow was somehow allowing her thirst for vengeance to eat an innocent mind up.

"You need to stop this," Ruby demanded one evening in the midst of a General Meeting. Such things were usually held every month but now one was called for every week. "Stop this ridiculous behavior and back down."

"I beg your pardon?" Snow glared at her, fists clenched. David inhaled deeply, caressing his chin with a finger. "Are you passing an order on me now?"

"Snow, if you could just realize that three months have passed and nothing has happened that signals any retaliation by Regina." Her eyes met Belle's and the bookie looked away. She obviously wasn't going to get any kind of back up from the other woman. "Nothing's happening. Just the fact that your freaking daughter remains in her room 24/7 without coming out. And all you do is focus on everything else except her."

"Right now, I really don't care about rebellious ways," Snow rolled her eyes. "She's trying to prove a point."

"That's pushing it," Belle suddenly spoke up bravely. She grew angry. "Emma isn't trying to prove a point. She's heartbroken. All she does is cry and shut everyone out, refusing to talk. Whilst you run around protecting the kingdom."

"Belle -"

"Your own daughter," the other woman ignored Snow, "wants you right now, and you're just ignoring her. This isn't the Snow White we know of. This isn't the woman we have come to know. You're becoming just like Regina," there were a few nods around the table, from the dwarves. "Running after revenge and forgetting who you really are."

Snow's eyes grew fiery and she squared her shoulders. "I am protecting my family!" a glare was thrown around the table. "Any of you would have done the same! She has poisoned my daughter. My own daughter... and I'm supposed to let it pass?"

"Regina and Emma are in...love...with...each...other," Belle said firmly, tears in her eyes. "For the sake of all things good and fair, put aside your stupid arrogance and hatred and see reason here. That this isn't what you think it is! This is honest, true, love!"

"Even I'm giving into it now," Ruby said warily. She sighed and sat back. "From the way Emma's been crumbling, I'm seeing that this wasn't a game or a joke or anything else."

"Oh please," Snow gave David a look but he avoided her eyes. He considered Ruby instead. "I don't believe a word of it. This is some spell or some wicked attempt to seize our forces."

"You're pathetic," Belle muttered.

The room grew quiet because no one had ever heard the woman speak out so boldly. For Belle to speak so harshly to Snow of all people, a friend she had kept for many years and had loved endlessly, even Ruby was stunned.

"I hate to say this to you right now Snow, but your behavior is unacceptable. Even as a mother. There are mothers in this kingdom who agree with me on this. Even Granny does. They're all saying that you're depriving your own daughter of a chance to explore the world. She needs to grow up and be independent. And I understand that loving the Evil Queen is taboo. But for crying out loud, you've basically shut off Regina's magic. I don't see why the hell you're keeping them apart still."

"What Belle said," Ruby spoke up. "Regina is powerless at this point."

"She's an evil bitch!" Snow stood up, hands pressed unto the table. Grumpy gasped. David was astonished by his wife's outburst. "Emma is my daughter and whatever I do or feel stands by me. No one shall move my decision."

"Building a freaking wall," Ruby began to tick off on her fingers, "a wall that serves no purpose. Locking the games with some heavy latches that take about fifteen damn minutes to lift up. Restricting transportation coming into the kingdom. I can't even get cloth delivered here to sew my dresses. I can't get visitors. We have a curfew. It's like living in a frigging prison if you ask me. This compound," she gestured around her, "is like a prison. And you're the only evil bitch running this kingdom whilst David sits with his mouth shut for good reason."

"Because he knows," Belle spoke up, her eyes on David, "that it's unfair. He knows how Emma is hurting. You've already made your point clear. You've threatened Regina. From what I've been told, she's terribly ill. So in a few months time, you'll get your wish granted. Long live the Evil Queen. But with her demise will come great suffering on Emma's part. You wouldn't only lose a daughter, but you'll lose the entire love of the kingdom you worked so hard to prove yourself to. You'll become a villain.

"If you could just give Emma a chance to tell you what she wants," August said and he shrugged. "She's a smart young woman. Takes after the two of you. So I can't see how she'll make a bad decision. I've seen her with Regina. And by all means, they're completely in love with each other."

"No they're not," Snow stated stubbornly.

"Snow..." David sighed.

The room grew silent again. Taking his time to respond, he deeply considered what his statement would mean. Welcoming such a thought to begin with. Believing that it would cause severe controversy internally but externally, it would come across as a good deed. A considerate gesture.

Somewhere upstairs, his heart latched unto Emma curled up on her bed. And David couldn't ignore that. He couldn't focus on blocking off Regina only as Snow was doing. His daughter was and always would be his first priority. Since she was a child, David always gave Emma her way. Anything she wanted, he gave it to her.

Memories of her telling him that she wanted nothing fancy from his travels stung his eyes. Because she was a very simply girl. She never asked for luxuries. Emma was so kind and considerate and compassionate. It wasn't a surprising thing that the kingdom was siding with her already because they genuinely loved her since she was a baby. And to have Snow focus on her hatred towards the one woman who Emma had decided to give her heart to. To have them shut out Emma's thoughts on the matter, keeping her out of this and behaving like inconsiderate fools. It pained him.

"Look, I don't want this as much as you do," he said to Snow, noting her hard eyes. "But at the end of the day, it all comes down to one factor. Emma. She's our daughter and our only child. If anything happens to her, then we'll regret it for the rest of our lives."

His wife inhaled deeply. She accepted that much.

"At this point, I have sided with you on trying to divide kingdoms for obvious reasons. But I think I speak for everyone here when I say, hasn't Regina suffered enough already? She's learned her lesson by spending seven years in a prison that almost killed her."

"And you're suddenly defending her?" Snow stared back. "If I can remember correctly, the last time she was to be executed, you wanted it more than me."

"But this time," David spoke up, "our daughter's heart is at stake. And whether we like it or not, whatever Emma feels, it's destroying her. She has an entire kingdom on her side that honestly believes in their Queen. Even Belle has become friends with her."

"She is manipulative and cunning," Snow stated, scowling. She stared at Belle. "How in the world you could betray me like this -"

"I didn't betray you, Snow," Belle defended herself. "I actually did the one thing any person with a heart would do. I listened to Regina, accepted she did wrong. Listened to how hurt she is, how she opened up to me. How much she admitted she loves Emma. And I became her friend."

"There must be some good in her. Emma was in her kingdom and no harm was done unto her. So why are we looking back when we should be looking forward?" David received acknowledgment nods from several people even a slight one from Grumpy.

Snow couldn't believe it. "Are you honestly welcoming the idea of burying the hatchet with...her?"

"One chance," David said. "Let's give Regina one chance to come to the table and to have Emma present. You and me, as expected. So that we can get a lot of things out in the open. If Belle wants to be here, then she can. If Ruby wants to, then so be it. But no one else must be involved. Just the six of us if present."

"Are you insane?" Snow stared at him in disbelief. "Surely you don't mean bringing her into this kingdom."

"I meant exactly that," David said firmly. "She's powerless, she's weak and vulnerable."

"She's sick," Belle said, "maybe if you see what you're doing to her then you'll listen to your heart."

"This isn't one of your romance novels that you read where everything is peachy and perfect," Snow retorted at Belle. "This is reality. And this is my daughter, not yours."

"Then this is where I draw the line," Belle stood up, hugging her books. She had tears in her eyes. "If you can't see reason here and listen to us and you wish to keep things this way, then I'll have to tell you that I don't want to be a friend of yours anymore. I don't want to be a part of this...council. I don't want to listen to what you have to say anymore. I'm sorry but this is ridiculous."

Ruby's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She licked her lips. "I draw the line too!" she spoke up. "Unless you agree to what David suggested. I want a chance to listen to what Regina has to say. I want to be here when that happens. If not, then I'm done. I think that one last chance doesn't seem bad enough."

But what seemed like a perfect plan turned out to be one that crumbled just as Emma's heart was. Snow slept on the thought of that plan for almost a week. She couldn't focus on anything else except that at breakfast, lunch and dinner. David refused to speak to her much until a decision was made for the better. And eventually she caved in. However, it wasn't exactly as they had discussed.

* * *

xxx

One night in their bed chambers as she remained tucked under the green satin sheets, David came in without a word. She studied his countenance and waited. Her pink brush was rested upon the brown oak vanity and Snow prepared herself for the declaration. But not just yet.

"How is Emma?" she watched him pull the windows close slightly to prevent the chilly wind from drifting in.

He frowned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because she has asked her guard to prevent me from entering her room."

"Which proves that she already has power and charisma," he peeled away the sheet and slid in neatly. "It just goes to show that they're already siding with her on this. Above all, she's of age to make decisions. And if she asks for you to be kept away, then the guards have every right to follow orders."

"She's going to be nineteen in a week," she reached out for his hand and he allowed it. "We're going to hold a Ball then."

David sighed. "Snow, Emma doesn't need a Ball at this point. There's no point in planning one because she will not attend. What she needs is a chance to be listened to."

"I have listened to her and I don't like what she has to say."

"Neither do I," he admitted warily. "But are we going to keep fighting with her on this for however long it takes?"

"It wouldn't take long," Snow said softly, moving closer to him. Their fingers entwined. "Very soon, she'll get over this. It's just a phase. And she'll move on."

"So we're going to shut her away until she gets over these...feelings?" he frowned.

"How do we even know these feelings are genuine?"

"Maybe they aren't genuine. Maybe they're both confused. Maybe we misunderstood this."

"David, Emma blatantly told me that she loves Regina. That she's in love with her. Regina told me that she wants my daughter in more ways than one..."

"Which could bring us to a better compromise. We could have this table discussion. We could declare that they could meet, but with careful surveillance. Regina comes to visit Emma and not the other way around. There are ways to work around this. They'll have to accept it either way. Nothing seriously affectionate. Because we will not allow it. Just as friends."

Emma pleading with him to allow her the chance of meeting the Queen was still eating away at his heart.

Snow was giving in slightly. "I find it as a nice way to punish her still. She claims she has feelings for Emma but I don't believe a word of it. Therefore in my watchful eyes, if the two of them meet, I can either watch her struggle with her emotions. Or she can conceal them well enough and show Emma what a liar she really is."

"We bring them together but we keep them apart as an order," David said.

"And if one of them breaks the rule then there will be complete banishment, loss of privileges and no more chances." Snow was grinning.

"Or you could just let Emma move away from home and live with Regina..."

Snow's eyes grew wide as saucers. "What?"

David laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down, sweetheart."

She scowled, punched him and groaned.

"I'm going to try to take Emma horseback riding soon," David said softly, "hopefully we can talk or I can get her to talk to me. I'll suggest the table meeting but that's only if you agree to it."

Snow sighed. "Once she has the bands around her wrists, she can't hurt us. So I guess we can agree to it."

"But will she agree to it?" David wondered and feared the answer from the Queen. "I really don't think she will."

"Maybe we should await her response before telling Emma. I can send word along with Belle or Tinkerbell."

"I really think that you should deliver the message in person."

"That's not going to happen," Snow said. "I'm not going back to that castle. The interior gives me chills."

* * *

xxx

The change in Emma's appearance was dramatic to say the least.

She only wore black and her eyeliner took on a darker shade. Emerald eyes were always reddened from crying and her blonde hair was tangled up. Neal couldn't even pass a brush through fair tendrils. He tried. The poor man was shut out from the truth. Everyone refused to relate to him what had transpired. And Belle and Ruby could not tell him what had happened between the Queen and the woman he believed was his girlfriend.

Emma never wanted to discuss any of it.

Welcoming his presence in her room was annoying at first. He was often chased away, and pelted with books and brushes. But eventually after Paws eased his way in, mewling with a small note attached to his red collar, Neal was allowed in. He had asked to simply be her friend in all matters. She accepted and used him advantageously.

He was responsible for fetching books, for stealing chocolates and entertaining her. On many nights, Neal read poetry and showed her how to pick locks. They learned to play the guitar together with August sitting on the floor. She was just one of the guys eventually as they eased their way in, trying to lift her spirits in any way possible.

At first, Emma couldn't allow herself to feel anything but sadness. Her heart was broken. The pain was unbearable, to have all these memories and live with the thought of distance. To remember how she was touched intimately, how they held each other. How she took that knife from Regina's bloody hands and hugged her. All of it was so painful, Emma cried constantly. She couldn't sleep at all and would lie awake feeling trapped inside a prison. There was no way to escape. The guards escorted her everywhere. So eventually, she just gave in and stayed within her bed chambers for days.

Paws was the only one who knew how she felt entirely. The little yellow cat had grown almost a foot long and would curl up next to her face. She would hug the poor creature and cry her eyes out, explaining the pain and everything else. Speaking of how hurt she was and how Snow was hated. Emma even resorted to telling the cat that if a chance was managed, and a message could be delivered, then Regina should be told how much she was missed. Of course Paws couldn't travel from one kingdom to the next. But what started out as painful conversations ended up being rather fun when Emma imagined that somehow the cat had magical abilities.

"So when you transform into a human," she said one Friday afternoon just before horseback riding with her father, "remember to find her and tell her that we'll meet again, okay?"

Licking her face, the cat blinked blue eyes. "Mew."

"And tell her that I love her so much. Not a minute goes by without me thinking of her."

"Nooo," Paws batted her cheek.

"Not a day goes by without me -"

Her spectacles was taken between two white paws and tugged at. She scrunched up her nose, eyes squeezed shut and wrestled with the ball of fur. Eventually, David knocked and walked in on the cat being smothered with kisses and spoken to like a baby.

"So at least someone is receiving affections and love," he said smiling.

She immediately lowered her eyes, all cheerfulness disappearing.

"Are you ready to go horseback riding over highlands?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she got up, gathering blonde hair into a high ponytail. "My parents will always rule my life."

"Emma..." David frowned as she snatched up her brown leather satchel and a blood red hat with black lace trimmings. Something slightly nipped at his memory upon seeing the hat with the wide brim but he couldn't quite remember exactly. "Don't say that like it's a bad thing. Because it isn't. We just really care about you."

"Well stop caring so much that you give me no chance to let my heart beat."

"Sweetheart, it -"

"Let's go," she said, carefully hugging the one thing that still brought tears to her eyes whenever it was sniffed or caressed.

"You know you don't really need a hat since the sun is already going down in the other direction. We'll be riding east." David nodded at the guard and they stepped into the corridor.

"Trust me," Emma said following him, "I'll need it."

They saddled the horses. She chose her usual white stallion, red leather gear. David rode a chestnut female he had raised from since birth. And even as the guys working in the stables went around doing their work, a few of them sent her sympathetic smiles. He noticed the gestures. It was obvious that his daughter was considered a friend by many of them.

"It gets better," Michael, a tall and lanky blonde stable boy said softly. "I've done a few runs with her horses over the years and she's really a nice person. Has a mean streak and a tank of evil. But hey, if you can love her, then it just goes to show that she's a great person."

"Yeah," Emma hung her head, blonde hair tickling hunched shoulders. She toed the ground.

"Don't lose faith. Whatever is meant to be will happen. If it's her then..." he sighed, "it will be her. If it's someone else. Then you'll get a sign soon enough. But don't ever let anyone take hope away from you."

She patted him on his back and smiled. "The best hope talk I've had in a couple of days. I needed that. Thanks a million."

He smiled back and flipped her ponytail playfully. "Once you continue giving me those clothes of yours that are too small, and I get to give Sally, I'll always have a nice talk for you. By the way, she loves the two skirts you sent. My sister adores you."

"Tell her that I'll keep sending them for as long as I live," she said, her cheeks coloring slightly. "I love to spoil her."

"You love to spoil everyone, Princess." He winked and walked away.

David considered Emma with softened eyes and handed over the white horse whose mane was as blonde as hers. She led Jessie into the gated compound outside and waited. It was then when Belle appeared from beside the stable house, as usual hugging two books. Eyes wide, she patted the horse before watching her friend climb up.

"Hey, there's something we need to talk about."

Emma swung a leg over the stallion and steadied herself. "When I get back." She peered down at Belle and frowned. "What's up?"

"We had a meeting and just so you know, your dad is completely on your side." Belle offered a smile. "All he wants is for you to be happy. And he defended you in front of everyone, going against his beliefs in Regina. He even chopped down Snow's harsh remarks. So don't be angry with him. He just wants to be the best father ever. And right now, he's making an effort to make things happen."

The younger woman stared. She was speechless. David was rounding his horse outside now.

"I know, it's hard to believe. But trust me, things will work out. Just be patient."

"What are they going to do?" she couldn't contain her nerves. Emerald eyes grew wide. "Are they going to do something about Re-" stopping, her throat closed up. She swallowed. "Are they going to accept it?"

Belle frowned. "Not so fast, sweetheart. It will take lots of time. But don't give up hope. Now giddy up and enjoy yourself. Run free." She patted the horse's behind.

David galloped further enough to open the gates and then he beckoned for her to follow. She did, smiling at him warmly, believing what had been said because her father always understood. Even when it was ridiculous. He gave her a chance. And right now, he was the best father in the world for trying at least.

Emma allowed Jessie to run as far as she wanted, over small hills and along streams that bubbled with clear water. The evening wind was slightly cold but soothing. The sun was sinking behind them and she just felt the rush of the moment. A moment that tried to steal away her excitement but it was snatched by the wind and chased. Butterflies landed on her hair, and when she batted them away, David caught up laughing.

"Still a strong rider even though you lack practice."

She was breathless, clutching the reins. "Time makes you never forget. Plus Jessie is more practiced than me so she knows what she's doing."

He smiled. "She has a confident rider who also knows what she's doing."

"I'm just chasing the wind..." Emma shrugged.

David watched a Monarch butterfly attach itself to her blonde hair and snorted. "Someone is obviously sniffing your hair."

"What." Her hand reached up and felt the fuzziness of the insect. Immediately her vision was obscured with flapping wings as the butterfly landed on the horse's mane. She studied it and smiled. "Oh, maybe it's a lost relative or something."

"Do you still believe Ruby's story about butterflies being lost spirits?"

"Not lost," Emma corrected him, studying the orange and black wings, "just a freed spirit allowed to roam the earth anywhere they want to. They can cross realms too."

"With the way it's studying you, I might just have to tell him to back off," David smiled warmly.

"Not him," Emma hung her head and pulled the horse to face the other way, "I'm only interested in the shes."

"Really now?" he allowed his horse to strut up beside hers, considering the side of a face that was blushing. "So there is no chance for a man to win that heart of yours anytime in the future?"

"My heart is too occupied, dad," she reminded him.

"Hmm," their horses walked along the side of a hill that overlooked a river below. "So if I must ask, and you know I will ask, are you really...do you really find yourself attracted to Regina?"

Emma chewed inside her cheeks. She considered the water below as it gushed over jagged rocks. "Does it matter now anyway?"

"It really does matter."

Their horses stopped.

"Because your mother thinks that you're under a spell. I find that hard to believe. As much as Regina would try to enact some kind of revenge on us, I don't think she'd do that. Somehow it strikes me as odd that she even would try to put a spell on you at this point."

"It's not a spell," Emma said softly. "It's real."

"Belle and I spoke about it. I am convinced that there is truth in whatever it is. But still I cannot just accept it."

"At least you made an effort to understand what I'm feeling and what I'm going through," she said sadly, "mom just shuts it down and refuses to accept that whatever I feel exists."

David sighed. "She's just being your mother, Emma. As a parent, put yourself in our place and imagine what it must be like. To have your daughter actually admit to you that she might be attracted to a woman like Regina. The past is the past as you've said to us. But we cannot just forget that it existed. We've lived through it. Times when that entire field out there," he gestured with the wave of a hand, "was filled with troops battling against each other. She was horrible to us. Regina has always been our greatest enemy and for you to actually force us to believe that she has changed, it's really hard to do."

She remained silent because he was right. It was a struggle. But she didn't know about it. "Dad, I met her," her voice was small, "I just met her and I never even knew her then. And I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was stunned. Literally. I was being attacked by a bunch of robbers and Regina just showed up and chased them away. She didn't have to but she did."

This was the first time David was hearing of this. He listened with keen attention.

"I was taken back to her castle where she could have killed me. In fact, she admitted to knowing who I was from the first time we met. Regina took me to her castle and healed my cuts. I was offered a place to stay, without threatening me or anything. And then the next day, she actually told me to leave and never go back because obviously you guys were considered. She didn't want to start any wars with you and mom. I was the one who kept going back. She chased me away...even told me that I was a waste of her time. And I was too young and I meant nothing. She chased me away, dad. I stayed away and..." Emma swallowed, "then when I was told to never contact her again, I went to her birthday Ball. Because I wanted to shout at her, to tell her how I had moved on and there could never be an...us. And then I kissed her."

His eyes widened. He held his breath.

"Dad, I actually...kissed her. Even when she tried to push me away again, I couldn't stop because for once in my life, I've met someone who I'm really interested in. She wows me. Literally every time we meet or talk. I'm amazed at how imperfect she is inside but she's not afraid to show it. Out of everyone I know, even you and mom, Regina has been completely honest with me when I've asked. She's been blunt but she speaks the truth when asked. And I feel that there is no realer person than a broken Evil Queen who just needs someone to give her a chance. And I gave her a chance. Belle did. Just look how she's changed. If you see her now, she's not the woman you knew a couple months ago. She's different."

"So the question is," his voice remained calm. "Are you in love with her in a sense that you'd defy everything to be with her? Or do you love her so much that you just want to heal what has been broken? To be there for her. As a friend."

"Everything you just said and more," Emma confessed hoarsely. "I want to be there for her."

"And does she want to be there for you?"

"Sometimes I don't know because she's just like you and mom. She's always thinking that letting me in will change what's between you guys. And the fact that you don't want to reconcile with her, I'm not allowed to even get in when I want to. She has this wall up. She does things that scares me. And still I just feel that if you give her a chance, she'll prove to you what all of it means."

"Can your attraction for her be misunderstood?" he had to ask, to put the idea in her head. "Perhaps you greatly admire her, and wish for a close, affectionate friend, one who you can talk to and bond with. But there isn't a need to be...in a sense...romantic."

"I've kissed her dad, trust me," Emma was bold, and she didn't confess the rest. "I'm in love with her. I've never felt this way about a guy or any other woman. I've been around Ruby, I've been close to Belle. And what I feel for Regina is beyond anything else."

"Fate has a strange way of playing with things," he admitted, frowning into the horizon as waves crashed below along the river bank. "Because when you were born, there was a prophecy that labeled you as the only one who would be the Evil Queen's undoing. And now as much as we tried to shut you away from her, you two have met. And look what's happening."

"Exactly," Emma nodded.

"No, it just proves that maybe what you feel for her might go both ways. Either you're attracted to her so that you can change her from a villain to a hero. Or you're in this for the long run."

"So you think when she does change for the better, I'm going to abandon her?"

"No, I think that you'll want to marry her then," he laughed. "Because from what I've heard from your mother when Regina was younger, she's really an amazing woman. Minus the evil side. And this brings me back to passing judgment. Your mother knew that side of Regina. And yet she has formed this hatred towards her. I have never known a good side of Regina. Never. So it must be surprising to have me consider giving her a chance. But this time, I'm prepared to do it because of you."

Emma grinned ear to ear and her cheeks grew warm.

"But," he lifted a finger, "if she slips up and hurts you, Emma, I can guarantee that she will not be given another chance. She already owes us based on the amount of chances we gave."

"Thank you, dad," she was breathless. "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. I'm just your father. And since you were a child I've always felt connected to you more than your mother. We understand each other. Maybe because you're not as girly as Snow wants you to be like. That's why the two of you aren't that close. But you've always kind of been like the son I never had."

"Geez, and I ended up falling in love with a woman..."

He laughed. "Maybe it's just a brief crush. But my mother, your grandmother always told me that we can never learn if we don't allow ourselves to live life and make choices. And if you choose this, then whatever happens, it's on your ticket. I just don't want you to get yourself involved in something that threatens your life."

"She's not going to kill me," Emma said, feeling extremely overwhelmed. "Trust me, dad. She's not. I can't vouch for you or mom though. I'm safe but you guys still need to work things out with her. I've done my part. And believe me, I am capable of handling her all by myself. She doesn't scare me and I can pull her in line when she slips up."

"Well wow," David was astonished. "That's...unbelievable. I have to admit that I'd like to see that with my very own eyes before accepting. Although it's not hard to believe since you're a strong-headed young woman."

They galloped back to the stables and Jessie whinnied, rearing up as Emma laughed giddily. She held on tightly, tugging the reins this way and that just to create some kind of thrill. And David watched the night wind lift blonde hair. He was suddenly reminded of that little six year old girl who used to ride Jessie's sister when she was younger. Another chestnut he had won in a gamble in Regina's kingdom. With a ribbon attached to her hair, Emma would race around the small fenced off area, laughing. Now she was so grown up, already a woman.

She was allowed to make her own choices.

"David," the tap on his shoulder immediately brought him back into the moment. When Killian was noticed, both of them shared a mutual look.

Chess. Between the two of them, Neal keeping score.

"Oh come on," Charming said frowning handsomely, "just because I missed one game?"

"We had the bets and were ready. You," he was nudged, "backed out."

"I didn't back out," he pointed at Emma, "I took my daughter for a ride. Which was far more important."

Hook folded his arms with a smug look. "Still lost your bets, mate. Deliver as promised."

They stared at each other and both wished to never back down. Never blinking an eye until David snorted. With the shake of his head, he gestured further inside the stables which by now was vacant. The only stable boy was outside observing Emma.

New hay had been fetched in. Water bowls filled as the horses whinnied, eyes moving when the two men walked by.

"I suppose even pleading for a new match wouldn't be accepted?" David lifted off the saddle from his horse and shook it out.

Killian leaned upon the wall, arms folded. "Depends on how much you plead. And how you plead." His dark eyes twinkled.

Another look was shared between the two of them. One diverted his eyes and sighed.

"I thought we promised that whatever it was would be forgotten of." Charming led the horse into her stall and closed the door. His mind was spinning dangerously.

"It happened." Killian would not back down.

"At three in the morning when I was drunk out of my wits," their eyes met. "And now you're going to hold it against me for the rest of our lives?"

"You use the word OUR so loosely," Hook pushed himself away from the wall and took two steps closer. "I for one cannot forget your escapades on the Jolly Roger. Getting all handsy on me."

David stared back. He smiled barely. "You fell, I picked your ass up. Apparently the floor seemed to have become your constant companion. Steering the ship three knots to the right and having waves crash over like a tsunami. A ship full of men."

"Have you or have you not been avoiding me since my return?" just about twelve inches remained between them.

David squared his shoulders, lifted his right wrists and scrubbed at a non-existent stain. Just then, Emma quietly slipped into the stables and noted the two men in close proximity. Pressing her back to a wall, she listened.

"For obvious reasons, distance is kept."

"All because you seem to forget easily for both of us."

"Killian, I can't forget that easily either. What happened that night was...awkward."

"To say the least," Hook nodded and swallowed, hands held behind his back.

"How the hell did we end up dancing together, I have no idea. But my head was heavy with alcohol and you seemed a suitable partner." They smiled at each other. "Somehow it could have been the eyeliner."

"Mate, don't make up excuses."

"Does Ruby know you swing both ways?"

The horses moved restlessly and Emma's emerald eyes widened.

"Does Snow know you used to sneak out and visit a gay bar?"

David laughed nervously, eyes lowered. "Imagine me telling her that. She'd most likely throw a tantrum, especially in these times. So for now, it's just something between us. Besides, I don't even go back there."

"Because maybe you have no reason to now?" Killian smiled handsomely, "since I'm constantly within the castle walls and in close proximity?"

"It was just one...kiss."

Emma pressed her hands to parted lips, heart racing.

"And before I leave for a few days, here's another one," Hook leaned forward, hands behind his back and pressed their lips together.

David pulled back slightly, resting his hands upon the other man's shoulders, feeling the smoothness of leather. "Let it be the last."

"An order or a dare?"

"An...order," David swallowed, his eyes on the Pirate's lips. Still he smiled. "Stay away from my daughter too. Because that's just...even more awkward."

"I'll try," Killian's cupped fingers caressed Charming's jaw lightly, "mate." And turning on the spot, he walked off through the hay and muck, disappearing into the night through the back door.

Quietly slipping out without being noticed, Emma ran to the castle, blonde hair flying behind her. She ran and was so breathless, her lungs were on fire. Eyes wide, the clap of boots upon concrete down the brightly lit corridors echoed. Guards watched her run past and smiled. They were glad to see the Princess out and about again.

She vowed to herself to never tell another soul about what had been witnessed. Because her father was owed that much. After all, he had sided with her on recent events. And as much as it was heavy betrayal, this wasn't about her. They would have to deal with their own drama. But to realize that her father had kissed another man! It was at first hard to accept, really hard to believe. A man who had signed up to be her suitor. Thank goodness she hadn't welcomed any affections from him! He obviously wished to get into the castle and to be in close proximity!

Maybe being attracted to the same gender ran in the genes or something. Snow often boasted about being completely in love with Ruby, Ariel, Belle and even Mulan when they were younger. Emma knew that her mother over-exaggerated. But they were closer than close. Now her father? Woah.

A GAY BAR?

He was actually looking for a guy or ended up there accidentally?

All of this raced through her mind as she ran to the library to meet Belle.

* * *

Xxx

Tinkerbell was tasked with the most important duty of all, according to Snow White.

Instead of performing the said duty herself, it was given to the fairy. She wished not to leave the castle and venture into the forest, traveling to a kingdom that was despised by her. So Snow remained where she was and sipped tea like a spoiled overgrown Princess. Before the warming fire. Within her own drawing room that was dimly lit, the windows thrown open. Eyes focused on the night outside, a vanilla cookie was taken up and dipped into the cup. She chewed slowly, awaiting a response.

When there was a knock on her door, she sat up immediately. "Come in," the cup was rested upon the table, eyes widened.

In stepped Tinkerbell, her girlish face appearing grim. Curly blonde hair was clipped up into a messy bun. As usual, a green shirt and trousers were fitted enough to hug a curvy body. Their eyes met and immediately Snow was about to rejoice from an announcement of a rejection of the offer.

"How goes it, Snow?"

"Good, good," the older woman waited, "and you?"

Tinkerbell hung her head. She toed the ground. "Conflicted."

"Did she decline then?" Snow leaned forward in her chair. "Did she decline the invitation?"

"No, she didn't decline but she wanted to know exactly why you wanted to see her. I told her that it's about Emma. And you want to see her about her relationship with Emma."

"Did you tell her about this being a round table meeting?"

"Yeah, I did." Tinkerbell's chest heaved. "She's not well."

Snow smiled. "Of course she isn't. That's expected, you know. It's her bad deeds, eating her up inside. All the bad things she did. It's destroying her and -"

"It's not that," the fairy grew defensive, "Regina really loves Emma and yeah, I agree that it's destroying her because her heart isn't used to being so mellow. But for the past couple of weeks, she's been losing herself. Drinking, to ease the pain. All she does is drink and stick to herself. She hardly talks to anyone, and she's lost weight."

"Good."

Tinkerbell stared at Snow, the other woman's gloved fingers pressed together. She couldn't believe someone could be that cruel.

"I want her to crumble so that when she finally comes to see Emma, somehow something is said, and she snaps. She snaps and hopefully it's at Emma and my daughter finally realizes what a mistake this was. Then I will not be forced to go further."

The fairy swallowed. "She's not eating anything."

"That's not my problem, is it?"

Tinkerbell scowled. She folded her arms. "For Regina's sake, since she doesn't have representation, I want to be at this...round table discussion. Or whatever it is."

"I'm sorry, but Belle is already there to support her as a friend. And from what I heard, to have you and Ruby in the same room as well, that would be too much drama on my hands. I just want to get this over with and move forward."

"So in other words, this isn't a step on your part to make things work out between Emma and Regina."

Snow's smile disappeared. The wind coming through the parted windows chilled the air more. "I'm giving Regina a chance to explain herself."

"To explain what exactly?" the fairy glared back. "To explain what you've already been told? And from what I heard, Regina told you in person that she has feelings for your daughter? That's what you want to hear? Because I don't trust this. What I'm seeing here is an opportunity for you to somehow find a way to embarrass Regina in front of Emma and push the two of them apart further. You want to put them in a room and then obviously you'll separate them again."

"That's out of line, coming from you," Snow warned.

"My Queen already knows what your intentions are. She's not stupid. So she'll be prepared when she comes here to defend herself. And trust me, there is nothing you can say at this point that would change this."

Tinkerbell squared her shoulders and glowered at Snow. The latter merely looked back until a glare grew softened. Because what she was beginning to realize was frightful. Belle and Ruby had sided with this ridiculous belief that Regina was in love with her daughter. Now Tinkerbell and even David. Of all the people to side with Regina, David arrived at this conclusion. That he was going to believe it, encouraging a meeting. So she wondered if something was indeed occurring here.

Snow sighed. "Alright, listen, it is not something I would easily encourage at this point. Because after all, Emma is my daughter. But after this meeting let's see what happens."

"I know you, Snow," the fairy said, still scowling. "You'd never agree to it for as long as you live. But at least there are people on Emma's side apart from you, even David. So let's see how long you can put up with the truth."

"You are dismissed." The older woman took up her cup of tea and sipped, eyes diverted. "Tell Regina that the meeting is set for Friday which is three days from now. Gives me some time to think even more. Same goes for her. If she backs out, send word immediately. I'll inform Emma of the agreement tomorrow. No one else must know of this except Regina, Emma, myself, you, David, Ruby and Belle. When it takes place, who are attending. Is that clear?"

The fairy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, whatever." And she left without another word.

"The nerve of these people," Snow scowled afterwards. "Actually believing that two women can become romantically attached to each other? For what purpose? This will never last. Am I the only sane one in this kingdom?"

* * *

xxx

Emma possibly made the biggest mistake thus far by agreeing to a night out with Ruby, Belle, Hook, Neal and August.

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon, the middle of the week and she was going out. In fact, Snow and David had agreed to this without pressure. Their quick nods only proved to their daughter that it would be best for her to simply find a way to move on. To step over this drama and find someone else. Because Neal was quickly sliding into the friend zone and Hook was far from agreeable.

So dressed in a pair of tailored black pants, black leather belt, a comfortable pair of black leather shoes and a aquamarine colored shirt, she was ready. Ready to somehow try shots of alcohol from another land and numb the pain. Because that aching in her heart still remained. After being touched so deeply, intimately, after kissing someone for the first time like that. There was no going back. None.

"I suppose the end result is as usual tonight?" Hook considered August with a smile.

They chose chairs next to the bar with a good view of the activity inside. Dancing had already commenced, the kind of dancing that involved grinding one's body upon the other person sensually. Something that made Emma's throat dry whilst she imagined what it would be like to dance with a particular person like that.

"Getting a lady on my work table back home?" August snatched up his shot of Tequila and lifted it at Hook, "here's to good luck." He downed the liquid and sputtered. A hand clapped on his back. "Lucky bastard you are though. Already have a sexy woman to take home."

Ruby was eyed. Belle glared back and Hook stared at the counter. "She's the apple of another person's eye though."

"You mean Belle?" August leaned in closer and the pirate smelt cologne that was blocked from affecting him. "I noticed. At this point, we are surrounded by ladies who love the ladies."

"Except Emma." Neal took a seat next to them and smiled around. He ruffled the blonde's hair and she batted his hand away. "She's not one to stray."

"I think all ladies are born with the capability of falling for another woman," Ruby spoke up, throwing a glance at her younger friend. "We all have girl crushes and some of us just...act on those crushes. Then we find that we really would like the comfort of a woman instead. Romantically."

"You're a single man tonight, I'm afraid," August whispered to Hook. "She's just dumped you...unintentionally."

Belle's cheeks glowed. She sipped her glass of orange juice and smiled into it.

"And I'm beginning to realize that maybe trying to hide the obvious is becoming rather frustrating," Ruby gazed at Belle's glass. Her chest heaved. "It's just sometimes I wish that it was different."

"The feeling is mutual," Emma sighed. She accepted a shot of Tequila and sipped it. Without giving a care, the entire small shot glass was emptied. The liquid burned whist going down. "I wish that there was an off button."

Neal frowned. He remained silent though.

"Having a crush on the Evil Queen of all people sucks," she said fifteen minutes later, already swimming into murky waters whilst the alcohol kicked in.

Belle's eyes widened and Ruby swallowed hard. August threw a glance at Hook who considered Neal. Everyone waited for the response.

"She has that effect on many women," Neal returned, looking sideways at Emma. "But she's not the type to secure an attachment and work on it as a relationship. Which puts all those poor women in distress. Then there's Robin Hood..."

"He's just a facade," Hook contributed. He didn't like the outlaw. "The amount of times I've seen..." he swallowed, and checked his words, " _heard_ him speak of Regina, he sounds like a lost puppy."

"Doesn't seem as if he's lost anymore though," Neal sipped his Scotch. "This morning whilst I was in the kingdom showing a house, I happened to see him exit the carriage, and taking Regina's hand, she was led out. Apparently they were going to the dressmaker."

Emma's cheeks colored slightly. She stared at the collection of bottles behind the bar nevertheless.

"Then August was there with me," he threw a glance at him. "We shared a drink in the pub, and he comes in. He says to August, today's my lucky day. A day out with her Majesty. He points out that she's enjoying it so far."

August swallowed hard, looking at Emma. "It was a great day to be honest. We showed a house to this couple and I was basically there to assess the furniture so..." he was trying to switch the conversation.

"If you ask me, she's better off marrying a man and securing her kingdom to silence all these talks about some wild affair with a woman." Neal wouldn't back down. "I wonder who the woman is. Poor thing she is though. Regina would never marry someone with no advantages. It's always a game to her. If she marries Robin -"

"Enough talk about Regina..." Ruby said, laughing nervously.

"Then she could get an heir and as papa often would say, an heir would be best. Blasted woman is fucking richer than the Charmings and all that wealth will go to waste?"

"Then why don't you try to marry her?" Hook joked, his eyes on Emma though.

"Because I don't have what it takes to please a woman like that, I'll be honest," Neal held up his hands and laughed. "Too powerful and too bitchy. Anyway, very soon we'll get the invite. To a wedding that will bound to happen. Regina and Robin. Outlaw babies."

Emma couldn't breathe. "Excuse me," she stood up, "I think I might throw up." Leaving her glass upon the counter, away she went to find the washroom. And when it was found, her blonde hair was held back. No air. Choking on bitter thoughts. She emptied the contents of her stomach, eyes burning and cried softly, head lowered.

An entire day by themselves. Wow. Emerald eyes were lifted and she stared into a face that looked haunted. Pale and older. Of course this was bound to happen some day or the other. The suspicions that destroyed her at nights. Him being in close proximity still, being able to comfort and share moments whilst she was locked away miles away. Robin had the upper hand and he could use it well. Leaning in when a woman was in need of someone. When she wasn't there, he stepped in and was helping to chase away any fears.

She hated him for being there when she couldn't.

Belle quietly came in and closed the door. The small washroom only catered for two stalls and a sink. The room was vacant except for them. She studied a pale face and eyes filled with tears. Hugging her younger friend close, a kiss was pressed upon blonde hair.

"You can't let his words get to you, sweetheart," she said softly, reaching for a paper towel. "You know the truth already, so why have doubts cloud your mind?"

"The truth?" Emma considered Belle in the mirror. "She has every right to move on from me. Every single one. And that's the part that hurts. The fact that she can, easily too. She could find anyone else because I'm not worth it. I'm not even someone to fight for."

"Emma -"

"And she's older, way older. Why the hell would she even want to tie herself down with someone as young as me? When he's a guy and he's the same age as her. He's handsome and kind, compassionate."

"I went to see Regina yesterday," Belle said softly, caressing her friend's hair. "I didn't want to tell you this because she forbid me to. But she's not well. She's had many sleepless nights, she wouldn't eat. She's lost weight. And it's all because of loving you. She misses you so much, Emma. She's been drinking and locking herself away. So Robin just decided to take her out. To get a new dress. It's a small gesture but she went along."

Trying to breathe, the blonde squeezed her eyes shut. "She's...sick."

"She is. But it takes time, yeah? If it's meant to be then it will happen."

"She could have sent a letter with you, anything to tell me how she's doing," Emma couldn't believe that her friend had visited on several occasions and not one word was sent back. "Anything."

"I can't speak for her but what I can say is just as you're hurt and wondering what Robin's doing, she's feeling the same, wondering what you're doing. Asking me if you're still dating Neal. If you've met anyone. She questions me constantly. And maybe some small part of her doesn't write to you because she's hoping that you'll move on. That you'll find someone and move on."

"That sounds just like her," Emma's chest hurt. "She has all this magic. All this power and still she can't come here, bust her way in and get me. Kidnap me for all I care. Anything to get me back. Thinking of it now, maybe this is what she wanted all along. For me to be shut away like this. Because the last time I was, not a move was made to get me back. I'm the one who kept going and going, making myself a frigging fool. And I got what I wanted. So now it's obvious that she didn't find anything worth keeping in me, I'm too immature, inexperienced. And she's suggesting for me to move on."

"It's not like that," Belle's throat ached.

"It's exactly like that." Turning the tap off, Emma wiped her face and threw the tissue into the small plastic bin. Then out the door she went, feeling weak.

* * *

Xxx

Regina weakly batted Tinkerbell's hand away and curled up on her bed.

"Don't you like the dress?"

The purple box was kicked off the edge of the bed, the tissues inside dancing out and unto carpet as red as blood. She couldn't care less about a stupid gown.

"I think it's nice," the fairy said, offering a smile. She eyed the bottle of Bourbon on the vanity next to the bed. "Did you try it on as yet?"

"What do I look like?" Regina was so hoarse, "a whimsical child? A teenager who can be bought gifts and easily mended?"

"Look, you don't have to be so harsh, okay?"

"Give me a fucking break. I can be as harsh as I desire. It's my right. Get the hell out of here." Growling, the red sheet was snatched and she buried her face into the fabric.

Sneaking slowly to the vanity, Tinkerbell reached for the bottle of alcohol and was about to take it away.

"If you leave with that, I'll be damned," Regina said, her brown eyes on fire. "Put it back and disappear. Leave me in my misery alone."

"You're drinking too much," the fairy announced, hugging the bottle still. "This is what? Your third bottle for the day? It's too much. You're damaging your freaking liver. Plus you haven't taken a bath. You smell. Eew." She wrinkled her nose.

"I'm weak." Her voice was so small.

"Because you haven't eaten for days."

"I can't," Regina sobbed, her face hidden.

That sound wounded Tinkerbell's heart. "Look," she said softly, "tomorrow you'll get to see her, okay? You'll wear that dress Robin and I bought and you'll put on some makeup, brush your hair and we'll go. Unless you want to go looking completely broken and hurt as you are. Then I'm fine with that too."

"Go away," Regina croaked, her leather boots digging into the sheets. "I don't want company."

"We have to practice what you're going to say," moving into the room, Tinkerbell sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's practice."

The headache was pounding, her skin aching terribly. Burning, the numbness around her wrists had turned into bruises from two bands made of iron. Eyes were sore and she was so weak, rising from her bed would bring on dizziness.

"As I said before and I made myself clear, I am not going. Why would an acceptance be given anyway?" Regina pointed out, her voice barely audible. "For them to put me in prison again."

"Belle will be there and so will I. Plus Emma will be there."

"What the hell can she do to prevent anything from occurring?" the brunette winced as every word sliced pain through her head. "She's defenseless."

"But so are you. And they have to be stupid to put a defenseless woman in prison again. You're just in love. Your entire kingdom is on your side because they've been waiting for you to change like this forever. Even David wants you to go."

"I don't give a shit about him," Regina growled. "He or his stupid, imbecile of a wife."

Tinkerbell swallowed. "There are people from their kingdom that actually want the two of you together. You and Emma. It would change things, they've said. It would bring an end to wars and these stupid feuds. Plus if you go, you'll get a chance to tell them a piece of your mind. With an audience too. With Emma there. You can tell her in front of them, exactly what they did to you."

"I'm not going," the Queen repeated. "I might be an idiot in love but I'm not foolish enough to walk into the lion's den."

"Come on!" Tinkerbell clapped her hands once, "wake up! You're stronger than this!"

"With my magic, I am undefeated but without it? No."

"Then it's time for you to suck it up and use whatever else you have to win this. Your magic can't keep ruling your life. Or protecting you. This is where you need to go in without a weapon and prove yourself worthy."

"I...said...get...out..." Regina growled, and snatched the bottle. "Get out or else I'll summon my guards to remove you."

Tinkerbell's eyes burned. Defeated, she stood up. "Okay, well there goes any chance of you even getting to see the woman you love ever again. A Queen would never back down like this. The Regina I know would find some way to get what she wants. She'd never ever let the Charmings take something away from her. Maybe," the fairy shrugged, "I was wrong about you. Love has destroyed you and you're just weak."

"GET OUT!" the brunette cried hoarsely. She took a hold of a pillow and pelted it at the fairy who dodged.

Leaving the room, Tinkerbell met Robin in the hallway and scowled.

"Is she awake?"

The fairy folded her arms. "No. She's asleep."

Robin frowned. A guard passed by them. "I find that hard to believe since it is just seven in the night and she hasn't slept as much in weeks."

"If you go in there," Tinkerbell warned, "I'll fight you back out. I'll use pixie dust on you and send you to another realm. Leave her alone."

Hands lifted defensively, Robin swallowed. "Okay, milady," he backed away slowly. "Easy there."

The fairy couldn't help but smile. She shrugged. "I get that you want to help her but she needs to be alone right now, okay?"

"As she wishes," he said. "Now what must I do with my night?"

"I kind of had the intention of playing a game of cards on the back balcony in the topmost tower," she toed the ground, hands held behind her back. "I needed a partner."

"Then count me in," he said smiling. "I just wished that we could bring her Majesty along with us, don't you?"

"Yeah...but three's a crowd."

"Indeed."

They both smiled at each other. Robin noted how Tinkerbell's cheeks blushed slightly.

* * *

xxx

Emma was sitting by the bar, watching August dance drunkenly with Hook. In each other's arms. It was fun to watch at first because August was out of his mind. Her dad should have seen this. She'd pay to see that confrontation.

Smiling to herself, she was surprised when Ruby got up and flattened the front of her red dress. Clearing her throat, Belle's attention was asked for and the bookworm searched the other woman's face.

"Um, I know you probably still hate me and all," Ruby began, noticing the slight blush on Belle's cheeks, "but I was wondering if you could just allow me to dance with you at least. We don't have to talk," she held up her hand, eyes wide. "You can think about giving me a second chance whilst dancing. I just want to...be...with...you right now."

"Why don't you go pull Hook away from August and ask him to dance with you?"

Ruby's cheeks grew slightly red. "Because I don't want to dance with him. I want to dance with you."

"And suppose I don't want to dance with you?" Belle asked stubbornly.

"Then I'll dance by myself. And imagine. You. With. Me."

Neal who sat next to Emma was completely ignored by the blonde since the night began. Both of them silently watched as Belle stood up, and entwined her fingers with the brunette. Smiling, she didn't say a word but blinked slowly. Ruby smiled back and swallowed.

"About time," Emma muttered, watching them walk off to join the dance floor.

A game of pools was happening in a corner, and the place was hardly occupied. The bartender wiped glasses and returned them to the shelf. His eyes remained on a page in the newspapers. He was reading the comics section.

"So I guess I said something out of line," Neal suggested. "Something way out of line because you're ignoring me and I know it's something I did."

She refused to answer him.

"Emma, I don't want you to be mad at me, okay? I love talking to you and hanging out. But blocking me off like this, it kind of hurts." Neal studied blonde hair, her shoulders hunched. "Let's talk about your crush on the Evil Queen then."

"That's exactly what I don't want to talk about right now," she muttered.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's talk about...us?"

"There is no...us...right now,'" she said, keeping her eyes on the glass. "I told you before. I need a break. I'm going through some shit right now and I just need some space."

"Is this about someone else then?"

She didn't answer.

The music played on, guitar music accompanied by drums.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"How long are you going to keep shutting me out?" he was growing frustrated. "Keeping me guessing? I want to know what's up so I can help, as a friend."

The fact that he referred to himself as that slightly eased the tension. But his words that related to Robin still hurt. However, Emma realized that it wasn't his fault what he had seen. Anyone could have seen that, could have been sitting there and said the things that were said. It could have been August or Hook. It could have been a stranger. But Neal had told her the truth. What he saw. If he hadn't told her then yeah she wouldn't be in a stupid mood. Yet the truth wouldn't have been known. So in a sense, she should be thankful.

"Neal, there's something I have to tell you," she said hoarsely, head lowered, hands resting on the counter. "And I have to tell you because August, Hook, Ruby and Belle, they know already. And I can't keep it hidden from you because we're...you're a close friend."

He waited.

She sighed. "I think that I'm...I know...that I'm attracted to...women."

"Yeah?" he sipped his glass of Scotch, eyes on her.

"I'm attracted to..." she swallowed.

"Regina."

She blinked and felt her heart give a leap. "I'm attracted to...women."

"I suspected." He kept his eyes on her. "I mean, you're not exactly a girly girl. Wearing the pants and shirts like a dude."

"That doesn't mean anything though. I like being...feminine. I just don't like wearing dresses and stuff. And I kind of like my...boobs." She looked down at them.

"Just two handfuls that I like too."

"You twat," her hand lashed out at him and he laughed. "Can I get a peek? As a friend thing?"

She glared at him. Her chest heaved.

"I was kidding!" he held up his hands, "woah there, back down. I bet Regina can see them though, can't she?"

Emma just sighed and scrubbed her cheeks with the heels of hands that felt numb. "As if my life could get any worse right now."

"If it makes you feel any better, we can leave here and just go for a walk. Find a bench, gaze up at the stars. The moon. A quiet stroll."

It was such an intriguing idea but of course being alone with him felt somewhat uncomfortable at the moment. However, since the recent news on someone else making an effort to move past the hurt, Emma agreed to such a walk. So rising up, he grabbed his coat and the two of them signaled to Belle and Ruby that they were leaving. Ducking out of the small bar, they headed unto the lonely street. A street dimly lit with yellow lamps hung upon wooden posts. A few people darted by, a couple strolled past.

A cat yowled and pitched across the road.

Neal kept his distance, hands in his pockets as they started walking north, away from the castle. Something was clearly on her mind but nothing was revealed. Smart move, but mildly hurtful since the two of them had grown closer. Sharing words. Expressing feelings. Recently she appeared more composed and unlike herself. He was worried.

"Poor Ruby though," he tried to start a conversation. They had walked to the next street already. "She was forcefully detached from Tinkerbell, ended up with a slightly gay man, and now her heart is leading back to the one who is best suited."

"Forcefully detached?" Emma frowned.

"Yeah," Neal threw her a sideways glance. "You know, because of what Regina did."

She wasn't aware of anything in relation to that matter. "What did she do?"

Neal on the other hand was slightly surprised that Emma knew nothing on the matter. "She basically talked Tinkerbell out of dating Ruby. Simply because of Ruby being a werewolf. Didn't you know? I thought Ruby told you."

Emma wasn't quick on believing that. "I doubt whether Regina did any harm."

"Are you kidding me? The woman basically scared the shit out of Tink by telling her how Ruby could change and kill her. Rip her to pieces. Tink cried her eyes out. August and I had to take her out for drinks." He shrugged. "We met Robin then as well and he comforted Tink. But the bad part is, she told the poor fairy that she must not fraternize with the enemy. Which could mean you."

Remaining silent, the blonde simmered as they walked.

"Plus Regina apparently is best mates with Hook. Which made the affair seem more fishy. Because I still can't forget what I heard many years ago and it's been bothering me ever since you chose him as a suitor."

"What did you hear?" she was curious now, looking at him intently.

He waited until a woman passed by them carrying a small child in her arms. "Dad told me Hook was involved in the attempt to poison you when you were a child."

"No way," she shook her head.

They stopped. He took a hold of her shoulders. "Emma, papa never lies to me, okay? We have that trust no matter what. And he told me that Regina hired Hook to infiltrate the Charmings' trust and slip the poison in your food. When everything failed, he suddenly disappeared from this kingdom and didn't show up back until recently."

"But he's a friend of dad's..." she was growing worried.

"Exactly. He eases his way in like a snake and bites. But last time, he failed. Plus Hook has been seen at Regina's castle many times so -"

Suddenly that night when she almost fell out the window came to mind. When those two guards had been dragging someone along the grounds. And as soon as her eyes met the man held between then, she recognized something about his face. It had been Hook. She was sure of it.

"But why would he do that?"

Neal shrugged. "For money? His life was threatened? The main fact that he's here again and this drama with you and the Queen is happening, it looks wrong. Suddenly you meet Regina one night and you two become close? After all these years? I don't buy it. I don't believe in coincidences. Something was planned here but I just don't know what."

"The next time I see her," Emma swallowed, thinking about the possibility, "I'll ask her. She tells me the truth regardless. I'll ask her about Hook and Tink and Ruby."

"Good, you better ask her, because things need to be cleared up fast. Aren't you slightly pissed though?" he studied her face and wondered at the calmness. "I mean, she separated your two friends. She spoke badly about Rubes."

"I am...pissed. Trust me, I am." Emma's fists were clenched. "I'm just really tired at the moment and there has been enough drama in my life recently. So as dad told me, I'm trying to just...breathe. She had no right though. None. But I'll deal with her when we cross paths again. If she has done it then I'll be convinced that my belief in her had been slightly wrong all along."

"Because you just don't interfere in people's lives like that," Neal pressed on. "You don't. Yeah, Tink is her close friend and what not. I'd like to say fuck buddy. Because that's all she is to the Queen. But you can't tear apart a couple like that. Ruby has control of herself. She knows how to control it. And as much as I love Belle being with Ruby, the idea of it, I don't like when people tear people apart. As if they're in control of people's fates."

Just along a street they walked, where a dead end was arrived at. A fence running along the edge of a steep cliff that overlooked the valleys below and the forest beyond. The wind whipped blonde hair and he caught the strands. Laughing together, her hair was held back. She was pulled close, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Emma welcomed the warmth. The comforting feeling of having someone next to her like that. Someone who cared. Because at that point, the one person she cared about was a million miles away. She was probably tucked under the covers reading or something. Or sleeping with someone, because that's what happened when alcohol kicked in. Belle did say she was drinking again. Some random blonde who was paid for.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Emma took his hand and squeezed it upon the fence. "Like meeting someone and falling for them immediately."

"There was this girl," he said softly, "a long time ago though. When I was around sixteen. I believed something like that happened."

"Tell me more," she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Well, I was never the type to date a lot of girls. Always the shy guy who used to move through crowds and pick pockets without anyone noticing me there. I robbed stores without getting caught. Things like that. And one day whilst I was trying to push my dirty little fingers inside a red purse, she turned around and caught me. In that moment, it's like the world stopped. For the first time, I was caught and someone actually noticed me there. And then she did the most ridiculous thing of all."

Emma upturned her face, eyes wide. "What did she do?"

"She took out her wallet and give me a couple gold coins. Then patted my head and said, 'next time, don't steal, just ask me instead. Now run along.' And I was so dumbfounded. After that I just stopped picking people's pockets and bags. I could get all the gold I wanted Emma. Anything because of dad. But just that streak in me to rebel, to act out, I did it for the fun. To prove something to myself. So that when she did that, she kind of shut me down for good."

"I guess someone always comes along and changes us," she focused on the forest again and watched the trees sway in the wind. "That one person who sweeps us off our feet and turns our lives round."

"Has Regina swept you off your feet?" he had to ask.

"Honestly, she did. But..." Emma sighed, "it was a wake up call too. Signaling to me that yeah I am attracted to women."

"So are you attracted to her to a point where you want to...date her and stuff?"

"No," she lied. "We're just friends. That's it. We met as we were supposed to some day. She told me things that hurt. She made me stronger in her own way. And now it's over."

"Aw, don't end the friendship like that," he patted her hand affectionately, "Regina needs a friend like you in her life. Like you and Belle. She needs people there to steer her back into the good side. She's lived her life too much in the pits of hell. Gosh, the days when she used to kill people without flinching. Riding that horse through battles and using her sword. Damn."

"She actually...fought alongside her soldiers?" Emma was surprised.

"Yeah! Dressed in her leather pants, no gear. She killed several of your parents' soldiers years ago during a war we had just out there," he pointed. "An invasion. Just before she was sent to prison. They attacked in the night and we were ready for them. In the end, she got caught and dragged to the prison. I heard that they put this spell on her and she was in so much pain, she couldn't fight back. But the amount of soldiers she killed though. She made it far. Was definitely coming to snatch you. And then they were ready for her."

Emma's eyes stung, just imaging Regina in pain.

"Like how much pain was she in?"

"They drove a sword through her, your mother I think. Or your father, I can't remember exactly. But they had her and Snow had you in her arms. And I was there, all dressed in my sexy gear. Yeah I fought," he blushed in the night. But she didn't see nor was focused on his charm. "I fought and came out alive. Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah," she tried to sound amazed. Her voice trembled because of his recollection of the night. "Nice."

"She kind of used her magic to take you, saying that you were hers, I remember that. Because it was kind of scary. Shouted at Snow that you belonged to her because Snow had taken Daniel away from her, someone she loved. And then David held his sword at her neck. Papa showed up, these metal bands appeared around her wrists and she couldn't use magic. But the weirdest thing of all," he said as Emma allowed tears to fal, "was that you held unto Regina.

"I know," she croaked, suddenly remembering that night and it frightened her because she never did before.

She was seven years old.

She remembered a woman, and the smell of blood. Warm arms wrapped around her. The lady was stooping and was hugging her so tight. Warm breath upon her face as Snow had stared back in horror.

" _I have what's mine now back away."_

" _No!" her mother had cried, eyes wide. "Regina, don't do...this. Please! Don't...Let...her go. Please. Oh god."_

_But Emma wasn't afraid. She remembered feeling comfortable, and safe with that other person._

" _You took what I loved now I'm taking what you love, Snow White," Regina had bitterly declared, every word Emma felt from behind as she was held unto. "I have waited for this day for such a long time. Now it has come."_

" _Regina, we can work something out, okay? Don't take her away from me. Please. You can take me instead."_

_The hoarse laughter filled the air and Emma had blinked, her little heart racing. "I don't want anything else, you stupid woman. I want Emma."_

" _She's just a child."_

" _And as long as she lives, she'll be a threat to me. So why not take her now and deal with the situation by myself?"_

" _Are you going to kill me?" Emma had asked, suddenly holding unto the lady's leather gloves, her fair fingers blushed red. "Because if you are then I want to take my pony with me and my crayons and I don't want it to hurt."_

_Regina blinked. Snow watched something change in those brown eyes that burned from evil. "Be quiet, child."_

" _I will not be quiet, okay?" Taking a firm hold of the brunette's hands, Emma had released herself and turned around. "I am a Princess and I just told you what I want so don't disobey me."_

_Regina scoffed, smiling slightly. "Oh I must not disobey you? Do you know who I am?"_

" _Yeah, you're a Queen or something. And you're wearing too much eye makeup and it looks horrible. A Queen is supposed to be beautiful without makeup and I'm sure that you are."_

_They stared at each other._

" _I know you." Emma remembered the face somehow. "You give me a hat and a doll. And you were nice to me. I was five."_

" _What?" Snow was dumbfounded. "You...met...her?"_

_Regina smiled. "Yes. We met. Now..." she waved her hand over Emma's head and emerald eyes grew dazed. The child blinked. "That's taken care of. Where was I? Oh right. She picked the blonde up into her arms and her hair was played with, stared at. "I was bidding my farewells. Goodbye Snow."_

_The cold feel of a blade upon her exposed back made the Queen freeze up. Just where her leather vest had been ripped._

" _Let Emma go and get down on your knees," David warned from behind._

" _Oh must we use such language in the presence of a child?" Regina smiled. "Your weapon doesn't scare me, you imbecile."_

" _How about now," came Rumple's voice. Emma felt something cold bite her legs and Regina gasped. Immediately, the blonde stared into brown eyes that grew wide and she could feel a change in the older woman._

" _What is happening?" she asked, staring at the iron bands around the brunette's wrists._

_Regina slowly fell to her knees and her grip on Emma grew slack. But it was miraculous because the latter still held on, even when her shoes clicked upon the pavement below._

" _Let her go now and spare the child the misery, your Majesty."_

_Rumple stepped into view and smiled at Emma. He was stared at in horror. "Who are you?"_

" _I'm someone invested in your future. Now run along to mommy and be a nice girl."_

_But emerald eyes rested on Regina who bit her lips, trembling from the pain washing over her body. She couldn't move and merely stared into Emma's eyes._

" _What are you doing to her?" she stared up at Rumple. "Is she in pain?"_

" _Yes she is. She's been a bad girl, dearie."_

" _No!"_

_Regina felt Emma's arms wrap around her neck and she was hugged tightly. The gesture brought tears to her eyes and suddenly, the pain slightly died away from attaching attention unto the child. She felt a flicker of something within her chest, almost like a change and she couldn't breathe._

" _You have to stop this!" Emma demanded, glaring up at the man. "Stop it now and stop hurting her. She did nothing wrong, okay!"_

" _This woman tried to kill you, sweetheart," David studied the scene and frowned at Snow._

" _Yeah but I'm alive still, am I not?" she looked up at her father and stared at the sword. "I'm not dead. I'm not afraid of dying. Once I have my pony."_

_Rumple beamed at the situation unfolding. He rubbed his hands in glee. "Ah, your Majesty, the prophecy is coming to light right before our eyes!"_

" _Shut up you fool," Snow warned. She rushed forward and snatched Emma up. Wrapped in her mother's arms, the blonde felt protected again and began to cry._

_Regina gazed at Emma. She lifted her brown eyes to the sky, lips bitten and tears slid down pale cheeks. "Just kill me if you must." She begged. "Kill me, and have your daughter know of this glorious day."_

" _Noo!" Emma shouted, twisting in Snow's arms. "Don't kill her!"_

" _It makes two of us," Regina said hoarsely, locking eyes with the child. "I'm not afraid of death either."_

_Turning Emma's face away, Snow squeezed her eyes shut._

" _You can't!" Emma fought her mother. "Stop it!"_

_His grip on the weapon was unsteady since Emma cried out. And David drove his sword through the woman at his feet and held it there. Because of her cries, he had driven the weapon through Regina's side, more than enough to miss her heart._

_Emma's crying filled the air because she hadn't seen what had happened but somehow it was felt._

_Rumple blinked. He swallowed. "That's enough for now. Let's...proceed to step 2."_

_Crumbling to the ground, the pain was horrific as Regina blinked through tears._

" _You failed." Rumple said softly. But Emma remembered. "Blame it on the child. Now let's take care of your mess."_

Emma was crying when Neal shook her. Clutching his arm, she held on and sobbed into his chest and all he could do was pat her hair. She didn't say a word, she didn't fight him off. Instead he was held unto.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to remind you of that night. So sorry."

"I...remember," she said hoarsely.

"And you never did before?" he frowned. "I suppose trauma or perhaps magic prevented you from doing so. Ah..let it all out," he rubbed her back.

"I saved her..." she said into his chest. "I...saved...her."

"In a way you did yeah. Had you not cried out then your father would have driven the sword straight through her heart."

She gasped into his blue shirt and felt weak. It was overwhelming, to remember that now. To live through that moment like that and realize that they had both changed each other's lives so much. Had she remembered? Emma wondered if Regina remembered that moment. If she did, could it make a difference at all? That she had saved her life? Maybe the seven years that followed somehow turned her against Emma again. But...

They had met more than once before.

* * *

Xxx

Regina couldn't sleep.

She groaned within the covers and felt her entire body on fire as usual. Magic trying to find a way out. Destroying her inside like flames trapped inside a furnace. Very soon, this would kill her and it wouldn't be long this time. Because one could only go so long without letting out magic. A building up of power inside, clawing at her insides and damaging a mind already insanely in love with a young woman. A woman who was miles away and really desired right then.

Reaching for her mirror upon the vanity, she gasped. The effort to even make a move was painful. But her fingers managed anyway and the object in question was rested upon the bed sideways. Her face looked dead. Lips were cracked and quivered.

"Show me..." she swallowed, "show me Emma..."

Her gaunt face staring back disappeared and a couple entwined came into view. At first she believed that the wrong scene had appeared until that distinct shade of blonde hair captured her attention. Wrapped in a man's arms, her face buried into his chest. His fingers ran through blonde hair and she stared, her eyes stinging as Emma pulled back slightly. They gazed into each others' eyes.

The feeling her heart swept through could be explained as someone stepping on a freshly baked croissant. Flattening it and leaving everything damaged and scattered. Because when Neal leaned down and pressed a kiss unto Emma's lips, Regina's heart felt the purest of pain. Dropping the mirror, her fingers grew stiff and she winced, curling up. It was like a strike of lightening through her body. Eyes squeezed shut, she rode out the pain and didn't manage to see Emma pull back, doubling over as well.

Losing her breath, the blonde was held by Neal and she felt the slice through her heart immediately.

"Em-ma", the Queen croaked, cracking as every second slipped by slowly. Eventually she slipped into unconsciousness and the world went black, a thick black that was filled with severe pain.

* * *

Xxx

The plan was enacted again and this time, the same participants were involved except Robin. He knew nothing of the arrangements and was purposely left out by Tinkerbell.

Regina thought that she was dressing for an early dinner in the evening with Belle.

Sitting at her vanity, she weakly tried to apply her eyeliner, fingers trembling. After twisting the line too much, she colored in the rest and arrived at a dangerously dark look. Heavy black around brown eyes that were bloodshot. A lot of mascara, in fact, a little too much due to unsteady hands. Lipstick as red as blood.

Next came the art of dressing. It was a difficult task all the same. Her strength had run away after a lack of eating so the corset couldn't be pulled tight enough. Tinkerbell came in and offered her services just in time. So that the newly bought dress ended up on Regina and she looked stunning still. In purple. A purple wide flowing skirt and a black corset. Black leather pants and knee high, high heeled black boots.

"Why the hell do you have to wear so much clothes to begin with?" Tinkerbell slipped on Regina's right boot and glared at the black stockings. "You're wearing leather pants, stockings, and boots. Do you have on underwear? I hope so!"

"Yes, I still have my modesty left, you twat." Regina allowed herself to be dressed, elbows digging into the bed as she leaned back.

Without her magic, the effort of dressing was too much. With one flick of her hand, she could put on an outfit. Now it was so hard. When everything was on finally, Tinkerbell used small black butterfly clips to create a style with waist long black hair. The end result was breathtaking but still, staring into those brown eyes gave away everything. Regina looked broken, so much, the fairy felt her heart ache. She took a few strands of black hair between her fingers from the front of the brunette's face and twirled it around.

Regina glared back.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" she growled. "I am not a doll."

"You are a doll. You're a huge doll."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hold out your arms, please." Tinkerbell tugged at the black corset, fitting it in line with the Queen's hips. She smiled. "Now lower them."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" the brunette smirked.

The wind came through the opened windows and lifted Regina's hair slightly. She couldn't feel a thing because her body still was on fire. The iron cuffs were eventually covered when her black leather jacket was slipped on. An article of clothing she hadn't worn in such a long time. She looked like a bad ass dare devil to Tinkerbell. A woman ready to kick ass.

As soon as Regina pushed open the doors to the grand dining room and didn't see Belle there, she froze up. But the plan was well thought out. So well devised that Tinkerbell quickly took a hold of the Queen's arms and pulled them back. Attaching the pair of handcuffs, she laughed.

"What the hell are you -"

"Walk," Tinkerbell gave her a push and Regina refused to move. "Or else I'll..." she swallowed, "I'll whip you senseless."

The Queen smiled barely. "Wait, is this one of your little role playing games? Did you dress me up to fuck me? Dominatrix style?"

Taking a hold of the brunette's arm, she was pulled out of the room. The fairy's cheeks glowed.

"Tink, I am not..." Regina licked her lips, "I have ceased playing bed games. Remove these cuffs because I already have on a pair of torturous ones. Tink, do as I say."

She was ignored and tugged along the corridor towards the front doors.

Brown eyes grew wide. "Tinkerbell! What are you doing?"

Belle's smile was the first thing to greet them outside in the courtyard. Two of the guards nodded and smiled.

"I've explained everything to these two nice gentlemen and they agreed to cooperate. Your Queen really, really needs this," she turned to each one of them and said with a pitiful expression. "Trust us. We're taking her to a happy place."

"French!" Regina growled through gritted teeth. "Explain!"

"When we're in the carriage and away from here." Belle bit her lips and helped Tinkerbell lead Regina to the vessel.

The brunette refused to step up and was pulled inside like a sack of potatoes. She had to give in because there wasn't enough strength to fight back. None at all. With the crack of a whip, the horses galloped off, the two guards following upon their own stallions.

"You are committing a criminal offense!" Regina hissed, her brown eyes fiery. The handcuffs were removed and the two women sat on either side of her, each holding unto an arm. "Both of you! I should punish you for this!"

"Punish us when we get back...whenever we get back," Tinkerbell inhaled deeply, smiling.

Belle studied the iron band around Regina's left wrist and saw how pale her friend's fingers were. "They have to remove these. Immediately."

"They?" the brunette swallowed. "I beg of you, please declare that you're taking me somewhere else instead of the Charmings' kingdom."

"We are taking you somewhere else instead of the Charmings' kingdom," Tinkerbell said smiling.

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We are taking you to the Charmings' kingdom," she said again, without skipping a beat.

A coldness washed over the Queen's body. "Are you two insane? Why would you do this to me? This is unbelievable!"

"It's the best thing at this point," Belle said squeezing her friend's arm. "Plus we'll be there with you. No harm will come to you once we're there."

"You are both powerless! Do you know what forces you're interfering with? Rumple is in charge of this operation and you're both taking me into the pits of hell to be destroyed." Tears filled her eyes. "Today I will surely die."

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Tinkerbell slapped her friend's arm. "Don't you dare. You have like one hundred more years to live so stop thinking that way. You're immortal. You're unstoppable. Nothing can kill you."

"I can't do this," Regina said. She cleared her throat. "Ladies, I command you to stop the carriage and let me out this instant!"

Both of them scoffed.

"Not today, your Majesty. Those orders wouldn't work on us. Deep down inside your heart, we know you want to see one person. And that one person is Emma." Belle smiled.

Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to see her right now. She has moved...on."

"No she hasn't," Tinkerbell said. She stared at Belle. "She hasn't moved on. Has she?"

"No."

"Yes she has. I saw with my own eyes. Through my mirror. She was entwined in this...person's...arms." A tear leaked down her cheek. "She kissed this man and -"

"Belle!" the fairy leaned forward and searched the bookie's face. "What is she talking about?"

"Neal," French said, and she swallowed. "Neal is just a friend. A distraction. What she feels for you is far more than –"

"What she feels for me is temporary," Regina said, losing her breath as the carriage swayed. "This man, whoever he is. He has the advantage over me because of his proximity. His closeness to her. Of course she's going to welcome his affections. I am a million miles away and hopeless. I am weakened by such a...love for a woman I can never... _hang_ out with. The word is _hang_ , correct?"

Belle nodded, frowning slightly.

"How can we share dinner together? How can I be with her if there is an entire forest separating us? Tell me, what can possibly force her to stay attached to me? A woman with no hope." Regina covered her face with hands that shook. Her chest heaved.

"See this is why I wanted us to put the gag on her," Tinkerbell said warily. She stared at the front of the carriage.

"I'm damaged and I'm old and I'm losing my sanity -"

"She's going to talk and talk and talk nonsense all through the journey, depressing talk." The fairy's eyes fluttered close.

"My body is literally on fire," Regina growled. Her fingers curled up.

"That's because you're craving Emma." Tinkerbell sighed.

"If I might suggest," Belle tapped the brunette's wrist lightly, "it could be possible that true love wins out."

"Oh don't start with that true love nonsense," Regina warned in her husky voice. "If this is true love then I'll be damned."

"You'll be damned if you don't keep your stupid mouth shut," the fairy scowled. "Think positive and suck it up."

"Forgive me but the last time I began to think positive, a bitch shows up in my castle, an imp snaps these two bands around my wrists, AND I WAS FUCKED!" her voice filled the carriage. "I was destroyed! Emma was snatched from me! And now you're taking me to the bitch's lair. You're taking me to the kingdom belonging to a man who almost killed me by running a blade through my body many years ago. LET ME GO NOW!"

Tinkerbell folded her arms. "No."

"If you back out, Emma will really move on, Regina," Belle said softly, "you've got to fight for her. Somehow you've got to show you want her too. Remember the last time when she was caged in and you didn't fight? She thought you didn't love her. Now it's happening again. Emma told me that maybe you think she's not good enough, that's why you haven't even sent a letter with me in over three weeks."

"You didn't send a letter?" Tinkerbell stared at her friend in horror. "What kind of fucked up romantic are you? Don't you have like a code of romance or something? What happened to your romantic side?"

"Just shut up," Regina said to her, "and no, I did not send a letter. I didn't know what to write."

"How about your parents put iron bands around my wrists and threatened to kill me if I went near you for starters?" Belle said in disbelief. "Emma has no idea that you can't use your magic! I didn't know until Tink told me today. And obviously you're in pain. You're burning up terribly."

"You know, I lied to her earlier when I said that she was immature and inexperienced and that's why I wasn't interested in her." Regina batted away tears. "Because it is the other way around. I am too old and already over fifty and my heart feels like a lump of raw meat. And I simply cannot satisfy the wild, untamed heart of a young woman like her. She needs so much right now. She needs fun and games and wild experiences, walks in the moonlight, dancing. Can I keep up?"

"Yes you can," Tinkerbell and Belle said the same time.

"No, I cannot."

"If you think," the fairy began, "that I'll listen to you bitch about your age then you're wrong. Because I'll find something and silence you. So change the subject and talk about hope or something. Talk about what you're going to say to get them to let you see Emma. To let you court her. Tell us what you plan to do."

"Well I'm not prepared because I was kidnapped and here I am," Regina sassed. "So I'm not prepared."

"We'll help you," Belle said comfortingly. She patted her friend's back. "Don't you worry. Everything will be okay."

Somewhere in the Charmings' castle, a guard found Emma reading in the library just as the sun was going down. He cleared his throat and got her attention. She had been rereading a copy of Jane Eyre. Believing Regina to be a Mister Rochester.

"Your parents would like to see you in the grand meeting room on the middle floor," he bowed.

"What for?" she frowned, snapping the book close.

There was the clatter of horses' hooves down below and she reared her head outside. Emerald eyes grew wide when a familiar crest was identified upon the door. The guards dressed differently. Immediately, Emma's heart began to race. She sprang up and stared out the window.

"Immediately, your Highness," the guard said, clearing his throat again.

Belle stepped out, and then Tinkerbell. The doors were pulled close and there was nothing else. Her two friends stood by the carriage speaking to each other and she realized that maybe they had been given a ride home. It was rather strange for her parents' guards to allow Regina's armed forces inside the kingdom though. Unless it was urgent enough!

"Thanks!" she told the man standing in the room.

Throwing the book upon the table, she ran out the library and raced down corridors. One passage after the next. The square of sunlight just in front of her by the entrance.

What could it be? Bad news? Surely it couldn't be bad news! Perhaps something had happened to her! Maybe she had really fallen sick and was... Emma's vision was blinded by tears as she ran.

Someone filled the doorway and Emma stopped.

A ghost.

Both of them stopped and stared at each other, lips parted.

Emerald eyes watered immediately and she couldn't breathe. After almost three months. There she was.

"Regina!" she cried hoarsely. Her chest heaved.

The brunette felt so weak, she smiled anyway, her eyes filling with tears. "Emma," she could hardly speak.

Gathering her wits, the blonde ran towards the older woman, her white shirt and black tailored pants making her appear quite sexy. To a woman who realized that she couldn't live without the sight of emerald eyes in her life. And she just couldn't allow Emma to be with anyone else but her.


	15. The Puppeteer

The round table was a grand one, a large oak surface that was polished to a shine. Around it sat seven people, three considered friends, two seats occupied by the parents and the other two by Regina and Emma. Large windows were thrown open, green curtains tied to the sides with gold sashes. The entire room was covered in green carpet and not a sound could be heard throughout the castle. Four guards stood outside the entryway; two belonging to the Queen and the other two just part of the Charmings' regime.

"I don't even believe it to begin with," Snow said, her glare focused on Regina.

"Well of course you'd find such difficulty in believing it because you're always the one blinded by pride." The brunette couldn't tear her gaze away from Emma who sat directly opposite.

"I'm sorry but this is my daughter we're talking about here!"

Charming cleared his throat. "If I might remind you, she's also my daughter too. And I agreed to this table meeting to begin with. So your Majesty, the glares directed at me should really be softened, to say the least."

"Forgive me for finding it hard to gaze upon you with different eyes since the very scars still remain after you ran a sword through me," Regina sassed.

Tinkerbell frowned.

"You survived. So stop whining and count yourself lucky," Snow stated, her fingertips pressed together.

"Thanks to you, Emma." Regina finally managed to silence the room as emerald eyes met hers. And in that moment, everyone felt their own emotion on the topic. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Tears filled her eyes, and blonde hair fluttered lightly in the wind that came through the windows. Tinkerbell was a soppy mess by the time someone else spoke up. Even Belle seemed a bit teary eyed but Ruby remained silent up to that point.

"Now let's begin with Emma since she has all our favors on her side," the brunette with the red streaked hair suggested. "Go ahead and tell us what we should do and why we should do it."

"Well if you still have to ask me those questions then I'm pretty certain nothing I have to say will make a difference." She folded her arms.

"Say something still," Belle pleaded with her eyes. "Go on, Emma."

The room grew silent and everyone gazed upon her. Even the Queen who couldn't look at anyone else was anxious. Wondering what would occur at that meeting and already thinking of ways to scold Belle and Tink. Funny but their names seemed to rhyme, almost consisting of one or the other.

"Since I'm the future leader of this kingdom," the blonde spoke up finally, her eyes latched on the brunette sitting directly opposite, "I'd like to start making changes. Because some day, I'm going to rule this place and what better time than to start now."

"Emma -"

Charming rested a hand on his wife's arm, silencing her. "Let Emma speak."

"First of all, remove the law that states that Regina can't enter this kingdom because it's stupid."

Snow blinked, eyes wide. Even with their fingers entwined, David showed a look of surprise but remained silent. Regina's smile was so warm, she even melted Ruby's heart.

"She's entered it and no one is dead."

"As yet." Snow refused to give up.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ruby pounced on her verbally, "cut the crap."

She was scowled at and Belle reached under the table to take her hand.

"Remove that law and open up trade between the two kingdoms. That's all I ask for. As of now." Arms folded, she squared her shoulders. "Grant my wishes or I will see that it happens on my own."

"Emma, you are too young to know how to run a kingdom," Snow said, finding her requests rather alarming.

"I wasn't too young when you wanted to marry me off to Neal, was I?" she glared at her mother. "Lining up suitors to marry your only daughter off to some stranger. Plus I'm not stupid either to make stupid decisions. Unless you think that I am."

That silenced the room immediately. Ruby was stunned and so was Belle. Tinkerbell beamed, gripping the edge of the table. David was astonished from such a speech and Snow had gone dumb.

"So you want us to allow you the chance of seeing Regina, is that it?" David spoke this time.

"Yeah, and whenever I want."

"And what say you on the matter, your Majesty?" Snow spoke up now, sending the other woman a grim look. "You've been awfully silent the last few minutes. Let's hear your requests since we're all taking the most ridiculous ones to begin with."

Emma scowled at her mother, arms folded.

"I request the right to see your daughter occasionally," Regina diverted her eyes from the blonde who listened intently. "That is all."

"Why?" Snow pressed on, her voice firm, arms folded now. The guards were paying too close attention the matter.

"I already voiced my reason that night you snatched her away from me," her brown eyes remained fixated on the other woman. "Or has your old age gotten to your memory?"

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Also, please remove these torturous bands from my wrists now," her black leather jacket was pulled up slightly and she displayed them. "They serve no purpose because I wish not to harm any of you sitting here."

Emerald eyes grew huge. She couldn't believe it. Turning to face her parents, they were stared at as the truth sank in. So that's what happened that night to prevent Regina from coming after her. Snow had gotten the aid of Rumpel to cease any further action.

"You...did...that?" her voice was laced with bitterness.

"We did it to protect you." Snow folded her arms.

Emma glared at her mother. "Get them off now." Pushing herself up, she stared around the room. "Where is he? Where is the devil that helps you?"

"Sit down or I will end this meeting straight away," Snow demanded.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Emma refused to sit down. She glared across the table. "How could you do that? HOW COULD YOU?"

"SIT DOWN!" Snow rose up and slammed her fists unto the table. Everyone shook in their seats at such a display. "Sit down or I'll never allow you to see her again! Do you hear me? Listen up because I'm not giving a second chance if your insolence continues."

"My insolence?" Emma gestured at herself, "you're the one who's behaving crazy about this whilst everyone else really cares. Even dad." She jerked her chin at David. "Apparently he has a heart. And the only heartless one at this table is you, for shutting me down."

Snow's chest heaved uncontrollably, her fists clenched. She remained standing and her waist was lightly touched by David, urging her to sit down. But nothing of that sort was done. She would have none of it. Daughter and mother glared at each other as Regina sat there, holding her breath.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Snow's voice was bitter. "As my daughter, are you challenging what I think is right?"

"Yeah," the blonde folded her arms, never backing down. "I'm challenging it. You're not in control of me."

"After all I did for you?"

"You did enough. But this is where you need to draw the line on my personal life." Emma's chest was on fire. "This is my life now, not yours too. And I wouldn't let you ruin this for me. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to have what I want."

"You...insolent...girl," Snow hissed.

Regina inhaled deeply. Her fingers twitched upon the table. She swallowed hard and tried to catch Emma's attention because every chance of them being together was about to be ruined. All because of the anger buried inside her chest. The refusal to back down even when it was just enough already. Somehow trying to attach herself to the blonde, the Queen tried desperately to seek out her focus but it was unsuccessful.

"I don't have to do as you say!" Emma shouted now. "You're not the boss of me anymore."

"Emma -" David warned.

"You're siding with her now?"

"Emma," Regina licked her lips, "look at me."

The room was washed over with silence again and this time everyone waited for the older woman to speak. She only had eyes for the blonde, and was stared at in disbelief.

"Please refrain from insulting your parents," Regina said in a calm voice, "shut down the harsh words. Bring the anger down to a lower level. Because it is not worth it at this point. At the end of the day, they are your parents." She gestured at them and Emma blinked. "They deserve all your love and care."

"They don't understand this," the blonde said, trying to read the brunette's face. "You know that."

"Yes, but I am also aware of their love for you. And even though I am not a parent..." she lowered her eyes as Snow stared, "I wouldn't sit here and witness you speaking to them like that. They have done everything to protect you for me and all for good reason. So their doubts in me still are understood."

"What are you trying to say to me?" emerald eyes squinted. She didn't understand.

"I will not let you choose between your parents and me." She bluntly laid that on the table and stared at the one woman who could drown her completely in love. "If they refuse to accept this then I cannot keep fighting with them. For as long as it takes, I will wait until some change comes. I am prepared to do that. But the hatred has to stop. And if it doesn't, then so be it."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you're not going to fight them to get me?"

"Don't twist my words." Regina gazed at her with pleading eyes, "if I have to fight them to be with you then it is ridiculous to consider. Because obviously as I pointed out earlier, one of us will meet our demise."

The blonde remained silent. But Tinkerbell and Belle loved the approach. The Queen was trying to butter the Charmings up with words.

"Emma, they have control over me," Regina lifted her wrists and reminded the younger woman, tears in her eyes. "They have the Dark One on their side. Either way I will suffer for this and rest assured, your life will not be taken in this turn. It will always be me."

"Regina," David tried to keep his voice calm, "no one is talking about taking lives right now. That's not the discussion."

"Then why do you have me here?" she stared at him. "For display? Because I am quite aware of how you two handle things concerning me. Especially you..." she glared at Snow. "This is a waste of time if I must speak bluntly because no good result will come out of such a meeting. Unless you've both changed drastically and are willing to accept me as a friend and not a foe."

Tinkerbell's eyes teared up. "Give her a chance," she said, "please. Just give her a chance to be with Emma."

"I second that," Ruby lifted her hand.

Belle smiled, "I also agree."

"So three votes against two," Ruby said. She turned to Regina. "I don't see how you call this a hopeless meeting. Just goes to show you how many people are on your side. And yeah, if Emma sides with you then so will I. And Belle. And Tink. And if you two vote this down then it still wouldn't make a difference because your kingdom is already in a tizzy about it."

David sighed. He scratched his jaw and threw a glance at his wife.

"What?" Snow glared at him, "don't look at me. You're the one who claims that she's old enough to do as she wishes. Her display of rudeness towards me was uncalled for and completely unaccepted. So she deserves to be punished."

"Then punish her," he said, gesturing at Emma. "Go ahead."

Snow scowled at Regina then her eyes flicked to her daughter. She stared at David. Then Ruby. Then her fists were clenched. "Okay. Like we discussed before, David and I, the two of you can see each other. But Emma is not leaving this kingdom."

Emerald eyes grew wide and her chest fluttered. Regina raised her eyebrows, completely astonished.

"And on every visit, you will do so within these castle walls or ask permission. Every visit will be guarded, will be watched," she blinked, never believing what was being said, "and I do not want you two to engage in...any..." she gritted her teeth, "acts of romance. No...displays of any kind."

Emma couldn't believe it. She suddenly grew angered again. "What?"

"You heard me," Snow glared back. "That's your punishment for being rude. For disobeying the laws your father and I set. For venturing out of this kingdom without our permission."

"But you wouldn't have allowed me in the first place!"

"For trying to get away, for all of it. That's what you get. And if any one of my guards report to me that you two have disobeyed. If I find you doing anything that breaks the code, then I will shut it down. And you will never see each other again."

"Brava for finally being able to take control of my life," Regina said sarcastically, "you must feel so grand and powerful, punishing me like this."

Snow actually smiled. "Oh it's not a punishment. It's a gift. So shut up and accept or walk away. Because we hold the upper hand as you said before. We control you without you having your magic. Those bands will not be removed."

"I am the Queen!" Regina snapped, slamming her fist upon the table. "How dare you treat me like this continuously? After I have suffered through immense pain for years. After I have redeemed myself -"

"Redeem yourself?" Snow scoffed. "What the hell have you done to redeem yourself?"

"I have let your daughter in and I've allowed myself to fall in love with her!" the Queen was shaking, and her voice trembled. "I have fought with my better judgment, have fought with my pride and the prejudice of her birth. All of it. I fought with these feelings and finally accepted all of it. And now you're going to continue making me suffer for changing? When this is what you wished for in the first place?"

Snow's mouth moved but no words came out. She was speechless.

"How could you be so cruel?" Emma was on the verge of tears. "How could you do this to anyone? And you call yourselves heroes?"

"Emma," Regina warned, "don't..."

"I can't do this!" she cried at the older woman, "and if it's easy for you to accept then I don't know what to think anymore!"

"I would rather suffer, to put myself through torture and still be with you, to see you," Regina said hoarsely, "than to walk away from this. And trust me, I will find a way around this somehow."

Emma was shaking her head.

"Would you like them to lock me up in that prison again?" their eyes never left each other. "Is that what you want? For me to be thrown in there again and this time, I wouldn't last half a year? Or if they're not as cruel as that, then will you like us to never see each other again? Because that's what they'll do. Putting a wall of magic around this kingdom so that you cannot leave. Is that your decision?"

The blonde stared back, tears in her eyes.

Snow blinked. Her eyes stung.

"We could allow Rumpelstiltskin to be rid of the torturous effects from those bands so that they only turn off your magic," David said.

Regina stared at him and was shocked. "Are you playing games with me?"

"No, I'm not."

"David!" Snow was shocked as well.

"Hasn't she suffered enough?" he asked his wife, "look at her, Snow. She's weak and obviously paler than ever. I'm doing this for you." And he turned to Emma. "Because I trust you. I trust you always Emma. You will find a way to make this work. You will come to accept it as it is for now. Eventually if something comes out of this then the rules will be slackened -"

"Are you insane?"

He lifted a hand to silence Snow.

"But for now, just meet without any revealing circumstances and court each other."

"COURT EACH OTHER?" Snow's eyes were wide as saucers. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN COURT EACH OTHER?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," David turned to her. "Am I to sit here and blind myself to their obvious attraction to each other? Can't you see that Emma is in love with her? Forgive me but I have sat through almost an hour of this and every time the two of them look at each other, it is not a look friends share."

Snow was collapsing inside.

"So a wise decision would be for them court each other and use words instead of...action...as you so kindly suggested." David stared at the Queen and she returned the look. "Now do you accept or will you like us to continue this, your Majesty?"

Her brown eyes flicked to Snow who sat there gazing at her. The look in the other woman's eyes was unreadable. But it wasn't a definite glare, which was unexpected. Instead the Queen was looked at with slight remorse. As if Snow was rethinking her words, and everything she had done.

"Once I get to see Emma, then that is all I ask for," she settled in saying. "And for the pain surrounding these bands to lessen."

"Then that's settled." He turned to Emma. "And what say you, sweetheart?"

"Whatever," the blonde warily returned, refusing to meet Regina's eyes. "I don't have a choice. So yeah."

"Emma," Ruby said through gritted teeth, glaring at her younger friend, "try that line again.

The young woman in question was everyone's main focus. She sighed and folded her arms. "Thank you dad."

Belle cleared her throat and threw a glance at Snow.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "And thanks to you mom. For ruining my life." She said the last bit in a hushed voice but it was caught by Belle.

The meeting came to a close and by the end of the day, the Charmings promised to deal with the bands around the Queen's wrists. As the sun was setting just beyond the windows, the brunette quietly moved to gaze into the horizon whilst everyone was chatting among themselves. Snow and Charming were lingering near the other side door, carrying on a conversation in whispers. Tink, Ruby and Belle were speaking to Emma. But Regina didn't feel included in the room somehow. So the window was sought out and there she stood by herself.

So weak she was, her vision slightly blurred. Holding out her fingers, she noted how they trembled and were pale. Black hair was swept to the front and cold fingers played with strands as her eyes remained fixated ahead. It was then when she suddenly decided to unclasp a butterfly clip from her hair that had become loose. Upon doing so, Regina's eyes widened when she saw a strand of gray. Searching, more were discovered and such a shocking discovery managed to prove to her how frustrating this entire episode was.

Her magic was destroying itself and herself in the process, she had no control of her emotions. Somehow she was aging now, judging from her wrinkled hands. And she felt extremely tired and out of order.

Snow stared at the brunette by the window and noticed Emma lingering near the other three women. She should have been pleased about such a scene but something inside of her ached slightly. Even though her heart refused to accept the affections between her daughter and the Queen, she still rethought those words said minutes ago. About Regina fighting with herself to overcome this. Because she believed that. The Queen wouldn't have wanted something like this to happen. She literally looked like zombie. She was collapsing and that only meant one thing. Regina was really in love with Emma.

She had seen this collapse many years ago when Daniel died. The same paleness. The same gaunt look, trembling voice, sudden rage. And it only led to an era that was horrific. Battles fought and revenge sought out. So would she honestly still deprive Regina of love again? Twice in a row?

"Agreeing for them to meet is best," David said softly. "At least they will have each other."

"Because separating them would bring destruction," Snow said staring, a gleam in her eyes. "I was always sorry for having Daniel killed and I don't want to walk that path again by taking away someone she loves. It is not right," she turned to David. "But why couldn't it be someone else? Ruby or Belle or some other person? Why must it be Emma?"

"Because we could never avoid this," David said, squeezing her shoulder. "Something between them was bound to happen. Thank goodness it is not war or Regina capturing her for the taking like last time. To end her life. This time, if you gaze upon it with different eyes, it is the best thing. No wars, no fears. Just them as anything else but enemies. Which we always wanted."

"She stood up for us and told Emma to back down with her rudeness," Snow said softly. "She never defends us."

"She's not the woman we used to know apparently." He noticed Killian lingering by the side door and pressed a kiss unto Snow's forehead. "I have something to tend to. I'll see you later."

"Sure," and after staring at Regina one last time, Snow exited through another side door without even realizing that she had left Regina and Emma in the room alone, without her supervision.

Twenty minutes later and Tinkerbell sat upon the back balcony watching the two pair procession walk along a pathway in the garden. Ruby and Belle went first and then Regina walked alongside Emma. The latter pair never spoke a word to each other since the meeting had ended. Because the blonde was somehow silently simmering. Their hands didn't even touch. Not a glance was given. The red clay brick pathway was stared at as she walked and the Queen gazed upon her with saddened eyes.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day," Regina began, "walking the grounds of your parents' castle and alongside their daughter." She glanced back and checked the two guards following them. "With protection, of course. But nevertheless, it is a mark down in history."

Emma remained silent.

"You know what is also a historical moment?" the brunette's voice trembled slightly, "being in your company without a single word uttered on your part. Your refusal to look at me."

Emerald eyes burned.

"Speak to me, my dear," Regina reached up to tuck dark hair behind an ear. "Perhaps commenting on my outfit and my appearance would be enough? Do you like my gown?" She bit her lips.

Nothing was said. Not a word and the brunette simply could not suffer through the silence any longer. She needed to spark her companion up.

Her chest heaved. "I commanded you to back down from insulting your parents because I was trying to butter them up with my words."

Emma inhaled deeply. "You embarrassed me in front of them," her voice was stiff. "You made me look like a foolish girl. When I was just trying to defend...us...And I can't believe you'd do that to me."

"I was trying to do something about us too," Regina pointed out. "Had you continued with your harshness then we wouldn't be sharing this moment. I'd be blocked out of your life. And we'd never see each other again."

"You didn't fight for me and you don't want to."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Forgive me for being blunt with you dear, but it is wrong to place all the blame on me. Simply because I am older. But three months have passed and you never even made an effort to communicate with me -"

"Neither have you," Emma said through gritted teeth. "Not even one damn letter. Nothing."

"All my letters are blocked from entering this kingdom," the brunette pointed out.

"Then what the hell happened to your messengers Belle and Tink?" Emma stopped and turned to her. "Why couldn't you write one damn line and send it to me?"

"Why couldn't you do the same?" Regina smirked.

"Because I was waiting on you!"

Belle and Ruby stopped and turned back, staring at the pair facing each other.

"Oh and whilst you were waiting on me," the brunette began, her eyes tearing up, "you were catering for the affections of another. I saw you. Inside my mirror. I sought you out and witnessed you entangled in his arms whilst you...kissed...him." She was severely hurt. It was all noted in her voice.

Emerald eyes widened. "You were spying on me?"

"I had every reason to, every single reason," Regina pointed out, tears filling her eyes "Because my suspicions were proved correct. You wish not to see me or attach yourself to someone like me for the long haul. Your interests lie in someone else. And above everything else, it so happens that this person is a man."

"I didn't let him in," Emma said hoarsely, "I didn't. He was the one who kissed me. Ask anyone around here. I wasn't even out of my room for most of the time spent away from you. Neal tried to get in, to be my friend."

"Neal..." she tasted the name in her mouth and scowled. "So that's his name, is it?"

"Look, you have every right to be angry at me but you've never made an effort to break the rules and come after me. Never. I'm the one who did it over and over before. I did it when Ruby was sick. I did it to go to your Ball. And had I never done it then we wouldn't have anything...between us. Nothing at all. So don't put the blame on me either because I was the one who wanted you way before you wanted me."

She didn't cry. She really didn't. Instead, her head hurt and there was this raw feeling inside a chest that ached.

"I was the one you pushed away and yet you're still making me work for it. Even up there when I stood up for us, you shut me down. You shut me down as if I'm some stupid, rude child. And you always do it. Always. I'm not a child. And you know that more than anyone because you've been there when no one else has."

Her words stunned Regina so much, she stopped breathing. From just suddenly recollecting that special moment between them. All of it. Touching each other until they were almost insane. Pleasure and intense feelings.

"You haven't slept with him...then."

"No, I should ask you the same question." Emma folded her arms.

The Queen stared back. "What? You're referring to Hood?"

"Anyone else?" emerald eyes were widened. "Is there someone else? Is there another woman? Someone maybe older than me and more mature? Someone with more experience?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina glared at her. "After you, I haven't been intimate with anyone else. I wish not to be. You've changed my life. And you're quite aware of that. As my current condition displays." Shaky hands were held up between them, brown eyes lowered. "My composure is weakening. And I do not like this change."

She wished to take Regina's hands more than ever. That's what was needed but the pair in front of them was staring and so were the intrusive guards. Something cold remained in her chest. And really and truly, Emma wanted to show that she wasn't affected by this as much anymore. That being so close to the one woman she wanted more than anything wasn't that tormenting anymore. A false display of composure that was hurting her inside all the time.

The pair in front of them moved along and they were left alone. The two guards tried to appear less intrusive and glanced elsewhere because Regina had stepped nearer and was breathlessly gazing at Emma. Something the two men wanted to see but wouldn't allow themselves to be so rude. After all, both of them thought of the situation as quite heartwarming. Little did the pair know, one of the guards was a woman who also found the company of women quite alluring. The other one had an openly gay son.

"If you wish not to see me anymore, my love," the brunette brushed their hands together, "then speak of it. But I'll have you know for certain that if we are to part ways, my affections will remain the same for as long as my heart beats. Because I have always felt attached to you. Even before we met. And you have felt attached to me. It took me some time to allow my heart to welcome you in because I sought out a friendship. That sparked into so much more. But I cannot hinder on your life if you wish for me not to be in it. Therefore spare me the embarrassment of remaining within your presence if you wish not for us to continue this way."

Emma bit her lips and kept their eyes locked. Her throat closed up and she couldn't say a word after that because the urge to cry was beyond bearable. All she wanted to do was to run to a corner and curl up. To feel pitiful and have a moment of weakness. It was too much to process. Regina's eyes flicked to a window above on the fourth floor of the castle and saw Snow standing there like a ghost.

She ignored her watchful eyes and stayed near Emma.

"Guys," she turned to the guards and realized how hoarse her voice was. They stared back and waited. "Can you please allow me to sit with her just there on the bench? You can stand here and watch. I just want to say some things that are kind of private. Because having two units attached to me is really awkward."

After throwing a look at each other, both of them smiled and nodded. Regina's shoulder was taken and she was led through an arch wrapped in hibiscus and sunflowers. Then sitting upon a gray stone bench, they faced each other. Brown eyes searched emerald ones, wide and eager. Awaiting something to be said.

"I'm really sorry about the way I'm behaving," Emma said quietly, hanging her head, "but it's that time of the month and I'm really mushy right now."

Regina smiled back wryly, instantly understanding. She remained silent. They looked at each other again.

"The thing is, I was really lost, you know?" the blonde blinked, "I was confused. I still am. Because this all happened so fast and I've never felt this way about someone. I don't know what to expect or what to do most times. And when we were separated, I grew scared. They didn't tell me about restricting your magic or threatening you. I thought that somehow you asked for them to go and remove me. Because maybe...I was a nuisance. All my paranoia kicked in. Every time someone mentioned Robin, seeing the two of you hanging out, I became so jealous, it made me hate you. I thought you were trying to move on from me. And that's why I'm filled with all these doubts and I'm behaving soppy and bitchy and -"

She ceased talking when her hand was taken.

Keeping her eyes on the younger woman, Regina gently peeled off her right glove and slowly entwined their fingers. The effect was immediate, their skins touching, the warmth that captured them. Both women felt it and lost their breath whilst recollections of being much more intimate crossed their minds.

"Everything you have just said to me applies in my situation. Every single word, Emma. Except the part of having your parents remove you from my kingdom because I know truthfully that night that you wished to stay with me more than ever."

"Glad to know we're thinking the same way then." She smiled. "How's your bruises?" Emma asked in a hoarse voice and her eyes lingered where the knife had slashed across smooth thighs.

"I have much painful issues to handle at the moment," Regina held up her wrists where the bands were. "These awful things are making my magic eat me up inside. It is destroying me, Emma. My entire body is on fire. Literally."

"Or maybe you're on fire because you want me so much," the blonde tilted her head, smiling mischievously. "Is that it?"

Brown eyes blinked. The brunette was suddenly at a loss for words. She smirked anyway.

The sun was setting now, almost hidden beyond the hills where Charming had taken her for a ride. But they both could not detach themselves, or end the meeting. Even as the castle grounds grew darker, and Snow lingered near the window watching. Emma and Regina spoke for a long time about so many things that eventually led to the one situation that had been bothering a worried mind.

"Yes, I did voice my disapproval on the two of them courting each other," Regina confessed, "because I was honestly concerned about my friend's safety and Ruby hadn't exactly been rather comforting to me. Her constant attempts to disregard my sincere feelings for you...it angered me. And I retaliated as such."

"She's not dangerous though," Emma said in a softer voice, "Ruby. She's feisty but hardly harmful. She's opinionated. But as you can see as of recent, she's not against...us."

"I've noticed. And was rather surprised," Regina raised her eyebrows. "In addition to that, I also learned of Belle's heartfelt feelings for your friend and realized that it could push them together."

"That's actually happening now." Emma smiled. "And I had a feeling you'd think that way. Tinkerbell is really hurt though."

"Not as much as you would believe, my dear." The brunette reached across the small distance and caressed Emma's face. "To dull your suspicions on my absence, I believe Tinkerbell has taken quite a liking towards the outlaw."

Emerald eyes were widened. "Robin Hood?"

"The very same. They've been spending a considerable amount of time together."

"Well, it's a funny match if you ask me," Emma smiled widely. "But at least it's a way to get him away from you. So I can have you all to myself."

"Sweetheart, from the very moment you left me begging to stop that carriage as you went away that afternoon a few months ago, you have had me all to yourself since then."

"Alright." Both of them jumped in their positions when someone clapped their attention and announced their presence. "Break it up. It's growing awfully late." Snow stepped into view and smirked, her figure shadowed by the lamp lights around the sturdy concrete wall surrounding the castle.

Regina's brown eyes fluttered close and she remained silent.

"Even friends have to say their goodbyes at this late a time," Snow said, smiling stiffly at Emma who refused to look at her mother. "So let the farewells be quick, come on."

She remained standing there like a statue whilst the two of them rose up from the bench. And folding her arms, Snow stood there still.

It was Regina who glared back and threw a look across the distance. "Spare me a minute to bid my farewells, Snow. Do not be intrusive. Because you already are quite so."

After a few seconds elapsed, she stepped away but not far enough. Turning her back upon them, the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees as Emma and Regina stood facing each other.

"When will I see you again?" the blonde asked, already missing the older woman, a pain arising in her chest. "Please say tomorrow."

A pained look clouded Regina's eyes. "I'm afraid not, my dear. Not so soon. For these past few months have drained me entirely. And after being granted this meeting with you today that soothed my heart, I wish for a little time spent alone. In solace. Just to reflect on my life and what has happened."

Emma hung her head and kept their hands held still. "If that's what you want, then fine."

More than anything in the world she wanted to be with Regina for a longer period. As long as possible. After the distance for three months, it had grown really frustrating to keep those feelings at bay but still present.

Noting the slight tremor in the blonde's voice, the Queen without checking Snow's position slowly stepped forward. She took Emma's chin and lifted emerald eyes.

"I will never forget you, my love," she whispered, "I will write to you. Each and every day and send my letters along. Until we meet again, your face and voice will be my constant companion. Your ghost will linger near me every second of the day. Please understand that I am doing this because it is needed. A time to heal. Never parting ways permanently but putting time between us so that distance makes the heart grow fonder. Plus you are quite refreshed at the moment after seeing me, aren't you?" She forced a smile even though her heart ached.

Emma nodded, her eyes clouding with tears. "You're so strong, you know that?"

Regina frowned, "how so?"

"You're...able to make the best choices for us. You know what to do before I do. And you're always the one to keep everything balanced. Because it's true. We can't see each other every day. My parents wouldn't allow it. I'm not a child anymore and they still can't let me go."

"As I said before, when you would believe them to be acting rather stubborn, they are your parents." Regina's cupped fingers caressed the blonde's cheek. "And had you been one in the era of an Evil Queen threatening your child's safety, then by all means, the very same thing would have been done."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yes." Regina's eyes rested on Snow lingering near. "We must take things slow for I know that your heart yearns to be with me more than ever. The same as mine. But there are times when we are forced to step back and await what may come. The best thing about this is that we're both invested in each other more than the other cares to acknowledge. For me, I am deeply in love with you, and distance would kill me but there is one thing that keeps me holding on. The thought of you being miles away and loving me equally the same. And I must ask you this before I leave."

Emma hated the thought of them parting ways. Her eyes clouded with tears.

"Ask me anything," she said.

Regina inhaled deeply. "Will you refrain from having this man so near to you from today? This...Neal...person? That's all I ask. You can remain friends but please don't welcome any...affections. If you would oblige."

Emma actually smiled. "I wouldn't say you're a jealous girlfriend. I'll just go ahead and say that you're overprotective where I'm concerned."

"I just don't want to speak your name inside my mirror and witness him surprising you with a kiss," Regina's voice trembled slightly. "Because it will most likely break my heart. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, besides," Emma tucked her hair behind an ear, "I already told him I'm into women. So he knows."

"And have you told him about me?" brown eyes widened. "About your first time being the Queen's intimate lover? About cracking my walls and destroying me with your love?"

Emma blushed and smiled widely. "That night, huh?"

"That night has been keeping me awake, and my hands cannot do the job as much as you did. Emma, you were...amazing," Regina's voice remained unsteady, brown eyes huge. "With me. You touched me in all the right places, kissed my fears away, my pain. And I can never feel the same with anyone else. You've touched my soul."

"Time's up," Snow said in a clipped tone, turning around to stare at them. "I just heard the word touch and I don't want to hear anymore."

"When we meet again," Regina's eyes fixated upon the short haired woman, "Emma, I will elaborate on your mother's little adventures with her girlfriends over the years. Ariel, Mulan, Ruby, Jasmine, and countless others."

Snow's eyes flew open. "What. No."

They did bid their farewells and Emma stood by the gates in the company of two guards. As the carriage was drawn away by majestic, white stallions, emerald eyes watered because she somehow felt as if they wouldn't be seeing each other soon. The clatter of hooves upon the stone path grew fainter and fainter. The dust settled and still as the sun went to sleep, she couldn't muffle that feeling. A feeling of knowing that something was going to happen. Something that would trigger a hurtful moment in time.

"You know what to do," Snow said with her eyes focused on Emma by the gates. "Remove the bands and move to Plan B. Quickly."

"Full effects?" the man standing behind the trimmed hedges was well concealed. "Or mildly first?"

"Gradually. None of this must lead back to us or Emma. I don't want a repetition of the past where someone she loved was taken away." Snow licked her lips. "I just want to keep them apart and in that time, both of them have a change of heart."

Rumpel laughed manically. "Done."

"As we discussed, whatever you want in return, I'll give it to you."

Stepping away from the hedge, Snow stiffly made her way back into the castle.

Xxx

**Three months later**

The flap of a black, velvet gown around ankle high black leather boots. The metallic clicking of heels upon a stoned pathway that led into the castle. Guards pressing themselves back into the wall, in fear of those brown eyes that were fiery and bloodshot. Fingers encased in black lace gloves clenched then were flexed. Iron bands missing. A chill in the air that simply could not evade her. Because the moment had come to face this. And everything was about to fall apart whether she wanted it or not.

Regina had lost control of herself. To elaborate, her magic had twisted her into a darkened soul again. Wildly accepting the darker shades of life. But one thing still remained the same since that one night when they had shared a moment. There was no other person. No one had gotten in. Even as Robin had tried effortlessly to do so, she had shut him down whilst wallowing in her own arrogance and evil ways.

But apparently everyone else believed otherwise.

Watchful eyes remained on her, awaiting the right moment.

Blonde hair tumbled over hunched shoulders. A figure sitting upon the same bench when they had last cast eyes on each other. Just beyond the archway entwined with sunflowers and hibiscus flowers. And somehow her hands still trembled as she read the letter over and over again. One that had been sent by Belle.

Regina stopped just behind Emma and remained there. Her presence wasn't announced. She stood there in silence whilst emerald eyes swept over the letter that had arrived yesterday.

_**It's like she's changed Emma.** _

_**By the time you would have received this, I will very well be on my way to the North. I will be missing for more than two weeks due to my studies there. But please by all means seek out Ruby and show her this. I wish for you not to be alone in this time.** _

_**Something has happened most terribly.** _

_**I believe that it's a potion or a curse that has washed over her. I am not sure as yet and have been doing research but have come up empty handed. But Regina has slipped back into the darker side. That side which enveloped her before she changed for the best, all because of you. Her actions have been unchecked and utterly reckless. She's been drinking and becoming twisted.** _

_**Please stay away from her, Emma.** _

_**I beg of you. If you wish to see her then do so with someone there by your side. The last time I visited the castle to check in and say hello, I was astonished to find the following scene: she was openly arguing with a guard who appeared to be severely frightful. Drawing her sword right before me, Regina ran the blade through him and did the same to three others. She's become a monster again.** _

_**I have not informed your parents about this because this is all up to you. It's your chance to take matters into your own hands and do something about this. Take it to your parents and explain or whatever else is best. But please do not welcome any invitations from Regina. I don't think she will harm you but she's more than capable of harming others.** _

_**Also, there are rumors going around about her reckless behavior with Robin Hood.** _

_**Until we meet again, I bid you the best of luck. Please as I said, find Ruby and show her this. Or show Neal, or August. Do this now.** _

_**Yours,** _

_**Belle.** _

"Dear, dear, me," Regina smiled dangerously when Emma jumped in her seat, "don't you look rather beautiful today, my love. Tell me," she licked her lips and went to stand directly in front of the blonde, "have you done something different with your hair?"

The frightful look on the younger woman's face remained there. Her mind was suddenly frozen, fingers growing ice cold. Because there was no way in hell this was happening right now.

"Oh don't look so surprised to see me," the brunette's eyes roamed Emma's person slowly, "I'm quite aware that I must look ghastly to begin with for the journey here was really bothersome. But surely..." she stepped nearer, "you must still find me attractive as you often do, yes?"

"What..." it was Emma's turn to lick her lips and she blinked two times, "what are you doing here?"

Regina appeared astonished at such a question. "I've come to see you. Because after all, no invitation came since the last time we met. And I was wondering what had transpired."

"You said you needed time," the blonde stood up, after gathering her courage. She wasn't afraid, never was. Even when the fiery glint in brown eyes was detected.

"I needed that, yes." The Queen nodded and her gaze remained on the other woman's chest. She smiled wryly. "We really need a moment, don't we?"

"Three months?" Emma's tone was bitter enough. When fingers laced in black tried to touch the front of her shirt, she moved them away. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was on vacation."

"I bet you were," the blonde's eyes flashed, "wipe that smirk off your face because it looks rather maddening on you. And tell me what has happened. The truth," Emma warned, "or I'll be forced to think on my own without your participation."

Oh how Regina loved that raging boldness in a woman. "I really want to make love to you right now, Emma," her throaty voice made the woman in question tremble. "To taste you all over. Ravish you with kisses. Because it has been such a long time. Let us find somewhere much more private."

"Stop it."

"They will never know. That's why I've come to get you. To take you anywhere you wish to go. To steal you away..." the last part was said with a wicked smile, brown eyes swirling. "Come on, let's not waste any time."

Her hands were taken but she pulled them away. Instead, they faced each other whilst one smiled and the other one remained stolid. Because such an event it was that came at a surprise. Where the brunette had come without an invitation with an ulterior motive, the blonde wished for no contact just yet. The news had to be digested properly.

"What has changed?" Regina stared back. But from the tone of her voice alone, something was detected. No more was she on the verge of trembling nerves or ridiculous nervousness around the other woman. There was something rather dark about her eyes and the crispness of that tone in which she spoke.

"What happened to you?"

"A spot of Bourbon and an overly large dosage of reality kicking in," the brunette smirked. "Three months did me well." She inhaled deeply. "I feel quite alive again. In control and powerful."

"You need to leave," Emma said firmly. She didn't feel tears coming on. She didn't even feel anything at that moment. All that was registered was the one thing that kept coming over and over again. "Go back to the person who kept your company on your oh so wonderful vacation."

"I beg your pardon?" something changed in Regina's countenance, almost as if a blind had been lifted to reveal a weakness.

"You know, I kept thinking the same thing over and over again since the last time we saw each other," the blonde began, her voice remaining calm. "I kept thinking, why the hell would she want to take time off away from me when she claims I'm all she wants. And then it suddenly struck me. You don't want me."

The guards all gathered around them, awaiting orders. Regina considered them with a wary glance and returned her eyes to Emma.

"Stop speaking foolish things, dear. If I didn't want you then I wouldn't have come."

"I know why you're here," Emma actually scoffed, "and it isn't about what you feel for me. It's about the guilt inside, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin," Emma said without sparing a second. "Does it ring a bell? It should, after you've been spending the last three months with him."

Brown eyes were widened, her lips parted. "That's not true."

"Regina, cut the bullshit because I know when you're lying. I've told you countless times before that I can see it in your eyes. And right now, you're telling me anything but the truth."

"If it makes any sense to you then," the fire was gone from her eyes, "yes, I have been spending time with him. But it was merely for companionship. And nothing else."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Emma stared back in disbelief.

"It's the truth."

"There you go again, not telling the truth. Just as you've had people spying on me, I've had the same thing done to you. And trust me, whilst nothing incredible turned up on search, I've discovered so much about you."

Regina was speechless. She couldn't reply.

"My parents promised to grant us the chance to spend time together," Emma began, "they did that for me. My dad did that for me because he cares. And even when you were given that chance to come here and be with me, even when you agreed, somehow your move was to stay away. You're the one who told me to accept what they were proposing, to take it. Making me feel like the coward because I couldn't handle the thought of being with you under their supervision. But you know what? You're the coward."

Her hands were shaking because she had been thinking about what to say for over a week. And here it was all happening.

"Forgive me for having not come to see you," Regina said, her voice hoarser than usual. Her face still remained bland. "But I had my reasons. And those reasons were justifiable. But I'm here now. And I can assure you that Robin and I were not intimate with each other. If you see otherwise in my eyes then it is a mistake."

"What the hell could you reason up that would keep you away from me?" emerald eyes were wide. "Let me know now."

"I will not be the part of a relationship that is constricted by the wants and desires of the parents," she sassed. "I'm not a restricted teenager. Neither am I to be put under close supervision when courting someone. That is ridiculous! I am a Queen and I am allowed to do what the hell I wish to. That is what the first month away from you taught me. The second one brought in the thought of enacting a war, to destroy all of...this..." her brown eyes roamed the castle, that gleam still there. "And to take you as my own. But then I realized, no more blood shed. You would detest me forever if it was done."

"So the third option was to come here and convince me to leave with you," Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"Which is rather easy because you're going to come with me now," her hand was snatched and she pulled it away. They both stared at each other. "This is quite easy if you allow it. I can take care of the guards, have us out of here in less than a minute. It's the easiest way out of this."

"No, it's not," Emma folded her arms.

"Something has happened to me!" Regina's brown eyes moved to consider the guards around them and she lowered her voice, "something has happened. Can you not notice?"

"You're right about that," the blonde said in a stiff tone, "something has happened. You separating yourself just so that you can gain control of your magic again and live with a darkened soul. What do I look like? A fool? Running away with you and then you're going to toss me aside? You're just doing this to prove a point to my parents. It's always been between you three. And I've grown to realize that I cannot allow this to happen anymore. It needs to stop and you need to detox yourself from that awful magic inside of you."

"It is what I want. It is who I am. I've realized that no one can change me."

"I could change you. I almost did."

"I don't want you to change me, you insolent girl!" Regina hissed, her brown eyes becoming black. "Either you accept me as I am or take it some other way."

"I could give you so much. I wanted those meetings with us. I waited on you to call for me. But you never did. Then I've been getting these snippets all around about your grand return to the dark side. How you're reveling in it. Just when I thought that you could change for me. That you wanted me."

Regina's face wasn't bland anymore. She didn't say a word. Instead, the look upon her face stunned Emma because it registered a look of regret. Something that had been said that meant a lot more. The truth had been spoken. And even when the blonde really wanted her suspicions to be dulled, there was the honesty shadowing the Queen's eyes.

I"m not going to change for you," the brunette said, suddenly feeling quite darkened inside. "I never will. It was a slight of weakness that clouded my judgment. This is not the life I've wanted." She felt unlike herself but nevertheless allowed herself to speak, even though the words just flowed.

"You coward," Emma whispered, taking a step back as her heart clenched in pain. "You don't want me. Do you?"

"Accept who I am because this is who I am. Yes I want you. I just am not prepared to change because of you."

"You want an easy life, doing what you want without me." Tears now clouded Emma's eyes. "That's always what you wanted. To destroy people and leave them unhappy just as you are."

"Well if you can't understand the logic behind my statements then I'm afraid I'll have to use another method," Regina said, her heart feeling cold again. "Let us take a walk and let me remind you of your love for me. How you once wanted to love regardless of the state I was in. Accepting everything about me."

"I don't want that kind of person!" the blonde cried. "I've seen the way you can change. I've seen the good in you and that's who I latched myself onto. The fact that we could share a life together, where I could have you and just you alone. Because I don't want demons and darkness. I just want an honest love."

"Aren't you a Belle French," Regina smiled. "Letting go of the person you love because of my demons. We all have demons. I welcome mine because I'm stronger whilst embracing them. I'm weaker without. And I'm not going allow myself to collapse because of some stupid vision in your mind to rehabilitate me!"

"You're not this...person," Emma hissed, waving her hands over the other woman, "you're not the Evil Queen!"

"I am the Evil Queen!" the brunette returned. "I always will be whether you like it or not."

Emma stared at her and felt a coldness wash over a mind that had become blocked by shock. Her mother had been right all along. You couldn't change a leopard's spots, you couldn't erase them. What had she been thinking? That her love could honestly change a woman who had been dipped generously in blackness for most of her life? A woman who always chose magic and darkness over love? Someone who murdered and was a cold blooded witch?

"Who am I to be loved by the Evil Queen," she said finally, her voice trembling. Her arms were flung out and Emma blinked back tears.

"You are loved by me, more than ever. Which is why I am asking you to come with me."

"I don't want that kind of life anymore," Emma said hoarsely. "I don't want to be on the run and be your prisoner. I want to change things. To mend what's between you and my parents and to be the one who stops all this chaos. The one who's your happy ending. Not your dark ending. Because if I go with you," tears trailed down her cheeks, "I'll lose my parents and I'll eventually lose you too."

"You wouldn't lose me, dear," Regina said stiffly.

"I already lost you. I had you." The wind fluttered her blonde hair. "But over the past three months plus maybe before, I've lost you."

Regina's eyes shifted to the guards once more and she licked her lips. "Emma, let's leave now. You'll talk this through with me on our way. Come with me."

"No." The blonde shook her head. "Stay here with me. Don't go back to that place that eats you alive."

The Queen's hoarse laughter filled the air. "Stay here? Why in the world would I do such a thing?"

"Because of me."

"I'm not going to stay here, in your little fantasy world, sweetheart," Regina stared back. She smiled.

"Then leave without me."

The smile disappeared and brown eyes blinked two times. "What?"

"You heard me," Emma held back her tears. She remained composed. "Leave. Leave me alone. You're a disease. I regret ever allowing myself to believe in you. Because for once in my life, I loved someone so much, I saw the good in them and believed that we could make things better. But I was wrong. All you want is to destroy me and twist my mind with your darkness. I don't want that."

"Well listen to you speak about me differently now," Regina's brown eyes filled with tears too, and her voice grew hoarser from emotion. "When there was a time as I said before, when you wanted me regardless of the person I am."

"Just leave, and don't ever come back unless you can think about me as anything other than your prisoner," Emma looked away. "And I know you slept with him. This is why I'm so angry at you. You're the one who told me to stay away from Neal and still you turned around and slapped me in the face."

"I did sleep with him," Regina said. She forgot to breathe. "It was a mistake. I was intoxicated. We...kissed. It didn't happen as often as you think or your sources told you. Speculation. It was a moment of weakness. I'll admit that. I'm not perfect. I was never the perfect partner."

Emerald eyes widened a bit. "There we go. A confession." She had achieved exactly what she wanted.

When Regina realized what had just occurred, she stared back in disbelief. Something had happened. Those words weren't hers.

"No wait," she held up her hands, and blinked fast. "That's not the truth."

"We're over," Emma said. "And the funny thing is, when I was the one who used to leave these situations broken and crying, I'm not doing that today. Because I woke up. I realized that you're a liar. A manipulator and a cheat."

"Emma, please listen to me -"

"Guards," emerald eyes flicked to them warily, "see the Queen out please. And if you kill any of them on your way out, or harm anyone, then I don't ever want to see you again. You want distance. I'll give you distance. Turn three more months into a year. Let's see where your frigging darkness and your outlaw leads you without me to help you feel what love really feels like. Good riddance."

And without another word, Emma strode away through the sunshine and towards nowhere in particular.

"Emma! It never happened! I swear! I need you!" Regina shouted across the distance, her eyes clouded with tears.

Shaking her head, the blonde batted away tears and turned back whilst walking. "No. You never did."

And when she had reached the inside of a corridor where no one could find her, Emma collapsed. She curled up in a ball and stayed there without crying at first. Just as Regina walked down the corridor dazed and completely lost, brown eyes unfocused. Just as she stepped into the carriage without saying a word, no tears came. None. But Emma cried. Regina's face filled the window as the horses galloped away and Snow peeked out the window just in time. Her eyes flew open.

"It's done," Rumpel said, suddenly appearing beside her. They both stared out the window.

"Why was she here and what happened exactly?" Snow stared at him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I merely enacted a meeting, got the conversation going and..." he twirled up a hand, finger held up, "...I intervened. She became a puppet in the right moments."

"You sly man," a smile stretched across Snow's face. "You made it sound genuine enough?"

"I took control of her mind and even she might not realize what truly occurred until she's long gone from here. Things were said, a confession made that isn't really true." He laughed impishly. "And now...it's over."

"Are you certain?" Snow didn't believe such a thing.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just ask your daughter. You might want to keep an eye on her. She's broken. But freed."

"Right," the short haired woman returned her gaze outside, realizing that she really needed to handle that part of things now since the real damage had been done. "She needs her mother more than ever now."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take care of some business somewhere else. Here's to a bright, promising future," he giggled.

"Indeed," Snow said, smiling wickedly. "A bright future indeed."


	16. The Queen's Best Friend

She had become a mess.

Putting it lightly, that description would do for the moment until the drastic changes began to unfold. Her constant need to drink was becoming ridiculous, trying to swallow five bottles of Bourbon within one day. Staggering back to that dimly lit bed chambers and collapsing upon an unmade bed. The sheets twisted, dark, red curtains pulled close. A musty smell in a room that was never refreshed from the kiss of wind.

Regina was utterly confused.

Many times there were lapses in her memory, to which no explanation could come forward. Times when patches were missing. When she'd wake up and realize how daytime turned into night. Being engaged in a conversation and suddenly blinking to focus on a shocking string of words escaping from her mouth. It was as if she had been cursed. But her mind had become so deranged after two weeks since that confrontation with Emma, there was no thought on an actual spell cast. In fact, she couldn't even remember passing three months away from the blonde. Could time have flown by that fast?

Apparently so!

Yes, she had agreed to spend time away from Emma for various reasons. To relax and compose herself was one of them. But twelve weeks? Surely something had gone quite wrong and after realizing that she could unearth no explanation, she took it upon herself to destroy the fatigue. To cut down the frustration and break up by consuming alcohol. No sex was involved. None at all. She couldn't even have anyone touch her. Robin was ordered to stay away and out of the castle. Tinkerbell was ignored even after intruding when asked not to. Belle came around and was sent away. And her father stayed in the shadows in fear of his life.

The one person who managed to reach in was someone she had long thought of as a dearest friend.

Appearing one night, no one could block her entrance, a majestic green gown flapping around black high heeled boots. Lips pursed, Maleficent sought out the Queen and stood in the doorway watching such a dreadful scene before her. Tangled between the sheets, Regina appeared to be dead. Brown eyes were glassy, latched upon the ceiling above, arms splayed out. Her bare feet was poking out from beneath the creased red sheets. And a bottle of Bourbon was emptying itself slowly from the bed and unto the blood red carpet.

"My dear," Maleficent started, her chest aching to see such a state. "I have come."

There was no answer. Eyelashes never fluttered, not a muscle was moved. And she feared the worst. So rushing forward, a pulse was checked for. After a weak one was detected, the blonde gently took up the bottle and rested it upon the brown oak vanity, polished to a shine. Clearing up the mess with her magic next, she sat upon the edge of the bed.

"It is all Rumpelstiltskin's doing," she began, reaching out to carefully caress her friend's cold cheek, "he has done something to you. To take the thing you love the most away from you. He has always found pride and joy in doing that. And because of your mother's demise, and your involvement with Belle, this is his payback."

Not a word was said. Brown eyes fluttered close and Regina remained motionless.

"I'm going to check you for any intrusive magic or spells," Maleficent said quietly, and a hand was waved from head to toe over her friend's body. Frowning, she detected nothing. "I suppose it must be the alcohol then. Tell me what happens exactly."

"Blanks," Regina said hoarsely, her throat dry as chalk.

The other woman pondered upon it. "Blanks you say? Hmm..." She stared off and sifted through many years of dealing with magic. Something struck immediately. "Unless he's using you as a puppet. Invading your mind, taking control of it and making you do and say things that aren't coming from you."

Brown eyes were turned upon her immediately. Regina stared back. "What?"

"The act of having someone take control of your mind, my dear," Maleficent said, "it can happen to anyone. Just as you take a person's heart and control them, someone can do that with your mind. He's also a mind controller. He's the Dark One. And that's what he's doing to you. Trying to make you a fool. This episode you related to me about Emma." The blonde woman took up Regina's frail hand and squeezed softly, "why did you even feel compelled to stay away for so long?"

The brunette bit her lips. After blinking a few times, her chest heaved. "Truthfully? Apart from the fact that time flew by, I felt a need to give her space. Added to that, my belief that anyone deserves better than me is quite intense because I –"

Maleficent clicked her tongue. "Don't you dare do that, my dear. Don't you dare. If the young lady asked for your company and love. If she is giving her entire heart in return. Then why are you in doubt?"

"Love is weakness."

"Nonsense! You have everything. But you can never be contented without love. The difference between you and me is simple. I seek out love and companionship in others. You refuse to. It doesn't mean that I'm weaker although I am often bruised by their departure. It means that I am actually human. Are you human or are you a spirit, my dear?"

Regina sighed. "I'm not alive."

"Then why are you hurting over this love in the first place if you aren't alive? Only humans feel this way and behave this way when in love."

"Then I am a fool."

"A fool in love is better than a fool who knows nothing about love. And you, my dear, you know everything there is about it. You have suffered through it immensely. This is your time to heal."

"That can never be managed," Regina said softly, eyes closed, "I'm ignorant on the affair of love. Perhaps this isn't Rumpel's doing. This is all on me."

"Can you listen to yourself?" Maleficent slapped her friend's arm playfully, "on the night of your birthday, you were smitten! You were completely geared to do whatever it would cost to be with this lady! Now must I believe that it was all a game? Surely not! I have known you for many years. And this event was glorious. You were and still are in love with her. I noted the change. Stop denying it or finding any excuse."

"Yes, but it's over," the brunette croaked. "She terminated our relationship."

"Have you terminated it within your heart as well?"

Even before the answer could be voiced, Regina shook her head. "Not quite."

"Then it is not terminated fully. In order for a relationship to be void according to me, both parties have to agree. It doesn't mean that you have to stop pursuing her. It means that at all cost, your actions must be to keep her. To prove that it is worth it, my love."

"I can't." Regina picked up the pillow cladded within a black casing and covered her face. "I can't do it." Her words were muffled. "She doesn't want me anymore. I'm a mess. A demon."

Maleficent actually laughed. "Sorry, dear. But I cannot hear you."

Suddenly, the Queen's chest shook. The sound of sobs were muffled but evident. Maleficent's heart squeezed and she stared upon the situation with wide eyes. Regina began to cry, something her friend hadn't witnessed in many years. Slipping into the bed, the blonde slid her arm around the other woman and hugged her.

"No worries, my love," Maleficent whispered. "No worries at all. We'll manage. I have the most delightful plan. Come spend a few weeks with me." Her eyes were focused on the drawn blinds. "Time heals." But in that wicked mind of hers, she was already concocting ways to remedy this tragedy. And she knew the perfect person to ask for assistance.

Ruby Lucas.

* * *

xxx

"I don't understand why she suddenly diverted her affections though," Tinkerbell sucked on her silver spoon coated in chocolate. "One moment there she was lamenting about loving Emma and wanting to make it work with Emma. And then it's like she just fucked up."

Robin frowned, a volume of Shakespeare parted upon his lap. "Perhaps there was the need to separate herself after that meeting for some reason we are unaware of."

"I was there," Tink reminded him, her cheeks glowing from the fire, "nothing really happened. And the Charmings did agree to them spending time together. Regina had no grounds to separate herself."

"For three months," Robin added. He sighed and turned upon the pages of his book. "Maybe her heart isn't into the affair as we believed. A change of heart as poets so refer to such a thing. One moment someone believes it is love. And then eventually they realize it has no substance."

"Are you insane?" the fairy's eyes glowed from the flames licking wood. "You've seen the two of them together. How can you not believe there is substance?"

"Regina," he pointed a finger at her, "is a rather difficult character to judge, my love. She feels the need to latch herself unto strength. Her believe is that love makes one weak. And that's not the game she has played over the years. In fact, if you ask me, Emma was the bold one from the beginning. Maybe the Queen believed that a favor had to be returned."

"No one asked you," Tink scowled. Her arms were folded. "Besides, for three whole months she's been locked away in here."

"Whilst we spent eight glorious weeks traversing the forest side of the realm," he offered her a smile and she blushed. "This castle is rather gloomy, you know," his eyes were cast upwards. "Spending so much time in the fresh air cleared my head. Returning here, the significant difference is felt."

"True!"

Oh how those eight weeks had been spectacular. Leaving Regina and believing that her friend would spend time back and forth between the two kingdoms. Running off to the countryside with Robin and the merry men to camp out and tour the north. Growing dizzy from being among nature and spoiling herself. Nectar drinks and rum punches. Tumbling down waterfalls in boats made from tree branches. It was so amazing, Tinkerbell pointed her toes and sighed with a huge smile on her face.

Now to return after two months only to find that the Queen had crumbled. Something obviously happened that sparked such a change. Tinkerbell and Belle as well as Ruby placed their suspicions on the Dark One. Robin refused to believe it was that and blamed the sudden change in Regina's denial of her feelings.

"Maybe she finally realized that my words had truth in them," he said after some time, reading slowly.

"Oh?"

He breathed out, quite relaxed. "You can't exactly create an heir to your kingdom with a woman, can you?"

Tinkerbell's eyes grew huge. "That's what you told her?"

"Yes."

The fairy gasped.

"I also told her that Emma is quite young, and still maturing. Chances are, she's going to wish for different things in a partner as the years go by until she's precisely twenty and five. This is her first relationship. Regina doesn't need a budding, innocent young girl. She needs a handsome outlaw who has rummaged through the bramble and cut down many vines."

Tinkerbell grew saddened by such a statement.

"I wish her luck in finding that outlaw, because as an outlaw, I can say that my heart is already attached to someone else." He turned his eyes in her direction and smiled warmly.

Cheeks really pink at that moment, she turned her eyes to the fire and smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Robin said softly.

"She's such a lucky woman, whoever she is."

He slowly closed the book, his gaze still latched unto her. "She really is."

Leaning in, their faces turned to each other and Tinkerbell moved closer. The warmth that surrounded them was quite soothing. So that when their lips pressed together for the first time, it felt entirely mushy and magical. She couldn't believe it at first. It was such a change from being intimate with women over the years. Finally finding a man who could really unearth a feeling inside of her that felt really amazing. They kissed softly and stayed close. Reaching up, he gently tucked blonde hair behind her ears and smiled.

"So this is what it feels like to kiss a fairy."

"How?" Tinkerbell studied his face. "Was I that bad?"

"No, no," Robin chuckled. "It felt magical."

"You're just over-exaggerating."

"I'm not!"

Grabbing him, they both tumbled unto the set of red leather chairs before the fire. The giggling commenced and none of them realized what had been occurring until the click of heels signaled someone passing by. Tinkerbell reared her head to detect the visitor and cast eyes upon Maleficent moving by. Two guards followed and in their arms was Regina, limp and unconscious.

"Now wait a minute!" the fairy detached herself from Robin and sprung up from the chair. "What's this?"

"Oh don't worry, dear." Maleficent didn't even pause. "I'm taking your dearest friend on a vacation. She needs it, don't you think?"

Swallowing her words, Tinkerbell approved inwardly and said not a word after.

* * *

Xxx

When Regina finally stirred, her mind instantly noted the change of setting. The bed felt gloriously softer, the smell of the sheets was different and the abundance of green was quite a giveaway. At first she believed that perhaps her bed had been made by her friend's hands. Most likely magic was involved. But upon rising from the pillow, brown eyes were cast out unto the small balcony and the scenery alerted her location.

She was in Maleficent's castle.

As rude as it was, she had no energy to fight it. None at all. In fact, after rising from the bed, there she sat upon the edge, quite weak and with a shadowed mind. Thoughts that were heavy and the throbbing in her heart would not fade away. Even when the late afternoon wind came in and caressed her cheeks, the Queen still felt severely cold inside. Splaying her fingers out, it was discovered how pale and frail she had become. The ache in her lower back, the struggle to stand up.

"Your Majesty," a small, red headed woman wearing a green uniform stepped into view and bowed, "your bath is ready when you are." Their eyes met. "Anything you wish, please call for me. I'm right outside."

"I don't need anyone right now," Regina scowled, slowly moving to the interior washroom. After closing the door, hot tears clouded her eyes.

It wasn't the fact that the Queen had become weak. What was destroying the brunette resided in her heart for she wished more than anything to be with Emma. But the chance of that happening wasn't possible. It wasn't possible because one had ended it and all for good reason. Why had she blurted out such a lie? Sleeping with the outlaw? How ridiculous that was!

Taking off her own clothes required so much effort, frail arms ached. So she used magic to do the job and pressed the door close. Slipping into the warm water mixed with bath salts, the water tingled her aching skin. It was like slipping into a warm glove, unclasping the clip and allowing waist length hair to tumble into the water. Regina rested her head back and allowed the suds to act as a blanket. The leaves rustling outside the window just in front of her. A small view of the forest and grounds. But no matter how hard she tried, the brunette could not erase the pain from her heart.

Of envisioning Emma entwined in that man's arms. Of the things she said. Of her walking away.

Summoning the bottle of pills within her red, velvet cloak, she gazed upon the label with hooded eyes. Doctors never knew how their prescriptions could aid a suicidal person on into the world of death. She twisted the cap off and turned on the pipe. Then without even sparing a second, Regina emptied a handful of antidepressants into her mouth. Pinching her nose, she swallowed water and choked but never allowed any of the disgustingly bitter mixture to escape.

Her eyes filled with tears, feeling the pills bruise her throat and burn like fire. Then dipping the bottle beneath the water, she rested her head back and sobbed. Lips bitten, fingernails clawing at her bare thighs.

When Maleficent found her later that night, the Queen was naked under her velvet cloak, lying face down upon the bed. The green sheets were twisted around her bare legs, hair tangled and still wet. Fingers were splayed out above her head and the blonde grew significantly worried immediately. Rushing forward, she waved a hand over the mass of wet hair to dry the strands. Then sitting upon the bed, Maleficent gently turned her friend's face. There was a pulse, thank goodness. But she was unconscious.

"Regina," she took a hold of her friend's right shoulder and shook the Queen, "wake up, my dear."

There was no response.

"You must have a spot of something to eat," Maleficent said softly, worry washing over her, "come now."

And when she couldn't even enact a response from Regina after shaking her more, away she rushed to fetch the doctor.

* * *

Xxx

"The amount of times I've heard the same thing over and over again," Ruby said as they walked down the dirt road, the carriage already moving ahead with their luggage. "Men are always the same."

"Yeah, but it's so sudden," Emma noted, hugging her brown satchel, the midday sun scorching hot. "He's a nice guy. But I'm telling you, he's not the right one."

"No one is right for me according to you," Lucas flung up her arms, red lace attached to a red dress fluttering around brown leather boots. "Only one person."

"Belle."

They walked along and watched the carriage stop in front of Granny's small cottage, smoke spiraling out of the red clay brick chimney. How did the Charmings agree to have Emma spend time away from the castle? Simply because there wasn't a threat anymore to worry about and their daughter needed to stretch her legs. To get out and traverse the world with friends. In fact, Snow had changed since she received word about the break up between her daughter a certain brunette. Suddenly efforts were made to bond with Emma. And it was she who suggested the vacation away from home for awhile.

So there she was, walking beside Ruby and on their way to Granny's humble abode. Planted between the trees.

"I don't mind," Ruby said, gazing at the castle looming before them between the forest, "when I come up here, I always get invited over. She's such a great role model. So strong and composed. Beautiful."

Emma remained silent, the pathway through the trees was studied too. One painful month had turned into two and then a large collection of books were added to the grand library. Books of all titles. Her curiosity developed into that intriguing mind again. So very soon, the days flew by as per normal. Reading and horse riding, then out with the guys but hardly with Neal who had gone out of town to work on selling cottages. Therefore her constant companions remained to be August, Red, and Belle. Hook would occasionally come along but not recently.

Quickly four months flew by after that horrible afternoon whilst reading Belle's letter. The amount of times she wanted to lock herself away. To shut everyone out. But her friends were always there trying to help. Having friends was the best thing Emma had to pass the pain, to bury it. For such pain could never be erased. Could never be forgotten. So during those four months, she learned to accept what had happened and to move on. Added to that, the two of them never saw each other afterwards. Therefore the distance was hard but necessary.

For Emma, at least.

She had no idea what had happened to Regina. None at all. Because of their break-up, her friends refused to utter a word about the person in question. Even when asked. Belle would change the topic immediately and Ruby would do the same. So there was no way to ask after the Queen's whereabouts or what was occurring. Therefore this left Emma with no other choice than to fill in the blanks herself. The older woman had moved on because that was expected. Most likely with Robin. Oh how many times she wished to venture out of the kingdom and spy on the Queen's castle. To take a carriage and head out. But none of that was done since she honestly believed that her affections weren't needed anymore.

"So Hook's off on a voyage again?" her eyes focused on castle up ahead and found a weird attachment to it. Almost as if her eyes couldn't tear away from the location. As if something was pulling her towards it.

"Yep," Ruby nodded, glancing back, her red cloak shining in the sun, "can't wait till he gets back."

"Why?"

"We kinda have plans to do stuff, you know?"

"Like?" Emma wasn't even focusing on the conversation.

"Oh you'll know soon enough. Hopefully everything works out perfectly fine. By then," Ruby laughed, "I'll be thrilled beyond imagination."

They unpacked that afternoon and decided to call it an early night due to an entire day of traveling. Plus the weather was severely hot, a sweaty Emma growing frustrated and fatigued, stripping down to her vest and tights before climbing into bed next to Ruby. The windows couldn't be left open because granny still feared robbers and wild creatures. And Emma wasn't prepared to have her belongings stolen on the first night. So cuddled up next to one another, eight o'clock came and both of them fell asleep.

It was actually amazing to be out in the open like that, as Emma soon realized. To be able to walk among the tall trees, craning her neck upwards to detect the tops of them. The rustle of leaves that occasionally rained down from heavy winds. The smell of fresh earth and damp wood. The chirp of birds and scattering rabbits. Two days spent out there was refreshing. It was glorious and she often wondered why the vacation wasn't planned earlier after suffering through those months and the aftermath.

"You're lucky your parents even agreed," said Ruby one day just after lunch. She was dressed in a pretty simple red gown with her dark hair tied up.

"Well I always get my way these days, after..." her words trailed off, eyes focused ahead.

"Like me and Killian," Lucas changed the subject immediately, "he's sneaking out here to see me today."

"Are you really serious about this guy?" Emma asked for the umpteenth time since they arrived. "I mean, I smell crook and when I say crook, I mean that he has other intentions."

"Because he's a pirate?" Lucas frowned.

"Look, Belle is so much better and you know it. I don't know why you're doing this."

"I'm not doing anything that isn't right," Ruby said, "she's focused on her studies and it's like there's a wall between us. Always has been. And I'm not going to chase after someone who doesn't seem to give a care in the world about being more than friends."

That statement reminded her of the way she treated Neal. A man who loved her more than friends and wanted so much. Yet Emma simply could not return his affections so soon. She couldn't even explain it all to him. Maybe that's why his departure was so sudden, a quick goodbye and not even an elaboration offered. He was gone and somehow she felt wounded inside. Because there was this guy who cared. And she couldn't shut him down just like that.

"So you're moving on..." she hung her head. They were sitting on a stone bench just outside the castle right near the massive concrete walls that surrounded it, dotted with lamps that glowed all through the day and night.

"Yeah I'm moving on."

"Do you think Neal will really move on from me? Like he'll find someone better?"

Ruby studied her friend's face and remained silent.

"I mean, I want him to find someone but suppose he's the one. And I don't know if he's the one. Suppose I've been hurting myself over the wrong person all the time and he was always right there in front of me. And I let him go?"

"I think your situation is like mine. You have two. Different genders. But still you have no idea who to choose or what to do. It's normal. At some point, there will come a time when you have to choose one of them. Right now," Lucas sighed, "don't you dare choose the first one. But then that's just my opinion. It's all up to you."

Very soon, Ruby departed and emerald eyes watched her walk down the road towards the small town about a mile away or more. Sitting there, she gazed upon the forest directly in front of her and surrounding the castle. There was something about the castle that intrigued her and Emma had no idea what it was. Most likely the architecture, and the massive grounds. Quite unlike the Queen's castle that was perfectly lined with spiky towers and gleaming black windows.

This one lacked the dark outlook. With green vines wrapped around massive green columns, a grand courtyard with wide, green lawns. And windows that were thrown open. It wasn't as huge as her Majesty's castle but still grand enough.

Rising from the bench, Emma fixed her yellow shirt that wasn't tucked inside gray tailored pants. Then capturing blonde hair up into a high ponytail, she slid in a yellow butterfly clip. And with heightened spirits, her mischievous mind pulled towards the gates. It was strange that she found the entryway wide open unlike at the Queen's court. It was almost as if anyone was welcome there. But she didn't enter. Instead, around the walls Emma went to the right. Just where the forest stopped and a brick road separated the wall from the trees. Gravel crunched under her brown, leather boots as she went. Trying to move closer to the castle from the outside. Because being intrusive was never something she did just like that without a purpose. To enter unto someone's grounds without an invite wasn't a good idea.

"Admiring my castle, love?" came a familiar voice from behind.

Spinning around on the spot, Emma was face to face with Maleficent. The older woman smiled immediately and extended a hand. And after Emma took it, she was pulled closer and into an embrace.

"I've been here before," emerald eyes roamed over Maleficent's extravagant gown, green as expected and sequined. Her green umbrella made her appear quite like a lady just out for an afternoon stroll.

"I know. I've heard the tale so many times. Breaking rules to come here. Seems like you love to rebel when it comes to affairs of the heart." A smile was offered.

Emma blinked and returned one. "I'm actually here visiting Granny with my friend Ruby."

"Ah, Lucas!" Maleficent nodded and appeared delighted. "My little beautiful friend. You two must come for dinner tomorrow night and then spend time with me as often as I wish. Spoil me." She leaned in and reminded Emma of someone who's memories made her heart hurt. Noting the sudden change in emerald eyes, the older woman frowned. "What is it, my dear?"

Shaking her head, Emma forced out a smile. "I'll ask Ruby if she wants to attend dinner tomorrow. Most likely she'll agree so you'll be seeing us."

"Splendid!" They stood there awkwardly gazing at the castle and just beyond a window, the glimpse of a bookcase caught the younger woman's eyes.

It was only expected that there would be a library.

"My best friend never could manage to empty the thought of you from her mind," Maleficent began in a rather softer voice. Emma never looked in the other woman's direction but focused on the trees instead. Her heart felt as if someone was squeezing it. "It grew so unbearable, she tried to kill herself."

That caught her attention. She stared at Maleficent.

"She never meant any of what was said, my dear." Maleficent looked genuinely saddened. "It was the Dark One's doing. Taking control of her mind and making her say things..."

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Excuses, excuses."

"I am quite serious." Maleficent touched the younger woman's right shoulder. "But you don't have to believe me. Her demise has proven enough although it is obvious that you haven't heard."

"No, I hadn't," eyes lowered, Emma tried to breathe.

"Well after her attempt to take her own life, she tried it again several days after by the use of a knife. I will leave out the details. But she almost bled out. Those actions weren't committed by a woman who isn't in love with someone so much, that it doesn't hurt to be separated. Had she been intimate with Robin, I would have known. And she wasn't. How do I know?"

Their eyes met.

"Robin has taken quite a fancy to one of your mutual friends, I am certain. Tinkerbell..." she inclined her head. "After your parents had given the two of you permission to court each other, Robin was absent from the castle for the remaining time that made up three months. The three months you spent apart from each other. What was our mutual friend doing in that time? She was used as a puppet."

The look in Emma's eyes that signaled some kind of understanding, a connection, it thrilled Maleficent.

"The Dark One," she said, gazing at the young woman. "He has been behind this since you were born. Why is he attacking my darling like this? Because he blames her for her mother's death. A woman he loved. And he also blames her for Belle abandoning him. He's seeking revenge. He wants your parents' kingdom to be controlled by him."

"But what the hell would he gain from this?" Emma stared back.

"By having her meet her demise, you'll be left with no one else but his son to marry. With his blood flowing into an heir that you will bring forth, the Dark One will have control over not one kingdom alone, but also the Queen's castle he is so hungry to take. He wants her dead."

"And why should I believe your defenses on her part?"

"Because whilst your friends have obviously been evading the topic, I have given you a summary on the truth. Only the truth, my dear. The woman you are currently hating inside your heart, you have no reason to be doing so. And you're quite aware of it. The simple truth that you cannot move past her because she's genuinely in love with you. Surely you should have known that something was off about her behavior..."

Emma had to admit that much. "Yeah, but it was so sudden, how everything happened and I felt pressured. Like I didn't have a choice and I didn't want to continue with something like that."

"Then why didn't you come to me or seek out Tinkerbell or the Queen's father?" Maleficent never looked away. "Someone who was very close to her? We would have told you as much as we knew."

"I thought you didn't like me, to be honest," Emma shrugged.

Maleficent laughed. "Oh no! I do like you. I really adore you, my love. For no one has been able to affect my Queen like you have. Surely you're quite special. You're a gift. When we met at her birthday, I was just scrutinizing this woman she often boasted about. I was looking to discover a flaw in you but found none. Except that you don't dress in gowns for starters."

They smiled at each other.

"Do come for dinner tomorrow evening, Henry is passing through as well."

"He is?" Emma was rather thrilled at such news.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

And so they parted on good terms, or at least familiar enough with one's delight in the other. For Emma hadn't believed she was approved of by the older woman. After that night at Regina's ball, those eyes had studied her quite intensely as if to detect flaws. So to finally realize that it was all a misunderstanding, Emma's mind was put at ease.

Of course, Ruby was delighted by the news. Immediately pawing through her wardrobe of dresses, two were selected and debated on. Granny objected to the green one and labeled it as a bit obvious since Maleficent's favorite color was green. It would seem rather purposeful to wear that shade and attend a dinner. The yellow one was selected with the lace trimmings at the bottom, a simple dress made out of satin.

Emma decided to wear a wide flowing black skirt, a red long sleeved silk shirt and a red sash around her waist. Granny immediately objected to the knee high brown leather boots but Ruby agreed. Somehow there was always something quite rebellious in the blonde's way of dressing. Never quite like a Princess but very much accepted as possible. As Neal would put it, she mixed an abundance of masculine attire with a touch of feminine in her long hair and pink lips. But she never did care about appearing manly. In all respects, Emma was very feminine.

She was afraid of flying and crawling insects.

"Dude, ever since Granny moved here, I've been totally crushing on Maleficent!" Ruby said for the umpteenth time. "For a long time. And you're graced with an invite just like that."

Emma shrugged. "Well she is a good friend of...you know who."

"Her." Ruby trembled and scrunched up her face. "That wretch."

"I get you, but we can't go right?" emerald eyes were turned upon her friend. "I mean, she's all witch looking and such. Maybe she's a vampire."

Ruby snorted.

"Have you seen her freaking nails? Long and shiny! Plus the castle is so...scary looking." She rinsed a plate and returned it to the rack. Granny's kitchen was small and cozy.

You must be crazy to even think I'd deny such an invitation," Ruby painted her nails upon the table in red. "I'm totally going."

"Let's stay home and do something else. I really don't need to be in the company of anyone or anything attached to a certain someone right now."

"Emma, it's only a dinner, okay?" Ruby lifted her eyes and stared. "Come on, don't be a spoil sport. We'll just go, take a walk around the castle, have a look, drool over Maleficent's sexy body and have a good time. She's all good company."

So next evening even though it rained heavily and lightening sliced the sky, a carriage was sent for the two of them. Quickly throwing on her hat, Emma snatched up her glasses and ran out the door and into the pouring rain. Ducking into the carriage, she brushed droplets from her clothes and laughed.

"If I get sick, I'm blaming you!"

Ruby hugged herself and laughed. "Humor is glamorous!" she had to shout because of the rain hitting the roof above. "One must always find a need to act on impulse and at least taste the rain!"

Shaking her head, Emma sat back and somehow felt slightly giddy. She was actually having the time of her life recently. Freedom. Getting to go places and see new things. Finally knowing what it was like to walk around without being caged in. Walking among the trees and talking to the village people. She loved that. Not forgetting the endless hours spent reading in the garden and following the stream behind Granny's cottage.

From the entrance hall, of which Ruby pointed out, with a rapturous air, the fine proportion and finished ornaments, they followed the servants through an ante-chamber, to the room where Maleficent, and no other than Henry were sitting. Dressed in a beautiful green gown, the host arose to receive them.

In spite of having been at the castle before, Ruby was so completely awed by the grandeur surrounding her, that she had but just courage enough to make a low bow, and to take her seat without saying a word. Emma greeted Henry in a tight embrace and exchanged a few words about his health and his update on the number of books he had read.

"Grand, grand, it is!" Maleficent announced, beaming around and sitting with her back as stiff as poker. Her manner of crossing those long legs was quite fantastic to watch. Such grace in her posture was deeply admired by Emma who remained silent and gazing around at the architecture and paintings.

One caught her attention entirely. It was most likely no other than the Queen herself but not a face could be seen for the figure was backing the artist. The long, silky hair was colored in the deepest shade of black. The slight hips and tattoos were checked by emerald eyes and were quite familiar. And catching her young guest admiring the work, Maleficent asked if the masterpiece was favored.

"It's admirable," Emma said, tearing her eyes away from it. "Nice work."

"Of course you know who that is," Maleficent winked.

Emma didn't answer but turned to speak to Henry who was rather delighted in her recent travels.

The dinner itself was exceedingly handsome.

After taking a seat next to Henry, Maleficent and Ruby sat on the other side and very soon were engaged in a deep conversation. The brunette's cheeks glowed as emerald eyes noted. The soup tasted wonderful, with cubes of chicken.

"My daughter is very sick," Henry said after eating for some time. He sipped his soup and shook his head. "Quite demented and severely broken."

"Oh," Emma said.

"Have you heard of her suicidal episodes?"

"Yeah," she inhaled deeply, "very tragic. Is she okay now?"

"She's alive," he pointed out. "But so shocking it was. She's never done something of that kind ever. Even after losing her first love, Daniel, many years ago. Regina knows how to cope with such matters. But this time, I'm afraid that breaking your relationship off really bruised her heart."

"But she's okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Still very ill and weak. She has many years left to go but heartbreak can really diminish time. I take it that you're in better health, mentally and physically in comparison?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess. But it doesn't mean that I didn't suffer from what happened. I just found some way to cope."

Henry nodded, chewing slowly.

"But the worst part of it was knowing that she made promises and broke them."

"My daughter is quite unpredictable," he agreed. "But I can honestly tell you, Emma, that she has never been this way about anyone else. Her Majesty highly favors you. She's completely in love with you. You must trust me. I'm her father after all."

"Yeah but..." she sighed, "things happened, you know?" she played with her soup. "And I don't know what to believe or anything."

"If Robin Hood was the reason for this fall out, then I can assure you that it has no substance. Whatever she said that sparked some disbelief in you, it was ludicrous. She has never entertained anyone romantically after your parents held that meeting. In fact, Robin and your dear friend Tinkerbell happened to have taken a vacation within that very time."

Ruby's attention snapped in Henry's direction.

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but did you just say Robin and Tinkerbell?"

"The very same," Henry confirmed.

"Oh la!" Maleficent laughed. "It was brought to my attention that the fairy and the outlaw are courting each other. It's quite common talk, my dear!"

"Oh," Ruby sent Emma a look and frowned. "I didn't know."

Maleficent studied her friend's face and blinked. She focused on the blonde opposite her. "So have you any siblings, Princess?"

"No, ma'am," Emma said, "I'm an only child."

"You must be spoiled then, aren't you?"

"Everyone thinks that, and it's possible if I wanted to be, but I don't allow it." Her reply was rather bold. Maleficent admired that greatly. "I don't ask for stuff often."

"But they must shower you with gifts?"

"They do shower me with gifts. And I end up showering the less fortunate girls I know around the kingdom with clothes that don't fit me anymore."

The older woman was really astonished. She turned to Ruby. "But why can't all young ladies be as respectable and warming as our friend here? Must they always engage in rude behaviors and flaunt themselves as if their bodies are going out of fashion?"

Ruby snorted.

"I am quite serious!" Maleficent fixed her eyes upon Henry. "If you ever have the misfortune of meeting a mutual young friend of myself and Henry by the name of Greta then you'll find that she really has no time and place for her rather ridiculous displays of idiocy among men. I know at my age I do engage in affairs, yes." She nodded. "But one must be modest at times."

They eventually returned to the drawing room where there was little to be done except to listen to the rain and hear Maleficent speak about her unicorn. Very soon, Emma grew rather bored from just sitting around and excused herself to visit one of the large windows. The view was really amazing from such a height. The sky was blackened and rain streamed down with such a vengeance. Every time lightening streaked through the sky, it appeared like art to owner of those emerald eyes. For she marveled in such weathers and acts of nature.

"How is it that your middle name is Swan?" Maleficent asked after some time.

"Oh," the younger woman shrugged, "it's funny to me, really. My mother's name is Snow. She suddenly had this brilliant idea to think of a swan being as white as snow and decided to give me that middle name."

They all laughed but respectfully.

"I grew up as Emma Charming because of concealing myself from...you know who. And somehow I hated being called a Charming because everyone kept making these jokes about me being Princess Charming and my dad's Prince Charming. So I decided to simply be called, Emma Swan."

Maleficent smiled. Henry nodded.

"Do you play the piano and sing, Emma?"

"A little."

"Oh! Then – some time or other we shall be happy to hear you! My instrument is a capital one, probably superior to every other one in the realm. You shall try it some day if you like. Does your mother play as well?"

"Sometimes she does."

"Do you draw?"

"I draw stick people and I suck at drawing faces," Emma remarked.

"I simply adore this girl," Maleficent said to Henry in all smiles. "She's a beautiful spirit."

"That she is," he agreed.

Emma blushed.

"Why don't you play a few notes for us since we're all sitting in one attitude for so long and my evening as a host has proven to be rather boring?" Maleficent suggested.

Emma hesitated.

"Oh don't worry, dear. By all means, play the simplest thing you wish. Just provide some kind of music for us. I have been dying to have a young set of fingers travel across those keys!"

Rising up from her chair covered in green, Emma approached the pianoforte and studied it. Of course she could play tunes for her father had taught her and her mother. But to play for an audience was really not expected. Seating herself upon the chair that was clad in green satin, her fingers flexed. Resting them upon the keys, she tried the notes and then breathed in, eyes closed.

Henry rose up and came closer to watch her play. And oh did she play a fine tune! He was amazed by her practice and expertise.

"Wonderful snatch of a tune," he commented, eyes brightened. "Tell me, why haven't you come to visit my daughter and I once again after such a long time?"

Emma played without answering.

"It would do her a lot of good, for you are a wonderful young woman."

"Thank you sir, but I wished to keep distance for my own reasons afterwards. You must understand, don't you?"

After a while, he nodded. "True. She is quite a character, isn't she? Just as dramatic as her mother ever was. Which in truth, becoming like her mother was her worst fear. And speaking of the figure in question..."

She was so occupied in getting the notes right, Emma didn't notice what had occurred.

"Ah, my dear!" Maleficent cried and rose up. "You have come down! Great to see your face and such strength after so long."

She couldn't breathe.

Emma sat at the piano, noted the new figure added to the room and felt her entire body wash over with coldness. Refusing to even consider the other person, she tried to focus on the piano but forgot the notes. The tune had simply ran away from her. Henry saw the sudden change in his friend and patted her arm lightly.

"Do play on, sweetheart," he urged, "you were at the chorus, fourth line in."

Something passed over in his eyes and she was given the notes again within her mind. Emma took a deep breath and continued playing. Without even second thinking it, Ruby rose up and never even greeted the Queen. Instead, she went to stand next to her younger friend and rested a hand on her back.

"If you want to leave," Lucas began, "then let's go."

"No, it's okay," Emma said softly, feeling the music again. "There's no one here that intrigues me or affects me anymore. Those days have passed."

Regina stood near the group of chairs and listened to that line. Her chest heaved and she turned upon her friend. Questioning the surprising visit, the brunette slowly took a seat, appearing quite frail and thin. Ruby noticed how sick the older woman looked. And it stunned her for the Queen's darkness in her eyes had been washed away. Her skin appeared so pale and she looked ghastly.

The two older women in the room said a few words to each other and then all attention was focused on Emma still playing. Very soon, Maleficent pulled Ruby away in the other adjoining room to play cards whilst Henry took up a seat in a corner and opened a book. Remaining right where she was for the moment, Regina sat there with her legs crossed and gazed upon the blonde. She couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was a delusion. A trick of the imagination that created the very image of Emma seated upon the chair and playing so lovely. Just to set eyes upon her after so long was overwhelming.

After she couldn't contain herself anymore, tears clouded brown eyes. She stood up and slowly approached the piano. Ruby caught the move and watched like an eagle over its young. But nothing rather bold was done. The Queen simply leaned against the piano and still Emma refused to look up and acknowledge the woman's presence.

"How are you?" she asked after some time, in a breathless manner, her voice so hoarse, Emma couldn't recognize it at first.

"I'm very well, thank you," flexing her fingers, the blonde ended the song and closed the pianon's lid. Excusing herself without a glance, she went to sit next to Henry.

He was reading a collection of sonnets and peered across the room at his daughter who couldn't stop staring at the young woman by his side. Oh the wrath of love, he thought to himself. She had fallen into it so hard and was now suffering immensely.

Regina came to take a seat next to Emma in a separate chair and did so quietly. It was then when the blonde noted that the Queen had on a black gown with wide, flowing bottom and black leather boots. The familiar scent of the older woman was really unnerving at first, Emma couldn't focus on anything else. She decided to pick up a book from the table and chose another collection of poetry.

After flipping through the pages, Regina cleared her throat. "If I might suggest, 'Wild, Summer Love' is quite a lovely read."

"I didn't ask," Emma said and chose to read another one. "But thank you for the suggestion."

Henry glanced at them both and continued reading.

For a few minutes, there was silence, in which the brunette studied the younger woman's face. Then when she couldn't tolerate the tension anymore, her father was glared at.

"What?" he asked with a quizzical brow. "Why am I being shot down with such an intense stare?"

"Because you..." she gestured at his book and folded her arms again, "you're doing it again."

"And by IT, you mean what exactly?"

"Reading when we should be sitting around, exchanging words," her voice was rather weak and trembled.

"Okay," he closed his book slowly and looked at her, "what do you wish to speak about then?"

"The weather."

"What about the weather?" he slid his eyes to Emma who was reading and tried to send her a signal.

Regina's chest heaved. "How depressing it is, exactly fitting my mood. I'm really..." she coughed, her eyes watering. "I'm really not a fan of thunderstorms or floods."

"Seems like that's the sort of weather you'd love to have all year round," Emma remarked, her eyes still lowered. "It's always raining in your soul."

"The cold I cannot stand," the brunette had to pull out her red handkerchief after a fit of coughing ensued. Whether she wished for it to be detected or not, the slight stain of blood upon the material was noticed by Emma. Quickly folding it up, Regina pressed the material to her lips.

"Dear, you should be in bed resting," Henry said, frowning at her wet eyes. "You're not well enough to be on your feet just yet."

"I can manage any sickness quite well," she whispered, her throat aching terribly.

"What kind of sickness?" Emma asked, slowly growing worried. In fact, she hadn't been reading a single line

"Nothing contagious, so don't worry," Regina reassured her.

"What do you have?" they finally locked eyes and when the moment happened, Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Regina looked severely sick. So sick, her brown eyes were bloodshot. Honey colored skin that once radiated and appeared so smooth had gotten pale. Fingers that were really graceful in moving slightly trembled. And she had lost a lot of weight. The blonde found herself staring and when she was caught, they looked at each other for a full minute.

"Might I excuse myself?" Henry got up without a reply and still the two of them kept staring at each other.

"I should have known this was a set up from the time she invited me over for dinner," Emma said, shaking her head.

"Maleficent?" Regina blinked slowly, captivated by emerald eyes. "I can assure you, I hadn't the faintest idea you were in close proximity."

"And had you known?"

"Then I would have left immediately because your orders were firm. That you wished not to see me again."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Emma asked. There was a clap of thunder above that traveled across the sky.

Brown eyes widened. "Forgive me but I cannot be in the same room with you and refrain from exchanging words. I feel compelled to say something to you. Even though you wish for me to be gone. As you wanted when we last met."

Emma remained silent.

"It might wash you over with happiness but I'd rather be dead than to live in the same world as you, without having you." Regina's eyes clouded with tears.

"Stop it," the blonde said.

"I cannot...stop it," the Queen said hoarsely, "I want to. I tried. And when I couldn't tolerate your absence from my life, I tried to end it. On both occasions, my wretch of a friend saved me. For what purpose?" her grip on the handkerchief trembled. "To have you show up and still glare at me as you did before."

"I don't want you to die," Emma said, blinking fast to hold back her tears. "I'd never wish death on anyone. But you know from my position what happened and what was said on your part -"

"Yes, and I cannot prove it to you. But it wasn't my words."

"How am I supposed to even believe that or know that it's true?" Emma studied the brunette's face. "I've heard two accounts from two of the people closest to you. But you could have easily set them up to say those things."

"Why would I do that?" Regina asked in a painful voice. "Why would I place my friends in a situation like that to lie? I have stayed away from you. I have done what you wanted. But I have not lied about these things."

"Well I can't even ask Robin or Tinkerbell about their absence from your court during those three months, for starters," Emma stated, trying to ignore the weakness in the other woman's voice. "Even Ruby didn't know of it."

"Emma, the Dark One manipulated me," Regina leaned closer and placed emphasis on her words. "He has a plan to humiliate, to destroy me. And he's getting exactly what he has always wanted."

"You're not dying."

"I am."

She noted the blood upon the handkerchief and felt her chest tremble. "No, you're not. You can't be. People like you don't just die. You live for a hundred years and more. Witches don't die."

"Yes but they live on and become immortal because of the absence of love. I am dying because of it."

"Can you just stop saying or referring to anything about death?" Emma asked in a strained voice. "Please, I don't want to think about it."

"Have you taken a good look at me?" Regina unclasped her hair and brought it to the front. Emma was astounded to note the abundance of gray. "I have lost control of myself, my magic, my life. And it all has to do with you. Now since you've started the change in me, will you allow me to wither away because of it? Or will you at some point before I close my eyes, forgive me for what I said? Even though those words weren't mine and deep down inside your heart, you have known that all along. Yet your move was to shut me out, because you wished to believe that at some point, I'd give up on you."

"It wasn't easy for me, okay?" Emma said in a small voice. "I know it wasn't easy for you, if he did do this. But it wasn't easy for me. I didn't know what to think after you told me..."

"Emma, I never slept with Robin," the Queen said, "I didn't sleep with anyone after that night when we..." her voice grew smaller and she lost it. She swallowed. "After we made love." Regina's eyes filled with tears. "I could never sleep with anyone else because you stole my heart. And yes, I understand that my words that were not mine were quite hurtful, but you must believe me now. That I didn't say those things. I beg of you."

Blinking back tears, Emma diverted her eyes and stared at a painting on the wall.

"If you don't believe me, then I will leave you. Permanently. And yes. I speak of death because I'm tasting it already. You're the only person who can save me from such a demise."

When the blonde refused to answer, biting her lips, Regina's chest heaved and her heart ached more than ever.

"So is that your answer then?"

She couldn't form a reply.

"Very...well," Regina croaked. She weakly took a hold of the chair handle and stood up. "Thank you for ruining my life with your love, Miss...Swan. You will live to know that you managed to break your Queen's heart into a million pieces."

Slowly, she walked away and Emma watched her go.

Of all the times in her life to feel the purest of pain, she did then. Her heart clenched and Emma couldn't breathe. Her eyes filled with tears and hot ones too.

"Regina," she said, realizing that her voice had come out smaller than usual.

The brunette stopped.

"Come back."

Reaching up to wipe her eyes, Regina's shoulders were hunched. "Are you going to make me cry again?" she asked hoarsely. "Because I don't have enough strength left to sit through a bout of tears."

Emma wiped her eyes too. "I might. But I don't think you'll be crying alone. If you grow weak, I wouldn't let you...I wouldn't let you fall."

Blinking through a cloudy vision, the Queen turned around and slowly made her way back to the chair.


	17. We Can Never JUST BE Friends

Ruby gazed upon the pairing with indifferent eyes.

Her hand grasping the cards were touched lightly and Maleficent smiled. "Do try to focus on the game before you lose your winning streak."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed and pursed her lips. She considered playing the Queen of Hearts and decided not to because one was sitting in the room not so far away.

"Forgive me for being so intrusive," Maleficent said in a gentle voice, "but she only means well."

"It is beyond me to even consider such a statement with my heart," Ruby played a card and won the round but without even a hint of joy. "If you knew of the things she has done..."

"I do know of everything she has done," the blonde said, "in case you have forgotten, I've been the Queen's friend for many years. Even before that very young woman in the room was even a speck in her mother's womb. And believe me, Regina has suffered immensely throughout her reign. All relating to the subject of love."

"Daniel," Ruby said, focusing on the game, "was tragic, I heard. She really was heartbroken then."

Maleficent nodded. She played. "But this time, my dear Lucas, I believe that it is many times worse."

"How so?" there was a crack of thunder above them and Henry flinched from near the grand bookcase.

"To be honest, my dear, I have not understood the situation even up to now. Because our Queen hasn't been so weak for many years. It frightens me greatly."

Ruby stacked the cards and shuffled them upon the round oak table polished to a shine.

"Regina has become..." she lowered her voice and leaned in slightly, "quite demented. And it's not in the demonic way as most would suggest. Her thoughts have been altered tremendously."

"How so?" Lucas frowned.

"The doctor said that she is suffering from depression. Severe depression. And when I say severe, I mean at the most extreme level. To a point where she stays in bed for days and never gets up."

"Then how is she up and about tonight?" the brunette dealt a hand and rested the remaining pile in the middle of them.

"Perhaps she sensed that the other half of her heart was within this very room?"

"Do you honestly believe that they're soul mates and that kind of thing?" Ruby splayed her cards out and studied them.

"How else can you explain the constant destruction of their beings after meeting each other? Even before they met, Emma's existence threatened my dearest friend. When she was born, my Queen was thrown into a path of horror. Did you know..." Maleficent played a card, "that they met more than two times when the Princess was just a child?"

Ruby didn't know this. She stared back. "Really?"

"Yes. I know not of the other two situations but I have heard of one recently. To which the Queen related to me not about a week ago whilst I was sitting on the edge of her bed."

The rain lashed upon the windows around them and wind howled.

"She said that perhaps Emma didn't remember or her memories had been altered. But this occurred just so suddenly. One moment she was successful in gaining entry to the Charmings' castle. She was gloriously celebrating her victory. And then something splendid happened. And so I relate as I was told..."

* * *

_Regina was grinning like a demon, her eyes darkened by evil with poison running through a body that was powerful. Clutching the sword sharpened to cut through bone, her chest heaved when the door swung open._

" _At last."_

_The trail of guards that lined the corridors had been reduced to insects, scattering into holes. She had arrived in the wake of black smoke for her soul had become so twisted from black magic, there was no room for any hint of purple. What was created, was a monster._

_This was merely four years after the little squirming bundle had been born._

_She studied the dimly lit corridor, and strode forward. Brown eyes weren't even brown but had taken on a blackness that could frighten many of men. Dressed in a black gown, black knee high leather boots never made a sound upon the gold carpet as the Queen moved forward._

_They would be sleeping now. Without a thought in mind about the castle being infiltrated and she was about to kill them._

" _Feel my misery," Regina hissed, "suffer in pain and feel my -"_

" _Stop right there, you intruder!" came a small voice._

_The Queen froze._

" _Drop your weapon and turn around," the voice stated again, "I am not afraid of you and I have fists of steel."_

_Surely a woman could not own such a tiny voice. A man would be labeled as a sheep had he possessed that tone. And no guard could create any effect in the light of an intruder if he gave orders with that laughable vocal pitch._

_It could only be a child. And when Regina realized who the person might be, her eyes swirled with evil. She could snatch the little imp right here and take her away. Because you see, it was never her intentions to kill the child. Somehow as much as she reigned with terror, the Queen never could harm a youngster. Never. And her aim in life after the little wretch had been born was to kidnap it and keep it as a pet._

_It._

_She could not attach a gender to it and refused to. Imps had no gender. Little imbeciles had no faces or good qualities. It was standing behind her and she wished to take action immediately._

_That were her thoughts until she turned around._

" _Who are you?"_

_Regina believed that she immediately began to melt from casting eyes upon the small child standing before her. With locks of blonde hair that practically glowed like gold, she couldn't believe how remarkably radiant such a being could be. There was the little Charming, and oh how little she was. Not even two feet high with huge emerald eyes. Small fists clutched a wooden sword about a foot long._

" _I asked your name, enemy!"_

" _I..." Regina stuttered._

" _Produce it or I will fight you."_

_The Queen licked her lips. She blinked. "I am the monster from your closet, my child. I have come to take you away into the shadows of darkness."_

_Emma blinked back, slight fear washing over her small face. "I didn't know monsters were women."_

_Her statement was so simple but bold, Regina's lips twitched into a smile. "Monsters come in all shapes, genders and sizes."_

" _You don't frighten me," the Princess squared her shoulders and swung the sword around, scowling. She danced on the spot, creating quite a spectacularly cute scene in front of the brunette who stood back and watched. "Come closer, you coward."_

_The Queen produced her sword and showed it with pride. The blade glinted from the flicker of yellow lamps. The handle was wounded with red and black leather._

" _This is a sword. Not that...sorry excuse for a weapon you have there." She gestured at the toy in the child's hands._

" _Just because yours is bigger, it doesn't mean that I'm afraid of it. You're bigger and I'm not afraid of you."_

" _Oh but you should be," Regina stepped forward and the small sword was held in her direction. She stopped, considering the thing with wide eyes. "Tell me, my child, will you kill me if I draw closer?"_

_Something changed in Emma's eyes. Something that appeared to be fear and the brunette watched. She studied those emerald orbs and wondered what in the world it all meant._

" _I don't kill anything. It's wrong." The child's voice trembled. "I don't hurt people."_

" _But you have a sword, prepared to use it on me."_

" _I just want to play fight," Emma said in a small voice, peering up._

" _Dear, one does not play fight in this world," Regina pointed out, "you must be prepared to defend yourself in every situation. People are not who they seem to be. You can truthfully be staring at a monster and never know it."_

" _You're not a monster," the child said, staring back. "You're a girl."_

_Regina was astonished. "And girls can't be monsters?"_

" _No," Emma withdrew her sword, "girls are not monsters."_

" _Well suppose this girl is a monster?" Regina planted her hands upon her hips, eyebrows raised._

" _I would have known."_

" _How?"_

" _I'd be scared. And I'm not."_

" _You're really not afraid of me?"_

" _No."_

_Stepping forward, she snatched the toy and broke it into two, grinning. "How about now?"_

_Emma's lips quivered. "Why did you do that?"_

" _Because I'm trying to show you that anyone, even a girl can be a monster."_

" _You broke my sword," tears clouded the child's eyes. "I thought you would be nice."_

_Regina's moment of victory slowly slipped away when balled fists reached up to wipe eyes that leaked tears. She stared at the little being and was astonished._

" _Nice? I'm not nice. I'm quite the opposite."_

" _Fix it," covering her eyes, a small hand pointed at the carpet where the sword was broken into two. "Please. Then I can forgive you and we can be friends."_

" _You want to be...friends?" brown eyes were widened._

" _Yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _Fix my sword and then I'll tell you why."_

_Regina's hand twitched to immediately do that. They stared at each other. Then she couldn't believe it. Her hand stretched out and instead of blackened smoke, a purple haze wrapped around the two bits and mended them._

" _Tell me why," she was still shocked._

_Bending down, Emma picked up the sword and smiled. "A monster would never fix broken things after hurting people. They just hurt people. And you fixed it."_

" _Yes but -"_

" _You are officially my friend now," Emma announced, clumsily tucking her sword into her nightgown as she had seen her father do. It clattered to the carpet._

_Regina actually smiled. Her chest heaved. "Well, my little friend," she stepped forward and waved a hand. Immediately, a small hip holster appeared. "every little knight deserves to carry her sword everywhere." She winked and stooped. "Just in case."_

_Fixing the strap around a little waist, her heart fluttered when emerald eyes watched, arms held out. And after that was done, she stared into those eyes._

" _Are you my guardian angel?" Emma asked in a small voice._

_Regina laughed. "Of some sorts." she took a hold of the child's shoulders and turned her around. Emma was given a push. "Now run along back to bed."_

_Standing up, the Queen inhaled deeply and watched the little girl run along the corridor, dressed in yellow. And then she stopped. Turning back, Emma stared at Regina._

" _What is it?" the brunette asked._

" _Because of this, I owe you. And in the future, if you grow weak, I wouldn't let you fall, my guardian." Emma saluted the Queen. "I bid my farewells now."_

" _And I bid mine. Sleep well. We will be seeing each other soon."_

_And they parted ways._

_One was determined to kill at the beginning but suddenly felt the need to prolong her act. The other ran to bed and jumped in, caressing her holster with glee._

* * *

"Miraculously cute, if you ask me," Lucas said with a smile, "very, very cute."

Maleficent laughed, "indeed! Regina remembers those moments even up to this day."

"Yeah but doesn't it strike you as weird that even from since Emma was a child, Regina always...felt a bond with her or something?"

"I will tell you this," the cards were rested upon the table and the game was given up, "life is rather strange, my dear. Some times we have no idea who our soul mate would be and most times we feel the connection but withdraw. In their case, I believe that from the time she was a baby, Emma changed Regina's life. If you noted the prophecy, it did say Emma would be her undoing."

"But since then?" Ruby frowned, "it's kind of creepy."

"What part of it is creepy?"

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "I mean, after everything that has happened and the years of difference between them. For crying out loud, Regina is fifty and Emma's not even twenty. How is that even remotely accepted?"

"Love is love," Maleficent's face remained bland. "Age has nothing to do with this. Emma is above the age of eighteen by now, isn't she?"

Lucas nodded.

"At her age, many women are already married and probably on the way to getting their first child. We still live in a very old fashioned world, dear. This connection is anything but unaccepted. I have seen men older than Regina marry women at Emma's age and society doesn't frown upon it. Many marriages like this are done for wealth and to secure titles. In this case, there is nothing to gain but peace and the fact that they truly do love each other."

"I wouldn't be so fast to think that still," Ruby stated, glancing at Emma, "after these few months, my friend has gotten past that feeling. I don't even think she considers Regina in that respect anymore."

"Is there another, you mean?" Maleficent's eyes widened.

"There is, and she's been speaking of him a lot these days."

The older woman did not know this and immediately turned to glance at their friends sitting next to each other in silence. Her heart ached.

"My dearest Regina," she said in a low voice, "oh how you are not blessed to be fortunate in love. Wounded over and over again. I bless your soul, my love."

"She could...stand a chance..." Ruby said in all honesty, "if she plays her cards right. She was Emma's first girlfriend. And as you would probably agree, we always remember our first experience and hold that forever in our hearts."

"La!" Maleficent smiled widely. "In truth! Such a glorious statement."

It was Henry who first noted his daughter reading something to the young Miss Emma. The book remained parted upon her lap and she was slowly reciting something whilst the other leaned in. There was distance between them, but barely. The wooden chairs had no arms and Henry wondered how they could still sit with a few inches between them even after missing each other so much. Not a hug was given, not even the touch of hands. Regina looked rather stiff and uncomfortable whilst Emma simply sat there with ease.

"I missed hearing your voice," the blonde said quietly.

Regina slightly turned her eyes, "I deeply missed yours too."

"Stop reading for a moment and let's go to the window," Emma suggested randomly, "I'd like to look at the storm and there is no better company to do that with than you."

Taking the book from the Queen, the blonde stood up and waited. Her heart pained when she watched how fragile Regina was at that point. But to offer some aid would mean that they'd have to touch each other. And right about then, it was a rule to keep some distance.

"Tell me why must I receive such an honor to accompany you," Regina said softly, moving to the green curtains.

"Because we both understand the truest meaning of a storm raging in our souls." Standing by the window, taller than them, emerald eyes gazed out at the pounding of rain, and the sway of trees. "You more than me."

"I have seen many." The brunette rested a gloved hand upon the window frame and stared outside. "But you're always the calm after every one."

Emma's voice caught in her throat. She felt eyes upon her and refused to meet them.

"You remain so composed," Regina said hoarsely. Lightening streaked the black sky. "In my company. You are so composed."

A gush of wind blew in and fluttered their hair, blonde kissing black tendrils at the back of them.

"I am not."

"Time changes things," Emma said, admiring the cut of the sky above with light. "The tables have turned. Now you know what it felt like for me to be next to you or in the same room with you when you didn't want anything to do with me."

"It is a horrible feeling."

Emma remained silent.

"Does that mean that you don't feel the...same way about me anymore?" the brunette's voice trembled. She couldn't gaze at the scene before them. The one focused on at that moment was even better to admire.

"I don't know what it means."

"Have you found someone else?"

"There's someone else but we're not together."

Regina blinked as tears clouded her eyes. She couldn't breathe. "Neal."

"Yeah, he's actually an amazing guy. I really like him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know the meaning of love anymore. I thought I did," Emma sighed. "And then things happened and I'm confused now."

Regina remained silent.

"Back when we were together, I used to dream of so many things. I used to imagine living my entire life with you, you know? There were times when I'd honestly think about the most ridiculous things. Like a wedding and...kids. And going places with you and everyone knowing that we were together. I'd want to see you, to be with you so much, Regina."

"And now?" the brunette felt a tear trail down her cheek.

Emma sighed, her shoulders hunched. "Those dreams became nightmares. Those nightmares were erased after a while. And right now, all I want is for you to get better. Nothing else."

"What does that mean?"

Emerald eyes finally fixated upon brown ones. "It means that after all these months apart, after something happened and you had no control over it as everyone claims, I've moved past that chapter in my life. Months have passed where I've slowly gotten over you."

Regina stared back, her lips parted.

"I don't feel the same way about you anymore. And this has nothing to do with Neal. In fact, it was all my effort to focus on him to forget you. You can't blame me. You can't blame me at all for trying to get over you and succeeding."

"Emma -"

"It's okay. I will not let you go. I wouldn't take you out of my life. But if I stay in your life, I just want to be your friend. I'll be here for you," Emma nodded. "I promise. Because what happened wasn't under your control. However, I can't go back there because it hurts me. So will you let me be your friend?"

She couldn't believe it. The request was simply hurtful, so painful, Regina couldn't respond.

After these torturous months where she couldn't survive through a day without crying. Never sleeping, dreaming of nothing else than to have Emma again. Seeking her out in some way just because the pain had become unbearable. Now when they had finally met again, things had progressed so far along, being just friends was suggested.

How in the world could she even think of that?

"Hey."

Both of them tore their eyes away from each other and stared at Ruby who approached the pair.

"Emma, it's late already. Let's go home. Looks like the storm is getting worse so we should make a run for it." Lucas shrugged. She turned to the Queen. "Sorry about this. But you should understand."

"You can stay," Maleficent suggested, "we have spare rooms. Many spare rooms. Choose one and get under the covers."

"No," Ruby smiled at her older friend and waved the offer off. "As old as I am, granny will throw a fit. So it's best if we leave."

Emerald eyes were turned to the Queen. They stared at each other.

"So I'll see you some other time," Emma said with a smile, any severe feelings gone, unlike many occasions before. "Sleep well and get lots of rest. I want you to get well, okay?"

Regina's eyes remained wet. She did not answer.

"Good night," the blonde said, trying again for an answer.

When nothing was said, Ruby reached out and touched her friend's arm gently. "Let's go babe." She stared at Regina and noted the painful look in the older woman's eyes. Something was not right and it was rather hurtful to gaze upon the situation any further.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Emma asked.

Reaching up, Regina gracefully wiped her wet eyes with trembling fingers, lips parted. Then with the slight shake of her head, she turned on the spot and began to walk away. Everyone in the room watched with surprise in their eyes. Maleficent stared and felt her heart ache tremendously from her friend's move. Henry's eyes stung to see his daughter so distraught, moving past him without a word.

"Sweetheart," he reached out and touched her arm but she pulled it away.

Even whilst getting into the carriage under an umbrella, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the castle. Eyes searched the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Queen but there was nothing to be seen. She got in and sat beside Ruby and felt her heart slice with pain. Her eyes burned because she had done something horrible. To believe that being just friends was a step for now that was needed on both sides. Apparently it wasn't so.

Sensing tension, Ruby slid an arm around her friend's waist and drew her nearer. The ride home was with ease. The storm came and went by morning but the sky still remained gray. And all through the night, Emma couldn't sleep deeply but kept tossing and turning.

She dreamed of death and loss. Of losing Regina over and over again. Having them meet and letting go, the brunette walking away without looking back whilst her boots remained rooted to the ground. Emma cried through her sleep, shouting for the Queen to come back. But she was left alone over and over again, yearning to be loved. And just before seven, her eyes flew open after the most horrible nightmare reached a crescendo.

Somehow she was sitting in front of the fire and Granny came in to tell her the most horrible news. That Regina had died during the night. Squirming, Ruby hugged her and tried to soothe the crying. But Emma couldn't stop. She twisted in her friend's arms, crying hoarsely as the nightmare continued to play out, staring at the Queen's pale face, eyes closed.

"Wake up!" she cried in her nightmare, "wake up, Regina! Please!" she sobbed.

When Ruby finally managed to tear her friend's mind out of that horrible place, she made two cups of tea. They sat in front of the fire and not a word was said by the blonde. A thick red blanket was wrapped around her. Emerald eyes remained unfocused. And just to ease a bruised mind, Ruby sent word with a friend that morning to check on the Queen. He later returned to say that yes, the brunette was still alive but Emma still felt at a loss.

* * *

Two days passed whilst she stayed indoors and did not venture out. The rain came down mostly during the days too and not much walking could be done anyway. So the time was passed with reading, or at least trying to read a page every hour. Granny noticed the change one afternoon and suggested that Emma accompany her into the market to buy a few things. So slipping on one of Ruby's capes, they both took up umbrellas and headed out into the drizzle.

The walk was so gloomy at first. The dirt road had puddles that had to be stepped around ever so often. And most times, Emma lost patience in never walking in a straight line for too long. Very soon, the drizzle stopped and she pulled her red umbrella close. Shaking it out, they went through the vegetables section and she watched Granny buy this and that. Eventually, a book stall was detected and she lingered there.

"Out and about, I see," a hand touched her shoulder.

Emma immediately jumped on the spot, turning around to face Maleficent. She was greeted with a smile and a small but stiff embrace. After declaring that she was there with Granny, the older woman proceeded to study the books as well, her eyes resting on Emma a little too much.

"That night ended rather...shocking," Maleficent picked up a copy of Tom Sawyer and studied it. "Tell me what happened?"

The chatter of people around her was slowly bringing on a headache. "Nothing really."

"What was proposed?" asked Maleficent, studying the younger woman from sideways boldly. "You must have said something to upset her. She hasn't shown herself since that night. Her medicine to make her sleep has depleted at a rate. I've come to buy a new bottle."

"Is she getting worse?" Emma turned to look at her companion.

Maleficent sighed. "A question like that from you sounds most...rude. Considering the fact that you're the cause and the effect is all on your bidding. Whichever path you choose, her entire life will be affected by it."

"Look," Emma rested down a book, "I didn't ask for this, okay? I didn't spend the last couple of months trying to let this go for no reason. I had reasons. And it isn't my fault that I succeeded in placing my attention on other things."

"But you now know the truth," the older woman said quietly, "you're quite knowledgeable on the truth."

"It doesn't change the fact that when I think about her, I think about pain. And I don't want to feel like that anymore. For the past two nights, I've been having nightmares. It's not working out for me."

The lady attached to the book stall came and went after noticing that there was no interest to buy. Granny eyed the pair from a distance as she selected onions from a basket.

"And do you think this is easy for her?" Maleficent's heart ached for her friend. "It's not easy for her, dear. My friend is not faring well. And if you don't take her back as an intimate partner, then by all means, just give the order and have her heart be eaten away." Tears stung her eyes. "It is in my best interest to do what's right for my best friend. Just as it is in Ruby's best interest to side with you on whatever action you wish to take. But please see reason here. I am quite older than you and I know about the pain of love and loss. I know about these things. And my advice is to give her another chance."

"I can't," Emma said, feeling her throat ache. "That's in my best interest. I'm not going to arm someone again to cut me down. I'm going to walk away."

"Where do you think this road will lead you?" Maleficent asked, drawing nearer. "Emma, are you prepared to lose the woman you care most about? Because deep down inside, I know that you deeply love her still."

"I do love her. As a friend."

"As a friend?" Maleficent scoffed. "Oh how it is ill of me to declare this, but you are quite young to understand this fully."

"I'll have you know that I've been through enough to be considered far experienced at my age." Emma scowled, growing quite angered by that reference.

"Then you should be aware that this is not a doll you're playing with. It is a person. A woman with a heart. And for you to suggest the two of you being friends is murder. She doesn't want that."

"Then I can't give anything else," the younger blonde stated firmly. "At this point, I can't."

"You silly girl," Maleficent said, shaking her head, "I expected so much more from you. I admired you greatly. If this is your choice to punish my sweetheart in this way, then I must say that not only are you selfish enough to do what's in your best interest. But you are not the woman I wish my friend to be with."

"So what the hell do you want me to do?" Emma asked, throwing out her arms, "do you want me to force myself to be with her when it hurts me?"

"It hurts you because it's part of love."

"Love doesn't hurt!" Emma declared in disbelief.

"It's not easy. It does hurt and the pain is worth it. Believe me, I know."

"What do you know?" the younger blonde asked, "you're not even with anyone as far as I know."

Tears stung Maleficent's eyes. She stared back. Emma immediately regretted her statement.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't mean that."

Maleficent waved the apology off. "My dear girl, the reason why I am being so harsh with you is simple. I once played your character in my life. I once was in love with a woman who wanted darkness and magic over me. She was a great sorceress in another realm. And I did the one thing you are doing right now. I didn't give her a second chance at love." Maleficent shook her head. "Even when her hurt was forgivable, I suggested that we be friends. And she couldn't live with that."

"And what happened?" Emma asked, staring back.

Maleficent picked up a book and swallowed. "After trying to place herself in danger several times to end the pain, she finally succeeded. Oh how it was painful to keep distance and hear of her suffering. Eventually, I was busily engaged at a party one night and she came to find me. After confessing that she couldn't live without me, she left. That night, she died in her sleep."

Tears clouded emerald eyes. "That's...I'm sorry to hear that."

"I've learned to live with the pain of her loss. I cannot be with anyone anymore because of it. And if you wish to have the same thing happen to you then by all means, follow my example and continue denying the truth."

Emma stared back and felt her chest ache. "I'm really not lying about getting over that."

"Sweetheart, you didn't get over it. You just piled books and adventures over the pain. The pain that is linked to the truth. And one day when she's dead from a broken heart, believe me, all those heaps of distractions will be blown away. You'll never forgive yourself for trying again. You'll never move past it."

Maleficent touched Emma's right shoulder and smiled wryly.

"You fought your way in when no one asked you to. Now you can't just take her heart and try to return it. It's like taming a wild animal and letting it loose again. Very soon, the wolves will catch up and it will be destroyed."

Without saying another word, the older woman walked off, the bottom of her green dress wavering around green ankle high boots.

Granny came at last suggested that Emma take her own time in returning home. Fresh air was needing and so she left, her basket swinging. Buying a book of poems, Emma ridiculously decided to walk through the forest on her way back, off the dirt road but with the road just some away for guidance. Very soon, the sprinkle of water from the leaves above became quite bothersome and she found a spot upon a log just at the bottom of a large tree. Surrounded by sounds of nature, it was a wonderful evening.

She decided to read.

If it was anything to take her mind off the harshness of life was reading. To delve into pages and find a place to escape. But that afternoon, nothing of that sort could be managed. She stared at the same poem for more than half an hour and kept rethinking Maleficent's words. Over and over again, her mind pondered on that.

How could you return to something so hurtful?

After growing quite delusional over the past months and believing that Regina had been moving on with Robin, how could she now adjust to these accounts from two people? Claiming that it was all the Dark One's doing and everything was simply a manipulation?

Regina's demise was evident and noted. It was really believed that she was sick after Emma saw her that night. But it wasn't as if she was trying to cause more hurt. She couldn't jump back into a relationship as if nothing happened. And Maleficent didn't seem to understand that. Ruby did. Ruby understood what was happening and was the first one to suggest friends if they ever met again. That's what she did. To be intimate again? She was afraid of that happening.

Twigs snapped behind her and a drizzle began. Immediately closing her book, Emma stood up, eyes wide. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone and backed up against the damp tree trunk. The rain eventually began to come down heavier by the minute and there she stood searching the area for a figure of any kind. Nothing was detected. Not at first.

Gradually, emerald eyes fixated upon a tree a few feet away and stared at it. The shape of the trunk was rather strange until something moved. A hand reached up, creating a definite triangle and it's then when she realized that someone else was just there.

Clutching her book, she darted from her spot and ran through the pouring rain and the forest. Rain drops stung her face but Emma never stopped. Across a wooden bridge she ran, glancing back ever so often but seeing nothing through the haze. Just beyond the toll bridge was a monument erected for the purpose of praising Maleficent's charity work in the village, carved into a dragon with a gazebo at the bottom. There she ran, up the stone steps and under the roof.

She was drenched from head to toe, her black pants soaked through, blonde hair tangled. Water drained down the side of a face that peered into the rain and towards the bridge. Hoping to see a figure coming after here. But no one came.

Feeling colder by the second as her wet red shirt stuck to damp skin, she hugged herself. Teeth chattering, the wet coat was removed and rested upon a stone bench painted green.

There she stood for some time, gazing into the rain until the feel of a coat thrown over her shoulders startled the blonde out of her mind. Spinning around, she gasped when their eyes met.

The Queen stood there wearing a thick black cloak that was made of leather with the hood on. When one would run from the sight of such a person with a pale face and bloodshot eyes, Emma's boots remained rooted to the spot.

They stared at each other in silence and brown eyes fluttered, gloved fingers splayed out and pressed upon thighs. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a black wide skirt with a slit in the front and the same color corset. The swell of her breasts drew a lot of attention and Emma had to tear her eyes away.

Feeling the red coat draped around her once more, the blonde marveled at the softness and pulled it closer. What she smelt instantly was the scent of Regina's perfume trapped inside the fabric. It was so intoxicating, and familiar, Emma's chest sliced with pain from recollecting many memories all at once.

"Thanks," she said, shaking from the cold still, shoulders hunched, hugging herself.

Regina said nothing and gazed at Emma intensely.

It reached a point where the latter began to feel really frightened from the lack of movement or speech from the older woman. She studied the Queen's face and waited but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

Swallowing hard, Regina stepped forward and left a slice of distance between them.

"Emma..." she blinked, "I have...struggled in vain and can bear it no longer. My feelings..." her words came out in a rush, "will not pass away. These past months have been a torment for me, such demented moments of my life. I grew weak by your...character and your memories and I..." she stepped closer and the blonde stepped back, eyes wide. "I've fought against my better judgment, my situation...with your parents. My position as Queen, my life style has been altered. Just for you." Regina said, fighting to breathe.

The wind whipped around them and fluttered their coats.

"I have accepted everything there is about us. Even the prejudice of a topic relating to us being both women, me opening my heart, letting you in...completely. I have fought against it. All of it. And I'm willing now to do anything, to put these things aside and ask you to...end my agony."

"Regina..." Emma sucked in air and stared back.

"Yes I did make mistakes and I said hurtful things. And I chased you away," the brunette nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am...fucked up. I am insane at times and severely twisted. But you've managed to change me."

"Stop," the blonde pleaded.

"I love you," the Queen whispered, her lips parted, eyes wide. "Most ardently. You've bewitched me, mind, body and soul...And I must..." Regina's chest heaved. "Emma, I must have you."

"I don't believe..."

"In those three months, I could have visited you," the brunette confessed. "But I didn't. I refrained from doing so because of my mind. My mind forced me to think about everything and I didn't want to attach myself to a young woman who wanted freedom and the world. And all I had to offer was a twisted web of past torment and pain. So I purposely avoided you. I avoided you because you were like poison, coursing through my veins and destroying me. I wanted nothing to do with it any longer."

Emma sucked in air and her chest hurt.

"As a Queen, our affair appeared whimsical and delirious. Leading nowhere. And the truth is, I wanted to end it before you did."

The blonde stared back.

"I wanted to end it after that meeting with your parents because you deserved better. But I regret that now. I deeply regret it because I cannot..." Regina clenched her fists, "live without you."

Tears clouded Emma's eyes. The wind howled and thunder rolled above.

"I'm sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done. It was you who caused me suffering more than ever through this. From the beginning. I wrote to you so many times and you never ever returned a word -"

"I couldn't -"

"Don't tell me that you couldn't," Emma was so cold, "you could have. You could have done it so many times but you didn't. You could have visited me but you didn't. And now I know the truth. That you wanted to end it. You wanted distance."

"I lied -"

"Whether you lied or not, you made a choice...to build me up and then hurt me. To take my hopes up and have that one aim in mind to throw me down eventually. That was your thought. I knew it." Emma scoffed.

"I allowed my pride to cloud my judgment," Regina said hoarsely. "Note that all of this is In the past tense."

"Do you believe I care at this point about the difference in then and now?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "After what you've just told me?"

"If I could, I would take everything back that hurt you." The brunette inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, "I would write to you and speak the truth. I would have never...thought of ending what we have."

"What we HAD." Emma folded her arms. She blinked through tears. "I am sure of the feelings which you told me have hindered your regards, those same feelings will help you overcome this."

Regina blinked. "Don't do this to me, Emma. Please don't do this to me. I have confessed how I felt in denial in the past. I am not feeling the same today and you're aware of that. If you wish to hate me then do so from my past actions but not as of present because there is nothing more in this world I would ever want at this point than you."

"How strange life is," Emma said, shaking her head, "beginning with me chasing after you and now you're chasing after me. And I don't want to do this anymore."

When a sob escaped from the brunette's parted lips, the younger woman stared in disbelief. She blinked and watched the Queen sink unto the bench, gripping the edge as the hood of her cloak slipped off. Gray hair once again met Emma's eyes and she stared at the change in Regina's appearance. But it wasn't only the color that made her stare. It was the length. The Queen had cut her hair, choppy and an inch below her hunched shoulders.

"Regina, don't cry," Emma sat next to her, "don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. What I meant is, I forced myself to forget my feelings. I found so many things to hate you for and it worked."

Covering her face, the brunette shook from crying.

Emma made an attempt to touch her but she didn't. The rain continued to fall and removing a hand that covered her eyes, Regina did the one thing that terrified the younger woman tremendously. She pressed her hand upon a heaving chest and gasped after taking out her heart. Eyes wide, Emma stared and couldn't breathe from the move, her entire body drained, turning cold.

What she saw wasn't a blackened heart but one that was red and hurtful to look at.

"Regina, what are you..." tears formed in Emma's eyes, "put it back."

"Take it," the brunette said, holding her heart out in a shaky hand.

"I don't..."

"It's not mine anymore." Regina's chest heaved. "It's yours. So...go ahead."

Emma refused to. "Please...put it back," she choked. "Don't do this."

"I'll show you how to end my pain. Don't worry. I've tried every other way and I've arrived at this. It must be done."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the blonde said hoarsely, "put it back! Now!"

"Please do it!" Regina pleaded hoarsely, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Do this for me, Emma. Because I can't continue to live with this pain. And I can't ever watch you be with someone else. I can't take this anymore. You have no idea how much it hurts to be in love with you. So since you don't feel the same way about me then do me this last favor."

"You're insane!" Emma cried, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Do you honestly believe that I'd...kill you?"

"You're doing it anyway so why not speed up the process," Regina said bitterly through tears. "Then you can run back to your boyfriend whilst the entire realm celebrates my death by your hands. Because this is what you want."

"I never wanted this! Never! Stop talking like that when you know that since I was a kid, I've always wanted you more than anyone else. And yeah, I remember every single memory now, every time we met. They tried to somehow erase my memories but I remember all of it now." Emma was crying. "The time I watched my father try to kill you in front of me, and I saved your life. That time when you...broke my sword. And you fixed it. And you gave me that holster I still have back home. When you met me in the village and gave me your hat and bought me a doll. I still have all of those things. I have them."

"Burn them."

"Just shut up," Emma demanded, "shut up and snap out of this. Get a grip on yourself and wake up. Put your heart back and don't make angry because I swear, if I take it, I'll keep you alive and torment you further."

Brown eyes were empty. "I've never thought about crushing my own heart."

"What -"

Squeezing her fingers, Regina doubled over in pain and the wind grew fiercer, rain lashing in on them.

Emma acted fast. She grabbed a hold of the brunette's wrist and moved in close. Never knowing what would happen, she maintained her grip.

Regina couldn't stand it any longer. She brushed their lips together and felt the blonde tremble. It was enough to enact a surge within her to take much more. Crushing their mouths together, the Queen kissed Emma so deeply, she lost her composure immediately.

The sudden impact was overwhelming. So breathtaking, both of them grew instantly dizzy from tasting each other. Shuddering, the blonde took a hold of the Queen's left shoulder and pulled her closer, feeling the sudden passion wash over her. Something that had been buried so deep, she believed it to be non-existent.

Reaching between them, she gripped Regina's hand holding the heart and moved it upwards. Then feeling the warmth, Emma pressed until the brunette gave in, returning the part of her that was growing warmer by the second. She didn't move away, and wrapped her arms around the blonde but it was all too sudden. Pulling away, the younger woman blinked, her chest heaving.

They stared at each other, completely breathless, eyes wide.

It was Emma who noticed the change in Regina's appearance immediately. The gray had blackened in her hair. Pale skin was turned into that honey color the blonde always admired and loved. Brown eyes glowed, lips parted and she didn't look deadly pale anymore or without a soul. Regina's warmth radiated from her and could be felt. So much, Emma stared in disbelief.

It was like being struck with love all over again, staring at the other woman and completely feeling the rush of her feelings coming back all at once. The blonde couldn't believe it. This was what she was afraid of all along. To have this happen and remind her of what was felt deep down inside, what Maleficent had believed still existed.

"Do you still wish to be my friend?" Regina asked hoarsely, her chest still heaving. "Can you gaze upon me now without feeling how you truthfully love me? Because if you're still in doubt, Emma, I must tell you, I will not let you go."

Even before she could reply, the Queen was engulfed in purple smoke and when the haze cleared away, Emma sat by herself.


	18. Gravity Pulls Us Back Together

She didn't like the idea of chasing after anyone at that point. Her heart had been tamed over the past few months. But after being left with such a breathless moment, Emma couldn't think of nothing else apart from one person.

The wide eyed look. The trembling lips and heaving chest. A sense of completely losing composure and never fighting to regain it. Giving in. Letting go.

Regina had stunned Emma with her sudden vulnerability.

Returning to the cottage, Granny was eager to see her but frowned upon the young woman immediately rushing off to be by herself. Pressing the door close, there the blonde stayed until Ruby's return.

"No," she threw herself upon the bed, face buried into the red sheets, "no, no, noo. This is not happening. It's not...happening." Her fists pounded the pillow. "I'm not doing this."

But her heart was screaming to be heard. Just once after such a long time, that particular organ wanted to have a say. And by all means, Emma tried to muffle its pleas. Over and over again she twisted upon the bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. The wind howled around the cottage, coming in through the windows and disturbing a restless mind.

She couldn't read. Neither could she write any poetry. She didn't wish to visit the garden at the back. Emma only remained inside all afternoon and through the night.

"So you met her?" Ruby asked, unwrapping her red scarf one evening. "Wow."

Emma remained silent.

Taking up a cup of cocoa, the brunette sat down beside her friend before the fire. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Ruby sighed. "Oh I wish that I could somehow find you a nice young lady that you'd fall in love with instead of that...dreadful woman. The amount of pain and torture she's putting you through, it isn't nice for a first experience in love. Plus, she's not even making it better but worse. When she should be keeping distance, all her Majesty is doing is trying to get nearer."

"I know," Emma hung her head. "I thought coming out here would be freedom at its best. No confrontations, no drama. Just for me to relax."

"Well you take all the time you need to relax and don't worry about her," Ruby said softly, taking up her friend's hand. "Shut negativity out. If you see her or Maleficent then turn the other way and ignore them. Don't feel the need to engage conversation, okay?"

"Okay," Emma nodded and proceeded to read.

Perhaps a cup of tea would have been beneficial. It was tried on several occasions and nothing happened. Not even the warmth from the fire provided any differential atmosphere or change in moods. So the only thing she could manage was to remain in bed for most of the day reading.

At best, her copy of Mansfield Park was started and struggled through. For the most of it, the plot seemed quite dreary based on her lack of full attention. But then somehow on a windy night when Ruby still didn't return home early, there she curled up between the sheets and read by the light of the lamp. Suddenly, the story became quite interesting and she had read almost one hundred pages within an hour.

There was a clap of thunder overhead and a mewing sound coming from just outside the window. Immediately jumping up, her mind registered that Granny did not own a kitten. So that meant a little furry baby was caught outside in the storm. Emma darted to the window and threw open the latch. Then peering outside through the pouring rain, she searched for any sign of movement.

"Meew!"

There it was, coming from just behind a large wooden barrel propped up against the side of the cottage.

Without thinking, she grabbed her long, thick navy blue coat and slipped it on, throwing the hood over. Then climbing outside, she jumped unto the wet grass and pushed the windows closed, but hardly with sound to wake up Granny. To the barrel she went, silently and just as the kitten cast its little green eyes on her, it sprang out of the spot and leaped into the night.

Emma chased after the black and white ball on sheer reflex.

Her boots flattened wet grass in her wake as she ran and ran, never stopping. Through the trees and shadows dancing, branches waving with such ferocity from the wind. The raining of leaves that clung unto her coat and didn't let go.

Soon enough, she ended up losing sight of the kitten and was in so much confusion, the track was lost. The road had disappeared into the rain and she couldn't breathe. She had gotten so cold, so terrified, especially when nothing could be seen through the trees.

"No," Emma stared around, rubbing her wet eyes. "Oh God, no. Please."

Howling, the wind lashed around her and unearthed plants. Branches flew about wildly, and she had to cower against a tree in safety. Remaining there, soon enough the area began to flood, water gushing in from a stream that overflowed and she silently squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

Ruby would surely be tucked away somewhere now. She wouldn't be returning home. So any chance of her absence being discovered was slim. So slim, Emma realized that if she couldn't find her way back, then staying here would be the only option until the rain died away.

How foolish she was to chase after a dreaded kitten in this storm!

But her weakness in animals was far beyond understanding, even her father could never decipher the meaning behind it all. From a young age, she had always tended to animals as if they were babies. And the kitten's small plea was hurtful. Wherever the little furry ball was, surely she hoped that the flood wouldn't carry him away! All this Emma thought of with a heavy mind, a slight headache coming on. And the bitter wind didn't help.

Very soon, she had grown so weak. The water was rising and already reaching her knees. Backing further up into the tree, she stared around wildly and hoped that someone was out there.

"Help me!" she cried, her eyes burning, "is anyone out there? Please! Help me!"

The roar of thunder was her only reply and a slice of lightning came down just like that. It struck a tree not so far from her and the branch was ignited. Very soon, emerald eyes stared at the burning leaves that was growing fiercer with the wind. She gasped, threading through water that was rising to create distance between her and the fire. But the general heat from the flames was enough to cast a soft warmth around the area so her numb fingers were relaxed eventually.

However, there was a strange sound as if something collapsed.

Suddenly, the dam broke some way down the line and water came gushing forward like a wave. But Emma couldn't see the damage from where she was, especially through the downpour. So that when the wave hit her, there was no time to grab unto the tree. With the water she was carried, trying to weakly grab out and hold unto something. But to avail, nothing was that rooted enough to catch a hold of.

She was taken along with the tide.

Am I to die this way?

That was one of the thoughts rushing through her mind. The thought of drowning, of losing energy and going under. After all this time, she hadn't thought about actual death, knowing that it was too painful to imagine. Unless she died in her sleep. That seemed like a slice of heaven at that point. Very soon, her entire body had gone numb from the cold water and she went under for the first time. Swallowing ice cold liquid was like an electric bolt to the mind. She came up back coughing and her arms wildly flailed about.

"Help!" but her cry was too small and too hoarse.

She went under again and this time, stayed under for quite some time. The one thing Emma remembered seeing was complete darkness. At first, she believed that death had come to take her and the process had begun. Nothing was felt, nothing at all.

Until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

But the one thing about shock is that it places your entire mind on mute. Your body becomes a coffin and somehow nothing could be moved or processed. When she was taken along, her eyes remained shut but the consciousness of knowing all of this somehow remained.

"Emma," came a voice that sounded so familiar. "Emma, wake up. Please." She was shaken and hugged tightly, warm breath kissing her forehead. "Can you hear me? Emma!"

Her mouth tasted the warmth of air and very soon there was fire inside a cold chest. The burning sensation was so horrible, she had no choice but to come to instantly. Choking, Emma spat out water and coughed uncontrollably. Her eyes were blinded by tears so she couldn't see whoever it was just there. Only a shadow that felt so warm somehow, the downpour's coldness wasn't enough to bite her.

"Oh my love," came that husky voice that drew nearer. Her face was caressed with a trembling hand. "Come, we must get out of this rain. And fast."

She couldn't even reply or protest, not that she wanted to protest. An arm was slid around her waist and she was helped up. Weakly standing on her feet, she allowed the person to carry her along for a few seconds until the familiar contours of the woman's body was enough to turn her mind on. Suddenly, she stopped and eyes wide, Emma turned to stare into a face that had haunted her dreams forever.

"Regina," she whispered, staring at the brunette's brown eyes under the red cloak.

"Shhh," the Queen said, pressing fingers unto the young woman's trembling lips. "Don't speak just yet. You're weak."

Emma couldn't help it. Her eyes filled with hot tears and she began to cry. She was so terrified before, so terrified of being lost and never having anyone rescue her, this was like a dream.

The wind was knocked out of Regina when arms were thrown around her and she was hugged. Staggering back on the spot, the two of them embraced each other tightly, both breathless from the impact. Running her fingers through wet blonde hair, the Queen pressed her lips unto a cold forehead and savored the proximity more than ever. She welcomed it and drowned in the intensity of having the blonde cling to her like that.

Very soon, Regina urged them on to walk some distance away from the flood and the castle walls came into view. Emma wouldn't let go. She buried her face into the older woman's left shoulder and went along without asking questions.

The rain still flung itself upon the roofs and trees with a vengeance, as if protesting a worthy cause.

A guard was at the ready and he immediately hoisted the Princess up into his arms and carried the her up the stone steps. All she kept thinking was about the source of warmth that had been separated from her. The familiar scent and touch, the mushy feel of boobs pressed against her. This was enough to have Emma rear her head behind them as they climbed the stone stairs, trying to catch a glimpse of the older woman that followed.

Regina was weak still from the many months of pain, she staggered behind until assistance was given by one of the female guards.

"And don't worry, your Majesty," said the woman dressed in green armor, "anyone who has a heart like you do, I deeply admire. You saved the poor darling."

Smiling weakly, she allowed herself to be led upstairs and then watched Emma being deposited gently unto a bed. Nodding, the guards took their leave and the door was pressed close. After all, it was a tense moment. To stand there and fixate her eyes upon a scene that would never have been imagined soon enough.

"Regina..." groaning, the blonde turned restlessly upon the bed, wetting the green sheets.

Staying just where she was by the wall, the Queen waved her hand over the scene and instantly her companion's clothes were dried. Blonde hair wasn't wet anymore. She gestured to the hearth and a fire sprung up, warming the room. Then slipping off her red cloak, it was tossed neatly over a chair, the material enchanted to keep away wetness of any kind.

There she stood, dressed in her black corset with black leather pants and knee high black boots. Arms exposed, Regina hugged herself, lips parted as she stared. A twisting young woman who was still deranged from the eventful night. Surely her cries were to be taken cautiously at that point. No nearness was obviously needed because the blonde had voiced her feelings quite clearly a few days ago.

Friends.

That's all she wanted.

But they had...

A small sob escaped from the brunette's lips.

They had kissed.

Brown eyes remained fixated upon the bundle on the bed, as she curled into a comma. As emerald eyes fluttered open. As their eyes met. And she couldn't stand the pain of knowing that she wanted Emma so much. In so many ways. But the blonde only wished for them to be without intimacy.

"Is it really...you?" Emma asked hoarsely, gazing across the distance.

"Yes." Regina held her breath, expecting to be chased away.

"You...you saved...me," the younger woman's lips trembled, and tears clouded her eyes.

"I did."

"How did you..." Emma swallowed hard, and weakly pushed herself up. "How did you know I was..."

Regina blinked through tears and reached up to bat them away. "Please don't ask me a question you already know the answer to," she croaked. "I am...connected to you. Your pleas...ached my heart. Twisted it." She held up her fists and clenched them. "I knew you were in danger, Emma. I felt it."

Emerald eyes teared up. "You..did?"

"Yes, I..." turning her eyes away, the brunette walked to the fire, "I felt...it."

"I could have died."

Regina remained silent.

"I could have died and I can't forgive myself now because you saved me when I almost died. But I wasn't even here to save you when you tried to kill yourself." Emma choked on a sob. "Because of me."

"It's not your fault," Regina said weakly, "that you are not in love with me anymore. It is mine. And I will live with that regret for the rest of my life."

"It's not."

Brown eyes were fixed upon emerald ones. "It's not what?"

"It's not a regret."

"Then what is it? A terrible mistake? Is that what you wish for me to label it as? A slip up that led to a wonderful ride of emotions for me. Before my life was so rudely controlled by the Dark One?"

They stared at each other.

"Sometimes..." the younger woman licked her lips, "it's easier for someone to say things, okay? To hide the truth and I said those things because I wanted to make what I said real. I wanted to..." brown eyes were turned to her and widened, "I wanted to live a lie for as long as possible. But I can't anymore. I can't after tonight. After you...saved me."

"What are you...saying exactly?" the brunette asked in a whisper.

"I lied," Emma rushed out, her eyes filling with more tears, "Regina, there's only you. I have never fallen out of it. And I don't think I ever can. I was a fool..."

The Queen's lips parted and she couldn't breathe.

"I was a fool in believing that those past few months would change my feelings. I tried. I really did. I tried to forget you."

"It is the harshness of the night speaking," Regina said in a husky voice, standing across the room, her figure appearing like a ghost. "Your mind was twisted and you're slightly deranged at this point."

"I can't forget you!" Emma cried hoarsely. "The first thought in my mind when I thought about dying tonight was losing you! I can't lose you. I can't live in this world without you, Regina. If one of us leaves...by death, then the other will die. I know that and so do you."

"Emma, please," Regina squeezed her eyes shut, "let's speak of this in the morning when you are well."

"I will never be well, okay? I've always wanted you and -"

"Stop it!" the Queen cried hoarsely. The silence in the room allowed the rain to fill it.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't muster up enough courage to handle such a declaration, so many confessions at once. Had it been a single one, then by all means, there would be time to process such a thing. But to have these repeated strings of feelings rush out, it was rather like sinking into quick sand.

Biting her lips, the blonde stared back.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me," Regina gestured without looking at the young woman who clutched the covers tightly. "Get some sleep. At least one of us must rest." Her heels clicked upon the floor as she walked away.

"How could you yell at me like that?" Emma asked weakly, her chest heaving. "How could you?"

Stopping just near the door, the brunette stared at it.

"Isn't this what you wanted me to say? What have I done wrong? I'm telling you exactly the truth and you don't want to listen to me."

"Good night, Emma," Regina said softly. She retreated to the other room and left the door slightly ajar.

Sitting by the window in one attitude, that's what she did for over two hours. All the way unto midnight, brown eyes were cast outside into the pouring rain but never quite registering anything beyond a face filled with emerald eyes. Very soon, she returned to the bed and rested between the covers stiffly. After drifting off to sleep, something awoke her during the night.

There was the squeak of a door.

Through the dark she squinted and detected a figure approaching her fast. But her reflexes were slow. Her body was stiff and weak. Regina didn't make an attempt to stun whoever it was because her heart told her not to. Instead, Emma slipped in between the covers softly and curled up in the brunette's arms. Burying her face into the older woman's breasts, she inhaled the fresh scent of flowers and apples and instantly fell asleep peacefully.

Regina couldn't understand what was occurring.

Very soon, even after lacking sleep for over a month, brown eyes fluttered close.

Both of them drifted off in each other's arms into peaceful dreams.

* * *

Xxx

Usually, both of them were early to rise, even as early as the sun peeked over the horizon. But on that very morning, Regina managed to peel herself away from Emma just around ten o'clock. Lingering close for as long as she could manage, there she admired the softness of blonde tendrils. Caressing a smooth face like the lover she was. Feeling such warmth generated from the one person her heart ached to be with forever.

Somehow, the moments they spent together were always invigorating.

On her part, the Queen seemed to forget her despairs and torture long enough to drown inside emerald eyes. The particular shape of a body that was embedded in her mind. The scent of Emma's hair, like strawberries and vanilla. How her lips tasted. That was forever etched in a weak heart that seemed to flutter from the sound of a particular voice. Fingers splayed across her back as she was pulled nearer during the night.

Lifting the younger woman's right arm, Regina slipped out of bed gracefully. But still she couldn't tear her eyes away from the curled up figure. Pawing the green sheets, Emma mewled. Suddenly, after such a long time, a small smile stretched across the older woman's face. When such an expression was felt, she allowed it and reveled in the relief it provided.

Retreating to the washroom, she quietly sank into a warm bath and tried to relax.

It wasn't that she wanted to be severely intimate with the other woman in the next room. No. In fact, she had made that confession as clear as day to a particular friend who had distanced herself over the past few months. Belle. The bookworm had been quite aware of how deeply Regina felt for Emma. So deep, it was almost like tapping into one's soul. And perhaps that connection had been there since the young woman's birth. Recalling every single instance when they met, she could have killed the little imbecile.

But Emma's cute face and large emerald eyes had always weakened her heart.

Multiple times that same effect was created. To a point where the dreaded Charmings caught on. That was surely used as an advantage. One that led to her imprisonment. Because it wasn't solely the actual act of trying to poison Emma that had ignited the rage between the two kingdoms. It was the simple fact that the two of them kept meeting each other again and again without an intention of doing so. And on their last visit when she had snapped Emma's sword and fixed it back, the little soul had boldly asked to see the Queen again.

This had been brought to the brunette's attention by her trusted friend Tinkerbell many years ago. The little pleas to be reunited with her guardian angel. Of course Snow had thrown a fit that delighted Regina. Upon hearing of the demands voiced by the Princess, brown eyes had softened. Then when the twat of a mother had been known to break down over it, the Queen had smiled wickedly. Because she was quite aware at that point where this would lead. To more meetings in the future whether either party wished it or not. And to prevent further meetings, they had imprisoned her Majesty.

**THE FREAK.**

**THE MONSTER.**

**THE EVIL QUEEN.**

Had they any idea how such titles could deeply cut her and cause so much pain?

Were they aware of how their very words evolved her into those titles?

Regina often felt so shattered when she thought of such labels.

But then Emma always managed to see past those titles, to see past her barriers.

Emma was the only one who completely saw the fragile woman she was. Learning to tap into her soul and bring out a part of her no one else could.

Sinking lower into the apple scented water, she squeezed her eyes shut and envisioned a particular person standing in the room. What began as a soft daydream quickly turned into a deepened fantasy as her mind almost slipped away. Pushing herself up, she choked on air, trying to breathe again for the intensity of imagining such a presence in close proximity was more than enough for her weak mental state.

Toes pointed, she gripped the edges of the green tub, legs parted, knees kinked. Her chest would not cease heaving uncontrollably, simply because a heart could only be caged for so long. The very organ in question wished to leap out of its constraints and beat freely again. But something was preventing it from doing so. Something was holding her back.

* * *

xxx

The very first thing that Emma fixed her eyes upon whilst stirring was the contours of a woman standing just near the fire.

Warm sunlight cascaded into the room and still the air was chilly. However, the honey colored skin was utterly flawless even with the deepened scar just under the older woman's left arm. The black and red ink of her tattoos snaked all the way down between soft thighs that were exposed as she warmed herself before the fire. Toeing the green wool carpet, Regina ran fingers through wet black hair, short and choppy. Her lips remained parted and Emma couldn't see anything more than the glorious curve of her perfect body from the back.

But her mind immediately filled in the rest.

Burying her face deeper into the green covers, emerald eyes roamed the Queen's body boldly.

Breathless.

She couldn't breathe after realizing what her heart had been missing all these months. That night when they made love, their skins glistening with sweat, arms twisting between each other. Cries of pleasure and pain. She had buried those memories but the aching was resurfacing once more. The need to at least allow her eyes to wander where her hands could not.

Regina began to hum.

It was her way of relaxing a stiff body and mind. If it was one thing about her magic, it was the fact that the easy surge came when she was either riled up with emotion or completely peaceful. Getting into that comfort zone had taken a grand amount of effort over the past year. Now, after the soothing sounds of her humming filled the air, magic coursed through veins that were burning.

On fire.

Wishing to be close to someone.

Wanting to be held close and comforted.

Soothed.

Lifting her arms slightly, she wished for red and ended up being wrapped in green. For the umpteenth time over the past few months, Maleficent's obsession with the color had begun to affect Regina's magic and its choices. Everything she conjured up was dipped into green. Even her lace panties.

"Fuck," she inhaled deeply, eyes closed and was about to wish something else.

"I like it," Emma said from the bed, hugging the pillow that was incredulously softer than any other she had ever felt.

Stiffening, Regina snapped her stare to the bed and gasped.

She wasn't fast enough though.

Managing to capture a full view of exactly what she had visualized like the back of her hand, Emma gazed at full breasts that were like three times hers. Gorgeous and even appearing so soft from across a room. Her mind had wandered back to the feel of them, just as the Queen gracefully waved her arms and the green was changed to red. A blood red. A gown with a high neckline and bell cut sleeves.

Shakily summoning up black leather gloves, she turned her back on the blonde and remained silent. The darn flick of her hand wasn't enough to put black leather boots unto her aching feet. So she had to sit like any other magic deprived being and slip them on one after the other.

Rising from the bed, Emma yawed widely behind a hand and stretched. The stiff muscles in her legs and back made her immediately cry out. In a flash, Regina was crossing the room until she realized how her reflexes could be hazardous. Stopping about a foot from the bed, she stared at the younger woman, eyes wide.

"What is it?" the Queen asked with worry clouding her brown eyes.

"No, it's my body. I think I'm too stiff. Ugh. It really hurts," the blonde groaned. "I feel as if I've been flung repeatedly against a wall."

"I can..." Regina's chest heaved. She swallowed hard. "I can soothe the pain. If you...so desire."

"Please," Emma pleaded. "Make it stop." Tears clouded her emerald eyes.

Stiffly approaching the bed, the brunette rubbed her palms together. She sat on the edge neatly and stared at a blue, long sleeved shirt that was three buttons undone, barely exposing the swell of milk white breasts.

"Where does it hurt exactly?" she asked hoarsely.

Emma clutched her back and groaned.

Hesitating, the younger woman stared back and wondered how in the world they had actually managed to reach a point like there. Where they were completely awkward around each other after sharing such a deeply intimate part of a lifetime.

"Can I..." Regina blinked. Her chest heaved and she avoided eye contact.

"Can you what?" Emma's throat ached.

"Touch you," the brunette swallowed hard, "do I have...permission?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous," the blonde said in disbelief. "Of course you can."

Gloved hands attempted to initiate a magical healing session but Emma reached out to grab them. Slowly, she tugged off the leather, their eyes locked on each other and rested them in the Queen's lap.

What followed was a moment for both of them that drew two aching hearts closer together. So close, they eventually felt how their bodies eased together and relaxed.

Lying on her back, Emma's black pants remained on whilst hands radiating with magic moved across sore thighs. Weakly at first, the Queen had to try so hard to focus because of the actuality of the moment. She didn't quite provide a lasting effect from the first try. However, if it was something Emma was always good at, it was the fact that she could read the brunette's mind. Realizing that something had to be done. Noticing the lack of composure.

"So you wouldn't believe how I ended up outside last night," she began, trying to start up a conversation between them. Emma hoped that distracting Regina would help. Forcing out a small smile, she waited.

Brown eyes fixated on her. "How did you?"

"Well," the blonde pointed her toes whilst the magical waves grew warmer, "I was reading in Ruby's room. And I heard something mewing outside. So I got up and went to the window..."

Regina blinked.

"And there was this kitten, a black and white one with the greenest eyes I have ever seen." Her cheeks began to glow. "He was soaked through and -"

"You just had to jump out like a hooligan and save the wicked lump of fur," the Queen interrupted. Her brown eyes were intense and the younger woman could feel them burning into hers.

"I mean, they always run when cornered by a stranger. Into the forest he ran and I chased after him."

"Emma, you could have died," the brunette's voice trembled. "You aren't familiar with the path through those trees. The rain was heavy enough to have an expert lose his way. In addition to that, the dam broke."

"I know," she lowered her eyes as hands traveled downwards. "It was stupid of me."

"It was utterly out of order on your part," Regina scolded her but not in a severe voice. "To act so recklessly. Was there even a kitten? Or were you simply trying to put yourself in danger's way?"

"I wouldn't," Emma said, frowning. "You know I wouldn't."

"That's quite laughable coming from a woman who ran away from home and tried to fight off a pack of bandits with a knife," brown eyes flicked back to her hands, black gloves resting in her lap.

"Look, my knife is more than capable of doing a lot of damage," Emma said defensively. "I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you."

"Just like your little wooden sword," Regina said sarcastically, smiling too.

Suddenly, emerald eyes blinked as if something severe had been thought of. The Queen watched closely and studied a face that had changed slightly. Something had washed over Emma.

"What is it?" she asked, quite worried. "Did I hurt you?" Removing her hands immediately, they were rung.

"No, no," the blonde shook her head, blinking fast. "It's just..." she stared at the older woman in awe.

Regina waited, holding her breath.

"I remember," Emma said in a whisper.

"You remember...what?" the brunette asked, frowning. "Last night's events?"

"You in the castle. I stopped you. It was so long ago," her head was shaken. She clutched the sheets. "You had a sword and you broke mine then fixed it. I remember you...giving me that hip holster."

Brown eyes grew wide.

"My guardian angel," Emma said softly, gazing into the Queen's face struck with disbelief. "Just like when you rescued me that night. I mean, my knife could have done damage but you just happened to be going that way and saw me."

"I gave you that knife," Regina hoarsely admitted, her chest aching from emotion.

The blonde stared back, completely astonished. It couldn't be. How in the world could that be possible?

"On your sixteenth birthday," the older woman began, "I had Tinkerbell deliver it under your pillow, wrapped in red satin."

"The unmarked gift." Swallowing hard, she could only stare back as the memories came rushing back. "I never told my parents about it and believed that one of the maids had given me. But it was..."

"Me. Yes." Regina nodded, licking her lips. "I am quite sorry that there wasn't a card with a note. But any chances of being detected would have been detrimental for me. Arming you with a knife. Surely that would have ruffled your mother up."

"Yeah, but that knife helped me so much over the past three years. I haven't harmed anyone with it. Although I came close enough," she still wouldn't give up on that night. Regina actually smiled. "But I've used it to cut stuff, lots of stuff. No wonder Belle said that it's a very expensive looking knife."

"The blade is enchanted."

"Really?"

"Yes. It can never cut you. And if you will it, your intruder will feel the sharp burn after its incision, like the lick of flames. It is attached to your emotions."

"Kind of like a mood ring?" Emma was in awe still.

"Perhaps. But it is a very dangerous weapon. I gave you that knife because I knew from the first time we met that you weren't capable of hurting someone without a reason. Such a person you are, it takes a grand amount of anger and pain to use a weapon. And that gift from me was to arm you in case the situation arose, like that night," Regina nodded, "when by chance, my driver did not take that road."

"Honestly, they would have harmed me."

"No one will ever harm you once I'm alive," the Queen stated, her eyes burning. "No matter what happens between us," her voice faltered.

"Regina..." Emma said softly, her eyes stinging.

"I will always protect you. Always. And if you choose for us to go our separate ways, then still I will have no choice but to guard you because my heart..." her chest heaved. "My heart wishes it."

Sitting up, the blonde drew nearer and noted how the Queen pulled back slightly. She took warm hands between hers and squeezed them, watching how the older woman's chest heaved uncontrollably from making contact. Then folding legs under her that had stopped aching, she moved in closer and rested their cheeks together. Her hand was lifted to run through short, choppy black hair. Pulling the brunette in closer as she felt how the other woman's body melted from her touch.

"I meant what I said last night," Emma whispered, pressing her lips unto soft tendrils. "As stupid as it is, it took a near death experience to wake me up but if I'm to die tomorrow, Regina, I don't want to go without knowing what it would feel like to be with you again. Completely. And I can't live even a day longer, dreaming about kissing you -"

"Emma..." the brunette said in a husky voice.

"No, I'm serious." Resting their foreheads together, Regina trembled in her grasp, arms wrapping around her. "I'm really serious. How could I ever doubt your feelings for me when you show so much whilst we're together? From the day I walked away and ended what we...still have, I should have known. That something was wrong."

The Queen's face contorted as she fought to keep their lips apart, tears clouding her eyes. "Emma, it was horrible," she croaked, "it was...painful, so painful to be without you." She choked on a sob.

Holding the brunette's face between her hands, the younger woman bit her lips and watched such a strong person, the strongest person she had ever know crumble easily.

"I was so terrified," Regina cried hoarsely, "I didn't know...what to do. I didn't know if you wished to see me. Or if you would believe me if I spoke the truth. Seeing you with...him...killed me slowly. And I wanted to just -"

"Don't," Emma interrupted, staring into brown eyes. "Don't you dare say it. Don't think about it. I want you to look at me and do as I always told you. Feel the moment. Feel what's happening now."

"I..."

"You what?" the blonde's voice was tender. "What is it, babe? Tell me."

Lowering her eyes, tears leaked down and wet Emma's lap. "I don't deserve...you. I don't deserve...love. It's not for someone like me. I'm too...demented."

"Hey," lifting a tear stained face, Emma brought their eyes together, "if you're demented then we're both demented. We're utterly mad, okay? We have no idea what the hell we're doing but we're going to do it anyway. Because our hearts want us to."

Moving her face closer, Regina ached for a kiss. She couldn't control herself.

Emma noted the desire for that moment and managed to stand up. Then taking the Queen's hands, she pulled her up and led them to small balcony overlooking the forest that had been beaten by a storm. The fresh smell of wet grass was enough to spin her mind. Pulling Regina in closer, she captured the older woman's face between her hands and softly pressed their lips together.

As always, that particular moment was breathless. Without sparing a second, they both moved in and kissed each other deeply, so deep, one curled into the other's arms. Her knees grew weak. Regina tilted Emma's face and savored the taste of lips that were soft and sweet. Unearthing moans from within her that had been buried inside for a long time. She ran her fingers through blonde hair and pulled back as they both stared breathlessly at each other, lips parted. Then moving in again, the kiss escalated into one that was passionate.

Bringing in a tray with light breakfast, Maleficent froze by the doorway and gazed up the scene with wide eyes.

Surely she was being tricked! How on earth could that be possible?

Was that really Emma Swan kissing her heartbroken friend at last?

Squinting, she realized that it was so and blinked several times, hoping to wipe away any particles capable of clouding one's eyes enough to cause delusions. But the kissing continued. Blonde hair fluttering in the wind as their bodies were pressed together.

"Oh my love," Maleficent whispered, smiling widely. "Oh how I am so thrilled. At last you are contented."

She left before things escalated further, the tray remaining upon the table just near the door.

Trembling fingers tugged off Emma's blue shirt from her shoulders, exposing smooth skin.

Regina pressed kisses along the younger woman's shoulder, keeping them close as their bodies fitted perfectly together. Breathless, her chest heaved when she inhaled vanilla and strawberries, wondering how the rain couldn't have washed away that fully.

"Wait," Emma choked, taking a hold of the Queen's shoulders and nuzzling their cheeks together. Her neck was sucked softly, toes pointing in her boots. "Let's..." she licked her lips, bringing Regina's face to the front, and staring into brown eyes that were softened, "let's take things slow."

"Okay," was all she could manage, losing her voice.

"No, please don't get upset," the blonde said hoarsely, resting their foreheads together. "It's not that I don't want this right now. It's just that we're too revved up right now and we're still a bit weak from what happened. Especially me after last night."

"I...want...you," Regina's voice was so husky, she tingled Emma's pores. "Now."

"Oh so the Queen is demanding that she must have her knight now?" emerald eyes shone. She smiled. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." Regina licked her lips.

"As much as I want to kiss all the way from where your tattoos start just between here," she rested her fingers between full breasts through a green gown, "all the way down south, I'll fight the urge until later."

"You can have me later," her fingers closed around the top of Emma's pants, eyes lowered, "but I want you now."

"Not after we take a walk and talk and get something to eat," the blonde took a hold of the Queen's hands and held them, smiling. "You need to eat. I need to feed you and make sure that you get strong again."

"I wasn't the one who chased after a devil and ended up getting dipped into water last night," Regina sassed. "Spare me the pity."

Detaching herself from the brunette's grasp, Emma slipped into the room. "Patience, my Queen. This sexy body isn't going anywhere."

Regina smiled, hugging herself as she followed the mischievous young woman inside. "Of course it isn't going anywhere. It's mine. All of it."

Swallowing hard, emerald eyes grew wide.

* * *

Xxx

"I call it end game," Maleficent said that evening, placing a pack of cards upon the polished oak table. She was playing a game with the Queen. "The result of having two people destined to be with each other to the very end. That's my idea of a happy ending."

"Quite intriguing, love is," Henry noted from his chair near the fireplace, a copy of 'The Man Who Was Thursday: A Nightmare' parted on his lap. "We never know where the journey may take us."

Maleficent eyed Emma standing by the window, the heavy green curtains billowing in the wind. She played a card and glanced at Regina. Her friend's eyes were fixated upon the young woman. More than half the evening, that was the spectacle. To watch such a tortured spirit become captivated in the mere presence of someone else.

"Your turn," she said, smiling.

Regina startled a bit in her chair and turned to the table. "Yes. Forgive me." She sighed, studying her hand. "I am distracted."

"What are you thinking of her?" Maleficent leaned over the table and asked in a whisper. "Do share a small paragraph with me. Perhaps in poetry form, your heart will sing better."

"Must you be so intrusive?" the Queen smirked.

"Oh I must, my dear." The older blonde played a card and smiled. "Your turn."

The chance was taken. Brown eyes flicked to blonde hair fluttering lightly in the wind. Lightning streaked the sky beyond the window. Without realizing it, Regina immediately lost herself again in the scene and forgot the game.

Maleficent groaned. "If your attention keeps drawing to somewhere else, perhaps we should end the game."

"No, please don't," her Majesty pleaded, turning back once more.

"Then let's place the table right near the window?" Maleficent smiled mischievously.

"You imp."

"What is it about Emma Swan that captures your fullest attention?" this was asked in a whisper.

Regina sighed, fixing her cards.

"Who dominates in bed?"

"Here we go," the Queen played a card.

"Because if someone can actually dominate you, then by all means, she is worthy of such praise."

"Play the game, you wicked green dragon."

"She isn't manly. That's certain." Maleficent played a card. "Very feminine. I don't see how anyone can attach masculine traits to a woman. A woman is a woman. Whether she chooses to be quite strenuous then allow her the merit. Wearing boyish clothes is another chance for many to ascertain an inclination to a particular gender."

"It is rather an interesting topic, you started there, Mally," Henry noted, lifting his eyes from the book. "I find it fascinating, the prejudiced minds that exist these days."

"Call me old fashioned for suggesting such a thing. But a woman who rides a horse is not manly. She is simply uplifting in her appearance upon the steed."

Emma listened silently.

"I have heard women speak of such things in an ill fashion," Henry agreed. He cleared his throat. "My ex wife for instance, always labeled her Majesty as manly because she chose to ride horses or was more an outdoor kind of young woman."

"Oh Cora was such a wretch," Maleficent waved the thought off. "Rest her soul but the torture she put my poor Queen through. I bet she's turning in her grave after discovering this new glorious attachment."

"One would think that it would prove her suspicions correct after all."

The blonde standing by the window frowned, now realizing that Regina's mother had been a very stern woman on gender roles.

"After all, she did claim that my Queen wouldn't get married to a suitable man."

"Well she obviously is choking on those words in the afterlife," Maleficent said crossly. "Such a wretch she was."

"I suggest a chance of topic, please," Regina spoke up hoarsely, eyes lowered. "My anger is raging by the second."

"Let's invite Emma to sit beside you," the older blonde suggested again with a mischievous grin. Her words were only for the two of them.

"Play the game and refrain from distracting me."

"Emma, my love!" Maleficent called out. Hearing her name, the person who was addressed looked into the room. A hand was waved. "Come hither! Draw a chair closer. Your Queen wishes to have you not an inch further than necessary."

Smiling, her cheeks blushed. "And what about the game? I might distract her."

"You are capable of doing such a thing wherever you stand, wherever you are. Even if you were in Granny's cottage tonight." Maleficent's eyes were shining. "So please draw a chair closer and give my best friend the chance of admiring your face up close."

"I'm afraid that she might turn red as her gown if I only sit nearer," Emma said.

Henry chuckled, reading his book.

"Do me the honors of seeing my Queen blush then," Maleficent pleaded. "I haven't seen such a thing in a long time. Come to think of it," the woman frowned, turning to Regina, "I have never seen you blush or grow weak in the knees, you guarded flower! Surely you are capable of blushing and having your voice tremble from love?"

Regina remained silent but smiled. She played her card.

"Oh you must come over at once, Emma!" Maleficent urged, beckoning. "I must see this side of a Queen many relate to as made of stone."

The second the young woman drew a chair closer and sat next to the brunette, the latter immediately forgot that it was her turn. Staring at the table, she seemed to be lost entirely. Even the aim of the game had been chased away and her fingers were uncertain as to how to even place a card upon the table.

All of this was watched by her friend with wild fascination.

Emma on the other hand sat just there without saying a word. Legs slightly parted, she gazed upon the game and waited. And when the woman to her left hadn't played, her throat was cleared.

"Your turn, your Majesty," she said, smiling.

Regina glanced at her. She blinked. "I'm assessing my hand, Miss Swan."

"Funny that you refer to every other woman as Lady this and Lady that," Emma said, folding her arms and smiling still, "but with me, it's Miss."

The Queen's cheeks slightly turned red. Maleficent stared at them in awe.

"Am I not...LADY...enough for you?"

Maleficent's eyes widened. She almost forgot her turn and played directly.

"You are very ladylike, my love," Regina said in her husky voice, eyes focused upon the table. "I just wish to separate you from any other woman I have the good fortune of being acquainted with."

"By far the most romantic reply," Maleficent licked her lips.

"Makes sense then," Emma admitted.

"Miss Swan," Regina teased, smiling.

"Lady Mills."

"Princess Emma." The brunette played her card, cheeks glowing.

"Queen Regina."

"Vanilla."

"Apple."

Maleficent's eyes were wide as saucers as she witnessed the playfulness between the two ladies.

"Another thing I have often thought of in my quiet moments," Henry piped up, having no clue or never quite listening into the conversation occurring at the card table.

"What is it, dear?" Maleficent smiled at him.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"If such a thing exists, my dear Henry," Maleficent answered, "then you and I will meet this other half when we are on our death beds or beyond the grave."

"Oh stop it," Regina scolded her friend, scowling. "You'll find that person way before that time."

"Not everyone is as lucky as you, Lady Mills," the older blonde addressed her Queen with a wicked smile.

"Who do you speak of when you refer to me being lucky?" Regina frowned, smiling barely, her brown eyes anywhere else but on the woman beside her. "Surely you must be mistaken?"

"I say punish her tonight for such a speech," Maleficent leaned into Emma's side and whispered. "Do you understand?"

"I might break a promise I made earlier today with her after what was just said," the young woman teased.

Regina immediately turned to her companion, eyes widening.

"I am the luckiest woman in the realm," she said hoarsely, drowning in a distinct shade of emerald. "You're not mistaken."

Maleficent stared back in shock. "Oh here we go!"

They stared at each other until one couldn't muffle her feelings enough. Growing quite flustered, she found it uneasy to sit in one attitude suddenly. Her gloved hands twisted under the table, growing sweaty even in such a cold weather. Her throat ached from emotion and toes curled within black knee high boots.

Emma noted the change and her chest heaved.

"It is my drawing room and I feel as if I am a rude intruder," Maleficent said softly, gazing at the two lovers. But somehow, her words weren't even heard by the two women. "Oh Henry, find me a woman as captivating as Miss Swan. Look how our Queen gazes at her. Quite a wonderful picture to paint."

Henry turned his face and studied the scene with a smile. "There is no other like Emma Swan, I'm afraid. Isn't that so, my Queen?"

"Agreed," Regina said softly, gazing at the young woman in question.

* * *

xxx

Later that evening, the actual idea of taking things slow was taken advantage of by her Majesty.

As the wind blew in from a thunderous night, slipping under the door leading out to the balcony and creeping inside, both of them remained on the bed. Facing each other and fully clothed, eyes were glued together, nothing said. The rain came down heavy, beating upon the castle walls. But this time, Emma was safe. She wasn't drowning in ice cold water but brown eyes that reminded her of melting chocolates. Eyelashes fluttered when the seconds slipped by. Heart beats taking on a pace that was slow.

"Is this...what you want us to...do for the rest of the night?" Regina asked. "Not that I mind it."

"Do you like the rain?" Emma switched the conversation.

"Yes. Very much so."

"Ruby always claims that a lot of babies are made during a weather like this," Emma smiled, a hand tucked under her cheek. "The rain is so soothing. People feel deeply about each other during it."

"Babies," Regina said, her throat closing up.

"Yep, cute, cuddly angels." Emma reached out and played with black hair.

"Right," the brunette turned unto her back and stared up at the ceiling covered in green tapestry.

"I'd love to have one of my own," the younger woman moved nearer and rested her chin upon Regina's left shoulder. "Some day."

With a small nod, the Queen remained silent.

Emma noted the awkward silence and blinked. "I mean, we can adopt, you know."

"Adopt...what?" Regina asked, her chest filling up with emotion.

"A baby, silly!" the blonde nuzzled her face into dark hair. "You and me."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I should become a mother?"

The question startled her at first and then obviously a positive response was conjured up.

"What the hell? Of course! Yeah, you should! You'd be the best mother ever!"

"I don't believe there is any truth in those words, Emma. I have a very stained past and my current mind is never at ease. At best, I am never sure of what I am capable of. As twisted as it might sound, I am a villain."

"Just stop it," Emma said, taking the brunette's hand into hers.

"What in the world would I tell a child if we adopt?" brown eyes turned to the woman at her side. "About my villainous ways? Hurting people and destroying happy endings? Which child will love a demented bed time story such as that?"

"Are you that kind of person now?" Emma simply asked.

"No, but -"

"Then shut up about it," the younger woman silenced the Queen. "Stop talking utter madness and believe that no matter what, your past doesn't make you who you are. The main fact that you managed to pull through and you're still alive. And you're capable of loving me. That's enough to tell any child."

Regina remained silent after that, staring up at the ceiling. The rain filled the silence.

"Ruby said that she has a friend that's...gay. And the friend and her lover used a donor to have a child. You know, like having a guy...donate and -"

"I am aware of what it means," Regina said stiffly. "And no. Nothing in relation to the opposite sex must come between us."

"I was only trying to tell you what I heard," Emma said frowning, "geez, you don't have to be all moody about it."

"Then don't speak of the topic, please."

"Why are you so touchy about the topic of babies?"

"Leave it at that."

"I will not leave it at that," Emma pressed on, studying the other woman's face. "What happened with you and babies?"

"Nothing happened."

Thunder rolled above.

"Did one try to kill you or something? Are you afraid of them? Don't you want us to have one in the future?"

Regina didn't answer. Too many questions. Too many. Questions that led to one source, a part of her that deeply hurt.

Emma sighed. "Okay, fine. So much for my idea of us having a family then."

"You speak of a family as if it is something I am familiar with," Regina said to the ceiling, her chest aching. "I never grew up within a perfect family. I don't know what a family is."

"Then I can change that," the blonde said. "That's my point."

"Stop being so optimistic."

"Well one of us has to!"

"I can't give you a family in any respect."

"You're such a hard head sometimes, I just want to slap some hope into you." Emma glared back. "Yeah we can have one. All you have to do is accept the idea. But no, you can't do it."

"How can I accept the thought of having a baby between us when many years ago, that privilege was taken from me?" Tears stung her eyes but she held them back, anger curling up inside like wisps of red smoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"I cannot have a child," Regina said hoarsely. "I never can."

Emma lifted her head from the pillow and gazed into wet eyes. Gently caressing a beautiful face with cupped fingers, she bit her lips. Surely that was the entire hurt behind the conversation to begin with. The fact that the brunette couldn't have a baby. And she now felt really stupid for starting the topic.

"What happened?" the blonde asked softly. "Is it natural or did something bad happen?"

"The latter," Regina replied stiffly, a gloved right hand resting on her stomach by reflex. She swallowed. "Emma, many years ago, as you do not know my mother, thank goodness, something that could be labeled as simply idiotic on my part occurred. She wished to marry me off to a man, for the purpose of continuing her family line. In other words, I was seen from quite a young age, as an advantage to be taken care of. Making me a Queen and having me produce royal heirs. I detested the thought of it, having to fall in love with a man, and to rely on him for such a thing. Added to that..." the brunette's eyes fluttered close, "I felt as if...as if there would always be someone better for me in the future. Someone worth waiting for."

Tears filled Emma's eyes. She smiled a bit and rested her head upon the older woman's breasts.

"So I didn't think before I acted. I wanted to spite her without realizing that I was also spiting myself. I concocted a potion to...end...it...all."

"A potion?" the blonde gasped.

"Yes. I drank it. She reminded me how stupid I was to believe anything would spite her. I did exactly what she wanted in other words. And after excruciating pain, that part of me is non-existent."

Emma remained silent afterwards, studying a face that grew paler. She couldn't believe that a mother would do something like that to her daughter. After all, Snow would never try such a thing.

What kind of monster manipulated their child to a dead end like that? Out of spite? All of this she wished to voice but refused to because her parents always taught her to respect people. This woman had been Regina's mother. And at the end of the day, whether hated, she still remained the Queen's mother. Plus she didn't want an angry Cora to haunt her now, did she?

"This is where you say something to me," Regina croaked, startling the younger woman out of her thoughts. "Anything to...fill me with hope. That I can stop feeling so empty inside and have hope. I really want a hope speech right now after confessing."

"If I had...magic," Emma said suddenly, sparking up interest in the brunette. "Could it be possible for us to somehow combine our magic and..."

"And what?"

"About what we were talking...about earlier..."

"You mean...starting a family?"

"Yeah, could magic do something like that?"

Brown eyes widened. "Are you actually thinking about defying the forces of nature?"

"Don't look at me like that," the blonde pouted, "I know it sounds insane but you said to give you a hope speech. And I'm trying."

"So...you...want...me to...use my magic to conjure up a baby between us?"

"Can you try?" Emma seemed so eager, Regina was dumbstruck.

"Surely you aren't serious?"

"Look at my face," the blonde pointed, "am I not serious enough?"

The Queen laughed hoarsely. "My dear, I have never heard of such a thing. I have been delving into magic for years and crossing boundaries no one else has stepped over. And I have never come across..."

Suddenly, the Dark One's words rang out in her mind like a haunting tune. Many months ago in her castle when he declared that Emma would be her undoing as based on the prophecy. And there was a mention of babies. Between two women, the thought at the time had been quite ludicrous. And now to have it come up back again, surely something was quite puzzling here.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to love me still?" Emma said softly, allowing their eyes to meet.

Regina frowned, snapping her attention back to the room. "What is it?"

"Don't worry, it's not about any other guy or anything like that," the blonde said, their bodies glued together. "It's something that happened since I was a kid. And then it happened again when I met you and I didn't know what to make of it. And it...happened again a couple days ago."

Holding her breath, brown eyes widened. "Does it have anything to do with...us?"

"No, nothing that will hurt you. Trust me. But I think in a way, it has everything to do with you. I'm not sure though."

"Tell me," the brunette urged. "Go on."

"Promise you wouldn't be mad at me because I never told you," Emma said, staring intently at the older woman.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" Regina frowned.

"Because I think it's the reason why my parents constantly want us to never be together."

"What?" the brunette's voice had been lowered. She stared back. "Oh now I'm fully intrigued. And no, I understand your decision to conceal it from me, whatever it is. I can never be angry at you."

Before continuing, she took some time to gather herself. And as the rain gradually eased into a drizzle, the wind wasn't so severe.

"Regina, I think that..." Emma swallowed, the fingers upon her left hand were splayed and she studied them, "I think that I can use magic."

The Queen stared back in astonishment.


	19. The Power Of Love

She tried to focus really hard on the yellow sunflower that Regina grasped between gloved fingers. Emerald eyes squinted, brown boots firmly planted upon the wet grass. The wind came in and whipped her hair about but there wasn't any kind of distraction. Just the concentration that was tried upon and was desiring of a result. The need to make something happen.

"Focus, Emma," the brunette said from a few yards away, holding out the creation of nature. "Feel what you wish to do with your mind and will it. Go on."

Shoulders hunched, the blonde hopped on the spot and tried to relax, flexing her fingers. Then standing there, her face was washed over with a strained expression and the lesson began again.

Very soon, the yellow petals fluttered slightly but it was only the wind. Sighing, Regina lowered her hands and they both locked eyes with each other.

"Oh come on!" Emma stared back, "I can keep trying. I've got lots of time left."

"I don't believe there is anything there," the Queen folded her arms and smirked.

"What?" emerald eyes widened. "There is! I know there is!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Look, I have it, okay? I know I do because I can feel it."

"What you feel is a tickle of emotion and nothing else. Possibly the sprout of youth."

"Why don't you believe me?" Emma was frustrated, standing there with her arms outstretched. "I'm telling you I can move things. I've done it."

"We've been standing here for over an hour, dear," Regina reminded her, "and this flower has only been moved by the wind."

"So much for you trusting me when I'm telling the truth," the blonde's throat ached.

Suddenly, Regina had an idea.

Many years ago, the Dark One had been her teacher, that was known. His method of teaching magic had been brutal but pushing limits always seemed to provide a result. There was always a need to attach one's emotions to a particular person, memory or object. A situation that could spark enough feelings inside to fuel one's magic.

Her focus had been Daniel and his death caused by Emma's foolish mother. Over the years, hatred and vengeance had driven magic like hot flames through her body. She was consumed by such anger, felt no remorse and caused pain easily.

But in Emma's, it could be highly possible that the situation should be approached in the same way but in a different light. Perhaps instead of anger, which the blonde most likely had a slice of it inside of her, she could focus on the next best thing.

"I can do it," Emma said again, standing there and appearing rather like a child. "You've got to believe me."

Regina sighed. "Alright, I believe you. Come closer."

Without even asking questions, the blonde approached her and stood there waiting.

The Queen took a step forward and took a hold of hunched shoulders. Then turning the younger woman around, she moved in and wrapped her hands around a warm body. Immediately Emma melted into her touch, stepping back, head tilted slightly whilst she savored the moment.

"Over the years," Regina began softly, entwining their fingers and lifting their hands, "I have tapped into an emotion that was destructive to me, just to fuel my magic. And that was anger and hatred. Since you're quite opposite, I believe that you have only one option left to bring forward any magic inside of you."

"What's that?" eyes fluttering open, Emma's chest heaved because she was so close to the brunette, fitting perfectly into her.

"I want you to focus on the way you feel about me," the older woman said hoarsely, "about us."

"You mean...love?"

"Yes. Keep your hands outstretched," Regina untangled their fingers and wrapped her arms snugly around Emma's midsection, pulling them in as close as could be managed. Nuzzling her face inside blonde hair that smelt like strawberries, she pressed her lips unto the younger woman's left ear. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'd fall if you let me go," Emma said in a breathless manner. "My knees are so weak right now." She laughed nervously.

"Very good." Regina smiled and moved a hand lower, keeping the other one firmly under a small bosom. "Now focus on the apple tree right next to the gate. The one to the left. Are you doing that?"

Emma nodded. She swallowed.

"I want you to focus on any apple on that tree, snap it from it's branch. And bring it here."

"I don't think I -"

"Yes," Regina hissed, her warm breath making the blonde tremble, "you can. You can do it. Are you focusing on an apple?"

"I am."

"Good. Now I'm going to remind you of something that should bring forth a powerful surge of emotion for you. Filling you up to a point where your mind becomes stronger, your heart beats faster."

"It's already beating the hell out of itself," Emma said, her chest heaving uncontrollably.

The wind caressed their faces but still they could feel the heat rising up between them and it couldn't be buried.

"Keep your eyes on the apple, understood?"

"Yeah, I'm looking."

"The first time you kissed me, Emma," Regina began in a voice that was husky and enough to consume the blonde immediately with feelings, "do you remember that night? Don't say anything. Just allow the feelings inside of you to come forward. Let it wash over you."

The younger woman's lips parted and she felt her heart rate increase after that night came back like a tidal wave. Just after discovering the bonfire and being led away from it. The Queen wishing them not to take things too fast but she wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss Regina so much, it had to be done. And she had done it.

"The passion that you felt for me, when we kissed. That you still feel. Even now, you're aware of how much passes us when our lips meet. And that night when I made love to you..."

Emerald eyes widened. She focused on the apple and wasn't even aware of the branch snapping because her mind was roaring with memories.

"Just as you wish me to touch you all over again," Regina said hoarsely, "to have you remember what my hands felt like all over you. Right now..." she lowered her left hand and saw the apple hover between the branches. Brown eyes widened. "Focus on how you feel about me, Emma. How you want me more than anyone else. How I make you feel, unearthing passion within you that you cannot control."

The apple inched slowly towards them.

"It's inside you, Emma. That bond between us. Your magic. Focus on it. Focus on your love for me."

The blonde watched the fruit draw nearer and she stared at it in disbelief. Into her right hand it came easily, and trembling fingers closed around the redness. Stunned, she held it and couldn't believe what had happened.

"I did it," she whispered.

"Yes, you did." The Queen blinked back tears and savored the actuality of what had occurred. "You're...amazing."

"So are you," turning on the spot, Emma faced the older woman and she couldn't breathe still.

Unable to control herself, Regina's chest heaved. Moving forward, she pressed her lips unto soft pink ones and held them there. Holding a kiss. Savoring the intimacy. It was then when Emma's eyes fluttered close and she completely forgot about the apple. The poor thing fell unto the wet, luscious grass as she parted red stained lips and enacted a passionate kiss. One that curled her toes further and made her knees grow weaker.

Running fingers through blonde hair, Regina found herself melting into a moment that had to be continued. They had to share another moment before the carriage came to take the younger woman back home to the Charmings' kingdom.

"If I leave here," Emma whispered, their faces dancing from passion, "and I don't get the chance to kiss you all over, I'm going to go completely insane by only thinking of it."

"Then let's send you off with something to add unto what we already have," the Queen said, taking a hold of the younger woman's hands.

Into the castle they went, and with a wave of her hand, Regina closed the door as Emma's laughing eyes searched the interior.

Very soon, she was walked backwards, hands tugging her shirt off, unbuckling black pants. Stripped down to her undergarments, brown eyes roamed a figure that was beyond beautiful, milk white breasts that remained hidden behind a black vest. She had no bra on. Not even a corset. It made the Queen's chest heave when she noted the outline of erect nipples.

Reaching behind her, the buckles were undone with trembling fingers. Regina appeared so beautiful before Emma, the blonde was stunned.

Tossing short, dark hair around, her black, wide flowing skirt fell unto the ground and she stepped out of it, moving in closer. Fingers fluttered around her corset. It was then when Emma took a hold of them, their eyes glued to each other, and sending a signal that she wished to do the undressing. She wanted to make the most of it. And it was done exactly like that.

"Oh so you wish to take control?"

"More than ever," the blonde licked her lips.

"Then do just that."

Turning the brunette around and pulling her close, Emma loosened the lacing that was pulled tight. She couldn't breathe. Hands reached behind and held unto her waist, pulling them in closer. Moving their bodies together in a slow rhythm. Feeling each other.

Lips parted, Regina felt trembling fingers help her out of the black corset. It was discarded of, tossed unto the bed.

She moaned when warm hands cupped her full breasts, face lifted to the ceiling as Emma's mouth sucked her neck. Passion blinded them when they tumbled unto the bed covered in green, and as much as she wanted to dominate, the blonde was allowed to do anything she wished.

Realizing that she had the advantage, Emma made the most of it.

She lowered her mouth between warm legs that parted easily and very soon, the Queen was twisting from the oncoming waves of pleasure. Eyes squeezed shut, Regina lifted her hips and gripped the bed frame behind whilst she was sucked and bitten in a tormenting fashion. Over and over again, she convulsed from reaching that moment of bliss and drowning in it. Her mind was twisted and unhinged. Fingers entered her and began thrusting whilst she wrapped trembling legs around a body already soaked from sweat.

"Harder," her hoarse voice pleaded, their bodies moving together.

Holding up blonde hair, brown eyes stared into emerald ones when she was given exactly what was desired. Kinked fingers began to thrust deeper and faster until her mind was blinded. It was enough to make Emma feel how closer she was to the edge than before. So that when she felt how tight Regina closed around her fingers, the moment was unnerving.

Reaching between them, the brunette began to intimately massage between soft legs that were wet enough already. And just when she felt herself about to be pushed over the edge, Emma was twisted around and ended up at the bottom. Their legs tangled together, fingers were thrusting into each other and very soon, their bodies convulsed from waves of pleasure that were intense.

This time though, Emma managed to push Regina so hard, her brown eyes widened. Grinding their hips together, the older woman cried out, throwing her head back as she was enveloped in thick passion. Toes pointed, the Queen completely lost herself when she was pulled up and handled roughly. Legs wrapping around the blonde, she felt the full length of three fingers inside of her and buried hoarse cries into sweat soaked blonde hair. Feeling the heat between them building up as Emma continued to take control without stopping.

Eventually, she was completely breathless and unable to move whilst the younger woman stroked her hair. Curled up in each other's arms, both of them remained like that whilst brown eyes were still unfocused, lips parted.

Emma savored the moment, every single second. She kissed the brunette deeply and allowed her hands to wander, memorizing every contour, every tattoo. Feeling the scarred skin that remained on the Queen's back. Feeling her pain and pleasure.

"I want a tattoo," she said softly, trailing a finger down the ink that marked black vines twisting down between honey colored breasts.

Fingers tangled into blonde hair, Regina rested their foreheads together, her chest still heaving, their legs wrapped around each other. "What do you have in mind?"

"Anything that relates to you," Emma whispered. "Like a crown or something. An apple."

"Where exactly do you wish it to be located?"

"Where only you can see it."

"My, oh my," brown eyes grew wide. "Isn't that a glorious thought."

"How did you do yours? With your magic?"

"No. That wouldn't do the purpose entirely. I needed to feel pain, to revel in it. So I used a specially designed knife, dipped in ink."

Emerald eyes widened. "And who did the ones on your back?"

It was a very sensitive question to answer but she provided a reply nevertheless. "Maleficent."

Emma was stunned. "Wow. Did you two..."

The brunette searched the younger woman's face. "Yes. But..." she rubbed their noses together affectionately, "it was a very, very long time ago. When I was just around your age and consumed with so much pain."

"I don't mind," Emma said softly.

"You shouldn't. It was like an awakening mostly. We both grew out of it and ended up moving on. To this day, she still looks back on that little fling and laugh about it."

"I don't want us to become like that," the blonde said, her eyes stinging. "To look back and laugh on it."

"Nothing of that sort will happen," Regina stated.

Emma remained silent.

"So, she did the ones on my back, which took a long time to finish." She was trying to change the topic. "I continued the rest over the years to follow, especially the newest one you still haven't noticed as yet."

"Where?" the blonde stared back.

"Search me," Regina announced smirking. Lying on her back just then, she awaited the inspection.

Emerald eyes roamed between full breasts and then lower, fingers trailing a path downwards as the brunette trembled from the touch. Eventually, Emma gasped when she realized that the distinct shade of yellow had seemed very unusual. Taking the older woman's left hand, she laughed when the swan was found just under the Queen's wrist. Outlined in black with green eyes, it's wings spread open and covering the entire width of a not so slim wrist.

"I love you," Emma smiled like a fool, staring at the tattoo, "I absolutely love you, you gorgeous piece of work."

"Why thank you," Regina laughed hoarsely, "and I love you too."

"You made me search all over, even between your legs..."

"I like when you're buried between them, so no complaining," the brunette shrugged.

"You tease," Emma laughed. "And you got more done since the last time we..."

"Since the last time we what?" Turning onto her right side, Regina smirked, caressing a pretty face. "Say it."

"Since the last time we did what we just...did."

"And what's that exactly?" the brunette frowned.

"You know..." emerald eyes were lowered as she caressed soft breasts, "when we do what lesbians do."

"You little imp," Regina snatched the younger woman and pulled her in closer. "And where did you learn that word? It's rather offsetting."

"But we are...what we are, aren't we?"

"Yes. But I don't believe in labels. What we feel is love. We shouldn't be marginalized and labeled because of it."

"Okay, so if you don't believe in labels, then why did you put a symbol of me on you? Hmm?" she was teasing.

"It is not a...label. It is a mark that binds you to me. It isn't just a mark in a manner of speaking. When I did this, it was just after we...separated and I couldn't move past you. Instead of self-harming, without a purpose, every time I felt pain because of your absence, I used the knife and I...did it. Pouring whiskey on it was exhilarating -"

"You're so hardcore," Emma stared back.

"I'm numb, my love." Regina ran her thumb over the younger woman's soft lips. "Pain doesn't affect me anymore. Physical pain, that is. But emotionally. Yes. It is capable of destroying me. As you are aware of. My attempts to end it all. I've been driven through on more than one occasion with a sword. I've been cut and tortured. But the worst pain of all in my entire life thus far was heartbreak after you walked away from me."

"Have you ever broken any bones?"

"Yes. I was pushed off my horse about twenty years ago during a war between our kingdoms. And I twisted my left shoulder. Apparently my left side doesn't seem to have any luck. It's the same side your father ran his sword through. And...I broke my left arm. Also my left hip was injured."

"Those things must be left in the past," Emma tried to hold a serious face.

"You twat," Regina smirked. "You...amazingly beautiful...fool."

"I'm left with nothing to say, really," the younger woman shrugged.

"Are you mocking my left side?"

"Noo," Emma frowned. "Why would I mock your left side when that's where my tattoo is? Plus, your inner left thigh is my favorite place to kiss."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Why?" brown eyes scrutinized the younger woman's face.

"Because it has the little black butterfly. Your right thigh just has the rose with the thorns and it's lovely but I like the butterfly."

"I have butterflies all over my body," Regina pointed out. "Why do you like just that one?"

"Because it's on your left thigh."

"That makes no sense."

"Not to you."

"I have butterflies on my back. And here," her fingers pressed between full breasts. Why is that one special?"

"Because it's special."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me why and leave it alone," Emma scowled.

"Oh don't leave me, please," Regina whined, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "Stay with me. I don't want you to go back home."

"Remember what we discussed this morning. We'll see each other. We promised."

"Yes but I meant that I need you more than just a visit. I need to fall asleep next to you and to wake up with your emerald eyes nearby."

Her throat ached but she held back the tears and caressed the Queen's face tenderly. "Don't worry. We'll make it work."

"Well the Dark One can't intervene again. I've placed a protection spell over you to prevent him from using magic of any kind on your person or your mind. And the same I have done to me."

"But I thought you said you can't use your magic on yourself?" Emma frowned.

"Yes, I can't use it to heal myself. But I can use it to ward off any serious curses or spells."

"Why can't you use it to heal yourself?"

"Emma, something happened during those years I spent in that prison. My magic fucked with itself and was altered somehow. Therefore, whilst in there, I could not enact any healing methods. I believe that it was done on purpose and something was changed inside of me. Therefore if I harm myself, let's say by a cut, I cannot heal it."

"But how does that make me feel better at all?" Emma was filled with worry. "Suppose something happens to you and I can't even use my magic to heal you?"

"In time you will learn that a Queen must somehow learn to rule on her own when her loyal other half isn't there. Protecting herself from danger. I have been hurt constantly in the past, Emma. And I'm still here. Why? Because of you. Now why would anything change after now?"

"I wish I was a Queen."

"You are already. You're my Queen and I am under your control."

"Because not every Queen needs a King. And not every Princess needs a Prince, right?"

"That is true."

They parted once more but this time, on very good terms. In fact, Emma couldn't let the Queen go, maintaining an embrace that was stifling both of them. Their eyes clouded with tears, their hearts ached and still she needed to go home, never knowing when they'd see each other again. But knowing for certain that time wouldn't pass like the last time before a meeting was scheduled.

"Don't forget me," Emma whispered into the brunette's right ear, holding her tightly. "If one week passes and you don't come see me, I'll find you."

"I would never forget you, my love," Regina inhaled the scent of strawberries and everything else that made up the woman's presence. "I will visit you. Great changes are ahead. You'll see."

"I love you," the blonde said through tears, "remember that."

"And I love you too, Miss Swan."

Pulling apart, Emma smiled at her and sighed. "The name will never grow old, huh?"

"No. I like calling you that. It is rather…alluring."

"Then call me whatever you wish. Farewell, my Queen!" and she climbed into the carriage.

Five minutes later, the love of her life had disappeared into a cloud of dust that was kicked up from a carriage, bearing the crest of the Charmings' kingdom.

* * *

Xxx

Both of them remained very silent about their reunion and re-commitment. It was a choice that was purposely made, part of a plan to bring about a severe surprise on the eventual revealing.

Since Regina had been lapsing in the usual overseeing of trade and other economic activities in her kingdom, she was occupied for a grand amount of time afterwards. The Queen seated herself again and rose in power, fueled by one thing: love. A passionate love that ignited her magic and heightened her spirits. Just as anger and vengeance had done for years, this new emotion was absolutely overwhelming.

Everyone noticed the change in the Evil Queen.

Her guards, the men and women who usually cowered in her presence were mortified to find Her Majesty appearing so radiant suddenly. A few were aware of the source that drove such a change. But others weren't quite notified and were taken aback by her cheerfulness that seemed to radiate through the glorious red blinds and colorful flowers in her garden.

Henry was happy as a lark to see his daughter so beautiful and contented.

Robin and Tinkerbell were busy outside the castle to really check on the developments. In fact, they had been courting each other for over five months when Ruby received word that it couldn't be more of a perfect match. Of course she never celebrated the news but sulked through it. Belle had returned from the North and was on vacation.

Even she had no idea that her young friend was seeing the Queen.

The amount of letters that passed between the two kingdoms during their love affair was an enormous amount. Writing back and forth. Expressing undying feelings and thoughts of the future. Bringing up the subject of babies and starting a family.

Snow would have thrown a fit, had she become aware of the re-commitment. There is a saying that a mother must not be trifled with. Above all, her daughter's well-being lies first and foremost. Everything she did, it was solely for Emma's sake. And to have that very person lie behind her back, that particular mother in question would be severely hurt.

Emma did not trust her.

Many months passed and still the bond between them was never the same again. The blonde refused to even speak of her romantic affections and completely disregarded the thought of sharing anything with her mother. David on the other hand was quite flustered by other issues, he had no time to suspect the romance that was occurring right under his nose. There was one occasion when a slip of the tongue had him turning to study Emma's face. But upon detecting nothing further, he simply brushed it off as ill humor.

Two weeks since they last parted from each other, Regina and Emma met in the Charmings' kingdom but far away from the castle.

They had a walk along a stream that bubbled and sparkled from fresh water that had come down with the rains. Walking hand in hand, the conversation drifted from their deep feelings for each other to Emma's kitten Paws who had turned into a tabby about a foot long.

"I hate cats," the brunette said, pulling the younger woman closer, their boots flattening the luscious green grass.

"But they're so cute!"

"No. They are selfish and ignorant. I prefer horses. Very loyal and affectionate."

"Yeah well that's true. But Paws always goes out and comes into my room every single night to sleep with me. And I mean every single night. So in a way, he's loyal too. Plus he does this thing where he wakes me up by purring in my ear." She scrunched up her face and Regina smiled.

"I would have flung him across the room."

"Noo. No way!"

"Yes. Who knows where his nose was or his mouth?"

"I know where I want your mouth right now," Emma said, turning to offer a huge smile.

Regina stopped walking and stared back. "Was that a sexual reference in the middle of a romantic walk, Miss Swan?"

"May...be." The blonde shrugged.

The leaves in the trees rustled and the sun was just lowering itself below the hill in front of them. The land stretched for miles, and the wind was simply refreshing, so refreshing, neither of them wished to return indoors.

"Come here," Regina hoarsely said and took a hold of shoulders that were hunched and never erect as hers. "Kiss me, my darling."

Moving in, their parted lips met for a very soft kiss that gradually deepened. Arms wrapping around each other, they savored the moment, eyes fluttering close. And before they parted once more, Regina held Emma close, promising to stay safe and to take care of herself.

* * *

Xxx

From February when it was the Queen's birthday and they shared that special moment to eight months later, their courtship still continued. They grew closer and saw each other as much as could be managed. But when the time wasn't spent together, whispering sweet words and promises, Emma was deeply engaged in reading or in the company of her friends whilst her Majesty the Queen tried to sort things out for the better instead of the worst.

One a Sunday night in October, Regina was seated upon the red carpet just before the fireplace with her legs folded. Wearing just a black corset, a pair of leather pants, black socks and a thick red wool jacket Emma had given her, gloved hands were busy. She was in the process of wrapping two gifts that were spectacular and for a special occasion.

Both of them would be capable of stunning the special person to whom they were to be delivered to.

Upon entering her bed chambers, Henry stood by the door with his hands behind his back. He admired the scene before him, eyes pinched from a smile.

Of course she was appearing like the daughter she had been many years ago. Very radiant and so full of joy. These past months had been quite a time of change in the one person that remained, whom he considered as family. How she was positioned in front of the hearth made him remember those days when she was a child and preferred to sit just like that whilst having dinner. Or reading. Regina often drowned herself in books that would frustrate Cora to a point where scolding was necessary for chores to be completed.

"Daddy, I know you're there," Regina said without turning around.

"Ah," he took joyful steps into the room and went to stand next to her. Surveying the scene, the gifts had been wrapped by a very careful hand, and obviously done so with so much love. "I see you're taking care of personal matters."

"Yes." She attached the yellow bow and waved away the gold cuttings of gift paper that remained. "Very personal matters."

Deciding that she was in a contented mood these days and never chased away his company, Henry slowly sat upon a chair in front of her small writing desk. He watched her stand up to deposit the gifts unto her large oak vanity painted blood red and covered in perfumes, body lotions and fancy boxes filled with jewelry.

"I heard there's a Ball to be thrown on the 25th for the Princess. Or should I say...YOUR Princess."

She smiled and sat neatly upon the edge of her bed, hands folded in her lap. "There is one. She's going to be twenty."

"Twenty!" his eyes widened. "My oh my! Time does fly, doesn't it? It feels as if she was only born just the other day, when you were throwing fits around here as if the world was about to end."

"Must you bring the past back to light?" she scowled and waved it off. "So much has happened. A baby turned into the one woman who has changed my life for the better. She's my...life now. And I cannot think of anything else but her. Daddy, it is so..." her fists were clenched in black leather gloves, "...warming."

"But sweetheart," Henry frowned slightly, "are you sure that this is what you want? I know you more than anyone and you have never committed yourself to someone like this. Emma is a young girl still, this I know."

"She's...different," Regina said in a breathless manner, her brown eyes glowing, "she's...beautiful beyond words. She's entirely smart, accomplished more than any woman there is."

"She's the Charmings' daughter. You have just made your peace offering, I heard. I hope that they accept and see it as a turn for the better."

A letter had been sent to them without Emma's knowledge. Just yesterday she had drafted it up and sent it along with the ROYAL seal and stamp. Now in transit or possibly delivered already was a letter addressing her desire to officially put aside all the differences they had, all the wrongs, all the pain and suffering. She wanted them to see her in a different light. To understand that she had changed drastically and was ready to accept them as everything apart from enemies.

"If they do not reply then at least I know that an attempt was made."

"That is true. And Emma's heart will be contented at least, to know that one was made." Henry eased back into his chair and sighed. "But in the event of them seeing this as nothing relating to a change, are you prepared to accept the fact that they might continue to disapprove and offer hate?"

"At some point they must realize that I am most deeply in love with their daughter, that I am not doing this as a vengeful act."

"But to them it might appear no matter what you do, that this is a vengeful act."

"I don't care about them, daddy." Regina reached up to tuck dark hair behind her ears that had grown a few inches longer. "I don't care about what anyone thinks. I just want my...Emma."

As much as he didn't entirely approve of the match, Henry's eyes softened. "Regina, the time is coming for you to make a very big decision on the future of this kingdom you have worked so hard to build. You are above the age of fifty and unwed... And you cannot not marry because all of this will be lost."

The brunette's eyes fluttered close. The topic was quite ridiculous.

"If anything is to happen to you..."

"And the law of the land doesn't cater for me marrying Emma..." she sighed, burying her face into gloved hands. "Laws I can change but morality overrides that decision."

"There would be an uproar if you change that law. You have the power to change it but we must think of the majority."

"The majority is me," Regina stated, gesturing to herself. "This is about me. The life I built is centered around me because I am the Queen. I really don't care about what they think."

"But you must, my dear. They are your loyal subjects."

"And wouldn't my loyal subjects understand that I am truly in love with someone finally?" she pointed out, tears filling her eyes. "That their Queen is finally contented with someone and that someone is a woman?"

"Perhaps they might not..."

"You're supposed to be offering me encouragement," she scowled, shaking her head. "Here you are just ruining my mood."

"I am just preparing you for the harshness out there that you have constantly been in contact with over the years. Yes a very lovely woman comes into your life and changes it. But the wrong doings of your past still remain and the majority still exists beyond these castle walls. You can change the laws, yes. However, you cannot change the fact that this land focuses on the way things were instead of the way things have become. Very old fashioned."

Regina remained silent.

"If you marry her, she will receive nothing from your kingdom."

"She has everything already. No one can stop me from showering her with everything still. Whatever I do with my wealth, that is my business."

"She's still young. You are not the same now as you were when at twenty. Your tastes change. Your preferences are altered. You move through life and realize that you want different things..."

"I cannot think of this now," Regina was growing frustrated. "The path you have led me down tonight aches my heart already."

"My dear, the prophecy must not upset you. Whatever happens, just know that you did something right. You ended the feud. You invited her in and opened up to love but...you must act as a Queen and make a decision for the benefit of your kingdom...This you must think of carefully."

David was the one who willingly signed the peace offering and declared it official to the kingdom. Snow supported him but barely because she decided that the matter should rest at last. That didn't mean that she approved of anything else. Regina was to stay at a safe distance.

Suddenly, Ruby had gone missing.

Just like that, there was no word from her. Nothing. And the last time Emma had seen her was on that vacation she had taken by Granny. Now because her parents had sent a search party out that most likely would never do any good, she told Regina about it. Driven to tears, Emma explained how she was so worried that something had happened to her friend.

"I know you don't like her," the blonde said whilst they sat in the Queen's drawing room. "But she's my friend and we've known each other all my life. She's like my big sister, you know?"

Regina felt her lover's pain. "Yes."

"And ever since she started dating Killian, she's just been distant with me."

Brown eyes widened. "Killian?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, the pirate who was my suitor and ended up being nothing really."

Surely the Queen had misheard that bit. Ruby had been dating the bastard called Killian Jones? She said nothing further on the matter, especially her connection to him many years ago. Bringing up the past would have thrown a dark shadow unto their meeting and the brunette didn't wish it.

"I just want her to come back," Emma buried her face into her hands. "I'm so worried."

"She'll show up," Regina said, "don't worry."

When Emma learned of the secretive plan the Queen had been keeping under wraps for so long about the peace offering, she immediately set off to write a very long letter expressing her heartfelt awe. Tears filled her eyes when the quill moved across the parchment. She couldn't believe that Regina had done something like that.

Believing that his daughter would want to read the personal letter addressed to Snow and himself, David found her in the library and held it out in all smiles.

"Thanks to you," he said, "somehow you've managed to really change the Evil Queen into a woman who has a heart again. Congratulations, sweetheart."

Taking it, she shooed him out and locked the door. Then rushing to the desk, there she sat and read the first page that was very brief and to the point. Nothing was mentioned about their love affair. But there were hidden meanings behind the Queen's words that really made Emma laugh.

_**No harm will come to you or your daughter. I will never seek out to commit any acts of vengeance for that is a thing of the past. Where my actions were very hurtful to you, I will cease all negative thoughts going forward. In addition to that, please be certain that my only intention is to come to a compromise for the sake of the future. For the future of both our kingdoms in the light of what's to come. I deeply hope that you will accept me as your family some day again and would like to look forward to that glorious day.** _

* * *

Very soon though, Emma's secret was eventually found out.

A week before her birthday, something very dreadful happened that colored a particular weasel in a very ugly shade.

Emma had told a lie about going to the next town in search of a particular book and she was allowed. No one ever managed to get in between her and books. Her parents understood this passion and welcomed it by all means. But what they weren't aware of was the exact location of this book.

Regina had just received a shipment of books from a far off land and was in desperate need of assistance in unpacking them.

The blonde actually went with the intention of claiming more than half and returning home with her entire carriage choking on covers and covers of such treasures.

By the time they were finished opening wooden trunks and examining the volumes, refreshments were sought after. Very soon, with a glass pitcher of lemonade between them, the brunette demanded that Emma should not cut her hair.

"But why? It's too long!"

"No." Regina sipped from her glass and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"But you cut yours before and I never complained."

"This is different."

"How?" emerald eyes widened.

"Emma, I have always loved your hair since you were younger. It's distinct shade, as the same goes for your eyes, both of them compliment your personality. To alter your hair would make not much of a difference because your beauty still remains. But I prefer you with your long hair. Simply because of guilty pleasures, of course." Licking her lips, she was studied.

"What guilty pleasures?"

"Well for starters," Regina rested her glass down gracefully, "when we are intimate, I tend to love running my fingers through your long tendrils. Added to that, it is quite alluring to have a long mane of hair to hold unto when we move against each other."

"Wow," Emma stared back in awe.

"Yes. I am very vulgar in my reasons. But it is the truth. Also, you have no idea how stunning you appear with such long hair. I love your hair, immensely."

"As I love yours even more when it's longer."

"I am in the process of growing it out again. But I don't think I'll upkeep it for the weather is quite hot these days and at my age, one tends to get overwhelmed in these intense heat waves."

"Your Majesty," a guard came forward in long strides, his face ashen, "I am sorry to interrupt, but there is a lady, a Lady Lucas who requests the Princess' attention immediately."

Regina sighed and sent Emma a look.

Immediately rising up, she stared at the brunette. "Finally! I haven't seen her in over three months!"

"That's because she's been busily occupied in romance," the Queen said warily, getting up as well. "Oh must we do this now?" her forehead was felt. "I am oh so flustered from the heat, Emma."

Taking the older woman's arm, she went inside and after the guard who led them to one of the rooms at the front of the castle where guests were received. Sitting on a chair quite limp, Ruby pushed herself up and stared at Emma with wide eyes as she was approached.

"Oh my goodness!" the blonde rushed forward and embraced her friend, feeling how frail she had become. "Where the hell were you?"

The brunette with red highlights in her hair studied the Queen in the background and barely smiled. Hugging herself, Regina nodded and retreated to a corner, gazing out the window.

"I was caught up in a fix," Ruby explained, both of them melting into the chair, fingers entwined. "Emma, it was so bad. I was tricked and robbed of everything."

"What?"

"And I'm not talking about gold or money," the brunette shook her head, tears filling brown eyes. "But my affections. He made me believe that I meant the world to him, that I was everything. Then like two weeks ago, I woke up to find myself aboard his ship. We were heading off to some island, he said. Somewhere where we would start a new life. But I didn't want to leave you guys just like that. I didn't want to...start a new life somewhere completely new. And when I told him that I wanted to come back, he didn't even care."

"So how did you get back here?" Emma was growing angry by the second.

"Well, we were docked at this place," Ruby explained. "I don't know where it was. And I didn't know anyone. I was so scared, Emma." Her chest heaved. Warm arms wrapped around her immediately and they hugged. "I was so scared, you know? And he didn't even care about me up to that point. Even though I think that I'm carrying his child."

"Oh my God," the blonde stared in astonishment at her friend.

"Yeah I know, it's not good," Ruby sighed, blinking through tears. "It's not good at all."

"No! Don't say that! It's fantastic that you're having a baby!"

"But just not the part about him being the father," the brunette said, crestfallen. "He sucks."

"So you were telling me about what happened," Emma reminded her.

"Yeah, so," Ruby tucked dark hair behind her right ear, "I was standing on the docks and then this lady comes up to me, I don't know who she was. But she said that she could help me or something. Of course I was like, oh great, as if I'd trust another person just like that! But then, Emma, she took me into a corner where Killian couldn't really see, and she showed me this letter addressed by...and you wouldn't believe who."

"Who?" Emma leaned in closer.

When Ruby's eyes flicked to the window where the Queen stood staring out into the afternoon, the blonde was confused.

"What did the letter say?" she asked, frowning.

"Well it had a picture of me, and the lady said that her husband, who is one of...her guards..." she jerked her chin at the brunette, "he was sent on a private investigation to find me no matter the cost. And in the letter, her Majesty pleaded with me to return home by trusting that woman and Gary, her guard. So I sneaked out of there and they kept me for like two days. And then he just brought me here in a carriage."

She was stunned. Her chest heaved when the actuality of everything sunk in. And when both of them turned to look at the Queen, the older woman had fixated her eyes upon the two women.

"Emma," Ruby said softly, taking her friend's hand, "I was completely wrong about her. She's absolutely amazing. And here is where I have to thank her for maybe saving my life."

Getting up from the chair, Ruby didn't waste any time. She crossed the room tentatively and approached the older woman who stood there staring at her.

"Your Majesty," Lucas said hoarsely, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Hugging herself, the older brunette's nodded. "Are you well?"

"I will be. But I'd probably be lost somewhere so far away from here if you didn't send Gary to look for me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Nothing is owed, dear," Regina said as Emma came to stand next to them, arms folded, gazing intently at the older woman. "I did what had to be done."

"You saved my life."

"Let's hope that the choices you make from this day forward aren't as frivolous as the previous one. Please be careful in conducting character studies on people. They are not what they seem."

Ruby nodded, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "He had charm, and he knew all the right things to say to me."

"Just as any man would do in regards to a woman as yourself. Keep yourself guarded. Do not fall into affairs of the heart too easily. I am not an expert in that area. But men are not to be trusted easily. Especially a pirate of his stature."

"I was telling Emma how I was so wrong about you," Ruby said, smiling at the Queen. "And I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you before and everything else. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Because of Emma's sake, yes."

The younger brunette was astonished. "Thank...you."

"And do you forgive me for selfishly intruding in your personal life in regards to our fairy friend?"

"Oh trust me, I'm way past that. I think you had other intentions and I admire that." Ruby smiled.

"Lady French is a very accomplished woman who has so much compassion in her heart. You must not trifle with her feelings in regards to you."

"I know," Ruby shrugged. "Sometimes you take things for granted."

"Yes well, let's hope that you keep on a safe path and proceed with caution from now. I already have one free spirited butterfly to take care of." Regina offered a small smile. "I cannot really focus on anyone else at the moment."

Suddenly, the younger brunette realized what had happened and she was in shock. The coincidence of coming here to find Emma at the Queen's castle. She hadn't realized it because her life had been twisted entirely. But now that the situation was studied, Ruby wondered if it was indeed possible.

"Wait, are you two...courting each other?" her eyes were wide.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"No." Regina turned to stare at her.

"What?" emerald eyes widened.

"But you said..."

"But she's a friend..."

"What if -" the Queen bit her words.

"Not a chance."

"How could you -"

"Trust me."

"But she's -"

"Trust...me." Emma folded her arms.

"She's..."

"Trust -"

"I don't -"

"TRUST ME." Emma moved in closer and never broke eye contact.

Regina blinked, her chest heaved and she nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Damn," Ruby was impressed. "Talk about chemistry and all that. You two are really in tune with each other."

"Yeah well, just don't go blabbing to mom and dad about it as yet. It's kind of private still."

"But why?" Ruby was confused. "Who the fuck cares about what they think at this point? Aren't you two by far...old enough to do this on your own? You're going to be twenty in less than a week for crying out loud! Your parents have no control over you at this point."

Regina sighed.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I should totally tell them about us during my birthday party," Emma said smiling.

"No," Regina stated, her face quite stern. "That would be...unwise. Give it time."

"At some point you'll have to marry her, your Majesty," Ruby pointed out, "and the entire realm will know then."

"Marriage," the Queen seemed uneasy suddenly and Emma studied her face. "Let's take things one step at a time. I'll...be in my bed chambers if you need me," this she said to Emma in an unsteady voice. "I'm not feeling well suddenly. I think it's the heat. Do excuse me."

Ruby and Emma watched her walk off, hugging herself and then the turned to stare at each other.

"You two discussed marrying each other, right?"

"Yeah but..." Emma frowned, "well...not really. But I thought that she'd want that. I mean, when I bring up us having a family and stuff, she becomes uncomfortable. She has her reasons. And I respect them..."

"But apparently she has a problem about marrying you," Ruby said boldly. "You better discuss it with her. Unless you want to court her forever or something. Which is totally fine but -"

"No," Emma said, her eyes wide and heart racing. "I don't want to just...court her. I want to marry her."

"Then do it. Propose to her. It's not like marrying straight away. But it's like saying, hey, this is the first step and we can't go back. Just to see if she's really serious about this."

"She is," the blonde said without wasting a moment. "I know she is."

"Trust me, after what I've been through recently, I've learned that people can tell you stuff to make you believe every single thing. But suddenly when it comes to a forever, they just don't want to do it. They want to keep things simple because everyone wants things to remain simple. They don't want hardships. And she's a very complicated woman. I trust her yeah, but I don't know about you two and your romance. Only you'd know that."

Ruby left Emma wondering about that bit for quite a long time. Later that evening, she brought up the topic and Regina changed the conversation immediately. Something was definitely wrong, the blonde realized. But just as she was like her mother, Emma turned a worrying situation into a hopeful one.

She forced herself to believe that maybe it was the heat and the Queen was frustrated.

Marriage was inevitable.

She was certain of that.


	20. When They Tried To Protect Me

The castle's ballroom was decorated in such splendor, one could not allow drink in everything at once. Yellow and red cords were wrapped around and strung from boulder to boulder. Distinctly choosing those two colors was something that Emma reveled in, somehow believing that she could imagine a kingdom where things could be combined in that manner. Between two people that were incredibly in love with each other.

The black marble floors were polished to a shine and even as the servants brushed lampshades that were yellow earlier in the day, there was a buzz around the air in light of the festivities to come. Everyone was busy. Even Paws who darted from one streamer to the next, becoming tangled in a string of bulbs that was twisted around the staircase. Emma was too busy in the kitchen to even free the poor animal that struggled and hissed at anyone who tried to help. So it was Belle who rescued the pet, releasing the yellow beast into another room.

Emma was told that she needn't become involved in any preparations. Her parents had ordered the young lady to pamper herself in bed all day whilst being buried in a book. But the blonde had her sleeves rolled up and was neatly plastering one pastry after the next with apple jam. Then wiping her hands, she took up a bowl of mince and began to layer dough that would be baked immediately after.

Barbara, a fully gray old lady who was the head cook, she gazed upon the Princess aiding in the cooking and shook her head. With a smile, Emma's involvement was allowed because no one could step in and stop the mischievous little baby she had known from birth. The little bundle used to come crawling into the kitchen and would curl up under the table whilst work busily went on around her. Now her face was flustered, cheeks covered lightly in flour and emerald eyes darting this way and that.

By five in the afternoon, Emma had to be dragged upstairs by Ruby and Belle to dress in time. A process that didn't take a long stretch of time because when one would believe a Princess should spend enough time getting ready, it took her roughly fifteen minutes. Slipping into a pair of tailored black pants, a long sleeved shirt the color of gold with black buttons. A black leather belt and ankle high black boots. Combing her hair back and then she was fought with, Ruby snatching the brush.

"Leave it down," the brunette gnarled.

"No, I want it up!"

"Don't make me restrain you. Leave your hair down. It looks so wonderful, tumbling down your broad shoulders. Your manly shoulders."

"Shut up," scowling, Emma pinched her shirt upon hunched shoulders and studied the width. "They're not...manly."

"I'm just kidding," Ruby said softly, noting the sudden effect her words had upon a dear friend.

"I like your shoulders," Belle said sweetly from the bed, sitting quite ladylike with hands upon her lap. "Pay no heed to Ruby's comments. She's not an expert on the subject."

"Oh?" Turning to her friend, the brunette frowned. "On what subject exactly? Manly shoulders or men?"

"In light of your birthday festivities," Belle continued, completely ignoring Ruby's question, "I wonder if a certain someone is going to show up."

Emerald eyes grew wide and she stared at her bookworm friend in the mirror.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Emma asked.

"No, I was just wondering. It is your twentieth birthday. It's a very special day. Perhaps she'll come."

"I haven't seen her in two weeks," the blonde confessed, eyes downcast, "she's been really busy with trading and stuff, economics, making renovations on her castle."

"Did you ask her if she'll be coming?" Ruby was intrigued, twirling a yellow ribbon between slim fingers. Dressed in a beautiful red gown, she was already showing, four months into her pregnancy already.

"I didn't ask," Emma took the ribbon from her friend and attached it to a thin braid she had just worked on. Wrapping it around the bit of hair that was plaited neatly, she tucked it deeper into blonde hair and sighed. "I don't think she'll come though."

"But why?" Belle sent Ruby a look and wondered if there had been problems between her Majesty and the blonde.

"I don't know. She's just being really closed off lately. When I see her..." the younger woman picked up a silver chain and unclasped it, "she's all lovey dovey and nice. But when it comes to conversation, I'm like 'hey, how's everything? What's new?' and she's just really brief."

"Because maybe...there...is...nothing...new?" Ruby shrugged.

"I mean, we used to talk for hours about stuff," Emma reached behind her and clipped the chain into place, "we used to talk about random stuff and get deeply engrossed. And now it's like she doesn't want to even start a conversation with me."

"Aw, sweetheart," Belle frowned, playing with the hem of her blue dress that was made from silk, "maybe Regina is really exhausted these days. She was never chatty."

"No, it's like August was telling me. They win you over. They make everything stable. They try really hard to get you back. And then everything afterwards is just...everything just dwindles down."

"No sex," Ruby folded her arms, staring at Emma in the mirror. "Is that it? No fucking? That's why you're so depressed?"

"Oh how bold," the blonde turned around and widened her eyes. "Seriously? I'm not depressed! I just need her to talk to me!"

"I mean, how many times can you actually talk about a book?" Lucas continued in Belle's direction. "Or the sky? You can run out of topics and it does happen. Maybe your hands need to talk more instead."

"Forget it," sighing, the younger woman snatched up her black jacket and shrugged it on. "I don't expect anyone to understand anyway."

"I actually do understand," Belle stood up and stared. "I understand more than anyone, Emma. Because I've been there. Being with an older person sometimes can become stressful because things that you want to speak to them about, they might find it rather childish. Like Rumple oftentimes could never understand my fascination in cats. Or certain books. He was more concerned about magic and robbing people, working on deals. Regina is somewhat...she has always been rather bold but only when it comes to voicing her opinions. When you're left to speak to her about other things like life, she closes up."

"But to me?" Emma shrugged. "I know what I'm talking about, okay? I've been there. We've had some pretty deep conversations. It's not only about books and the weather. I've talked to her on such a deep level, I don't think anyone has ever managed to reach there. And suddenly, I'm being shut out."

"You're not being shut out," Belle said, throwing Ruby a look, urging her to step in and say something. "You're just too special."

"Like she loves you so much, right," Lucas finally pitched in, gesturing with her hands, "with just one look, an entire conversation happens. And there's no need for words at this point. Because you have this connection. Kind of what I have with Belle. We can be in a room and never utter a word to one another. By just looking at her, I know exactly what's her opinion on the matter."

Emma seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds and then her head was shaken. Surely Ruby had a point there. Connecting on a deeper level would bring about something like that. The need to remain silent and allow body language to take over. Because you were expecting the other person to already be aware of your interests and opinions. Perhaps that was the entirety of the situation. And now she felt a bit more relieved.

"Well, I guess..."

"Don't guess," Ruby playfully tickled her friend's right side, "know for certain that everything will be okay. Regina loves you. I've seen the sparks shooting between you two. Who dominates in bed? I have to ask that."

Rolling her eyes, Emma walked along the corridor in silence, nodding at the guards who smiled back cheerfully.

* * *

Xxx

After the flukes of apple champagne were passed around on gold trays held high in the air, a sense of high activity ensued from a particular corner. Apparently Neal, August and Dael were in the vicinity and were having quite a fascination conversation. The guffaw of laughter could be heard across the room whilst ladies hiding behind fans tried to appear amused. After all, August was quite a handsome man and really admired by the female population. Many of their fathers hated Neal because he was a tax collector who they claimed, tried to cheat them. Now into real estate, he oftentimes made a huge profit margin on the houses that were sold and many people didn't take too kindly to such cleverness.

"So Archie says," August's eyes shone, "Archie says, dude can you please help me out? I'm dying to get at least one date. And I'm thinking to myself, geez, I've been on five dates with this woman and she literally sucks the money from your wallet. The things she orders. Fuck."

"An entire table covered in food," Neal gestured as if wiping his right hand over a surface, "and the woman devours everything."

"But I thought Archie was gay," Dael commented in a low voice. "Or am I mistaken?"

"Cecilia is gay," Neal said with a straight face.

"So is Ruby."

"Regina too from the looks of it." Dael shrugged. "I've known my Queen for many years and she doesn't seem to find anything worthy in a man."

"Well fuck," August gazed around, a fluke of champagne held between his fingers, "is the entire kingdom gay then?"

"I find that the majority of women are now turning to other women...sexually," Dael stated, his eyes resting on August a little too long. "You now have competition."

"You're addressing me as if I'm the only straight man within this conversation," August stared.

Neal snorted.

"I might be gay, Booth," the man in question kept his expression bland. He sipped some champagne. "And I might be gay for you too."

"I'm actually a lesbian," Neal shrugged, "if anyone is interested, that is."

"I find your attraction to me as quite...stimulating," August stared at Dael. "If I'm capable of capturing the men too then I am indeed a sex God."

"Who's a lesbian?" Emma neared then and inquired after. "What did I miss?"

"Neal's a lesbian," Dael pointed out proudly. "I'm gay and August is quite stimulated that I find him attractive. Severely attractive. Tell me," Regina's oldest guard leaned in, "is your chest toned as they come these days? Might I be allowed a peek?"

"You need to get your head checked," August commented, smiling into his glass. "One might think you suffered from a seizure whilst being introduced to me several years ago."

"Dude, don't talk about things like that, man...anyone can get a seizure," Neal said, his eyes pinched from a smile, "especially when they find out our dirty little secrets."

Dael winked at Emma. "Emma's gay as well. Aren't you, Emma?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed, flexing her fingers, "I'm so gay."

"Get the head checked, bro," Neal stared at Dael.

"If I am correct here," the guard frowned, "are you suggesting that I should do a...how to put this lightly...a head check?"

"Sure, why not?" August smirked whilst Emma snorted.

"Dude," Neal held up his arms whilst Dael approached with a wicked smile, "back away..."

"I want to make an assessment on things before I proceed..."

"If you come closer," Cassidy warned, but still smiling, "I'm going to turn you over."

"And spank my bottom? Oh you wicked man," flexing his arms, the guard stepped forward still, eyes gleaming. "He's talking dirty to me, Emma."

"I realize that..." the blonde stared back in fascination. "I had no idea Neal was so gay."

A scuffle ensued and hands were twisted around whilst two grown men tried to create a scene. Everyone believed the fight to be entirely real and summoned the guards. Very soon, Emma had to ward them off with a simple explanation, that two fools were just being rather playful.

Emma loved her friends most deeply, gaining new ones, treasuring old ones. She always welcomed their affections and company no matter what. But when it came to Neal Cassidy, her mind seemed to assess his attachment a little deeper than usual. After all, he had been involved in her life at one point as more than friends. They had been together as a couple, something Regina was aware of but chose to remain ignorant on the matter.

She found herself gazing at him and realized that yes, he was quite a handsome man. But so was August. The latter was entirely good looking. Every woman in the kingdom desired him because of his looks and charm. Whilst Cassidy was shunned most times, scowled at. He was the Dark One's son. And everyone chose to step out of his way instead of involve themselves in a confrontation. Rumple wouldn't waste time in getting himself involved to protect his son. Everyone was also aware of that.

Her attachment to Neal was something that even puzzled those in a large friend circle. Ruby wondered about it and never said a word. Belle always saw the good in any situation and let it slip by, that any romantic feelings could be involved. After all, the love between her older friend and her blonde best friend was severe. Something that never came lightly. A bond she always understood because of the similarity in their situations.

But Snow never allowed anything to slip by her.

Standing next to her husband, she studied the way her daughter gazed upon Cassidy and found it rather delightful. It was something that sparked a sense of moral right in her heart. She accepted it since the first day and was really thrilled to find that Emma was discovering how intriguing the man was. Maybe there was something occurring between the two. Because after Emma's split with Regina, she hadn't been aware of any attachments.

Oh Snow, she was in the dark.

"Shit, she's gorgeous," Ruby suddenly said in Emma's right ear and her hand was taken. "Who the hell is she?"

"Who?" emerald eyes tried to follow her friend's line of sight and highlighted a lady with a lighter shade of brown hair chatting with Dael.

She wasn't that bad, Emma thought to herself. With curves that obviously stunned men who were gawking, the lady was dressed in a beautiful red gown that was quite simply sewn but extravagant. Her face was shielded by a sequined red fan and the distinct shade of brown eyes attached themselves unto the blonde. Staring back, Emma wondered why something was so familiar about the woman in question. Very soon, it was known.

As if reading her mind, Ruby and her dazed friend were approached. Lucas couldn't control herself and was staring boldly.

"Emma," the woman leaned in, "you look lovely, dear. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," the blonde said, still mesmerized. "Have we...met?"

"We're meeting now," Ruby joined in. "Hi," she beamed and held out a hand, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Lucas."

"Pleased to meet you," a slim hand encased in a black glove was held out in return.

"You're gorgeous," Lucas said boldly, her cheeks glowing, "I mean, I love your dress."

"Thank you," brown eyes were quite intense and Emma couldn't speak. She couldn't believe it. "I trust you're behaving yourself after that hiccup involving a nasty pirate?"

Ruby was stunned. No one could have known about that. For this woman to bring that up so suddenly, she found it rather shocking and offensive.

"I beg your pardon?" her shoulders were squared.

"I'm not saving you again."

Emerald eyes were already wide and Ruby stared back in astonishment.

"Oh shit."

"Regina?" Emma leaned in asked in a hushed voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It is me. Now pick your jaw up from the floor, Lucas and control your hormones," the Queen quirked, lowering the fan. Her gaze rested on the blonde. "I'm still taking precautions."

"Why?" Emma couldn't understand. "Why couldn't you come as yourself?"

"And have my entrance announced? I'm sparing myself the attention for one night. Just to move as inconspicuous as possible. And it feels rather free to do so. To come into the Charmings' kingdom in a Trojan Horse kind of setting."

"Change back and be yourself," the blonde said, "since when do you hide your true identity from anyone? That's not like you. It's really out of character, if you ask me."

Merely staring back, the brunette didn't reply but remained as she was.

"Unless you're an imposter."

"I'm not," Regina frowned.

"Then prove it and change back to yourself."

"Dear, that's hardly the problem. We have a bigger issue at hand and it's not to be discussed in the open."

"What issue?" Emma stared back.

"Might I ask for a private conversation with you, perhaps in another room?"

"I don't think -"

"Emma," Regina's voice altered to fit her own. The hoarse quality instantly made the blonde trembled. "Stop being ridiculous and listen to me. I need you. Right now. Away from Lucas and the prying eyes of your parents. Please give me the chance to at least see you in private."

"Okay, okay," the blonde held up her hands, chest heaving, "I miss you so much too. If you are Regina. Ruby," she turned to her friend, "follow me and until this...person changes into who she says she is, and she shows me evidence that it's her, then I'll allow you to leave me alone with her."

"Nice," Ruby beamed, feeling rather enlightened to be the witness of that. "Sure thing."

With a sigh, the light brown disguise trailed after the blonde whilst she was followed also by the eyes of her mother. Snow was so unbelievable at times, things could be occurring right under her nose and she had no idea. At that very moment, the lady gazed upon the scene and saw it as either Ruby leading a potential girlfriend away or her very own daughter was about to be hooked up quite nicely with anyone but the Evil Queen.

Into a room they went and the door was secured whilst Ruby remained near it, awaiting the scene to unfold.

"Go on," Emma folded her arms, "make the change."

Purple smoke whirled around the woman in front of her and when it was cleared away, there stood the Queen in all her glory. Dressed in the same red gown, she appeared more stunning than before. The difference was fascinating to Emma, as she realized that there could never be another woman who could capture her eyes as Regina did. Quite sophisticated her Majesty was, and in all respects a very attractive being.

"Happy?" Regina spread out her arms and stared.

"Not as yet..." emerald eyes narrowed into slits. "For all I know, you could be Rumple."

"That's...sickening," Regina shuddered, "the crocodile? No way. I don't think so."

"Oh silence, you," Emma said in a stern tone. Her fingers were clicked, eyes lowered. "Come on, lift your gown up."

"What?" brown eyes grew wide. "What for?"

"I need to check your inner thighs."

Ruby was enjoying herself by the door, shaking from laughter.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Regina stared in awe. "Having fun?"

"Listen, if you think that you can impersonate my girlfriend," Emma stated, "then you can't fool me unless you do as I say. So lift the freaking gown up or else I'll call the guards."

"No." Folding her arms, the woman in disguise smirked.

"Rumple, I have no time for your games."

"Stop referring to me as that...monster," Regina croaked. "That's gross. Really, really gross."

"Rumple would say that just so I could probably go easy and claim that he's slightly sexy."

"Are you seriously doing this?"

"Ruby, open the door and call the guards, please."

"No, wait." Regina hoarsely spoke up, "wait. They'll throw me out. If I'm discovered here and you will it, they'll have me removed."

"Tell me something I don't know," Emma kept her arms folded. "Rumple."

"Call me that one more time, Swan," Regina pointed her finger, brown eyes burning, "and I'll make you pay in bed. Twice the pleasure, you'll be begging me to stop."

"Go on," the blonde smiled. "You're convincing me already that you're her."

"Why am I even contributing to this?" the brunette flung up her hands and turned around to pace the room. "This is a pathetic waste of my time. Coming here, I believed that at least I could seclude you long enough to give my greetings in private. But it appears as if your firm belief that I'm an imposter cannot be shaken. To what might I be owed this treatment? Oh right!" she stared back maddeningly at the blonde. "I'm still not welcomed here even though I wasted my precious ink in writing up a peace offering. For what purpose? For nothing. I hate this."

"Just lift the gown up and show her what she wants to see," Lucas said from the door, smiling.

"You wish to view my legs for mere pleasure," Regina pointed at the other brunette, "with twisted ideas in your head. I'll have you know that since I'm committed to this..." she scowled at Emma, "...person...I'm not open to public display. A fee is required."

"So if I pay you like, let's say a gold watch..." Ruby felt her way around, "how much will I get to see exactly?"

"My ankles, you twat."

"I like it."

"Get out. I don't accept money. I'm not a whore."

"I never said. You suggested that if I pay..."

"Remove her," Regina stared at Emma. "Before I lose my patience and burn things with my eyes."

"If you don't lift the gown up," the blonde said, "then I will."

"Not with Lucas in the room," the Queen stared in disbelief. "Such things can only be seen by you, my darling."

"Turn your eyes away," Emma said to her friend. "I'm sorry but the descriptions will be the best you'll get."

"You told her about my tattoos?" Regina hissed, moving in, her eyes on fire.

Taking a hold of the thickness of the red dress, the younger woman made one swift movement and lifted it up. She was greeted with a pair of leather pants and scowled. To the woman standing by the door and the lady who was being assessed, Emma stooped down and went under the bottom of the gown.

Ruby watched in astonishment as Regina's brown eyes grew wide as saucers. There was a flutter of movement under there, and the Queen felt bold hands taking a hold of her leather pants. The garment in question was tugged lower and she muffled a gasp between a hand when between her legs were caressed.

"I can't see anything," Emma said from below, "does anyone have a pack of matches?"

"I do!" Ruby grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Regina took a hold of the bottom of her dress and stepped back gracefully. Her chest heaved though. "I command you to stand and compose your...hormones at once."

Beaming at Ruby, Emma gave her friend a thumbs up sign. "It's her alright."

"You saw the little black butterfly?" Lucas tried to make sure.

"Yep."

"You elaborated that much to your friend?" Regina stared.

"Just the one!" Emma watched Ruby slip out of the room and the door was closed. "It's nothing really. I was just trying to be sure of things, you know? You can never tell."

"I find it rather out of order that you were speaking about something so private to Lucas," Regina said in a stiff voice. "I am very modest an even before we met, whenever I was with someone intimately, my body art was concealed for a reason. I do not wish to advertise that part of me to anyone."

"I'm sorry," the blonde was washed over with dread.

"Added to that, your display of humor can really be annoying at times. It just got quite...out of hand."

Choosing to say nothing in return, Emma stood there and felt her chest collapse inside. She understood the scolding but the severity of it was quite shocking.

"But I greatly admire your attempts to make sure that it was me. That's worth some praise." Regina nodded.

Of all the times she could become very sensitive, it was on her birthday. Suddenly, her throat ached and it wasn't only because of the manner the older woman had used in her speech. The fact that they hadn't seen each other for over a week had been telling on Emma's nerves. She had become slightly paranoid, believing that something had gone wrong. So to be scolded like that without giving room for playfulness, her heart was squeezed.

"Are you well?" the brunette asked, scrutinizing Emma's face.

"I'm good."

Regina waited. "Are you enjoying the day thus far?"

"Yeah, I am."

"The festivities look quite...promising for a very lovely evening." Regina smiled wryly. "Do you mind if I take you to your...bed chamber? I'd like to give you something very special."

Already feeling slightly bruised, she nevertheless agreed. They both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke that was streaked with white. But none of them noticed.

Upon arriving in Emma's room, Regina gazed around since she was seeing the surroundings for the first time. Brown eyes traveled across the walls that were painted yellow, the large bed covered in yellow and green, the abundance of teddy bears. Her chest of drawers, a vanity top that lacked perfumes but was covered in books.

"Been busy, huh?" the blonde stood there staring.

"Ah, yes." Waving her gloved hand in the bed's direction, two gifts appeared, both wrapped in yellow with red bows. "Quite busy and after you open your gifts, I'd like to inform you of something that has been brought to my attention. And might be entirely displeasing."

"Can't it wait?" Emma sat upon her bed and fingered the red bow, "it's my birthday, geez."

Regina took the tone of voice seriously and her chest heaved. "No, it cannot wait, Emma. You must know about this as soon as possible."

Remaining silent, the blonde began to unwrap the smallest gift first and upon opening a small yellow box, emerald eyes widened. Lying on a white cushion, she gazed at a red necklace with a pendant in the shape of a black butterfly. It had the exact shape of the one on Regina's inner thigh.

"Nice," Emma smiled at the brunette who came to stand closer. "Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome."

Next came the unwrapping of the second gift that was larger. When her eyes rested on yellow lingerie with red lace trimmings, she gasped.

"I've always wanted a pair of these," Emma confessed, holding the silk outfit up, a strap top that was long enough to reach her butt and a pair of yellow lace panties. "But mom would throw a fit if I ever got any."

"I simply forgot that you're still a baby," Regina smirked.

"Hey! I'm twenty today!"

"That you are."

"So when will I wear these for you then," Emma smiled wickedly, pressing the outfit to her chest, "your Majesty?"

Regina suddenly stopped smiling and it was as if the light had gone out of brown eyes. "I..."

"We're committed, aren't we?" the blonde studied the older woman's face and wondered why such change had washed over those beautiful features.

"Why would you..." the Queen blinked, "perhaps the better question would be, what do you consider a...commitment?"

"A relationship," Emma said, frowning deeply and rising from the bed, "girlfriends...lovers...a long term thing. You know, a proposal to come. Marriage, children, kids."

"Emma, you are still very young to consider such things..."

"Regina," the blonde's throat closed up because the truth was coming to light now, all of it. Little sparks that would possibly ignite a fire. Whether a destructive or soothing one, she wasn't quite sure as yet.

"You seriously wish to commit to me...as in marriage?" the brunette stared back. "I am roughly thirty three years your senior."

"Age doesn't matter," Emma said matter-of-factly, folding her arms. "It doesn't matter at all. It never did. And you know that."

"It is your birthday," Regina said warily, hugging herself, "let us not speak of such things."

"No," the blonde shook her head, "I want to talk about this right now. I want to know if you're in this...or am I just a lover because you've had lovers. I know that. You've had them, and then they were just discarded of. I just want to know that this isn't a game..."

The Queen approached Emma and took a hold of her shoulders, brown eyes intense. "Sweetheart, I am in love with you and I've had lovers. But never loved them as much as this. My problem lies in me feeling as if I am hindering your youth because you have so many years ahead of you..."

Regina was basically thinking, some day the owner of the loveliest shade of emerald eyes will look at my wretched face and wonder, 'why the hell did I give up everything to be with this witch?' That's what she was attaching her mentality unto. The fact that things changed, people changed, and young girls' hearts were supposed to be set free, not tied down.

"Why the hell are you talking to me like this?" the younger couldn't understand. "What happened to the heartfelt devotions under that dragon statue when we met? And you told me that you wanted this? What happened to that?"

"Things happen, Emma."

The blonde stared back. "You've changed your mind?"

"I..." Regina's eyes flew open. "What?"

"You told me before that you'd be with me..." and then is when she realized something. That Regina had never really voiced that part at all. She hadn't ever really focused on the two of them getting married nor kids. Every time the subject came up, the brunette would change it.

"The love I feel for you..." Regina's voice had become huskier, brown eyes stinging, "is too intense. What we feel is too intense. And -"

"I was born too late," Emma said in a small voice, her emerald eyes filling with tears. "Great." Turning away, she walked to the window that was open, the green blinds fluttering in the wind, the night already had washed over the kingdom.

"Don't say that."

The air between them was filled with tension.

"I'm just one of the girls to you," the blonde croaked, her back turned on the older woman. "Just as you've said before. Lack of experience, lack of everything. All the other people you've been with, they were obviously older than me. So what am I worth? Nothing more than them."

"Emma, you mean the world to me. We have been risking...everything to be together," Regina said, her fists clenched inside black leather gloves.

"So what are you going to do with me now?" the younger woman remained with her eyes cast outside, gripping the window sill.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Where will this take us? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care about age or anything else. All I want is you, Regina...I want to get to know you more and be with you." Emma turned around, eyes severely intense. "And I'm old enough to know what the hell I want."

"And when you reach the age of twenty and ten or...forty, and I am buried within my seventies, will you still want me then? Will you still want this? Because Emma, romance is one thing. But sex and intimacy..."

"Once I have you alone, I don't give a fuck about intimacy or sex," Emma was growing angry, fists clenched. "I don't care about that..."

"So you...would give up everything to be with me?"

"Yes!" Emerald eyes were clouded from tears. "How many times do I have to say that to you?"

"Would you give up your parents' happiness for me? Would you give up this?" black gloved hands were waved about, brown eyes wide. "Because that's what I have been pondering on for the past few days after discovering such alarming news. News that you obviously had no knowledge about."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she was frustrated, really frustrated.

"Emma, are you aware of the truth that lies behind your parents trying to forcefully attach you to Neal Cassidy?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighed and turned to stare out the window again. "Whatever."

"They made a deal with the Dark One when you were just a child to protect your life against me. A deal that was bound by dark magic. So severe that the Dark One has every right to keep us apart."

"You know what's pathetic about you at this point?" Emma said bitterly, their eyes meeting again. "The fact that you'd stand there and come up with every single...nonsensical excuse to let me go. Every single thing you'd magnify just to make me feel as if I have no choice but to let you go. You came here tonight to ruin my fun. All of it. And you've succeeded. If you can stand there and try to cut what we have down like a tree, without finding some way to fight for us no matter what, shooting me down with a shit load of excuses. Then you're right, lady. This isn't worth it."

Regina stared at the woman before her and couldn't believe what had been said. Her chest heaved, heart racing. Surely she had misunderstood such harsh words. Words uttered by someone who had claimed to love her. But this was deserving. All of it. And she had no choice but to continue.

"Your parents signed a deal with the Dark One when you were a baby," the Queen continued, her voice unsteady, "and it clearly states that you shall be wed to Neal in the future to keep this kingdom stable. Meaning that if you broke that deal, then everything your parents worked for to build this...place and what you have, it will be taken away from them. They did this to guarantee your protection from me. Which is why your mother is so severe on the matter up to this day. Because if you do not marry Cassidy then they'll lose everything to the Dark One. He'll own this kingdom."

"And how did you find this out?" Emma said sarcastically, "did you go digging to come up with one hundred and one reasons not to be with me?"

"Will you grow up and shut down the ridiculous behavior of sheer idiocy?" Regina was growing impatient. "Your parents told me."

"What?" Emma frowned. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Three days ago. Your father came to see me and we had quite an intense conversation on the matter," the brunette began pacing the floor, eyes lowered. "I was told that he would accept our union no matter what, if it wasn't for the deal that was made. Quite a pair of fools your parents were to strike a deal with the Dark One. But very essential since your existence was threatened by me. However, he alerted me on the consequences of the matter. That this entire kingdom would be handed over into the Dark One's control if you were to wed anyone else but Neal Cassidy."

"I'm not going to marry Neal," Emma said hoarsely, her eyes huge, "no one is going to make me marry him. I don't care what happens!"

"Then..." Regina was thinking fast, her eyes wide from the blonde's outbursts, "then we must find a way to work around this. Perhaps another deal I could strike with the Dark One."

"Fine," Emma nodded and shrugged, "do what you want then."

And she was severely frustrated with the entire matter. To have these people manipulate her life even before she could walk. Forcing her to marry someone to save the kingdom, something that should be hers in the future. Now to gain such wealth, all that was required was to give up the thought of being with someone she really loved. To marry someone who she thought of as a friend. A best friend. A man who was close to her but not thought of romantically. They had made these deals without her approval just to save her life.

Just to save her life.

The thought of that remained on her mind for a long time whilst she stared out the window and into the night. The sound of music drifted up from the hall downstairs. People were enjoying the festivities whilst she wasn't.

"Emma, let's stop this," Regina said softly, "fighting over what happened in the past. Let's move on and try to deal with what is left. I don't want to fight with you. I was merely relating to you what was told to me. You had to be aware of it at some point and your father wished me to tell you. I didn't mean to upset your evening."

"Well you did," the blonde croaked, hugging herself and staring into the black sky.

"This will be yours one day," the Queen stated, "all of this. It is up to you on what your next move will be. Are you prepared to lose your entire wealth for me? Everything your parents worked hard to achieve? Or will you..." her fists were clenched. "Or will you let me go?"

"If I let all of this go for you," Emma turned to the brunette, her chest cold, "how will I ever be sure that you'll let everything go for me as well?"

Brown eyes grew wide.

"You're a Queen, remember?" the blonde said, "a powerful one who has an entire kingdom greater than this one to rule. You're by far, wealthier and with your power, you can have anything you want. I know that you don't want to marry me."

"Emma, I am sorry to say this but you are terribly wrong," Regina was astonished.

"No, I'm not wrong. Even your friends know you. Maleficent basically said to me that you were always too powerful to even become attached to someone, to believe that the rest of your life could involve someone. I'd just be a side piece. Your mistress. And I don't want to be someone's mistress. I want to be someone's definite future. I want permanence. I grew up with parents who stuck by each other and love each other no matter what. I can't dangle off the end of your chair and hope that somewhere in your busy schedule as royalty, you'll fit me in."

"See reason here..."

"I am seeing reason! You're making excuses!"Emma cried, growing frustrated by the second.

"I'm not! I'd do anything for you!" Regina's tears were hot. "But I can't stand by as a Queen and watch a future one lose her entire kingdom because of me! I can't do that! Who am I to take that away from you? What you deserve? Am I that selfish when in love with you? No I'm not. I'm not that person anymore. You've changed me to believe that I can selflessly love someone. I care so much about you, Emma. You have no idea how much this hurts me. To make promises to you that I might break. To say to you that we will get married when you'd lose everything for me. And then when you do lose everything, when all of this belongs to the Dark One, you'll hate me for it. I'm not perfect. One day you'll look back and wonder why did you ever let all of this go because of me."

"Regina..." Emma had tears streaming down her face.

"I was never worth it to anyone. Can't you understand that? Everything I do, I have done so and failed."

"You didn't fail with me."

"I will."

"I'm not going to let you go," Emma said. "I'm never going to let you go. I don't care what happens. I'll always want you. And I'm going to find a way to save everything because no one should be in control of what we want but us. We can change fate. You and me both. We can."

"Then tell me what you want us to do," Regina was trying to soothe herself, trying to gain back composure.

"I want to make a deal with the Dark One, a new deal."

"Emma, no." Brown eyes grew wide. "You cannot make any deals with him. I forbid it."

"When you're so in love with someone as I am, Regina, I'd do anything to be with that someone. I'd give up everything."

Oh how the Queen felt terrible in that moment to realize that she hadn't been thinking that way in relation to her kingdom. Instead of thinking about giving up everything, the older woman had been thinking about saving all. And this is why the marriage proposal hadn't been taken seriously. Because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Emma whilst keeping both kingdoms intact somehow.

"I'd give up everything too," Regina lied, her chest compressed. "Just to be with you."

"No, you wouldn't." Emma stunned the brunette. "Like I said before, you're different. Just as my parents would do anything to secure what they worked hard to achieve, so would you."

Frowning, the Queen couldn't understand the confusing words. "What are you saying to me? Emma, you're speaking in riddles and I am growing severely confused. Tell me what is it that you wish for me to do. My head is really aching."

"If I can't find a way to save this, to save my parents' kingdom and I end up losing it. And I end up losing my title as a Princess or whatever. Will you still want me?"

"Out of the question," Regina said firmly, "I will not allow you to let what belongs to you slip away because of me."

"Will you still want me?"

The brunette stared back. "Have I ever stopped wanting you?"

"Will you let me go to save what I have?"

"If it comes to that, then I don't have a choice."

"We always have choices."

"Stop playing mind games with me, Emma. You're being ridiculous."

"Then leave," Emma said suddenly, the air growing so cold, the brunette couldn't breathe.

"What?" Regina stared back in astonishment.

"Leave." Emma folded her arms. "Until I can sort this out on my own. I'll try to do whatever it takes to keep what's to be mine. And to have you too. And Regina, if it comes to a point where I have to lose everything for you and you can't find it in your heart to want me still, then I'll never forgive you for as long as I live."

"It wouldn't reach that point, dear." The Queen returned, regaining her composure. "It never reaches that point with you or your family. Because every time it comes to me, I'm always discarded of. I'm a villain, remember?" The brunette shook her head. "And villains don't get happy endings. You will. You were born from True Love. You'll survive. You'll make the right choices to protect your parents in the end without giving a damn about me. That's how the universe works. Love is weakness."

"No," Emma said softly, "love is strength."

"Oh give me a break," Regina scoffed, throwing up her arms, "you honestly expect me to believe that after all these years?"

"So what are you going to do then?" Emma was so cold, she couldn't even allow emotion to fill her voice.

"After your behavior tonight, just because I have come here to tell you the truth, I have been swayed on my judgment of you. You're so focused on marriage and the future, you're letting go of what's right in front of you, spending every single moment with me right now. Savoring what we have right now. Instead, you're fixated on this notion that life is supposed to be a certain way, a specific chain of events. When I know better. It doesn't work that way. I've seen the hardships of live more than anyone. I know what it's like to lose everything you worked hard to get. And I'm sorry, Emma. But I'm not going to let you do the same to yourself."

"So you're letting me go then," emerald eyes were dry.

"No, I'm hanging on until you make your decision. I'll try to alter this deal that was made many years ago that bounds you to this man. But if I cannot do so, then it's all up to you."

Walking to her bed, the blonde threw herself unto it. Face buried into the pillows, she stiffened up as waves of emotion rippled through her. A head that was on fire and aching terribly. The struggle to breathe.

"Do you want me to leave then?" the Queen asked.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Emma croaked. "Go away."

There was silence. The music played on downstairs.

"I'll...leave you with this last gift," Regina said hoarsely.

"I don't want anything from you." Balling her fists up, the blonde buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"It's a mirror," The Queen said softly. "Any time you wish to see me, just say my name. I'll be on the other end regardless of the time. Emma, I'm going to speak to the Dark One. I don't want you to make any attempt to make any deals with him. Promise me that."

There was silence.

"Well then, as always, fate took my first love, and now..." Regina blinked through tears, "my True Love hates me for something I was responsible for to begin with. Because if I wasn't a threat before, then none of this would have happened. So it's only fitting that I should leave. After all, I'm the one who keeps ruining your life."

Shaking from sobs, the blonde squeezed the pillow and cried.

Brown eyes that were filled with tears were lowered. A hoarse sob filled the air whilst the Queen disappeared in purple smoke.


	21. Fight Before The Fall

They spent three weeks away from each other, the blonde refusing to enact any kind of communication. Regina on the other hand was trying desperately to find some way to change the fate of things. So was Emma, but all her parents could offer was the definite answer that nothing could be done that would alter the outcome of things.

In a manner of putting things quite simpler to begin with, the Queen had summoned the Dark One. He appeared in a haste and in glee, those devilish eyes glowing whilst the trees swayed behind him to create an even more eerie feel.

After Regina wasted no time in explaining exactly why he was sought out, Rumple informed her that nothing could be done to alter the deal.

"Nothing at all?" she stared back, fists clenched.

"Nothing...at...all," and he laughed, leaning upon the wall of the castle, studying sickly green nails.

"But I no longer remain a threat to the Charmings or their daughter."

"Hardly the matter," Rumple smiled impishly. "What was done in the past always alter the future. In every way, in a manner of speaking, you...damaged your destiny without realizing."

"But I'm not like that anymore," Regina stated, her chest heaving. "I'm not set on my evil ways to destroy and seek out revenge. I'm really inclined to spend the rest of my life with Emma."

"Not my problem." Rumple was too blunt.

"You twisted imp," Regina growled, her eyes flashing. "You'll do as I say. I want to make another deal."

"Oh look at you all flustered and in love," his fingers wiggled, "it doesn't suit you, your Majesty. What you like is the taste of the darkness and power. Not love. Love is for fools."

"You're just trying to make my life a living hell because your belief is that I took Belle away from you," Regina's throat ached. "When the truth is, she left on her own. I had no part in it. I was quite aware of your love for her and never encouraged the attachment because I never knew what love meant. And now I do and I realize that you were too set on being powerful just as I was, the possibility of giving up everything to be with someone was a threat."

"And now you'd give up everything for a little girl you once wanted to kill?"

"I'd do...anything for her," Regina croaked. "Anything."

"Anything?" his eyes gleamed. "I see..."

"What do you want? So that this deal involving your son can be broken?"

"Oh no, dearie!" Rumple lifted his hand and stared back. "That deal cannot be altered or broken at all. Nothing you do will change it. Swan will marry my son or the kingdom falls. Everything she's entitled to will either be shared with my son or it will be lost to me. Either way, I gain." He laughed. "Whilst you...you'll lose. I win," he pointed at her. "You lose."

"I don't understand," Regina said frowning. "Why aren't you threatening my kingdom in this? Why are you only trying to take Emma away from me?"

"Because she's your ultimate undoing, your Majesty," he said. "This here," his hands gestured at the castle and around it, "is nothing compared to the power your attachment to her brings. For me to take this away from you would mean nothing. No. I have to attack the source. I foresee the future and must take advantage of it. In life, we're all selfish players. Therefore I'm giving you a chance to keep what's yours, your wealth. And to let this little silly girl go. Find someone else to attach your affections to. It's quite easy, if you know where to look. Leave her separately as you've always done. Go your own way. And she'll go hers."

Stepping back, Regina had a strained look on her face. Fists clenched, shoulders hunched, she stood there and felt the hope within her gradually drain away.

"If you allow this nonsensical child to ruin her future happiness over you, then you're doing no one any favors. Tick, tock, dearie! We're long past the age to settle down and have a family." Rumple laughed. "After what we've done in our past, we can never escape the lonely future. You will lose her either way. So let the soppy mess go. Rise in power again. Rule with power. Love is weakness, Regina."

She couldn't breathe.

"If you wish to blame anyone, don't blame me, dearie. Blame yourself for being a threat and the Charmings for coming to me to protect their precious babe from you. I did what had to be done. There's a long drought coming for you. Why don't you start looking for another...suitable lover?" and laughing, he disappeared into black smoke.

She stared in his wake and still couldn't process his words properly. The Dark One was always strategizing things for his gain. Never caring about anyone else for that matter and failing to even have some remorse in his blackened heart for anyone else.

"Guards!" her hoarse voice rang out in the silence, and one of them scattered in her direction.

"Yes, your Majesty?" he bowed neatly.

Regina stared into her garden, her chest heaving uncontrollably. "Get me Prince Charming," she growled, brown eyes on fire. "Tell him the Queen requests his attention. Now. Since his wife remains ignorant then I wish not to see her."

"Very well, your Majesty," and bowing himself away, the guard hustled off immediately.

* * *

Xxx

"I dare say you are quite a cheater at cards." Neal placed his hand down and frowned. "I refuse to play with you."

Emma stared back "Oh come on! I'm not cheating! I'm that good! See?" pressing her cards down upon the table, she displayed an excellent hand to the man sitting directly across the wooden table. "Plus, we're just two tries into the game. So don't give up now. Coward."

Neal gasped, dramatically sinking into the chair. "Me? A coward? Oh no you did not."

"I should just go play with Paws," emerald eyes rested on the yellow cat curled up on the stone steps, chewing on his tail.

It was just in the afternoon on a cool, sunny day and the wind was rather chilly at such an early hour. The sky was clear and blue, quite a lovely one to behold. In fact, if one purposely gazed upon the horizon a little too long, a sense of calmness arose when the lush green grass was added to the picture. Flowers danced gaily and the occasional chirp of birds sent a very melodious tune to one's ear.

A neat pile of books were placed upon the table to her right. One from the pile she had been deeply engrossed in until a certain man had planted a pack of cards before her. But before his arrival, Emma had been focused in a novel that was particularly hurtful to read. A young man from a Spanish Queen's court had fallen in love with the woman of power. The Queen was single and her husband had died. She was known to take lovers but the poor young man wanted so much more. He desired her heart.

So far, the book was unfolding exactly opposite to her life story thus far. After realizing that the Queen was set upon her riches and power, the young man by the name of George Fidel set out to be rid his heart of any feelings and to rise in power. He was succeeding thus far and Emma had a feeling that his main aim was to show the Queen some day how anyone could change from nothing to something.

"Tell me about this ridiculous...deal again," Cassidy folded his arms upon the table, the sleeves of a green shirt rolled up. "The one where they want us to marry or something like that."

"It's stupid really," Emma sighed. She toed the ground with a brown leather boot. "Dad basically said that they had no choice because Re..." she stopped and inhaled deeply. "Because the Queen was going to try everything to kill me. So they went to the Dark One and as desperate as they were, they signed this deal. Dad claims that he had no idea I'd have to marry you to seal it. Apparently the details of the deal changed over the years to follow."

Neal sighed, "from my understanding, there were many phases to this...deal in question. Phase one, they sign a paper that claims your safety in return for the small price of gold. Phase two, the deal is altered to cater for your safety after she tried to poison you. Deal's end result is a greater sum of gold. Phase three, and this part I believe happened right when she came here and a sword was run through her. To protect you then and forever more with a larger price."

"For us to marry."

"Exactly." He offered her a sympathetic look and Emma sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't be a bad husband. You know that."

"I know that," she said warily, studying the tips of her boots. "I don't doubt it. But I never wanted to marry because of convenience like most royalties do. Marrying to secure a patch of land or wealth. I always wanted to marry someone I absolutely love."

"But there's no one like that in your life," he pointed out, completely oblivious to the entire operation under his congested nose. "So maybe you should consider it. I mean, am I that bad looking?"

"You're not even...in love with me!" she returned, in shock.

Neal's eyes widened. "Coming from you, Swan, that's very hurtful."

Emma sighed. "Look" her eyes fluttered close, "all I'm saying is that I'd rather marry someone I'm in love with."

"So when we were together in a manner of speaking," his frustration was showing, "you're trying to tell me that I was...simply used."

"No, I'm -"

"As a mere experimentation or for the fun of it. To have someone beside you..."

"No, it's not like that -"

"There's someone else, isn't there?" He sat back and stared at her grimly, arms folded. "There's someone and you've been using me all the damn time as a form of rebound. To distract yourself from this person."

"Neal."

"Who is he?"

She couldn't breathe and her fingers curled up tightly, nails biting into sweaty palms. "It's not a he," Emma said softly, "it's a she."

"My competition is a she?" Neal stared back in disbelief. "All this time I've been competing for your affections with a...woman?"

Simply nodding, her fingers were studied. The wind lifted blonde hair so lightly, Cassidy believed that he was focused on an angel. Sitting there before him with eyes that were the prettiest pair he had ever seen. The softest heart and purest one. Yet the act of abusing his companionship like this was entirely hurtful.

"Just tell me who it is," he muttered, glancing away from her whilst she stared at him. "And let me know in advance before I waste my time and effort on this affair."

"Neal, it's not like that," the blonde croaked, "it's not. I've always seen you as the bestest guy friend I could ever want and I don't ever want that to be ruined because of this."

"First of all," he sat up, his face stiff, "Emma, you lied to me. We were together for a matter of months and then you ended things off with a simple excuse. That you weren't ready for an attachment. I understood that at the time. I accepted it and lingered near ever since. Then when you left to spend time with Ruby, your letters suggested that you missed me and wished to see me again. What was I to believe after reading those words? After knowing that you always seek out my company in every event? You're always saying that I'm the highlight of your day."

Slapping his hand upon the desk, he sat back and sighed, refusing to look at her because she had wounded his trust.

"Yeah you told me that you were slightly inclined to the same sex but there wasn't ever a definite mention of a someone. Now I'm being told that there is a someone. How long has this...someone been the apple of your eye?"

"Since we started to know each other," she confessed, her chest aching.

"Who is she?"

"I can't...tell you that." Emerald eyes were lowered.

"Emma, who is she?" his voice took on a much more serious note. "By all means, I must know. Is it Ruby?"

Her head was shaken, and the wind whispered through the trees around the castle. At some point, a lie needed to be told or to evade the truth completely. In this moment, perhaps twisting the plot would seem appropriate. But how to do so.

"Well it can't be Tinkerbell because she's busy swooning over Robin who recently dumped her," he declared.

"Robin dumped Tinkerbell?" this was news to the blonde and she stared back in disbelief.

"About a week ago. Well he didn't dump her per say," Neal shook the statement off. "They parted ways because of a slight hiccup. Who is she, Emma?"

"But they were so good together! I saw them a couple of times and thought that they'd never become separated. After all," the blonde was trying to avoid the question, "a love with convenience isn't easy to find."

"Is that what this is?" he leaned unto the table, studying her face. "You want to be with this person but you can't? Because of the fact that she's a she? Do your parents know?"

"My parents control my life, okay?" her throat ached and she stared at him, "you know that more than anyone. That I'm not allowed to do as I want and marry who I want when I want. For crying out loud, I'm still being monitored every single day and I'm twenty years old."

"If it isn't Ruby, then is it Belle?"

"Just give it a rest," arms folded, she buried her face in them. "What if it's Belle? No one cares about me. All they care about is a stupid kingdom."

"Emma, your parents spent years and years building up this place," Neal was trying to digest the fact that it could be Belle. "You can't just step over the shitload of work and hand it over like an old gown. This place is a kingdom. It's yours. You grew up here and these walls protected your life. My father is a deceitful man, I know that for a fact. And if you slip up, he's going to take all of this and leave you with nothing. Your parents will see everything they worked for be handed off to the Dark One whilst you run off with whoever she is. When you can marry...me, secure your post and keep all of this."

Tears dripped unto the table but he couldn't see them.

"We don't have to be in love or anything. I just want you to keep what's already yours. At least I love you enough to suggest that a loveless marriage would be okay by me. On my end, I'd do anything for you."

So that meant the one person she loved with all her heart and the bestest friend she ever had both wanted her to do the same thing. To do as the stupid deal required and claim what was hers no matter what. Because the deal couldn't be altered. She couldn't cheat it no matter how hard that was thought of. Marrying Neal was the only way to go if this kingdom was to be kept. He'd never wed her and allow infidelity; for another affair to bruise their marriage. No. Neal was too old fashioned in that respect.

Maybe she could cheat the paperwork and stuff. But magic would always be more powerful than anything else. So was love though. Love was the most powerful magic of all and if she loved Regina this much, then something was possible.

* * *

xxx

She should have seen it coming but never did because when a girl has a best friend in a guy, one would expect that nothing would cross the boundaries of simple affection.

That night when they were walking home from time spent with August and Belle at a bar, Neal stopped to admire the same scene that had been gazed upon in a previous moment. It was the same one when she had relived that dreadful moment that entailed her father running a sword through the Queen. Wrapping his arms around her, she didn't like it at first.

"Oh come on," he said, resting his chin upon her head, "I'm just being really comforting. After all, we might have to marry each other some day, right?"

Emma's head began to ache. "Neal, I don't know about that."

"Look, give me a hard time all you want. I can take it for as many years to come. But at least admit that you think I'm the most awesome guy in the world."

She couldn't deny it but refused to answer.

"And you know to yourself that if there's one guy you'd rather marry in this world world, it would be me. Even if it's an arranged marriage. I know that we'd grow to love each other. We'd totally have fun playing husband and wife, if it comes to that."

Untangling herself from him, Emma stepped away and gripped the cold wooden railing. Shoulders hunched, blonde hair from a high ponytail tickled her neck and she leaned forward. The drop down was a deadly one, into jagged rocks and a shallow river.

"Emma, come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, it's just me having fun."

"Neal, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she stared at him and her eyes clouded with tears. "I'm really uncomfortable talking about that right now. I'm really conflicted and I don't want to do this."

He bit his bottom lip and remained silent.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you, but there's someone else. And I really love this person beyond understanding."

"But you have to let her go," he said.

The wind howled around the bridge and she stared at him still, her chest growing cold.

"Emma, you're going to lose the kingdom, okay? And you can't lose it."

"You sound as if you're a mascot for your father," she said angrily. "Typical."

"Emma, I'm trying to help you here!" Neal stared back with wide eyes. "I wasn't anywhere around this when the deal was made. I had other plans too than to do this but it's my dad we're talking about. He's the Dark One and he's unpredictable, not to be trifled with. I don't want him to hurt you or to take anything away from you and the best way I can handle this is to put aside everything I had planned to help you. Because whether you choose to accept it or not, we make a damn good pair. Even if not as lovers but as friends, you and I mesh."

"What other plans?" she asked, gripping the railing.

"What?" He was so caught up in the moment, the thought had slipped him.

"What other plans you had to put aside?"

Neal's chest heaved and he shrugged. "You know, other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Tell me."

"This girl, okay?" he confessed, and sighed. Neal reached up to wipe his face, then took a hold of the railings too. "There's this girl I met in a village whilst I was showing a house a couple months ago. And we really clicked. This was during the time you went off to have a vacation with Ruby in the woods."

"Yeah?" hanging her head, Emma's chest stung slightly when she realized that attaching herself to the thought of being his one and only had become a flimsy belief.

"Yeah, her name's Wendy. She was in a bit of a fix with a dude some years back and ended up hitching herself into Neverland. One thing led to another and she came here from this other world where your shiny iPod came from. So we met and we started talking and I really liked her."

"A lot?"

"Pretty much. Basic stuff. You know, the usual bonding. I've clicked with girls before but apart from you, she's the only other one who really made me feel special. Anyway, I was over there and then your letter came, making you sound as if you really missed me and I meant the world. So moving back here, I was all game to give us another try. Until...well," he shrugged, "you're telling me there's someone else too."

"So why are you holding back and pushing this with me then?"

"Because I..." fists clenched, Neal twirled on the spot, a strained expression on his face. He locked eyes with her. "Because I care for you, Emma. Like I said, we have this connection and you're special to me."

"Special enough to let Wendy go and actually marry me?"

"Special enough to help you keep what's yours. And that's...this," he gestured around them. "The entire kingdom you deserve. Because when Regina's dead some day, you'll be Queen."

Emma's eyes clouded with tears from two simple words used in the same sentence and she had to divert her eyes quickly.

"She has no heir. Therefore you'll own both kingdoms."

"And you'll be a King," she said finally, something that had been buried within her chest for a long time. "Is that why you want to marry me too?"

"What the hell?" Neal leaned over and tried to catch her eyes. "Emma, look at me. Look," when she didn't, he took her hands into his and drew them towards him so she had no choice. "Look at my face and use your superpower as you always do. That one that tells you if someone is lying. Emma," he breathed in, face serious, "I'm not interested in marrying you for riches or a title. I just genuinely care about you, more than you'll ever know. And I just want you have what's yours."

The entire truth was in his eyes and it stunned her. "Neal..."

"Even if we have to sleep on opposite sides of the castle," he pointed out, "but no lovers."

"And what kind of miserable marriage will that be?" she croaked. "How the hell will I survive years and years in a marriage as a Queen who needs someone to love when I can't have that?"

"You can...grow to love me...in time. We were once there before and I know that you felt something."

"Neal, you have no idea how hard this is for me," she said, and couldn't hold back the tears. "I am prepared to give up everything to be with this person. That's how much I love her."

"Emma, suppose you do that, and then you wake up a couple years after, and you suddenly regret it? You realize that you disappointed your parents and you let everything they owned go. And for what? For a person who will end up becoming bored with you, possibly if she's older than you, she'll find you annoying or too ambitious. She might cheat on you with some guy. And then what?"

Remaining silent, she bit her lips.

"Look at what happened to Tinkerbell and Robin," he pointed out. "They had the perfect lovey dovey relationship for a couple of months. Then suddenly, they're not together. Why? Because Tinkerbell wants different things. And now Robin's back in the picture, visiting the Queen like an old friend when everyone knows that she's probably sleeping with him again."

She stared back at him and felt her chest grow cold, so cold, even the harshness of the night wind couldn't compare.

"My point is," Neal obviously didn't notice the change in emerald eyes, "people claim they love and then they stray. Plus you're young. You'll grow to want so much more. You'll want your kingdom, independence."

He was visiting her again. That's all she could think of. Robin was back in the castle and visiting Regina again like an old friend when the Queen was fully aware of Emma's awkward feelings towards the outlaw. She never liked the thought of them being close. Never. Which is why Robin had been vacated from the castle, for the purpose of pleasing the blonde. It wasn't because she was selfish. But she was jealous at times. But she shouldn't speak of jealousy. After all, she was encouraging Neal's company.

Regina had every right to have anyone visit her. And maybe that's why she was doing it now.

"I should just go back to Wendy," Neal said, and he laughed, shaking his head and staring into the night. "I should really just leave you on your own and follow my heart as you want to follow yours. But I'm not that foolish. I've been through life and I know things."

"Do what you want," Emma said bitterly.

"Thanks for that though," Cassidy said, "me putting all my belief, hope and everything in you, and all you give me back is bitterness. Rejection."

"Just stop it," she said warily.

"What kind of Queen will you be if you allow love to cloud your judgment?"

"This conversation is over," she demanded, and with fists clenched, Emma strode away.

* * *

xxx

"Merge the kingdoms," Emma stated the next afternoon, striding into the Queen's bed chambers where the guard had led her. "That's the only thing I can come up with at this..."

But something was not right about the setting from her immediate inspection. When she believed that the older woman would be sitting at her desk, buried in paperwork, the scene depicted quite the opposite.

There the brunette was draped across the three cushioned red chair before the fire, a black kerchief resting over her face. With one hand hanging limp over the chair, the black leather pants and red corset signaled something that was very familiar. Especially when emerald eyes noted that the bottle of Bourbon was half empty, she stopped and stared in silence.

"Emma! Psst!" came a whisper from the entrance and turning around, she spied Tinkerbell hanging by the door. "Come here!" a hand was waved in her direction, green eyes wide.

"I don't want to go back," Regina muttered, twisting in the chair and deeply buried in sleep. "She's...pain."

Whilst staring at the demented brunette, Emma's right hand was snatched and she was pulled out of the room. With her back pressed to the wall, Tinkerbell stared at the blonde, her chest heaving.

"What are you doing here?" the fairy asked, quite breathless from some emotion.

"I..." Emma shrugged, "...came to suggest something to her Majesty. Why?"

Guards passed them by in the hallway and gave the blonde quite an intense study before proceeding. Which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable because many of times before they would often acknowledge her with a nod. Now the scrutiny was unnerving.

"You can't be here," Tinkerbell hissed, balling her fists into Emma's red cotton shirt, "you have to go back home."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you've been an idiot and you've been staying away from her. And she's gone back to drinking. And every single day whilst she's trying to find some way to alter some deal you guys know about, you're off spending time with Cassidy."

"How do you..."

"She sees it in her mirror," Tinkerbell stated in a heavy whisper, "all of it. The two of you having lunch and reading. Talking together. Regina sees it all. And she's been crying a lot."

"Oh no," the blonde felt her chest ache terribly and she sank into the wall. "It's not what she thinks though. Neal's just a friend."

"Yeah with all of this talk about you having to marry him to claim your kingdom, and then you're hanging out together," Tinkerbell's green eyes were stormy, "it's going to be so easy proving to people that he's just a friend."

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone. She knows exactly how I feel about her."

"Does she?" The fairy squared her shoulders. "You're screwing this up and I thought you were better than this. From the beginning, I expected you to be the one who would be most suited for Regina. But you're worse than Robin. Even when he was prepared to give up everything for her, you're busy behaving like a stupid teenager and having hormonal bouts -"

"This is where you need to stop it," Emma warned, losing her temper. "You have no idea what you're talking about so back off."

"No, you back off," the older woman hissed, her fists clenched. "Grow up for once, Emma and realize that it's not a toy you're dealing with. It's a fully grown Queen who has real feelings and a real heart that's damaged. You can't just take time off from a freaking relationship to blow off steam, hang out with other options and then come storming in here with ideas. Over and over again I've seen you do it. You're destroying her."

"I've been trying to change everything too," the blonde's eyes stung. "I'm not screwing this up."

"And what did you arrive at?" the fairy folded her arms and stepped back. "What's the bottom line after you did your investigation?"

"That it's either I give up my title to the kingdom and be with her, or...I marry Neal and claim it still."

"Well congratulations for choosing the latter since you're obviously inclined that way these past three weeks."

"Wait a damn minute!" Emma was angered by that conclusion. "I never made any frigging decisions up to this day. I don't know what you heard but it's all wrong."

"I know what decision you'll make. The one that fully labels you as a Charming. Because your family comes from a long line of royalty and none of them every gave up what's rightfully theirs for love. Your parents fought their own family for that kingdom they have now. All in the name of power. And you're going to do the same. So why don't you just do everyone a favor in this castle and leave?"

"Screw you," Emma hissed, and with fists clenched, she made an attempt to head into the room again but was pulled back.

"If you go in there, you'll regret it."

"Watch me."

"She doesn't want to see you," Tinkerbell said, nipping at her heels whilst the door was pulled open. "So don't say I didn't warn you."

Emma hardly doubted that because they hadn't seen each other in weeks and even though correspondence had been a bitch, the brunette always wanted to see her. No matter what, the Queen never denied a visit because they had come so far. They had been through so much already. The blonde had been so conflicted and here she was at last with suggestions.

Upon stepping into the room, she noted that Regina was awake and drinking from the bottle heartily. Her black leather gloves weren't even fitted on properly and a good amount of cleavage was on display from where she stood. One leg dangling off the chair, the brunette clumsily rested the bottle down and it toppled over, spilling bourbon over the red carpet and rolling under the chair.

"Fuck," dark, choppy hair fell downwards as the Queen bent over and tried to retrieve her medicine. "Come here, my love. Come to your Queen." A growl filled the air. "Fucking menace."

"You're awake," the blonde hugged herself.

Immediately, the older woman lifted her head and stared towards the door. When their eyes met, Emma realized that the brunette's cheeks were wet and she felt like a really bad person. She felt horrible for doing what was done. For putting distance and time between them again.

"Well, well, well," Regina pushed herself up, hoarser than ever and severely unstable, "if it isn't the heart-breaker."

Inhaling deeply, Emma took a step forward and bit her lips. Her chest heaved. "I'm sorry but this only happened because I was trying to find ways to work around the deal and I really thought that you were pissed at me after that night. So I just stayed away, hoping that you'd tell me when you were ready to see me again. If you wanted to see me again."

With one flick of the hand, the door behind her slammed shut, the sound quite alarming. Emma stared at the brunette with wide eyes as the latter rose up and got to her feet, unfolding in all the glory a Queen in such a drunken state can offer.

"How's Neal?" brown eyes were deadly, on fire and something the blonde hadn't witnessed in such a long time. The smile was unnerving too, twisted and maddening. "Have you been enjoying his company?"

"Regina, I don't know what you heard or saw," Emma held up her hands, "but nothing happened between us. We were just talking."

"Whilst you demanded that I chase Hood away," the Queen's head tilted, "and to set him loose, out of my castle. Far, far away, he went. You simply disregarded my feelings and decided to keep him near."

"I know that it was wrong of me to suggest that you and Robin -"

"All my life I've never been told what to do," the brunette continued without paying attention to the other speaker in the room, "I have been told what to do by my father, but I've never really listened to him. But I listened to you. I trusted you. I gave...you...everything -"

"It wasn't what you think!" Emma cried, her eyes clouding with tears. "Would you just listen to me for one damn minute? There's nothing going on between Neal and I! I trust you too! I trust you enough to know that you'd believe me. That you'd know that I wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh spare me the trashy talk on trust when you have displayed yourself everywhere in public with the bastard," her words never slurred and it was miraculous. That Regina could hold her liquor so well, her head was fully on. "People...have been talking about you. You've been getting cozy with Cassidy whilst I've been spending every single day trying to change the course of things. Every single day," there were tears in brown eyes. "I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about us. I've been blaming myself for everything that has happened and I know that it's my fault that things have become this way -"

"Stop blaming yourself," the blonde said, blinking through tears.

"You had no right to damage me like this," Regina said hoarsely, her face strained, "I allowed this to progress too far. I don't blame you for seeking out the safety of your kingdom by courting this man. But I would like to be told of your decision instead of abruptly witnessing these displays of affections through my mirror."

"Regina, I made my decision already," Emma said, her chest heaving, "that's why I'm here."

"So you've chosen...your kingdom."

"No! I've chosen both. I want you and what's mine."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Queen said, shaking her head, "you cannot have both."

"Merge the two kingdoms," Emma stated, her fists clenched. "You're the Queen. Combine the two kingdoms in some way and you'll own both. Then when you do, I'll ask my dad to sign over the papers and both will be yours. So even if I don't marry Neal, everything will go to you and I wouldn't need to worry."

"Just stop it," Regina said warily, bending down to retrieve her handkerchief.

"We can be together!"

"It cannot happen."

"What? Why?" staring at the older woman in disbelief, Emma frowned. "Don't you want that?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" the brunette straightened up and glared at the blonde. "Are you aware of how childish your words are to me at this point?"

"I am not a child," Emma said angrily.

"Do this! Do that!" the Queen gestured with her hand and scoffed. "Unbelievable, you are. You're just like your mother. Naive and your head is filled with cotton candy, rainbows and high hopes. Dreams and unicorns. All the good things in life."

"What my mother believed in, she got. What she had hope in, she got it," Emma said defensively.

"Your mother is a hero. I'm a villain. She wins, I lose. No matter the situation. No matter the cost. I always lose. Don't come into my castle and fill my head with hope when nothing will come out of it."

"How will you know unless you try?"

"We're speaking about dark magic here!" the Queen cried hoarsely, glaring at the blonde, "we're not speaking about exchanging books and expecting someone to return them! You cannot trifle with dark magic! It is powerful and binding." Fists clenched, she stood there looking at them. "Whether you try all you want, nothing changes. I've tried to alter the deal. I have tried in vain. And nothing can be done because this isn't just an ordinary deal. Your parents gave up something in return for your protection. Something dear."

"Their kingdom, I know that."

"No, your mother gave up her chance to ever have another child as part of the deal. I was made aware of this after your father confessed it all."

Emma stared back and couldn't speak.

"I was finally made aware of why Snow hates me so much, why I will never be forgiven in this lifetime or another one. It is because of me and my threats upon you, that is why she gave up something so precious. I was not told of the other options available to choose from but that was the choice. You cannot have both your kingdom and me. Just as she made a choice, you have to make one." Regina moved to the window like a ghost, slowly.

Emma stood there and finally felt the entirety of making a decision as a future Queen. Never had she been in a situation like this, everything left up to her to make that one move which could change everything. No matter how hard her mind hammered away on the two options, a beating heart kept pulling her back to one choice. To choose the one woman she had loved so much, never could this be forgotten of.

If she asked her parents, they'd tell her to give this up and marry Neal. Her father, the man who had accepted her feelings for Regina would never welcome the thought of her giving up the kingdom. Because her mother had gone so far to ensure her daughter's protection. She had to think this through rationally and Emma realized that she really couldn't have both things.

"What happens if I give up my kingdom and choose you?" she asked.

"You have a matter of two months left to lose what's rightfully yours. As stipulated, on your twentieth birthday, it signals the age that you must marry or everything belongs to the Dark One."

"And what will happen when he takes everything?"

"You'll be removed from your castle," Regina said, her back turned to the room, "you'll be thrown out along with your parents. The castle will be liquidated and demolished. Or given to another party he owes a deal. I offered your parents the option of coming here to reside in my kingdom. But it was declined. Your mother's modesty and vengeance towards me is solid."

"So I don't have a choice then," Emma's eyes filled with tears. "That's what you're trying to tell me?"

"When you leave," the brunette croaked, her fingers curling upon the window sill, "please do not let me witness you walking away. I'd like to treasure the memory of you in the room forever."

"If I marry Neal, I'll never stop seeing you."

"Infidelity is a guilty sin. One that I wish for you not to engage in. Have a happy life with your...husband. I can guarantee you that this castle will be yours this year. For with your rightful decision in claiming what's yours, and as you leave this room," Regina sobbed, "you'll also be leaving with my heart."

"I'm not going to give you up," Emma said through tears. "I'm not going to choose anything above you."

"Yes." The brunette couldn't breathe. "You must choose your parents over me. I am not worth it. I never was. Please leave now."

"No."

The Queen's chest heaved and she was consumed with frustration and anger. "I said leave."

"I'm not going to leave you," Emma folded her arms. "I'm staying right here because you're my future."

She had no choice. It had to be done. "I don't want to see you anymore, Swan. Whether you stay here or not, I will not encourage your affections. I am long past the age of marrying and continuing. This is my time to retire from life."

"Then I'll stay with you still."

"Farewell, my Queen," Regina's voice was so small and sounded so far away, Emma stared. "Our relationship has come to an end."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it well," the brunette sank into the wooden chair next to her desk, never looking at the younger woman. "Why do you believe my guards gaze upon you with such intense eyes? I have ordered them to remove you from my castle in the event that you come seeking me out."

She was stunned, completely stunned and could only stare.

"Even if you did choose me, which would prove that you're a fool, I would not welcome it. As I've said before, I will not tolerate the fall of a woman I have grown to deeply admire and... I will not see the fall of a Queen because of me. Had I known of this deal a long time ago then I would never have allowed myself to fall in love with you. I believed that we could have a chance. You made me believe that I stood a chance as a...villain. That I could love and be given a chance. But I have come to accept that I must die alone. Without a child and without a...partner."

Emma stood there and felt tears leak down her cheeks.

"I don't want to see you ever again. Please remove yourself from my presence immediately. Your husband awaits you. The one you chose to be with in those conflicting few weeks instead of me. Obviously he was worth it. So goodbye."

She stood there for over two minutes and then spun around on the spot. Fists clenched, Emma strode to the door and felt her chest on fire as the corridor was entered.

Guards watched her as she passed by, everyone watched and observed carefully because they knew already. They were aware of the fact that she would do this. That she'd choose one over the other. And that's what the Queen wanted because like she proclaimed, they were...over. They were finished with and no matter what she did, even if this was chosen, she wouldn't be encouraged.

Pride.

Prejudice.

Betrayal.

Lies.

Emma ran to the head of the corridor and stopped. Chest heaving, she stood there and couldn't stomach the thought of leaving like that. Of walking away without ever seeing the other woman again. She couldn't do it. And so turning around immediately, the blonde ran back the way she had come and fast. Hair flying behind her, the guards watched and couldn't act fast enough. Some of them didn't wish to intervene because the story was heartbreaking already and whatever needed to be done would be done.

She sought out the door to the Queen's bed chambers and pushed it open. Striding in, there was Regina standing by her vanity covered in the finest perfumes and makeup any woman would ever want. Already in the moment of crying her heart out, she was caught and brown eyes flew open upon the intrusion into her personal space again.

"Go away," she croaked, turning her back to the younger woman.

But that could never stop Emma. No order like that could stop her. Closing the distance, she snatched the brunette by her shoulders and spun her around. Even before Regina could resist, Emma crushed their lips together and moved in nearer, her heart racing, mind spinning dangerously.

Moaning into the kiss, Regina swayed on the spot and passion licked inside of her dangerously. Eyes closed, she balled her fists and gathered composure immediately. Pushing the blonde away, the Queen stared back, lips parted, chest heaving.

"Guards," she croaked, and failed terribly in summoning them because she couldn't breathe.

Stepping back as Emma advanced, the back of her legs met the bed and she tumbled upon it, taking a hold of the red satin sheets. Wasting no time, the blonde's eyes were filled with lust as she climbed on top of the older woman, and took a hold of hunched shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Taking what's mine."

Bold hands began to undo the lacing of a red corset and the Queen snatched them. "I'm not yours." She tried to slip away but was taken a hold of and the fighting ensued.

It was one that built up a crescendo. The snatching of hands that were trying to roam. Moving in for a kiss, only to be roughly pushed away. All the time Emma kept going in for more, trying to break down the defenses and Regina shut her down. She was brokenhearted but in control and would always be. After all, she still remained the Queen. But it appeared as if the more the brunette blocked the younger woman's advances, she was attacked like a passionate kitten over and over again.

"Don't trifle with me," the Queen hissed, taking a hold of balled up fists and twisting the blonde to lie upon the bed. She threw a leg over the younger woman and remained above, glaring down. "I am not in the mood for your games."

"I want to make love to you," Emma said barefacedly, her chest heaving, "I want you to rip my clothes off and kiss me all over."

Brown eyes blinked, growing wide.

"I want you to kiss me all the way down there," she reached upwards and sought out between the brunette's legs, taking a firm hold that made the older woman gasp. "And when we're completely naked, I want you to use your mouth right there on me because I know that you want to. You're dying to taste me." Emerald eyes gleamed. "All of me."

Something changed in her eyes. Emma saw it. Something that resembled a light being lit in a dark night and then building up into a raging flame.

Regina growled and lifted herself up, palms digging into the sheet, shoulders hunched. Reaching up to push dark hair out of the older woman's face, Emma locked eyes and held the dangerous gaze that was setting her on fire.

"You asked for it, Swan," the Queen said and in one swift move, gloved hands ripped a red cotton shirt open. "I'll teach you a lesson."

"Teach me," Emma said with tears in her eyes. "Remind yourself of what you want to let go of."

Lowering her mouth, the brunette's teeth closed around erect nipples and she sucked one after the other, fueling up with passion. Milk white breasts were devoured whilst the blonde squirmed beneath a woman who was about to take control like never before.

Grazing her teeth between breasts that were blushed from being attacked, a wet tongue slid downwards, flicking slowly in certain places. Gripping the sheets, the blonde threw her head back and moaned, lips bitten whilst her pants front was ripped open and pulled off. The garment was discarded of and the Queen lowered her face, parting soft thighs that were gloriously soft and fresh.

When her tongue licked the younger woman's wet sex, her back arched to move everything closer. Regina proceeded to taste exactly what was desired and she never stopped, even when Emma's hoarse cries filled the air from the biting and pulling that was offered in a tormented fashion. Nibbles that were unnerving and made the blonde lose herself within minutes, closing around a tongue that was buried deep inside of her.

Very soon, her corset was shrugged off by shaky hands and Emma took honey colored breasts between her fingers. Massaging roughly, she traced a finger along the line of familiar vines and the Queen crushed their lips together, moving on top of her whilst that sexy pair of leather pants was pulled off. Twisting in each other's arms, the two of them moved on the bed and Emma's bottom lip was taken and pulled. Even when she felt the slightness of pain, the blonde welcomed it, savoring the roughness all in one go and reaching down to feel between legs that were severely wet.

They pushed themselves to the limit, unlike any other intimate moment shared between them. Naked bodies moved together whilst fingers twisted inside each other, hips grinding together. Regina's hoarse cries filled the air first and she manned the top still, never giving up, even when her body shook from orgasms that were severely mind-blowing. Throwing her head back, she felt herself grow wetter and Emma's fingers dug into her back whilst they moved their hips sensually.

Lips parted, eyes squeezed shut, both of them rode each other and wished more than anything that it wouldn't be the last time. Emma raked her fingers through wet dark hair and wrapped her legs around the brunette whilst they bucked their hips. Coming harder than before, both of them cried out, chests heaving, faces buried into tangled hair and cheeks rubbing together.

"I love you," Emma choked, holding unto the Queen's sweat soaked body.

"Forever and...always," Regina said hoarsely, clawing at blonde hair and moving their bodies together.

"Marry...me," the blonde whispered.

Refusing to answer, the brunette held unto the younger woman and felt tears fill her eyes.

Yet none of them noted the wisps of magic that curled around the red sheets because they were too blinded by passion. They were too caught up in the moment to notice. The heat between them grew to a point where their climax weakened them both. And shaking in each other's arms, they both collapsed upon the bed.

Emma took a while to recover, and when she did, her eyes rested on Regina rising up to gather the corset and leather pants together. Watching her, it was felt. Everything had changed between them. When they used to lie together afterwards and talk for such a long time. Now the Queen was dressing herself and never making eye contact.

Getting up from the sweat soaked sheets, she retrieved her shirt and weakly tied the front into a style that looked ridiculous. With one flick of her hand, Regina mended the buttons and Emma stared at the brunette in silence. Tears filled her eyes when they looked at each other, to a point where the older woman bit her lips and turned away.

Chest heaving, Emma fixed her hair and remained where she was just like before.

"You never answered me," she croaked.

Regina remained with her back towards the blonde and reached up to rake shaky fingers through disheveled hair. "In relation to what?"

"Marry me and no matter what happens, at least we know that we belong to each other."

Passion. Pleasure. Pain. Prejudice.

All of it could never mix together in this decision.

Her chest heaved. "Guards," and this time her voice was unsteady but firm enough to be heard.

"I chose you," Emma said hoarsely, "I would give up everything for you. And you're letting me go still."

The door was pushed open and two men came in dressed in armor.

"You'll regret this for as long as you live," the blonde croaked, tears trailing down her cheeks. "When you wake up a month from now and realize that you've let your happy ending go, I want you to remember that I never gave up on us. It's you."

"Take Swan out of my kingdom," Regina said, her eyes filling with tears but none of them saw, "please do so now. And make sure that she never comes back."

The guards came forward and Emma struggled with them. "Regina, please."

Hugging herself, the Queen bit her lips and cried silently.

"You'll regret this!" Emma said, squirming in the guards' arms as she was dragged out.

"Don't come to my funeral," Regina said as the door was closed. "Don't..." she sobbed, and her hands flew up to a wet face. Chest heaving uncontrollably, she began to cry.

Falling unto her knees, the brunette, collapsed unto the carpet and shook, feeling herself become weaker and weaker.


	22. A Growing Memory Of Her

Three months after and there she was stretched off like a lazy cat upon a red blanket facing the grand landscape at the back of the castle. Feet bare, toes pointed, the Queen gazed upon the horizon with a sense of calm. Well at least that was the purpose of the setting. To position herself somewhere that could stimulate the senses to a point where a relaxation mode would be enacted. Where a demented mind would be given a chance to let go of feelings that had been twisting around a bruised heart.

Breathing in deeply, brown eyes fluttered close, head leaned back.

She savored the feel of cool wind upon a bare neck, the heels of her palms digging into the cloth. You see, since we last met our Queen, it was quite a heart-breaking experience. Sinking unto the floor, there Tinkerbell had found her friend and was soon chased away. No one could pry into that caged mind after such a tormenting night. Not even Robin could enter the drawing room to suggest a few poems. Henry was often ordered to keep at a distance and Belle managed to feed the brunette a cup of tea before departing with a worried mind.

Emma had sent letters, letters that remained within a locked oak desk in her bed chambers. Letters that she never read. The key was kept around her neck and the drawer sealed with magic. Not that anyone would ever attempt to touch her things. The last time a guard braved the odds, his right hand had been paralyzed and never could any form of medicine or magic recover the limb. She often smirked at the thought of that incident and cursed his soul for trying to snatch one of her lace panties.

"Your Majesty." It was Robin. He came through the beaded curtains and the sound interrupted Regina's mantra. She scowled at the horizon and felt her chest constrict. "My apologies for intruding but," he placed a tray upon the ground carefully, "I bought a pitcher of apple juice and a glass."

She hadn't spoken to anyone since that night, had gone mute. So without awaiting a reply, the outlaw backed into the room once more and left. From the moment Regina reached out to wrap shaky fingers around the pitcher's handle, a wave of nausea washed over her. It was so severe, her vision swung dangerously and she had to steady herself by pressing hands that had grown cold unto the blanket. Chest heaving, she awaited the feeling to pass but it didn't. And pushing herself up, into the room she went, seeking out the washroom and blindly reaching for the silver tap.

Twisting it on, the water gushed into cupped hands and she couldn't breathe. Fighting to at least inhale a slice of air, it couldn't be managed. Clawing the edge of the white porcelain sink, shoulders hunched, the brunette felt something that was strange occurring with her. It was like a warming feeling that spread across her midsection and ached a bent back. The tip of her fingers began to grow numb and without holding back, the vomiting began.

It was dreadful in that moment to empty one's stomach and choke afterwards on nothing but air. The heaving sensation that was created blinded her and she clutched the sink weakly whilst the feeling continued. It was rather shocking because she never slipped into sickness like this. The cold never struck her down and even alcohol wouldn't do this much of damage. When depression often kicked in, the only ill effect was a lack of sleep and haunting dreams. Not this kind of nausea. Nothing like this at all.

Which is why she rinsed her face weakly and retreated to the bed with a conflicted mind. It couldn't be bad food. The cooks were the best in the realm and were quite aware of her dietary habits. Germs never could cause sickness because her leather gloves were always worn and every surface was constantly disinfected because of her obsession over keeping things clean. So what was it?

Therein began the episode of confusion and utter change.

* * *

The month came and went. Then April was welcomed with a warm weather that brought out the fans and vendors who made lots of money selling fruit juices to pedestrians affected by the heat. Inside she remained with a cooling pad pressed upon a damp forehead, forcing herself to assess finances and trade. The drawer where the letters were stacked neatly was eyed and she couldn't take her mind off of them. Every time one arrived after two weeks, Regina oftentimes wondered if she should brave the odds and pry open the flap bearing the Charmings' seal.

But her focus on letting go had been growing stronger so none of the envelopes were opened.

Feeling rather stuffy as always in her gowns for the past month, she stretched sore legs out and yawned, noting how the material was considerably tighter than usual. Her fingers softly pressed into wide hips and she suddenly felt a movement inside that was frightful. Stiffening up, brown eyes flew open as a slight flutter of some kind continued and more movement that suggested something very unexpected.

"Your Majesty!" The door behind her was pushed open and Belle's voice filled the air. "I have come at last. How are you?"

Finding it hard to breathe, Regina sat up and cleared her throat, reaching for the quill once more. "Hello."

Belle came to sit neatly upon the chair next to the desk and studied her older friend's face. Upon noticing the worry and honey colored skin that had gone completely pale, the younger woman was filled with worry.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing," Regina answered hoarsely and felt her eyes sting. Blinking fast enough to hold back tears, she couldn't place her mind entirely into the room and to engage the lady in conversation.

Instead, her thoughts drifted to one thing and one thing only because the movements continued. That same fluttering had been felt a week ago and had been occurring in a softened manner for the days past. Now to define the development, Regina realized that it wasn't just a spur of activity. Those same movements had become little kicks from something that was impossibly embedded inside of her.

"How are you feeling?" Belle tried again.

The brunette swallowed. "Not so well. Thank you for asking."

"Aw," the younger woman rested her right hand lightly upon Regina's right. "Stop for a minute and let's talk. Tell me what has been happening to you over the past weeks. Have you been eating?"

Her head was shaken, lips bitten.

"But you have to eat." Belle studied the Queen's figure. "Not that you're losing weight. It seems as if you're perfectly alright. You look rather pale though."

"How is she?" resting the quill upon the desk, the brunette gazed at her friend awaiting an answer.

"How is...who?" Belle tried to appear oblivious but she was quite aware of the person in question. "Oh Ruby is fine. We were just yesterday buying new books. Have you ever read the title 'A Man's Pride'?"

"Emma," Regina said hoarsely, tears clouding her eyes. "How is she?"

"She's the same as you. Now, 'A Man's Pride' is not as simple as the title suggests. It's a book about a detective who tries to find the murderer of his wife and ends up getting lost in a foreign land. To gain his exit, he must find the -"

"Belle," the brunette croaked, her chest heaving, "I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes you can," the younger woman said, taking the Queen's hand and squeezing it. "Regina, yes you can. You can do this. You're so strong, you're unaware of what you're capable of."

"I'm still in love with her."

"I know that. And chances are, you will always be. But you made your choice and regardless of how you feel at this point, I don't believe that you're going to encourage any of it anymore."

"I removed the restriction, preventing her from entering my kingdom," Regina said with tears in her eyes. "I removed it. Please tell her that she can visit. I'd like to see her."

"No, I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because I would be acting against my friend's wishes as well. I don't want to tell you this but right now, you're not wanted. She crushed the peace offering and enacted the banishment again. Therefore you are not allowed to enter the kingdom and this time it's her decision."

"What?" Regina felt her chest grow colder and stared back.

"Yes," Belle nodded. "So instead of drowning yourself in a feeling that had its chance, you have to now move on without a second option."

"But she would never -"

"Emma doesn't want to see you," the younger woman said sympathetically. "In a manner of speaking, you've done exactly as Rumple did to me but in this instance, you had two choices. Taking the risk as she wanted more than anything or letting her go. You chose the latter and hence the fury began."

Regina's mind was screaming so many things at that point but the most hurtful thought began to develop even further as the months went by. She had began to eat with a hearty appetite that stunned the cooks and even her father. Locking herself away in her room, the brunette refused company and stayed in solitude for over two months following. Not even the guards could catch a glimpse of her because she oftentimes moved around in a black cloak that was very difficult to pinpoint or the usual habit of 'magicking' herself from this room to that one in ease.

* * *

It was Tinkerbell who knew the secret above anyone else for she had been a regular visitor even though the Queen would often shout for her to leave. Taking a tray in one evening, the blonde sat upon the edge of the bed and watched her friend eat without wasting time. Green eyes studied the older woman and in silence, she still kept on thinking what in the world could have happened.

"Yes?" Regina chewed on a slice of bread buttered in cheese and frowned.

"I mean, who is the father?" the fairy frowned at the red blanket gathered around a very definite midsection. "It's not Robin, is it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not him?"

"Then who is it?" Tinkerbell reached in and gently rested her fingers upon the brunette's red nightgown.

The Queen remained silent but taking nervous fingers into her hand, she moved them to a particular spot and the fairy's eyes widened when the light kicking was felt.

"Oh wow," the blonde gasped,

Regina munched on her potato salad and studied her friend.

"You're like six months now and showing so much already. Everybody thinks that you're locked away, suffering from depression. But soon you're going to have to step out and get some fresh air. You can't stay locked up in here because it's not good for either you or the baby. I just can't believe you're...having a baby."

"And I cannot believe either."

"Does Emma know?"

Tears clouded brown eyes so suddenly, the brunette lowered them and continued to eat.

How could it be possible?

Surely something had happened that created this sudden miracle. As much as she tried to wrap her mind around the months that had gone by, only one moment kept playing over and over again in a frustrated mind. One specific moment. One that was shared by her and the very person who had become filled with so much anger over the past months, the letters had stopped coming.

She hadn't been intimate with anyone else and that's the part that frightened Regina. Even in her drunken state during those weeks whilst they were separated, the brunette hadn't strayed. It couldn't be that there was a mind lapse and someone had gotten in. Absolutely not. Unless that had happened and there was no recollection of it. Just as those months had occurred when she had blank spaces. And the more her heart pondered over it, one answer kept coming back over and over again. That something had happened between her and the blonde. Something that was miraculous.

There was only one thing to do and that was to await the end result, to witness the truth unfold afterwards.

* * *

When Regina did show herself finally in the daylight to stretch aching legs, her figure remained buried inside a cloak that flapped around swollen ankles. Flat shoes were worn now and it was rather strange for the guards to witness their Queen draped in cloth that hid her powerful body. But the female guards were quick enough to catch on and soon word began to spread across the castle like wildfire. Even without saying a word, Charlotte, her cook who had been employed for many years suddenly changed the details of the meals.

Whether Regina accepted it or not, the cook always saw the Queen not as a prejudiced upper class folk but like her very own daughter. Charlotte was close to the age of seventy and very compassionate, a mother of two men who had gone off to live their lives. She had always taken a liking to the Queen and Henry had been a dear friend throughout the years. So when the brunette happened to step into the kitchen one rainy Sunday night, Charlotte wasn't surprised at all.

It was after six and everyone had gone home but she was busy planning meals for the very woman who had appeared. The older lady studied the Queen by the doorway draped in black and lowered her eyes to the book again. She continued writing.

"Where is my apple juice?"

Regina sounded so much like a little child to Charlotte, the cook smiled. "Quite safe, your Majesty, and you shall have some when you start drinking your milk."

"But I want some now," the brunette whined, coming into the kitchen and hugging herself. "I really need a huge jug of apple juice or else I'll wither away and die from thirst."

"Milk."

"Noo," Regina croaked, collapsing unto a wooden bench neatly, fingers curling around the table's edge. "No, no, no. I simply cannot have anything else."

Charlotte sighed and rested her quill down. She considered the brunette above her wire framed spectacles. "Not until you tell me the truth."

Regina frowned as the rain lashed upon the small window that would let in the only light during the days because the kitchen was practically under the castle.

"What's that?"

"Oh so you're going to play stubborn with me?" she was never afraid of the Queen and would often offer a grand amount of cheek. "Sitting there wrapped in a ridiculously large cloak, trying to hide the truth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina said, avoiding the older woman's eyes and staring at the stove instead.

"No apple juice until I am respected enough to be told the truth. Because I plan your meals. And I cannot do so unless you communicate with me on your condition."

"You're already aware of the truth."

"Say it to me," Charlotte said sternly, "so that I can rule out possession of any kind."

The brunette sighed, raking fingers through her shoulder length hair. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I am..." she inclined her head and inhaled deeply, "...pregnant."

"Now how hard was that?"

"It is very hard for me to even accept," Regina croaked, capturing her face between gloved hands, elbows upon the table. "I cannot digest the occurrence all too well as yet. This is not supposed to be."

"Well it is. And you had better take care of that babe or else I'll spank you with my spoon," Charlotte scolded, "do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother," Regina gazed at the woman and tried to warm her with the softest look.

"Oh no, you don't," the cook shook her head. "Don't try that look with me."

"Apple juice."

"That reminds me of when you were younger and Henry used to bring you around my cottage back then to borrow books. Sitting neatly on my chair at maybe the age of six, you'd appear so doll-like and angelic, I oftentimes wondered if you were alive or not. Giving me the sweetest smiles and everything."

"Father was quite a reader," Regina noted, feeling rather sleepy.

Those past few weeks, the urge to sleep had deepened and those tormented dreams were a thing of the past because it was like slipping into a world of darkness instead of having torturous recollections. Now she often slept close to five hours a day including the early bed time by nine in the evening to six in the morning.

"So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Other than having a growing tenant within my body that constantly kicks, I have a migraine every single day, my back aches terribly. And..." the Queen flexed her fingers, "other I am severely emotional."

"Oh that's normal!" Charlotte laughed. "At times you will feel like crying your eyes out for nothing at all."

"I have reasons to cry," Regina said softly, avoiding eye contact.

The cook waited and when nothing else was said, she placed the quill between the book and closed it. Moving to sit just opposite the brunette, Charlotte folded her arms upon the wooden table lightly covered in flour and sent over a softened look.

"I don't know what has happened," she began, "I don't know who the other half is. But always remember this. I have known you since you were a babe, your Majesty. And even though you've had your stubborn phases and heightened dark ones, one thing still remains. Your dignity. I know for a fact that you would never allow someone to get so close without a reason. Hell, you're a hard woman to love. So whoever this person is, please don't focus on them if they have abandoned you. Try to focus on the babe inside of you. That babe," Charlotte gestured with a finger, "is all yours."

Regina's eyes clouded with tears and she gently tugged at her fingers.

"Whoever this person is, they're not worth the pain."

"Yes," the brunette said hoarsely.

"Yes, what?" Charlotte noted the wet eyes and her heart ached because this woman was so powerful, for those eyes to leak in that manner, the purest of pain must be felt.

"It's worth the pain."

"No, it isn't ma'am."

"Yes it is. I...let this...person go when this person was ready to give up...everything for me."

"Things happen in life for a reason, my love," Charlotte twisted her words to offer comfort and reassurance. "We make choices. We're faced with many paths to choose from. So we are forced to walk down one. And trust me, life has a funny way of unfolding. I'll tell you this about myself." Licking her lips, the soft-hearted cook leaned in.

Brown eyes focused on her and were neatly wiped.

"When I was pregnant with my first son, Charlie my dear husband, God bless his soul," Charlotte made the sign of the cross, "his family was in great debt and in order to save his parents' house, he left me to marry an old rich hag. I remember Charlie saying to me, Lotty if I could do something else I would but my ma and pa will have nowhere else to live. As stupid as I was when I was younger, I let him go and he supported me over the years with my first son Charles. Then just when I was about to give up on ever having a chance with him again, the old hag died and Charlie was left with all this money, he came to me again. We had another son from that second union but I found that something was different about him. He had gotten greedy and focused on wealth, it reached a point where no kind of love could come from a soul that had loved me endlessly. Taking himself down that path, it brought out a side of him that I never knew existed. And even though he's dead now, I still keep hearing him say to the boys 'make a good win for the money, not a good win for heart'."

The flames in the fireplace flickered from the heavy wind. Charlotte got up to poke the logs with a rake.

"If you let this person go, your Majesty, then it was a choice you made that you have to respect and live with. You did that for a reason. And God knows you don't do anything without a damn good reason. You're a woman who loves with her soul. All I'm saying is, if this is meant to be, then love will come around again. But for the time being, you have a wonderful little babe coming to focus on. Keep your mind on that and plan the years ahead to raise the child. Do you want a girl or a boy?"

Regina sniffed, and shrugged. "I have never thought about it thus far."

"But what does it feel like?"

"A...girl," the brunette said, her heart aching terribly just to imagine what a baby girl would look like with emerald eyes.

"Dads love their girls," Charlotte said, "he'll find his damn way back when he hears about the child."

She nodded because there was no other choice. No one could know anymore about the matter. Not that they'd believe instantly because it was a miraculous thought to encourage.

"Try sleeping on your side to ease the pressure off your back. You look as if you're close to six months. Seems a good average?"

"Yes." Regina held her breath.

"Are the kicks painful or tolerable?"

"I suppose their...not as painful as when she moves."

"Your age will also affect you somewhat," Charlotte commented with a nod. "It is never advised for women at that age to have a child. I don't know how you managed it but miracles can happen. Seems like you were destined to have a little one in this lifetime so it's never too late."

"How will my age affect me?" Regina was filled with worry and couldn't shrug off the statement. "Will it be...harder?"

"Well thus far it doesn't appear to be so difficult. Does it?"

"No. Although I can't stop eating and I can't stay on my feet for a long stretch of time."

"All natural." Charlotte waved that off. "Try to get lots of time in for walks around the castle and climb stairs. Stop using your magic to take you places. Visit your gardens and get a bit of sunshine. If you wish not to leave the castle to avoid questions or scrutiny, which never bothered you to begin with, then encourage the company of friends."

"And my apple juice?" the rather cute brown eyes were blinked slowly again and this time Charlotte stood up with a sigh.

"I suppose that it's a craving that has developed?"

"Yes. A very passionate one. Added to that, I savor the taste of sweet potatoes and corn."

"Making a mental note and will adjust as needed," Charlotte filled a red flask with juice and rested it upon the table alongside a red cup. "Help yourself."

"Thank you," Regina said, hurrying to pour herself some of the finest juice made from apples in her very garden. "You're quite...alright."

"Always have been, ma'am." Charlotte smiled and winked. "Someone needs to be your mother around here and God knows how I want to spank you for being such a naughty woman on most occasions."

* * *

xxx

Somehow, the most painful thing occurred about two weeks after that conversation with Charlotte in the kitchen downstairs.

There she was on her way to get fitted for new gowns, concealed under a black cloak alongside Robin Hood and Tinkerbell in a carriage. The outlaw had never given up on a woman he considered to be one of his best friends over the time they had known each other. No matter how hard she tried to shove him away, Robin kept trying to offer comfort and kind words. He somehow had managed to slip into her comfort zone one night whilst reading a book of poetry beside her bed and was now allowed to accompany her to the seamstress.

It was just past the hour of four on a Sunday and that day had been chosen because of the lack of pedestrians. Tinkerbell noted that by then, apparently everyone in the kingdom had gotten news about the Queen's condition and no other than the outlaw had been highlighted as the father. Now when any man would have taken up the post willingly as a form of honor even though false, Robin didn't encourage such talk. He didn't contradict it either. What was said, was said without a response from his part or the Queen. And people cemented that belief in their minds.

Tinkerbell told everyone that asked that the baby didn't have a father. The child had a mother and that was she. Some were stupid enough to believe and stepped back with nods. Apparently folks needed just a beginning to reach an end without a middle.

Now why, you might ask, could Robin and Tinkerbell be in the same carriage riding together?

As far as good things go along, they had sorted out their differences and were courting each other again.

"Easy there," Robin held out his hand and the Queen took it whilst stepping out of the carriage for they had arrived in front of a quaint looking house. "Tinkerbell, knock so Isabelle can open up."

They entered the shop and Regina was offered a seat immediately due to her aching back. Wincing, she greeted her usual seamstress who made those beautiful gowns and the redhead didn't wast time but got to work immediately with measurements.

"I suppose the cat might be demon possessed," Robin studied the hissing yellow beast who curled up in a corner under a machine. "Have you considered an exorcism?"

"Ah, Paws is not mine. He's actually a friend's that's staying here for awhile now."

"He looks really familiar," Tinkerbell commented as Regina held out her arms to be measured. The fairy squinted at the animal and suddenly, her mind attached itself to the owner. Immediately freezing up, the blonde gripped the edge of a table and couldn't breathe.

"Cats have the same look to me apart from the color," Robin commented, slowly trying to reach out to the wretched soul. "It is why I believe nine lives mean something entirely different than what others might think."

"He thinks it means that a particular cat is born nine times around the realm at once and when one dies, whichever one is a stray, it takes the place of the the deceased very quickly."

"How strange!" Isabelle said whilst Regina rolled her eyes and studied the outlaw in the corner of the room. He had discovered a trail of cloth and was trying to tease the twat from under the table. She hated cats.

"Oh stop that annoying sound," the Queen ordered as the meowing sound from Tinkerbell filled the air. "It is driving me insane. Get down on all fours and assume the position since you've excelled at the language."

"I love you too," the fairy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Completely losing her wit, Regina watched the two fools as they got down unto their knees and began to speak to the animal. When she was done with the measurements, Isabelle went to get the restricted book with different kinds of cloth that only high priority clients were allowed to see. During her absence, the Queen rose up to stretch her legs and spied a window just at the back of the room. She walked towards it slowly, fingers pressing into her lower back and when it was reached, the sound of a laugh came from outside.

Immediately the baby kicked with such a passion, the sill was gripped and she had to bend over to catch her breath. Upon straightening up again but not fully, brown eyes gazed outside and noted two people chatting just upon the sidewalk in all high spirits. From the moment Regina noted the blonde hair and the definite way the woman stood with her legs slightly parted, shoulders hunched, she grew severely weak in the knees.

"I could give you a list," the familiar voice said.

The man who had to be Cassidy was grinning from ear to ear. "I suppose Wendy wouldn't mind the titles since you're an awesome reader to begin with."

"Just make sure that you get the list to her and the box," Emma said, hands planted on her hips. She was wearing a yellow sundress that reached her knees, brown leather boots shining in the sun.

The kicking commenced and the brunette's heart began to race along with it. Surely that must mean something? For her baby to behave so full of life when that particular person was standing just outside in plain view.

"Alright, so I'll see you in fifteen," the blonde said and before she could turn around, Regina removed herself from the window, stepping into the room.

A table was felt behind her and it was gripped, brown eyes wider, lungs weakened.

"There you go," purred Tinkerbell, "who's a good boy? You're a good boy!"

"All it takes is a gentle voice and a soothing touch," Robin said.

Both of the laughed childishly from behind and Regina turned around just in time to find the front door being pushed open. In walked no other than Cassidy, full of life and immediately hated by the Queen. So much, she grew colder inside by the second and stared back at him whilst his face washed over in astonishment.

It was Robin who broke the tension first. "My good friend," he stepped forward and offered a hand in all smiles, "what have the houses been saying these days?"

"I..." Neal stared at the brunette and swallowed, "er..." he shrugged, "same old, same old, I guess. More developments down south."

"Locksley?" Robin frowned.

"The very same, your Majesty, good afternoon to you too. I suppose I've done something to be glared at by the Queen?" The question was directed at Tinkerbell who raised her eyebrows and remained silent.

"Ah no worries, old boy," the outlaw commented, "what brings you here?"

"Just came to pick up a package for Emma," Neal said and sighed. "Wasn't feeling well these past couple of months and I finally got her down here to get some new clothes sewn."

"But doesn't she use Betsie in the Charmings' kingdom?" Tinkerbell frowned. "That's what Ruby told me."

"Yeah but she needed...new...ones," Neal felt the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "Kind of a change I guess. Not that I'd complain. Can't deprive a lady of her outfits."

She had no choice. Regina turned her back upon Neal and stared at the wall. All the anger inside of her was directed at one man who didn't deserve any of it. He hadn't done anything to change the course of a destiny that had been made even without his involvement. Neal had been a pawn as well, but the sight of him sickened her. The change in the room was like stepping into a winter day out of the warmth and no matter how hard her mind tried to fixate upon the fact that Cassidy was innocent in the whole ordeal, she detested him more than anything else.

He had to be sleeping with...her.

The thought of it was nauseating and her stomach churned, chest burning from the vision of the blonde locking lips with someone else. But this was expected. Knowing deep down inside that she would never get past that, letting the one person she loved run into the arms of a man. It was such a harsh blow by her hand, a decision that was made and was hurtful. Letting Emma fall into the game and acting as morality saw fit, being with a man, her future King. All of it sickened her.

Isabelle came in to distribute the box and Regina's gaze lingered on the yellow ribbon, eyes clouded with tears. Whatever was in that box, she would touch them. She would wear them and look as beautiful as ever because the young lady appeared to look stunning in anything. Even trousers and long sleeved shirts. Her chest heaved when the bell above the door tinkled and just as she was about to turn around, that memorable voice forced her not to.

"Neal," came Emma's breathless manner in entering the room, "ready when you are. What's taking you so long?"

Tinkerbell held her breath and so did Robin who couldn't conceal his utter astonishment from the scene. From the time the blonde noted the two of them within the room, she swept the area and stared at the other occupant apart from Neal and Isabelle.

With her back to the younger woman, Regina stood where she was and felt her chest burn, because no matter how hard an attempt was made to breathe, it could not be managed. It could not be happening. Something forced her to remain facing the wall, face contorting, lips bitten whilst the tears came.

The baby inside of her had gone silent as if taking a dramatic pause in the moment that was severely killing her mother. A moment that seemed to drag out whilst Regina wanted more than anything to turn around and have their eyes meet but it wasn't allowed at that point. After all, the thought of being banished by the very woman in the room had felt like a stab in the heart. It was deserving. All of it. However the actuality of having them meet like this after months was like a bitter taste of fate.

To one person in the room, something sparked within her mind that enacted a shocking thought. The fairy stared at Emma's very pregnant middle and swallowed hard because it couldn't be a coincidence that two ex lovers were carrying a child at the same time, could it? Nothing else was thought of whilst she wrapped her mind around that and felt the tension rise inside the room like an oven.

The Queen's sudden behavior on Neal's part was rather strange. It appeared as if Emma had done the woman something to deserve this treatment.

Isabelle handed over the box quickly and stepped back, palms growing sweaty.

"I'm ready when you are," Neal turned to Emma and said stiffly. He stared at the blonde and wondered what had happened for she was looking at the brunette as if a ghost had been seen.

"Ready," Emma's voice was hoarser than before, fists clenched. There were slight tears but none as much as the Queen's.

"Later, dude," Neal waved off Robin and nodded at Tinkerbell who hugged herself in the corner. "Catch you around."

"Indeed," the outlaw said, smiling stiffly.

As soon as the door was opened and closed, the fairy rushed to her friend whilst Isabelle retreated to the backroom and closed the door. When Regina's face was checked and the tears noted, the blonde took a hold of hunched shoulders and felt her heart ache.

Finally she couldn't hold back the tears and her hoarse sobs filled the air, chest heaving whilst a gloved hand shielded a pale face.

Isabelle returned immediately and Regina was allowed to sit in silence for some time. Then the book of cloth was shown to her, choices made, choices of darker colors when the intention had been to select a few lighter shades. It had to be done. The inner feeling of having one's heart squeezed by the presence of someone so nearby. Someone she longed for more than anything in the entire world. Someone who had set her free and into a life now lived with each passing day bringing memories that couldn't be buried. Memories of them spending so much time together, find each other, embracing their flaws together.

Memories of them making love.

Tucked away inside the carriage, the Queen remained in one attitude for the return journey. Neither Tinkerbell nor Robin chose to speak because they had their own thoughts to ponder on. For one, the fairy could not pull the coincidence out of her mind. The fact that Emma was pregnant and so was her friend. The fact that on that very night which timed the pregnancy correctly, Emma had paid Regina a visit and was dragged out. Tears filling her eyes, she really began to understand what had happened and realized that love could indeed be the most powerful magic of all. Tinkerbell sat there and wondered if Regina knew about the possibility and was living each passing month with that pain. And if Emma knew as well.

She refused to say something about it and the suffered in her own thoughts afterwards.

Robin believed that Emma was carrying Neal's child and he inwardly marveled over the man's success in life. He also felt that her Majesty was deeply shaken and needed to be left alone to console herself.

* * *

A month passed and her withdrawal continued. She refused to get out of bed which had begun to tell on her back that grew stiffer. Even though Charlotte paid her a personal visit and urged the Queen to take a walk, Regina rolled over and remained silent. It was a path that was taken and it led to a very complicated finish because as she neared the end of nine months, the brunette began to grow sicker and sicker.

One day, just like that and completely astonishing everyone involved, two women were led to the Queen's drawing room, their fingers entwined.

Just as she was struggling to remain in a sitting position and a couple weeks away from her expected delivery according to Charlotte, Regina heard the door open and ceased writing.

"Oh the hair has grown out! Look, Ruby! It's practically the same length again!" Belle exclaimed, pulling the brunette into the room after her.

"Gosh, I wish my hair was that thick and shiny," Lucas commented, "how she does it, I have no idea."

"Her inner warmth and compassion," French selected a chair and sat upon it.

She immediately gasped because on her last visit which was more than three months ago, they hadn't seen each other. Belle had been caught up in studies in the North and had moved there to complete them. So to sit there and witness the Queen's pregnant state, the bookworm was astonished.

"Oh shit," Ruby stared too and moved to the front of the desk near the window, gazing at Regina, "holy fucking mother of the full moon."

Belle was stunned, she hid her parted lips behind a gloved hand.

"What do you two want with me?" Regina asked warily, flipping through a book of figures.

"Dude, there was no way in hell I was prepared for this," Lucas stared at Belle who stared back. "No flipping way. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am always thinking what you're thinking," Belle replied breathlessly. "Regina, how far along are you?"

"Shh!" Ruby shushed her companion feverishly, "remember what we can't say and what we're supposed to say!"

"But she has a right to know!"

"No, we swore to tell no one! Orders by the BIG KAHUNAS. Or did you forget that I do not want to be accused of spilling the beans?"

"I'd hardly believe that Snow of all people would consider that as an offense when she was guilty of it years ago," Belle returned whilst Regina's quill froze over the parchment.

"I am trying to concentrate," the Queen said, brown eyes fluttering close. She breathed in. "Please involve me in the conversation or allow me to return to my work."

"Please tell me that you're not pregnant with Robin's child," Ruby said with pleading eyes. "Please, please, please say no."

"No!" Regina cried, completely frustrated over everyone asking her that one question. "He is not the father!"

"Dude, you owe me a thousand," Ruby turned to Belle and smiled from ear to ear, "oh you so owe me a thousand for this. I knew it. I...knew...it! Dammit!" her hand slapped the table and she laughed, twirling around on the spot.

"Oh shut up, you don't know if that's true as yet," Belle folded her arms scowling. "I don't have a thousand to give you so state another form of payment."

Eyes shining, the younger brunette went to the window and blinked fast, "oh Snow is going to choke on this for as long as she lives. She's going to burn up inside, become Black Charcoal after this is heard of."

"What are you referring to?" Regina stared.

"True Love," Belle said as their eyes locked, "just like you said, just as we thought. It's true love."

"What...is...True...Love?" the Queen held her breath.

"You're having Emma's child," Ruby spun around and pointed at the older woman, smiling widely, "you're so having her child. There you go. I said it. I win the frigging prediction and I'm awesome."

"How blunt can you be?" Belle glared at Lucas. "Can you please consider other factors? Perhaps changing the topic would be very necessary right now. Regina," she turned to the Queen who's eyes were filled with tears, "do forgive Ruby, she doesn't have a filter."

Inhaling deeply, the brunette rested her quill down and felt herself grow numb. "It is...okay," she said hoarsely.

"So is the baby Emma's?"

"Ruby!" Belle scolded, "stop it!"

"I don't know," Regina said softly, a tear trailing down her right cheek. Reaching up, she gracefully wiped it away. "It is not something I wish to have any truth in it these past weeks."

"Dude, you -"

"Your...Majesty," the Queen corrected the younger brunette.

"Listen, we've come a long way and fuck all the titles and shit," Lucas scowled, "we're more than acquaintances now and you know it. So don't give me the formality crap. I'm a friend in all respects. A mutual one and one that really cares."

"Fine," Regina nodded, "a friend who cares enough to suggest something that completely hurts me as I am reminded of the one person I cannot...breathe without."

"You've come this far, close to nine months without her," Ruby pointed out, "and you're going to tell me you can't breathe without her? Oh come on. You're a powerhouse and you know it. I envy you sometimes because you're so independent, you don't need anyone. All these years, you've been rocking this fucking kingdom like a boss and I can't help it, you've become a role model."

Belle stared and her heart warmed after Ruby. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say to her."

"Thank you for that," Regina smiled wryly, "but I am no role model."

"The hell you are. This...walking chunk of gorgeousness," she gestured at Belle, "has literally brainwashed me over the past year concerning you and I have basically sat down, and assessed everything you did only to realize that fuck, I would have most likely done the same shit. Even in regards to our mutual friend. I deeply admire you for that, Regina. You have no idea."

"She made a decision that killed her heart, all to aid someone's future and to do what's best for that person. I don't believe a villain would do that. That's what a hero would do."

"A hero who sentenced herself to a lifetime of pain?" Regina stared at Belle, "how can you admire my decision when I have managed to destroy any possibility of me ever having a happy ending?"

"Your happy ending is never a person," Ruby said softly, "dude, your happy ending is you. We're born alone, we die alone. Don't rely on anyone to make you happy. Let them be part of that happiness, yeah. Plus you've got your kid there and that's all you need. My daughter is all I need right now. Apart from Belle."

The two women grinned at each other.

"How is little Rachel?" Regina asked.

"Cute as ever and really a bundle of energy. I was going to bring her but you know, the weather is too cold these coming days. Anyway so back to this happy ending talk. Listen, if it's meant to be, then it will. You've just got to hold on tight and never let go. I know you feel as if it's the end of the world and nothing else matters and I was like that not so long ago. But when Rach came along, honestly, my entire life changed for the better. It's like you have this little you to take care of and love and she loves you back. And you'll see."

"Yes, you'll see," Belle added, "have you gotten around to choosing a name as yet?"

"Want me to suggest some?" Lucas' eyes shone.

"Feel free to do so," Regina said, gently tugging off the red leather jacket that had become her favorite. In one of their meetings last year, the article of clothing had been given to her.

"Okay, so if it's a boy, I'd go for Henry. Because your dad's name is Henry and you know..."

"Yes," Regina smiled a bit, flicking the feather attached to the quill around idly.

"And for a girl, I'd suggest Carrie."

Belle frowned. "Why Carrie?"

"Because somehow it came to me," Ruby shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I got a vibe or something from the chick inside the womb."

"I actually like it," Regina approved, tilted her head and gazing up at Ruby.

Fingers curling up, Lucas suddenly inhaled deeply. "So do you want us to tell Snow or... Because I know that you consider her as family whilst she doesn't return the same feelings. So..."

"Do whatever is necessary," the Queen said warily, "she will assume it is Hood's child as everyone has. And knowing Snow, nothing ever moves past the assumption stage. Everything is final from the inception."

"Such a fluffy head," Belle commented, rolling her eyes. "David is much smarter these days. He has his head on and because of his support towards what you and Emma had, I am enlightened by his change of heart."

Regina couldn't agree more on that one because as much as Charming never wished to have any part in this, his choice to explain everything to her about the deal had softened their relationship. They came to an understanding and parted as friends whilst his wife remained and always would be sour towards anything pertaining to the brunette. For her own reasons, as were mentioned before. However, at some point you would expect it to dawn upon Snow that both parties had suffered enough. She had terminated Regina's first love and without being aware, the Queen had made her give up something most dear.

But David saw past that and approached the situation with a softened heart. In fact, he didn't even have to come when she had summoned him but it was done. They had sat down and talked about everything. He had voiced his concerns but never about the union. His only worries had been about his kingdom and what they had gained and his daughter's future. Never did he suggest that a union would be accepted but it wasn't shut down either. And for that, she thanked him. She appreciated the removal of prejudice and the steps taken to move forward instead of remaining in the past.

"We also came here to give you some good news as well," Belle said, drawing the Queen's mind back into the room. "I hope that it cheers you up and it doesn't dampen your spirits."

"What is it?" the older brunette stared back and wondered if this had anything to do with Swan.

"Ruby and I..." Belle's eyes met Lucas' and a smile was offered, "we're together. As in more than friends. Taking one day one step at a time and completely acknowledging that we had been fools all along."

Brown eyes were widened. "That is amazing. The best news I have heard in months and it is quite refreshing."

"Well," hanging her head, Ruby shrugged, "we kind of thank you the most because you saved me, you basically pulled me out of one path and placed me on another. And you've opened up enough to be Belle's friend. So after everything that has happened within the past year, you've been totally amazing yourself."

She didn't know what to say. The very thought of actually having friends, it was quite different for Regina. To have people who considered her as something else other than the Evil Queen. To have someone commend her for moves that were made to somehow offer a hand. It warmed her heart and remaining silent, brown eyes stung, the quill fluttering in the wind coming through the open window.

"So we're not going to tell you anything about that side of the realm," Belle gestured in front of her, "let's just keep things here."

"No, I'd like to be informed," Regina said in a soft voice, "if it is alright with you. After all, I am still in a manner of speaking...in charge of general affairs," she inclined her head, "so what has happened in the past...eight months?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing flashy if you ask me," Belle lied.

"No...weddings?" the Queen held her breathe.

"If there was one, you'd know," Ruby said, sitting on the window seat, arms folded. "Besides, they only got engaged like two months ago so..."

Belle held her breath and studied the brunette's face. What she saw was as expected, shock and severe emotion. But no scolding was given to Ruby because this had to happen. At one point or the other, the Queen had to be made aware of the engagement and there was no better person to hear this from than them.

"That is...good," head lowered, Regina blinked back tears. "Life still goes on and some day, I hope the pain dies away," she croaked.

"Are you...surprised about it?" Ruby spoke softly, her heart melting.

"About the...engagement? No. It had to be done."

"But Regina, why did you do it?" No matter how much Belle had tried to explain from all corners why the Queen did what she did, Ruby still wished to hear everything from the woman herself. "Why did you just let her go although she wanted to give everything up to be with you?"

"I did it because I am a Queen," Regina began, resting the quill down, "and as one, I have spent many years building everything I have around me. Just as the Charmings spent all their energy on stabilizing an empire to keep me out. Their kingdom is worth a fortune, and trade is by far the best in my light when it comes to any other competitor. So to have her give up everything her parents worked for because of me, if you had asked me about this four years ago, then I would have greedily snatched the opportunity. To watch them crumble. But she...has...changed me. Everything about me. And I learned to start making decisions with my heart because of her. I learned to assess things with feelings and reasoning deeper than her level of understanding. Four years down the line when her parents would have lost everything and disapproved of our union by a thousand percent more, Emma will regret it. In my opinion, one should never give up power and riches for love."

"You're kind of wrong there," Ruby pointed out, "because I totally get why you did it, as a Queen and all since she's a future Queen. But love is powerful. You have proof right there..." the younger brunette gestured at the Queen's midsection. "Of course you have part of her inside of you but can you really live the rest of your life with just a part?"

"I don't have a choice," Regina wiped her eyes. "I was pushed into a corner and I did what had to be done."

"Would you take her back if she came to you now and still wanted to give up everything to be with you?"

"No." The Queen bit her lips, eyes fluttering close. "Once I make a decision, I firmly uphold it."

"Even though it...hurts you so much?"

"Yes."

Ruby sighed and wiped her eye corners. She sent Belle a look. "I don't know how you do it. But I can't be as brave or as strong as you."

"She's tough," Belle said softly, "and then she can be the softest angel. She's the bestest friend anyone can ever have. Full of experience and wisdom, advice, giving you the harsh truth. She defends herself easily. The perfect example of a Queen. And this is why I came to her when they started to have feelings for each other because I kind of believed that Emma would never find any other woman as amazing as Regina."

"I was the sourpuss," Lucas said. "Anyway so whenever you're ready to find a new lady lover, I can totally hook you up with a friend of mine. She's really sweet and has always had a crush on you and -"

"Ruby," Belle hissed.

It was too much in one go. Lips parted, the Queen felt herself become washed over with so much sadness, tears clouded her eyes. The thought of ever moving on was painful. How could this be done the second time around? After Daniel, she had lost her heart and was allowed to regain it. Now to lose the entire feeling of being loved all over again.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, wincing.

"That's fine," Regina avoided her eyes and slowly rose up, gathering the books into her arms. "I feel rather sleepy and must lie down. Thank you for visiting."

Belle's eyes filled with tears when she watched her friend crumble inside. Rising from her chair, she pried the books out of the Queen's arms and offered assistance.

"Stay here," she ordered Ruby with a glare.

After walking the brunette to her bed chambers and helping in any way possible to offer some comfort, Belle left because the Queen had gone silent. Ruby never knew when to just shut up and pay heed to other people's feelings and it was a fault of hers. One that scarred people just as Regina was reduced to a mess, lying in her bed whilst emotions washed over a broken heart.

* * *

Just as her Majesty was drifting off to sleep that night, a certain someone was listening in on the very two ladies who had visited the Queen earlier.

"I can't believe she's pregnant and there all by herself," Ruby was saying.

Belle sighed. The passageway was dimly lit. "Maybe I should ask her if I could move in just for the remaining weeks."

"Oh that's a great idea," Lucas said, "better yet if I could go too."

"Just to help her and make sure that someone is there when the baby comes. I'd hate to have Regina there by herself with a bunch of guards when she goes into labor. They'd be fried or turned into cockroaches."

"And you want us there?" Ruby's eyes were wide as saucers.

"She softens up to us. She'd let us in. She trusts us."

"I still can't believe that she's having Emma's baby though. I mean, woah."

"We don't know that for certain but I am sure that she'd never sleep with anyone apart from Emma during their relationship. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But I really think it's True Love. Around that same time, Emma paid a visit to her. It is very possible."

"When is she expected to be due though?"

Snow pressed her back unto the wall in the shadows and listened, eyes wide.

"Could be more than six weeks or less. Pregnancy is different for every woman. And because of her age, anything can happen. That's why I'm worried too. She really needs someone there."

"Tink is there."

"Tink is only concerned about her boy toy, Robin."

"Yeah..."

Snow White couldn't believe it. Her chest fluttered with an indifferent emotion and fists were clenched inside white gloves. Surely she had been listening to that conversation inside her dreams? Regina was having Emma's baby? Were they ridiculous to even believe that? Had Ruby and Belle gone utterly mad?

As she pondered heavily on the precise matching of Emma's pregnancy to the Queen's, Snow's heart grew colder. A mother always knew certain things about her daughter. Just as she had believed that Neal was decent enough to never go that far with Emma. Managing to get her pregnant before marriage. And it couldn't be August because he was a gentleman and very respectful to her daughter. The only person who had been a threat was Regina.

Regina had been a twisted, bitch in all of this with her fake comfort and everything else.

Regina had slept with her daughter, had been intimate with Emma.

Chest heaving, she stormed down the corridor and went down it with anger welling up inside of her. Anger that infuriated and destroyed every happy thought. The flames behind the lamps cast an eerie glow around the place, dancing upon the green carpets as she went. Appearing like a monster with a pixie cut and a green gown trimmed with black lace.

She wasted no time.

Pushing open the doors to her daughter's bed chamber, it was pressed close and the woman stood there glaring into the room. For some time, the blonde stared back, buried within the covers, a book parted upon her very pregnant stomach. A pretty face that had fattened over the months. A figure that had widened, skin once so white was now flushed. She was wearing an overly large red shirt and white socks.

"How are you feeling?" Snow's smile was twisted as she drew nearer to the bed.

"I'm good," Emma frowned, noting the gleam in her mother's eyes. "What's up with you?"

"Are you sure you're good?"

The tone of voice prickled the blonde's skin. "Yeah..."

"Good enough to hear a tale?" Snow tilted her head and moved closer, hands held behind a bent back. "Let's call this a bed time story. How about it?"

"I'm already reading...a...story," Emma pointed out. She sighed. "I'm too old for bed time stories, mom."

"There was once this stubborn little Princess who lived in a family that treasured her enough to seek out the best protection possible," Snow began, still smiling. "Her parents did everything they could to protect her from an Evil Queen who had tried many times to take the child's life -"

"Mom -"

"Shut up and listen to me," Snow said, anger flashing in her eyes.

Emma stared back and blinked, completely astonished.

"Now it so happened that no matter what the Princess' parents did to protect her, she still managed to break the rules. Why? Because she wanted to prove a point. She wanted to rebel and gain freedom, honestly believing that she was in love with this...demonic woman. The stubborn and ungrateful daughter they had managed to carry on her disgusting romantic affairs outside of the kingdom -"

"Guards," Emma said, her tone bitter.

"She...slept...with this woman and -"

"Why don't you get to the point?" the blonde demanded, growing angry by the second. "Get to the point and let me have it. I don't give a damn right now what you have to say about any of it because it's over."

"Is it?" Snow hissed, her fingers curling inside white gloves.

"Yes...it is."

The sudden laughter filled the air and made Emma stare with wide eyes. "Forgive me but the amount of times you've said that and lied to me, I don't believe a word of it anymore."

"Good to know that I'd fake a banishment decree to help you have a good laugh afterwards," the blonde said warily. "I'm that bored and that messed up in the head. Right now, I need my rest so just get out."

"You didn't sleep with Neal, did you," Snow's blunt statement hung in the air whilst Emma swallowed hard. "You didn't sleep with him. You lied to me."

"That's personal! I'm not going to tell you who I slept with!"

"You didn't sleep with him!" Snow's voice was shrill and rang out. "Stop lying to me and end the drama right now! Because I know you didn't sleep with him. Neal would never sleep with you before marriage because he is not that kind of man."

"How the hell do you even know what kind of man he is? Yeah, I slept with him. I don't know why you'd even think otherwise because I'm having his kid. Your mind is so messed up. Just get out." Emma's eyes clouded with tears and she clawed at her pillow, eyes lowered. "I don't know what kind of mother you are. But I don't even know you anymore."

"Regina is pregnant," Snow blurted out, watching her daughter's face closely. "The Queen, your so called ex-girlfriend, your ex-lover, the one you slept with behind our backs even though we forbid it, she's pregnant."

The look on Emma's face was utter shock. Feeling her chest constrict, the air in the room was sucked out and replaced with such coldness, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe at all because it had to be impossible. It had to.

Snow was so twisted at that point, she couldn't care less about her daughter's reaction to the news for she believed that Emma was fully aware of everything.

"Your two friends are aware of it, Belle and Ruby. My oh my, why didn't they tell you?"

"No," Emma felt her eyes sting. "You're lying to me."

"Oh so you claim to know nothing of it?"

"I didn't know!" the blonde cried hoarsely, "stop lying to me! Why are you doing this? Haven't you tortured me enough? Stop it! Just...get out." Her face contorted and she scrubbed at her eyes, curling up.

"Then why do your friends suggest that the baby she's having is yours? As ridiculous as it sounds, that's what they said."

"Lady, are you really kidding me right now?" Emma choked on a sob, and stared back in astonishment. "Are you listening to yourself? Guards!" she cried.

One of them pushed open the door.

"Then I guess it's really over now, isn't it?" Snow stood up and smiled. "I feel so relieved to have delivered this news. Now you realize that she wasn't fully committed to you. She was most obviously sleeping with Robin as well. How foolish of me..."

Emma stared back and felt her heart scream in pain.

"Two women can't produce a child, no matter if magic is involved. I'll pay her a visit and see for myself what is happening. As it is claimed, you've both gone the same amount of time during pregnancy so it really is a coincidence."

"Get her out," Emma said, beginning to cry.

"If this is some form of magic and she is having your child, rest assured that I will handle this just as she took something away from me many years ago and wanted to kill you. This time I wouldn't murder as she wished to do, I'll get my revenge one way or the other. I'll make her suffer for everything she has done to me because a monster like her can never pay off her debts." Snow was raging from anger. 'She can never pay off or be forgiven. If that child you're having is hers by some miraculous development, I will not...accept it as my granddaughter or my grandson. Mark my words."

Leaving the room, Emma watched her go and began to cry. She stared at the guard by the door and hugged herself.

"Please get my dad," the blonde hoarsely said, "please, find him now. I want my..." her lips were bitten and the guard's eyes stung. "I really want my daddy. Oh God..."


	23. Mother Knows Best

It was meant to happen.

Snow was driven to prove a point and there was no one who could stop her, not even David. A mother's determination to protect her child could very well spiral out of control when intermingled with vengeance. Revenge that was founded upon a firm belief of being betrayed, severely hurt and utterly disrespected. But apparently no one was paying heed to the woman's plans. In fact, Charming had been quite busy with himself in other departments to even pay heed to his wife. When one would expect the Prince to be fantastically involved in the scheme to destroy and protect, a subject of taboo was strictly coming to an end.

You see, after Killian's bruised experience with Lucas, everyone gained a bad view of the man. He couldn't return to the kingdom without being scorned and glared at from all corners. The need to change the manner in which he was perceived brought the pirate back one day in a wave of surprise. Eyes followed his figure as black leather overalls shone in the scorching midday sun. The twinkle on his hook was caught by many children who feared his existence and as he sauntered down the lane, seeking out a particular cottage in question, a heart that shouldn't have been hurting was being squeezed from fear.

She was now residing in a small cottage made of simple red bricks with a thatched roof and a very small front door that seemed to touch the top of his head as he dared to knock. The child was somewhere in there and even though his presence would present an alarming reaction, it had to be done. He had to do this. An explanation was deserving and this was the time to produce it.

Hopefully the door wouldn't be slammed in his face.

From the moment Lucas opened up and noted a face she did not wish to see, his fear played out. But before he could be shut out, Hook placed a boot to prevent the door closing in his face.

"Ruby, please," he said, trying to ease as much pain into his voice, "you must hear me out -"

"Get the hell away from here," she hissed.

"Aye I would but considering the situation at present, one must oblige a man to at least provide some kind of an explanation," he didn't smile. "For his bad conduct."

"Who is it?" Belle's voice didn't surprise him. In fact, he was washed over with a sense of warmth to hear the other occupant speak up.

"It's the fucker," Lucas turned her head, "the barefaced fucker."

"Mate, if you will allow me to stand right here and explain myself then I will proceed." Hook clipped his...hook between two fingers and eagerly awaited the reply.

"Go ahead," Ruby glared back, "you have a minute."

Taking a deep breath, he decided that the end must come first and surely she would gain a fair understanding from the statement. The seconds ticked by whilst his mind tried to compose a better confession. But nothing could spin the truth into more than three words.

"In a fair manner of speaking," his chin was captured between numb fingers and he leaned forward slightly, eyes on the stone step, "I am..."

Ruby's chest heaved as Belle rested a warm hand upon her back, remaining behind. "You are what? Get it out you bastard. The minute is almost up."

"I sincerely care about you, Lucas and I hope that this doesn't bruise your character but your affections were genuinely treasured. Most ardently. I welcomed your warmth and can honestly say that you are an amazing lass. But aye, that isn't exactly as close to the truth -"

"Spit it out, Hook," Lucas said, her cheeks slightly warming.

"Ruby, I've been battling with myself for many years on what it is that defines me. Denying the truth has been a way to survive as a pirate. When we met, it was a chance to prove to myself that maybe this isn't who I was cut out to be and at some point, we could make things works."

Folding her arms, she sighed.

"The truth is," he gesticulated with his hook, and swallowed, "mate, I'm inclined to the...same sex more than I would like to be attached to the opposite. And aye, I am quite a scoundrel for encouraging what happened between us. But you've got to admit, it was one time and we felt more as friends than as lovers."

"Killian, you told me that already." Ruby said softly, "you told me that you are attracted to guys too and I accepted that. But you basically uprooted me from here and decided that taking me along as some kind of treasure chest would make me happy. I didn't want to leave here."

"Lucas, I am not the type of man to remain in one place permanently. The sea has been my home for ages."

"But you could have told me these things. Instead, you just jumped ahead. It scared me, it really did."

"I was going to bring you back home. You said there was a need to travel so your wish was granted. In all respects, Ruby," using her name made the brunette soften up a bit, "we fitted as friends more than as lovers. I...loved your company. Honestly you were the best and the time we spent together will always be treasured by me. Perhaps I could be given another chance to be a friend? A mate? I have heard of your attachment to French and congratulations." Killian bowed, smiling as Ruby did the same.

One passionate moment that changed their lives. In more ways than one she had sought out him more than he pursued her and hence it had began. The cat and mouse game. Chasing each other and hoping to find something that wasn't even there to begin with. A need to attach one's self to a person, believing that you could change the course of things. That one kiss after another could fuel up enough romance to continue.

"It was a one night stand for real," she shook her head. "And I thought that I could make it work but it wasn't working. And then we were going too fast."

"Aye, but we still have one chance left. At least for the child," he leaned unto his right foot and offered a softened look.

"You...heard," Ruby was stunned that even on his travels, he had heard of the baby.

"Might I say that there is no other man to walk this earth that offers quite a handsome father as myself?" he smiled back. "I promise that in any way I can, assistance will be given. Ruby, I discovered the matter after you had given birth and felt really foolish about it. Had I known then my presence here would have been given."

"I suppose I could give you a chance, just for Rachel." She bit her lips.

"That's her name?" he felt his chest flutter. "Rachel?"

Ruby nodded.

"Am I allowed to...see her?" he held unto hope and their eyes remained locked. "If it's too much, I can come back when you've digested the whole ordeal."

"I think you should come back," Lucas said, still feeling a bit bruised from the entire situation. "I need some time."

"Aye, do as you wish, take as long as you want," he stepped back and nodded, "just so you know, I would like to make up for the hurt I caused you by being a friend and keeping Rachel in mind."

* * *

xxx

David was standing, hands held behind his back and staring out into the kingdom when he recognized the familiar walk of a man. The leather overalls and the glint of a hook was enough to make a cheating heart squeeze from pain. Taking a deep breath, he noted how the pirate stopped to linger for a few seconds near the outside of the gates.

Their eyes met.

_Walk on by._

He didn't smile. He wanted to, by all means. But he didn't smile. Instead, lips were bitten as the man who had sparked a part of his life began to walk away. Very soon, the black clothing had disappeared behind a building and David let out a sigh that possibly came from his heart.

It would take him a while to move past that fling, but time would bring change. Time could offer some room to heal and to embrace the fact that he had sought out comfort in someone else other than his wife. When it was supposed to be true love, Snow had somehow distanced herself and was more in love with threading the path to revenge. Little did she realize that focusing all her attention on playing up the defense side had led to her husband feeling quite lonely and unappreciated.

Even his opinions didn't matter anymore and that was somewhat proven during Emma's ordeal with the Queen. When he had pleaded with her to see reason, Snow had shut him down every single time.

David was a man of honor and compassion. He was also the best father to Emma, and also a strategic planner. But constantly seeking out revenge had become quite a bore and it proved their actions futile. So why would he continue to chase after a Queen who had sincerely changed for the better? He didn't wish to waste no efforts in bruising Regina anymore. And Snow couldn't understand that at all.

"Your Highness..."

Turning around, a guard was standing by the door, eyes wide.

"What is it?" David blinked.

"It's the Princess," he said, a brass chest heaving, "she's just gone into labor."

Quickly moving forward, his heart started to race. "Was the nurse called for?"

"Yes."

"Very well," the guard received a pat on the back and Charming darted down the corridor. "Get me Snow and..." would his daughter wish for Neal to be present? He decided the man needed to be made aware anyway. "Get a hold of Cassidy."

"Her Ladyship isn't in the castle," the guard jogged along with him.

"Where the hell is she?" David stopped and stared at two of them now in his company. "My wife left the castle?"

"She left about an hour ago."

"Of all the days she should be missing, this is the day." He sighed and shook his head. "As soon as you get a hold of her, please send her up immediately."

And with that, he raced down the corridor to be by Emma's side if she wished it.

As David went, one thing was thought of over and over again: that moment four weeks ago when she had summoned him. Snow had harshly attacked the situation and it was completely uncalled for but Emma refused to elaborate on whatever had occurred. However, as soon as he heard that the topic centered around the Queen, Charming wasted no time in offering as much comfort as possible.

What could he say in light of the new developments?

There was no denying that his daughter had an affair with the Queen and their parting wasn't easily done. In fact, it was severely hurtful to even consider the event that had unfolded. Deep down inside his chest, David honestly wished for a better result but it couldn't be achieved. Emma had to save her kingdom and the Queen had let her go. For that, he deeply admired the woman and knew that his daughter would find comfort in Cassidy as time went by.

The second he stepped into the room and noted the nurse by Emma's bedside, his daughter writhed in pain and the lights flickered dangerously. Mewling as her hands were grabbed, the blonde stared at her father and begged for Neal to be fetched. After all, David thought, he was the father and his presence was needed.

Even as Neal rushed into the room whilst Charming lingered outside, the Prince noted the lights blown out inside shades and stared at the guards. One of them was making the sign of the cross whilst a heavy wind blew through the castle. It felt somewhat chilly, as if someone had waved their hand over the realm and was trying to awaken something buried deeply. Something did not occur naturally. Something magical.

Where the hell was Snow?

He remained where he was whilst the hoarse cries continued from inside the chamber and felt completely useless. She was his daughter, and had been so close to him since her birth. To hear her in pain like that as her mother had been, David was uneasy.

"What the hell?" a guard stared at the lights flickering and considered his colleagues in disbelief. "What's up with that?"

"Dunno," another considered Charming in their midst, "boss?"

"Just a storm coming, stop thinking about superstition, Dave," David smiled and shook his head. "This castle isn't haunted."

"Yeah but when things like these happen, it makes you wonder, you know?"

"Especially since -" the guard's voice trailed off when the baby's cries were heard from within the room and a sense of relief washed over all of them.

In a manner of speaking, Emma had been their favorite for many years, even to the ones who were newly recruited. The princess was always compassionate and very friendly to the army so they always loved her regardless of her mischievous ways.

"Well bless the Lord," a female guard said, smiling.

The doors were pulled open and Neal peeked out, smiling from ear to ear. "She's alright!" he was breathless. "It's a boy!"

David was filled with so much happiness, from the moment he was gestured in by Cassidy, the Prince seized the opportunity. Managing to take a peek, the guards melted from the first sight of the little babe swathed in a yellow blanket whilst Emma glowed. And smiling at them, she bit her lips as tears formed because something was so miraculous about the delivery, none of them could possibly understand.

From the moment the blonde cast her eyes upon the baby and hugged him in her arms, she was somewhat thrilled to realize that the child was a part of her and always would be. She had brought life into the world. She had done this and when Neal lingered near the bed, hugging himself in all smiles, Emma gestured for him to come closer.

Above all, he had been her best friend throughout the entire journey and no matter what, Cassidy was appreciated.

"Dude," he said softly when she held out the bundle, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Emma's chest heaved and watched as he carefully took the baby into his arms, cradling the small head.

The mewling was enough to water Neal's eyes and he couldn't believe it.

Even as she studied the two of them together like that, Emma's heart tugged inside her chest. They had shared one night together, and it wasn't even supposed to have been pushed that far. A single moment that had created something so beautiful. When she had been devastated and broken, Neal had picked her up with sincere comfort and genuine kindness. He hadn't captured her in a weak moment but they had bonded intimately whilst she had no other choice than to turn into his arms. A man who would do anything for her.

Yet, there was something very strange about the entirety of the situation because something was felt. Deep down inside, Emma felt something strange. Something she could not explain but it was like an itch that kept prickling her mind.

"Have you gotten a name, Emma?" David was standing by Neal's side and gazing down at the baby.

"Henry," she said without even thinking, stunning herself more than ever because the itch was getting worse. "His name's Henry David Cassidy."

"Strange name choice," David frowned at her.

"No, actually it isn't," the blonde said, clutching the sheets, forehead still damp, "I named him after two of the best fathers I have ever known," she said.

Keeping their eyes locked, David smiled at her because he understood. He was quite aware of the Henry in question and by far, the older man was indeed a remarkable person.

* * *

Xxx

Whilst everyone was fussing over baby Henry, a certain wicked soul was impishly spinning a plot to destroy. The carriage swayed for most of the journey and as lightning cracked the sky above, Snow felt glorious. She was set on a path towards destruction and there was no stopping her at that point.

As soon as the journey's end was reached, the bottom of a green gown flapped around black shoes when the steps were taken. Directly paying the driver, she wasted no time and strode to the castle's entrance whilst the afternoon crawled to an end.

Guards noted her arrival and stepped to block her way.

"Your Highness, you can't enter the castle."

Snow sucked in air, puffing out her chest. "Oh I know that. I'm not asking you to let me in. I'm forcefully entering."

"But you can't -"

"Get the hell out of my way," she hissed, fists clenched inside green gloves. "I am not in a good mood. And right now, you would be wise enough to never cross an already crossed mother. So step aside."

"You are not welcomed here," one of the guards said, "I suggest that you leave."

Snow eyed his hand upon the sheath of the sword and smiled. "Really? You're going to pull that on me?"

"I could pull anything on you at this point," one of them sneered, the piece of metal between his eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. "You're not allowed inside the castle and that's an order."

"You're actually going to challenge me to a sword fight? After my many years of practice and expertise?" Snow rolled her eyes. "Step aside and save yourself before you cause embarrassment."

"That's it," one of them stepped forward, "restrain her."

"Guards," Regina's voice filled the entrance hall and she sounded breathless. Brown eyes met Snow's. "Stand back."

Resting a hand upon her very pregnant midsection, dressed in red and wearing a velvet cloak, the Queen warily assessed the other woman's presence. The last time they had seen each other had been on that dreadful night when Snow had uprooted Emma from that very castle. Separating the pair for a long time and completely stating her refusal to accept an attachment that was immoral. So to finally see the pixie cut woman show herself like this all of a sudden, the Queen realized that this wasn't just a social call.

This visit had a purpose and she couldn't exactly determine what that was.

"Well, well, well," Snow's eyes were alight as she studied the scene before her. "So it is true then."

"What do you want?" the older woman appeared to be caught up in some emotion that was really weakening her state. Brown eyes watered a bit, fingers curling inside black leather gloves.

"I just came to check up on what I believed was a rumor."

"After nine months," Regina said weakly, "you've only recently heard of this? Truly I am conflicted because I don't know if it should flatter me or not."

"I'd never want to flatter you in any way possible," Snow said, anger curling up inside of her. "You don't even deserve pity."

"I don't need pity."

"You need to suffer some more for what you've done to me."

"Why would you wish something like that on me when I am in this state?" Regina's voice was unsteady, her eyes burning from holding back tears. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"No," Snow never allowed herself to be moved by the Queen's weak tone. "Not you. You've never suffered enough. Look how the tables have turned. When the first half of our lives were spent on you chasing after me because of something I did when I was a child, here I am filled with hatred after what you made me do. And I will not stop until my wrath is felt."

"When does this end?" Regina wasn't in the mood to argue for she was rather much in pain and severely ill.

"When you're dead."

"Then please kill me after I have delivered my baby," the Queen said, trying to allow some kind of emotion to form within the other woman's heart. "And if that's your next move, I'll have to arrange the most suitable guardian for my child's upbringing."

"Do as you want," Snow never backed down due to the older woman's softened and deepened words.

Regina couldn't believe it. "Would you honestly kill me even though you are a mother and you're quite aware that my child would need her mother?"

"I don't give a shit about you at this point, and your child would be better off in someone else's care instead of yours because you would never be a good mother. What do you know about being a mother or looking after someone? You have never, ever cared about anyone else but yourself."

"I care about your daughter," Regina said through tears, but her tone was bitter, "and you're fully aware of that."

"Don't even start."

"Snow, I never expected you to believe me in any other matter but that one. And it is true. I never wished it. But in a manner of speaking, she was my undoing. I...have...changed and I can understand why you would find it difficult to forgive me but please, I beg of you, allow me the chance to spend time with the one thing I have that is entirely mine."

"Are you kidding me?" Snow scoffed and glanced at the guards. "When you took away my chance of ever having a child again, you're going to stand there and ask me to understand that you must be given the right to be a mother to one?"

"Then what the hell do you want to do?" Regina's anger was rising. "Do you wish to kill me now?" Stepping towards one of her guards, she weakly pulled out his sword and the sound sliced the silence, the tension thicker than blood. "Here you go," the Queen held out the blade in the other woman's direction. "Run me through just as your husband did. But when he could have held a grudge against me unto today, David has buried the hatchet. Go ahead and murder two people at once.

When Snow didn't take the sword, Regina's chest heaved and brown eyes filled with tears.

"I"m not a murderer as you are."

"Was," the Queen corrected. "Those days have long past."

"I don't want to kill you..." Snow confessed, eyes flicking to the ceiling. "But I want to make you suffer."

"I'm already suffering enough, trust me."

"I hardly doubt that."

"Knowing the woman I love is engaged to a man," Regina began hoarsely, "spending every day of my life since we separated, with my heart feeling the purest of pain, I know what suffering is. I've suffered more than you because I have lost people I loved and still love. Whilst you simply had to give up something to protect your daughter and you did it with honor. I wasn't the cause of that. I never forced you to do such a thing."

"You left me with no choice!"

"You already had a child and it should have been enough! She should have been enough! Don't stand there and find every possible reason to hate me when you made a choice on your own."

"You have no idea what that meant to me," Snow said, pointing a finger. "You have no idea what that pulled away from me. All these years I have felt so empty inside -"

"Just as you practically tore my heart in two when Daniel was killed because of your stupid mouth," Regina said bitterly. "David told me about the situation and it was the Dark One who manipulated all of us from the beginning," She was growing breathless. "He ordered you to give up your fertility and it was part of a plan. For you to have no other heir than Emma so that he could force his son upon this. Claiming your entire kingdom from the beginning was his plan. He never makes deals without gaining. And he played you like a fiddle."

"You're ridiculous," Snow waved it off.

"Am I? You made the deal. I wasn't the one who held your hand whilst you signed it. And by then I was safely locked away in a prison. So why did you choose to go ahead with it? Because you were stupid and naive as you always were. Always filled with rainbows and never thinking things through. Idiot."

"You'll pay for everything still."

"Then go ahead!"

Snow's eyes flicked to Regina's really large midsection and inhaled deeply. "I wouldn't take your child away from you. But I'll take away something else. Your kingdom."

"Really," the Queen smiled, her chest heaving as she blinked back tears, "just when I let Emma go to specifically save yours, you wish to take away mine. How heroic, Snow White."

"I don't care about you or what you did," Snow said with a glare. "You had to do it. You're a villain and Emma doesn't deserve a monster like you."

"I'm a...mother. And I'm a monster?"

"You'll fail as you did with everything because of your deeds. You're a disgrace and a demonic bitch. Always will be."

"Get out of my castle," Regina said through tears, her chest heaving. "Just get out."

"Give up your title as Queen, give up your kingdom or I declare war to gain it," Snow huffed out her chest and said triumphantly.

"My men are ready when yours are," the Queen said without a smile. "I have enchanted this entire castle to keep out your army. The walls contain the most powerful magic that cannot be removed and might I add that the same man you struck a deal with many years ago, the same one aided in putting up my defenses. Because you see, dearest Snow, you might consider yourself a hero that wins, but I'm the Queen and you will never in your lifetime be able to take my title. Only your daughter will. So give it your best shot. But prepare yourself to fail."

Snow's eyes flashed, fists clenched. She couldn't form a reply and stood there in all anger.

Suddenly, the Queen's eyes flew open and she doubled over, clutching her side. Lips parted, a wave of pain washed over her whilst the guards grew tense. The smile on the other woman's face grew wider when she witnessed the situation.

"Oh I wish you the best in delivering a baby at your age," Snow said, shaking her head. "You don't even have the strength to push the child out. Good luck though." And without offering assistance, she turned on her heels and headed in the other direction.

"Snow!" Regina cried out, staring at the woman. But there she was left alone with her guards who were unsure of what to do. Mostly men, they were quite tense until one stepped forward and kindly offered a hand. The Queen batted it away.

Just as her carriage was leaving, one was entering. Preparing herself to at least take her time in unpacking, there was a commotion near the entrance and Belle immediately rushed out to inspect. When she cast her eyes upon Regina clutching the wall, crying out in pain, French darted towards her friend without sparing a second.

"Guards," she turned to them and noted the frightened look on their faces, "get Tinkerbell, call Doctor Whale, get Charlotte and by all means, hurry up!"

Two of the female guards immediately appeared to offer assistance and Regina was slowly led to a nearby chamber whilst the cook showed up in no time. Carrying a bundle of blankets, the older woman sent Belle to wet one inside the pot hanging over the fireplace. She sent the guards away and began to help Regina ease herself unto the bed.

"Breathe, sweetheart," she noted the contractions already picking up pace and grew alarmed. "How long have you been feeling any pain at all?"

Regina hummed through a wave of pain and gasped. "Last...night."

"Last night?" Charlotte's eyes flew open. "Then why the heck didn't you say something?"

"I thought..." panting, the Queen mewled and stiffened. "I thought it was...normal."

"No worries for that right now," Belle breathed out a sigh of relief when Tinkerbell pushed open the doors and rushed in. Because even though she could manage with Charlotte alone, the fairy had been the Queen's companion for years and would offer a lot of help.

Very soon, her energy was decreasing and the need to push was stronger than ever. All three of them kept near whilst the brunette cried out, growing severely weaker.

"I can't do it," she said hoarsely, holding unto Belle's hand. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Tinkerbell said softly, caressing her friend's face and pressing kisses unto a sweat soaked forehead. "You can do this, Regina. Think of the baby you're going to be holding in your arms as soon as you push harder. Think of that, okay?"

Belle smiled at the fairy whilst Charlotte awaited the moment by the foot side of the bed.

"Regina, she wants to come out now," Belle said softly, "go ahead and get her out. Come on."

Sucking in air through parted lips, the brunette gave one more push and her hoarse cries filled the air. The mewling followed next and Charlotte was the first to welcome the safe and healthy bundle into the world. In all smiles, she waited whilst Tinkerbell and Belle debated on who should cut the cord. Eventually, the latter was asked to and she did it with honors whilst the fairy hugged her friend who was slipping out of consciousness.

"Stay with us," she whispered, "please, don't go anywhere. Just listen to my voice and stay here."

"Here's the babe," Charlotte came forward and held the squirming bundle between the green sheets, "a lovely little girl as you predicted."

But as much as they tried to coax her out of slipping deeper into a darkened world, the Queen couldn't fight the weakness. It was too thick, and her body had been pushed to the limit, enough to cause a form of relapse that none of them could stop. Very soon, the three ladies merely remained there, pressing a warm cloth to a damp forehead and the fairy wouldn't stop calling her friend's name.

She kept whispering sweet words and bringing back memories. Belle sat there and sent Charlotte a look for the older woman was busily trying to wave smelling salts under the brunette's nose.

Nothing helped.

She stayed that way and the doctor came eventually, racing into the room.

"Her pulse is very weak," Whale said, assessing everything from head to toe. "Her breathing is fine but it appears as if she has slipped out for a while. She'll be back shortly."

Tinkerbell scowled, hugging herself. "You make it sound as if she just went out and will be back in the fucking castle by tonight."

"Perhaps that was my intention." Whale grinned at the fairy.

"Are you serious, dude? Trying to crack a joke at a time like this?"

"I suppose it was just to lighten up the tension in the room."

"Well you failed, you ass," the fairy lashed him out of the way and stooped next to her unconscious best friend lying on the bed, lips slightly parted. "Oh my love, please come back. Please. Don't leave us. We need you so much right now."

There was the sound of boots clapping upon the concrete corridor outside. The two guards were muscled out the way and Robin showed his face, completely worried, eyes wide. The first person he sought out was the fairy who rushed to him and threw her arms around the outlaw. After explaining what had happened, Robin turned to the guards and asked them to fetch Henry who had gone for a walk in the village. After all, he would like to know about his daughter's condition and was the only relative she had.

Charlotte and Belle handled the baby gently, marveling over her small, already pretty face. Tiny fingers curled around the cook's right thumb and the little babe mewled, just measuring a little more than twelve inches.

"Look at her nose," Robin said when he was given a chance to hold the infant, rocking her gently in his arms, "oh what a cute little nose you have. Your mommy is sleeping. But when she wakes up, rest assured you'll be spoiled for as long as she lives and even after that."

Apart from all of them, Tinkerbell was the one who could not separate herself from the Queen's side. The blonde remained there, holding the woman's left hand tenderly and every single breath taken was measured. Even the Queen's pulse was continuously checked because she was so scared. The fairy was washed over with a sense of alarm from the sudden unconscious state and she could not shake the feeling away no matter how hard Robin tried to console her. Somehow, the woman believed that her friend hadn't just slipped into this state from the frustration of delivery alone.

Regina must have had someone else on her mind.

Throughout the entire nine months, her friend had been silent about the whole situation but Tinkerbell felt it. She had been aware of that look in the Queen's eyes. Catching the older woman sitting at her desk and gazing at nothing in particular, tears filling those brown eyes.

It had always been Emma.

So whilst she stayed there for the entire night, into morning and then the next day, Tinkerbell did the one thing everyone had been trying to avoid. She retold to the Queen, various moments when the Princess had been the apple of her eye.

From the first time they met at Maleficent's ball to spilling tea on the brunette's gown. The walk around the room when the most beautiful poem was read. Regina's demise as she began to fall deeply in love with a young woman, a subject of taboo. Even going against her own wishes, deciding to welcome her feelings and doing so with so much pain.

At the Queen's birthday ball when everyone had watched them dance together.

Tinkerbell created those scenes again and held her friend's hand, never letting go.

She suddenly hated Emma for never coming back. She began to hate her because there had been times before when the blonde was chased and yet she still pushed her way in. So why hadn't she done that recently? Over the past few months, Emma never made contact and it was so selfish. Regina practically helped her so much and the Princess banished the Queen. Just like that, she was seen everywhere with Neal Cassidy as if this romance had never happened.

"Emma had a baby boy," Belle said softly whilst they had a cup of tea on the fifth day after Regina slipped into unconsciousness. "She named him Henry."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and glared at the flames licking wood within the hearth. Feet folded under her, she couldn't care less about the person in question.

"I think she believes that it's Neal's child which means that she slept with him too."

"I don't want to talk about her right now," the fairy said scowling. "I don't give a shit about her right now. I hate her guts."

"Yes, I understand that." Belle placed her teacup unto the polished oak table and studied the blonde's face. "I understand that you are quite attached to Regina in all respects. But this hasn't been easy on Emma either. Trust me, I have been on both sides, listening with a keen ear."

"I know she was pushed away and I get that," the fairy said with a nod. "Regina had her reasons and she pushed her away. But the part that hurt Regina more than anyone will ever know is the fact that Emma wasted no time in attaching herself to Neal."

"When she could have waited perhaps a little bit."

"Yeah!" Tinkerbell's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Belle. "I mean, it's not like she accepted the marriage proposal and took some time to get over the romance. Emma basically threw herself into Neal's arms just like that. You saw her that night. Even Neal looked surprised."

Belle clearly recollected that night when she had accompanied August, Ruby, Neal and Emma into a bar they frequented. Emma's sudden reckless behavior had stunned her at first because the blonde simply could not monitor her drinks. However, she believed that it was all good fun and the young woman needed to relax. But even Ruby noted that something had been wrong about the picture. Emma seemed rather bruised by something.

"Now I know why she was so flighty," Tinkerbell commented, her tea growing cold. "They broke up after I met her in the corridor and told her that she was a coward for choosing her kingdom over Regina. Apparently Emma went in and said she'd give up everything but Regina ended it."

"And Emma raced back home, filled with anger. Drowning herself in shots and then behaving quite out of order with Neal."

"Robin said they left through the back because remember we were all sitting there and then suddenly she was gone?"

"Yes, I remember. I remember it quite well."

"So if they slept together, then maybe it's his child."

"Have you considered that maybe Regina acted as reckless as Emma too that night or maybe the following days?" Belle noted how the fairy turned to stare at her and offered a softened look. "I am not trying to be rude or anything but we don't know what happened."

"So you think Regina slept with someone else?"

"I don't know..."

"Belle, Regina would never sleep with someone else! She wouldn't! She spent months being in love with this person who was so far away and I live here. I saw her every single day. There was no one. Plus when she went to stay with Mally, nothing happened either."

"So you'd vouch for her loyalty..."

"Hell yeah!"

Belle sighed and stared at the fireplace. "Believe me, so would I. So am I to understand that you think the same thing as Ruby and I do? That something magical happened based on true love. And that little baby girl is Emma's child too?"

"I don't know," the fairy curled up and hugged herself. "Has something like this ever happened? Two women actually conceiving a baby?"

"It isn't...impossible. Magic is capable of doing so many things. And I have studied it for so long. This particular occurrence though," Belle frowned, "it's really a miracle. It makes you wonder if this was part of the prophecy, for the two of them to meet, just to have this happen. And maybe that's what Rumple predicted or he overlooked. The fact that they'd create a...baby -"

"Or two, because we still don't know if Emma's son is part of this," Tinkerbell interrupted, eyes wide.

"True. He could very well be part of it. Both of them created two babies that will someday grow up to rule both kingdoms as brother and sister. And change the entire course of things. When Rumple probably was aimed to destroy Regina by making her fall for Emma only to be rejected or let her go before they magically combined, everything happened against his will. Or exactly as he planned."

"I just want her to wake up," Tinkerbell croaked, resting her head upon the other woman's left shoulder. "I don't want her to remain in that state. It scares me so much. I've always been afraid of losing her and she has no idea how it frightens me. She's like the bestest friend I have ever had, for so many years. If I hadn't spent time in Neverland, we'd be the same age now. Over fifty."

"I...never...thought of that," Belle smiled wryly.

* * *

Xxx

Snow arrived at the castle and was not permitted to see her own grandson or be allowed anywhere near him.

For a month following Henry's birth, he was kept within Emma's room and often visited by the man who had considered himself the rightful father. Neal came bearing gifts and the sound of rattles shaking made the blonde smile from her bed because she had been sentenced to rest. Just for a moment, the thought of the two of them eventually marrying would pass through her mind and oftentimes, she was still conflicted on the matter.

Somehow Snow managed to slip past the guards and in the room her presence was felt whilst Emma slept. Upon waking up, she studied her mother swooning over the baby and remained silent. The small yellow teddy bear August had presented was taken up and shaken over the wooden crib that was also made by him as Snow smiled warmly.

The sight melted Emma's heart and as much as she tried to hate her mother still, the coldness slowly slipped away.

"You can hold him if you want." Her voice startled Snow who turned around to stare.

"Really?"

Emma nodded and hugged her pillow. "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with him?"

"I changed my mind. I am allowed to." Henry was lifted out from his crib and cradled into her arm gently. The rocking continued as steps were taken closer to Emma. "His name just reminds me of that other side of the realm and I don't like to be reminded of it."

Remaining silent, Emma studied her pillow. She hadn't heard anything about Regina for weeks and no one was supplying any information. Not even her trustful friends who chose to avoid the topic at all costs. Belle had been scolded when asked how in the world she could have kept the fact that the Queen was pregnant from the blonde. Her defense was that the brunette told her just as Emma had done: not to tell the other of their condition. So that sent the blonde into a worry episode that was still occurring.

"So did Regina get a girl or a boy?" her throat ached to ask but it had to be done.

Snow kept on comforting the baby and avoided eye contact. "A girl."

Oh how her heart was squeezed from that news. Emerald eyes stung when she thought of it, because a conversation kept playing within her mind since the Queen's pregnancy had been announced. The two of them discussing their future. Regina had always avoided the topic of ever having a child and now she had brought one into the world. Without Emma by her side. Even though they could have made plans together. They could have talked about it. But the Queen never wanted to. And that's the part that made the blonde feel horrible inside.

"And what did she name her?" Emma's chest heaved.

"Carrie," David suddenly appeared by the door and studied the scene before him. Meeting his daughter's eyes, eyebrows were raised to suggest a slight surprise in noting Snow there.

"Wow." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh the topic is really offensive," Snow suddenly said, scowling. "I'll take Henry for a little walk just outside whilst you two talk about that. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

And without even gaining Emma's approval to remove Henry from the room, Snow went outside. David stared at her for quite some time and then moved to his daughter's side. He sat on the bed and took her hand up whilst she finally allowed the tears to flow.

"She named her Carrie Emma Mills," he said softly, his heart aching from watching his daughter begin to cry. "Oh sweetheart."

"She named her after me."

David remained silent.

"Dad, I can't forget her," the blonde croaked, her chest heaving, "I can't. I'm hurting so much inside and I don't know if I can live with her out of my life like this. You have no idea what she means to me."

"I do know. And I also know that it was the best choice. For you and for her. Look at where it led you. You have a little son. Neal is a fine man. Regina is going to move on with Robin and everything will unfold eventually."

"Can you do me a favor?" Emma whispered, taking her father's hand into hers and squeezing it. "Please, dad?"

"Anything for you," he said smiling. "Just name it."

"Can you please pay her a visit and make sure that she's okay for me? Since I can't go? I really want to know that she's okay and she's...happy. And she's not sick or...dying -" she choked on a sob.

"Emma," David caressed her forehead, "don't think that way."

"It's all I keep thinking. All the bad stuff that could happen because that's what happened to me. I was the one who always had hope in us and look where it led me. To a place where I only have nightmares instead of dreams of the future. And now she has his baby to keep her mind off of me. And she has him and I have to force myself to move on with a man I don't even have feelings for. How am I supposed to do this? This is what I wanted with her. I wanted so much with her and I couldn't get it."

"But you can have so much more."

"I...don't...want...anything else," Emma said hoarsely. "Dad, I want her. I want...Regina. I don't want Neal. I just want..."

"Emma, listen to me," David leaned in and gently wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, "things have a way of happening, okay? Gradually, life unfolds and changes happen. You can never be certain of what will come but I will guarantee you this, every choice we make, we must never live with regrets."

"I never made this choice."

"I know that you never did, sweetheart. I know that you can't forget her. And you can't stop loving her. But love her enough to realize that she made the best decision as it stands right now to let you have everything you'll come to want. All of this, it's yours. Very soon, I'm sure that Henry will take up all the time you have and you'll want nothing more than to focus on him."

Bowing her head, she silently sobbed still and couldn't believe him. She couldn't believe any of it.

* * *

Xxx

From the moment David stepped into the drawing room and his presence was announced, Regina turned widened brown eyes in his direction. Immediately standing up, she held unto the desk and considered him in silence.

They hadn't seen each other since that conversation about the disastrous deal.

Carrying a black bag that drew her attention, she studied it in silence. Dressed in red as usual, the brunette appeared very healthy and safe.

Even without wasting a second, a smile spread across his lips because witnessing her in a composed state was enough to make him feel relieved.

"Good to see that you're back at the books," he gestured at the papers and journals spread out neatly in front of her.

She considered then and reached up to tuck dark hair behind and ear. "Yes. Work keeps me..." Regina inclined her head and offered a small smile, "...busy."

"I'd think that a certain little angel would be taking up all of your time," he frowned and entered the room further, admiring her dark color scheme as always, hands held behind his back.

"She's quite a heavy sleeper during the day," the Queen leaned upon her desk, head tilted, "keeping me up most of the night."

"Sounds like someone I know and trust me, they never grow out of it." He believed that gently easing the name into the conversation would soften things up a bit. "I find that when we did put Emma next to us during the night, she somehow relaxed more. Maybe you should try it."

Regina remained silent, studying his face.

"So where's the little one?" he was slightly puzzled to find that the baby wasn't nearby.

"Oh she's sleeping. Like I said, quite a sleepyhead during the day." Regina offered a stiff smile that stirred a slight worry within David.

"Why not have her near you whilst you work?"

"I'd rather not," she avoided eye contact.

He remained silent and wondered whatever the matter was because something was bothering her. That much he could assess but what exactly it was, he couldn't pinpoint that.

"If you must know, I was sent here by Emma to check up on you."

Her heart fluttered but ached immediately afterwards. She stared at him and inhaled deeply. "I thought that by now, I would have been forgotten of."

"I don't think she'll ever forget you, to be honest. Emma holds your well-being close to her heart. She always has." A memory suddenly dawned upon him and he had to chuckle, their eyes meeting whilst brown ones widened. "I don't know if you remember this, but she mentioned it to me. That time when you bought her a doll and gave her your hat. Rings a bell?"

"Yes," she was trying hard to compose herself, sitting upon the edge of the desk.

Of course that incident was remembered and always treasured by her. Just as every other one was. The times they met and fate kept pulling them together. That day, Regina had been on her way to massacre a village and the very sight of a little child's eager face had changed her mind. Little did she know that it had been Snow White's daughter.

"Were you told what your name was from that day on?"

"No," she frowned and tilted her head.

"Either one of two things," he shook his head, still smiling. "Wegina or The Majesty, the Queen."

That brought a smile to her face immediately and David noted the Queen's cheeks growing slightly flushed.

"Actually I have here with me, something Emma sent along for Carrie and yourself." Holding up the bag to display it, he sighed, unfolding the top whilst Regina stared at it, holding her breath. "I was hoping to give the baby this in person. But since you have the angel somewhere else in the castle -"

"You really...wish to...see her?" she was stunned.

"Of course," he stared back. "Emma specifically asked that I come here to check up on two people, and since you seem to be in perfect health, I'd like to assess the other individual. Just to take back a good description."

The warming smile on the Queen's face was enough to even melt his heart. Her chest heaved as she got off the desk and nodded, lips bitten. "Sure, follow me."

David was led not too far away and into a room that obviously served as a little nursery for the babe. Not officially the grand nursery as he noted the simple walls covered in paintings of birds and landscapes. So somewhere else the room had to exist.

Dressed in a little pink onesie, there she was curled up and watched over by no other than Tinkerbell. From the time he approached the crib painted in yellow, the baby mewled and her clenched fists pawed the air. Squirming, she was gently lifted out by Regina and he honestly couldn't believe there was any evil left inside the Queen just from the look of utter compassion and love on her face.

You can imagine his surprise when Carrie was offered over for him to hold and when he took the little bundle into his arms, she blinked up at him in silence. Noting the lighter shade of hair, he frowned over it and believed that Robin probably had the same color hair in his family line. Regina watched him carefully, and held her breath, wondering if he would make a remark on Carrie's eyes but nothing was said. Perhaps he didn't remember that Robin's eyes were blue whilst the baby's orbs were a distinct shade of emerald.

"And I have a present for you," he handed her over to the Queen, reaching into the bag.

From the moment David pulled out the doll with the black hair and dressed in red, Regina's heart stopped beating. She couldn't breathe because the recollection was so severe at first, the moment when it had been purchased. Blinking fast, brown eyes filled with tears when it was held out.

"Emma has had this doll for as long as I can remember," Charming said smiling, realizing that the toy in question was the same size as the baby. "And she said to make sure that it reaches the Princess. So here you go."

She couldn't say a word whilst the doll was held out and dangled in front of the small face. Gazing at it in awe, Carrie surprisingly reached out to touch the face.

"Maa," her little voice mewled, curling up into her mother's arms whilst the Queen's lips were bitten.

"It would appear as if she knows about the purchase of the doll and who it resembles," David chuckled. "And now I'll leave the other gift in the bag for you to take out yourself when I have left."

"Do stay a while," Regina touched his arm lightly, tears clouding her eyes. "I'd very much like your company. We should also discuss at least a topic of trade over a cup of tea."

Nodding, he asked to hold Carrie and was given the chance without hesitation. Cradling her head into the crook of his arm, the Prince followed Regina into her drawing room where a seat was provided. He sat there and played with tiny fingers whilst they spoke about business for an hour without straying unto other topics. Then after leaving, Regina quietly locked the door and walked to her desk where the black bag remained.

Unfolding the top, the brunette reached into the bag and felt a narrow rectangular box. Lifting it out carefully, brown eyes watered even from noting the yellow color and her name written on the cover. From the moment the box was opened, her gasp was the only sound in the room. There stretched out was Emma's silver locket in the shape of a heart that she had always worn.

The Queen opened the small heart and when she saw the lock of blonde hair tucked in between, tears, painful tears leaked from her eyes. She couldn't compose herself and sank unto the chair, shoulders hunched.

"Oh Emma," she croaked, caressing the tendrils, "oh my dearest Emma."

Chest heaving from sobs, the locket was pressed to her lips and after kissing the warm pendant, it was placed around her neck.


	24. All Things Blonde And Faithful

Regina was trying her very best to soothe the child's hoarse screams, although completely frustrated. Her patience was wearing thin, so thin, bloodshot eyes began to leak tears that dripped down honey colored cheeks. Somehow the thunder seemed to upset Carrie to a point where she simply could not be calmed, and the rain lashing unto the windowpane only sparked up a fight as small fists twisted in the air.

"Sweetheart," Regina croaked, gently hugging and shaking the little bundle that was then thirteen months old, "please stop crying." She sniffed and felt her throat ache terribly. "It's only the weather. Mommy's here with you."

The guard outside the door cringed from the cries and sighed. He thought himself a lucky man to have had a very calm daughter who never croaked even from the sound of a rattle.

Carrie's hair had begun to grow out and the color was enough to strain the Queen's heart even more from the passing days. Soft, blonde tendrils that barely covered her little head. Added to that, her little emerald eyes were always wide and intrigued by the slightest movement. So when the baby suddenly noted her mother curling up, shoulders hunched and the sobs that escaped parted lips, Carrie immediately grew silent.

Regina found herself leaning against the crib, eyes fluttering close as she hoarsely cried from the pent up emotions whirling around a constricted chest. Let alone the fact that her lack of sleep had become a walking nightmare. Feeling as if she was existing in a tomb.

For the past few months, her mind had been focused on becoming composed and gathering a firm enough grip on the new developments. Of tending to the baby and adjusting into a role she had obviously never prepared herself for. Constantly being needed and the severe hurt that began to arise after the baby's features began to form properly. Her heart was cracking and the hurt she felt deep down inside could not be muffled from focusing on Carrie when the child was a painful reminder of her other mother.

How could she survive whilst casting eyes upon a creation of Emma and find no difficulty in breathing? Just taking a breath had become so hard because of the tornado of feelings buried inside. So deep, everyone believed that the storm had passed when it was becoming fiercer.

The brunette couldn't compose herself anymore.

Gently resting Carrie into the crib and between soft yellow and pink blankets, she leaned over the railing of the crib. She couldn't do it. Chest heaving, hot tears leaked unto the baby's doll that had been a present. A reminder of the past. Something she wanted to hide away in a closet and never cast eyes on again because of the severity of its origin. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus. She couldn't do anything else but have the image of one particular woman consume her mind.

Over and over again, Emma's teasing emerald eyes haunted her. The memory of what she smelt like: strawberries and everything special. What she felt like: softer than anything else and radiating with such warmth that managed to melt a blackened heart. Her breath. Regina remembered parted lips pressed upon her face and that laugh. A giggle that suggested playfulness and a manner of trying to lure out another side of the Queen. Reading books and having blonde hair fall into her pretty face whilst the brunette reached over to tuck a chunk behind an ear.

"Mee," Carrie mewled, her little fists waving in the air, eyes focused on her mother.

"I can't do this," Regina whispered, sobbing and gripping the crib, "I can't...do this. I can't...be a good mother. I can't move past the pain. Of her eyes. Of seeing her eyes every single time I look at you. I can't stand the...pain. I really can't..." she sobbed, chest heaving. "Emma, I need you so...much."

Carrie gurgled, squirming and completely focused on her mother.

Slamming her hands unto the crib, she choked on her own tears and spun around. What could be done at that point was to simply seek out some time alone. Somewhere within the castle but entirely far apart from little replica of someone she could not free herself from. The clutches were too strong, wrapping like vines around a bleeding heart and growing tighter. And when Tinkerbell stepped into the room, without a word Regina strode past her, face wet with tears.

For close to six months, she solely left her daughter in the fairy's care as well as when Belle would offer assistance. Regina began to slip into a deep depression that attached her to a darkened room where she remained every single day. Heavy curtains drawn and dressed in just her corset and a pair of leather pants, the brunette either slept without dreams or stared up at the ceiling.

It was Charlotte who diagnosed the condition as postpartum depression when many of the guards believed that their Queen had given up on her duties because of age and frustration. Explaining herself to Belle, the younger woman was quite aware of the topic and immediately grew concerned about it.

"Nothing to fear," the cook tapped Belle's arm and shook her head. "Something triggered it and we can all guess what that is. However long it will last, we'll try our best to ease her back into high spirits but it will be difficult."

"Especially since I believe poor Carrie is the cause of it."

"Because she's a reminder of the father?" Charlotte frowned.

Belle sighed. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Have you seen her hair color and those huge eyes?"

"Quite unlike Robin's which makes me believe that the child isn't his."

"He's not the father," Belle said matter-of-factly.

"Then who is?"

Charlotte was fishing but Belle had sworn secrecy in revealing who the baby's other parent was until a situation arrived that provided difficulty in concealing the truth.

"You'll have to reason with her Majesty to get that kind of information," was all Belle provided. "Right now we need to coax her out of that room and back unto her feet again. She's not even nursing Carrie anymore."

"Between you and I, the child has taken a severe liking to some well prepared cow's milk. Which I see to personally. She's attached herself to the bottle but as we know, the babe needs the comfort of her mother."

"Well if Regina will not go to Carrie," Belle said standing up with an aim in mind, "then we will take Carrie to her."

"Is it wise?" Charlotte frowned, rising up too, "to force the situation unto her when she simply cannot mentally accept it?"

"Let's move the crib near her bed and we'll tend to the baby from there."

Belle's suggestion didn't work well at first. It reached a point where Regina's blank stares at the ceiling evolved into nights filled with heavy sobbing. Curled up between the sheets, she'd wet them with her painful and sorrowful crying whilst daylight caught on before a wink of sleep could come. Then after feeding Carrie, the child was returned to the crib and the lifeless attitude would continue until the next feeding time.

Such was her routine for a very long time and had Robin never intervened then perhaps things would have grown severely worst.

You see, a man such as himself had been entirely involved in his late wife's sickened state during and after conceiving Roland. Now at the age of twenty and living with his grandmother, Marian's mother, the boy had become independent and never needed to rely on his father. Oftentimes folks would grow confused from his references to Roland as a child but that's how Hood kept seeing his son. In that light. As a child, a mere baby who would always in his eyes be his little boy.

During Marian's pregnancy, they had struggled. They had fought with means to survive through bitter weather and living conditions. She had grown sicker and sicker. After delivery, his late wife simply could not gather enough energy to continue and her form withered away. He had watched her health diminish and had tried everything possible to nurture her back but all efforts proved futile. Now witnessing Regina in this state alarmed him because he had seen such behavior before. And on a rainy night, Robin was finally able to use what had been painful in the past to urge the brunette out of her depression.

At first he had painfully tried to coax her sit up but she refused to do so. Shielding her eyes with the back of a frail hand, the Queen's lips remained parted.

"Go away," Regina croaked, her chest heaving.

"Your Majesty, you need someone to speak to and I am not leaving until a certain stretch of conversation has been met." He gazed down at Carrie's sleeping form and smiled.

"I don't need anyone."

"But everyone needs you."

"A kingdom doesn't run on a Queen's liveliness. It can flourish on its own."

"Oh what a ridiculous statement," he quietly walked to the edge of the bed and sat down upon it. "You and I both know that this place would crumble to the ground without your support and daily harassment delivered to the guards."

She remained silent. The beating of the rain upon the castle walls soothed the air but added a definite chill to it. Toes curling, Regina turned unto her side and away from him. The door was stared at and somehow it immediately reminded her of Emma being dragged out of the room. Everything reminded her of Emma. Every single thing. Even the air she inhaled. Because when life was supposed to be treasured, how could she even exist without having the one person she longed for nearer?

"It was my...choice," she said, somehow not fully aware of his presence in the room anymore. "I always make the most hurtful choices that ruin my life. And hence...I made another one."

"To which are we referring to?" Robin frowned. Carrie cooed within the crib but remained sleeping. He suddenly attached his mind to a particular occasion. "You mean Emma?"

Brown eyes immediately filled up with tears that leaked down the bridge of her nose. "Yes," she whispered painfully. "My...Emma."

"Well she's not your Emma now, is she?" he was rather blunt and she felt as if he had stabbed her with a knife. But it was the truth. "She belongs to another. She has brought into this world, the child of another. And here you are still feeling regretful over a choice you made that sent her off. Heartbroken but mature enough to leave and continue her life. My apologies for being quite quick on speaking my mind but you're still swooning over a young lady who has mustered up enough composure to move past you. You should do the same since you're stronger."

Regina's face contorted as she held back the urge to cry.

"You may think that concealing the truth from me is safer, but I am aware of it. And because I am your trustful friend, it pains me to know that you're choosing to hide so much when I'd like to know as well."

Burying her face into the pillow, the brunette refused to contribute.

"Regina, I know that Carrie is Emma's daughter," Robin said softly. "I think everyone knows at this point or will know. She is the exact image of her mother. And she's growing to show it with each passing day. What will you do? Will you continue to run from the truth or use Carrie as a second chance in loving Emma completely?"

Her chest heaved from sobbing.

"Emma would want you to care for Carrie so much. She'd want you to love her and hold her close. You're her mother. She's the one thing that was created from the love you two shared and here you are trying to separate yourself from that."

"Because it hurts me!" she cried above the pillow, gripping the case tighter. "It...hurts...me. And I can't stand it."

"Do you still love Emma?" Robin asked softly, his eyes burning. "Be honest with yourself. Do you still love her?"

"Yes!" Regina croaked, curling up further.

"Then how can you distance yourself from a part of her when she never really left you, but she's really still here. In this room. Even though she might be a thousand miles away, Emma left a part of her here. And honestly, I will tell you this." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "When Marian died, I was crushed. I was so heartbroken, none of my merry men could pull me out of the depths of pain. She hadn't just died. She had taken my heart with her and I didn't believe I could ever move past that loss. The men tended to my own son more than I did. Roland reached the age of two and still I could not gaze upon him without feeling completely empty inside. But then one night, I was knocked unconscious off my horse. I fell. I hit my head on a rock and remained there whilst bitter rain swept down."

Regina turned around and faced him, eyes sorrowful, listening intently.

"Somehow I don't know how it happened but I opened my eyes and there she was. There was Marian," Robin continued, his chest heaving. "She asked me to forgive her for leaving me just like that. For me to move on and know that she still loved me, that she was still there. And then she smiled and said to me, 'Robin, I'm not really gone you know. I'm still here, in what we made together.' Honestly at that point I felt like the worst father in the entire realm. My son had grown up so many months without me and it was because I was blind. I had part of Marian still there in my life and was selfishly ignoring that. Now you should do exactly what I did."

He reached up to wipe his slightly wet eyes and shook his head. "Get up, focus on Carrie and put all your love into raising her, in giving her the best comfort and attention you can offer. Because she might remind you of Emma every single day. But it was never a curse. You actually miraculously made a baby together and that's a blessing to me."

The smile that washed over her face made him melt. The outlaw gazed back and considered how those brown eyes remained wet but had softened. He could feel the anguish drain from her, the way she inhaled deeply as if slipping into a new feeling. A refreshed mood.

"Thank you," Regina whispered. She used her toes to poke him in his side and he caught her right foot. "You're not an outlaw but a reformed one."

"I am merely trying to offer my best friend the chance to snatch the opportunity and savor it." Robin began to massage a soft right thigh whilst she adjusted her position upon the bed. "Now I must ask you this and in return for my convincing speech, I'd like you to tell me something." He frowned. "Is Tinkerbell the sort of woman to want a marriage? Should I encourage the thought of proposing to her? Or is she the kind to remain as committed?"

The brunette chuckled within her throat. "She has been my lover, has dated Ruby, and now she's inclined to you. I'd suggest that you give it a little more time. Linger in the committed zone and when the time is right, you'll know."

"Alright then," he snatched up her left foot and lightly tickled the bottom.

Squirming, she laughed and so did he.

* * *

xxx

By the time Carrie was five years old, she was beginning to reveal herself as anyone but Robin's daughter to the entire kingdom. When one would have expected a commotion about the discovery, many in fact were stunned and excited about the development. Because for the Queen to give birth to a baby that managed to blossom into a little angel who reminded them of Emma Swan, it was possibly the best love story off all to them.

She had the most adorable face with a pair of huge emerald eyes and a small nose. Her lips were always parted when fascinated about something, constantly reminding the occupants of the castle about their Queen. Not forgetting the distinct shade of blonde hair that grew into a thick mane and trimmed neatly just midway down her back.

Carrie was dressed in the finest clothes and disciplined by her mother to never become nonsensical or giddy from simple feelings. Her composure at just the age of five was so strong, with shoulders pushed back and chin up, the little girl could enter a room and gain authority without speaking.

Henry marveled over his granddaughter and taught her to read small books that eventually turned into thick ones. He of course began to realize that it was a miracle because on every occasion when he was presented with her company, a certain individual came to mind. But Henry never questioned it. In fact, as the child grew, he had no reason to ask anything about the situation because if there was one thing to justify the other parent, it was the fact that Carrie was a little chatterbox.

When given the chance, she would speak about things in such a manner that even stunned the guards. They would be drawn into a corner and her little tales would begin, from the butterflies she chased to offering them flowers to tuck into their armor.

One day, Regina was fitting herself for new clothes in Isabelle's shop because she desired to have a change for the coming winter. With her yellow scarf wrapped around a small neck, Carrie was stooped in a corner playing with scraps of cloth, tying them together whilst her emerald eyes shone from glee. After the length was secured, the little darling stood up and approached her mother.

"There," she said, holding up the creation in front of Regina who was busy deciding on colors from the book of patterns, "mommy this is for you."

Brown eyes flicked up and the Queen sighed. "Very nice, sweetheart. Be a darling and wrap it around me."

"Sit with your shoulders back, please," Carrie said in her small voice, moving to the back of the bench. When Regina didn't comply, a small hand pressed into the small of her back and she was forced to sit upright.

Smiling to herself, the brunette felt her neck being wrapped with the string of cloth to a point where she was almost choked.

"That's enough," the Queen said softly, "it's perfectly fine now."

"No, mommy, it's not!"

"Do you wish to choke me, dear?" Regina grabbed at the cloth and felt it tighten around her neck more. The giggling ensued and she reached at the back of her to scoop up the blonde. "No! wait, wait! I'm going to be good! I swear!"

Regina brought her to the front and she was embraced tightly. After they were pouring over which patterns to choose, Isabelle came into the room and noted how Carrie was getting in the way.

"Come my love," the lady said with a smile, "I've got cookies in the next room and there's a little boy I'd like you to meet. His mother has just gone into town and left him here all by himself."

"Oh?" Carrie's emerald eyes were huge. "He's in there alone?"

"Yes, now would you like to meet him?"

"No but thank you for asking me."

"Carrie," Regina said sternly, frowning at her daughter, "please be more considerate and reply properly."

The little girl hung her head. "But mommy, he's a boy."

"And what if he is?"

"He's…a _boy_ , mommy," her voice grew smaller, playing with the trail of cloth. "I don't like boys."

Regina briefly met Isabelle's eyes and the two of them smiled because the seamstress was very well aware of the Queen's undying love for a particular woman.

"This young man in question has bought a very large book with pictures from all around the world," Isabelle said. "He's looking at a picture from Neverland right now."

"Neverland?" she sprang up and gazed behind the older woman. "He has a picture book with Neverland?"

"Yes."

"Now run along," Regina shook her head and smiled, studying a particular red pattern that would match up nicely with black.

Carrie peeked into the room at the back and studied the scene before her.

There sat a little boy just about her age neatly sitting upon a chair with a large book parted on his lap. He was pointing at something and studying it deeply, legs crossed at the ankles. Wearing a red shirt with a pair of black trousers, his brown boots were neatly laced up and black hair parted to the side.

Moving in quietly, she remembered what her mother had trained her to do and announced herself.

"Hi, pleased to meet you. My name is Princess Carrie Mills."

When their eyes met, the little boy stared at her in silence and studied the girl for a long time. Then resting the book down upon the chair, he slid off the seat and stood there.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Henry Swan."

She was always taught never to make fun of people's names and even though her tongue was itching to ask if he had ever petted a swan, Carrie refrained from doing so.

"Is that your book?" she pointed and stood with small hands behind her back.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"Is it true that it has a picture of Neverland?"

"Yeah."

"And the fairies and the –"

"Lost boys and the forest," Henry continued.

Both of them stared at each other. Emerald eyes were widened.

"I was just going to say that!" Carrie noted.

Henry grinned and shrugged like he oftentimes saw his mother do when she didn't know how to respond to something. "I guess we met in another life or something." He also remember her saying that as well.

The blonde was intrigued. "Can I see the book too?"

"Sure!" he didn't waste any time in climbing unto the chair again. "Come see the mermaids and the –"

"Ships and pirates!" she went to sit next to him, squirming in the seat from excitement. "Look! It's a whale!"

"Mommy has this friend that's a pirate, and he saw one before. And he said that in the nights when it's quiet and everyone is sleeping, the whale sings."

"Cool!"

"What's your mommy's name? Is she a Princess too like mine?"

"My mom's the Queen. Her name's Wegina," Cassie nudged his shoulder and giggled, "she's the one in charge of everywhere. Plus she can use magic!"

"So can mine! She moves thing with her hands and this once when I was eating chocolate cake, she used her magic and made it go to her just like that!"

"That's so cool! Mommy paints and rides horses and does accountancy and economical stuff. And sometimes I look at her working and I try to understand but I can't. I know numbers though like from 1 to 100 and I can't count backwards yet but I am learning."

Henry beamed at her, shaking his feet. "My mom dresses like a man."

"No way! Shirts and pants?"

"And boots and hats and socks and everything else."

"Is she a pirate?"

"No, but she tells me pirate stories and I have sword."

"I want a sword," Carrie whined and pouted. "Mommy says girls don't get to have swords until they reach eighteen.

Very soon, they had become the best of friends and refused to part from each other.

"Carrie," Regina showed up at the doorway and peered inside, a yellow rectangular box tucked under her right arm, "I'm ready to leave."

From the moment the Queen's eyes met the little boy sitting there, the world was placed on a standstill. There was something about him that tickled her heart and mind. The intense gaze that suggested a careful scrutiny was being conducted whilst he bravely stared back in awe. And when his name was provided, you can imagine how astonished she was to discover that fate once again had brought two people together in such a manner.

Carrie had met Emma's son.

"Your Majesty," he said, making a small bow, cheeks coloring, "I have heard only good things about you from mommy and Carrie so it is my pleasure to meet you."

Immediately her eyes clouded with tears and she smiled back warmly. "It is an honor to meet you too, little Henry."

"His mother went to buy a pony," Carrie piped up, taking the brunette's hand and drawing nearer.

"No," Henry sighed and smiled, "Carrie I said that she will get me a pony later today. She's just gone to buy books and apples."

Books and apples.

Regina's chest fluttered from the thought of those two items, reveling over the bond she and Henry's mother shared over them. When those days had been filled with reading and reciting verses to each other, these two weren't even in the world as yet.

"I will not forget you, my guardian angel," Carrie said, and the Queen found herself blinking several times after that statement was uttered.

Swallowing hard, she stared down at her daughter and inhaled deeply.

"Nor I, nor I," Henry waved and appeared so cute before Regina, she could never find herself detesting the child even though he was not hers.

* * *

Xxx

The deal had become null and void from the instance of Henry and Carrie's births. Apparently as much as Rumple wished to separate the two women before the occurrence, it wasn't managed. No matter how much he had tried to fuel Regina with enough magic to detest the blonde, the Queen had shockingly allowed herself to fall in love. He wasn't infuriated from that. He delighted over the news because he could see someone else's demise.

Neither kingdom was aware of the development except one person who refused to pass the news on.

Snow had been informed by Rumple about the news and the part that infuriated her was the actuality of the two children and their parents. When told that Neal nor Robin were their fathers, the pixie cut hair woman stamped in frustration and flung a vase across the room. Because of still being manipulated by the Dark One as he cackled in the corner, Snow felt severely betrayed still and completely hateful towards Regina.

So that is why she refused to mention any of it to anyone and forbid the Dark One from uttering a word.

However, he could never be stopped or ordered to refrain from doing something. No one could control the man without the possession of his dagger. Therefore the need to voice the change since the babies' births had been tempting. This he did to both parties just when Carrie and Henry were two years old and neither Regina nor Emma wished to make the first move because they believed that the two men in their lives were already taking up the position of a lover.

One remained single and without a lover, whilst the other one dragged out her engagement to a point where Neal simply could not understand the hesitation.

Whilst the children were all growing up and stretching their legs, a certain someone was really enjoying himself with his beloved daughter.

Killian was by far the happiest pirate in the entire realm as the years unfolded.

Little Rachel grew to resemble him so much, Ruby was stunned by her piercing eyes and the adapted accent. Because of the amount of time he spent with the child, a lot of himself rubbed off on her but only the good parts, thank goodness. For she studied him carefully and wanted to even walk like Hook with a slight strut. The story about how he obtained a hook for a hand was told over and over again, Rachel had memorized it by heart, oftentimes relating it to her friends at school proudly.

Every single weekend, he showed up to take her for a walk. Never did his timings fail and Killian always appeared with a random gift, doubling the excitement of the visit whilst Rachel skipped out. In fact, her charm could work perfectly on anyone and because she was book smart, the friends that surrounded her were mesmerized by the fact that she had three parents.

"There's mommy and mommy and daddy," she proudly stated among their midst, "and really I don't envy you guys because I have three dudes to take care of me. Well Belle isn't totally a dude but she's an awesome mama. Dada has a ship and it's wickedly fantastic. It's so huge!"

"Have you ever been on it?" a six year old asked, gazing at his friend in awe.

"No but some day. Dad's already shown me how huge it is. Like from here to..." she squinted and pointed at the third house from where they stood, "...there. That big."

She was beyond thrilled because a particular occasion was just around the corner and none of them could ever be as excited as her for when that time rolled in.

* * *

xxx

Ruby and Belle spent close to six years living together before they mustered up enough courage to get married.

Finding someone to officiate the wedding was difficult in those days and when a priest was discovered, by then they were comfortable enough with the way things were. But times were changing and Ruby suddenly realized that she'd never want to become separated from Belle in any way possible. So going about things the right way, the wedding date was set and the big day arrived sooner than ever expected.

On a cool day in June, the married couple walked into the garden set with tables and chairs after exchanging their vows. Both of them wore very pretty gowns: Ruby's was red and simple, made out of silk whilst Belle wore white and chose satin.

Emma admired the lovely decorations from where she stood and as Neal chatted with August who was still single and sexy as ever, her eyes roamed the area constantly. There was some belief in her mind that the Queen would at least attend the wedding. After all, she was a mutual friend and a very good one to both Belle and Ruby. Standing there, she awaited that particular moment and couldn't even focus on anything else because for six years and counting, the blonde was beginning to realize something that seriously stunned her.

Henry was not Neal's child.

His soft, dark hair that lacked the curls in Cassidy's locks was a definite sign. Not only that, the color of his eyes, a lighter shade of brown that sometimes appeared gold in the sunlight. Plus the child's intense gaze was enough to squeeze Emma's heart with pain when she remembered that particular look on so many occasions.

There was a way about him that even Neal noticed. The urge to dress his best and become buried inside books about economics and trade, the most complicated kind he could find. Something about him always reminded her of Regina and that's when Emma began to see that their one night spent together had changed the course of destiny forever.

The place grew darker, the guests began to leave and still there was no sign of the brunette. Defying the odds, Emma sought out Ruby and asked if the Queen was invited, to which the brunette nodded. It was Belle who came to join them and announced that Regina wasn't well enough to come by. She had been struck with the flu and was bed-ridden. Upon hearing this bit of news, the blonde decided that someone must be sent in a Trojan horse fashion to investigate the severity of the ailment.

"So when's the wedding?" August clapped Neal upon his back and smiled widely. "When will I have to whip out my tux, old man?"

"Dunno," Cassidy shrugged, "soon I hope."

Emma watched Henry sitting by himself upon a chair, his back stiff as a poker. The book parted upon his lap was quite an interesting volume on mythical creatures. His favorite one was the dragon and some day, she hoped that Maleficent could meet him. But for the time being, distance seemed to be everyone's decision. Even though half of her heart was stuck in another kingdom for over six years now.

He was so much like her.

He spoke like her, wanting to use big words that didn't even make sense in a sentence. He was really intense and oftentimes would bring up the most surprising topics like magic and if love could kill someone. If someone could lose someone and die from so much pain. Somehow, his intensity never scared her as much as it frightened Neal. Because she had grown used to that kind of talk. She had felt the purest of pain whilst he was in the womb and maybe because her thoughts had constantly lingered on the Queen, that's why Henry had been born with quite a deep mind.

* * *

Xxx

"If you could just make up your mind already," Neal fussed behind Emma whilst she pitched random clothes into a suitcase. "Do you want me? Do you want this? What the hell do you want?"

"I thought we understood each other to a point where I distinctly remember you telling me, no lovers," she glared at him, fists clenched. "No lovers, that's what you said."

"But you know how much I love Wendy and it was just a kiss."

"You said no lovers, Neal."

"Emma, it was just a kiss!"

"Well what would you be saying if I kissed August? Huh?" she stood her ground. "What would people think when they catch you sneaking around with her? What the hell would they think?"

"I think it's clear to most people that you don't love me anyway," Neal said softly. "You never did and you never will. So I really can't hurt myself by believing you'd ever feel anything for me."

"Neal..."

"Which is why," he sighed and avoided her eyes, "I'm trying to find someone else who will love me back. Because it's been years, Emma. I've been pretty decent all the time. I'm not a bad guy. I just want someone to love me back and when I thought that person would be you, it's not you."

"I wish I could love you back as much as you want me to," Emma held his face between her palms, "I wish that. More than anything but I can't. And I keep thinking that you don't deserve second best. You deserve someone who puts you first."

"Then why are you hating on Wendy?" he frowned.

"Because I'm jealous." Her chest heaved as the midday sun scorched outside. "I'm jealous that my best friend is giving attention to someone else. And when you used to be here for me all the time, you're not anymore."

"Because you're not making anything happen," Neal said. "The last time I kissed you, or I tried to kiss you, was like over a year ago. Somehow I always feel as if someone's on your mind and I don't know who it is. But whoever it is, he or...she is...far more loved than me. And I can't seem to ever fill their place."

Without checking her actions, Emma reached up on her toes and pressed a kiss unto his parted lips. It wasn't what she wanted but there was a desire to feel more. To prove something. That she could somehow feel something whilst doing it. At first he didn't respond but then Neal gradually melted into their lips moving. It was a soft kiss, one that fluttered her heart as much as it was aching and made him lose himself for a while. But just briefly.

"No," he said, lightly pushing her away and sucking in air. "No, don't...do that."

Emerald eyes were wide. "Don't do what?"

"Don't...force yourself to do something you don't want to."

"Neal -"

"Because no matter what you do, I know you don't want me."

"But I do...want...you," she whispered.

She had no choice. At that point, it was either she let him go or anything was done on her part to keep the one man who could always shelter her heart no matter what.

"What?" he stared at her. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that it's going to take time. It's going to go slow. But I'd rather do everything it takes to keep you near instead of letting you go."

"And...Wendy?"

Emma sighed. "Your choice." She considered her suitcase opened upon the bed. "I'm heading out to stay by Ruby and Belle for about two weeks. You can decide what you want."

"Emma, it's not what I want at this point. It has always been about what you want." Neal bit his lips. "For the kid especially. He needs a father. I'm a good father. Aren't I? At least I think I am."

She smiled warmly and tilted her head to the right. "You're an amazing father."

"Then tell me what you want me to do."

It took some time for her to decide whilst she packed and then when he was about to leave, a reply was given.

"I want you to stay," she said with her back facing him. He stood by the doorway. Emma folded a pair of pants for Henry. "I want you to stay because I...need you."

"Okay," he said. But Neal somehow figured out that he was and always would be needed, not wanted.

* * *

Xxx

It is safe to say that from the very moment Snow had been provided with the information relating to the deal, she began to gather up her army to seize the Queen's castle. When she believed that the favors swayed in her direction, the occupants of Regina's kingdom had grown so attached to their ruler, they weren't about to budge in taking sides. A princess they had known to be soft in the heart and quite considerate had become a monster. She was slowly tipping the scales with her behavior and they wanted nothing to do with her.

The Charming's army grew to half the size of the Queen's armed forces because her strength was fueled by the people's beliefs. That Regina had proven herself reformed in every possible way by being the best mother to her daughter. In their minds, nothing was greater than a mother's love. For this simple fact, Snow grew angrier and angrier because she had done everything in her books to protect her own daughter. So that was enough to color her as the best candidate for mother of the century.

The wars went on.

She pushed her army into the Queen's lands and they couldn't even climb the tremendously high concrete walls. Over and over again the battles continued until men were withdrawing from the ridiculous thoughts of ever conquering a kingdom protected by magic.

Emma had tried in vain to change her mother's decision. David reached a point where he strode into the room and glared at his wife, fists clenched.

"Stop this," the Prince said sternly, noting how she glared into the night as if imagining victory. "Stop it now and pull back our army."

"Not until I get what I want."

"And what the hell do you want?" his tone shook her and she turned to consider him. "Snow, what do you want? Do you want Regina's head on a stick? Is that it? Do you want to take a mother away from her child?"

"That's what she tried over and over again to do to me!"

"But she never has succeeded!" he retorted, his eyes flashing. "She never managed to take Emma away and the only time she did manage to do that, it was out of the purest love to exist."

"I scorn such discussions in my presence," Snow turned to the window once more, hands held behind her back. "Two women conceiving a child."

David didn't understand. "What are you rambling on about now?"

Snow checked herself and sighed. "The odds are against us. We need to take control and do it now." She had almost let the truth slip by. She couldn't let him know that part for as long as it could be managed.

"You're honestly hoping to sabotage the Queen's armed forces although you've seen how powerful they are throughout the ages?" his eyes widened. "Snow, you'll never win this battle."

"You speak as if I am alone in this," she sounded so robotic, it angered him more.

"You are alone in this," he returned without regrets. "Snow, you stand alone in forcing a war with Regina's kingdom because I am not going to support if."

She turned to him and stared.

"And if you don't stop this nonsense now and pull back our army, I will not spend one more night in this castle. I've had enough of your darkened demeanor and it disgusts me to a point where I cannot see the woman I fell in love with anymore. Regina isn't the Evil Queen anymore. Your aim appears to be one thing. To take her place and take the title."

"I will never be as she is."

"Oh grow up and find your heart and stop fighting over old fires," David said in frustration. "When you've decided to roll back into your old self, then come find me."

"She...destroyed...us," Snow said, her eyes stinging with tears. "This is her fault too. She wants to take everything away from me. Every single thing."

"Regina actually broke off what she and Emma had for the greater good, Snow," David finally said for he hadn't voiced his admiration in the Queen for doing so. "She gave up what they had although it pains her every single day. And she did it because in her heart as a Queen, Emma deserves her kingdom, something we built. What else should she do to gain your respect other than that? When a woman lets go of the one person she cannot live without, you have to seriously think about it. Because she could have encouraged our daughter to let all of this go to the Dark One instead claiming it. But she did not."

Snow remained silent.

"If you want to pick a war with a reformed woman, then by all means, go ahead. But don't ever ask me to involve myself in this."

And with that, he turned around and strode away.

Snow turned to the window and sighed.

That same evening the war was called off because she didn't want to lose her husband. Her next move was to completely restrict all trade between the two kingdoms behind David's back. He quickly learned of the law from Regina and removed it with a joint agreement by Emma. Everything she did, they counteracted and very soon the four walls around her were closing in until there was no other choice left.

She simply gave up and slipped into a phase of depression.

* * *

Xxx

**(Approximately nine years after Henry and Carrie's births)**

She watched the horse gallop away into the night and barely made it into her bed chamber.

Regina struggled to reach her medication and twisted the cap off with trembling fingers. Just as she was shaking out three pills that were supposed to soften the migraines and panic attacks,

Carrie came into the room with a heap of books. She couldn't let her daughter see her in that state. Quickly tossing the pills into her mouth, the brunette swallowed them and then choked, grabbing the glass of water.

"Mommy, are you alright?" the nine year old asked, staring in fright.

"Yes."

"Try again."

"I am quite well, dear." Regina avoided eye contact and suddenly hated the lingering kisses that the other woman had left upon her skin.

"Try again. And this time," Carrie rested her books upon the floor neatly, "I'd like to know for a fact that I am worthy enough to know the truth."

Brown eyes met emerald ones and she couldn't do it. No matter how hard it could be fought with and muffled, Regina could not lie to her daughter because it was the ultimate sin. It was terribly wrong to be deceitful to an innocent little girl who meant nothing but kindness and warmth. Someone who had grown to be such a compassionate person, already mastering the art of using magic with what little she bring forward already.

Carrie had already learned to move things with the wave of her hands.

"Sometimes I'm not...well," the Queen began, sitting weakly upon her bed, waist length hair gathering upon the red sheets. "And you know this."

"I know that you're sick but it's because you're lonely, mommy. You're so..." the blonde inhaled deeply, "...very, very lonely. You have me but you need a boyfriend."

"Ha," that actually made her chuckle. Rising from the bed, she approached her daughter and slowly sat upon the red carpet. "I don't need a male companion."

"Neither do I." Scrunching up her face, the books were lined up neatly in a row. "Now choose one."

Fingers encased in black leather gloves lightly brushed over a red one that contained light poetry on love. Bare feet curled up under her, Regina studied her daughter's face and inhaled deeply because the very woman who had just ridden away was quite unaware of the angel sitting right there. The little girl had already read so many books, and written so many poetry about birds and flowers, she was unbelievably becoming like her mother. A woman who was giving up entirely now and would be marrying Cassidy in a month.

That was the part that puzzled the Queen.

She believed that Emma had long ago married the man. Now to learn of this upcoming event, it washed her over with mixed feelings because fate had a funny way of playing with their lives. Perhaps this was a sign to...make a leap and seize the moment. To end this before it began.

Regina could not lie to herself but the facade always rose up around everyone else. No matter how many years had passed, how many suitors had begged to court her, a bruised heart still belonged to someone else. She was most ardently in love with Emma up to that date, nine years after their separation and it couldn't manage to kill her anymore than the feelings had done before. It was like blowing heat upon her heart and encasing it inside a frozen cube of ice. Everything hurt so much and all that felt was pain. There was no light in her dark days except the slices of sunshine when the girl was present.

"Mommy, who was that lady that just came by?" Carrie wouldn't give up. She would never give up. Emerald eyes stared at Regina. "Is she a friend or foe?"

"More than a friend, everything else than a...foe," the Queen said, staring into the fire.

"Is she one of your...lovers?"

Brown eyes focused on the girl and Regina stared back. "One of my what?"

"Mom, I'm not stupid," Carrie said and huffed out a sigh. "I know that you like ladies in a lovey dovey way." The blonde giggled. "Aunt Ruby says that you like boobs."

"She said what?"

"Don't fret about it. It's totally fine. I just wish that you'd tell me instead of leaving me to figure out what that means." The girl hung her head, blonde hair falling into a pretty face. "I don't know these things very well. I need you to tell me."

"What is it that you want to know?" Regina's chest ached terribly from her daughter's saddened face. "Ask me anything and I'll provide you with an answer."

A few seconds elapsed and the girl sighed. "Most women end up marrying men." Fingering the edge of the red book, Carrie kept her eyes down. "It's the way things are in the books and those soppy movies. Like a girl is supposed to fall in love with a guy and they end up marrying and having kids. But...then...there's...aunt Belle and aunt Ruby. They're in love. And sometimes I wonder if you might be..."

"If I might be what?"

"You know," Carrie tilted her head to the right, "like them too. Like you don't want a guy but you want to marry a lady. And it's fine by me because I'd accept whoever you choose to marry because I just want you to be happy and to stop crying every single night. I hate when you cry." Emerald eyes filled with tears. "Because I can't help it. I cry too."

"Sweetheart." Regina's chest heaved, "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You never do anything wrong where I am concerned."

Her words were so sincere and truthful, it was the brunette's turn to have her eyes filled with warm tears. "Carrie, I love you so much. You know that."

"Yeah, I'm your little princess," the little girl said, her tongue tucked between her lips as she leaned sideways and smiled. "And you are the best mommy in the entire world."

"I will try to...cry...less," Regina said, reaching out to caress her daughter's right cheek with cupped fingers.

"No, don't do that. Uncle Robin says that it's a way to get ride of the pain inside of you. I know that your heart hurts and when you cry, it's like your heart is crying too. So you need to let it out. I just wish that whoever it is that's making you sad, they would change that."

The conversation didn't end there though.

A few weeks later and drawing closer the 24th of December, Regina was heard sobbing in her room. Completely frightened by the sound, her daughter gently pushed open the door and peered in.

There her mother sat upon the window seat, the heels of her palms rubbing sore eyes. She was staring into the night and wondering what should be done. If this was her chance to make a move and would it be accepted. The time was drawing so near. The last chance had finally come around and still Regina didn't know what to do.

"Are you crying about my...father?" Carrie showed up beside her, hugging the doll that was a gift from the visitor they had four weeks ago.

Sniffing behind a gloved hand, the brunette shook her head, chest heaving. "No, my love."

Her voice was so hoarse, without awaiting an invitation, the little girl climbed unto the seat and sat opposite her mother, staring silently.

"It is...rather complicated," Regina waved a hand, avoiding eye contact.

"Then unwrap it for me, please. One layer at a time. Let's start with a...person."

She was so smart, so observant, oftentimes even Henry was awed by her manner of speaking. Quite mature already for her age, the child was beginning to show signs of becoming a very accomplished young woman.

"Let's start with a gender," Carrie tried again.

Regina inhaled deeply, gazing out unto the castle grounds for they were four floors up. "She."

"And does this...she...have a name?"

"Yes. Everyone has a name."

Carrie sighed. "Mommy, just give me a name then."

"Please, sweetheart," Regina croaked, turning to her daughter, "I really wish not to discuss it."

"Then how will I know what to do to make the pain go away?"

The Queen studied her daughter's face and frowned. "Carrie, you don't have to do that. It's not your obligation to worry after me."

"Yes it is. I'm the one who knows you more than anyone else. When you hurt, I hurt."

It took her quite a while to form an answer and during that time, the child's face was studied intently. She had the most beautiful pair of eyes that were judged from a prejudiced mind. The prettiest shade of hair that only brought memories from the past. Some day they would meet. Fate always changed everything. Even after so many years, fate was still playing with them. And Regina had no idea what else had been happening.

"Her name is..." the brunette couldn't breathe, "her name is Emma."

"Is this a lady you like a lot?" Shifting in her seat, the blonde smiled. "Is she the one who came here four weeks ago with my same hair color?"

"Yes."

A light wind came in and lifted their hair.

"Are you in love with her?"

"I...am," Regina nodded, feeling the urge to cry just on the brim of her mind.

"How much?"

"So much, I have never stopped loving her even after...ten years," the brunette whispered, her fingers curling upon her lap. The red corset she wore and black leather pants were the only clothing the Queen slept in.

"That's long. One hundred and twenty months you loved the same person. So..." Carrie tilted her head and frowned. "That means that you met this person before I was born, right?"

Regina nodded.

"Mommy has a crush on a lady," the blonde teased, her smile growing wider. "Will you marry her then?"

"I want...to."

"But?"

The Queen gazed out of the window. "She's getting married to someone else."

"Oh no! You have to stop her! You can't let someone else take her away!"

"You make everything sound so easy," Regina said in a small voice. "I wish I had your enthusiasm at my age."

"You're a Queen, mommy. You have so much power. Anyone would be stupid if they didn't love you back so much. You're the most amazing woman I have ever known and you're the most beautiful. If she doesn't love you then something is wrong with her."

"Carrie," Regina was suddenly losing control of her tears and she allowed them to come forth, "if I confess something to you, please don't hate me for it. I have concealed it from you for so long and I feel that you need to know now. Because I cannot live with this pain any longer. I cannot...do this anymore."

"What is it?" the blonde asked, taking her mother's hands and squeezing them, eyes filled with worry. "Tell me. I'd never hate you. You know that."

It took her a full minute to conjure up enough strength and when she did, even the thought of confessing was so hurtful. It had been so long. A feeling that lasted so long. Everything had come to this moment and she needed someone to say something to her. She needed to release the truth.

"That lady," Regina croaked, her face strained from emotion, "the one who came here a few weeks ago, she's not just a woman I have loved for so many years, sweetheart. She's so much more than that. She's the reason why I...am so bruised and I...cry. Because my love for her hurts. And every single day for nine years, I have been seeing part of her before me, constantly."

The blonde stared back in silence.

"Carrie, you are aware of the fact that True Love exists."

"Yes," the child nodded. "Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Well," brown eyes were lowered and the Queen's chest heaved, "Emma, is my...True Love. My...soul...mate."

"No way!" the blonde's emerald eyes grew wide and she squirmed in her seat from excitement. "How do you know? Tell me!"

She wished that it was that fantastic and that exciting. Regina honestly wished that everything was as beautiful as the light shining in her daughter's eyes. But it wasn't. It was so difficult to digest, so hard to live with.

"Remember when I told you that your father does not exist?"

"Yeah, ha. You always say that because I think that you hate him or something for leaving us."

"No, it's not like that. It's not...like that at all." Regina took her daughter's hands and held them, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Because you don't have a father, sweetheart."

"Oh?"

She thanked the heavens the birds and the bees talk hadn't happened as yet because it would be really hard to alter the explanation. Unless Ruby had gotten there first and she wasn't aware of the instance. Surely the other woman would sit Carrie down and tell her about boys.

"Yes. You are quite a special girl because instead of having a father and a mother," Regina's lips quivered, "Carrie, you have two mothers. And Emma, my True Love, she's your other mother."

What the Queen expected was denial. But the blonde stunned her.

"So why did she leave us like that then?" Carrie asked innocently. "Why didn't she stay with us? Does she hate me?"

"No," she couldn't help it. Regina began to cry. "No, my love. She doesn't hate you at all. We were together a very long time ago and we fell in love. Then she was about to lose her kingdom because she's a Princess. So in a manner of speaking, we had to make a decision. I had to let her go so that she could keep her castle and everything else."

"Oh mommy," Carrie said, beginning to cry too. "That's so sad! But so brave of you! You let your Princess go to save her castle."

"And that's why you have never known her," Regina nodded. "Now she's getting married to a man she obviously doesn't love more than me next week and here I am, about to let my soul mate go."

"A Queen never let's someone else take what belongs to her," Carrie said softly, "you've taught me that. You cannot let my other mom marry someone else but you. Plus I want to see her."

"You're exactly like her," the Queen said smiling through tears. "Everything about you. You're the same in so many ways."

"Then go get her," the blonde said, her chest heaving. "Go get your Princess and marry her. This is a sign. This is your chance so take it mommy."

"Oh Carrie..."

"Crash the wedding and I'll help you pick out a dress. You can practice what you'll say when you get there with me." Sliding off of the seat, Regina watched her daughter walk towards the walk-in closet. "I think you should put on your scary face when you go in. Wear your hair down. But even if you go dressed in rags, you'd look stunning. What's the first thing you'll say when you get in?"

Their eyes met and Regina stared back.

She shrugged. "Sorry I'm...late?"

The smile spread across the child's face. "Yes!"

"Do you really believe that I can do this?"

"Of course you can, your Majesty. Especially if you wear a really tight corset that shows your boobs a lot, then I'm sure you can do it."

"Carrie!" Regina smiled and laughed.

"Oh Emma," the blonde turned back to her mother's wardrobe and began to paw through about a million gowns, "you have no idea what my mommy number one is capable of."


	25. Rewind and Elaborate

As the doors were flung open, gasps ensued from within, this time something was different. Regina was clearly consumed with a different sense of emotion, not rage but the feeling of desperation for as wide eyes were cast upon her, she had no consideration to harm any of them. Her only object of study was the one person who stood under the gazebo decorated with flowers, that one woman who had swept through her dreams and destroyed her self-composure.

"Emma, will you take Neal to be your lawfully wedded husband, through…"

"Sorry I'm late…" she said, remembering what Carrie had thought up. And the priest ceased speaking, his mouth widening in shock as his eyes met her.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed from somewhere in front of the crowd, then the pixie cut imbecile of a woman stepped forth, her dark eyes flashing fury.

"Hello dear." Looks were exchanged that contained fury and rage, recollections of wars fought and revengeful acts enacted whenever the chance was provided.

"You were not invited!"

Regina continued to step tentatively along the carpet as the crowd hastened back with fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charming demanded as he stood near his wife now, pulling out his sword and brandishing it before him.

"I gather my invitation was somehow…" and Regina waved her hand dramatically in front of her, "lost in transit."

"You were banished from our kingdom", Snow reminded, her yellow frilly dress upsetting the Queen's taste of normalcy. "You're not welcomed here, you know this and yet you dare to come here today?"

"I came here to stop a wedding", Regina declared and her eyes now met Emma's fully, "I came here because I want something, and when a Queen want's something…" and she reached down to gather up her gown, red shoes peeking out from beneath lace, "she always finds a way to get what she wants."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked foolishly forcing the Queen to smirk at him, and her eyes flickered to meet Emma as the blonde stood with her pink painted lips parted, considering Regina with a look of extreme shock. "There is nothing here that you want and even if there is, nothing here belongs to you."

He was playing up the part well. She admired that about him. But it wasn't needed.

"Your sudden dumb responses alarm me," Regina said in disbelief. "Behaving as if you have no recollection of what transpired. Nothing at all. All because there is an audience gathered here. But they know." She gestured around. "All of them are fully aware of what happened many years ago. When you tried to destroy what we had."

David barely smiled in response and Regina acknowledged it with a warming heart.

"Just get her out of here!" Snow ordered, suddenly appearing to have been fueled by rage.

"It sickens me", Regina began as she stepped forward boldly, her eyes on Emma, "that you would stoop so low to ridicule me in such a manner, Miss Swan."

"Ridicule you?" Emma asked in disbelief, a glint of fury flashing in her emerald eyes, "you clearly don't want to do this now."

"Oh I want to do this right now", and Regina smirked. "Let's talk. I didn't travel all the way here to keep my mouth zipped up."

"Emma…" Snow began, and eyes were cast upon her as she searched her daughter's face for answers, "what is going on here? I thought this was over."

"It is," Emma said warily. "Such a long time ago. I don't need to talk about it right now. But since you want it out in the open then go ahead."

"So let's have the talk," Regina stared at her.

"I'm not doing this right now with you," the blonde glared back.

"Do what right now?" Neal asked as he turned to question Emma, "what's she talking about?"

"I…nothing." Emma chose to say, glaring at Regina. "She did nothing."

"Is that what you call it now?" Regina asked, her face displaying a flicker of mockery yet disbelief, "why don't you tell them all what you did to me, how you broke rules and defied all odds to fuck me up and yet now it has come to this."

"You were the one that ruined me, lady!" Emma flared, her eyes flashing, and as Neal attempted to comfort her by resting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. "After what you did, you actually think you can come here now and stop me from doing something right?"

"Is this what you call right in your books?" Regina asked of her, and eyes roamed a familiar figure that hands once touched bare, against trembling skin soaked with sweat as their bodies were entwined between the sheets. "As I can recall, the very first night we made love together, it appeared to have been the right thing you had done…" and gasps ensued all around.

And after sputtering, eyes darting about, Snow White collapsed onto the floor, Charming stooping quickly to offer her assistance.

"How dare you? This is what you wanted!" Emma declared angrily, her eyes flashing, and she moved on the spot then her eyes were traversing the crowd as everyone stared at her dumbfounded, questions in their eyes. "Get her out of here," she ordered, her voice faltering.

Regina laughed hoarsely. "You really think I am that easy to get rid of?" and her eyes rested upon Neal. "I know for a fact that I have so much more to offer you than this imbecile of a man. Clearly you have no other options, or perhaps this is the result of an arrangement."

"So you want this out in the open then?" Emma asked of her, fists clenched, "is this what you wanted? To make a fool of me in front of everyone?"

"I never ever wanted to do such a thing, Miss Swan."

"That's what you're doing!" Emma cried out angrily, "you're once again ruining my life, Regina! This is supposed to be my wedding day and you're here to crash it, something I want, with someone who wants me. Not someone who used my feelings like trash and disregarded me like some toy."

"I…never…disregarded you", Regina said now, her voice trembling as she stepped tentatively forward, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "I rescued you and I let you in, and you were the one who kept coming back because -"

"I loved you!" Emma declared out loud, tears in her eyes, "I kept going back to you because I was foolish enough to love you, and you screwed me over with your cold heart, always pushing me away!"

"I pushed you away for a reason!"

"You chose…" and Emma began to shake with emotion, tears streaming down her face as she choked on sobs, and her eyes remained on the brunette's, filled with pain, "you chose him over me."

A few seconds elapsed in the room as silence ensued, with the meeting of eyes where answers were desperately searched out from within. How could it be possible that such a misunderstanding had occurred? Apparently it would appear that both of them thought the same thing about the other.

"What?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about", Emma said hoarsely, and she reached up to wipe her eyes with balled fists, "suitor number three…"

Regina's eyes flew open as wide as saucers, stained lips parted as she considered Emma in disbelief. Robin Hood? Who the hell had initiated that rumor? Surely it had been sparked up since before Carrie's birth but to have it continue for such a long time?

"Nothing happened…"

"You promised…" and Emma suddenly threw her bouquet of red flowers across the room with force, flower petals scattering across polished floor as it landed with a soft thud. "Everyone somehow attempts to ruin my life. Every single thing I try to do, someone is right there, ready to screw it up. And you ended up being one of those people. I can't believe you're even here."

"Emma…"

"Don't…" she warned the brunette, "just turn around and leave, because you and I both know you've caused enough damage in my life and now it's time to just move on."

"But…"

"Walk away, Regina", Emma urged, her eyes tearing up, "I'm going to marry Neal, just as you chose gender over me by marrying in right of your kingdom and not by the way of your heart."

"We fought wars," the Queen said hoarsely. "We fought wars and were distanced because your parents couldn't accept what we felt for each other. It wasn't my entire fault that I couldn't take you. I wanted you more than anything else but things were done to keep me away from you."

"Like what?" emerald eyes couldn't look away from brown ones.

"I was banished."

"Yet here you are without an invitation after so many years. When you could have come anyway and at least tell me how you really felt." Tears leaked down Emma's cheeks. "I was waiting on you. I waited and you never showed."

Regina was shaking from shock and sadness, tears of disbelief. And yet, Emma's mind was set on purpose, but how could she walk away from the one person she had fallen desperately in love with, the one woman who had fought for her, bewitched her body and soul?

"I never married him", she said hoarsely now, "because after all these years, even though I have allowed my pride and prejudice to muffle what my heart truly feels, I have come to the realization that…if I can't spend the rest of my life with you, then I will know that I did wrong by choice and it was all my doing."

"Emma…" Neal began once more, his eyes darting from Regina to Emma in disbelief, "all of this, what she's…talking about…the two of you…"

"It's true", Emma admitted softly and the remaining guests that chose to savor the drama, the ones who hadn't flee from fear now gasped all around. "She's the one that always came between us. This is the...person...who I loved. We had something…together."

"We have something…" Regina said in a strained voice.

"No", Emma declared in denial, "I was a teenager back then, in love and quick to trust, to believe that someone could love me. And it's been ten years and in that time, I've changed. I've tried hard to move on and this is where I am now. And I want to be here because we were here before and you didn't choose me."

"I didn't…choose you because I was afraid", Regina admitted, her eyes filled with tears. "You changed me, Emma. You were the only one who succeeded in pulling me out of the darkness and awakening good in me, love in me once more."

"You had your chance", Emma said. "I said to walk away and leave me alone."

"Emma…please…"

"Yes", she said, ignoring Regina and turning to face the Priest once more, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Uh…" the Priest appeared lost as he stared at her, then he blinked his eyes several times too many, "I beg your pardon?"

"If I accept Neal to be my husband…" she reminded him, yet her senses could not quite register the approaching footsteps behind her, stepping up to the gazebo with purpose. "I…" And before she could complete her vows, Emma's shoulder was reached out for and she was spun around to face a brunette whose dark eyes were filled with tears, cheeks stained, and chest heaving from emotion.

"Don't do this to me, Emma," Regina whispered, "I beg of you. I have suffered for nine years by myself, in ways you cannot begin to imagine as yet but you will eventually understand. I have spent all of those years completely loving you still, holding unto my love for you and wishing with all my heart that I would die just loving you. No one else. There was never anyone else. And if you marry this man right now, I swear to God, Emma, I will not allow it. I will do everything it takes to stop you because you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life."

The blonde breathed through her lips and was stunned.

"This is fate, Emma. Fate brought us back together for a reason."

And within seconds Emma felt fingers whisper against her own, then their hands were entwined as Regina pulled her close, the familiar nearness only sparking a sense of awakening within her, stirring up memories of the very first time they danced.

Yet Neal, as shocked as he was never stepped between them, but he backed away slowly, because his mind was set elsewhere. This wasn't what he had wanted in the first place. There had always been Wendy and he had spent the entire night worrying over her and his future.

"Regina…" the blonde woman whispered, her chest fluttering, a familiar feeling almost the same to when she had first set eyes on the brunette many years ago.

"Please don't let me go as I let you go before. I did it because I wanted to give you your...best...chance. And I thought that it would be everything else except me. I have never been anyone's best chance. Never."

"You...were my best...chance," Emma croaked. "Every single thing I did, I did it for you."

"Then do this for me. Stop this and take me back."

"Regina, it's not that easy. I just can't skip back to nine years ago and pick up from there."

"I'll help you fill in the gap," the Queen said, her eyes wet, "I guarantee you, everything you missed, I'll relate all of it to you."

The younger woman remained silent and her chest heaved. By then, the entire audience had been hushed and were trying to listen in. But their eavesdropping proved futile because the two women were speaking in hushed tones.

"Emma…where is my son?" the brunette asked in her throaty voice, that familiar tone that used to unhinge Emma, driving from within her on many occasions before, passion after one glance and the desperation to escape to cross kingdoms.

"He's…and Emma's eyes moved to seek out Henry standing in the front row, dressed in a tuxedo as his eyes scrutinized Regina.

From the moment Regina saw Henry, she instantly detected such familiarity between the two of them that she gasped. They had met before some time ago but his little face had changed. His eyes had become intense and were exactly her shade. Dark hair was combed to the side, and he barely smiled after remembering their previous encounter.

"It's true…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Emma…I'm here", Regina said quietly, moving in closer to the blonde as they rested their foreheads together, gazing.

"But…"

"I promise", Regina began softly, as her fingertips brushed against Emma's right cheek, wiping away tears, "that I will never ever let you go again for I have been foolish to believe that anyone else could fill that void in my heart but you."

"All these years", Emma said quietly, as her hands nervously wrapped around the Queen's waist, feeling the warmth and comfort, "I was waiting for you to just come for me."

"Marry me, Emma", Regina said breathless all in a rush for she was consumed by such passion that clearly a public display of such would be embarrassing.

"I..."

"You asked me before, and now I am doing the same."

"But you never answered me before", Emma said in disbelief. "You…"

"The answer has always been yes", Regina admitted quietly, "and since we would hate to waste such a beautiful wedding gala, I say we should make the most of it after all."

"You are such a whimsical woman!" and the blonde woman's eyes flickered to meet the Priest's. "Let's do it."

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh are you impaired or something?" Regina sassed, "you heard the Princess, she wants to marry her Queen. Get on with it."

"Fine, fine," the man brushed it off and fumbled then closing the Bible neatly, he beamed at them and inhaled deeply. "Let's pick up from where we left off, to save the time."

Emma wasn't feeling entirely comfortable with the idea. She was still a bit tense and really wanted to think things through but it had been nine years. It had been so long and here she was again, the woman who had constantly haunted her dreams. She was here and there was no chance to be taken that would tear them apart from each other. It had to be done. The time had come to jump then fall together, whatever the cost because if they could both manage to create a child together, then this was everything pertaining to True Love.

It's what she was meant to do and it's what her heart wanted.

"Will you, Emma Swan, take her Majesty, the Queen, Regina Mills to be your lawfully wedded...wife?" The priest noted Snow glaring at him but continued. "To love and to hold, to treasure and to comfort through sickness and health, in every lifetime afterward and to the end of time?"

The blonde's chest heaved but when Regina smiled warmly, blinking back tears, Emma couldn't hold back. "I do," she whispered, "after so many years, I still do."

Grumpy sat down on the floor and folded his arms, grunting in disapproval whilst everyone considered him.

"Do you, your Majesty Regina Mills take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to treasure and to comfort through sickness and health, in every lifetime afterward and to the end of time?"

"Yes," Regina couldn't breathe, holding shaking hands between hers, their bodies inches apart. "I do."

"No," Snow said in the front row.

David hugged her tightly whilst Emma glanced back. Apparently Snow's opinion didn't matter. The priest didn't even consider her.

"I now pronounce you, married and partners committed by the law."

And the kiss was asked for, then enacted with such a passion that it was clearly obvious how deeply in love the two were. Emma couldn't believe how she had never forgotten the taste of the Queen's lips. It was like returning to a refreshing garden and allowing the scent to kiss you within your soul. Their lips moved together and she parted hers to allow so much more, passion engulfing them whilst the brunette melted into the other woman's arms.

Regina couldn't control herself.

This is what she had always wanted, so much that her heart sighed deeply. Her knees grew so weak, Emma had to wrap firm hands around the Queen just to keep them steady.

The room was suddenly so silent, only the bubbling of the fountain could be heard. When they thought that no one would accept their union, someone started to clap in the front. Regina's eyes rested on August who considered her with a wide grin. Then Ruby and Belle started to clap, little Rachel standing in between them and dressed in red. Very soon, the entire room began to applaud the ceremony and Emma smiled to witness how Regina was crumbling before her. That smile alone was enough to signal that this was a revelation for the Queen, something she truly had wanted.

"Aren't you Carrie's mother?" was the first thing Henry asked when Regina stepped down from the platform. The brunette felt Emma release their hands and turned to consider the blonde making her way to Neal.

"Yes," she said absentmindedly.

"You're my mom too?"

Regina watched Neal shake his head and walk away from Emma whilst the latter's chest heaved. She smirked inside and turned to the boy standing before her.

"Yes, it would appear so."

"How can I have two moms?" Henry frowned.

"Sweetheart, when two people fall in love in a magical way," she bent her back and took a hold of his shoulders, "anything can happen."

* * *

xxx

"This cannot happen! This is not the way!" Snow said, striding down the corridor and scowling. David was an inch behind. "It is not the way and it is wrong! How could you stand there and allow this to happen? I spoke up and you didn't. You didn't say a word. You didn't even object."

"Neither did you," the Prince said smiling.

His wife considered the expression and stopped walking. "Are you happy about this?" she stared back in astonishment, "are you...smiling?"

"Look, finally Emma is happy. You just saw her," David gestured towards the ballroom that contained guests, "she's really thrilled to have had this happen and marrying Neal would have been wrong."

"I can give you fifty reasons why marrying Regina is so much worse than marrying Neal, in Emma's books," Snow said, fists clenched, "she is by far the worst woman to ever walk this earth and I don't want anything to do with her from this -"

"Hello."

The interruption of a girl's voice snatched their attention and from the moment Snow's eyes met emerald ones, she gasped. Her entire world turned upside down just for a bit. Her sanity was played with, was teased with because the little girl standing before her was like a ghost from a very unforgettable past.

"Hi there, Carrie," David said, smiling widely, "I see that you came along as well. How intriguing."

Snow stared at her husband.

"I was waiting in the carriage and it was oh so dreadfully hot," Carrie made a dramatic gesture, resting the back of her hand upon a fair forehead. "So I decided to stretch my legs. Is that alright?"

"Perfectly fine by me."

"So this is where you live," the child remarked, gazing around in awe. "Quite unlike our castle but very much rather beautifully designed. I deeply admired the azaleas at the front. By the gate? And then the lush green lawns were trimmed to perfection. Tell me, do you have special men who tend to your grounds or is everything done by magic?"

"The hired folk," David smiled, really enjoying the little girl's chatty self.

"Who..." Snow sputtered, blinking fast. "Who is this child?"

"My name is Carrie Emma Mills and I am the daughter of her Majesty the Queen, Regina Mills," the blonde made a quick curtsy, holding the edges of her bright yellow dress. "Pleased to meet you."

Snow was so astonished to see the little girl, she had stopped breathing. They had never met before due to the woman's specific move to avoid any confrontations. Now here was the child before her.

"In other words," David leaned in and pressed his lips upon her right ear, "meet your granddaughter, sweet cheeks. And even though you never told me about her but kept it hidden like a marvelous secret, I have come to know in time. Because after all," he now spoke so that Carrie could hear, "she's the exact image of her mother. "

"I have heard this often," Carrie said frowning, "yet I am still to meet my older replica. Where is this mother of mine?"

"David, she is...an angel," Snow whispered, her eyes wide. "She is a doll."

"Your kind words flatter me," the blonde said with gratitude. "Thank you so much. But as my mother said, there are no angels that dwell on earth."

Taking in a deep breath, Snow did the one thing that stunned David. She stepped forward and offered her gloved right hand.

"Carrie, would you like to be my companion whilst I speak to you? I'd like to hear so much."

"And in the process of taking her around," David said, patting his wife on the back, "why don't you tell Carrie who we are to her?"

"You're my grandparents, aren't you?" the blonde took Snow's hand and smiled sweetly. "Uncle David, you are no uncle. You're my grandfather. But it is alright if you wish for me not to call you grandfather for one attaches old age to such a title."

"Call me anything you like, sweetheart," Charming said, offering his most charming smile. "Once you know from now that I have always been your family."

"Let's get you something to eat," Snow said softly, walking off with Carrie's hand in hers. She couldn't believe how someone she hated could produce such a beautiful child that absolutely resembled Emma in every way possible.

* * *

Xxx

"Neal, this was a mistake from the moment it began," said Emma, trying to get his attention. "You knew it, and you knew there was someone else."

Cassidy merely glared in the opposite direction and refused to maintain eye contact because he felt severely used and abused. For the years they had spent together, believing that this could work, Emma had lied to him. When the choice could have been made to run into the arms of another woman he really fancied and the feelings were mutual, she had given him false hope. In anyone's mind, false hope is the worst kind of hope. It's luring someone in without having any intention of letting them inside your heart.

It's what Emma did.

Playing with his heart as if he was a child and concealing the blinding truth from him. All this time, it had been the Queen. Somehow even though they stood there within the shadowed corridor, a little way off from the festivities, his mind couldn't soak up the truth. He couldn't believe that the one person who had been his competition was no other than Regina Mills.

"How could you, of all people, end up being so deceitful?" he turned to her finally. "Of all the people I know, Emma, you were the one to do this to me."

"Neal –"

"I trusted you!" he bellowed, throwing up his arms, "I wasted nine damn years of my life, believing in a happy ending with you and this is what happens. First of all, you lied to me by saying that she was a really close friend. Apparently everyone else knew about your affair and I was left in the dark, completely shut out when I was the one who remained close to you. How the hell could you do that?"

Her eyes filled with tears. The castle suddenly grew so quiet, her ears started to ring. "I didn't want to keep on loving her because I felt as if it was really over."

"Well obviously it isn't over."

"I told you about my heart being somewhere else –"

"Yeah but never telling me who it was all this time?" he sighed. "You could have told me anything. Any single thing. I wouldn't have judged you at all. I would have understood all of it. Would have seen the situation from your perspective. But no, you just screwed me over. Is Henry even my son?"

Shaking her head, she lowered emerald eyes to her boots.

"I knew it. I knew he couldn't be my son because he's pretty intense like she is. He's got her eyes and her damn hair. Fuck, Emma!" turning around, his fist slammed into the concrete wall and Neal swore. "You played this the sly way." Turning to her, he pointed a finger. "You managed to prove to me that I can never trust you again."

"Neal, don't do this. I didn't have a choice," she said hoarsely.

"You had a choice. You could have said something more to me. I guess I have one thing to thank you for though, apart from making me live a false life. I now get the chance to make something with Wendy, a woman who trusts me completely enough to expose herself. So screw you, Swan. By the time you and your one and only are having your first dance, I'll be far away from this place, with no intention of looking back."

"Neal," she tried to grab at him but he yanked his arm away.

Fists clenched, the man strode down the corridor without looking back.

* * *

xxx

Emma simply would not be as affectionate with Regina as the Queen was longing for. After that episode with Cassidy, her heart was still bruised. She had managed to use her best friend in a way that was hurtful. Making him believe that Henry was his son. They eventually stepped outside, a tension remained between them that was hurtful and brown eyes clouded with tears when the blonde kept distance between them.

"You have every right to hate me," the brunette said.

"I don't hate you," Emma avoided eye contact. "I just can't wait to get you in a room and yell at you until all the hurt inside me comes out."

"Then let's do that," Regina said, her throat aching. "Right now."

"Not now," the blonde stopped abruptly and her eyes widened. "Holy ponies." She lost her breath. "Is that..."

The Queen followed her line of sight and immediately smiled when Carrie came into view, lingering near a table next to Snow. You can imagine her surprise when a plate was neatly filled with food by the pixie cut brunette. The child was carrying on a conversation, face upturned and hands moving about whilst her grandmother smiled warmly and nodded.

Taking Emma's hand, the brunette tugged her, "come on. I'd like you to meet someone."

"Regina, how in the world did you -" she was so stunned when the blonde hair was studied. The way the little girl had her face features and was wearing a pair of brown leather boots along with a yellow dress, her favorite color.

"And you wish to doubt my love for you? Do you know now what those nine years have been like? I have never been able to even have a chance of forgetting you, Emma." Regina's voice had become hoarser as they stopped next to her daughter. "You've always been with me."

When Carrie finally cast her eyes on her other mother, she stared back in shock. It appeared as if a lot of shocks were given in that particular day. The child gasped and so did Emma, now noting her very eyes staring back at her.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet your daughter," Regina said, tears leaking down her cheeks whilst Snow considered the Queen with a smug look. "This is Carrie. Carrie," she took a hold of the child's shoulder, "this is your...mother, Emma Swan."

"Oh my God," the older blonde couldn't help it. Lifting a hand to her face, fingers trembled as she began to cry. "I can't..."

Even Snow's chest heaved when the genuine emotion was displayed. Her eyes watered, lips bitten.

Whilst David admired the scene from afar, in the company of August, Ruby and Belle, he smiled and shook his head. Ruby leaned into Belle and did soften up, her eyes leaking.

"Fuck, finally," Lucas whispered, holding her wife's hand. "Finally this fucking day has happened. Thank the fucking moon."

"It is a grand day, isn't it?" David took a sip of his champagne and was thrilled from head to toe. "Look how love can do so many great things. I have a granddaughter who proves to the entire world that another instance of True Love happened."

"You've been so supportive throughout this, dude, you're awesome," August noted.

"Sometimes it takes a little knowledge in the area to be as open minded as possible," David said absentmindedly. He was referring to Killian but none of them were aware of that. Or at least he thought so because Ruby smirked.

"Hello Snow," Regina said, offering a smirk as well and growing quite flustered in her gown even though snow lightly covered the ground since it was Christmas Day and in the midst of winter. In fact, the use of the very person's name was quite a pun.

Inhaling deeply, the other brunette pursed her lips. "Hello, your Majesty."

"Enjoying your granddaughter, are you?"

Emma had her back bent to meet Carrie's eye level and the two of them were talking through tears, occasionally hugging and pressing kisses unto each other's cheeks.

"I like her, yes. I can't help it." Snow turned back to the table and idly fixed a plate of honey roasted nuts.

"Does she remind you of someone?" Regina pressed gloved fingers into her sides and smiled, marveling over the other woman's composure crumbling.

"Oh stop it, you...person," Snow waved a hand over the Queen and scowled. "For all we know, you could have used your magic to alter your daughter's appearance."

"It astonishes me how you will come up with every single excuse to push aside what I feel for your daughter. But I will tell you this, these past years have been quite a struggle for me. Ask your husband. During his visits, I oftentimes remarked on how it hurt me to gaze into Emma's face every single moment since we separated."

Snow did not know that David had been visiting the Queen. She stared back.

"And what I managed to do is to hold unto hope. Something you once were so consumed with. The possibility of a happy ending no matter what the cost was or the situation. Because of our past and my gender, you have allowed your mind to become prejudiced, to be blinded. However, fate has a funny way of allowing things to happen, Snow. You managed to bring into this world, my soul mate and my True Love, and I managed to break myself down enough to fall in love again and forgive you for what you did to me -"

"You have no -"

"The only thing I ask of you today," Regina said, holding up a hand, "is for you to forgive me for everything I have ever done. That is all I can offer you. Forgiveness. I cannot reverse a deal. I cannot turn back time. But I can give you a chance to love your granddaughter endlessly, as your own. Because whether you wish to accept it or not, she's your family."

"Mommy, she likes butterflies too," Carrie interrupted the intense moment between the two older women. "Emma likes butterflies, ponies, horses, unicorns..."

"Yellow," Emma smiled at her daughter.

Carrie smiled back. "Yellow too! Do you like cats too?"

"Oh hell yeah," the older blonde said whilst Regina gazed at her intently. "I'm a proud cat lover at the age of twenty nine. I actually have ten..." she frowned and glanced around, "...somewhere."

"Can we find them now or after you stick the cake?"

They had both forgotten about the cake part. Both Emma and Regina's eyes met and the former was forced to gaze back without looking away. This time, she couldn't find anything within her mind or heart to hate about the woman she was now married to.

"Do you want to...yell at me before we cut the cake or..."

Emma stepped up to the brunette whilst Carrie held unto her right hand tightly, never letting go. "Let's give it some more time. I'll simmer down by then."

But the Queen didn't wish for a lid to be kept on such a boiling pot of emotions. It was time to let everything slip into the open between them. To let the anger out and by the slight storm inside emerald eyes, it was evident that nothing would progress if such feelings remained pent up inside.

"Carrie, why don't you keep your grandmother company whilst your mother and I take a walk alone?" Regina couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde.

"Oh you two want to talk about love and kiss," the girl giggled whilst Snow rolled her eyes. "Good then! Go along!"

* * *

xxx

Emma's chest heaved.

Reaching up to run fingers through her hair, she stepped forward, her brown boots peeping out from beneath her simple white dress. It was an armless design with a wide skirt made of silk. Blonde hair was neatly curled at the bottom and shining in the soft glow of the afternoon sun.

"He's totally pissed with me. I used him. How the hell will I forgive myself for this? How?"

The area around them was cornered with trees on one side and open land on the other. Horses lingered at some distance, and a stream sliced through the land, lined with rocks. It was growing dark already. The moon was full and a few stars twinkled above.

"I was so hurt. I was so confused. I was alone and the worst part of it happened to be Henry because I couldn't figure out if he was Neal's child or yours."

"You slept with...Cassidy." Regina remained where she was, hugging herself. "It gives you every right to believe that Henry was his son."

"I was drunk that night. I was broken and it was right after you had me removed from your castle. So there he was, my next best chance at anything in life. And I slipped into his arms. One night though," Emma turned around and stared at the brunette. "One night that I thought was the reason for Henry being here. First three years, I took it as a sign as dad said to move on and focus on the fact that maybe I could make things work with Neal. I mean, he thinks Henry's his son! Shit!" she spun around on the spot and stared into the distance, the trees lightly covered in snow.

"I couldn't ever think Carrie was anyone else's daughter because I never slept with another. And very quickly, as you now know, everyone realized what had happened."

"And still you couldn't...tell me?" Emma had tears in her eyes. "Regina, you had to have known she was my daughter from the first time her hair started to grow out. From birth, actually. You knew so long and you never ever told me anything?"

"Emma -"

"That little girl grew up nine years without knowing me. Nine years. I missed so much already and you knew. You knew all the frigging time and never said a word."

"I thought that it was the best thing to do," the brunette whispered, tears clouding her eyes.

"I wrote to you, Regina!" the blonde choked on a sob. "Regina, I wrote so many letters to you and what the hell did you do with them?"

"I still have them in a...drawer..." the brunette bit her lips.

"You never opened them?"

The Queen shook her head, eyes lowered as tears trailed down numb cheeks.

"I poured my heart out to you on those pages, I told you every single thing I could never tell you. About my feelings. About how being here hurt my...heart. Every single second I was away from you, I felt like...killing myself. I was on the verge of committing suicide. Of ending it all. And you never read a word. Great." The blonde threw up her hands. She shook her head. "Wonderful. What a fuck up I must have been for you to completely shut me out even when my own daughter was staring back at you."

"You have no idea how hard this was for me too," Regina said hoarsely, her expression strained. "Like I said, I couldn't allow you to lose all of this and I did the best thing I could."

"You could have accepted the fact that I wanted to give up every single thing to be with you," Emma pointed a finger. "Everything. Because I don't need this...frigging place. I never needed it. From the day I was born, this castle has been my prison. I ran away from here and that's how we met. Which would mean that in order for me to enjoy my life, I'd have to live it outside this place."

"I thought I was giving you your...best chance."

"Well you managed to give me nine years of intense pain that proved one thing." Emma's chest heaved as she glared back.

Regina stared at her and felt her chest close up. This was it then. It had come to this and nothing else could hurt more. "I'll walk away then," tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I've caused you pain and I hate myself for it. Every single day I hated myself for it. But it's fine." Reaching up, she wiped her eyes with shaky hands. "I'll accept your decision to move on without me bringing pain into your life and I'll return to keeping distance."

Emma's sudden laugh stunned her. Staring at the blonde, she noted how emerald eyes were filled with tears. Hands planted upon her hips, the younger woman stepped forward and shook her head.

"There you go again jumping to conclusions."

"What?" The Queen was confused.

"Nine years of pain that was caused from us keeping distance and you want to return to that? Regina, you didn't even let me finish. I was going to tell you that after all this time, one thing was proven. I can't live without you. Anything else destroys me. We made each other suffer but all for good reason. We've reached this point and instead of hating you, I am so in love with you right now, you have no idea."

Gasping, lips parted, the brunette stared back, her chest heaving.

"Nine years don't even feel so long anymore. I suddenly feel as if you let me go just yesterday."

"Oh, Emma," the Queen croaked, whilst the distance was closed between them.

"I thought you were in love with Robin and you thought I was in love with Neal." Wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders, their foreheads were rested together.

"I'm too gay to ever be in love with...Hood."

Emma chuckled. "I thought you once told me that using that word was offensive?"

"You...remember," Regina stared into emerald eyes and savored the feeling.

"I remember every single thing about you. The way you smell, your breath on my face, the way you'd laugh. Your tattoos, even the little black butterfly. I remember every single inch of you and I was about to go crazy four weeks ago when I rode up there. I actually turned around my horse and stared at the balcony where you were, wanting to rush back there and tell you that I never stopped loving you."

"Then why were you about to force yourself to marry him?"

"Because I thought you were married to Robin!"

"Who in the world told you that, Emma?"

"My..." the blonde rolled her eyes and finally realized where the news had come from, "...my mother."

"Didn't you ask your father?" Regina frowned. "He knows that I never encouraged such a thing."

"I wanted to believe it so I believed it. I wanted to believe that you thought of me as a stupid, young, giddy girl who would never grow up enough. And so you chose someone older and of the opposite sex."

"Paranoia got the worst of us," the Queen said softly, using her thumb to caress the blonde's bottom lip, her gaze resting there. "Rest assured, I will never let you go from hereafter. But before we proceed, by all means you must give Carrie credit for giving me a push."

"Really?" Emma smiled, just from remembering the girl's resemblance to her.

"Yes. She even chose this gown, did my hair, and came along, all the way offering words of encouragement."

"She's a real chatterbox," the blonde said, shaking her head. "Reminds you of someone?"

Laughing hoarsely, the brunette pulled them nearer and pressed their lips together. Immediately all smiles disappeared when a rush of passion was felt. So intense it was that eyes fluttered close. Fingers reached up to capture the feel of soft tendrils of hair and Emma's toes curled when she melted into the kiss.

* * *

Xxx

"Your mother tells me that you're quite intrigued by economics and accounts," Regina sat next to Henry who was slowly chewing on a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. "So am I."

"I also fancy drawing and painting."

Regina was impressed. "Have you any pieces that I can look at?"

"Yes," Henry shrugged, "quite a few on landscapes and then there's one that I drew with a chocolate colored pony. But the red paint on the fence was smudged a bit."

"I would like to see it."

"Do you draw as well?"

"On the contrary, dear, painting has always been something I do to soothe my nerves. But as of recent, I find that I have allowed time to slip by without working on a piece." Regina studied Emma fixing Carrie's yellow headband, the two of them giggling.

"Never let time eat up your space for creativity," Henry stunned her by saying, his brown eyes intense. "Always work on something. That's what I find. That if you allow a painting to sit in a corner for two days without work done on it, then the picture changes and you don't want to draw it anymore."

"That's entirely true," she smiled at him and felt the connection between them stronger than ever. "I can never move back to an unfinished piece after some time has passed."

"It's kind of like a friendship. You have to work on it constantly or else it becomes nothing but a bond."

She was really fascinated by his intellectual thoughts. "Have you any friends, Henry?"

"No," he turned his eyes to the front and sighed. "I don't mix well with children my age. What they like, I don't like. I prefer advanced stuff. And Carrie and I have been writing back and forth over the years but we never knew that we were related. Now that she's here, I feel as if I now have not just a best friend, but a sister."

Regina was astonished to learn that the two of them had been corresponding. Yet nothing had slipped out in those letters? Surely Carrie must have known something? Both of them were so smart they had to have thought something was strange. However, Carrie had really seemed not so surprised at Emma's name. She wasn't moved by it. The Queen realized that her daughter had been very quick to accept without asking enough questions.

"Has your mother ever told you about me, Henry?" the brunette asked after some time.

"She did mention that there was someone she loved more than...well, he isn't my father now. But in a manner of speaking, she told me about you."

"Neal," Regina said, inhaling deeply.

"He never liked me enough. He always thought I was weird. He's too smart. He's too intense. He doesn't talk much," Henry mimicked. "But he was a great father. Although I never felt attached to him. As much as I already feel attached to you."

Her smile was warm and he savored it.

"What are your views on becoming a King someday, dear?"

The boy turned to her, never smiling. "I will rule without prejudice. Of course since Carrie will also be in control then we can come together to make arrangements. But individually I would like to unite the kingdoms. You already do a great job with the trade and finances. I'll just have to let you teach me what you know already."

She was absolutely thrilled to listen her son speak.

"We are quite alike, aren't we?" the Queen said.

Henry chewed on his macaroni and cast his eyes upon the little blonde who was now a sister. "Yup. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now."

* * *

xxx

Apart from all the hustle and bustle that had begun to die down, Emma was sitting on the window seat inside her room. Eyes cast outside, still dressed in that white gown that had served enough for two weddings, she couldn't quite process everything at once. Back downstairs, so many emotions were felt, so many things occurring, all it took was a chance to slip away and manage some time on her own.

She needed it.

A moment to breathe and think about what had happened, to digest everything without having anyone around. To focus on what had unfolded without the very person who held her heart present. It was all so sudden and her mind began to play around on a particular instance.

If she hadn't ridden out there four weeks ago, then maybe this marriage wouldn't have happened. They didn't even exchange rings but vows alone. They were bound by law as committed partners. The book had been signed. Emma's eyes teared up when she remembered standing next to Regina whilst they wrote their names in the thick volume that had documented marriages for centuries. And from the moment both signatures had been finished, Emma remembered staring at the two names and realizing that after all that time, they had done it.

Just like that, they did it.

She couldn't believe it. That day felt entirely like a dream, and her mind was so buried inside the events that had played out.

"There you are," Regina came in quietly through the doors and closed them behind her.

Emma reared her head and their eyes met. She smiled weakly. "Hey."

"I enquired after your disappearance," the brunette said, coming to stand by the window, "but no one was aware of where my wife went."

"Oh," the blonde turned her gaze outside and remained silent.

"Tell me what's wrong." Regina could sense the lingering tension and wished to erase it in any way possible. Sitting next to the younger woman, she considered a face that had been etched in her memory for so many years. "Let me in."

Emma sighed. "It's just that…everything happened so fast, you know? I was prepared to marry someone else and then I ended up marrying you." Her fingers curled upon the window sill, eyes lowered.

"So…you…regret it?" Regina's heart ached.

"Don't say it like that."

"That's what you're implying."

"I'm not."

"Yes," the brunette croaked.

"You just rushed me and I didn't even get time to recover or process anything."

"Well preparations were in order," the Queen noted, her throat aching, "I don't suppose that anyone would wish to waste a feast."

"That's hardly the point here. You just waltzed in, crashed the wedding and just when I was still gazing at you, drinking up all your memories again, we were exchanging vows."

She noted the truth behind those words and still would have done the same thing if the time was rewound. Because Regina had waited so long for a reunion. Never giving up hope. Never losing sight of the ending that would come with the blonde being in her arms again. The pain had been too much so that any opportunity given, she snatched it and claimed what should have been hers since nine years ago.

"I wished not to allow this moment to slip past us, Emma. I seized the moment and made it happen for both of us. Isn't this what you have always wanted? To be married to me? This is what you often dreamed about and I thought that at least it would somehow satisfy you."

"I needed some time," Emma said, their eyes meeting.

After nine years? Regina wished to voice that thought but remained silent.

"Well now you have all the time in the world. That was just a fresh start. We turned over a new leaf in a manner of speaking. I am now entirely yours, bound by the law. And it is a definite act of sincere commitment that will never provide any doubts. This is it, Emma," Regina was suddenly filled with so much excitement in her eyes, the blonde stared back. "This is our time to take back what we should have had years ago and to change destiny, Emma."

"Okay Mrs. Swan."

That was enough to make the Queen lose her breath. In a manner of speaking, she suddenly realized the effect of such a title and stared back, eyes widening.

"You mean Mrs. Mills."

"Who said that you would take the privilege of changing my last name?" This was said with a cute enough expression which reminded the brunette of the older days.

"I said so. I am the Queen."

"I am the future Queen and your Queen."

"So what do you suggest then?" Regina smirked, running a finger across Emma's right cheek.

"For you and Carrie, you can use Mills Swan and for myself and Henry, we can use Swan Mills."

"Or we can just use Mills."

"Regina…" the blonde narrowed her eyes and smiled. They both gazed at each other, a light wind coming in to caress flushed faces. "Don't start with the stubbornness that I oh so miss."

"Emma," the Queen tilted her head to the right and smiled. "So you accept me as your…wife then."

"If it means that I can torture you again and we can both move in together and I can totally undress you, layer after layer," Emma licked her lips. "Then hell yeah."

"What about our children, sweetheart?" blinking slowly, the Queen smiled back, "are you eager to add a little energetic daughter to your schedule? After all, she is your replica and she entirely takes after you."

"By all means, I have always wanted a daughter. Henry is awesome. He's deep, pretty intense. And to add a little me to the set, oh definitely I'm ready to take on mommy duties."

Regina was astounded by how mature the blonde had gotten. Hair now midway down her back, she had grown taller by a few inches and was severely composed in all respects. There wasn't a hint of playfulness remaining, but the harshness of motherhood had taken toll. There were slight bags under those emerald eyes, a lack of unnecessary actions. Hands had become less animated whilst speaking and the quietness that followed anything uttered by her was marveled at.

She seemed to listen and to savor every word spoken instead of speaking without processing the meaning driven from a sentence. There was a look in her eyes that suggested wariness and a sense of calm.

The Queen sat there drinking in the differences and was caught during her scrutiny.

"Like what you see?" Emma smiled.

"Yes. Do you?"

"You grew your hair out," the younger woman reached out to touch soft black tendrils. "I always loved your hair longer. Plus here…" Emma gestured to her chest, "has gotten fuller."

"I notice that it has been the same for you," brown eyes were lowered to that very spot under inspection. "I am longing to see what else has changed beneath your clothes."

"Says my wife, or is that coming from the Queen?"

"Both."

"Oh nice."

They both gazed at each other intently and their lips danced closer. Rubbing her nose unto Regina's right cheek, the blonde chuckled when the Queen shuddered, feeling the release of warm breath upon her face. Even the cold wind could not muffle the heat arising from bodies that were yearning to be touched.

To be caressed and kissed. It had been so long, nine years to be exact and throughout that lapse of time, the brunette had never been intimate with anyone else. For her, it was like feeling the moment for the first time all over again for one's body would need to be reawakened. To remember what it felt like to long for someone and have them right there instead of a ghost.

"We haven't done our first dance," Emma whispered, lips pressed upon Regina's right ear, "as a married couple. Do you want us to have that memory? I know I want that."

"It is so dark outside already," the brunette frowned, leaning in further, her gloved hands traveling up a warm back that was curled up like a comma.

"Let's do it."

"Now?" Regina pulled back and rested their foreheads together, "you wish for us to…have our wedding dance now? Perhaps as you voiced earlier, we can redo this at a later date when your heart has eased into it and then we can exchange the rings?"

"Noo," the playfulness was back suddenly. Emma rose up and took a hold of the brunette's right hand. "Let's do it now. Now, now, now. Come on. Get up. I want to dance right now."

"Okay, okay," Regina said hoarsely, rising from the seat gracefully, "whatever you wish, my dear. Wait." She pulled the blonde back and inhaled deeply. "I'd rather not climb those stairs twice in one night. Perhaps a…magical means of transporting ourselves unto the grounds would be ideal."

"Cool," and without a waste of a second, the brunette was stunned when white smoke circled around her, emerald eyes smiling through the haze.

Stunned, she stared back at the woman who was now her wife and blinked.

Never even registering that they were back in the courtyard, the two of them gazed at each other and it was Henry and Carrie who noticed them first.

"Look, they're ready to dance!" Carrie spurred up David who considered the scene before him and blinked. Somehow he couldn't believe how much could be felt from the two women standing just there amongst everyone.

The chemistry was felt and eventually everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. The grass was lightly covered in snow and within the center of the festivities was a wooden stage painted yellow. Upon this they stood together whilst everyone else lingered on the outside and near the tables set up. A few guests were sitting in chairs and the light wind moving through the trees gave the scene such a romantic look, entirely intense and somewhat eerie. Well the latter description was provided by Snow who hated being outdoors in the night.

"I want to paint them," Henry said, his arm linked with his sister.

"Brother, you are too artistic for your own good. I want you to draw me before you draw anything else," Carrie noted, pulling him closer.

"I want to draw Rachel," the little boy of nine said smirking.

The blonde turned to stare at him. "You mean aunt Ruby and aunt Belle's daughter?"

"Yes. I'll use my black paint generously around her eyes. Since she loves to blacken it. I'll make her look like a demon."

"Stop it you toss pot," and she nudged their shoulders together. "Stop smirking. You're always smirking like mommy. Don't smirk."

"I'll ask mommy to buy me a set of black crayons, Carrie," Henry said smiling, his eyes focused on their mothers together. "Wait and see."

Carrie's emerald eyes became distant as she stared at the other girl across the lawn. "I really like her," the blonde said softly. "She's very, very pretty."

"Rachel's a demon," Henry said, checking his sister's face.

"She's beautiful. She's mysterious. She's brave….like mommy."

"Well too bad she isn't a boy."

"Didn't you know, brother?" Carrie turned to her brother and smiled. "I don't fancy boys. I fancy girls like mommy."

Snow noted how Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, emerald eyes teased by a smile. Somehow all anger for the Queen had been slowly diminishing. The more she studied the newly married couple, her heart began to flutter.

"Strike up the music!" August piped up from the corner. "By all means, let the music play!"

"Woot, woot!" Ruby pumped her right fist in the air and Belle laughed. "To the sexiest couple in the entire realm."

Chuckling, the Queen wasted no time in pressing their bodies together, fingers running through blonde hair. Eyes fluttering close, her heart was at peace finally. This was her happy ending. It was felt so deeply, soul deep. Nothing else could explain that overwhelming feeling.

"I miss feeling you against me like this," Emma whispered, inhaling the scent of apples and vanilla. "Oh how I miss this."

"They really need to start the music," Regina's voice trembled, "I cannot muster up enough strength any longer. I want to kiss you so badly."

Immediately, the blonde brought their lips together, eyes fluttering close. They were still lingering in the moment of tasting each other when the band struck up a slow melody composed from the violin, and the piano.

"So tell me, Emma," the Queen began, feeling quite mischievous, "what shall I do with you later in the bedroom since it is our wedding night?"

Taking a step backwards, fingers entwined, Emma laughed. "I get the feeling that I'm really going to enjoy this dance."


	26. The Queen Of Her Heart

From the moment the instrumental music began to fill the grounds, Regina and Emma melted into each other. Chests pressed together, fingers slowly raked through silky hair and everything else around them disappeared. Nothing mattered but the beating of their hearts. The sound of love rushing through their minds that had been pained for years. Time that had tried to pressure them to give up hope, to let go and never believe in the possibility of ever sharing a moment like this.

"Firstly," Emma entwined their fingers and stepped in unison with her wife, "I'd like to gently peel off this gown, and by gently, I mean really slow so that I can see your flawless skin as if seeing you for the first time."

"A new beginning."

"Yeah." Resting warming hands upon the brunette's wide hips, feeling how soft the other woman's body felt, the blonde inhaled deeply. "Then I'll press kisses all the way from the start of your tattoos just between your breasts…"

Regina's chest heaved, lips parted.

"All the way down your body, then lower. Please tell me you're wearing your leather pants."

"Yes," brown eyes were on fire already, glowing as the moon shone down upon the festivities.

"Then I will be ripping leather tonight." Fingers entwined, the blonde let out Regina at some distance then she allowed the Queen to twirl gracefully. "I feel so naughty, talking like this." She pulled the brunette in nearer and held her from behind, hands wrapped around and below the older woman's breasts.

"Believe me, the thoughts racing through my mind are just as naughty or ten times worse."

"Elaborate, my beautiful other half."

Regina leaned her head back, just enough to rest their cheeks together. "Perhaps the rule that declares that we _do_ instead of _speak_ would suffice. Elaborating would kill the suspense."

"Oh you tease," the blonde chuckled as they swayed to the music. A light wind lifted dark tendrils around the Queen's face and she pressed her lips to a warm forehead.

"Emma, I didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Then you will sleep like a log tonight. After we make love."

"Emma," the brunette croaked whilst their entwined hands moved down her torso.

"I can't help it, your Majesty," the blonde confessed, her warm breath kissing the Queen's face. "I can't help it at all if I just want to touch you in places that I have dreamed of for nine years. And I'm going to make up for those nine years by starting tonight."

"You…don't…have to make up for anything," Regina whispered, her chest heaving. "It was all on me."

"Then I will make you pay for what you did." Emma smiled and hugged the brunette tighter from behind. "I'll make you pay with pleasure until you're hoarse."

"You're making me…" she couldn't complete the sentence and inhaled deeply.

"Tremble?"

"Among other things," and her voice was so unsteady, she couldn't even take a full breath. "Is this foreplay?"

"Maybe."

Regina's laugh could be felt within her chest whilst they kept on dancing and everyone admired the scene. "Trying to unhinge me?"

"Is it working?"

"My corset feels so…tight and…bothersome," the Queen hunched her shoulders and knew that honey colored cheeks were flushed.

"Anywhere else…feels…flustered and…bothersome?"

Emma's right hand slipped lower and before the move was bold enough in front of an audience, Regina snatched the blonde around the wrist.

"No."

"No?"

"No touching."

"But –"

Turning around, the Queen pressed her fists onto her wife's heaving chest and gazed into a pretty pair of eyes. "Tell me something that has happened to you over the course of nine years, that I missed."

Emma studied brown eyes. "Well I actually skinny dipped inside a lake. With Ruby whilst Belle kept watch." She watched those same eyes widen. "And I had no shame. In fact, I liked it more than I anticipated."

"Modesty..."

"I like when you're modest." The blonde lowered her gaze and savored the swell of honey colored breasts above a black corset. "Hiding everything beneath your gown and leather pants. Covering your arms with long sleeves. Hardly showing those tats."

"I'm not talking about me," Regina said in her hoarse voice. "I'm talking about you. Skinny dipping. Showing everything."

"In the company of two married women who didn't even bat an eye in my direction."

"I bet the fishes and rabbits and all creatures in the undergrowth had an eyeful."

Emma laughed. "You're jealous of a rabbit seeing me naked?"

"Yes."

"Aww."

"Shut up," and Regina pressed her fingers unto the younger woman's lips, blushing deeply.

The music changed and very soon, other couples began to join them. Emerald eyes filled with nothing but passion, Emma stepped back and into the line of men and alongside Ruby.

"The two of you are so red in the face," Lucas noted, smiling at the Queen who stood in the line of ladies and beside Belle, "plan to suffocate each other tonight between the sheets?"

Merely smirking, Regina avoided an answer and so did Emma. Belle smiled back and the dance began.

From the first step, August in his smart black suit stumbled and pitched forward, colliding into no other than Robin.

Discovering the outlaw's presence, Emma couldn't believe her eyes and as he tried to steady the other man, the two of them fell onto the ground. The scuffle that ensued was one to put a smile on Henry's little face. Carrie stared and groaned because the dance had been ruined. She was really anticipating it.

"Dude," August chucked Robin off and squared his shoulders, growing flustered in the face, "don't touch me."

"You stumbled into me!" the outlaw stared back in astonishment.

"Look, admit that you pushed me over –"

"I did not!"

"Because someone," August stepped in closer and glared into the other man's eyes, "someone pushed me from behind. I don't just fall over. I'm not a cretin. And you're the only one standing next to me."

"Ruby's standing next to you!"

"I would never," Lucas smirked behind a red gloved hand and Regina narrowed brown eyes at her, smiling barely.

"Man up, Hood," August challenged, fists clenched. "Man up and admit that you pushed me because you don't want to feel offended by having my sexy self next to you."

"Have you shaved your face lately?" Robin joked, flexing his fingers and considering Tinkerbell with a teasing smile. "You look a bit scruffy there, carpenter."

"Fucking sheep killer, robbing little ladies of their jewels."

"Guys," Ruby stepped in between them as Hood attempted to advance, "break it up. Break it the fuck up now. Don't embarrass yourselves. This is a wedding."

"That I contributed to by building this stage and supplying these chairs. What did you contribute?" August glared behind Lucas at the other man. "Your face?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. And it quite outshines your caveman look."

The chucking around continued until David had to step in and eventually the line was rearranged. Now August and a very pretty red head stood facing each other at one end and Robin led Tinkerbell to the other end. Henceforth, the dance was initiated and went along smoothly.

"What drama," Emma said as she stepped away from Regina, their fingers entwined. "Are you okay?"

"Very much so."

They stepped in and rested their foreheads together briefly before being forced to turn sideways.

The brunette chuckled, their shoulders brushing. "Astonished to see Suitor Number Three here?"

Emma licked her lips and smiled. Of course she was.

Lucas and Belle were just in front of them as they moved up and turned to each other.

"He couldn't miss your wedding. Knowing that I'd crash it, Hood wished not to miss out on such an occurrence."

"Does he agree to us being together?" the blonde turned to consider her wife and frowned.

Regina sighed. "More than you would understand. He's quite understanding. My happiness is his first and foremost concern and –"

They had to exchange partners and Ruby snatched the Queen's hands, laughing. "Ah, you're mine, your Majesty."

The older woman smiled when Lucas moved in and pressed a kiss on her right cheek. Shaking her head, Emma gently twirled Belle on the spot and the bookworm blushed.

"How about we have a foursome one of these nights?" Ruby was bold enough to suggest.

"No one," the blonde said, "is taking my wife away from me anymore. For as long as I live. No one."

"But do you know," Ruby stopped the line and bravely raked her fingers through the Queen's dark hair, drawing nearer, "Emma is still a baby when it comes to love making. Compared to me?"

The older brunette smirked. "I doubt that, dear. She exceeds my expectations."

Tinkerbell who was dressed in a very cute green dress that reached her knees, she snorted.

Blinking, Lucas stepped back whilst Belle laughed and Emma's cheeks flushed. Regina lightly brushed her fingers across Ruby's face and winked.

When the dance was over, and by the time they managed to tuck the children into Henry's room, it was already past ten o'clock. Snow had remained downstairs whilst she eyed the newly married couple heading into the shadows. Lightly tapping her husband's arm, the two of them gazed after the two children following behind.

"So she's happily married, managed to have two children of her own and we should be contented."

Snow sighed, resting her head upon David's left shoulder. "I hope she's happy." Her eyes traveled to little Rachel who was busily trying to fix the tables covered in dishes. The little child was beyond helpful. Pressing a kiss onto David's right cheek, she gently rubbed his back before moving off to assist as well.

* * *

Xxx

"Emma, there's something I haven't told you," was the first thing Regina said softly after the guards were alerted to let no one in.

Bracing herself and already flustered over the moment to come, the blonde smiled back. She stepped away from the double doors that had been secured already. "Oh come on, you're having second thoughts now?"

"No," brown eyes lowered and even when their fingers entwined, the brunette appeared slightly ashamed. "I told you that I wasn't intimate with anyone else during our separation. But there were two instances where I…paid two women to keep me company."

Emma blinked but never even felt slightly angered by that confession. "I remember the woman I saw you with that night. Was she one of them?"

"Yes. Maria…something."

She waited for the brunette to continue but the silence lingered on. Instead, dark hair fell into a very beautiful face that had been savored and missed over the years.

"Soo, did this Maria…something do the job she was paid to do?"

Regina locked eyes with her wife and stared into emerald orbs that registered mere amusement instead of any kind of harsh emotion. Surely there should have been a little more worry or jealousy within that expression. But nothing was offered but the purest form of love through a gaze directed upon a woman who felt like she had betrayed a bond.

"We were never…intimate. Meaning, we never…" she inclined her head, "went that far. I couldn't let them. I couldn't let anyone for that matter…touch me intimately."

Emma frowned. "So what did they do for the money? Did you pet them like a cat? Did they pet you?"

"Are you amused at this…confession?" Regina studied the blonde's incredulously enlightened eyes.

"It should make me jealous," the blonde pointed out, eyes lowered and a hand extended for emphasis. "But it doesn't because we were apart. Just wanted to know what happened. I mean, you pay handsomely for favors before in the past. In your drunken state a couple years ago, you offered me close to ten times the amount I paid for this gown."

The mention of such a thing couldn't even stir a recollection and the brunette blinked. "I offered you…money?"

"Yeah, now don't change the topic." Emma captured the older woman's face between her hands. "What did they do to you?"

"I paid them for their…comfort," Regina stunned her by saying, and those words slightly tickled the blonde's heart. "To stay with me until I fell asleep. To offer massages and Maria was a very trustworthy woman. Oftentimes, she was capable of soothing my nerves but sometimes I just pushed them away because they drove me to tears."

"Aw, how so?" Emma's eyes stung.

"Sweetheart, they couldn't fill the void you left in my heart," the brunette said hoarsely. "And I couldn't stand their warmth because it reminded me of you. Every single time Maria tried to even soothe my aching muscles with her touch, I flinched from the contact because it was like a forbidden act. I've always belonged to just you since that night when we…"

The very thought of any intimacy between them was always capable of leaving the younger woman breathless for she oftentimes would find that either as her comfort zone or as a painful reminder of the past. Now that they had come back to each other once more, such thoughts were like having your toes ducked into a basin of warm water after coming in from the cold outside.

"The first time or the last time?" Resting their foreheads together, Emma's eyes fluttered close, savoring the nearness.

"The first time. You really made me…" Regina's voice died away as tears clouded those brown orbs, "you really made me entirely yours from that moment."

She really had to say it, just to get everything out into the open.

"I feel like shit now because I got drunk and slept with Neal. But after that, there was no other time and no one else. I swear. Of course he couldn't ever live up to what you showed me, what love really means. And I felt so horrible for even going there with him. For living a lie and dragging him down with me."

Regina wished not for them to speak about Cassidy because she believed that Emma's bruised heart from today's disappointing departure by the man would tickle from more than regret. The need to divert the topic was needing. However, it was realized that such a discussion would rise to the surface in some other conversation. But right there and then, it was quite a sore on the moment and very quickly, their words lingered on the memories that weren't shared.

"Was it hard for you?" the blonde was now sitting beside the Queen upon her bed neatly made with red and yellow sheets.

The brunette nodded. "My pregnancy? Throughout the nine months I suffered from your absence. As the time drew to a close, my body was entirely sore and I ate roughly five meals per day."

"Five meals?" emerald eyes grew wide. "Wow, I only managed two."

"Did you gain enough weight to accommodate the change?" Regina's brown eyes were quite intense as she used cupped fingers to caress the blonde's face.

"Not much."

"Well I gained."

"I can just imagine how you hated putting all your fancy gowns down for nine months." Emma smiled. "What was your wardrobe like? What kind of clothes did you wear?" She was intrigued and folding her feet upon the bed, shoulders hunched, the two of them continued to allow their hands to meet.

"Easing off of the black tones, I unwillingly took my cook's advice and slipped into lighter shades like blue as a darkened evening sky, purple, obviously red and a darker shade of green. The style of gowns that simply would accommodate my midsection by having the waistline absent and a simple band around just here..." she gestured below full breasts. "With a wide flowing bottom."

"Lace panties?"

"Yes."

"Oh I had a feeling those wouldn't be changed," Emma chuckled, allowing her fingers to be played with most affectionately upon the Queen's lap.

"I wish you were there, my love," Regina said in a throaty voice, their eyes never leaving each other. "Especially when I gave birth to our daughter."

"Yeah well," the blonde's chest heaved. She shrugged. "Due to certain circumstances...we experienced one of the most amazing times of our lives apart from each other. Like I asked before though," concern filled her eyes, "was it really hard for you? Actually delivering her?"

"You are quite aware of my instances where swords were run through me, where I broke bones and fell off of my horse. I have been locked in a prison where my magic was turned against me in the most torturous fashion. And yet, childbirth was an entirely new kind of pain. Very excruciating to a point where I lost all my energy and couldn't even proceed. Afterward losing consciousness, there I remained for over a week."

Emma had never known this. She stared back. "Oh God, I could have lost you."

"Erase that thought from your mind because I am here, we are both well and we made it this far. How was your experience as compared to mine?"

Hanging her head, the younger woman sighed. "It was bad but so worth it. Now that I know it was all for what we feel for each other, the pain doesn't even measure up to how much I love you. I mean, it was the worst of all but I've felt worse. Heartbreak was a killer."

"I am so sorry that I caused you pain, Emma," Regina said, her eyes stinging but the tears were held back for she couldn't cry on their wedding night. "You must know that it had to be done. After all, perhaps fate played it out that way to force us into realizing how much we adore each other. Over the years I grew to accept that there will never be an instance where I stray. And for as long as I live, I will always belong to you."

She couldn't hold back her tears. She felt them sliding down her cheeks and managed to smile through cloudy eyes. "I missed you so much."

"And I...you."

Eventually, all talk simply died away whilst they began to cling onto the developing wave of passion swelling between them. It was so addicting to attach one's mind on a growing feeling that drew their bodies nearer as a kiss was enacted. Lips brushing together, the blonde felt the slight heave of Regina's chest as emotions engulfed them. Yet even though they wished to gaze at each other a little longer, eyes fluttered close and the meeting of their tongues escalated into a deepened bond.

Lifting herself unto her knees, Emma captured the Queen's face between her palms and felt how holding her breath didn't matter. It was like going into the deep end and wanting to stay under for as long as possible. The taste of the one woman who could unearth such intense feelings within her, heart beginning to race from anticipation. Such feelings had been deeply missed. And as a reminder, whilst the pleasure grew stronger, she felt her bottom lip being slightly sucked but not bitten like the last time.

The last time when they were filled with demons and emotions that curled up into anger.

They gasped as eager fingers slid off the soft fabric of their gowns from hunched shoulders. Peeling away the velvet feel of red and the soft butterfly wing quality of a white dress.

Eyes lowered to meet the delicate skin around flushed necks whilst the blonde leaned in to press kisses unto the Queen's forehead. And very soon as the passion built up inside of them, their movements became faster and bolder.

Emma wasted no time in unzipping Regina's blood red gown, lined with black lace and long sleeves. Her fingers trembled when the beginning of ink was met with emerald eyes. Fascinated once more from the intricate design of the Queen's tattoos, she peeled off the bodice and gazed at perfect honey colored skin.

It only felt like yesterday.

A few scars remained here and there but none of it mattered. To her, every single part of the older woman's body was glorious to behold. She had skin that always radiated with the warmest color of honey, softness that felt purely divine under the blonde's fingertips and contours that were breathtaking and entirely womanly.

Of course the black corset was pulled tighter than even she could ever bear. The swell of the brunette's fuller breasts above the garment made Emma's lips dry and licking them, brown eyes met emerald ones.

Immediately receiving the signal, Regina leaned back unto the soft, yellow pillows and allowed herself to be taken control of for she was more than willing at any moment in time to give over dominance to Emma. Now being her wife was beyond satisfying, to know that inside the bedroom she didn't have to play up the role as a Queen but she could peel away all those layers and expose herself without a doubt.

The realm wasn't witnessing this but her wife was.

That's all that mattered when they moved in for a a deep kiss again, one that tickled her chest and unearthed throaty moans.

When the leather pants were exposed, the brunette arched her back as soft lips met an exposed heaving midsection. The heels of her palms already growing sweaty regardless of the bitter winter approaching was a definite sign that what they shared combined was more than anyone could ever understand.

She remained between the Queen's parted legs whilst undressing herself. Emma watched brown eyes filled with lust and welcomed it. Slowly slipping off the shoulders of her white dress, their gaze locked and when Regina realized that the younger woman wasn't wearing a bra as usual but a simple black tube, she studied the swell of fuller breasts and wished to see so much more.

"Take it off." Her voice was so husky, the sound thrilled Emma's pores. The blonde continued to kiss the Queen's pointed toes. "Please," Regina licked her lips, "take it off."

"As you insist." Emma smiled and did as she was told but slowly, tossing blonde hair about as she discarded of the garment somewhere upon the carpeted floor.

From the moment milk white breasts were exposed, the brunette lifted herself up to capture them between bold fingers. So soft to the touch and delicate. Immediately, Emma bit her lips and moaned, moving into the touch whilst the ravishing began.

All garments were stripped off in a manner of minutes whilst foreplay intensified and both of them wrapped their arms around each other whilst kissing with an abundance of tongue.

The walls were thick enough to muffle their growing moans and it was quite a lucky choice of having a concrete barrier between them and the guards. When two fingers entered her, Regina cried out from the feeling because she hadn't experienced such entry for so long. It was all too pleasurable. It had been desired for ever so long and the moment had been arrived at.

Moving on top of her, Emma began to quicken the pace whilst fingernails dug into her sweat soaked back. Blonde tendrils intermingled with black when their cheeks were pressed together. Regina's right hand quickly found its way between their heated bodies to gain entry as well and the younger woman buried her hoarse cry into black hair. Bodies grinding together, it didn't take long for both of them to race over the edge together. In fact, it was achieved very quickly due to the length of absence and pent up desire.

"Emma," the Queen used both hands to rake through sweat soaked blonde hair and she stared into emerald eyes, "we have to control our...magic."

She was so dazed, the words didn't register whilst their legs entwined, hips moving together.

"Remember...the last time...we..." the brunette was too breathless to continue whilst the passion built up once more and she was nearing the edge.

All movement ceased when the blonde simply could not comprehend those words.

"Babies, Emma," Regina said hoarsely, holding up sweat soaked hair behind the younger woman's head. "No baby thoughts."

Somehow it stunned her to realize that the truth had been discovered. "How did you know I was thinking about babies back then?"

"Because I was as well and both of us ended up becoming..."

"You're kind of killing the mood. I'm like really in the zone now," the blonde pointed out, resting their foreheads together.

"I can't manage another...baby," the Queen said softly, her chest heaving. "It is too much."

"You don't have to worry about that, babe," Emma brushed their lips together, "I know. Regardless of what happens, it will be all on me."

"Would you actually carry another one?" brown eyes widened.

"Oh shut up before the passion dies away and I fail at dominating you."

Regina snorted. "Really, Emma?"

"Look, no more talking okay? Unless it's uncensored words cried out hoarsely."

"Agreed."

Both of them ended up in a fit of giggles, their faces buried into sweat soaked hair whilst hammering hearts continued to keep up pace.

Eventually, what had to be done was a switch into a sitting positing with legs wrapped around each other. Of course catching on again wasn't that hard to manage as soon as the brunette lifted herself, allowing Emma's lips easy access to taste erect nipples. Throwing her head back, waist length black hair clinging to a sweat soaked back, the Queen rode the blonde's twisting fingers and cried out after letting go. Body convulsing from orgasms, she held unto her wife who wasted no time in quickening the pace.

Even when between her legs were sucked and bitten, the brunette came harder than before. Shuddering under Emma's dominance, her fingers raked through blonde hair, brown eyes widening whilst a warm tongue entered her. She was chewed to a shattering climax, her thighs gripped tightly, twisting upon the bed.

Over and over they made love to each other, shifting positions and trying to please beyond limits. Even with their bodies covered in sweat, nothing stopped kinked fingers from doing the job. Two was most pleasurable but three welcomed an intensity that built up from the tightness of pain. Hips grinding together as they roughly massaged between wet thighs and completely lost their minds.

By the time they managed to empty every ounce of energy, it was impossible to even rise up and close the windows. Weakly using her magic, with the light wave of her hand, Emma did the job.

"To be continued," the blonde said, their legs entwined beneath the yellow satin sheet. Pressing a kiss onto a wet forehead, she held the brunette within her arms.

"Now I can sleep." Regina was so hoarse, emerald eyes were pinched from a smile. "I am entirely sorry about the baby talk."

"No worries," the younger woman brushed it off but was still humored by the sound of her wife's voice. "We managed to jump right back in."

"I'm just very far from fifty and I have pushed myself to the extreme over the years. Carrie was hopefully the last glorious struggle. Unless your impish mind strayed away."

"Trust me, it didn't. I couldn't even think about babies during what just happened." Eyes locked on the ceiling above, the blonde smiled. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Regina croaked, nuzzling their cheeks together. She moaned and ran her fingers between warm, milk white breasts.

"I'm your wife. Of course I'm amazing."

"Well someone's head is swelling with pride."

"I feel like a King. I don't know why." Emma's chest swelled with pride.

"You're greater than a King, my love," the brunette pressed her soft lips onto the younger woman's left ear. "You're the Queen of my heart."

The conversation lingered on a bit longer and then they both drifted into a very deep sleep.

* * *

xxx

The breakfast event during the following morning was something Snow savored with a delighted mood. Having her two grandchildren at the table whilst she and David ate only brought tears to her eyes. They were beyond thrilled to sit there and admire the scene and even though the other two newly weds were taking a late nap, it didn't bother the most affectionate mother-in-law, mother, wife and grandmother.

She neatly showed them how to fold the napkins unto their little laps and both pairs of eyes registered her every move in awe. It was like being worshiped. David sighed after assessing the gleam in his wife's eyes and returned to eating his bread and jam.

"Where is mommy?" Henry's exact shade of brown eyes to the Queen stared at his grandmother. "Has she gone out?"

"You mean where are our mommies," Carrie said, swinging her legs beneath the chair and gracefully eating a slice of bread covered in strawberry jam.

"They're still sleeping," Snow said, her chest puffed out because she was performing mother duties quite nicely. "Now drink your cocoa. Don't forget to do that."

"I like to gulp all down when I'm done so that I can enjoy both my toast and cocoa individually." Henry wrinkled his nose. "I'm a very complicated kind of person."

"Yes you are," David marveled over his grandson's manner of speaking. He smiled. "You are quite a complicated but very special young man."

"I think Rachel likes him," Carrie said, tilting her head sideways and neatly biting into her bread. "Like she stares at him and stuff."

"Wait till I use my black crayon and show her the painting," nine year old Henry said, "then we'll know who she likes."

"He's going to draw her and rub black all around her eyes," the little blonde explained to her grandmother. "Because she wears makeup. Like mommy does. Well mommy wears more black liner around her eyes and she uses one perfume all the time." Emerald eyes blinked slowly in David's direction. "Do you wear one perfume alone, grandpa?"

"Well I try to change the bottle every now and again but apparently whatever is in reach at the moment these days, I just use it. How about you?"

"I don't need to spray. Mommy just has to hug me and her perfume rubs off. She uses vanilla and some other one that smells really nice but I don't know what it is."

"I don't even think Emma wears perfume," Henry said. "Not even makeup."

"Are you allowed to call your mommy by her name?" Carrie was intrigued.

"Aren't you?"

"I never tried. But I wouldn't because I've always known her as...mommy."

"I manage it sometimes," Henry noted. "But I don't make it a practice. Like when she's in a really sad mood or I need her to listen to me, I use her name. It's more direct. But apart from that, it's just mommy."

"So now that you have two of them," David said, noticing how Snow was gazing at the pair without speaking, "how will you address them when they're together?"

"Oh that's easy," Henry said smirking. "Mother for Regina and mommy for Emma. Well that's my choice."

"Why not mom and mommy?" Carrie giggled. "Mom for...Regina and mommy for Emma?"

"Why don't you ask both of them just to be certain?" David suggested. "I know that some amount of confusion will arise from the titles but regardless, they share the same role."

"So tell me, Carrie," Snow finally spoke up and quite breathless whilst she stared at her granddaughter, "do you have a governess to teach you to read and write?"

"Mommy taught me to read and write. Like when she's doing her finances in her study, I sit next to her and she teaches me. Apart from her, aunt Tink, grandpa Henry and uncle Robin teach me stuff too. I learned embroidery from aunt Tink. She taught me how to sew clothes for my dolls when I was younger and Charlotte taught me to make pancakes. But by far, mommy is the best teacher."

Snow found it hard to believe that a woman of such supposed darkness could manage a mother role. But apparently it had been done and quite nicely too for the little blonde was very respectful and quite an angel.

Of course Regina was the first to surface and when she stepped into the dining room, looking as refreshed as ever in a different gown, at first Snow didn't know how it was managed. Good morning greetings were exchanged and fixing her entirely long mane of black hair, behind shoulders that were always rigid, she noted the silent scrutiny from the other woman.

"Carrie, I hope you haven't been putting your grandmother through any excessive lengths of conversation."

"Not as yet," the blonde smiled and emerald eyes flicked to the woman in question. "I am still to ask her about the thing."

Regina shared a mutual look with her daughter. "Oh, that thing."

"What...thing?" Snow's eyes moved from the child to the Queen.

"When mommy disguised herself as a maiden and you helped tend to her wounds. Plus when you fell of the horse and mom saved you. She told me all about it. Especially the part when you saved her life before they shot arrows through her. You're really the best grandma ever."

From that little speech alone, Snow's heart melted and her eyes teared up. Admiring the scene, David sent Regina a smile and the brunette's chest heaved from emotion.

"You...told her about those...moments?" Regina was asked.

"Yes. How could I not? But at the time, she didn't know you were her grandmother. She knew of you as Snow White."

"Can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow, please?" Carrie pleaded with her eyes.

"If your mothers agree to it, then," Snow considered Regina.

"I am not very sporty," Henry admitted, meeting eyes with the Queen. "I would love to ride horses though, when I am tall enough."

Regina's smile was warming towards her son and she moved into the room. "My little darling, you are quite a remarkable child." Pressing a kiss unto his right cheek, she held him close whilst he remained seated and Henry allowed it.

Carrie watched him reveling in the moment and studied her mother's face with a small smile. Immediately noticing the slight jealousy in her daughter's eyes, the brunette drew nearer and offered a kiss as well.

"Don't kiss me so much, mommy," the blonde said, squeezing her eyes shut as she was smothered inside a tight hug. "You're going to fluster my cheeks."

Snow actually smiled and David chuckled.

* * *

Xxx

"Regina, can I engage you in conversation for a moment?" Snow said a little after midday whilst the Queen was admiring Emma playing upon the carpet, fixing a puzzle with the two children. They were about to fit the tail of a brown cat with tiny pieces measuring about two inches in width.

The older woman's eyes widened at first but then she noted the sincerity in Snow's eyes and softened up. "Of course."

"Not...in here," Snow gestured to the three enjoying themselves. "How about we take a walk on the grounds?"

Noticing her mother's sudden presence in the room, Emma's eyes met the Queen's and she stared, slightly worried. Without even hesitating, the Queen slowly rose up from the green two cushioned chair.

Obviously it troubled the blonde's mind because she knew what her mother was capable of. But after her wife sent a look of assuring everything composed and well in order, she relaxed a bit. After all, Regina could handle herself.

They stepped out and into a passageway that let in daylight through the openings in the concrete walls. Walking along it at first, neither woman spoke but tried to ease the tension between them. Regina kept thinking that it was the buildup to a very intense conversation, one that was a long time coming. However, she managed to find some relaxation in the slow walk and tried to focus on her wife and what they already had.

Just as they moved into the slightly cold outside, the Queen hugged herself.

"Come on," Snow urged her on as she descended the stone steps, "you've moved through worst than a winter's day. Surely you can manage this."

"As I can recall," Regina followed the younger woman, "winter has always been your favorite season."

"Because of Christmas and my name."

Moving down the pathway that was lightly covered in snowflakes, none of them uttered a word. Reaching up, the Queen unclasped dark hair and allowed silky tendrils to tumble unto her shoulders.

"I've spent all night thinking about what I should say to you, Regina," Snow said whilst they walked in the same fashion. "And no matter how hard I tried to find a way to avoid this, I can't say anything else except that..." she sighed. "The past is the past and we're here now and by all means, I have to accept this."

The Queen remained silent but deep down inside, Snow had no idea how effective those words were, tickling a beating heart.

"She really loves you. I tried to avoid it because of who you are and your...gender," Snow shook her head. "But when the two of you are together, I see the way her eyes light up. When she exchanged vows with you yesterday, I saw this...change. I saw the Emma I knew a few years ago just come back like a long lost spirit. And I realized that over these past nine years to be exact, she wasn't happy at all. She was so...heartbroken, even though we thought Neal could have healed her, he couldn't. Because you had already gotten there first."

Biting her lips, Regina inhaled deeply. The sky was a very pale blue and a very chilly wind was caressing the castle's flower gardens.

"I always thought that you used magic on her or something. Like you used a spell, somehow trying to take her away from me because that's all you ever wanted. And somehow the timing was just right when the two of you apparently met on the road. I couldn't understand it, Regina. All of it. Because I'm her mother and you and I grew to hate each other. You tried to poison her. I can never forget that."

"Believe me, it is something that will haunt my mind for the rest of my life," the Queen croaked.

"Plus you came at us with vengeance -"

"That you returned and succeeded anyway, regardless of my efforts. You won eventually. I was sent away, driven into temporary madness and returned to the outside world with a tormented body. I could have killed you, Snow, but I never did. You are quite aware of the many instances I had to end your life. But I never did it."

"Why?" Snow considered the older woman's face.

Regina sighed. "Because I saved your life once. And I would never take it away to feel victorious. As you did for the past few years, wishing to make me suffer, I wanted to do the same to you."

"Well enough dwelling in those dark times and let's come to a compromise. Although I don't think I can ever forgive you for one thing. Because no matter what, I still feel as if you were solely responsible for that one thing I gave up many years ago."

"And you..." brown eyes teared up, "did tell my secret. That cost my first love his life. But as you can see, none of it matters now because there is Emma. From the moment I met her on my way home approximately ten years ago, I can honestly confess to you that I fell in love with her. It might sound rather ridiculous, all things relating to love at first sight. However, even when I suspected that she was your daughter, my heart could not attach itself to enacting revenge. I simply fell...hard. And ended up falling even deeper."

Snow couldn't control herself. She stopped walking and turned to face the older woman. "How could you be her True Love though? How is that even possible?" her eyes clouded with tears. "I have tortured myself with this thought for so, so long and I cannot understand it."

Regina shrugged. "Fate has a funny way of unfolding life. At some point, we were destined to be family."

"But did you ever fight it to a point where you honestly thought that you couldn't allow yourself to do this?"

"Yes. Constantly. The path we've led, Snow, it wasn't an easy one. Emma and I have been through hell and back. And letting her go, that heartbreak pained me more than losing Daniel. After that, I knew that I simply could not let her go to even try with another."

"Well I can't imagine how you would have managed it with Carrie in your life," Snow started to walk again and Regina followed, trying to breathe slowly. "She's the splitting image of her mother at that age."

"I know that."

"I have to tell you that as Henry began to grow out of his baby days, and he started to talk, I saw so much of you in him, it frightened me. He's really..."

"Complex," Regina provided. "Rather sophisticated and entirely composed. He will be a great King some day."

"I just wish sometimes that I can take it all back."

"Take what back?" the Queen asked, frowning.

"Take back all the pain I caused you in the past. It's not like you didn't ever offer for us to come to a compromise. You did, that night when I called out and asked about Emma. If we had known that bringing Carrie and Henry into the world would void the deal then -"

"My dear Snow," Regina lightly touched the other woman's left shoulder with a gloved hand, "everything happens for a reason. Never live with regrets. We make choices and we must respect ourselves enough to accept those decisions. Everything that has happened, it made my love for Emma so much stronger. And I really don't hate you for what was done. You were acting as a mother would, wishing to do anything necessary to protect her child. I was the...monster. And I suffered enough. It has brought us to this point. Do I want to rewind time and erase my decisions? Perhaps attempting to poison her, yes. But everything else? No. All my choices and everything you put me through, those harsh experiences brought me here."

"You are not the...Evil Queen anymore," Snow said softly.

"No I am not. I am a...mother, a...wife, a friend. And I have never been happier. Last week I was actually sitting in my castle, drowning in tears until your granddaughter filled me with hope. She takes after you in that department. Her little hope speeches."

"Really?" Snow actually smiled through tears.

"Yes, she's quite a little ball of sunshine and you'll really enjoy her company."

"I already love her so much."

They remained silent and considered each other with soft gazes. After all those years of fighting and grabbing at each other's throats, this moment had been arrived at. One that signaled the possible beginning of a relaxed relationship. There was only the anticipation of a sign of some sort to finalize the act of burying the hatchet.

Snow was rushed with emotion. "Oh come here, you," she breathlessly said, throwing open her arms and smiling through tears.

Regina bit her lips and moved into a very comforting embrace that lasted for some time. "Thank you, Snow," she said hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you for accepting me finally."

"No, thank you," the other woman said, hugging the Queen back as her chest heaved, "for making my daughter beyond happy. And for changing the course of all happy endings."

"Well one must start somewhere," Regina said, pulling apart and smiling.

* * *

Xxx

"Dad, it finally happened," Emma said two afternoons following that day. There she was like a little child sitting upon the window seat in his private study whilst David read a volume of poetry. "I still can't believe that I'm married and I'm so happy and it's actually...her."

Smiling, he felt her warmth because of the connection they had and slowly closed the book. "Well, I cannot believe that anyone could have deserved you. But it appears as if I was overruled. So as you know, I heartily gave my consent some time ago."

"I know," the blonde said, her eyes clouded with tears. "You were always there to support me."

"Regina is an amazing woman. I could not have parted with you, Emma, to anyone less worthy."

"Oh dad," rising up from her seat, she approached him and leaned in for a hug. "Thank you so much for being here for me."

"I would never want anything else to do in the world," David said, and he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "My little Princess is all grown up."

There was a knock on the door and whoever it was felt bold enough to turn the knob. Upon entry into the room, David's eyes locked with the other man and he could only stare back in silence.

Emma still couldn't accept the pirate's changed ways and his attempts to reform his actions through Rachel. They hardly spoke to each other, so to witness his arrival all of a sudden, it forced to stand back For most of the afternoon the man had been watching the three children outside in the garden whilst they read and had a small picnic. Now he was in the room and she felt the need to depart it.

"I'll catch you later, dad," she ruffled his hair and moved to the door. "Uh, if you don't see us when you get out, just know that I'm most likely upstairs."

David nodded.

When his daughter left, he merely remained sitting and Killian took up a very handsome pose upon the door frame, ankles crossed. Arms folded, the pirate was dressed in leather as usual. The silence stretched out for some time until the visitor spoke up, asking about the Prince's well-being.

"I suppose I'm not pleased to have my privacy disturbed...by you," David pointed out. "Weren't you babysitting?"

"Snow oh so willingly took over," Killian supplied, using a hooked hand to gesticulate, "and I didn't complain."

"Of course you didn't," the man who remained seated lowered his eyes to the cover of a worn out coliection of poems.

"I like children," the pirate confessed, entering the room further and moving to the window, his movements graceful enough. "Rachel is quite an angel and a handful, because she takes after both parents who were continuously dwelling in the wild side of life."

"Glad to note that you like the role of a father."

"Aye," Killian nodded and took a seat just where Emma had been mere minutes ago. "Might I ask what are you reading there?"

"A collection of poetry. Easy reading."

"Read a sonnet to me."

David sighed. "Killian, I am not in the mood."

The pirate actually smiled as their eyes met. Briefly something passed and the Prince couldn't help but smile. "As I can recall, you were never in the mood."

"A long time has passed, mate," David mimicked the pirate's use of the word. "I've reverted to my traditional role of playing a most loving husband and you've found someone who I have heard is a very nice man."

"He's the owner of a bar," the pirate shrugged, "he's a fine bloke that lives life with his nose above all bottles of spirits everyday. Men who drink and brawl. Mead has been replaced by harsher substances."

"He's still...someone."

Their gaze lingered again and Killian turned his eyes into the outside world. "Everyone eventually finds their true match. As did Emma. Knowing Regina, she pursues and never gives up. Unlike some folks I know. They merely grow weak and shun away."

David caught the reference and remained silent.

"The boy is the splitting image of her in all respects," the pirate continued, never making eye contact. "The girl is the same in light of Emma. Rachel takes after Ruby in appearance."

"Really?" the Prince finally spoke, his eyes pinched from a smile. "If you ask me, I'd say that she's the splitting image of you, eyeliner and all."

"One slip of the hand," Killian noted, raising a finger, "one little slip of a hand whilst I was unpacking my things. The girl snatched the black stick of coal and drew an enormous circle around her little eyes. Very soon, she was asking me to do it. And I couldn't deny. Now she never leaves the house without applying a generous amount."

"At the age of nine," David laughed.

"Men. Who seek her out in the future. They will have to fight me to prove their worthiness. I bloody swear, mate, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me in this godforsaken life. I had no intentions of staying in one position but she's my anchor here. Traversing the seas doesn't appear shiny as the light in her eyes when she sees me." Killian felt the passion within him, love driven from a beating heart that was solely attached to his child. "Rach is a little maiden to be protected and loved endlessly."

"I know the feeling. With Emma, it's the same thing. Even though she's married now, I still feel as if she's just the little baby I held in my arms twenty nine years ago. I can't believe that she's a wife and a mother already. They grow up so fast," David's eyes were distant. "Never miss a moment with Rachel, Hook."

"I don't intend to," was the pirate's reply.

Both of them smiled.

* * *

xxx

She was sitting just near the lake that evening, close to two months after their wedding. Feet folded under her, Emma gazed into the sunset and savored the feel of her new home.

A castle she used to come rushing into just to catch any moment with the victorious and demented Evil Queen. The woman who everyone feared, with her brown eyes on fire from the demons dwelling inside. Yet she was never afraid of those demons. Emma saw past the twisted soul and witnessed a broken woman in her purest form.

When romance had taken front seat and all her heart wanted was to be loved by one woman, to be acknowledged and kissed. Over and over again this same place had been sought out without a fear in her heart. And this is where they had arrived.

A ripple upset the calm surface of the lake now gathering itself from the not so harsh winter and she sighed. Wearing just a lose green shirt with long sleeves, a black vest and a pair of tailored black pants, the blonde savored the peaceful air.

Carrie and Henry were spending some time with their grandparents. Every weekend, she traveled with Regina to see their eager faces. But apart from that, the Queen and her wife were spending as much time as they could manage together. Just living in the moment and preparing for a life ahead of them.

The grand bed chambers wasn't really frequented for the past few weeks because the need to just speak to each other was more desirous. They had to catch up on nine years. Not that anything spectacular occurred during that time. But to relive those empty moments and have the other fill them with nothing but happiness. Her heart leaped for joy.

Days were spent just making preparations and adding a little yellow along with the red inside the castle. They began to read to each other again and Emma helped to fix the library so that all the books Henry and Carrie would be intrigued by resided in the bottom shelves. Their little desks were set up in the two rooms that were joined by a door without a lock for the moment and each child wanted their space to be painted and decorated with horses, ponies and butterflies.

So she spent most of the time delving into some handy work alongside August whilst Regina sat like her usual Queen self and admired the scene unfold.

There were light footsteps upon the stone pathway and Emma knew who it was without turning around.

Gracefully lowering herself unto the thick red blanket spread upon the grass, the Queen gazed upon her wife's blonde hair with softened brown eyes.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" she asked, reaching out to caress a flushed face.

"Very well..." Emma turned to lock their eyes and smiled. "Although I wish you wouldn't call me 'my dear'."

Regina chuckled within her throat. "Why?"

The blonde sighed and moved closer, their folded legs touching whilst she gently fingered the brunette's red gown with long sleeves made from black lace.

"Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something."

The Queen tilted her head sideways. "What endearments am I allowed?"

A soft wind came in and gently touched their faces, creating a calmness around them.

"Well let me think," Emma was quite aware of how intently she was studied, with the most loving pair of eyes. "I guess you can call me 'my Emma' for every day, 'my dear' for Sundays. And I hope that it's rare. 'Sweetheart' when I'm really mushy and we're being all affectionate. And 'your Queen'...but only on 'very' special occasions."

Regina's chest heaved. "And...what should I call you when I'm cross? Mrs. Mills?"

"Oh no!" Emma stared back. "You may only call me 'Mrs. Mills'...when you are completely, and perfectly and incandescently happy."

Moving in and resting their foreheads together, the brunette raked her fingers through blonde tendrils. She couldn't fight the feeling. It resided in her heart and could never leave. "Then how are you this evening...Mrs. Mills?" She gently lifted her lips and pressed them softly unto a warm forehead, eyes fluttering close.

Emma couldn't breathe.

"My sweetheart." Regina kissed her wife's right cheek.

"My Emma," and she rubbed their cheeks together then pressed a kiss unto the younger woman's nose.

"Mrs. Mills." Emma felt her left cheek being kisses softly and emerald eyes filled with tears.

And on the fifth kiss, their lips met, unfolding into a soft kiss that melted their hearts and faded the entire setting around them. Gently lying on the blanket behind her, the blonde was covered in warmth as their bodies fitted perfectly together and Regina kept on kissing her most deeply and passionately. What felt like a moment of bliss lasted for a long time until they shifted to lie next to each other, gazing up at the twinkling stars and a crescent moon.

"You can also call me 'Swan'...when you're really, really angry. So I can totally get the message and soften you up with a kiss," Emma said.

Regina entwined their fingers and never felt happier in her entire life. "For the moment, and I believe the majority of moments to come, Mrs. Mills will do."

Turning her emerald eyes to study a very beautiful face, the blonde smiled and couldn't believe she actually had married the Queen and was now a wife to the prettiest woman she ever did see.


	27. Epilogue

Preparations were in order and well underway. In fact, the entire hall was decorated spectacularly with pink and blue ribbons. Gold vines wrapped around the railings and boulders whilst waiters dressed in the smart tuxedos traversed the pathway from the tables to the kitchen. Extra staff were on duty that day and Charlotte was passing orders like a mother hen, flustered and very happy even though. Due to the occasion, she was more than willing to extend an extra arm and assist in the festivities. And it was beyond worth it.

Even Tinkerbell, Belle and Ruby, as well as Robin were busy overseeing everything to be certain.

Regina and Emma were handling the two birthday cakes, one that was covered in blue frosting and in the shape of a thick volume. The other was very pink and shaped like a butterfly, covered in rainbow sprinkles. Secretively using a private kitchen on the lower flat of the castle, the two women were busy making a mess instead of concentrating on getting the frosting done neatly. Actually the blonde was the one who kept making a mess whilst the Queen had to remove the incorrect designs from the butterfly. It wasn't her entire fault though because the older woman stood behind and gingerly rubbed her body against her wife.

"Geez, don't get me flustered!" Emma protested, trying to grip the white plastic tube, making swirly black loops around the wings. From the moment she tried to squeeze the handle down a little more, Regina bit the back of her neck and the entire tube spilled onto the cake.

"Oops," the brunette chuckled within her throat.

"Regina, we're never going to finish if you keep doing that!"

"Doing what?" gloved hands ran up the blonde's torso and cupped full breasts through a red shirt. "This?"

"Dude, you're not helping. We were supposed to finish this like an hour ago." With a wave of her hand, Emma swept off the frosting that had spilled out. "I've got to do Henry's book too. Why don't you work on the book?"

"No." Regina pressed her soft lips onto the blonde's left ear. "Do both of them. I command it."

"I'm going to punish you for this," Emma groaned. "I'm really going to punish you."

Finally managing to do the wings properly, the younger woman felt the tube pried from between sticky fingers. She was gently pulled back and hugged tightly, feeling incredible warmth from behind and the soft curves of her wife's breasts.

"I have no idea how to do the book," Emma said frowning. "Any ideas?"

With one wave of her hand, the Queen surprised the younger woman by decorating the cake in a split second. The gold cover was neatly designed whilst the interior remained blue. And upon the cover, Henry's favorite quote was written neatly:

A MAN OF WORTH IS A MAN WHO READS.

Such a simple quote for a sophisticated boy.

"Punish me now, Emma," Regina said hoarsely, after the servants came to fetch away the cakes. "Punish me because I've been a bad, bad, lady."

Emerald eyes were still wide. "You...used...your...magic. All the time you could have used your magic. And yet you made me redo those freaking wings like thirty times."

Taking a hold of the blonde's right hand, her wife slipped already washed fingers neatly down south and between warm thighs clad in leather. Without wasting any time, she was walked backwards and hoisted up, legs wrapping around the younger woman. Then a kiss was enacted, a deep one that unearthed moans from both of them.

It was all too favorable, slipping a hand inside the Queen's pants and feeling how desirably wet she was. Squirming when two fingers slid into her and the thrusting began. She couldn't hold back because of rough bites upon her flustered neck. Over and over again the brunette came, twisting between the wall and her wife who kept on grinding their hips together.

Panting into dark hair that smelled like apples, Emma savored the moment and took control. It was a short and very sweet quickie amidst the exhausting day, one that left their foreheads slightly wet but fully ready to take on the rest of the preparations.

"They have no idea. You're sure." Emma entwined their fingers and they left the room, deciding to peek into the hall to make sure everything was going as planned.

"No idea as far as I am aware of," Regina assured the blonde. "Unless they can conceal it so well."

"Remembering last year when Ruby spilled the beans and paid them to shut up about it, I wouldn't put that thought away."

"Whether they are aware or not, it is still a birthday party and neither of them are around to see the place decorated. So at least some amount of surprise will be expected."

"Knowing Carrie, she probably pictured the entire hall beforehand."

"And Henry most likely knows for sure that his cake will be in the shape of a book," Regina sighed. "Next year, let us take them somewhere instead. Perhaps for an outing in the country."

"They're too smart for their own good," Emma said as they neared the hall and heard the bustle within.

At the age of nineteen, both Carrie and Henry were still very youthful and had an enlightening imagination. But the former was the most playful of all. The latter had grown into a very handsome young man with dark hair that was always well groomed. He was the kind of sophisticated gentleman to dress in handsome suits that weakened the knees of many young ladies. In fact, the intensity of his gaze was known to pierce their hearts and inflict a massive bout of crushes from all around.

Carrie on the other hand had grown into the exact replica of her mother at that age; tailored pants, shirts and all. Her blonde hair was always tied up into a ponytail and she had already started wearing huge glasses due to excessive reading. Gone were the days when her pretty little pink dresses were something for every season. Now she still favored pink but really preferred to dress anything but girly.

Now in the forest just a few miles away and right near a bubbling stream, there sat the young woman. Hanging her head, a teasing smile upon a very pretty face, she twisted brown knee high boots to the side and felt very rapturous in that particular moment. You see, it was a glorious thing to realize how fate had indeed unfolded itself for everyone. And a brewing romance was in the air that only her brother was aware of.

Henry stood some way off, feeding an apple to his chestnut mare whilst the birds chirped above and around him. Wearing a pair of brown tailored pants, a crisp blue shirt and riding gear, he proceeded to explain the process of germination to a young woman at his side. She was deeply intrigued by his words, and couldn't help staring into brown eyes that were always captivating.

"A mere display of nature at its finest," he smiled wryly, "had I the chance to extend my fascination in nature, my mothers' gardens would cover the entire castle grounds. Are you still eager to adopt one of the kittens from the bundle?"

Nineteen year old Annabelle smiled back and nodded. Her huge glasses were pushed up the bridge of her nose. "I was thinking about adopting the entire litter. Six, you said?"

"Six and the mother if you're interested. I trust them with no one other than you."

"I'll pack a box and prepare for the joys of motherhood, in a manner of speaking," she said, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Oh to raise such innocent darlings."

"Luke warm milk," Henry reminded her, lifting a finger. "An abundance of blankets and a shelter preferably inside the kitchen or in a warm room. Ideally it would be wise to gently ease them into a mixture of rice or bread with milk. Helps wean them off of the mother's feeding."

"Wouldn't your mother mind though? Me taking the entire litter?"

"Nah," Henry shook his head and patted the horse, "mom has seven more babies to tend to. We neutered them but apparently Jessie, the one you'll be collecting, she was missing that night when the veterinarian came by to collect the lot."

"How long more do we have, Henry?" Carrie called out from just near the stream, a light wind lifting her ponytail.

He considered the height of the sun and frowned. "About an hour. We'll ride west from here and get onto the trail. Still heading to the library?"

"Of course," she said, their eyes meeting across the distance. "Have to take back my books today. Plus Rachel wants to check out the pier."

Now the other young lady sitting next to the blonde can be introduced into the scene for she was a rather quiet individual. Deep thoughts always lingered inside her head, and such a character she was, there could be no one who matched up.

A full head of black hair that was rather choppy and streaked in the darkest blue. She always had her own style of dressing that consisted of leather pants, slack shirts and ankle high black boots. Rings on each hand, totaling up to six and very heavy on the bangles and bands that were studded and designed with skulls. She also wore chokers, a tight leather band around her neck that was also studded to match the three piercings in either ear and the twinkling one on a small nose.

"We're not checking out the pier," Henry said because he had a wicked way of contradicting everything Rachel wanted. "We're never going to check out the pier."

"I'll chuck you off the fucking thing," was the smart reply, as the brunette glared into the forest. "After I rip off your arms."

"I love you too, Rach," Henry smirked.

"Bloody twat. Hairy bastard."

"I swear she has the mouth of a sailor," Annabelle whispered to her boyfriend, admiring the side of his face. "She's rather rude. How can she be allowed to associate with Carrie?"

"Beneath the filthy string of words, she's just a BIG BABY," he made sure that the last two words were clearly heard by the brunette who scowled in his direction. "She's a ball of mush. The amount of times I've witnessed her shedding tears over the death of insects and soppy love stories."

"I can kill if the urge is strong," Rachel said stiffly. "Daddy taught me how to tie knots and I can very well twist a noose around your bloody neck."

"Death threats are normal," Henry continued, smirking in the brunette's direction. "Once or twice...an hour if I'm that lucky. About a million times a week. I've gotten used to her nasty habits."

"Just ignore him," Carrie said softly, gently entwining her fingers with the brunette and drawing nearer. "He's trying to fluster you up and its working. Just remember that I'm here and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Yes," Rachel said, allowing her shoulder to be leaned on. "You're all that matters really. In this entire world. Apart from my parents."

"Like I was telling Sally the other day, love is so different sometimes. It's like you can really stretch it and it spreads in the strangest way. Like my moms and your moms and -"

There was a distinct galloping approaching them fast and down the side of the bubbling stream a wild horse ran by. At top speed, blonde mane flying behind the stallion, he appeared to be rushing away and into freedom for no one was chasing from behind but the whip of leaves unearthed from their resting place upon the damp ground.

In a flash, Rachel jumped up, and with eyes wide, she darted after the animal. Carrie in her breathless state stared after her best friend and debated on whether to follow on such an impulse. But it wasn't something to ponder upon for wherever Rachel went, she never felt the need to exclude herself. Therefore, both of them ran after the wild beast whilst Henry shouted after the girls and Annabelle gasped.

As soon as the chase began, it ended half a mile east and with chests heaving, the two young ladies gave up.

"What were you going to even do if we caught up with it?" Carrie asked, staring in bewilderment at the brunette.

"Jump on and give it a try." Rachel's voice was quite like her mother, but her accent was just like her father. "I'm a wild spirit."

"Yeah but a wild horse?" the blonde stared back, "dude, that's scary!"

"Scary is beyond death," the brunette said with a smirk. "That's scary. Knowing nothing. Never existing anymore except in the pits of another world. That's scary."

"You're so intense," Carrie said, breathing through her lips. "I like intense."

"How much do you like it?" with her back pressed to a tree trunk, the brunette reached out and took a hold of her best friend's shoulders. Gaze resting on pink lips, she smiled.

Playing on a feeling. Wanting to unearth something that had been buried for a long time since they were mere children. She remembered the first time they had met and realized that they had really been different in every possible way. One was deep whilst the other was very playful. Rachel savored darker tones whilst the blonde reveled in bright ones. In between those differences, they had found, not a new feeling, but a hint of what it felt like to taste a different kind of love.

"I like it a lot, Rachel," Carrie said in a small voice, her emerald eyes huge. "You have no idea how much."

"Show me," the brunette said bravely, "how much you like me. Show me."

Their eyes fluttered close as they stepped nearer. Breathless from the beginning and absolutely fascinated from realizing that the feeling was mutual. But just as their lips were about to meet, there was the gallop of a horse and both of them pulled apart, gasping.

"Carrie!" Henry called out through the trees, "sister, where are you?"

"I'm here," the blonde croaked, staring at the brunette pressed onto the tree.

Rachel smirked back and lifted her eyebrows, chest still heaving.

Even through the journey back, riding with the brunette behind her, Carrie couldn't control her racing heart. It wasn't only because of the moment that had just occurred. It wasn't just that. The truth was, there was Jasper and Rachel had been seeing him for over a year. He was a twenty five year old rock star from the south and very weird. With blonde hair, Jasper already was in control of a band and was always traveling.

She clung onto Tipsy's reins and the white horse galloped forward, chasing after Henry's stallion.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. From the time they had met, Carrie had grown fond of Rachel, to a point where she became mesmerized by the other girl and couldn't control her feelings. It reached a moment that unfolded two options. Either the brunette would choose one or she would keep on teasing both. Because that's the way her heart played. Just like her mother, Rachel wanted the thrills of romance to be felt from all corners and like her father, she was skilled in charming those who found her attractive.

"I can't leave Jasper just like that," Rachel said when they gazed out into the lake from the wooden pier. Hands behind her back, she glanced at Carrie and studied the shape of her face. "I really can't. He means so much to me, bro."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." The blonde was already frustrated and her heart ached terribly. "I'm not your...bro. I'm more than that and -"

"You're just my best friend."

Just her best friend.

Carrie's eyes watered slightly and she refused to look at the brunette beside her. After everything they had been through, it had come to this and it was beginning to feel like the most hurtful part of her life thus far. If only she had known that falling for a girl wasn't that easy. If only she had listened to her mother's tale about her two mothers' struggle with love. Then at least some kind of idea would have been constructed to signal the difficulty attached to a different kind of love.

"You're my best friend, Carrie," Rachel said again. "You really are."

"And nothing else."

"Don't say that."

"You just tried to kiss me too," the blonde said, her voice cracking as the wind whipped around them and the sun scorched her exposed arms. "I didn't dream that. Although I've been dreaming about it forever. And now it's just Jasper. It's always about Jasper."

"He's my boyfriend. You know that."

"You know what?" Carrie reached up to wipe her eyes and Henry noted the move even though he was some amount of distance away from them. "Screw you. I don't like it when you play with my feelings. I don't like it at all because it hurts. And I'd rather be left alone."

"Carrie," Rachel tried to stop her but the blonde darted towards her brother standing next to Annabelle and she couldn't hold back the tears.

Chest heaving, she didn't know what to do and gripping the reins of her horse, the young woman clipped her boot into the foot grip and climbed up.

Henry immediately switched into defensive mode, and he glared at Rachel approaching them. Intense brown eyes burned the brunette from across the distance and she stood there hugging herself, without coming nearer.

"Let's go, Annabelle," he said stiffly, noting how his sister had galloped off, the white horse kicking up dust. "Find your own way back to town, you raccoon eyed demon."

And with that, he chased after his sister, Annabelle clinging onto him from behind.

The moment both of them stepped into the castle and entered the hall, cheers erupted. It was just after five in the afternoon and they were still in their sweaty clothes, ready to take a bath.

From the time Regina cast her eyes upon Carrie, all smiles disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She saw the tear stained face and took Emma's hand, squeezing it. Something was wrong. Henry barely smiled around at the guests who were gathered there, and turned to look at his mothers. Sending a silent plea for them to come closer, it was Regina who strode forward with Emma in tow.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" the Queen asked, her chest aching from the feeling of knowing that something was not right.

"Henry?" Emma stared from one to the other, growing worried as well.

Instead of allowing herself to be embraced, the young woman stepped back, let out a sob and turned around. Everyone watched her dart out of the room, blonde hair flying behind and with his chest heaving, Henry took a hold of Emma's left arm.

"Mom, she needs one of you."

"What happened?" Emma asked, taking a hold of his shoulders.

"A serious matter of the heart. I suggest that she be comforted now whilst the situation is at its most delicate stage."

"I'll see to it," said Regina, resting a gloved hand upon her wife's right shoulder.

"No," Emma gazed back and blinked. She couldn't allow one of them to do this alone. Somehow she believed that Carrie needed both of them and the message was passed across without speaking.

Pressing a kiss onto their son's forehead, they both wished him a happy birthday again and Tinkerbell stepped forward to provide some kind of affection. Annabelle had gone home to change her clothes for she knew about the party so it would only be a matter of time before her arrival.

"Heartbreak?" Emma kept her fingers entwined with Regina as they hustled down the corridor. "She's so young though. How could she be suffering from heartbreak?"

"Really?" the brunette glanced at her wife and frowned. "Need I jog your memory to remind you of us falling in love when you were exactly her age?"

Emerald eyes grew wide as she was pulled along. "Oh shit."

"Yes. And I will place every bet on no other than Miss Rachel. The girl is nothing but trouble. Constantly chasing after that ragged young man and playing with our baby's heart. I knew it would come to this."

"Yeah but I didn't know she was into girls!"

"Really you are so blind sometimes," Regina said softly, and they questioned the guards as to where Carrie had gone. Directing them to the back lawns, both of them realized that her most comforting place was always the gardens.

Sitting upon the grass and curled up, Carrie was shaking from sobs, face buried into her knees as she hugged them. Slowly they approached her and Regina gestured for them to take a seat upon the stone bench just near the younger blonde. Sitting there, of course she noted their presence and still didn't look up.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Regina tried softly, gently resting a hand upon soft tendrils of blonde hair. "We're here for you, sweetheart."

"I don't want to talk," Carrie said hoarsely.

The Queen sent Emma a saddened look and bit her lips.

"Then we will stay here for you until you decide to tell us what happened," Emma provided in her softest voice, a gentle wind moving about the slack sleeves of her red plaid shirt.

It took her some time to equip herself with the feelings she had at that age, but the older blonde managed to do it. She tapped into that part of her and felt the pain of loving someone who had given her a hard time. Knowing what it had felt like, that's what she decided to use.

"Look, I know that it feels like the end and there's nothing else left, okay?" she said softly, taking a deep breath afterward. "And I have a feeling it's Rachel. I know that whatever happened must have hurt really badly because you really don't cry easily. But I'll tell you this, it gets better. It really does. And no matter what, things have a funny way of unfolding. Sometimes it gets painful. It gets so painful, you want to just shut yourself away and cry forever. But trust me, babe, pain only makes you stronger and if someone is making you feel like crap, then she's definitely not worth giving your heart to."

Regina sent her a pained look as well, because even though they had been through hell, Emma was worth it. Yet the blonde was quite aware of this and didn't want to give her daughter false hope. She wished to prep her for the harshness of the situation and force her to suck it up.

"I love...her," Carrie whispered, slowly lifting her head and staring into the horizon, her back facing them. "I really do."

"Then fight for her," Regina said hoarsely, her differing views stunning Emma who turned widened emerald eyes upon the Queen. "Fight for her and if she doesn't return your affections still, then you'll know that at least you tried."

"Regina," Emma mouthed, sending her wife a startled look.

"I could have fought for you," the brunette said, blinking fast and holding back the tears. "But I didn't push in enough effort."

"Yeah, you did."

"I pushed you away. And it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"But it brought us back together and it was necessary."

"No, it wasn't," Regina croaked whilst Carrie turned to consider them gazing at each other. "It wasn't necessary because when you love someone as much as I love you, even faced with the harshest of choices, I shouldn't have let you go."

"You did it because you wanted to give me my best chance," Emma's throat began to ache, although she had long gotten over that phase in life. "That's what you did. You loved me enough to give me my best chance and fate pulled us back together."

"But what if it didn't?" Regina's eyes clouded with tears. "What if I didn't..."

Reaching out, Emma took the brunette's gloved right hand and squeezed it. "It did. We're here. And it was so worth it."

"I just would rather she give it her best shot instead of letting something go," the Queen said softly. Her eyes turned onto Carrie. "Sweetheart, if you feel the need to pursue this girl with every ounce of your being, then do so. Because you simply would not like to peer back into the past a few years from now and think upon yourself that you never tried. Simply think this through with your heart and follow it."

"It's all up to you," Emma said, considering her daughter. "Just know that if you're hurting and if she makes you hurt, then giving up doesn't mean you're weak. It means you're strong enough to let go."

"Then why didn't you give up on mommy?" Carrie asked hoarsely, her chest heaving. "Why did you go after her?" This was directed at Emma.

"Because I knew she wanted me, babe. I knew that deep down inside, she really loved me and there was no one else. And she had up this mask that was a facade to shut out her feelings. So I wanted to hammer the walls down and be victorious. In your case, there's this guy."

"There were...men...in our case," Regina reminded her.

"It's different and you know it," Emma said, turning to the brunette. "These...men loved us but we never felt the same way about them. I know for a fact that Rachel would kiss Jasper's boot. She worships him because he's oh so cool and mysterious."

"That's true," Carrie nodded slowly, considering how her mother had tears in those brown eyes because it was very rare to see the Queen cry. And if she was letting out so much emotion, then aunt Ruby had been right. Her parents' love story was a very painful one. "When will you tell me your entire story about how you met and fell in love?"

Emma stared back at her daughter. "We told you that already."

"But you never told me the painful parts. The parts that obviously makes mommy cry when she remembers them."

Regina turned to gaze at her daughter and bit red stained lips.

"Dude, we never told you those parts because we didn't want to make you fear love. It was really hard on us but that doesn't mean that it will be the same for you and I'd rather not spoil the definition of love to you at such a young age."

"Don't you think that telling me the painful parts would make me realize that love is not supposed to be easy?" Carrie said, staring back. "And I wouldn't expect it to be but I'll listen to what you two went through and I'll use that to build me up? I want to know. Apart from grandpa and grandma, and aunt Ruby and aunt Belle, you two are the most perfect True Love couple to exist. I want to know your story."

Emma sighed and Regina reached up to wipe wet eyes, her chest heaving.

"Alright, kid, but after tonight."

Rising up from the grass, Carrie approached her mother and held the Queen's face between her palms. Softly, she pressed a kiss onto the brunette's forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, mommy," she whispered, "you have your happy ending already."

"Yes but I want you to have yours too," Regina said, embracing her daughter too. "And you're quite aware of the fact that I wish not to see any of you hurt. You, your brother nor your mother."

"Trust me, Henry would go beyond lengths to protect you, Carrie," Emma reassured her daughter, offering a small smile. "Sometimes you might not want to listen to his advice, but he's really in tune with people and what you might not see, he can fill in the gaps."

"I know," the younger blonde said. She inhaled deeply. "I just don't want him to feel that he has to protect me all the time."

"It's always going to be automatic," Regina said, caressing her daughter's face, "he's your brother. He'll always want the best for you."

Lowering her head, Carrie shrugged. "I just want to hate Rachel, you know?"

"Yes," the brunette said. "But you can't."

Emma kept on gazing at her wife and read between the lines a little too much. Every single day, everything that was done or said, she always learned something new about the other woman. What she had felt, what she experienced and now beyond everything else, it was rather painful to realize that attempts were made to hate her. Yet it was never achieved.

"What do I do?" Carrie asked, staring at Emma.

At first she was a bit taken aback by being directly asked that. "I...um, I guess you hold back yourself a little bit, gather composure, take some time to think and maybe you can talk things through."

"What did you do when you were pushed away?" the younger blonde asked boldly whilst Regina rubbed her back and gazed at Emma.

"I stayed away for a long time and then I sucked it up and crashed into your mother's birthday ball. Somehow she had fallen deeper in love with me over the time that was put between us. So yeah, absence either makes the heart grow fonder or it allows love to fade away. If it fades away then it was never meant to be."

* * *

Xxx

An hour later, the guests at the birthday festivity lifted their heads to behold the Princess coming forth. Dressed in a pair of black pants and a pink and black plaid long sleeved shirt, she tried to smile around. With Emma and Regina resting a hand upon either of her shoulders, the blonde felt a little better. She had been comforted enough and reminded that they were always there for her, regardless of the situation. So stepping forward, the embraces began and the music was struck up.

"I suppose that you wouldn't allow me to do something about it," Henry said, playfully reaching out to play with tendrils of blonde hair. "Annabelle and I can enact some kind of revenge."

"No," Carrie said, frowning. "Don't do anything. Please."

"Karma has a funny way of taking care of things," Annabelle said, offering the blonde a smile. "Just have fun tonight and don't worry about her. She's going to pay for hurting you in one way or the other."

August ended up tripping a lady and the entire room gasped when the redhead fell to the floor, hands groping for anything in reach. Very soon, a fight ensued as the woman's lover threw a punch and sent the carpenter's drink flying into the face of a rosy woman by the name of Gertrude. Giggling from her corner, Carrie noted the guards approaching fast as five joined in on the fight and the room grew silent. Kicking and hissing like a cat, Booth was led out of the room and into a corner to be scolded.

It wasn't a coincidence. Apparently in every single situation he found himself, some kind of commotion was initiated. You would have expected August to have settled down by then but the fellow loved the ladies. He loved them so much, they realized that one couldn't be enough and none of them wished to take the risk. So there he was, frequenting every occasion in the hopes of getting lucky. He wasn't a very reckless person. No. In fact, Emma often defined his personality as being a stud.

He charmed. He won. And then they discovered he couldn't commit to one.

"Your friends," Regina said warily to Emma as they stood in a corner amongst the company of Robin and Tinkerbell. "They are quite colorful in character."

"You mean August?" the blonde's eyes widened, clutching a glass of champagne. "He's just too handsome for his own good."

Robin chuckled and kept his arm around Tinkerbell who was now his beloved wife for two years. Mrs. Hood savored every moment spent with her husband and was already planning to adopt a child since she somehow could not manage a pregnancy. Now with her blonde hair cut below small ears, the fairy was still magical and very energetic but had settled to a very composed and comforting soul.

"Which reminds me," Robin considered Emma with a small smile, "when was the last time you heard from my friend, Neal?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't hear from him. But the last thing I heard of him was that married life had taken him north. He's expecting a child. He's…happy with Wendy. That's all I know."

Regina kept their fingers entwined and pressed their shoulders together, reassuring Emma that it was perfectly fine to speak of Cassidy in her presence. After all, she had moved past that part in life and the man was entirely contented with what he had now in life. So why should either of them worry after such a thing? Surely energy shouldn't be wasted on any efforts to ponder on a situation that had long gone.

"I want to speak to you in private," Emma said into the brunette's right ear whilst the guests were called to help themselves to food.

"Another quickie?" Regina smirked, feeling how tight her dark blue gown with slight pink fitted. Somehow it bothered her to worry about gaining weight. She hadn't even been eating much but regular meals, so to feel so flustered inside a new gown, there was only one explanation. Isabelle had sewn it a little tighter than usual

Laughing, Emma pulled her wife into a corner, just near a lovely blue curtain with a pink sash. The view outside reminded her of that night when she had come into a birthday event that ended up changing her life. When they had danced and shared their first romantic experience that very night. Gazing into brown eyes that were forever warm these past few years, the blonde caressed honey colored cheeks with cupped fingers.

"Did you know, babe," the younger woman's voice was softer, "I fall in love with you every single minute of every day."

Immediately, tears clouded the Queen's eyes and she blinked, chest heaving. "Oh Emma."

"I just wanted you to know, that I also regret never fighting for you. It wasn't easy. I couldn't often get out and I was pretty scared."

"You don't have to explain –"

"No, I really do. Every day I just realize something different about you and every time that happens, I want to address it because I don't ever want to leave something to drift away. I want to know more. And those years when we were apart, even before, Regina I kept dying inside. I kept thinking about running away but then I thought that you didn't want me anymore."

"I don't want to go back there, Emma –"

"I know but every time the wound keeps itching me, I need you to numb it." The blonde drew closer to the older woman and rested their foreheads together. "I need to know that you're okay and you have no doubts even up to this day because if you ever have one, I would do anything it takes to wipe that away."

"I am aware of that. I also have no doubts and whatever happens, we are in this together. That I am certain of."

Emma's hand brushed upon her wife's right thigh clad in black leather and the brunette gasped through parted lips. Moving in closer, the two of them allowed their lips to gently press together whilst beating hearts signaled the rising passion. The entire room was forgotten of, and a kiss was initiated, soft and sweet, eyes fluttering close as their fingers entwined by reflex.

"Your moms really have so much chemistry," Annabelle said from Henry's side. "Geez, they're so in love with each other."

"After approximately twenty years," the young man said smiling, "I can safely say that yes they are and will forever be because I cannot think of –"

"Oh there you are!" Snow's voice startled Henry from behind and the click of heels upon the floor made his intense brown eyes flutter close briefly. "My darling of a grandson!"

From behind he was hugged, inhaling the smell of a very flowery perfume. Snow wasted no time in smothering her grandson's face with kisses whilst he became flushed.

"Mother dearest is here," Regina announced in her throaty voice to her wife, brushing their noses together affectionately. She chuckled within her throat when Emma sighed.

As usual, David was the favorite of his daughter and she chose to embrace him first, lingering within the hug whilst Snow pressed a kiss onto the Queen's right cheek.

"You've gained weight," Snow greeted the brunette in a soft voice, "are you expecting?"

"No, I'm not," Regina frowned, pulling away and finding that there was a really unsettling feeling in her gut. It could not be possible.

Even throughout the evening, Snow's words' lingered on the brunette's mind and she had to pull Emma apart once more to voice her worry. After reassuring her wife that it couldn't be so, and maybe a slight weight gain had arisen from the dress sewn tighter than usual, the blonde laughed.

"Oh come on, don't get all upset about it. Besides, we've been doing the same damn thing for ten years and nothing happened. Although I wanted to have another kid. But those two are enough."

"Yes they are. Quite a pair to handle."

"Where's the food?" Snow said in a breathless manner, eyes sweeping the room, "oh gosh, I am famished. The ride here was so long and I got the most dreadful heatwave!"

David sent them a sympathetic smile as he was dragged along after his wife.

"I said no," Carrie said forcefully. "I know you were invited but I don't want to see your face."

It was Rachel.

Emma made an attempt to step forward but Henry rested a hand upon his mother's right shoulder. "Mom," he said softly, his brown eyes already glinting, "I can manage this perfectly fine. Relax." And without wasting a second, the young man strode forth, fists clenched.

Lucas had been carefully eating a slice of watermelon when she noted her daughter's presence. After gazing upon the scene and realizing that something was clearly wrong, Belle's attention was asked for.

"Well, well, well," Henry said, smirking at Rachel who stood there dressed in the same clothes she had on earlier. "If it isn't the…heartbreaker in all her glory."

"Shut up," the young brunette said scowling. "I'm not here to see you."

"Frankly this is my party as well, since it's my birthday too and I agree with my sister." He offered a very sweet smile, brown eyes on fire, "I really wish for you to remove yourself from this castle. This occasion is not for you."

"You want me to leave then?" Rachel turned to Carrie and asked, arms folded. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Carrie returned, her eyes filling up with tears but she squared her shoulders as Emma often used to do. "I want you to leave."

"What's happening here?" Ruby came bustling in, eyes filled with worry, "everything okay, guys?"

"Not quite," Henry hated the intrusion of the mother and really wished to have had more room to torture the raccoon eyed demon. "You see, it is a matter of the heart, dearest aunt Ruby. Your daughter, she has managed to break a very delicate organ and in the process of such organ healing, all contact with my sister must be cut off. Until Carrie wishes to entertain Rachel's company."

Lucas didn't know what to say at first because she hadn't been aware of such closeness between her daughter and Carrie. Studying the blonde's face, it was noted that a certain amount of sadness was displayed. Henry wouldn't speak like that without substance. So quietly taking Rachel's hand, she urged her to move into the room. From there, Regina witnessed Belle listening into the conversation whilst Ruby's daughter never offered many words to explain.

"I swear," August said, tipsy as ever and staggering into the hall, pointing a finger at Emma, "I swear, you're...beautiful. I know you somewhere...from." He tasted his lips and blinked, eyes beady.

Regina snorted, noting how her wife froze up and stared back. "Here we go."

"Like I could see you're in love with me -"

"I'm...married, August," Emma said warily, and she rolled her eyes. "What the hell did he drink? Unicorn juice?" this was said to Regina who's chest heaved because she was trying so hard to hold in her laughter.

"You're married to...me," August said, coming forth and smiling widely.

Robin who was nearby frowned upon the situation and came closer, noting his friend's condition. Resting an arm upon the man, he was immediately scowled at and Booth found it rather offensive.

"What...the...fuck are you doing?" August glared, pushing Hood away.

"Alright, that's it," Emma said and sighed, "can't encourage that kind of language around here. This is a birthday party, dude." She gently took a hold of the man's arm and ushered for a guard nearby to assist. "We need to get you home."

As she led him away and Regina's eyes focused upon them, the party went into full swing in a manner of seconds. Henry led Annabelle into the middle of the room and gestured for the musicians to strike up a good tune. Then whilst the two of them began to sweep across the area in a waltz, Tinkerbell and Robin joined in. Ruby and Belle darted in next and before it was realized, as many as six older couples had taken the dance along.

Carrie eyed Rachel, arms folded and scowled. The latter was busy trying to appear unaffected by the entire situation by speaking animatedly to a dashing young man at her side. A few of the blonde's friends were around her and they tried to offer some kind of comfort but were pushed away. Fists clenched, she strode away and past her two mothers who had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Oh no, you don't," Emma said, reaching out to take her daughter's right hand. "Come here."

"Mom, I don't want to talk," Carrie said warily, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah?" her mother pressed a kiss onto Regina's left cheek, "then you'll dance with me."

"What?"

Before she could realize what was happening, Emma led Carrie onto the dance floor and smiled from ear to ear. Then entwining their fingers, she initiated a dance to match the other couples. Very soon, the younger blonde caught on and her face lit up from gliding around the room. Her heart was racing, eyes wide and Emma laughed whilst her daughter began to drain herself of sadness.

"Young lady," Regina felt a light tap upon her right shoulder and spun around to face Henry Senior. He bowed gracefully, dressed in a charming black suit and smiling. "Might I have this dance, your Majesty?"

Brown eyes widened and she held her breath. "Oh daddy."

"Do not deny me now." Henry straightened up and his gray hair shone under the lights.

Regina smiled, her chest heaving. "You know I'd never deny you a dance," she said hoarsely, taking his hand.

They danced. They enjoyed themselves and after the song had ended, a very slow and romantic tune began. It was then when Emma gently let go of Carrie's hand and pressed a kiss upon her daughter's cheek.

"I will dance any other dance with you, sweetie," the older blonde said in a soft voice, noting how her neck prickled from watchful eyes, "but I have to dance this one with your mom. It's our wedding song."

It really was so beautiful to witness how her parents loved one another. So deep and passionate. No other pairing she knew could ever match up to their chemistry because their bond was so strong. And that's what she hoped for some day, someone to love and to treasure her as much as Emma treasured her mom, Regina. Someone to fight for her. But it appeared as if that was something too hard to ask for.

Tears in her eyes, Carrie let go and stepped back but someone took her hand and before she realized it, Rachel was leading her out. It happened so fast, she couldn't respond. Fingers numb, a slight numbness spreading across her head, emerald eyes were wide and shocked whilst they stepped amongst the other couples, waiting on the queue.

"I thought you simply forgot me," Regina noted, smiling at her wife when they wrapped their hands around each other.

"How could I ever forget you, babe?" Emma said softly, resting their foreheads together and offering a smile as well. "Every second of every day, you're on my mind. I swear, you've managed to invade my heart first, then my head. I can't ever breathe without you."

"Stop it," the brunette croaked, tears filling her brown eyes and biting her lips, she couldn't control the emotions rushing through a fluttering heart.

"I can't stop it. I'm in love."

"If you keep this up, sweetheart, I'll ruin my eye makeup," Regina croaked. "I really will...cry."

"Aww," Emma pulled her closer and pressed their cheeks together, feeling entirely warm and complete. "Just cry all you want, but know I'm here and you're not alone."

When her eyes rested on Carrie holding Rachel's hands, she almost gasped but held it in just in time. It was so surprising to behold the scene, at first, the blonde couldn't process it. The awkward look on her daughter's face. The widened eyes and stiffness. It was a little too much. However, as the song really began, she noted how Carrie encouraged the dance. Feeling that this was one thing her daughter would need to at least sort out on her own, Emma melted into Regina's arms and followed the pace.

Arms tightly wrapped around each other, her wife's chin resting on her right shoulder, she felt the brunette's heart beating fast and actually smiled from the feeling. Close to twenty years and she was still capable of making Regina's heart race to a point where she grew breathless. To a point where she oftentimes couldn't hold back tears that weren't from an intensity of pain, but a reminder of what they had.

"I love you," Regina's lips were suddenly pressed upon her right ear and she trembled inside. "Emma, I...love...you, so much."

"Gosh, what can I say," the blonde smiled, feeling entirely wicked, "I love myself too."

Bringing their faces to the front, the older woman obscured her wife's vision with wide brown eyes. "Swan."

The use of her maiden name was effective. Rarely ever used, it signaled that she had or was slowly angering a certain brunette. However, it wasn't a feeling that lasted long for just as a few seconds elapsed within a gaze, small smiles appeared. Their hearts kept on beating wildly. Moving in, both of them pressed their lips together and Regina chuckled whilst Emma became severely lost in the moment. She tasted so much and wanted more.

"You know I don't have to say it," the blonde whispered as they danced slowly together. "I've said it so many times over the past years, maybe I became a nuisance."

"Such words would never become annoying to me," Regina assured her.

"Then I love you," Emma said without wasting any time. "I love you, I really love you, I love you so much. I am falling deeper in love with you right now."

"Good girl," the Queen said smirking, running gloved hands up her wife's back, "my Emma."

Carrie was speechless still, even when the dance ended and they parted from each other. Noting the situation, Henry felt conflicted and absolutely certain that the brunette was still toying with his sister's feelings. So he managed to approach Carrie as soon as she was alone and decided to lead her off and into another dance. Both of them ended up having so much fun, trying to playfully trip each other, the giggles were enough to spur up some amount of chatter from the blonde.

That evening, Rachel left with a heavy heart and realized that she really wasn't capable of teasing anymore. Therefore as her mother had said earlier, it was obviously unfair to encourage affections from both sides. And she made the one decision that would put strain upon a friendship for the remaining years. She chose Jasper.

It didn't bother Carrie for a few days afterward, just as her mother had remarked earlier, absence either made the heart grow fonder or love eventually faded away. Fade away it did, bringing on days of warmth again and freedom. She reveled among her friends' company and decided that attaching one's self to romance was a job by itself.

Henry could afford to a commitment to Annabelle because she was really a sweet young lady. Quite deserving.

"If you have to know, and I guess at some point I'll end up telling you anyway," Emma said one afternoon whilst they sat upon that same ledge as before when Snow had come to take her away, "this is exactly the life I always dreamed of. You. Two and a half kids. All of it."

"Two and a half...kids?"

Emma laughed. "The other half of a kid resides in either you or me. Depends on the situation."

"You're referring to this afternoon when you caught a butterfly and had it chase me throughout the castle?"

"May...be."

"You twat."

"Anyway, so this is what I wanted. This and this and that."

Feeling the blonde behind her, so warm and comforting, Regina's eyes fluttered close as the wind kissed her face. "Yes. Thank goodness one of us held on firmly to that vision. I for one couldn't stand the thought of having a child."

"And now look how much you love both of them." Stroking dark tendrils, the other hand wrapped around the Queen's torso snugly.

"Also, take a look at how our lives have unfolded. A ridiculous deal that threatened to rip us apart forever ended up becoming null and void Carrie and Henry's births. We believed that the other was sleeping with a man. Ten wasted years.

"Not totally wasted in a sense," Emma frowned, eyes focused ahead and towards the castle walls as guards held their post at the top. "I mean, we brought up parts of us. So in a way, there was still a piece of us remaining within those ten years."

"So very true," Regina said softly.

Fingers entwined, they both gazed ahead and lingered in the silence whilst beating hearts forever linked to each feeling and thought attached to love.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
